VS The Bartowski Curse
by CadenceIX
Summary: [Hiatus] When Morgan dies at 17 Chuck turns the Piranha into a vigilante hacker. Receiving the Intersect throws his life into chaos as he must balance his secret life, spy lie and normal life while doing missions, hunting Morgan's killer, going after an infamous arms dealer, battling a cabal's corrupt organizations, fending off a madman and even the CIA. What if/AU. Charah.
1. Welcome To Die!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Family and friends are important to Chuck Bartowski. After his mother left they only become more important, which made watching his father slip away from them and disappear one day while they waited for pancakes even harder.

After his mother left Chuck was utterly distraught. It was his fault and he knew it. He broke her necklace. She had to be so angry at him for it she couldn't stand to even be near him anymore so she left everyone. His mother made his father cry in his office when he didn't know Chuck had sneaked out of his room, she made Ellie cry all day when Mother's Day came until they decided to make their own Mother's Day, and it was all because of him. But they didn't blame him.

Ellie had consoled him for days after she left. It had been the first time they slept in the same bed since he was too little to remember, but she'd spent a week with him, each taking turns consoling the other, exchanging assurances that they would be okay. It seemed so obvious that their father leaving was inevitable, but they had been too caught up in their own sorrows to realize how distant he'd become.

During school Morgan had become his pillar as Ellie was at home. The one time someone laughed and asked if he wanted his mommy, Morgan had stopped Chuck from going and punching him. "Ellie will be mad!" He'd reminded him, and Chuck couldn't do that to Ellie. If he made her mad at him now she'd start blaming him for Mom and would hate him, and he needed Ellie.

Chuck had spent an hour holding his pencil so tight he was worried it might snap if he had to cross something out, but by the end of class he'd decided to get a bit of revenge. He spent the day chewing bits of gum and piling small bits of food into his lunchbox before rushing to class. When everyone else was busy with lunch he sneaked over and stuck the bits of gum under Jake's desk, each with a piece of food attached to it. By the end of the week everyone around Jake had pulled their desks away saying he stunk like rotting food. Though he'd felt a bit bad when the older kids started calling him Jake the Stank, Chuck just thought back and shrugged it off. He bullied a bunch of people, so maybe now this would teach him how much it hurt.

When their father left it had been Chuck's turn to console Ellie. After their mother left Ellie took over most of her responsibilities, but whenever he wasn't busy with his work their father would handle things. He was her relief, a savior from too much responsibility too young, and then he was gone. Ellie was crushed but Chuck was there as much as she would let him.

She bounced back quick though. Maybe it was because she was heading off to college soon, or maybe it was the therapy she basically forced him to take with her but it almost felt like everything would be okay. At times it was like the only thing that changed was that their father's office was empty. They still watched movies together at least once a week, she still cooked their dinners apart from whenever they had enough spare cash to order out.

The first change came when she started college. Thankfully their father sent them occasional cards which came with checks to help them with bills or her tuition. At first Ellie had said they wouldn't cash them, but they already had enough stress with both of them working whenever they weren't in school. They needed the help.

It had been almost a year since their father left when Chuck came home from school, laughing along with Morgan until both saw the front door open. Morgan scratched his newly bearded chin. "You think Ellie came home early? She's supposed to have her Chem class today."

"Why do you know her-" Chuck stopped himself with a shake of his head, holding up a hand to quiet Morgan as he made his way to the door and peeked inside. His eyes widened upon seeing the house torn apart. The pictures on the wall were now laying in piles of glass on the floor, tables lay in pieces, their couch flipped over and torn apart.

"The TV's gone!" Morgan said as he looked in the living room. "Games are still here at least."

Chuck walked through the hall before seeing the door to his father's office hanging off the hinge. They'd left it locked after he left, a tomb for the man who abandoned them. Looking inside now he saw the desk laying in pieces, the few monitors left behind smashed, the desk chair toppled and the cushion ripped open. Why would they rip open the seat?

When the police arrived they took the two outside and took their fingerprints. When Ellie arrived she launched herself at Chuck, wrapping him in a hug for three minutes before the police convinced her they needed to log her prints as well so they could isolate the burglar's. They wouldn't know that the moment the Bartowski's fingerprints entered their system a program activated to erase them and any matching them. As far as the records showed the only fingerprints found on scene belonged to Morgan Grimes.

Ellie started searching for a new place that night, bringing home a dozen newspapers the next day and every day after, arranging weekend trips to go look at apartments. They'd considered getting another dog, but both agreed it was already hard enough looking out for themselves, they couldn't handle a pet.

Echo Park seemed a bastion to the siblings. Even with the neighbors only a few feet away at the house, the apartment complex felt less lonely thanks to the shared courtyard. Ellie was sure it would be perfect, and Chuck figured it would be her home after he left for college so agreed to it without a word. Once they moved they'd sell their parent's house, the house they grew up in, and put the money toward their futures. Chuck was going to need it if he managed to get into Stanford like he hoped.

With both of them busy at school and work moving was a slow process. Every weekend they'd spend a day moving boxes in Ellie's car, leaving the big things for the last day when they would rent a van or give in and call a service.

It was their last week in the old house when Morgan noticed Chuck's melancholy returning shortly before Halloween. There was only one solution. "Let's head to the arcade." When Chuck flashed him a dubious expression Morgan grinned, "First round of X-Men is on me."

That earned a smirk from Chuck. "Give me Cyclops and that's all I'll need."

After stopping by a phone to send a message to Ellie's pager letting her know he'd be out with Morgan, they spent the day at the pier. Chuck got Cyclops while Morgan took Wolverine, and then Nightcrawler as two younger boys joined them. By the time they'd arrived to Magneto, Morgan and Chuck exclaimed along with the game, "Welcome to die!" The boys at their side laughed at the display, but marveled when they beat the game, a first for the younger boys.

With Corndogs and slushes fueling them, Chuck and Morgan spent the day flying X-Wings, beating M. Bison, failing to find Reptile, even attempting to get Pauline from Donkey Kong. By sunset Chuck was sure this would be one of those days he looked back on for the rest of his life.

When it was time to start leaving Morgan talked him into a game of House of the Dead, which of course led to a discussion about zombies. "It has to be magic. The brain isn't enough."

"I don't know, Buddy." Chuck shrugged. "Think about it. The bodies basically just this machine of flesh, and our brains are like the computer driving it."

"If that was true then why was I locked out of my AOL last week?"

Chuck laughed. "Because you keep going to weird food porn sites."

"It's not food porn, it's women who think food is sexy. I mean there's this Serbian one, Irene Demova, she's so hot. I think she's going to be big."

"Yeah, I bet-" Chuck stopped when he felt something stick into his side and turned to find a man in a suit standing right at his side. He looked like one of those nameless agents walking around in the back of an X-Files episode, the type who worked with the Smoking Man. A quick glance down had his eyes widening as he saw a gun pressed into his side.

A second later he heard Morgan exclaim, "Hey! What are you-Oh shit."

"You'll want to come with us," the G-Man before him said as Chuck's eyes rose to meet his. "If you don't my friend will put a bullet in your friend's side, let him bleed out here while we drag you away."

Morgan looked from the men holding them at gunpoint to Chuck. "W-What's going on?"

"What do you want?" Chuck asked quietly, the tremble in his voice seeming unavoidable as his entire body was shaking.

The G-Man smiled. "Orion. It seems you're important to him."

Chuck glanced to Morgan, who was absentmindedly pulling the trigger for the light gun in his hand, causing zombies to yell as they died on screen. That was mostly dumb luck as Morgan's hand was trembling, pulling the trigger by accident. However Chuck noticed Morgan eyeing the men with guns in a way that made his stomach turn.

"Orion?" asked Chuck. "Look I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know who or what Orion is apart from some Greek guy."

The G-Man sighed. "If you don't want to come with us that's fine. We can always get to your family."

Both teenagers' eyes widened. Chuck's shaking hands felt like they were flailing until one balled into a fist and seemed to fly out on tits own, slamming into the jaw of the G-Man in front of him. Chuck used the motion of swinging to stumble to the side while Morgan had stopped his shaking by grabbing the plastic gun in his hand and swinging it into the jaw of the man beside him, shattering it across his right eye.

Clutching his bleeding cheek the man beside Morgan yelled and pulled the trigger, his bullet passing Morgan to hit the arcade cabinet, ricocheting into the G-Man's side. He'd already been raising his gun when Chuck turned in time to watch the muzzle flash. The man behind Morgan gasped, his gun falling to the floor as his hand left his cheek to clutch the hole in his chest.

For a brief moment Chuck felt himself start to smirk thinking the men had shot each other, but then he saw Morgan clutching the growing red spot on his chest. The bullet had passed through him to hit the man beside him. Chuck barely noticed the G-Man running off, leaving Chuck to grab Morgan before he fell to the ground.

People were screaming and yelling and it took Chuck a moment to realize he was one of them. "HELP! PLEASE HELP! HELP! Morgan!" He pressed his hand to Morgan's chest, kneeling to lay his buddy against his legs, feeling the blood pouring from his back soak Chuck's pants. "Morgan it'll be okay." He turned and yelled at the crowd, "CALL AN AMBULANCE! PLEASE!"

"Chuck," Morgan muttered, blood spraying across his face as he coughed.

"It'll be fine," Chuck said turning back to him. "Don't talk. You'll be fine." He turned again, his throat hurting as he yelled, "SOMEONE PLEASE!"

"Guess I wasn't… Chewy," Morgan's laugh turned into a cough. "I was Goose."

"You're not Goose, Buddy," Chuck assured with a wet laugh as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You're Luke. We just need to get you in a Bacta Tank."

"Just not… A Tauntaun," Morgan gasped, putting his hand over Chuck's as the slowing beat of his heart pushed blood between their fingers. "I hear… they smell bad on…"

His voice trailed and suddenly everything seemed cold. The tears that had burned his cheeks felt like ice as he watched Morgan still. With no idea what to do he pulled his shirt off and put it under Morgan's back where he felt the blood and laid him on the ground, pressing his hands into his chest and trying CPR as best he could.

That was how the EMTs found him covered in blood pumping his dead friend's chest and breathing into his mouth for the sixteenth time. It took both of them to pull him of Morgan, forcing him aside so they could check him though they already knew he was gone. Chuck had sat against a pinball machine watching them put Morgan on the gurney until one of the EMTs helped him get to his feet and he was a zombie following them back to the ambulance.

Chuck could feel himself talking but wasn't sure what he was saying, realizing afterward he'd been answering the EMT's questions about who they were and who they should call. He felt awful for the relief he felt realizing he didn't have to be the one to tell Morgan's mother. It was heard enough hearing her scream and cry as she came to the hospital, finding Chuck sat in the hall with a scrub shirt on, the one he'd put under Morgan balled up on his lap.

"CHUCK!" Ellie's voice cut through the hollow buzz that seemed to fill his mind, forcing him to look up to see his sister running down the hall toward him. Tears streaked her cheeks as she came to a stop, falling into the seat beside him and wrapping him in her arms.

For a moment he felt like a kid crying in her arms again. It was all his fault again. They hadn't been caught in a drive-by or mugged, those men had come for Chuck. All he could do was sit and watch as they killed his best friend and hold him as he bled out. Just like his mother left because he broke her necklace and his father left because he couldn't bare to suffer another day with the boy who drove his wife away, his friend had died because he didn't know whatever it was those men wanted.

He'd been through enough therapy to know logically that wasn't true, but it was how he felt. It was what echoed through the back of his mind as he sat at the funeral trying not to look at Morgan's mother in case she thought the same. Ellie sat at his side through the whole thing, at least until it was Chuck's turn to go up and talk about him.

The stack of cards Chuck had brought with him felt so light as he pulled them from his pocket. He had so much he wanted to say but knew he couldn't and shouldn't. The day wasn't about him, these people didn't need to know how awful he felt, how much he blamed himself, all the things he wished he'd done different. All that mattered was they knew that Morgan was his best friend, the Chewy to his Han, only now he was going off on his own adventure in the stars like the Skywalker he was. When the time came Chuck put the Han and Chewy figures they saved up for in the casket with him. "Can't be Luke with Han and Chewy."

Watching the movers pack the truck days later, Chuck stood outside the house he grew up in feeling a bit relieved for the first time since he'd felt the gun pressed into his side. He knew it was dumb but it felt like he had a chance to break away from some curse that had been tormenting him since he broke his mother's necklace. At times it felt like everyone he loved was destined to leave or be taken from him, but he wasn't alone. He still had Ellie, and they were moving away from this place, starting a new life away from the Bartowski Curse. Maybe things would be different when he made it to Stanford.

* * *

 **AN:**

Despite starting with a tragedy and having a fair bit of angst, I wouldn't categorize the story as either because of where it's going. Things will be a bit darker than canon in places, but ultimately be about Chuck and Sarah and the adventure and action of their spy life. Things will definitely go faster with them than canon, but it won't easy street for them either.

Original Characters are going to be kept to a minimum and only show up when necessary and in small roles. I'll always choose using a known character in a new role over making a new character if I can.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Standford Piranha

**CHAPTER 2**

He wanted to be annoyed with his sister forcing him back into therapy again, but he understood why she wanted it and didn't feel like he could do much. Chuck was only seventeen and still her responsibility, so if it made her worry less then he would do it. Of course the moment he was eighteen and heading off to Stanford therapy ended. She didn't have to worry about him anymore, at least not more than she normally did. He'd find a dorm and take as much pressure off her as he could. Heck, if things went like he hoped then by the time he graduated he'd be able to help pay off her student loans while she was still finishing up her residency and he'd be on his way to becoming Charles Carmichael.

Despite having always found it fairly easy to get along with people, Chuck had been struggling to meet another real friend until that day he was sat on the bench with a highlighter cap in his mouth looking over a paper when another student asked, "You're in double-E one thirty one?" And Chuck Bartowski met Bryce Larkin, who told him the next millennium belonged to the geek and took him to the quad to meet Jill Roberts.

Suddenly he wasn't alone again. For years he had Ellie and Morgan but now he was separated from Ellie he had been telling himself he would be alone, but he didn't have to be. Bryce wasn't Morgan but he was a friend, and Jill sure as hell wasn't Ellie, but she was a girl he cared for.

Of course he was still alone in his secret. As good a friend as Bryce was and as much as he was sure he loved Jill, they couldn't know about his other life. Not when the Piranha was wanted by every agency in the United States, two in South America and three in Europe, not the mention a few cartels.

In High School it had been a way to test himself, but a week after they moved to Echo Park was the first time he hacked into a government database with a purpose, running a search on the camera footage from the pier to try and find the man who had killed Morgan. He looked through hours of footage and thousands of mugshots but couldn't find him.

The first time he went vigilante was when he saw a report on people sent to the hospital after being caught in a shootout involving the LaRosa cartel. It wasn't hard to find out Anthony LaRosa was their patriarch, nor was it hard to drain the accounts of him and a dozen of his lieutenants by making private donations to thirty hospitals across the US. Technically it was a crime, but much like Jake the Stank, he didn't feel too bad about it.

Since then he'd technically stolen somewhere around ninety million dollars, though all of it had been donated to pay off funerals and bills or make donations. He'd never taken a cent of it and despite having eaten Top Ramen for two months straight when he chipped in to help Ellie pay for her car repairs. He didn't want their money. Knowing he was helping people and hurting bad guys was enough.

There were times he thought about giving it up, but then he'd dream of walking along the pier as shots rang out. He'd grab Morgan as he fell over, then watch as his mother and father glared at him and ran from him while the shooters turned on the crowd walking around him as if his best friend wasn't dying in his arms. He couldn't stop them. Chuck couldn't stop the people on the news from killing people, but he could ruin their lives and help put them in jail.

He'd taken Jill to Ellie's the night The Piranha first made the news. Neither women saw it, Ellie was too busy interrogating Jill to notice Chuck's brow sink as he saw the reporter talk about how a hacker had posted security footage of Franklin Ramirez beating his wife online with links to other videos of him with his mistresses as well as evidence of him using campaign funds to buy prostitutes, one of whom ended up in the hospital after one of their dates. Apart from paying the hospitalized woman's bills and making a trust for her son he left Ramirez' money alone figuring his wife's lawyers could handle draining it later.

But all of it felt hollow since he couldn't find anything of the man who had killed Morgan. The police had said the man who died on scene was a member of a cult who thought that their savior had been sent from a planet in the Orion constellation, but Chuck didn't believe a word of it. He'd seen the men who held them at gunpoint, they weren't crazy, they were determined, cold.

He'd tried looking up Orion, but couldn't get far. He was still struggling to make sure no one could track him apart from when he shredded sites on his way out. It was hard enough getting into government databases to look through stuff manually, running an automated search was still too much of a risk. Maybe if he had cutting edge equipment, but he barely managed to piece together his 'dark box', the laptop he'd crafted specifically for hacking and using the deep web.

Though it was stressing to know that the government and cartels were looking for him, Chuck couldn't help but find a certain joy in it all sometimes.

"I'm Batman," he said to himself one day while Jill was busy with a project and Bryce was in Fleming's class. It had left him laughing for a solid minute thinking of himself as a broke Batman, imagining himself dressed in a pair of pajamas he had ages ago while behind the keyboard. After that he often added wearing a faded Batman shirt to his routine along with his thinking juice.

At times he mused that if he was Batman then there was no doubt that Bryce was Superman. Bryce was great at everything. He'd taken to calling Ellie's boyfriend Captain Awesome but even he seemed to pale in comparison to the Ubermensch that was Bryce Larkin.

But Superman wouldn't have betrayed Batman like Bryce Larkin did Chuck Bartowski, and he'd taken Chuck's Poison Ivy with him. Jill sure as hell wasn't Wonder Woman, she wasn't Selina Kyle-well maybe the shit Frank Miller version-but she was damn sure no Vicky Vale.

It was in the wake of his expulsion and the betrayals that Chuck came closest to crossing a line he'd told himself he wouldn't. A burning, angry part of him knew that he could ruin their lives. He could erase their social security numbers, wipe out their bank accounts, put them so deep in debt they'd never escape, but he really couldn't. As blurry as it seemed since he'd started his avenging there was still a line. He'd already crossed the one that made him a criminal but he was still a good guy.

Batman technically broke the law, but he didn't go after people because they hurt him. He didn't wear a cowl to get revenge. He always let Joe Chill go. No, Batman did what he did because it was the only way he could help people. So that was what Chuck tried to do… when he could muster the energy.

Most days he just felt alone again. Ellie and Devon were there, but that just made things worse most days. He loved Ellie and really liked Devon, but him living with them was this constant reminder of how wrong things had gone. He'd hoped to make his first payment toward Ellie's student loans within a year of graduating, but he could barely pay his share of the bills until he was made the Nerd Herd Supervisor.

He'd failed Ellie. She was so great and he'd been such a disappointment. It felt like the Bartowski Curse wasn't about that house, it was him. Chuck was the Bartowski Curse.

Chuck was the reason Mary Bartowski abandoned her family. Chuck was the reason Stephen Bartowski lost his wife and left his family. Chuck was the reason Eleanor Bartowski lost her mother and father and was left to care for her loser younger brother. Chuck was the reason Morgan Grimes was murdered on what should have been the best day of their lives. So of course Chuck was the reason Bryce betrayed him and Jill left him. Why would anyone want to be around him?

March sixth was the first time Chuck considered taking money for himself. He had given his part of the rent, helped Ellie pay for another repair on her car and had to replace parts for his normal computer. It forced him to dip into his savings, which were barely past three digits, yet days before he's transferred four million dollars from Jaime Guirez's bank accounts to six charities and sent a dozen reporters emails with evidence of his blackmailing a senator.

Bruce Wayne didn't go out and put the Riddler in Arkham only to go home having to drain his savings to chip in his share of the food bill. He could just do like college and eat Top Ramen for the month, but Ellie wouldn't have it and he didn't want her to worry, so it wasn't worth the trouble. Batman probably never even tasted Top Ramen, so why the hell was Chuck trying to be him? Why couldn't he figure out some way to get his hand on some of the money he dealt with? The only ones who would miss it didn't deserve it.

Ellie found him sat in his room sat at his desk with his head against the desk. "Chuck?"

His head shot up and he found her wearing a frown as she leaned against the door frame. "What's up, El?"

"You okay?"

"Late shifts catching up," he said with a laugh. "How about you?"

Ellie snickered. "Same. Devon's on my shift tomorrow, so it'll be nice to see him around the hospital."

"That's great! You guys can sneak off to lunch or something."

"Yeah I hope so." She stepped into the room, a somber smile on her lips as she brushed a stray curl from his brow. "You need a haircut, little brother."

"I'll make sure I put a bag over my head until I get to a barber," he said with a laugh.

Ellie clicked her tongue and swung the side of her fist into his shoulder. "Chuck, why don't I ask around the hospital and see if maybe you and some pretty nurse can go on a double date with me and Devon."

"I appreciate it, El, but I'm sure I can find some poor woman to pity date me if I try."

"It's not pity!" That punch stung his shoulder harder than the first. "You're a great guy, Chuck. You're so sweet, and caring and cute and compassionate and considerate-"

"Stuck on the C section, eh?" Ellie shot him a playful glare, so he held up his hands defensively. "I get it, El. I'm your sweet, adorable little brother."

"Exactly."

"An overgrown eight year old," he said hiding his bitterness behind a victorious smile.

Ellie looked at the posters, comics and figures around his room, settling her gaze on him with a shrug. "Honestly it's hard to deny."

Chuck leaned back laughing, settling into a smirk as he shook his head. "Look I really do appreciate it, El. I do, I swear, but I'm just…" Worthless. An albatross on your life.

Ellie knelt beside his chair with a solemn nod. "I know it's been rough, Chuck, but I know you'll get through this better than ever. We're Bartowskis. We don't give up, we come back stronger."

He fought off the urge to say one of them does, instead just giving her a nod. Watching her get up and start to leave he held back a smirk asking, "You heading to the store soon?"

"Yeah, I forgot the broth."

"Think you can pick me up some earplugs if you see them?"

"Ear plugs?" Ellie blinked, turning to him. "You going swimming?"

"Well if Devon's on your shift you usually bring him home, and I want to try something besides going to sleep in headphones."

Ellie's brow rose, reaching over to grab his pillow and throw it at him as he laughed. "Uck. That's disgusting, Chuck."

"You're not the one who has to hear it!"

"Maybe if you got a girlfriend I'd need a pair of my own," she called back laughing.

Staring at the empty door frame, Chuck leaned back in his chair. "Who'd want to be with me?"

Looking into his closet he saw his batman shirt folded on a shelf and sighed. He could never be Batman. For all the good Batman did, Bruce Wayne still mattered. He wasn't just a billionaire playboy, he ran a company, had charities, helped Gotham. Bruce Wayne was a pillar of society even without the cowl.

A bitter laugh escaped him as he thought Bryce was only a letter off from Bruce, and he'd probably make just as good a Batman as he would a Superman. He'd definitely make a better one than Chuck because no matter what the Piranha was, Chuck Bartowski would always be a loser. It was his curse, he just had to accept it.

* * *

AN:

So this is the end of what I'd consider a kind of prologue. Next chapter is the first episode of the show. The way I'm handling them for most of the first season is essentially if the scenes are close enough to how they aired I'm glossing over them, but some I do if there's a significant shift in the undertone of the scenes, etc. I'll expand on it where necessary if I can.

Styles will shift a lot too as some episodes will be condensed to parts of a chapter while others will be stretched over multiple. For season one the timeline of events should generally be the same in the sense of characters being in places at certain times, etc. Once we're past the Marlin however, I'm going to play with timelines a bit more.

I'm also avoiding original characters. I generally dislike OCs in anything, and always opt for bringing in existing characters into new roles over making my own. The biggest example will probably be the villains, but I might do that for some goodies as well.

R+R if you can.


	3. Crossed Hearts

**CHAPTER 3**

For Ellie's sake he tried. He went on a few dates, but they never went anywhere. Most times he crashed and burned by bringing up the whole Jill incident. He'd been careful to avoid the whole Morgan thing, but a few who were closer to Ellie knew. Some had tried to take him to bed on the first date, but he could tell it was something like pity. They hadn't gotten along all through dinner yet they still invited him into their house, so either it was pity or they were just super casual about sex. Either way he wanted no part of it.

He wasn't quite sure what his worst was. Either the time some friend of a friend of Ellie's got so drunk he had to help her to her apartment, and then she got mad and threw a bag at him when he wouldn't take advantage of her, or the time a nurse flat out admitted she would sleep with him for pity. Driving back to Ellie's he told himself, "At least she was honest."

He'd pretty much accepted that this dry spell was it. There was a certain appeal to being a Monk. Not having a girlfriend meant more cash for himself, and he was still making eleven dollars an hour, so he needed whatever he could get. Plus it meant time to focus on other stuff, be they games or his work.

At some point the Buy More had become his job, but The Piranha became his work. It was definitely more important. He didn't get paid for it but at least he was doing some good in the world. Chuck Bartowski would never matter, but the Piranha did.

He'd saved almost three thousand dollars thanks to some side jobs, which was enough for him to completely rework his black box. He set up a PO Box and ordered parts, dressed up in a makeshift disguise and picked up all the pieces before closing out the box working on his new computer, wiping his old one once it was done.

It still wasn't the best out there, but with how much his skills had improved he felt secure crafting an automated search program. He was going to run two, one on photos in every government database he could find for the G-Man looking guy who killed Morgan, and another for Orion.

Luckily he kept his work on his black box to the middle of the night when he was in bed, as one day Ellie practically burst into his room asking, "You excited for your party?"

He paused his game to look at her, unable to hide his frown. "Is that necessary, El?"

"Is asking that necessary, little brother?" She said with a smirk that softened. "I want to do this."

"It's embarrassing, El. It's all your friends."

"Well, it's not like-" Ellie stopped herself, holding back a hiss.

Chuck felt a sting at the unspoken words, but smiled somberly as he finished her sentence. "It's not like I have any friends."

Ellie crossed her arms. "I could invite your friends from the Buy More."

"You really want Jeff and Lester here?" Seeing her shake her head he snickered. "I thought not. Look, it's fine El. If you really want this then do it. I'm a big boy, I can survive a night surrounded by doctors. As long as they don't have needles."

Ellie grinned. "No needles, promise."

"Cross your heart?"

Catching his baiting smile she pointed at him. "No needles in the eye. Cross my heart."

He finished coding his new search program two days before his birthday, leaving his black box laptop running in his closet as he ran a few simple searches. The morning of his birthday he put in everything he could remember of the G-Man who killed Morgan and Orion. If anyone from some sheriff in the middle of nowhere to the CIA had anything on either of them he was going to find it. It was just a matter of time.

He put off his nerves for the rest of the day. No one had found out he was the Piranha in the decade he'd been activate. If they couldn't find him by now they'd never find him as long as he kept being careful.

"Any plans tonight, Chuckles?" Anna asked as they sat at the Nerd Herd desk letting time drift by. "It's your birthday, right?"

"Just a thing with my sister," he said with a shrug.

"No hot date?" She asked with a teasing smile. "You sure you don't want me to set you up with someone, Chuckles?"

"Thank you for the offer, Anna, but I prefer the traditional girl meets boy kind of thing. You know, the classics."

Of course, girl would have to want boy, but he was a stickler for the classics. Who doesn't love the tale of the beautiful damsel meeting the loser boy who is secretly a borderline vigilante wanted by three dozen government agencies, a couple cartels, mafia families and a couple dozen other criminals. It's a tale as old as time.

He considered trying to sneak out of his window before the party, but Chuck couldn't embarrass Ellie. At least he could avoid failing her in this small way. He could suffer through a few hours, maybe get a few drinks, check on his search, play something until he passes out.

Of course it wasn't so grim, but he felt dumb when he found himself alone after talking about Jill again. It was like a trap he knew but couldn't avoid. The whole party felt like that. He knew by the end of the night he'd end up without a date, back in his room, alone again just like every other year, just like every other day. But he went through with it because… well, why not?

At times it felt like maybe he was wrong about the whole Batman thing. Maybe he was more like Superman than he thought, or at least the cynic's Superman. Batman was Bruce Wayne and had to put on a cowl and cape to become Batman, but Superman was born Superman. Clark Kent was the mask he wore, a bumbling buffoon, a caricature of humanity through the eyes of an alien.

It felt like he'd become Superman, or rather he'd become The Piranha. Chuck Bartowski felt like the mask he wore to go unnoticed by the rest of the world. A pathetic nobody who could never be one of the most wanted hackers on the planet. As if it were all some kind of cover for the real him. Or so he liked to tell himself before he got too down.

After telling his sister he'd 'get over Jill tomorrow' he went about helping Devon clean the courtyard before heading to his room to settle in for the night. He checked his laptop which only had a few results for the killer, but none that were him. Deciding to give it a rest he shut down the laptop and hid it away where even his snooping sister couldn't find it and decided to just read a comic for the night when he heard a chime from his desktop.

Getting out of bed he went over to the monitor and laughed. "Blast from the past," he said seeing Bryce's e-mail. He was tempted to just delete it, but if he was contacting him after five years it might be important, so he opened the mail and found a file for Zork inside.

"What?" He shook his head. His fingers tapped the desk as he thought back on what items they'd put in the game, finally recalling the nasty knife, so quickly typed: **Attack troll with nasty knife.**

Hitting enter he stood, watching the screen switch from the black and white text of Zork to a series of images rapidly flashing across the screen, leaving him dazed until suddenly he was being shaken awake.

"Chuck! Chuck!" Ellie was kneeling over him, shaking his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I think I drank too much," he said sitting up with a groan.

Ellie sighed. "Want to call in today?"

"No, I'm fine, just a headache," he said getting up. "Don't need a doctor's note today."

"You sure? If you hit your head-"

"I'm fine, El, I promise. I need to hurry or I'll be late." He was pulling off his shirt as he left the room, heading to the bathroom while his sister frowned behind him.

He was in the shower listening to the radio when he felt a sudden surge in the back of his head as dozens of images came to mind. It was as if he knew exactly what the news was talking about. Not just understood it, but knew how the police were shifting traffic, which routes were being secured and left open.

Though he didn't know how he knew it proved to work out, helping him avoid the worst traffic on his way to the Buy More. It all happened again when he had finished warning the other Herders about the Irene Demova virus and heard a report about the general who he somehow knew had already arrived. He tried not to think about it too much as he went back to work.

"How was your thing with Ellie?" The question drew his attention to Anna, who was holding out a paper for him.

For a moment he was confused, then remembered he'd mentioned it the day before. "Oh, yeah. It was fine. Same as usual. She showed me around like a poodle until everyone got bored then I helped clean up and passed out on the floor."

"Sounds more like one of Jeff's nights, minus the cleaning," she said with a laugh. As he was looking over the paper and picked up the phone, pinching it between his cheek and raised shoulder, she turned and saw a beautiful, tall blonde looking lost until she spotted Chuck and made he way toward the desk.

Anna had seen dozens of pretty girls come to Chuck, some almost literally throwing themselves at him, but they might as well have been talking to Helen Keller. Backing away from the desk, Anna rolled her eyes muttering, "Here we go again."

It was almost Pavlovian how the moment the words left her mouth he started lightly bobbing his head and singing to himself. "Going down the only roooad I've ever known. Like a drifter I was booorn to walk alone. Mm. Yeah. And I've made up my mind." He glanced up and spotted the blonde beauty before him, smiling as he looked down continuing, "I ain't wastin' no more time, but here I-"

The phone dropped as he realized what he was doing and more importantly who he was doing it in front of.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," she said with a wry smile.

His brain stalled for a moment, leaving him gaping slightly until he forced a restart and made himself speak. "No, not at all… That was-uh, Whitesnake."

"Cause that makes it better," she said with a nod.

"It's up there with Bach," he mutter with a hollow laugh, wishing he could jam one of the monitors into his mouth to shut himself up. "Anyway, I-I'm, uh, Chuck." He tapped his the name tag on his pocket protector, something he was certain was the single most pathetic thing he'd ever done in his entire life.

"Wow, I didn't think people still named their kids Chuck."

"Well my parents were sadists," He offered, putting a hand to his chest with an assuring nod. And suddenly it felt like he was in a hole and for whatever reason thought the smart way to get out was digging down. "So how can I help you-"

"Sarah."

"-Sarah?"

"I'm here about this." She flipped over her phone, the back and battery taken off already.

Deciding to try digging up for once, he held back on a crack about the battery needing to be in the phone for it to work. "Oh yeah, the Intelcell, yeah," he said picking the pieces up and putting it together, grabbing his screwdriver. "This model has a little screw that, uh, pops loose."

She watched him holding the back of the phone between his lips as he tightened the screw she loosened.

"Right in the back here. Just go ahead, give it a couple quick turns and…" He closed the back and looked to her. "Good as new. No problem."

Taking the phone back she gave a big, "Wow! You geeks are good."

"Nerds," he said almost reflexively. "I would say is more the, uh, I mean you know Nerd Herd-"

He was waving his hands to the sign overhead when a girl in a tutu ran up along with a man holding a camcorder. "Excuse me! I have an emergency!"

Sarah watched as he explained the need for digital tape before turning and asking Anna, who was off to the side watching with a smirk, to prepare the wall. Within minutes he was kneeling beside the girl telling her that "Real ballerinas are tall."

 _This is the guy working with Bryce?_ She found her smile wasn't as forced as usual, in fact it wasn't forced at all, not even when she spotted him coming back toward her before a bald Asian man cut him off. Quickly taking out a card she dropped it on the desk and left. If it came to seduction she knew this wouldn't be some quick job, his profile made that clear. She'd just scare him off, and there was the infiltration option.

She'd been in quite a few people's rooms over the years and found few felt so much an extension of the person. Just looking around his room it was obvious who he was, what kind of things he liked. It wasn't the cluttered nest she'd seen sometimes, but it also wasn't the spartan barracks most agents kept. The room was an extension of the man, filled with things he enjoyed, including the desktop she was carrying out when the door opened and he walked into the apartment.

Thank god she'd made sure to cover herself completely and fill her clothes out, hiding not only her identity but sex. Setting it down she turned to him as Chuck pleaded, "Please, not the computer…"

When the intruder struck some kind of ninja pose Chuck held up his hands. "Woah, hold on, is this really worth it? If you need some money or something I'm sure there's better ways."

Beneath the mask Sarah's brow knit as she wondered again, _Who is this guy?_ Turning to pick up the computer she spotted him step toward her and quickly turned and tossed it to him, making him catch it. Leaving him wide open to a kick so he slammed back to the wall and fell through a shoe shelf.

She was leaving when she felt something hit her back and turned to see Chuck standing up, holding another sneaker. As if realizing what he did, he glanced at the shoe and offered a laugh. "I know, who throws a shoe, but come on, you're robbing me."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah put the desktop on a shelf and started toward him. To her utter surprise he tried to move forward as if to meet her. It wasn't until she was already mid kick that she realized he was trying to grab the computer, so when her foot connected with his abdomen his fingers had grasped the top of the desktop, causing it to fall off the shelf and shatter against the ground.

"My games," he groaned, holding his stomach as Sarah saw the hard drive was broken beyond repair and turned to make her way back to her car.

Crawling toward the ruined computer he got to his feet and stumbled into the hall rubbing his stomach. After checking the other rooms he went to his room and checked the vent in his closet to find his laptop still inside. Closing it he let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, wondering to himself, "Who was that?"

* * *

AN:

Anna is kind of the Morgan replacement here for the Buy More scenes but that's not a common thing. I think it happens one or two more times but that's about it.

Honestly didn't plan for the Whitesnake bit originally, but when I wrote Anna's lead in I just kinda went with it.


	4. First Date

**CHAPTER 4**

Last night he was fending off ninja assassins in Ellie's living room, the next morning he's escaping Serbian bombers in the Large Mart. What the hell was happening to his life? Was this because of those weird headaches? Was it some kind of brain tumor messing with him?

Yes, he was thankful they hadn't got his laptop, but his desktop still cost him almost a thousand dollars. He'd even sold some parts off his old laptop to pay for the desktop parts. Not to mention all the games, pictures and other stuff he had on the drive, which even the other Herders agreed was toast. It wasn't just broken but seemed burnt out, fried like one of those corndogs at the Wieinerlicious across the parking lot.

Resting his head on his crossed arms he thought to himself, _this is proof the curse is real_. How else had his life become full of weird flashing images, Serbian bombers and ninjas. How the hell do Ninjas even exist? Why would someone dress like a ninja? What is the point of a ninja who looks like a ninja? It'd be like a Terminator walking through a camp with the skin on his arms peeled off.

Hearing the bell ringing in his ear he reached out to stop it. "Jeff go bug Lester or…"

Wait. The hand was too soft, too slender to be Jeff's. Maybe it was Lester? No hair, so maybe Anna? No, the fingers were too long, the nails not long enough. Instantly he thought of long legs and blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, and his head shot up.

"Hi!" Not only was she here again, but he'd groped at her hand for a solid four seconds like some kind of creep. At least she was smiling at him. _God, can she just smile at me forever, please?_ He could accept the curse forever if she smiled at him forever. Or even just a few minutes every day. "Hi," he said reaching back for his screw driver. "Uh, phone trouble again?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm not sure I'm able to receive calls cause," she lowered her gaze as if shy before looking back to him, "I never got one from you."

Chuck gaped at her. Just gaped, his mouth hanging open like a fish. Maybe Piranha was more fitting than he thought.

"Bold," Anna said with an approving nod, earning a glare from Chuck before she turned and skipped down an aisle.

Sarah watched Chuck turn back to her before continuing. "I'm sorry I left so quick yesterday. I had an appointment with a realtor. I just moved here." She made sure to play up excited and perky. She was almost channeling Amy, but not that perky. It would be too much for a guy like this.

"Welcome," he offered, waving his screw driver and pocketing it as she gave a quiet thanks.

"And I don't really know anyone," she said, holding back a smirk at how he nervously put his hands together, tapping the tips of his stretched fingers and lowering them before settling on pocketing them, as if he didn't know what to do with his hands. With a tilt of her head she declared, "I was wondering if you would show me around."

He stared at her as suddenly it felt like the slightly shy, almost demure tone of her voice took a coy note while saying, "That is… if you're free."

"Chuckles is free," Anna said bending forward slightly with a smirk. "He's never not free."

Chuck turned to shoot her another glare as she skipped away again, humming innocently as if she hadn't just said he didn't have a life. Licking his lip he turned to Sarah, making himself smile. "Apparently my schedule is wide open."

With a big, toothy smile she nodded. "Great."

After a quick suggestion of time and where to meet he watched Sarah leave, finding himself smiling as he did so. Yeah, it didn't hurt to watch her leave, those legs led to some pretty nice parts hidden under her tight gray skirt, but he liked watching her hair bounce on her shoulders just as much. The odd thing though was how her gate shifted as she was a second from the door, going from that of a perky young woman to a more steady, firm stride.

"Business ladies," he said with a shrug. He had no idea what she did, but she definitely seemed like a classy type of woman. Probably worked from high stress job, the kind that guys mostly worked until about twenty years ago. He could see a woman like that having to divide herself in a way, split between her normal self and her business self.

But if that was true then wouldn't that mean he just saw the real part of her? Normally when people came to them they were all business. Fix my phone or I'm going to start complaining, but she wasn't. If that was how she was supposed to be, maybe she really felt some thing for him that let her real side come out… Oh who was he kidding? She was just being nice. Probably worked a service job before and promised herself she wouldn't be an asshole to people.

Still, Chuck had a date. It wasn't a setup, it wasn't pity, hell he didn't even need to be the one to risk it all and ask, she'd asked him. For the first time in… years, actual real years, he didn't feel like a loser. Not a single bit. If a woman who smiled like that and had eyes like that and had a voice like that and hair like that and a face like that asked him out, how the hell could he ever be a loser? Devon was probably one of the most attractive guys he ever knew, and as pretty as Ellie was even a guy like Devon would be lucky to have a girl like that listen to him, let alone ask him out. She was… She was Vicky Vale!

Ellie practically leapt off the couch when he told her he had a date, all but dragging him to his room to help him pick out clothes. "So Sarah… She's nice? Pretty?"

Chuck shook his head. "More than that, El. She's…I don't know. I saw her and she has these eyes…"

"People tend to have those," Ellie said grinning as she came out of the closet with some clothes.

"Not like these, El. And her smile was like…"

"Must be something to make you speechless, Little Brother," she said holding out her clothes. When he protest she chided, "I'm a girl. I know what girls like."

"I'll go change," he relented, making his way to the bathroom to begin his prep.

It felt like he was getting ready for some kind of mission, checking his arsenal. Clothes, Ellie approved. Hair? Toned down. Attitude, definitely not cocky. He could maybe put it on, but he doubted he could pull it off, and there was no way it would work with Sarah. Lips? Attached to his face. All in all he felt as nervous as he did setting up the Orion search.

He winced remembering the laptop in his closet, deactivated days ago. Days he could have had the search running. Ellie was too into things for him to do anything now, so he left to go meet with Sarah until Ellie came out with a bouquet from the party.

"No mention of Jill," he said after she reminded him of the no ex-girlfriend rule.

"Aces, Charles. You're aces."

"A dad quote, I'm impressed." It was rare. Something he never could have imagined she could say years ago when he first left. Back then it was all too raw for her, but she was always better at dealing with that stuff. Not that it didn't effect her, but she was always so solid. Maybe it was just her, or having to be half a single mom through her teenage years, either way Ellie was a rock, his rock. Even if everything went to hell he could rely on her. Besides, how bad could a date go?

She could not open the door, but she did and found him waiting with the bouquet of flowers waiting for her. If he was that far then he could enjoy it. Whatever happened would happen, so he would just let it happen so they could enjoy themselves. He'd planned as much as he could and knew enough to not let his nerves ruin him. Though she did seem a bit shocked to see him after opening the door.

Leading her back to the parking lot he spotted the expensive cars and felt a pang of dread as he realize he was leading her to a Herder when she lived in a place with a Porsche just sitting in the parking lot. Wow she was swinging low with him, wasn't she? Maybe the curse was worth it if this was the upside of it all. At least it wasn't like it was her Porsche and she was really slumming it with him. She just moved into town so probably just took cabs and buses, and he kept the Herder in better condition than either of those.

Not long ago he'd felt shame retreating back to Ellie's home, but as he told her he lived with his sister and her boyfriend Captain Awesome he realized that somewhere along the line he stopped. He liked living with his sister, as odd as it was at times. They had lived together almost his entire life so knew how to be pretty good roommates for each other, and Devon was an easy fit. Sure, it had seemed shameful at the time, but never because it was Ellie. It had felt shameful because he was forced back there after Stanford. If he could, if they had some huge house where at least he didn't have to put on headphones some nights, then he'd be happy living with her the rest of his life if it meant being close to the only family he had left. Really, the only important people left in his life.

She was talking about her baggage when he found himself saying before he could stop himself, "Well I could be your very own baggage handler."

Suddenly all the nerves he hadn't felt since she took the flowers from him came back as he fought a wince. He'd said that as if it was the smoothest line in the world. Even she looked around, though seemed to keep herself from laughing, sticking to a smile long enough for him to bring his hands together and try to recover.

"Uh, so the gu-the ex-the guy… The ex is the reason you moved here from…"

"Uh, DC."

"Right."

"Yeah. After I realized all of my friends were his friends," she said, trailing her eyes along the ceiling while he marveled at them, "and that everything about Washington reminded me of… Bruce… I needed change. A big one."

As if he couldn't hate the name Bruce more. Not only was it too close to Bryce for his liking, and a reminder of his whole insecurities with his Piranha person, but it was the name of the jerk who broke this woman's heart and basically drove her away from her home, probably her family too.

"Bruce?" He let humor fill his voice. "Yeah, you give me crap for being Chuck and you went out with a Bruce?" She laughed and gave another toothy smile which instantly washed away the shadows creeping up in his stomach whenever Bryce crossed his mind. "That's nice. That's real good."

The laugh had been real, almost too real for Sarah, so she reminded herself to get back on mission. She had a job, and though she was sure he wasn't involved with Bryce she had to be absolutely clear. "So what about you? What skeletons do you have in your closet?"

I have a two thousand dollar computer specifically designed to covertly hack into and mine data from every major government agency I can slip into. I am one of the most wanted hackers in the world, and there is a report on the television screen in the corner over your left shoulder about the Cartel whose bank accounts I emptied last week to pay for new MRI machines in a few hospitals in the midwest.

Seeing his slight shake of a head she fed him some bait. "Any secrets? Any women?"

"Uh, yeah," he offered, thankful he managed to keep his cool. "Yeah, um, actually, well back in college there was someone…" He met her gaze and found it actually inquisitive. Some times girls asked and didn't really want an answer, but it almost seemed like she was actually interested. Even so, he knew better, and followed Ellie's rule. "But actually that's all over with now and her restraining orders are very specific. So…"

Seeing her laugh was a relief, and a sign he'd made the right choice.

"I like you Chuck," she said barely holding back her smile, which grew to a toothy grin.

Her proclamation felt like it might have been the single greatest thing to ever happen to him. She liked him, and not just liked him like Angie Damero third grade liked him, but she liked him. He was sure she felt it too, whatever it was between them. There was something there and she liked him, really actually liked him. Not the Piranha. This beautiful, incredible woman who said she wasn't funny yet kept him smiling the entire time liked Chuck Bartowski.

She didn't even seem to mind when he zoned out on the bridge, getting flashes of some kind of secure route for a car pool. She wasn't embarrassed when he slid down the rail at the club. She even dragged him out onto the dance floor and seemed to be super into him. At first he'd thought it was just her being into dancing, but then she grabbed his butt and suddenly this was the greatest night of his life. It had to be. If she was already doing this kind of stuff, she had to be into him enough to kiss by the time he dropped her off at her place, right?

Wait, she was dragging him out of the club. Maybe she'd want to do more than kiss. Normally he was reluctant, but the things he was feeling with her, he was sure it wouldn't be some casual thing. He'd made sure to go nowhere near the Morgan thing, so she had no reason to pity him. She knew about the Buy More and the Nerd Herder and had even been the one to ask him out knowing all of that. For the first time in years he felt for a moment like maybe this was the beginning of something good, that his life could go in a new direction again. Maybe the Bartowski Curse wasn't going to drown his life in misery.

And then everything went to shit.

* * *

 **AN:**

Sarah's bit about channeling Amy being too much for a guy like Chuck is meant to be a play on him saying no one can be that perky. It was one of those things that always stood out to me. He didn't trust her and she turned out to be the mole. It was like how Morgan was right about Sarah talking to him bringing Chuck out of the Phase Three.


	5. Lies and Trust

**CHAPTER 5**

She kind of broke into his car-well, the company car. They were chased by a black SUV which ruined the front of the Herder. They went backwards down stairs. People from the NSA were after him. The Herder was hit by the SUV. Sarah was almost run over until she knifed a button like some kind of super sexy ninja. And then she asked about Bryce Larkin and the e-mail he sent. Sarah was a CIA agent. One of the NSA guys made it up to the roof. Sarah pulled a gun on him. And then he turned and more flashes filled his head.

"They're gonna kill him," he realized, remembered, knew. It was like he suddenly knew a dozen pieces of information which lined up and fit together like a puzzle to paint exactly what would happen.

And Bryce died giving these secrets to him. Superman died, and unlike the comics Bryce wouldn't be coming back. But he was Batman, he knew things no one else did. IT told him the fastest path to the conference hall, but the intersect wasn't telling him how to disarm a bomb.

"Chuck is there anything else you remember about the bomb?" Sarah asked, turning from him to examine it as he stared at it.

Watching the numbers tick down he felt another flicker of recognition, only it wasn't the images Bryce sent him. It wasn't the Piranha. It was Chuck. Chuck had worked on this computer dozens of times. He practically had to rework them every few weeks whenever the malware from Jeff's weird porn sites built up.

"Porn!" Chuck exclaimed, earning odd looks from both agents as he sank to his knees in front of the computer.

The NSA agent, Casey, grabbed his hand to stop him. "That's not an Xbox and you're not an X-Man."

IF they weren't about to die Chuck would be insulted by the flagrant misuse of references. "I understand. This is a Prism Express laptop, okay? We sell this at our store. It has a DOS override." He looked to Sarah, who looked to Casey. "I think I can do this. I can do this. Please."

Sarah nodded. "He's our best shot."

With a glance to the bomb Casey released him. "Go!"

On instinct Chuck flexed his fingers, cracked his knuckles and got to work. This would be a breeze. "Mr. Bomb, meet Mr. Internet."

Upon seeing him bring up a search engine and type in Irene Demova Casey scoffed. "You're actually looking for porn?"

"Uhuh," Chuck said raising a hand in the agents face to shut him up while his other typed.

Sarah watched him hit enter and winced as dozens of windows appeared while a… rough looking Serbian woman moaned. "Food is sexy! Am I Sexy?"

Chuck barely heard anything even after he opened his eyes. His heart was pounding to get out of his chest. Suddenly he could almost feel the gun in his side again, smell the stale soda and nacho cheese in the air mixed with the copper scent of blood and Morgan's anti-dandruff shampoo.

He clamped his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. He was pushing back the memory, the feeling of blood pumping through his pants and staining his knees, the feeling of Morgan's hands sticking to his thanks to the blood. He barely realized he was outside again, and saw the agents arguing so made his way toward them.

"What do we do about his sister?" Sarah asked, ripping Chuck from the haze enveloping him.

"What about my sister?" He asked coming to a stop between them.

"Nothing," said Sarah, "we were just discuss-"

"No, no, no, hold on a second. You have to leave my family out of this."

Both agents looked to him as Casey offered a vague, "We'll see."

Chuck took a second to clamp down the maelstrom inside him, looking to Sarah. At least she just made him sad, not angry. "Look, Bryce sent that email to me. I'm the one remembering your secrets, which means you have to listen to me. Both of you." He looked between them deciding, "And right now… I'm gonna go home."

When he turned to leave Casey grabbed his sleeve. "No you're not. Uhuh."

Chuck pulled his arm free. Pointing at Casey before waving his finger between them. "You? You need me." With a slight scoff toward the bulky agent he turned and left. Not that he could do much or go far, but he walked for a while until he got to the beach and sat on the shore listening to the waves crash ahead of him.

Part of him wanted to laugh. It was almost funny. He'd actually felt so good, and just like that day he lost his one true friend, his best day turned into his worst. Maybe that was part of the curse. Or maybe it was just science. Not even anything complex, just good old fashioned what comes up must come down, only with the extra Bartowski kick of making sure it goes down worse than it went up.

He could try to tell himself at least he wasn't wrong these last few years, he really was a loser. It just turned out he was an idiot also. The naive, colossal kind too. The kind who let himself think he could ever get a girl like Sarah. That he could be happy.

If he was half as smart as he liked to think he was at times then he would have recognized that a woman like Sarah would never be interested in a guy like him. She didn't overlook or not mind that he worked at the Buy More or drove a Herder, she just didn't care. He could have showed up in a garbage bag driving around a moped and she would have gone along with it.

But then he remembered those moments… The ones he was sure he saw more. He'd assumed it was seeing through that business woman front, but now it felt like he was seeing through the mask of the agent. The way she laughed, the way she looked at him when she said she liked him, those were real, weren't they? God he'd give just about anything to know they were real, but she was a CIA agent.

And she was Bryce Larkin's partner. Did CIA agents even have partners? With a bitter laugh he thought that undoubtedly Bryce had been the perfect agent. An engineer, track star and gymnast? It almost seemed obvious. If he'd gone through with the criminology classes they joked about it might have been. Of course Bryce Larkin would be partnered with a girl like Sarah. He always got the best girls… Though that didn't mean he got her, right? They were just partners…

Did Bryce just hate him? It took a special kind of hate to get someone kicked out of their dream school, steal their girlfriend, and top it off by basically forcing them to become some kind of living government computer. He didn't just put Chuck in danger, he put Ellie in danger. Hell, he put the world in danger. What if Chuck wasn't able to see the images or it fried his brain? Did he shit in Bryce's cereal or something? Was he going to find out Bryce had always been the reason his mom left and he'd been sleeping with her too?

Or maybe he'd come along and sleep with Ellie to break her up with Devon and make both Bartowskis miserable. Chuck would rip his fucking throat out if he ever went near her. She deserved at least someone as good as Devon, and Chuck wasn't sure there was a better guy. He'd definitely never met one. The only one he'd thought might be had fucked his girlfriend and framed him and sent him government secrets that almost got him blown up by a bomb he only disabled because it was attached to a crappy computer he knew because a coworker at his shit job was too stupid to use a virtual machine.

These people weren't going away either, which meant his time as Piranha was basically done. He couldn't continue his search for Orion or the G-Man with them around. Now if they found his laptop he wasn't just going to jail, he was going to some hole in the ground where they would probably go all Clockwork Orange and torture their secrets out of him before throwing him in a river with an extra hole in his head.

The one good thing in his life was gone, again because of Bryce. He was never Batman, he couldn't even be Robin. He wasn't even sure there was anyone as low as him. If typing was martial arts he'd be Dan Hibiki being put down by Ryu. He'd be happy to be Ken, but Bryce was definitely the ever winning Ryu, and Chuck might as well go out, get a pink gi and start handing people his autograph.

He spent the night there, his mind aflood with thoughts as the sea crashed at his feet and the sun broke the horizon. It was no surprise that they had followed him, though he was relieved it was Sarah who finally approached him as morning came.

When she sat beside him he asked, "There's nowhere I can run, is there?" Even if the Piranha could, Chuck Bartowski couldn't. He couldn't abandoned Ellie, not even for this.

"Not from us," Sarah answered, watching him look back out to the waves. "Talk to me, Chuck."

"Yesterday I was making eleven bucks an hour fixing computers," he said not quite looking at her. "Now I have one in my brain and I can't figure out why Bryce did this. Why he chose me." He finally looked at her after asking, "What are you going to do with me? What happens now?"

"For now you go back to your own life. We'll protect you and you'll work with us."

He looked to her and met her eyes. If he had to lose the Piranha then maybe working with them would be enough good. "My sister, Devon, are they in danger?"

"Tell them nothing to keep them safe." Both looked back out to the sea. After a moment she looked to Chuck. "I need you to do one more thing for me."

"Yeah?" His voice felt hollow in his ears. Defeated.

"Trust me, Chuck."

When he turned to her his lip was pulled to the side in a barely there smile which she met before leaning over, bouncing off his side as they turned back to the sea.

They stayed there for a bit more, sat in silence together until it was broken by others and they got up and made their way back to Ellie's. The moment he was through the door Ellie was coming out of her room talking about how worried she was but Chuck didn't care, he just hugged her. She could be angry at him, but he needed his rock. Of course spotting the hug, Devon added himself in, but Chuck didn't mind at all. He didn't have much, and now it felt like he had even less, but he still had them. For now.

* * *

 **AN:**

I freely admit I considered having a bunch of fake Bryces come back from the dead to lay into the Superman analogy. Just the idea of a fake Bryce with those big Eradicator Superman glasses amuses me.

The Dan Hibiki reference is further explained in a later chapter if it wasn't obvious enough or people don't feel like looking it up.

Main reason I separated this from previous chapter was to divide the uphill and downhill sections of the date. Hopefully people don't mind. Chapter lengths are kind of random.

I'm trying to save fucks in this section of the story for stuff dealing with Bryce to show his anger about him and more specifically here how aggressive his protectiveness can be. It's a change that cascades further in the story.


	6. Helicopters and Tangos

**CHAPTER 6**

What the hell was his life? His cover girlfriend worked in a corndog shop, which he was still wary of ever since the realization that corndogs were Morgan's last meal. His NSA bodyguard was working at the Buy More. He had to give up the one good thing he was doing with his life, and all of it because some jerk he was stupid enough to think was his friend apparently was part of some cosmic conspiracy to screw him over.

Oh, and that Porsche, it was Sarah's after all.

Of course he was gung-ho when Sarah mentioned the doctor who could maybe get the intersect out of his head. Maybe if it was gone he could go back to his normal life. He'd still be watched for a while, but eventually maybe he could go back to normal and be just another guy… who also happens to secretly be one of the most wanted hackers in the world.

Even though he went home with a headache, his not-really-a-second-date was still the best he'd had in years. Part of him wanted to just call it and let that be the last second date he bothered with. He could be a Monk again, maybe focus more on the Piranha once things settled. The blow of finding out Sarah was a CIA agent and he was just some mark hurt.

Yet when Casey came up telling him to not trust Sarah, he couldn't help but question it. Maybe it was her being much, much prettier, or maybe it was just her being nicer, but he found it easier to deal with her than Casey. It almost wasn't surprising when she told him not to meet with Casey and showed him an NSA incinerator.

It all rolled around in his head until suddenly Chuck landed a helicopter and was being yelled at that he should have stayed in the car, as if that was a choice.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay…"

"No it is not okay!" Sarah exclaimed. "How could you think I was the double, huh?" He felt like a kid, like he was eight being yelled at by his mother or something. It was ridiculous. He even looked at his feet like he used to. "You know I'm not Bryce. Bryce betrayed everything that I believe in and if you ever accuse me of that again, then I will walk away, mission over and we will all go back to Washington. And you do not want that to happen, Chuck. That you should trust me on."

Chuck gaped at the implied threat as she walked away. Casey looked between the two and started to speak when Chuck suddenly cut him off. "Do it."

Sarah stopped mid stride to turn on him. "Excuse me?"

Chuck felt his anger boil up in him. Casey crossed his arms, smirking as he watched Sarah walk back toward Chuck. "Throw me in the bunker, but you better hope you can get your precious secrets from a corpse, because that's the only way you're getting them."

Both agents knit their brows, exchanging glances as Chuck stepped up to Sarah, ignoring Casey. "You need me. Both of you. All of you. If you don't like it blame that piece of shit who sent the email to some worthless loser whose life he ruined twice over now. I had plenty of Bryce Larkin ruining my life at Stanford. I didn't ask him to frame me and get me expelled out of a school I could barely afford. I didn't ask for him to follow that up by fucking my girlfriend. I didn't ask for him to ruin the few things in my life that made me happy since I watched my only friend die in my arms. And I sure as hell never asked for any of this Intersect shit!

"You want me to help, I'll help, but threaten me again and you might as well try throwing me in a bunker and hope you gag me before I bite through my tongue, because I'm never telling anyone a single thing I see. Or maybe I will, since there's really no way for anyone to know if I'm making it all up. It's not like any of you give a shit about trampling on an innocent person, you've all made that very clear. So maybe you should be trying to earn my trust instead of demanding I trust you when all any of you have done is lie to me and pull my life through a sewer of shit!"

He stormed back to his car, his brow sunken as the maelstrom in his mind raged. They wanted to push him around, well they were going to be shocked to find out he's not some dumb goldfish, he's a fucking Piranha and he'll rip them to shreds.

"Shit!" Sarah whispered once Chuck was out of earshot.

"Smooth, Walker. That natural, or the CIA teach you that?"

Sarah glowered at Casey, shaking her head. "I can't deal with this, why don't you-" She stopped herself from suggesting he go back with Chuck while she waited there when they saw the Herder drive off.

Casey groaned. "What did I do to deserve this idiot?" Pulling out his phone he brought up a display showing the car's GPS, which showed it heading back to Echo Park. "Seems he's just going home to sulk."

Of course he was, at least every few seconds. Every other few seconds he was going home to track down the files of everyone involved with this situation and tear their lives to shreds. Other seconds he was going to pull Ellie from bed and tell her the truth. Or walk to a news studio and give someone the story of the millennium.

Ultimately, he settled on planning. Figuring they already had some kind of bugs in his room, he decided he needed to counter those. He'd considered doing it the clever way. It wouldn't be hard to make some loops and trick the cameras. They were probably being run out of Casey's apartment. No, he was going to bite back.

He wanted to start soon but Bryce's burial was the next day, so his trip to the Buy More would have to wait. As much as he hated the guy, he was still his friend at one point, so Chuck at least had to be there. Standing at the back of the grounds, Chuck wondered if any of the people in the seats even knew him or if they were all CIA plants. The only one he was sure of was Sarah, who stood far from him. For a moment he considered waving, but he could tell even from a distance she had tears in her eyes, and suddenly that stray thought came back to him.

Bryce Larkin always got the best girls.

Ellie had suggested he apologize to her but Chuck wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it or if he even wanted to. Yet he still felt bad about yelling at her, so he held off on his plan, waited until he had a break and went over to apologize a few moments before Ellie and Devon showed up to have a makeup meal. To his relief she also apologized for yelling at him, so at least he wasn't a complete push over.

Her smile as he bit into the burnt corndog was definitely worth it. For a moment he almost considered giving up his plan, but knew he had to if he ever wanted to get any kind of ground in this situation. He wasn't completely useless, he just had to show them.

He couldn't do his black box routine, and they most likely went through his mail, so it didn't matter if he went through the Buy More. It wasn't like he could hide what he was making anyway. Once he was finished they would know.

Of course before he got a chance to do anything besides pile the parts under his bed he was given his first mission. He learned to Tango from a mostly naked Awesome, and within a minute of starting his first mission spilled soy sauce on his shirt. He even ran into an old Stanford alumni, who watched as his 'date' went off with some older guy he had been sure was an assassin. At least until he bumped into, or rather tangoed with, the actual assassin and asked a few too many question. As much as he might have been happy to have a woman that looked like that invite him up to her room, doing so with a gun in his side definitely didn't help, especially not when she threw a knife between his legs. Far too close to parts he suddenly wished he hadn't been so selective to use.

Ellie wasn't happy to hear Chuck's conclusion that things with Sarah were complicated, but Chuck found himself smiling as he watched her walk back to her room with Devon. At least he had one thing in his life that wasn't too complicated… baring the lies.

Of course the little good he felt faded when he went to the Buy More and found that the other Nerd Herders gave up on fixing the computers in the back when Harry Tang brought more for them to repair. Though Big Mike wasn't too upset, apparently figuring the rush as an incentive more than a requirement, Chuck knew it was still a blow against any chance he had of becoming assistant manager over Harry Tang.

Thankfully when La Ciudad and her goons showed up, Chuck managed to lock one of them in the cage in time for Casey to show up and shoot the guy with a tranq.

He found some relief from the day later when he talked to Ellie, telling her that yeah, he liked Sarah. Despite it all, even if she didn't really like him, he still liked her.

After dinner he walked her out to her car, which she used to congratulate him on his first mission. And as good as it felt to have her say all that, he shook his head. "Tomorrow I still have clock in at Buy More. I mean what's the good of being a hero when nobody knows about it?"

He felt dumb asking that. Not only did just about every superhero story have something to say about that, but he knew himself in a way. The problem was after years of the Piranha being the hero, Chuck Bartowski wanted to be one too.

"You know," Sarah said as if it was obvious. As if that had been enough. Her features softened as she added, "And so do I."

And suddenly that seemed like it would be enough. With a smirk on his lips he thought that maybe that was the problem. The Piranha was him alone. No one knew about it, not even Ellie, but this, the stuff he was doing with Sarah and Casey, they knew about it. The government was probably going to wipe it from existence when they were done, maybe even wipe him from existence, and he was pretty sure Casey wouldn't spare him a thought. But Sarah might. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If he couldn't be with her maybe having her remember him and the things he did would be enough.

"You know if we were really dating this would be the part where I would be forced to kiss you good night."

"Forced?" She repeated with a smile. "Would it be so bad?"

For a second he'd wondered why he'd even said it, but seeing her smile made him glad he did. The hint that maybe it wouldn't be so repulsive to her made it even better. "I'm sure I could suffer through it."

"Me too," she declared. For another second he considered just leaning in and kissing her, but he didn't. He'd tell himself later it was because of the small cut on her bottom lip rather than the fear of trying it and having her reject him. That made it easier to not feel so bad watching her swiftly turn and leave before he could do anything.

If things did turn out for the worst he hoped she at least remembered him. At least someone would know he did something good with his life and, for a while at least, Chuck Bartowski wasn't completely worthless.

* * *

 **AN:**

VS The Helicopter is one of the episodes I considered more major reworks on. Originally I'd considered Chuck pushing back against the infighting between Casey and Sarah, but realized the path I had for it lost the end with him to do more. It's the first real hint of him being more willing to put up a fight about things and stand up for himself at times. He won't be suddenly beating up spies without skill flashes though.

VS the Tango was another without too much to change. At first I figured Chuck wouldn't get forced to Ciudad's room since he wouldn't be outed by Morgan's call, but he was already asking too many questions. I also thought maybe the Nerd Herd abandoning the job would hurt him, but Big Mike wasn't really expecting it done that soon so it kind of didn't matter.

Bigger changes are definitely incoming. One episode is basically erased beyond the first scene, while another I basically the same but with shifted motives and extra scenes, but this is still early so the differences have built up too much.


	7. Diamonds and Olives

**CHAPTER 7**

It was taking some time to get everything in order with his little side project. He wanted to make sure he got it right, so occasionally would draw up something on a notepad to help give him an idea of how to build what he wanted, then flushed it. If some agent wanted to dig through the sewers let them.

It wasn't that either thing was really that difficult to make, but more he wanted to get it right. Chuck had no illusions that Casey, Sarah and whoever was in charge were going to be pissed when it was done. There was pretty much no chance they wouldn't be. Part of him was questioning whether he'd even end up using either device, but he at least wanted to know he had them. He wanted to be able to push back, even a little.

Of course that meant more awkwardness when Ellie invited Sarah over not just for dinner, but game night, which included her telling stories he was positive were all lies and him bringing up how Bryce Larkin was the person he most hated. Of course that had only grown the past month, but it was an obvious answer even to Ellie and Devon. The only person who would be above him was someone whose name he didn't even know, and may well have died long ago. Of course Chuck wouldn't tell anyone he'd taken to calling the G-Man Joe Chill back when he was in his Batman phase, and the name had stuck in his mind.

Of course when he asked about Bryce afterward she told him they were partners but not really friends. Though he desperately wanted to believe that was true a little voice in the back of his head told him that was another lie.

Watching her walk to her car and drive away, it felt like something was chomping away inside him. She'd even tried to play it off like he could just ask her about herself and she'd tell him, but he knew damn well she'd never tell him. As far as he knew not a single thing about her was real. She'd admitted her name wasn't real. _Another lie for the pile_ , that voice in the back of his head told him. _Why do you even trust her?_

With a groan he turned and made his way back to his room, spending the night soldering under his blankets. He was going to need a new blanket when this was done. It had more burn marks than a narcoleptic smoker's carpet.

He was half asleep when morning came and he found Carina waiting in the courtyard and stumbled into a briefing with each agent's boss. He was almost surprised he didn't flash on them, but he still didn't have any consistent way to flash. Sometimes it's a name, a face, even a scar. He half expects to flash from a smell or touching something.

It was surprising when he returned to the Nerd Herd hours later to find Sarah pulling Carina away to speak away from Jeff and Lester. When she invited herself over to help maintain their cover, Chuck found himself staring at her through the movie, watching as she picked the olives off her pizza, cementing for him the first real thing he knew about her. He still wasn't sure eyes could be that enrapturing, and hair was easy enough to dye, but she definitely didn't like olives.

He wasn't sure why she was trying to stay away from Carina, or rather keep him away from Carina, not until he went for a late night service call to the DEA agent's hotel room. As much as her disrobing had made him uncomfortable, he imagined Sarah was more worried about her telling him Bryce was her boyfriend. He was pretty sure he was right when he told her the next day and he found himself on the receiving end of an "It's complicated." Weren't spies supposed to be good liars?

 _Another lie for the pile_ , he thought between the chomps in his ear. Or maybe it wasn't chomping, maybe it was his brain bouncing around in his skull. Maybe that was why he made a crack about her and Bryce breaking into the bedroom while they went around Alahi's mansion. Maybe if not for that he would have known better than to point Carina to the fire extinguisher.

But then he might not have been annoyed enough with everyone to go off plan and stumble as they ran on the beach. He might not have thought to grab a rock and stuff it in his pocket, dumping the diamond in his pocket and tucking the rock into the pouch.

He wasn't very surprised when they argued over who should take the diamond. Though he could have just given Carina the bag and told Sarah he had the diamond afterword, he was raw about her lies. So made it seem like he was doing it to spite her, and maybe he was. He wanted to make her sweat. And yet again he found himself oddly not surprised when Carina summoned some kind of remote control underwater jet ski and sped away with what she thought was the diamond.

A petty part of him felt good seeing Sarah so annoyed while another felt pretty darn great about his decision to switch the diamond with a rock. At least until Sarah started chastising him in the car when Casey came to rescue them. "I have to be able to trust you on a mission Chuck, no matter how you're feeling about me personally!"

Were her shoulders bare? His hand in his jacket pocket, he exclaimed, "How am I supposed to know Carina has a remote control jet ski? It's not usually an option in real life!"

She was topless, putting a white shirt over a beige bra or something. "Our orders were to bring the diamond IN, Chuck."

"What is she going to do with it?" Chuck asked, glancing toward the sea. "Is she going to sell it?"

"Nah she's a gamer," Casey assured. "She'll give it to her bosses and move up the DEA's covert ranks."

Was-Sarah was changing. "What are you doing?"

"I can't believe I have to work my stupid hot dog shift," she groused, laying back to pull on her skirt. "If I call in sick again I'll get canned!"

"They didn't buy out the Winerlicious?" Chuck muttered to himself.

When Sarah's phone rang she answered it with a "What" that made it clear who was on the other end. "Well you left us to die." Casey went about tracking it as Chuck watched them with a smirk. "You're burning a bridge, Carina and the CIA will have your ass for this."

"No they won't," Chuck said.

"What?" Sarah said turning to him, watching Chuck's hand come up between the seats holding the diamond between his fingers. "You have the diamond?"

"What?" Carina yelled, pulling open the pouch to find a smooth stone. "Oh, you dirty son of a-"

Sarah hung up with a laugh. Part of her wanted to punch him, another wanted to slap him in the back of the head, and another just wanted to grab his cheeks and kiss him. Instead she snatched the diamond from him.

Casey snickered. "Nice one, Bartowski. Might want start watching your back though. Don't know if Carina's going to take this lying down. Though I'm sure she'd try if you ask."

Chuck saw Sarah roll her eyes in the mirror, finishing up her buttons until Casey raised it but kept quiet.

In her room an hour later Carina was packing when she spotted an SUV skidding to a stop at the valet before Alahi and his muscle started inside. With a groan she grabbed her gun and phone, sending a message to Sarah.

Chuck was sat at the Nerd Herd desk when Sarah came striding through the doors with purpose. Quickly sitting up he watched her come to the desk, swirling her hand as she waved to Casey. It was clearly some kind of signal, because suddenly he abandoned the path he was taking around the store and headed for the doors.

Chuck glanced at Lester before moving to the opposite side of the desk, putting as much distance between them as he could. Once Sarah was at the desk she explained, "You have to stay here until I get back. If we're not back in time then you need to drive home and stay there. No detours, understood?"

"What's happening?"

Sarah hesitated, but leaned in slightly. "Carina sent an SOS. Alahi's at her hotel."

"We have to go save her."

Sarah smiled hearing the need in his voice. It was almost desperate. "We will. Casey and I will. Which is why we need you to stay here and stay safe, Chuck."

"Sarah I can help."

"You're helping by staying here," she assured, sounding like a mother placating her child. She even had the little pat on his hand down. "Can you do that?"

She didn't seem to notice how tightly Chuck was gripping the desk as he nodded. "No detours."

"Thank you," she said walking away from the desk the moment the words left his mouth.

Lester watched her stride out of the store and slid his chair over to Chuck with a sly smirk. "Someone have a headache?"

"You if you don't get away from me," Chuck seethed.

Lester's eyes widened, swiftly kicking off the floor to slide away.

Chuck stormed around the desk and made his way to the doors, standing in them as he watched Sarah and Casey get into her Porsche and speed away. The minute the car was out of sight he could see the pair rushing into a hotel lobby as dozens of soldiers fired on them. He could see the bullets ripping through Carina's stomach, two through Casey's neck as he fired on them, and one to Sarah's heart as she tried to get to cover.

Then they got worse. He'd been handsy with Sarah when she and Carina were playing his ditzy sisters. Why wouldn't he just capture them, force himself on them. People like that were garbage, so why wouldn't he be the worst of the worst? And he'd had Carina this whole time.

Suddenly he was back on the pier trying to give Morgan CPR. He was useless again. Could the Piranha help? Not from here. He could get into the camera systems if he had some kind of way in, but he'd have to have some in to the hotel's intranet. He suddenly wished he had been using his time to make some kind of USB relay to give them, but realized they wouldn't take it. They would turn down his help, because he was still just the loser to them.

Clocking out of the Buy More, he drove him as quickly as he could, pushing out the awful possibilities flooding his mind. It felt like the apartment shook as much as he was when he stormed inside, making his way to his room and pulling his box under his covers again. Whatever doubts he had about this didn't matter now. He was going to prove to them he wasn't completely useless. While Chuck Bartowski might just be some nobody failure, the Piranha could help people, and he was still alive inside Chuck, he just had to stay hidden, so Chuck was going to paint him gold and let them think him a pet.

He almost burned himself when he heard a sudden knock on his window, but quickly moved his finger away from the soldering iron and shut it off, holding one hand over it to keep the blanket from folding into it as he poked his head out of them. Looking across his room he saw the lock flip open on his window before it opened and Sarah climbed through it, freezing as she found him sat on his bed with his blanket over him, his hands between his legs with a guilty expression.

Eyes wide she asked, "Should I come back?"

Chuck swiftly pulled the soldering iron out from beneath the blanket and laughed sheepishly. "Just some night soldering."

Sarah's brow rose, giving a slight nod. "Why?"

"Side project," he said with a laugh, yanking the iron's plug out of the wall and setting it aside, letting the blankets fall over what he was working on. Sarah glanced at the bed while he got out of it and suddenly wrapped his arms around her. "Thank god you're okay."

Sarah's surprise eased when he quickly leapt back, chuckling at his nervous expression. "Thank you for your concern, Chuck, but everything was fine. Carina practically handled it herself."

"Good, good," he nodded, pocketing his hands. "I was, um, well, obviously I was worried."

A smile took her lips as she nodded. "I could tell."

His eyes downcast, Chuck's jaw shifted. "I'm sorry I couldn't help."

His distraught tone surprised her, so she stepped forward shaking her head. "Chuck it's-"

"I won't let it happen again," he said raising his gaze to her, his eyes as firm as his voice.

It took a moment for her to shake her head, frowning. "Chuck you did help. You got us the diamond so even if things went wrong Alahi wouldn't have it, and you stayed safe so Casey and I didn't have to worry about you."

She knew right away that only made things worse, but Chuck only let his jaw tighten and nodded, his gaze falling again. "Did you come here just to let me know you're okay?"

The hopeful note in his voice gave more depth to her frown. "Mission debrief," she said, not wanting to tell him no.

Chuck nodded. "Give me a minute?"

Sarah went to nod, but he still hadn't looked up. "The call comes in five at Casey's."

She'd turned to head for the window when she heard Chuck speak. "Sarah."

Turning back she found him looking at her with a slight smile that failed to hide the somberness touching his eyes. "Yes, Chuck?"

"Carina wasn't lying, was she?"

Sarah debated her answer for what felt like minutes. She could deny it, but she could tell he knew already. It was obvious he all but knew, the problem was she still didn't want to answer. It was as if some part of her wished it wasn't true.

Her silence was enough of an answer, though she was surprised to see his smile grow a bit, though not much. "It makes sense. Bryce always got the best girls. Of course he'd get the best of the best."

Chuck quickly turned back to the bed, pulling out the soldering iron and putting it under the blanket to pack his side project away. The agent in her knew she should stay and try to find out what he was making, but she left through the window, fighting the slight shake in her hand.

Beckman and Graham told them loss of the diamond all but assured Alahi's network would crumble, but both agents noticed Chuck was quiet. And not just quiet for Chuck, quiet for them. He'd barely made a noise, even as Carina met them in the courtyard near sunset.

As much as Carina annoyed her, Sarah would miss her. She could be a bitch, but she was still Sarah's only friend. At least until Chuck, which is why she had to fight off showing how much Carina's barb about her cover being boring made her bristle. Instead she glanced to him saying, "Well you know, we have our adventures."

"Right," Carina said with a placating nod which made Chuck wonder if agents were taught to act like mothers, or if all mothers were secretly government agents.

When Sarah moved to leave she turned to Chuck. "Dinner tonight, so we can talk?"

Surprised but pleased, he nodded. "Pizza?"

"Sounds good."

While she left Chuck felt a silent cheer go off in the back of his head. He was going to show her he at least knew one real thing about her she couldn't deny. And it was something he found out on his own.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Carina asked from directly behind him, "Sure you don't want to come back to my hotel room?"

"Um, uh, as flattered and… intimidated as I am by your proposition," Chuck began, hoping she didn't take proposition as an implication of anything even though he was pretty sure it was what she was asking, "why me?"

Carina swayed her head slightly. "Well, you're sorta cute-ish." He knew the bite on her lip was supposed to be coquettish, draw his attention to her lips, but he didn't feel much of a pull toward them. At least no more than any other woman. "But, um, the real reason is… I love taking what Sarah wants."

"Wh-What me? No." He gave a single shake of his head, "Sarah-Sarah doesn't want me."

"Yeah, she probably doesn't even know it herself yet," Carina said pressing a hand to his shoulder, "but I do."

Turning to watch yet another beautiful spy leave, chuck mused that was probably something most people would be happy with, yet the thing that made him smile was the idea that maybe Carina wasn't lying again.

Sarah was on her bed finishing up a report when the knock came, and she hurried over to open it and find Chuck standing there with a pizza box and bag in hand.

"Hey," he said quietly, hoping he wasn't disturbing her despite them having planned this. Her smile warmed him, like a wave washing away more sand from the beach of doubt in his mind. Setting the bag on the table near the door he reached down and opened the pizza box to present what felt like his greatest achievement in the past month if not longer. "Vegetarian, no olives. It's the only thing I know about you that's true."

And suddenly the way she smiled at him while leaning her head against the door she held open felt like his greatest achievement. Closing the box he concluded, "You don't like olives."

"Thank you." She looked at Chuck and couldn't hide her smile if she wanted to. She felt at once lucky and awful, but mostly lucky to have him in her life. Not just as an asset, or even as a friend, just… him. "Come in."

"Thank you." He waited a moment for her to close the door and make her way to the bed before he started. "Look I'm sorry about the beach. I know it all worked out but you thought it was real and it upset you so I'm sorry. You're right though that I shouldn't let my feelings affect the mission. It's all just…"

She sat at the foot of her bed, watching him sit in front of her and set the pizza down before looking to her, taking a second to think over his words.

"It's a lot, sometimes. Especially when it comes to Bryce. He's… hard to deal with." He winced slightly and sighed, meeting her eyes. "I'm so sorry to mention him so much. I'm sure this is probably so hard for you. It must be so hard to lose a partner, but a boyfriend, someone you care about, who must have meant the world to you? I'm so sorry."

Sarah kept her face even, though it helped that she couldn't decide if she wanted to smile or frown. Chuck was being so sincere and considerate it was touching, but she couldn't help but question what he was saying. Not his sincerity, but if Bryce mattered even half as much as Chuck seemed to think he did.

She cared for him, maybe even could have loved him, but he didn't mean the world to her. Sarah doubted anyone meant that much to her. When Bryce died it didn't feel like her world died with him. It just hurt that he'd betrayed her. She'd wanted him to be the one person she really trusted, who she could show her true self to, and yet in all their time together she hadn't shown him and he didn't seem to care. She had been sure he cared for her, but not enough to want to know her beyond the agent. If he ever loved her then Bryce loved Mrs. Anderson, not Sarah Walker.

Even if her parents died she wasn't sure it would ruin her world. She'd been separated from them both for so long and their relationships were so strained. She'd be heartbroken, but not ruined. Even the baby she'd saved and sang to wouldn't ruin her. She'd be devastated and disappointed she had failed to protect her, but she doubted it would break her.

"I just…" Chuck sighed, deciding to stop making this about Bryce, or at least mentioning him. He was jealous, or rather envious, of Bryce. He had been with her, the girl he wished he could be with. The girl who made him think for half a day that maybe his life wasn't pile of misery he had to constantly dig himself out of, that maybe the nerd couldn't just get a girl, but he could get THE girl.

"I just wish I knew something real about you," said Chuck. "Can you just tell me one true thing?"

Sarah tried to keep her expression stoic, but felt her stomach twist into itself. She had to close her eyes to break his gaze.

"Just one. Like-like where'd you grow up?" She'd managed to compose herself enough to look at him as he continued. "Or if that's to much-I get it, I get it, if that's too much then what's your name? What's your real name?"

He stared at her, pleading with her for anything, some morsel he could cling to and know that Carina wasn't lying. That he hadn't been wrong during their date. But she didn't speak.

"Middle name?" He said softly, pleading. "What's your middle name? Can't you just tell me…"

He gaze kept his and he wanted so badly to be able to see something there, but her face was stoic. Not stony and rejecting, just stoic. She wasn't going to tell him. She was never going to tell him. And really, why should he expect differently. Who was he?

He looked to the side, motioning to the pizza as he turned to her pulling in his lips as he resolved himself to accepting it. "I'm gonna go and go get the napkins."

Sarah kept herself facing forward as he walked to the door for the bag he set down earlier and suddenly found her voice. "It's Lisa," she said, part of her hoping he could hear it since she didn't whisper that, but did whisper as she continued, "my middle name is Lisa."

Though part of her felt like that was a lot, another knew it was pathetically little. Maybe Bryce wasn't the problem after all. She wanted someone to open up to and here had what she wanted, but still couldn't do it. She would get herself though it by telling herself it was because he was her asset, because he wasn't an agent, because he could be tortured and give up the information, because he was just a civilian, but each was a lie and none were the problem.

Watching him return with the bag, she let out a breath. "Chuck." The hope in his eyes as he looked to her stung, especially knowing it would die in his eye as she asked, "What are you making in your room?"

She was right about his expression, but he managed to keep his smile plastered on his face as he opened the box for her. "I'm an engineer. I don't have a degree, but I was only a few credits short. I like making stuff sometimes. Little gadgets I build and break down just to prove to myself I can still do it or to try and prove an idea."

Sarah didn't believe much past the first two sentences, but knew better than to say as much. "Why keep it secret?"

"Because I'd rather not have Casey see it while he goes through the camera feeds in my room and decide he has to remind me that I'm wasting my time or I don't really know what I'm doing since I don't have my degree, or whatever jab he'd try to get in."

"Chuck," she said taking a slice, "that's a pretty bad lie."

He snickered, taking his own slice and setting the box aside. "I know, but it's the best I got right now. It wasn't all a lie though. I do make stuff and keep it secret. I don't want Ellie to think I'm trying to invent something or that I'm going to hide away in my room working on stuff all the time like my dad. Sometimes it's an idea I have, other times it's just because I'm worried I'm going to forget how to do it. It's like a gun, I guess."

"A gun?" She asked quietly, still chewing.

Swallowing the bite her took, Chuck nodded. "You have to keep it cleaned and polished, right? Well, Herding isn't exactly the best way to keep the ol' engineering guns polished." At that he raised his arms and flexed them as if he were Hulk Hogan, only with none of the muscle.

Thankfully Sarah put a hand over her mouth and laughed, keeping him from feeling too stupid. It was worth looking stupid to hear her laugh and see her smile.

His smile grew solemn after she took another bite and shook her head. "I know it's not something you guys like. I'm honestly surprised you haven't just gone through my room for it, or if you or Casey have that you haven't just demanded I tell you what it is, but it's just something I need to do. With the way everything is right now… I just need it. I swear it's not something that's going to hurt anyone." Maybe Casey, but she didn't need to know that, and it wouldn't hurt bad. "It's probably not whatever you're worried it is. It's not like I'm making a ray gun or something."

"I doubt you'd be hiding that if you were."

"So what do you think I'm making?"

Taking a moment to chew over her food and thoughts she swallowed and shrugged. "I don't know. Casey thinks it's something to try and get away from us, but I know you won't run and leave Ellie."

"At least one of you know me."

Even fighting it the smile still came to Sarah's lips. "I was thinking some way to clone or redirect your GPS, but that might just be from today. I kept expecting to turn a corner at the hotel and find you there hoping you could help."

Chuck shook his head. "You said yourself I can't help you."

"I never said that, Chuck." Her voice was firm, a bit upset. "I said the opposite."

"I know, but I didn't really help. Doing nothing isn't helping. It's just staying out of the way."

"Putting my mind at ease is helping, Chuck."

"Not enough," he said taking a big bite of his pizza.

"You could be not helping at all," she said reaching out to place a hand over his on his knee. "You could be awful, but you're not. You're constantly helping us, and not just by staying out of the way. In fact I'm not sure you're capable of that if you're within fifty yards of us."

"More like eighty," he mumbled between chews. "Football field is my absolute limit."

Sarah smirked. "I'll try to remember that."

Downing the mouthful of pizza, Chuck shrugged. "I just… I hated watching you and Casey leave on your own, Sarah. It was like I…" He shook his head. "I just need to do something more, and I think the things I'm making will help me. So please, don't ask me to stop."

Sarah examined him and decided if she couldn't bring herself to open up to him she would at least give him this. He deserved more and this felt like the least she could do. "Just promise me it won't hurt you?"

Chuck waved a hand over his chest. "Cross my heart."

* * *

 **AN:**

This chapter also had my first major rewrite as I wrote out a whole bit with him calling Sarah and telling her where Carina and Alahi's men were by accessing the cameras, but then realized it was a stretch and by not having it I got something more.

Chuck's almost desperate need to help the people he cares about is a major driving force for him here, and is what will push him almost as much as how protective he can be, both of which are things he has in canon but are amplified here by Morgan's death. It's also why he's maybe a bit grimmer in his view of thing, and paired with his spiraling leads to him quickly thinking the worst when he's left behind.

Of note in Chuck's daymare about them getting killed in the hotel lobby, Sarah gets one shot to the heart like Morgan did. It's little things like that and the agents as mothers line that I never plan but always feel a little mental click whenever I put them in.


	8. Grave Talk

**CHAPTER 8**

They were done, or at least Chuck thought they were. He still hadn't actually turned anything on, so he wasn't really sure if anything worked. But Chuck decided not to turn them on yet. He knew they would cause problems, and it was too close to risk them grounding him, so to speak. So Chuck tucked both devices in a box in his closet and decided to call into work and tell them he'd be late.

When Casey clocked in and saw Chuck's card hadn't been moved. Spotting a note on the board beside it saying Chuck would be late, Casey groaned and called Sarah. "Walker, is the moron with you?"

Sarah bit back a retort. "Is he not at work?"

"He hasn't punched in and he was supposed to start an hour before me."

Sarah sighed, grabbing her bag from under the Wienerlicious counter and checking a PDA dedicated to tracking Chuck's various GPS devices. Luckily all but his watch were on the same path. "I'll tail him since you just punched in."

After changing in the back Sarah told Scooter she had a family emergency and hurried out to her car, speeding out of the lot. Though her confusion grew when she saw Chuck finally come to a stop, it eased when she spotted the Nerd Herder a block away and realized Chuck was parked in front of a graveyard.

She watched him sat behind the wheel, bobbing his head for a minute before finally taking a breath and unplugging his ipod before shutting the engine off. He blew out a long breath once he got out of the car and stood in front of the gate, taking another moment to himself. She saw he was holding a six pack of yoohoos.

When he entered the graveyard Sarah debated following him, but the agent in her won out. She couldn't risk someone kidnapping him while he was out of sight. And an awful part of her just wanted to know what he was doing. She knew he had a friend who died in high school, he'd even referenced him bleeding out in his arms once, but rarely mentioned it otherwise.

Chuck walked his usual path to the grave of Morgan Grimes and found a few flowers laid beside it, which meant Morgan's mother had been there as she was every weekend. With a somber smile he sank to the grass, sitting with his legs crossed in front of the grave. He looked down to where he knew the casket rest beneath the earth, setting the yoohoos beside it.

"Sorry it's been a while, Buddy. Things have been… Well crazier than they've ever been." Chuckling, he reached up to rub his forehead. "If I told you what was actually happening, well I'd have to kill you," Chuck said with a morose laugh. "But since someone did that already I guess I can tell you some stuff. I just…"

Chuck sat up a bit and looked around, and though he didn't see anyone he still shook his head when he settled back down and looked to the grass. "Maybe I'm just paranoid, but in case someone comes by or something I'll keep it vague. Sorry, Buddy. You know I don't want to keep it from you, but, well, national security demands it, I guess.

"You know all about the other stuff, right? Well can you believe that isn't the problem? I always thought it would be. Or maybe Bryce and Jill. I'd run into them and it would all be fresh again. Hey, maybe you actually get to meet him now if you're even anywhere else. Though I kind of hope you're not where Bryce is. I guess he still helped people, so wouldn't deserve to be there either. Even with all the stuff he did to me he wasn't so awful, right? He at least helped people for his job. Saved lives, stopped bad guys.

"Anyway, it's none of that stuff. Maybe kind of Bryce, but not really. Point is it's something different." Chuck tried to think of how to explain it before he laughed, shaking his head when he finally settled back to a wry smile. "I kind of got a super power. It's' nothing great. No super speed or anything. My luck I'd get motion sick."

Chuck paused, taking one of the yoohoos. "Hope you don't mind me bumming one of the milks, Buddy."

After a big sip, Chuck screw the cap back on the bottle and set it between his legs. "I met this girl because of it. You'd love her, Buddy. She's… She's Vicky Vale. Or maybe Selina Kyle, but without the crazy. It's like, take the best of them and you get half of her. There's no one like Sarah.

"We had this date. I couldn't believe my luck when she asked me out. A girl like that asking out Chuck Bartowski? She's so pretty, but the way she smiled... I felt like such a bumbling idiot every time I spoke to her, but it felt like that was okay, and she still asked me out. And then it was great. The best date ever. It wasn't like we went anywhere special, but it was the best. It all felt so... real. It felt like the start of something. Something big. Something important. And I guess it was, but not in the way I thought. It was so great, but just like our last day everything went bad. Somehow the best date I've ever been on turned into one of the worst days of my life. And even knowing it was all a lie, that she never really felt anything for me, I still trusted her. I still do. And there are these times, Buddy, I swear I..."

Picking up the bottle, Chuck tapped the ground with it and took a breath. "I probably shouldn't get my hopes up though, huh? But at least she works with me, kind of. Feels more like I work for her sometimes, but at least she treats me like a person, you know? Not like the other guy I work with. He's fine, but not like her, you know? He's more like… He thinks he's Captain America, but he's more like Punisher, if Frank wasn't completely insane. But we're good. I think we're doing good at least. For now, anyway."

Chuck blew out a breath. "Honestly, some days I'm pretty sure I'm going to be joining you and Bryce wherever you are soon. Not just cause of all the stuff we have to do. Part of it's that, it's really dangerous stuff. If I hadn't disabled that bomb, or Sarah hadn't talked me through landing the helicopter, or if they hadn't got to the hotel room in time or I didn't convince those big guys to not throw me off the balcony…

"They tried to threaten me with locking me in a bunker, but I keep coming back to that night on the beach. I knew it then too… They're going kill me. If they did throw me in a bunker it would only be so long before the information was out of date, so they'd kill me to save tax dollars. Or they might just skip it once they get another one and get rid of me for the new model.

"If it happens I just hope it's quiet or far away. I don't want Ellie to see me like I saw you. I don't want my blood on her hands. I'd hope she just wouldn't see my body, but I don't want her to think I ran away like Mom or Dad. Part of me thinks it'd be easier on her to know someone took me from her than to think I abandoned her like them. Or hopefully someone would tell her. And if they don't maybe Sarah would at least send her a message or something. If she remembers me anyway."

Chuck sniffed, only then realizing how much his eyes burned. He reached up to wipe his eyes which had managed to keep the tears locked inside for now. He cleared his throat, taking another big sip of chocolate drink.

"You know I used to think it was enough to just do some good while you can, like we talked about," he said despite that conversation having been just as one sided as this one. "But all this stuff, it sucked not having anyone know about it. For so long it was like the only good I did wasn't really me.

"This stuff, it's all Chuck Bartowski, but no one knows, so as far as anyone knows I'm still just the failure that I was before. It sucked. She tried to say at least I would know, but I've known for a while and that didn't help. Then she said she would know, and maybe that's enough. At least there's a chance that when they kill me she'll remember that guy Chuck who helped some people instead of that loser from the Buy More who never did anything with his life and got killed in a break-in."

Finishing off the rest of the bottle, he started tapping the cap while telling Morgan that Ellie and Devon were doing good and a few stories of the Buy More before getting to his feet with a groan.

"Well I better go and hand these off before they go bad," he said picking up the yoohoos.

Sat behind a gravestone a few yards away Sarah silently wiped her eyes, glancing around it to see Chuck leaving. Following him, she saw he didn't return to his car, instead turning and making his way over to a homeless man down the street. She watched him start talking to him as she moved back toward her car, pointing to the graveyard before handing the man the rest of the yoohoos.

Thankfully she pulled away before he had a chance to spot her car. He made his way to the Buy More to clock in for the rest of his shift, and Sarah waited a bit before heading inside. Casey came up to her, grunting as he nodded toward Chuck helping a customer at the Nerd Herd Desk.

"Where was he?"

"Graveyard," she said simply.

Suddenly the annoyance faded from Casey's face. "He alright?"

Sarah glanced at Chuck, barely holding back a frown. "I don't know. He just talked to his friend."

"What he say?" When she gave him a scandalized look Casey rolled his eyes. "We're spies, Walker. There's no way we don't listen."

"Later," she said carefully.

Casey accepted that with a nod and walked off, leaving her to make her way to Chuck. Turning from the retreating customer Chuck greeted her with a smile as he noticed she wasn't in her uniform. "Hey. I thought you were working to-" He cut himself off, his face falling as he shook his head. "You had to follow me, didn't you?"

Sarah held off her sigh and gave him a sympathetic expression. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay. Just let us know next time you want to go, okay?"

"I'm not a child," he said in a tone just north of childish.

"I know, Chuck, but you're important."

Clearly biting down his annoyance, and keeping himself from making an impotent joke, he settled into a sigh. "It's not something I plan. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" She hoped this didn't make him stop visiting the grave.

Chuck looked around before turning to her. "When it first happened I figured I'd go every week, but I couldn't, so I told myself once a month. Then when I went to Stanford I was trying to start a new life and didn't want to force myself to sink back like I had been. So I figured I'd just go after each semester or something, or at least in the summer, but then one day I just wanted to go and had nothing else to do so I just went. After that I just stopped planning it. If a day pops up and I feel like I need to I'll go."

Sarah nodded. "So why today? Is it the anniversary?"

Chuck shook his head. "No, that was closer to Halloween. Today was just… I guess I just needed a friend."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, like I said just one of those days. I don't really have anyone to talk with that isn't you or Casey, and it's not like I have any other friends."

"Of course you do."

Her almost indignant tone made him smile as he leaned forward. "Oh? And who are they again?"

Sarah frowned as she suddenly realized he might be right. "What about the people here?"

"Like Jeff and Lester?" He snickered.

"Anna," she offered.

"Is nice enough, but not really a friend. It's not like any of us talk outside of work. I'm friendly with people, sure, but-" He stopped himself. He was about to say the last friend he had screwed him over, but wanted to avoid mentioning Bryce around her as much as he could. It was hard enough for him to deal with him, no reason to make her deal with it again and again. "I just came from visiting my last real friend."

Sarah nodded, leaning against the desk opposite him, their faces inches apart. "Well maybe we can change that."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure Casey would be a good friend."

Chuck turned his head to laugh. Tapping the desk, he calmed and turned back to her. "Want to come over tonight?"

"What's the occasion?"

"A night of Morgan."

"A night of Morgan," Sarah repeated.

With a shrug he explained, "Chinese food and a kung fu movie. Sometimes it's Italian and fantasy, but I'm in the mood for Chinese." Seeing her hesitate half a second he quickly said, "Besides, I've got a thing with Ellie in a few days. Just me and her, so I figure you can do this and get me out of your hair for a few nights unless something comes up."

Sarah, having hesitated because she didn't want to intrude on something that might be private, realized that was a nervous deflection and felt bad. An assuring smile took her lips as she shook her head. "You're never in my hair, Chuck."

"Good," he said, his relief palpable. "Why don't we meet up after work, get the food then we can head back to Ellie's."

Of course he couldn't even have that. When they went to get their food he flashed on Mei-Ling Cho, who turned out to be China's top spy, which meant he was on flash duty for the night.

The next night started out pretty good with his first stakeout and a lesson in tailing, but in typical fashion things went pear shaped quick. The worst part was it was because he tried to be a good samaritan and help an old man in a wheelchair get to his car. So when he saw them throwing another guy into the trunk, Chuck was so thrown by it he almost couldn't understand. Then the bullets flew, Mei-Ling told him it was her brother, and it was his fault he was in trouble.

When Sarah and Casey met him in the courtyard to tell him about how she'd basically gone rogue to help her brother, Chuck's sympathy grew. He knew he would do the same for Ellie. Even telling Sarah that she tried to argue, "The truth is we can't save everyone, Chuck."

But all he could say was, "Shouldn't we try?"

Sarah had frowned at him as she walked to the cars, leaving him quiet on the drive to work. His somberness turned to panic when Mei-Ling called from inside the store. He probably should have expected her to be the delivery woman he went to meet after his meeting with Sarah and Casey. He hoped the gun was fake, but then she pressed the gun to his stomach asking, "Real enough for you?"

For a moment he froze thinking how much it felt like that day. But before he could try anything Sarah and Casey rushed in and she put the gun to his head and he convinced her to defect. Even as he prepared for Mother's Day he kept thinking of the gun pointed at him, and just like he had about that day at the pier he kept thinking of different things he could have done.

He could have knocked it aside, but then what? Hit her? Not only was she a girl, but she was basically the Chinese Sarah, so it wasn't like he could do anything. Maybe grab it, but how? What if she fired? Would it burn his hand or something?

He'd almost rather either of those to disappointing Ellie, but to his utter relief she wasn't distraught. She thought it was all because he was in love and he was just so caught up with it because the rest of his life was shambles. When she said he wasn't superman out there saving the day, all he could think of was the laptop in his closet vent.

Part of him had missed being the Piranha, but not nearly as much as he thought it would. Even as chaotic as it all was, the good he did with Sarah and Casey definitely helped fill the hole the Piranha used to fill.

And besides, maybe Ellie wasn't really wrong. When he told Sarah about Morgan, or when he found out Ellie had invited her over to Mother's Day Redeux, he didn't feel like he had to shy away from it. If anything it felt nice to open up to her, to share something real with her, even if she wouldn't do the same for him.

Chuck would never be the guy who gets the girl… but at least it felt like he had a friend again.

* * *

 **AN:**

So I debated having Sarash listen in, but figured it was early enough she could believably do that and also played into Casey's later bit about how she obviously listened because it's what they do, and something in a later chapter. Chuck here only assumes she followed him to the graveyard, not that she listened, hence his not being pissed.

I also thought this was a fun way to get to the same story despite the introduction being Morgan focused. Though I suppose it still is.


	9. Day of Morgan

**CHAPTER 9**

With Halloween approaching it was time for Chucks yearly trip to the pier. At first he'd stayed away from it, but during his second year at Stanford he decided to make himself go and found it helped in a way. Maybe it was because he wasn't visiting Morgan's grave as much as he felt he should, but it helped him realize that kind of stuff didn't matter much. If he could feel like Morgan was still with him even at the arcade where he'd died then he could feel like he was with Chuck anywhere.

Still, each year he made the trek and spent the day playing games, drinking slushies and eating junk food. Of course he couldn't go without some prep, so as per usual he spent the week before playing a few different classic games he tried to hit every year, including a day dedicated to Street Fighter 2.

By the time he arrived at the arcade, he was ready to go on a tear like usual. A buzz started to fill the arcade when he actually managed to fight Reptile in Mortal Kombat by getting two perfects without blocking. Then he moved on to Super Street Fighter 2 and spent an hour on a single quarter.

People kept coming up and challenging him, and each time he picked Ryu and beat them. Either they'd try again or he'd go back to the computer until someone else came along.

About an hour and a half into it a kid came up and put his quarter in. "New challenger, huh?"

The dark haired boy nodded enthusiastically. "I played the new one with my brother, but he said they're all different… Who's good in this one?"

"Who do you use in the new one?"

"The wrestler, but he's not here. Maybe… Blanka!"

"Good choice," Chuck said as he moved his joystick around randomly to chose a character. It didn't matter who he picked, the kid was winning, and he was going to make it look believable.

After two losses, Chuck turned to the kid as he put in another quarter. "Okay, best of seven!"

"Okay, Chuck!"

While the kid chose his character, opting for the masked Vega, Chuck looked out of the arcade and saw a familiar blonde by a stand across from it. Though she was seemingly looking over the merchandise, he noticed Sarah glance his way and smile, so when he turned back chose the blonde woman at the center of the screen.

"Sorry, Bub, you're going down this time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Cammy here reminds me of someone, and she never loses so I can't let her lose here either."

It wasn't too difficult to win, even if his Cammy wasn't great, but eventually he won his four and the kid decided to watch as another guy came up to face him. Chuck was in the middle of a perfect when a quarter slammed down on the cabinet as the placer declared, "I got next."

Once he won, Chuck turned to look at the next challenger and flashed on Laszlo Mahnovski. By the time it finished Laszlo chose his character and Chuck looked past him. There outside the arcade Sarah was trying on sunglasses, so he stepped back from the machine with a laugh.

"One second guys," Chuck turned to the kid beside him and dug two dollars out of his pocket, kneeling down to his level. "Hey think you can get me a soda from that cart outside? I'll pay for yours too."

"Really?" The kid took the two dollars and nodded. "What kind you want?"

"It's rare, but could you see if they have any Flash soda. I got it here once years ago and maybe they'll have it again. Tell the guy it's special for Chuck, okay? If not then just whatever you get."

"You got it!" Chuck watched the kid run off and turned back to Laszlo with a laugh. "Sorry about that. Been here for a while."

"Sure." Laszlo shook his head, focused on the screen as Chuck chose Blanka. He wanted to lose a few times and keep the guy here so Sarah could get there, and at least he wouldn't have to fake it as much.

Sarah was looking herself over while watching Chuck in the mirror on the stand where she heard a boy say, "Chuck said you have some kind of Flash soda!"

Feeling herself tense, she turned, pulling off the shades and saw Chuck glance away from the screen and look toward her, something he hadn't done when he was playing before. Even clearer was the panic on his face. The moment he caught her gaze, he looked to the guy next to him, and Sarah had to stop herself from reaching for her gun. There were too many people around, and she was a spy. Not to mention she didn't want to think of how it might traumatize Chuck having more bullets flying on the same day and in the same place Morgan died.

Chuck watched her take out her phone and call Casey while he turned back to the screen and lost his first round. By the time he lost his second, he let out a laugh. "You know what, I apologize for doubting you. Best of three?"

"Sure," Laszlo said with a shrug, looking to the screen as chuck put in another quarter.

The kid returned with a Dr. Pepper, handing it to Chuck who took a moment to open it and take a long drink. The tension in him eased when he heard a voice call out, "Hi, Sweetie!"

Turning, he found Sarah walking to him with a smile. Coming up to hug him, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Casey's on his way. We safe to stay until he texts?"

While Chuck answered with a nod, the boy who bought the sodas looked Sarah up and down before nodding. "You really are Cammy like Chuck said." When Sarah arched her brow at him and Chuck blushed, she turned and saw the blonde character he quickly passed over for Ryu.

Seeing Chuck trembling slightly, she placed a hand on his shoulder blade and moved beside him. He glanced at her and she smiled, hoping it conveyed her assurance t hat it would be okay, and it seemed to as he swiftly calmed down and turned his attention to the screen.

Watching him play was surprisingly enthralling. She'd never really sat and watched him play a game before. It was only ever in glances, or seeing him just as she entered a room and he paused it to talk to her. It was surprising how focused he was, and yet he seemed to know exactly what to do with the controls, resulting in a fairly swift victory.

While he won the second match, a brief glance at her made it clear he planned to lose the next match, so she decided to tease him a bit. "Can you choose Cammy?"

After a quick glare at her, Chuck sighed and chose the bare legged blonde, which earned an arched brow and smirk from Sarah, who nodded sagely. The round was close, but he lost the first, and it was in the middle of the second that Casey's text arrived. She checked it and put on a frown, rubbing his back.

"Sweetie we should go after this one, okay?" She said in her typical ditzy voice.

"Of course honey," he said giving a frustrated grunt as he lost his second round. Sarah swiftly grabbed his left hand as Chuck turned to the guy and offered a cordial nod. "Thanks for the game."

Sarah practically dragged him away as the kid waved to him and thanked him for the soda, making his way to another section of the arcade.

Walking down the pier, Sarah kept looking over her shoulder to make sure the guy didn't leave, waiting until Casey ran over to them before asking, "Who was the guy you flashed on?"

When Chuck gave his name and that he was considered dangerous Casey patted Chuck's shoulder. "Go straight home and stay there."

Chuck nodded, watching Sarah lead Casey back toward the arcade while taking a cap he handed her and tying back her hair, sliding on a pair of sunglasses and jacket he brought. With a sigh Chuck turned and made his way to the Herder he drove there and began his trek back to Ellie's.

It was only when he was back in his room that everything caught up with him. He'd been in the place where Morgan died and had some dangerous guy show up out of nowhere. He could have been hurt, or that kid could have been hurt, but would he have been able to do anything? If something did happen he would have been as useless as he was a decade earlier. If Sarah hadn't been there this dangerous guy could have gotten away, or even hurt someone in that arcade just like the G-Man and his goon.

He'd put on Star Wars mostly to keep Ellie from bothering him as he sat on the edge of the bed realizing that once again he was sat there alone instead of helping Sarah and Casey. No wonder a girl like Sarah would never take him seriously. Whenever something bad happened he left her in a ditch and ran with his tail between his legs. No wonder they treated him like a dog half the time.

Glancing at the closet he wondered if maybe he should just go through with his plan soon, but the truth was he was nervous. As frustrating as it all was there were things he enjoyed about the way things were. As much as he wanted to help he didn't want Sarah angry with him. What if she actually made good on her threat all those weeks ago and left? It felt almost pathetic to admit, but it felt like it would hurt less if someone went full Temple of Doom and ripped his heart out of his chest.

He was sat on his bed with his head in his hands listening to the menu music for the Star Wars DVD when his door opened. Looking up he realized at once that it was Sarah who had entered and at some point the sun had set.

"You're okay," he said sighing in utter relief.

Sarah smiled as she closed the door and sat beside him. "How are you doing?"

"Fine now I know you're okay."

It was surprising to Sarah how much that warmed her heart. "I realized on the way here that must have been tough for you having that happen there."

Chuck shrugged. "It was more the idea of losing someone else there than having some guy like that show up."

Placing her hand over his on his knee, Sarah bumped her shoulder against his lightly. "Well you didn't. In fact Casey and I are proud of you."

"Because I had to run away again?" He muttered dismally.

Shaking her head Sarah said, "Because you did the right thing. And you did it well. Telling me you had a flash with that kid you were playing with before was smart. And you kept your cool and helped keep him busy until Casey got there. You were great, Chuck."

Chuck stared into her eyes and found himself wondering if he was fooling himself again, because he was almost positive he saw something there beyond an agent praising her asset. With a nod he quietly asked, "What happened?"

Sarah sighed, taking her hand from his to press them into the mattress behind her as she leaned back. "We followed him until we got a call back from Beckman, who told us he was was the guy behind a bunch of tech but had some kind of mental break and killed his handlers before escaping a lab."

"Did you get him?"

"We did. He tried to draw a water pistol on Casey, so Casey shot him in the leg."

"Ouch."

"Mm." Sitting up, Sarah put her bag on her lap. "I almost forgot. I picked up a surprise for you while we were doing the debrief as Casey's."

"Are you guys putting a collar on me now or something?" He asked warily.

Sarah snickered and shook her head. "No, just something I thought you might like which could help our cover."

"Our cover?" He muttered quietly, hoping his disappointment wasn't obvious.

Taking a framed picture from her bag, Sarah held it out for chuck. "It's, uh, it's us at Comic-Con. What do you think?"

He saw the picture of him and Sarah stood in costume in front of a booth in a convention hall. She was dressed in the classic Slave Leia outfit while he wore a Solo white shirt and vest. "It's… It's great," he said holding it a bit closer, "but we've never actually gone to Comic-Con have we?" For a moment it seemed so real, like some memory he'd completely forgotten. "Wow, we-we actually look like a real couple."

"Well we are a real couple, we're… just a different sort of a couple."

And just as it had started to feel real it became so obvious. Both had big toothy smiles, but neither was real. Her smile wasn't her real smile, which showed off her front teeth and bottom teeth. His was almost the same as hers but with different lips, not any of his usual smiles. It was a decent photoshop job, hard to tell where his head had been pasted on or Sarah had been pasted in front of the guy who acted as his body, but the smiles made it seem utterly fake.

"That we are," he said solemnly. He tapped the edge of the frame, his focus shifting from Sarah to him as a frown took over. "No Chewy."

Sarah turned to him and blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm Han, but there's no Chewy." He tapped the fake him in the picture. "I guess it's sort of fitting to get it today."

"What are you…" Sarah glanced toward the screen and frowned as she remembered what today was. "Oh, Chuck, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No, it's fine," he said shaking his head, thankful he was clear headed enough to blink away the sting in his eyes. "It's just a stupid thing with me and Morgan. He, um, he always said he was the Chewy to my Han. He got more focused on that after he finally grew his beard out, but even as kids that was who we were. Best friends completely loyal to one another. We always had each other's back.

"But then when…" Chuck sniffed, staring at the picture as he felt his eyes start to burn. His throat tightened as it always did but a glance at Sarah eased it and suddenly he knew he could speak again, looking back to the picture as he did. "When he was dying and I was trying to stop it he made this stupid joke about how he wasn't Chewy. He was Goose. He's this, um, pilot from the movie Top Gun, he's Maverick's best friend but then he dies early on. But I told Morgan he wasn't Goose, he was Luke Skywalker." With that Chuck pointed to Luke Skywalker on the screen. "I said we just have to get him to a tank to heal like they do in the movies, and the last thing Morgan said was this joke from the movies."

Sarah rubbed his back as Chuck reached up to wipe his eye. "When he was buried I put these figures in his casket. These Han and Chewy toys we saved up for and bought together. I kept thinking I'd put one of them in and keep the other. I thought I'd put in Chewy since he was my Chewy. Then I just kept thinking that Han shouldn't be without Chewy, but I just thought every time I saw Chewy alone on my shelf I'd feel sorry for him because he didn't have his Han. So I put them both in and said Luke needs a Han and Chewy. At least that way he wouldn't be alone even if I was."

Sarah felt her heart break watching tears slip down his cheeks and drip from his chin until he finished speaking and reached up to wipe his face. She kept rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Chuck."

Chuck took a big, shaky breath that made his chest ache, then let out a laugh. "I don't even remember the last time I talked about it. At Stanford I was desperate to start a new chapter in my life I avoided bringing it up with people, and then afterward I didn't really have anyone close enough to tell." He sniffed and shook his head. "I don't think I even told the therapist Ellie made me go to about the whole Top Gun thing."

"I won't tell a soul," Sarah said before she remembered the dozens of cameras and bugs in his room and fought off a wince. With a silent apology she pressed her hand a bit deeper into his back and bumped his shoulder again. "Want to watch the movie or something?"

"We can do that if you want," Chuck said with a shrug, getting to his feet. "I'll grab us something to drink. Did you eat?"

"I grabbed something on the way back. Thanks." Watching him leave the room Sarah glanced at the picture he'd left on the bed and frowned. One thing was for sure. There was no way she was going to risk wearing that gold bikini again. Not unless he asked.

* * *

 **AN:**

Generally with what-if's there's two ways to go about the challenge of them depending on what the writer wants. Either you fill or patch the gaps and events still happen as they did in canon so the challenge becomes finding new paths to similar events. Or you let the gaps pile up and the challenge is figuring out a new path.

So far I've stuck to patching gaps. I like the first season so Chuck still ends up about where he was, but this is the first kind of big break off point where I play into a gap. I like the canon so I'm not looking to change everything about it or anything. The fun in this story for me is shifting scenes and adding scenes based on previous shifts while trying to keep them in character, being true to the world and having it make sense for the story, which happens more in the next few chapters. It's all kind of a puzzle, at least for me.


	10. Burning Ears

**CHAPTER 10**

"You two have fun?" Ellie asked with a smirk as they left the room two hours later.

Chuck rolled his eyes but before he could answer Sarah wrapped her arms around his. "It was great."

Devon gave an approving nod and winked at Chuck. "Nice."

"I'm walking her to her car," Chuck said shaking his head.

"You raised a real gentleman, Ellie," Sarah said with a chuckle as she was led out of the apartment.

Once they were in the courtyard Chuck expected her to drop her grip on him like normal but she didn't, keeping her arms wrapped around his. At least until they heard Casey's door open and she practically threw his arm into his side and stepped away.

Stepping out of his apartment, Casey made his way toward the pair near the gate about to leave the courtyard. "Good work today, Bartowski."

The lack of Moron made Chuck's brow arch. "Thanks, Casey."

"You handled it well, though we were lucky he didn't spot your watch."

"Why?" Chuck asked looking between the two.

"Laszlo's the one who made it," answered Sarah.

Thinking back, Chuck realized the watch face had been facing away from Laszlo almost the entire time since he was on the left side of the cabinet and Laszlo had been on his right. The only times it might have entered his vision was when he would have been focused on the screen.

"Either way," Casey shrugged, "another killer locked away."

Chuck started to nod but stopped himself to perk up. "Oh! Before I forget, what are you guys doing for Halloween? Ellie's having this party here and wanted me to invite Sarah, but I figure it would make enough sense for you to come too, Casey. You live here and we work together after all."

Casey grunted. "I'll think about it."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Chuck started before tilting his head, "though I guess it's probably not that interesting to dress up when you're a spy, what with all the disguises. But you could be anything. I'm sure dressing up like a pilot or something isn't exciting for you, but you could be something you never get to be. Like a pirate!"

Casey shook his head, then glanced at Sarah, giving her a quick appraisal. "You know you could probably pull off a Charlie Blackwood."

Chuck and Sarah stared in confusion at Casey's back as he returned to his apartment. Once the door closed Chuck shrugged and turned to Sarah. "I don't know if I get him."

"I'm sure it was either a compliment or an insult hiding a compliment," Sarah said shrugging as she made her way to the parking lot. "So do you have anything planned for Halloween?" When he gave her a baffled look she clarified, "I mean do you have a costume planned."

Chuck snickered and shook his head. "Honestly I haven't been as into as I used to be. Me and… Me and Morgan used to have this costume with the two of us, but I retired it a long time ago. Now I just go in my Nerd Herd uniform or if Ellie fights it I'll pick up something the day of one of her parties."

Sarah frowned at the thought of another thing he enjoyed tainted by the death of his friend. She couldn't replace him, but maybe she could help him find some joy in Halloween again. "How about you let me pick out your costume?"

"Really?" Chuck asked as they came to a stop in front of her car. "Are we going to do a couples costume?"

Sarah shrugged. "It would help the cover."

It was hard to miss the drop in his smirk, though he managed to keep most of it up as he nodded. "Okay. I'll trust you not to embarrass me."

"Not too badly," she said reaching out to pat his shoulder and rub down to his bicep before nodding back to the courtyard. "Now go."

Groaning, Chuck shook his head. "Really? You really think someone's going to kidnap me between here and the door?"

Her pointed look was his answer, so rolling his head he turned and made his way back to Ellie's apartment. Standing at the door he looked back and heard the Porsche's engine, raising a hand toward her before she pulled away, leaving him to return to his room.

Sinking into his desk chair he started to check his emails when he thought back to Casey's comment about Sarah. Curious whether it was supposed to be an insult or not, he did a quick search for Charlie Blackwood and felt his stomach twist. It was the female flight instructor from Top Gun.

Casey had heard everything. Why did Chuck forget there were bugs in the room? Why did he say all that stuff? He let Casey hear him.

Suddenly all the sorrow of the day twisted into anger boiling through his bones. He was angry at himself for being such an idiot he forgot about the bugs, and at Casey for not only listening in but using that to make some dumb joke. He'd started to think he should have just asked Ellie and Devon if they could have the living room, but that was probably bugged too. Hell the whole house was.

That son of a bitch probably had bugs in Ellie's room, didn't he? Or even the bathroom. _That voyeuristic piece of shit._ Chuck was going to… well he could try to beat him up, but Casey would just kick his ass. And he couldn't do anything as the Piranha just yet, but there was one thing he could do.

Chuck looked at his closet and took a breath. He could do it now, but he wanted to go through the house first. He wanted to find every bug he could first, and he was going to find every bug in the house. He was going to pull apart the toaster in case he slipped one between the burners.

He could barely sleep, his eyes scanning the dark of his room as if he would see the glow of all the devices around him.

The moment he heard Devon and Ellie leave for their early shift, Chuck went to work. Pulling the box from his closet he removed two small devices. One looked like a large lipstick camera while the other looked like a calculator. Taking the cylindrical one he walked to Ellie's room and hit the switch on the side, and Chuck's stomach twisted hearing a buzz fill the room.

The device began to hum and vibrate just slightly as he aimed it at her lamp, where he found the first bug. He'd removed six more before the buzzing in the room stopped and he moved to the bathroom, finding two more bugs. There were thirteen in the kitchen, thirty in the living room, two in the closet, ten in the hall, and twenty six in his room.

But then he glanced at the picture sat on his nightstand, the picture Sarah had given him the night before. "Please don't be there," he whispered so low he barely heard it, but of course when he removed the back he found a black listening device attached to the photo.

Sitting on his bed he tossed the bug on the pile beside him and shut off the detector, turning over the frame in his hands. A picture that was almost good enough to fool him and he knew they weren't a real couple. Why should any of those things he thought he saw in her be real?

Getting to his feet he tossed the frame in the trash can on his way to the desk where the calculator looking device sat. With a glance at the clock he saw it was almost time for the Buy More to open, which meant not long before him and Casey started their shifts. Hopefully Casey was up for this and listening. He wanted this to be as painful as it could be.

He fiddled with the buttons on the device which he'd scrubbed clean and drawn on himself, adjusting the frequencies now he had the bugs, most of which he flashed on. Setting it on his desk next to his keyboard he opened his shades, sat in front of a window and looked out with a grin as he activated it.

There wasn't a sound. No hum, no buzz, no screeching. He might have thought he'd failed if he didn't see Casey storm out of his apartment. When he saw Chuck staring at him through the window, sat in his chair with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face, Casey's scowl deepened. There was no doubt now this was on purpose.

When Casey beckoned Chuck with his finger he got out of his chair and opened the window. "What's wrong Casey? Your ears burning?"

"What did you do, Moron?"

"Me? I'm not doing anything… But the frequency reflector I made is turning the signals of the hundred or so bugs in the apartment back on themselves." He shrugged apathetically. "I bet it would hurt like hell having a couple dozen screeches start all of a sudden, huh?"

"Shut that crap off, Moron," Casey demanded, stepping toward the window.

"Why? It's my private property."

"Each of those devices is government property, numb nuts."

"And each one is proof you bugged the home of two doctors," Chuck said through grit teeth. "You bugged the bedroom and bathroom."

"It's for your safety."

"It's violating." Chuck scoffed. "Though I bet the sudden screeches were pretty violating, huh?"

"Okay you proved your point," Casey said rolling his eyes. "Put them back and turn it off."

"Or what? You put me in a bunker? Put a bullet in my head?"

Chuck went over, grabbed the towel with the bugs, folded it and set it on his dresser where he pulled out his hammer and started smashing them. Casey was glaring at him when Chuck let out a breath, dramatically wiping his forehead. "Uh oh, did I just destroy government property? Though I guess I'm technically government property, aren't I? So property can't really destroy property, can it?"

Chuck then picked up the towel and threw the broken bits out the window, letting them hit Casey. "Now that there's no point in hiding it you should know I'm going to check whenever I'm home if there are more."

"This is for your-" Chuck shut the window and closed the shades, falling back into his chair and shutting off the device. He kept his eyes forward until he heard the distant slam of Casey's apartment door and let out a breath he'd been holding in since before he closed the window.

He was surprised Casey didn't burst through the window and choke him Homer Simpson style. Of course in his anger he hadn't said a single word of the speech he'd planned weeks ago. He didn't regret being so angry, he was angry and he wasn't going to hold back, but the whole point of his plan was to force them to extend a bridge to him, not burn the one he had with Casey.

Pulling off his clothes he changed for work and decided to just head in early. However he packed both devices before pulling the laptop from his vent and putting that in his messenger bag with them. There was a decent chance Casey was just going to have people come over and try to find more hidden places to put the bugs, and one of those was the vent in his closet, so he couldn't just leave it.

Making his way to the Herder he pulled the reflector from his bag and turned it on, letting it bounce back any signals while he drove a few blocks away. Once he parked near a park he switched to the detector, causing the car to fill with droning buzzes from each of the listening devices and cameras. With a sigh he got out of the car and spent ten minutes pulling them out, even using his hammer to break the plastic inside the door where a bug was placed on a speaker.

When all the bugs were found, crushed and put under the wall so he would drive over them when he pulled out, Chuck pulled the laptop from his bag. Covering it with a blanket he kept in the car for emergencies, he let the Piranha come to life for the first time in months.

In the hundred and four minutes before he arrived at the Buy More he had drained the accounts of the Malone family to make donations to clown colleges, posted links on Phillip Frangini's social media accounts to his stash of young boy porn, and bricked every computer in the Chrick Pharmaceuticals headquarters with a rat he'd used to pull information on their slave labor which he forward to whoever he could think of. Enough to let the world know the Piranha wasn't dead.

He should have expected to find Sarah stood outside the Buy More waiting for him with her arms crossed and a stern expression. For a moment he was worried, but then he remembered the bug on the back of their picture and found that faded. He wasn't as angry at her as he was Casey and their bosses, but he'd freely admit that was his own stupid bias.

Which was why as soon as he was close enough he said, "Please don't take their side."

"There aren't sides, Chuck," she said closing the distance between them to speak quietly. "You need protection."

"It wasn't condoms I found in Ellie's bedroom or the bathroom," Chuck said managing to push the anger bubbling up back into the pit of his stomach.

Sarah almost smiled, but kept her stoic expression. "I know it's hard but we need to know what's going on to protect you."

"You mean the intersect," Chuck finally snapped. If he hadn't been staring at her eyes he might not have caught the flicker of surprise. "And how exactly do bugs inside my house help? I'm all for cameras outside, I even put up with you treating me like a five year old who can't make it ten feet without being watched, but inside the house? Are you worried Ellie's going decide she never really wanted a brother? Or maybe Devon's some KGB sleeper agent?"

"Someone could be in your house-"

"Which would be caught by the bugs outside the house," he said firmly. If they were going to treat him like an idiot he'd do the same to them. "You know, the place every person has to pass through to go inside a house. Unless they're some kind of mole man coming up through the toilet. Is that something I should be worried about? Going home and finding some little person in a shit stained wet suit?"

Sarah's jaw shifted as she shook her head. Quickly looking around she returned her gaze to his asking, "Why now? You clearly knew about the bugs for a while if you were making that thing. Why use it now?"

Chuck's grip on the strap of his messenger bag tightened as he exhaled and said as calmly as he could. "Until last night I told one person about Morgan's Top Gun comment as he died. For a second I was stupid enough to think it was two, and that two of them were at least people who cared about me. But I was reminded that all I am to you people is a joke."

Sarah watched him stride past her into the store, frowning as she realized he'd grouped her with 'them'. He'd started it by asking her to be on his side, but now had her firmly planted on the other side. By the time she'd realized this she'd also clicked in on what he said about a joke and Top Gun, pulling out her phone to run a quick internet search before squeezing her phone tight enough she could feel the plastic straining.

"Casey," she seethed, storming across the mall to start her stupid cover job.

Chuck clocked in early, which was when Big Mike called him in and told him about the assistant manager's interview. Chuck almost laughed in his face. At this rate it felt like he'd be lucky to make it through tonight. And yet, when he was at the Nerd Herd desk an hour later and Casey came up telling him to go to the theater room he shrugged and held up clipboard.

"Sorry, I have a job to do."

"And we have real work to do," Casey said through grit teeth.

"And I have work that actually pays me," he said backing away from Casey when he reached for him. Grabbing his bag he turned and started running for the door exclaiming, "Computer emergency!"

Of course, the offsite job was one he'd called in, but Big Mike's assurance it was real would hopefully be enough to keep Casey and Sarah from following him. Once he was in the parking lot outside a Crater's big box store, Chuck grabbed his detector and wasn't too surprised to find another four bugs in his car. Once they were smashed he pulled out the blanket and went back to doing some real work.

It wasn't too difficult cracking into the Filipino Diplomat's private email and security footage, but took a bit of digging to find the footage of him killing his nephew. It was much easier finding the Chinese governor's secret bank account he used to fund part of Ben Lo Pan's network, which was left crumbling when they put him away with Mei-Ling. Through him he found a dozen other fairly high ranking triad members still in Chinatown and drained their accounts for a few donations, and forwarded their private emails to the FBI and Interpol. Hopefully they could find the ship carrying a hundred people to the US before they ended up soldiers for the triad or were sold off. He'd save the list of buyers for another day, because right now the Piranha had something else in mind.

Cracking the NSA personnel database was the hardest thing he did that day, but not because it was difficult to crack. Because it was in essence a betrayal. Not to the government, but to Casey. He didn't much care about betraying Beckman, though the note about her potential relationship with some CIA agent was interesting. He must have stared at the screen for two minutes before accessing Casey's file.

In a flash he suddenly knew that Casey wasn't Casey. At least not originally. He'd been Alex Coburn before Colonel James Keller recruited him to an NSA Black Ops team. Even more surprising was the fact that Casey had a fiancee before he was recruited, which meant he had to leave her behind. Chuck wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for Casey or be angry at him for abandoning someone. He knew how much it hurt him when his parents left and Morgan died. Losing someone you were in love with must have been devastating. He'd figure out some way to pay off her debts or pay for therapy without it tracing back to the Piranha.

Looking at it now, Chuck wasn't even sure why he'd done it. He was being so petty, but he'd wanted to violate Casey's privacy like he'd violated his sister's privacy.

He'd been on autopilot when he cracked the CIA database. Just like the NSA one he accessed a few hundred files to hide his interest in Langston Graham's and found he was pretty much was he expected. Not the best record he'd seen, but good where it mattered if cruel. There was a note about him receiving some complaints for recruiting agents young, but nothing ever came of it. Not much they could do against the Director of the CIA unless maybe the President got involved.

When he came to Sarah's file, he only stared at it for maybe thirty seconds before backing out, never accessing it. He knew she was one of them, but it was still too much for him to stomach. As much as it hurt realizing he was really alone he still cared for her, and couldn't betray her like that. Unlike Casey, she hadn't used Morgan's death to make a joke.

As he was closing out the last dozen files he's opened, Chuck saw a picture of a dark haired woman with a beauty mark above the left side of her lip and flashed on CIA agent Galina Bryant and muttered to himself, "What the hell is Fulcrum?"

* * *

 **AN:**

Just a hint to prevent people getting too worked up or disappointed, little comes from him finding out about Fulcrum here. It's just a word in a flash. Even after he flashed on Tommy it took Bryce telling him to know what Fulcrum was, which is coming up soon. The purpose here isn't to get them hunting Fulcrum a few weeks earlier, but that he found it in such a way and knows of a Fulcrum agent. She won't be a factor beyond a name, but she is canon to the show. She's one of the people on the file which outs Jill as Fulcrum.


	11. Bluffs and Bombshells

**CHAPTER 11**

Entering the Buy More, Chuck felt Casey's glare even though he skipped looking for the agent and made his way to the Nerd Herd desk. After quickly filing his work report, which he'd paid a homeless guy twenty dollars to sign with the name Hank McHale, he looked through what had come in while he was away.

Casey came to the desk and said much calmer than he had that morning, "Meeting at my house after work."

Chuck knew he could ignore it. He'd planned on it before he left. Already had a few excuses ready. He was going to work late. He just wasn't going. He had a date with a reporter at USA Today. But ever since Chuck had that flash he knew he had to put himself aside. For all he knew Fulcrum was just some code name, but it wasn't in her CIA file, it was in the flash. It was hidden away from the CIA, which couldn't be good, but the problem was how the hell was he going to explain it without outing himself.

He wouldn't give them the Piranha. It was the one thing in his life untarnished by the failures of Chuck Bartowski. Morgan's death had actually fueled him to do more with it, to make it matter. Bryce's betrayals hadn't stopped him. He wouldn't let the government stop him either.

Telling himself he didn't really know that Fulcrum was anything bad despite his gut feeling, Chuck gave Casey a shrug and went to the cage to work. He put on the reflector to scramble the devices and left his laptop in his bag on his lap while it ran searched for the G-Man Joe Chill, Orion, Galina and Fulcrum.

While Casey left ahead of them to prepare for the meeting, Chuck noticed Sarah sat in her Porsche waiting to tail him. After a quick scan of his car he found a single bug which he quickly removed, stomped on and put behind his wheel before pulling his car out of his spot and making his way to Echo Park.

The searches had been a bust, at least as far as finding anything useful was concerned. He's found a dozen more G-Men that weren't Joe Chill, and he now knew at least one CIA agent kept a private myspace page to keep in contact with her parents, but Orion and Fulcrum had been duds.

He wasn't really sure what he was going to do about this meeting, at least not until he parked and sat in his car for a moment, staring at the steering wheel. He could go a lot of ways, but he was pretty sure he knew how they were going to go. If they surprised him then maybe he'd have to change how he handled it, but if they pushed him he'd push back.

Sarah had gone ahead of him so waited at the door to walk into Casey's apartment with him. Inside he found the NSA agent at his desk where he'd first seen Beckman and Graham.

Chuck didn't say a word, standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets as the agents went to work setting up the video conference. It gave him time to quickly come up with as many things as he could to bolster his side. He was going to be alone against the four of them, so he was going to need some heavy artillery if things went south.

When the screen came to life with the images of General Beckman and Director Graham Chuck felt himself stiffen trying to clamp down the windmill apparently spinning in his stomach. At least everyone in the conversation looked miserable or pissed, so he wasn't alone in that.

"Agent Walker, Casey," Graham said with a nod to them before glancing at Chuck. "It seems there was an incident with the intersect?"

"No," Chuck said firmly, causing the four to look at him curiously. "The intersect is still in my head where no one wants it. The incident was with Charles Bartowski. You know, brother of Doctor Eleanor Bartowski, whose privacy you invaded along with Doctor Devon Woodcomb."

Graham rolled his eyes while Beckman shook her head, turning her attention to Casey. "I assume there hasn't been any progress?"

"There were a couple more bugs in my car each time I got in it," Chuck said with a shrug. "Of course they're all in pieces on the street somewhere, but hey, that's technically progress, right Johnny boy?"

"Watch your mouth, Moron," Casey warned.

"I'd watch your mouth," Chuck snapped, stopping himself from calling him Alex and instead saying through grit teeth, "Major."

Casey turned to face Chuck, who was glad he had his arms crossed and hands tucked under them so their trembling wasn't visible. Sarah's hand stopped Casey before he finished his first step, pinning him with a glare that told him not to do anything stupid.

"Chuck," Sarah began softly, her features softening as she turned to him. "Can we please just talk about this? I know you understand why we had to do this. You would have said something earlier if you didn't at least understand. When we talked about you keeping whatever you were making secret you said it wasn't whatever we were worried about and that you needed to make it, so why did you need to make that…"

"I call it a reflector since it bounces signals back on themselves to cause interference instead of just cutting them off like normal jammers," Chuck explained with a shrug.

"Okay," Sarah said with a smile that almost showed the flicker of pride she felt for him, "why did you need the reflector?"

Chuck looked from her to the other three and realized he'd somehow ended up back on the bridge he thought he'd abandoned to burn the one with Casey. Sarah really felt like an angel at that moment, pulling him back to where he needed to be. "Besides keeping you from listening to my family in the bathroom or my sisters room, I needed it to show that I don't need to be left behind or ignored. I'm not completely useless."

Confusion painted all four, but Casey asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"When you two went to help Carina you left me behind," he said standing off the wall and unfolding his arms. "If I was with you I could have accessed the cameras and helped you. Hell, if you gave me five minutes I could have given you a USB to plug into their computers to give me access from the Buy More, but I know you wouldn't have given me the chance and not just because you thought you were in a rush."

"So this is all because you were left behind?" Beckman asked drolly, "Do I need to remind you that you're not a federal agent, Mr. Bartowski?"

"No it's clear I'm just government property. Bet that makes it easier to get around stuff like forced labor, huh?"

"Forced labor?" Graham asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. You know, just a few weeks ago I took part in a stakeout which ended up becoming a whole thing where I rescued two federal agents, a foreign defector and a Chinese diplomat from triads. And the only incentive I had for any of it was that I give a shit about the people involved and didn't want some innocent guy getting hurt or a sister to lose her brother. It's not like it's a job where, you know, you get money in exchange for doing things. No, I'm told I can either do these things or spend the rest of my life in a hole in the middle of nowhere. Of course that's if I'm lucky and you guys don't decided to just put a bullet in my head when the new model comes around. Probably be easier for you guys that way, huh? I mean you can always pin some crimes on me for the hell of it, maybe build a cover or two off it, huh?"

When Chuck leaned back against the wall and scoffed he barely noticed the raised brows all four wore. Beckman's was the first to sink. "No one asked you to do any of those things, Mr. Bartowski. In fact I believe Major Casey ordered you to leave."

"I guess I'm just a better person," Chuck said, directing his smile to Casey as he said, "I don't leave people behind."

"So this is about remuneration?" Graham scoffed. "You want some kind of payment?"

"I want some god damned respect! I want to be treated like a human being! Like someone whose goddamn brain does more then store your secrets!" Chuck's voice bellowed as he took a step toward the screen and agents in front of them. "God, you government people are all the same. You treat me like some idiot. I've been dealing with your bullshit since…"

Chuck's voice trailed off and he turned his head, his brow sinking before his face crumbled to despair as he whispered, "No."

Sarah glanced to Casey who had his jaw set as he watched Chuck. Turning back to him she put a hand toward him but Chuck stepped back and looked at them like some kind of cornered or caged animal.

"It was a cover up. You, one you covered it up."

"What is he talking about?" asked Graham.

"Morgan," Chuck said shakily. "You covered up his murder. Was it one of you?" Chuck felt the wall against his back as tears stung his eyes and his lungs grasped at what little oxygen they could pull from his breaths. "Did one of your people kill him?"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Beckman asked looking to the agents.

"DID ONE OF YOU KILL MORGAN GRIMES?!" Chuck yelled, a hand reaching back, almost digging into the wall as he tried to steady himself. "It was an agent, wasn't it? I knew he looked like an agent but I didn't think he really was one." He shook his head, then fixed his glare on the screen. "Why did you send him after me? What did you want from me? I told him I don't know who the hell Orion is!"

Graham's eyes widened as Beckman wore a frown, Casey's anger faded to a frown and concern painted Sarah's features.

"Mr. Bartowski, I can assure you-"

"Are you sure they asked about Orion?"

Sarah and Casey turned to the monitor after Graham cut off Beckman, who turned to him as well, her brow sinking upon realizing the Director might be involved in this after all. Thank god he'd cut her off and kept her from spouting another lie that could have ruined things with the asset if he found out the truth, whatever it was.

"I was right," Chuck said staring at the man on screen. "I knew it wasn't some idiot from a cult. I told them and they wouldn't believe me. I knew it."

"Are you absolutely sure they asked about Orion?" Graham said ignoring Chuck's breathless muttering.

When they turned back to Chuck he realized he couldn't fall apart now. He had to be the Piranha and bite onto this fleck of information and pull as much as he could from it. With a long breath he steadied himself, balling his hands before exhaling and looking to the screen.

"Who is Orion?" Chuck demanded to know.

"It's none of your con-"

"I worked on five computers today and returned them to customers. Two of them have rat programs on them relayed to this phone," Chuck said cutting off the Director and pulling an old burner phone from his bag. "If I don't send a message within the designated time it will send out the video confession I made today detailing all that's happened to me to papers across the country and a few in England, China and Russia."

All their eyes widened as Chuck stepped forward again. "Now who is Orion?"

Graham's eyes narrowed, pressing his knuckles into the desk as he looked into the camera. "You think I'm going to listen to your threat?"

Chuck turned to smash the phone into Casey's wall, throwing what remained across the room before turning back to the screen. "Have fun telling the president why China's pissed about you blackmailing one of their agents into defecting."

They stared in shock as Chuck left the apartment. Graham looked to Casey. "We need to find those computer and destroy them."

Sarah turn to the screen asking, "Who is Orion?"

"No one you need to be concerned with," Graham said in a tone that made it clear that was all he was willing to say.

Beckman tapped her desk, a click coming from her lips before she looked to the agents. "Orion is one of the creators of the Intersect. The creator." Graham glared at her as the agents gaped. "It was all his idea. His coding, his engineering all laid the groundwork for the one in Mr. Bartowski's head."

"And why couldn't we tell him that?" asked Sarah.

"Because he doesn't need to know to do his job," said Graham.

Casey scoffed. "What job? The only job the kid has is at the Buy More."

Graham rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Sarah. "Agent Walker, find the Intersect and bring it back. Casey, track the computers he returned to customers and have agents retrieve them. See if you can salvage his sim card and access his relay in a new phone."

Sarah watched the screen go dark before turning to Casey, who was scowling at it. "Do you think he really set that relay up?"

Casey shook his head. "He finished two computers today, neither of which has been picked up."

Pride colored Sarah's smile as she realized, "So Chuck bluffed the Director of the CIA."

Turning to her, Casey crossed his arms. "You really didn't know about this Orion stuff? That whoever killed his friend was after him because of Orion?"

"It wasn't in his file."

"Why the hell should we expect Graham to cooperate with us when he won't even give you information you need about your mark."

Sarah bristled at the idea of Chuck being a mark. Maybe that's what he was at first, but he stopped being that long ago. "I don't think he pieced it together either."

"Well then the CIA suck at a key component of their jobs if they can't gather all pertinent information."

Sarah's thoughtful expression darkened as he gaze turned on Casey. "And you suck at keeping your mouth shut."

Casey felt almost betrayed having the moment turned on him. His asked with a knit brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Your little crack about me. Chuck figured out you were talking about the woman from that Top Gun movie, which meant you were listening while we were talking. I was the second person he ever told that to and you made a crack to me about it."

Casey stood frozen as he lined all that had happened up and saw it click into place. But he wasn't willing to accept the blame completely. "He's been working on that thing for a while. This was inevitable."

"But not how he wanted," said Sarah. "He was going to do it on his time to try and show us he could be useful, not to spite us." Shaking her head, Sarah reached into her bag to take out the tracking PDA and found the marker for Chuck's phone offline while his watch GPS had him in the courtyard despite the Herder's GPS driving away. "I'll tail Chuck. Think you can look into Morgan's murder? We need to figure out how Orion was connected to Chuck before he ever got the Intersect."

Seeing Casey nod she hurried out of the apartment, quickly spotting Chuck's watch in the fountain. With a sigh she fished it out and ran to her car, syncing her GPS to the Herder's and following it. Wherever he was going she was sure it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **AN:**

So a lot happens here, obviously. One thing is Casey's first time really siding with Chuck, even if it's while he's not there. I have a lot of fun with their relationship in future chapters.

I know Graham as a bad guy is kind of typical, but I'd say he's not a villain here, just an antagonist, and not even the primary one. He's ultimately pretty low on that side. He's not the big bad or anything, just not a much of a good person despite still being a mentorish figure for Sarah.

I had no idea what to call the story so just went with the Bartowski Curse, but one of the other potential titles was Chuck Bites Back to play on the whole Piranha thing, but that was only very briefly as it's a bit too jokey and is only part of the story.


	12. Driving Tallks

**CHAPTER 12**

Night turned to morning and Chuck was still driving. It became clear pretty quickly that he had no destination in mind, driving in circles around the city until he had to stop for gas and starting it all over again.

It was six in the morning when he got a text from Ellie asking: **Where are you?!**

Pulling into an empty spot on a street, Chuck groaned when he saw the text and quickly replied: **Bad day. Morgan stuff. Driving around. Might visit grave. Love you.** At least three or four of those weren't lies. He felt bad using Morgan like this, but he'd understand.

It was barely seconds before he got a reply of: **Okay. Here if you need me. Be safe. Love you too.**

He called into work and left a message saying he had an emergency and wouldn't be able to make it in before driving again, glancing in his rear view mirror to the Porsche following thirty yards behind him. Chuck couldn't help but smirk at the memory of when he stopped for gas at two in the morning and she pulled into the pump three down from him but didn't say a word.

Part of him was disappointed, but he appreciated that she was giving him some space. She wasn't trying to force him to do anything, so when he saw her pull into a gas station at seven thirty he made a U-turn and pulled up to the pump beside hers despite still having a quarter of a tank left.

Sarah's eyes widened seeing the Herder pull up, her shock turning to a grin as she watched him get out and top off his tank with a nod. Closing her gas cap, Sarah chuckled and shook her head, swiping her card and leaning around the pump to look at him leaning against the car.

"Nice weather, huh," he said with a smirk.

He saw her shoulder bob as she backed toward the car. "Good night for a long drive though."

"Tell me about it." Chuck closed his cap, paid his bill and led her out of the station again.

Sarah watched him drive a few blocks away before parking again. This time he got out and went into a store, coming out minutes later with a few bags. Rather than go to his car he looked both ways and ran across the street, making his way to where she was parked a block behind him.

Rolling down her window she leaned her head out, watching him slow to a stop and squat beside her car. A smile took his lips as he held up two bags for her. "I don't know what you like so I got you a croissant and a couple different drinks."

"Thank you," she said taking the bags and setting them in her passenger seat.

Chuck patted her door and shook his head before meeting her gaze again. "I'm going to Morgan's grave and I'm going to be there for a few hours. I already called into work. I'll give you fifteen minutes to eat and drink, then I'll head there. I promise I'll stay right at his grave, so you can take a nap or something. I'll wake you up before I leave."

"Chuck," she started, but he stood and turned, quickly looking both ways before running back across the street and making his way back to his car.

With a sigh Sarah watched him get back in his car, which sat still. Shaking her head she looked into the paper bag and smirked as she pulled out the chocolate croissant, peeling a piece off before reaching into the bag for a drink.

She was finished well before the fifteen he gave her, but once they were up he pulled out and led her to the graveyard again. Pulling into a spot beside his, she watched him get out and head inside still holding his bag around his torso. Getting out of her car a minute later she made her way to the gate and smirked when she saw him walking backwards toward Morgan's grave. When he spotted her he raised a hand, pointing her back toward her car and raising his brow like a parent warning a child, which she ignored, leaning against the gate to watch him sit in front of the grave, his back to the stone as he watched the gate where she stood.

After a few minutes of him staring at her she rolled her head dramatically and mouthed, "Fine!" Going back to her car she got in the driver's seat and sat back intending to just wait an hour, but before long she was fighting and failing to keep her eyes open. The day had drained a lot emotionally.

Once she was out of sight, Chuck waited five minutes before looking around the graveyard and pulling the laptop from his bag. He connected his phone to it, piggybacking off the phone's internet again to reactivate his searches. He let them take the bulk of the processing power, but pulled a little aside to track the human traffic buyers and run through what information he could find about them.

Some of them were so obviously human garbage it was honestly a wonder someone hadn't figured it out beforehand, but others were harder to tell. He had to dig through their financials, track their electricity used, social media, all kinds of stuff for gaps. They all were there, they wouldn't have been in the trafficker's books if they weren't guilty, but he still needed to know. Not only for himself but so that he had information to give people, actionable information.

With his phone's limited internet speed he barely confirmed four people were involved with the trafficking ring before his power supply on his laptop was almost gone. Thankfully his automated searches were doing better, at least in quantity.

He checked the G-Men first but again none were Joe Chill, but then he was still running searches through their criminal databases, wasn't he? Galina was still pretty much a bust, though apparently she was a Johnny Depp fan. Fulcrum and Orion were still busts, which made Chuck both appreciate and dislike the use of code names. Maybe instead of the Piranha he should have gone by the name The Thing or Some Guy. No one would ever be able to track him, especially if he went full conjunction as The If.

In the middle of closing out the programs he watched his screen go black and groaned. It wouldn't be much of a problem, but it shutting off despite having around five percent of the battery left meant it was dying. He'd have to-

 **CHUCK**

The words on screen made Chuck furrow his brow. "What... the-"

 **LANGUAGE CHUCK**

Chuck looked around but saw no one around, which meant they were using the camera on the monitor. "Orion?"

 **GOOD GUESS**

His eyes locked on the camera lens. "Who are you?"

 **A FRIEND**

His face darkened as Chuck said through grit teeth, "You're the reason my only friend died."

 **I'M SORRY**

 **I NEVER MEANT FOR THEM TO FIND YOU**

"What am I to you? What are you to them?"

 **I KNOW WHO YOU ARE**

 **OR RATHER**

 **I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE**

Feeling his chest tighten, Chuck took a breath. "What do you mean?"

 **I KNOW YOU'RE THE INTERSECT**

"What? How?"

 **I MADE IT**

"You-" Chuck cut himself off as he watched the screen shut off, the power finally giving out. Shock turned to panic as he gripped the monitor. "No, no, no, no!" Like all those people who thought they were the Fonz, he hit the side of the screen, as if that would help anything. If he actually ever got his degree he'd be an embarrassment to it.

His head falling in defeat, Chuck closed the laptop, put it back in his bag and exited the graveyard. If Orion really made the Intersect then it was too much of a coincidence. It meant he'd been indirectly involved in this since he was a teenager. It felt both more complex and simple having it all be tied together. The problem was he had no way to do anything about it now. He needed more information and had no way to contact Orion, he'd have to hope for him to reach out again.

He found Sarah sat back in the driver's seat of her Porsche, sleeping until he gentle knocked on the window. He almost laughed at how her eyes snapped open and she turned to him while reaching for her gun, only to stop and smile when s he saw it was him.

Turning on the car she lowered the window and he grinned. "Nice nap?"

"Guess the day caught up to me. How about you?"

"Tired. Think I'm gonna go home and rest for the day. I've got an interview tomorrow for the assistant manager position, assuming some agents don't come to throw me in a bunker while I'm sleeping."

Sarah shook her head, reaching over to put a hand over his on her door. "Chuck, that's not going to happen."

"I'm glad you think so." Looking over to the empty paper bag he smirked. "I'd offer you lunch, but I hope you'll settle for the rest of the day off since I promise not to leave Ellie's until I have to go to work tomorrow."

"You promise?" she asked wryly.

She pulled her hand from his as he raised it and held out his pinky. "Pinky swear."

Sarah snickered, giving an approving nod as she wrapped her pinky with his. She followed him back to to Echo Park and watched him go back to Ellie's, giving her a wave before he went inside, watching her pull away and head back to Maison23.

Inside Chuck reached into his bag and turned on the detector to scan for bugs as he walked through the apartment, and to his utter shock there wasn't a buzz to be heard, not even in his room. Standing beside his bed he looked around and let out a breath, smirking as he unpacked his bag and plugged in his laptop, letting it recharge while he went to shower.

Though he'd planned to nap and just try to force himself to sleep later, the lack of bugs was too exciting a prospect. Once he was clean and sent Ellie a text that he was back home and taking the day off, he opened his still charging laptop. Though disappointed it wasn't still connected to Orion, he wasn't surprised and didn't mind much.

Leaving the searches for now he focused on the traffickers. As expected quite a few of them had an abundance of income, it was the ones who didn't that surprised him, but then he supposed slave labor was cheap. Once he found as many of their accounts as he could he prepared his information on them all but held off on sending it to the authorities. Instead he did a search for Alex Coburn's fiance Kathleen McHugh.

Chuck found himself jealous of her in a way. She'd made a decent life for herself after the loss of her fiance. She hadn't sunken into herself like Chuck had, she put herself through school a bit later than he had but came away with a degree, worked a job with decent pay, owned a house. She even…

"Oh shit," he said upon seeing the links to Alex McHugh, whose age made it easy to work out that she'd at least been conceived before Alex Coburn became John Casey.

His fingers bouncing off the keys in thought, Chuck gave himself a firm nod and went to work. He did his usual routine for draining accounts into others, leaving a thin trail to make sure those who looked knew what he'd done. But somewhere in the transfers from one account to another, two hundred thousand dollars disappeared. There was no record of them being transferred, but those dollars were gone from the transactions and appeared within a brand new one, which was transferred to another in a similar way until Kathleen and Alex McHugh received emails to the new accounts in their names and instructions on how to access and use them safely, along with an assurance that they were a private donation in remembrance of the service of Alex Coburn, and a hint that it was from a friend of his. He'd spent an hour just going over it all to make sure their accounts couldn't be linked to the ones he drained.

With the traffickers information sent to the authorities, Chuck started to look for the Piranha's next meal when he heard a knock at the front door. With practiced speed he closed the laptop and tucked it under his bed before unplugging it and shoving the wire behind it. Exiting room he heard another knock and called out, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

He wasn't surprised to find Casey there when he answered, the knock was heavy and firm enough to either be him or the police. The NSA agent stared at him for a moment before holding out a manila folder.

"What's this?" Chuck asked taking it from him.

"Persons of interest in the murder of Morgan Grimes." Chuck stopped opening the folder to look up at Casey. "It's based on the descriptions the cops got, so I doubt it's anything useful, but I wanted to make sure you saw it in case whoever was behind it slipped."

To Casey's surprise Chuck smirked as he looked through the pictures of people he'd seen years ago when he hacked into the LAPD's servers to go over Morgan's case files. Still it was a nice gesture, so he looked up asking, "Want to come in?"

Casey nodded, following Chuck inside and closing the door. "I'm guessing he's not in there?"

"No, but we both knew he wouldn't. If he ever was in there someone would have removed him."

Casey stood across from the kitchen table and crossed his arms. "What makes you sure this guy was an agent?"

Gripping the back of a chair, Chuck took a moment to think. He couldn't say because he looked like an extra off the X-Files or a younger G-Man from Half-Life. "If you saw someone do you think you could tell they were an agent?"

"Depends on how good an agent they were." Casey shrugged. "Best ones don't stand out, they seem like everyone else."

With a laugh Chuck shook his head. "No they don't." Seeing Casey's questioning gaze Chuck pointed to him. "You and Sarah stick out like sore thumbs, Casey. Maybe you're not obviously an agent, but you're definitely military. And she's… Well she's probably a super model or something, but she's definitely not like everyone else. Neither of you are."

Casey snorted his indirectly saying they were the best. With a nod he lowered his arms and sighed. "Look, Chuck, I-"

"I'm sorry."

The words on his tongue died as Casey blinked in confusion. "You're sorry?"

Chuck nodded. "I shouldn't have thrown the bugs on you. I shouldn't have raised my voice like that. I shouldn't have…" He couldn't bring himself to admit he'd look at Casey's file, not yet, even if he knew he had to give Casey the chance to know his daughter. "I'm just sorry it all happened like that. I didn't want that. All I wanted to do was prove that I could be a real part of the team, not the mascot you guys dump whenever things get serious."

"You're not the mascot, Moron." Casey shook his head. "Look, you're valuable. Because of the Intersect alone you're the most valuable person on the planet behind the President, and even then I could see an argument for you being above him. It's one thing if a mission goes ass up and we have to improvise, but we need to make sure you avoid bullets as much as possible. All it takes is one stray bullet in the wrong spot and you're gone. Not just the intersect and all the money and manpower that went into it, but you, the untrained citizen. You, who has a sister who worries about him not coming home at night even though you have a girlfriend who looks like a supermodel."

Chuck snickered, then groaned. "You tracked our phones?"

"Yours," Casey assured. "The only reason any of those bugs were in her room or the bathroom was because they are places you could go. And I made sure they were audio bugs."

"Thanks, I guess."

"This isn't an easy job we do, Bartowski. You're smart enough to know that. We kill people. Sarah is an assassin, I'm a soldier. Sometimes we have to hurt people in ways we don't like but know it's necessary to make sure good people stay safe. Your sister, she's good people. Devon too. We want to keep them safe as much as you, but sometimes that means doing stuff we don't like, even to good people."

"I get that, I do, but we don't need to go that far with them." Chuck sighed. "Look I'm not saying don't put any bugs outside. I want them outside. I get it if we're dealing with some bad guys, do whatever we have to with them, but she's my sister, not some arms dealer. Can't the lying be enough? If we have to kill someone to protect her or Devon then yeah, we'll go there, but there has to be a line, right?"

Casey's brow sank as he caught the 'we' before kill someone. "You'd kill someone?"

"For Ellie? Yes," Chuck said firmly. He would never have her blood on his hands, even if he had to have someone else's blood on them to stop it. "If they try to hurt her I'll do anything to stop them, even if I hate myself for it afterward. She's all I have left. More than Devon, more than you, even more than Sarah, she's the most important person in my life. I won't let what happened to Morgan happen to her. I'm already a big enough stain on her life as I am. If I had to choose between her and anyone in the world except for maybe Devon, you or Sarah then the choice is always her. Always."

Casey's eyes narrowed. "You don't include yourself on that list."

"I'm not as important as she is, not to me."

It was oddly unsettling how much his words reminded Casey of his own thoughts when he was much younger. Casey's hands found the back of a chair as he leaned forward, looking into Chuck's eyes. "And the rest of us?"

"Come on, Casey." He sighed, reaching up to run his hands through his hair and scratch his head. "All of you do things that matter. Ellie and Devon save people's lives all the time. You and Sarah do too. You're good people. Maybe you do bad things like you said, but you're good people."

The implied opposite was what struck Casey. His features softened as he said, "You're good people too, Bartowski."

"But you're all better," Chuck said without hesitation. "Look, okay, I've done some good things in my life. I've helped a few people, but it's not my life. It's not my job. Ellie's wanted to be a doctor since she was a kid and she's the best at what she does. So is Devon, just like you and Sarah. I may be important because of the stuff in my head, but I'm still just a nobody doing nothing to add to the world. The intersect may help you guys catch the bad guys, but the most Chuck Bartowski does to help people most days is save Grandma's pictures from a virus. Chuck Bartwoski is the guy who slips through the cracks so the good people can make it to the top."

Chuck let out a breath, pushing off the chair to stand tall. "I want… I need to help you and Sarah, Casey. I couldn't help Morgan. Despite all the therapy Ellie made me take about that and our parents, I still feel like I failed him. I know logically I couldn't do anything. I've asked Ellie and Devon about it and I've looked it up myself. Even if I had training I couldn't have saved him. But I still wanted to and I couldn't. So if I can help you then I have to.

"I'm not asking you to train me or anything. I know I'll never be a hero like you guys, but I can be your Oracle." Chuck shook his head seeing him raise an eyebrow. "That's the name Barbara Gordon has when she's paralyzed and starts helping Batman as-you know what, that doesn't matter. The point is, I can be your computer guy. It's not like I'm chomping at the bit to get to where the bullets are, it's just that's where you guys are when you need some help."

Casey looked him over for a long moment, let out a sigh and nodded. "It's fine with me, but I'm not the only one who gets a say here."

Grinning, Chuck said, "Yeah, but your opinion matters a lot. More than mine at least."

"Not to Walker," Casey muttered so quiet Chuck couldn't make it out before he grunted and shook his head. "So what exactly do you want from this then?"

"I don't know. I just want to help. Maybe be considered in plans or something, or at least feel like I can contribute. I wasn't kidding about the time you guys went to help Carina. I tried to think about how I could access them on my own, but the cameras wouldn't be accessible to me unless I had some connection to their intranet, so I'd either have to be there with a relay or give you guys one."

With a thoughtful nod, Casey glanced toward the courtyard. "Walker asked me to look into your friend's case." Turning back to Chuck he clarified, "Off book."

"Thanks, Casey."

Casey grunted. "The whole thing stinks. Whoever it was that came after you might still be out there. If they were looking for Orion before and he's still out there then there's a chance they'll come for you again."

Paling, Chuck gulped. "You think so? I haven't been approached or anything since then."

"And your sister?"

"She never mentioned it."

"We still need to be careful." Casey shook his head and groaned. "Be nice if we at least knew who the hell he was with. For all we know he's part of some rogue group or one of Volkoff's people."

"Volkoff?"

"Arms dealer," Casey said with a smirk that quickly faded. "Alexei Volkoff runs Volkoff Industries. He's a recluse, like a Russian Howard Hughes, but if someone's got some weird tech that's causing problems then it's probably one of his. Wouldn't put it over him to be after the Intersect if he found out about it." Crossing his arms, Casey asked, "You think you'd be up for going over the whole Morgan case with me and Walker? We might pick up on something."

After a moment Chuck nodded. "I can do that. Can it wait a bit? It's still… raw, I guess."

"Yeah, we can do it after Halloween." Casey started to leave but stopped himself. "And sorry about the other night. Using what I heard for a joke wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done."

Touched by the sincere apology, Chuck smirked. "Well you weren't wrong about her, though I don't think I'd be a good Maverick."

Shrugging, Casey made his way toward the door with Chuck. "A hair cut, some aviators and a jumpsuit is all it would take if we ignore that foot you have on him."

"Maybe, but Sarah said she would handle costumes." He winced. "Crap, I bet I ruined that too."

"She said she handled it already. Even got me one for your sister's party."

"You're coming?" Chuck asked opening the door with a grin.

"It's my courtyard too."

* * *

 **AN:**

I know people might balk at Chuck saying he'd kill someone, but again Morgan's death is pushing his protectiveness to be more aggressive, and with his tendency for darker thought and later mentions of nightmares, he's undoubtedly thought about people hurting Ellie and what he would do to prevent it. He isn't going full Gung-Ho Gun here, but it's something he's considered and is a bit more accepting of.

Also, Chuck saying he doesn't do anything important like the others despite his Piranha stuff is deliberate. He's almost disassociating himself from that part of his life. They are so separate in his mind that it's not the same person. Not in a DID sense, but just in that his work as the Piranha doesn't affect Chuck Bartowski.


	13. Career Decisions

**CHAPTER 13**

After a night assuring Ellie he was okay and apologizing he went to bed early and got up to prepare for his interview and a day at the Buy More before Ellie's party. He didn't have much of a selection, but he picked out his best slacks and dress shirt. Everyone else would be in costume, but Sarah was handling his and this seemed like the kind of thing he was supposed to get dressed up for.

He was busy trying to fix his tie when the door opened and he turned to find Sarah walking in smiling, her hair tied back and wearing a leather jacket and red shirt that were part of her usual attire, so no costume yet.

"Hi!" She closed the door behind her and nodded. "You look nice."

"Thanks. I feel like crap." He sighed, looking down at his tie before giving up and turning to her. "I screwed up. I made a mess of everything."

Tilting her head, Sarah reached up to fix his tie herself. "Yeah, well, today is a new day and you have a job interview."

"Do you-do you think I care about making lower management at a Buy More?" Chuck asked walking over to sit on the foot of his bed. "Are you kidding me? I threatened the head of the CIA and blew up on the only two people who can really protect me from getting kidnapped or killed because of this thing in my head. I just feel like such an idiot. I shouldn't have gotten so upset just because you bugged my room."

She noticed the you in that last sentence was said slightly heavier than the other words and sat up, turning to look at the picture she'd given him still laying in the trash can beside a speaker. Turning back to him, Sarah shook her head. "You're not an idiot."

"But I am sorry," he said looking to her. "I made you stay up all night and probably had you worried I'd do something else stupid before that, so I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Chuck." She snickered. "Honestly, it was the most fun I ever had tailing someone."

His face lit up. "Really?"

"Absolutely. None of them ever got me breakfast."

"Well Ellie made sure I know how to treat a girl." They shared a laugh that faded, leaving them looking at each other. "Casey told me you got the costumes?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, brows high as she barely contained her grin.

"What are they?"

Getting to her feet, Sarah patted Chuck's shoulder. "Good luck today."

Watching her leave, Chuck was surprised to find his smile fading the more he thought about the interview. He wasn't terribly nervous. If anything he didn't feel, well, much of anything. Driving in he dropped off the keys for the Herder and felt oddly numb as he waited at the Nerd Herd desk waiting for his name to be called.

When it was he stood up and strode into the room, glancing across the store to Casey, who was holding his belt as he gave him a firm nod. Chuck returned it and entered the office, taking the seat across from the HR guy.

It was simple enough answering his questions, explaining how long he'd been at the store, how he handled his role as Nerd Herd Supervisor. But then he asked the question, "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

Chuck found he couldn't match the guy's friendly smile. Instead all he could do was shake his head and answer, "Not here."

Blinking, the interviewer asked, "Excuse me?"

Chuck looked out to the store for a moment before looking back to him and smiling for the first time since he left Ellie's. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, but I don't want the job."

Crossing his arms over the desk, the interview was clearly confused. "Mr. Bartowski, it seems to me as if you're basically already doing half the job anyway. You run the Nerd Herd and help out around the store. The few people I've asked seem to think highly of you. Why turn it down?"

His smile grew to a grin as he declared, "Because I'm not going to be here forever and they need someone who is. They deserve someone who cares about this place. Who isn't going to leave in a few months."

"You plan to leave soon?"

Chuck nodded. "I don't know when but yeah, I do. For the first time in a long time, I know I won't be here, and when I leave I'll make sure I don't come back." Rising from his seat, Chuck offered his hand. "As I said, I'm sorry to waste your time."

With a small snort the interviewer rose and shook his hand. "I imagine it will be a grave loss the day you leave."

Exiting the office, Chuck couldn't keep from smiling, his strides turning into a jog as he went to the Nerd Herd desk and found Casey approaching. With a look over his shoulder to the confused interviewer packing his bag, Casey examined Chuck's smile saying, "I guess you got it?"

"Nope," Chuck laughed, "I turned it down."

Casey's brow knit as he turned to Chuck. "What?"

"Yeah, told him I was sorry for wasting his time." Chuck sank into his chair snickering. "Told him I don't want to be here in five years and I'm probably going to quit in a few months."

Casey shifted his balance and tilted his head along with his arched brow. "So what are you gonna do?"

His shouldered bobbing, Chuck scoffed. "Hell if I know. I just know it's not going to be here."

"What about the cover, Numbnuts?" Casey asked shaking his head, though with none of his usual bite.

"We can make a new one." Chuck's brow rose as he turned his chair to Casey. "I could start a business. We could use that as a cover. I'll hire you and Sarah. We could be private contractors for… things. That way we can set our own hours."

Casey shook his head. "And what kind of business you plan on running?"

"I don't know, but give me a break, I just decided to start a business ten seconds ago."

Walking away from the desk Casey muttered loudly, "This job's going to be the death of me."

"That's why I'll hire you at the next one," Chuck called out with a laugh. Spotting Harry Tang making his way over to gloat, Chuck grabbed his bag and moved for the door, holding up a hand in Harry's face. "No one cares about you Harry." The man was so shocked by the dismissal he stared gaping as Chuck left the Buy More and made his way over to the Wienerlicious.

Sarah had managed to only mostly burn a batch of corndogs before pulling them out just when the bell over the door rang and she turned to find Chuck entering with a brilliant smile that was infectious. Setting the burnt dogs aside she turned to lean against the counter with a grin. "I take it you got the job?"

"No, I kind of pre-quit," Chuck said with a laugh, making her smile drop.

"What?"

"I told him sorry for wasting his time but I don't see myself there in five years and I'm probably going to quit in a few months." Chuck said it as if it he were asking for a corndog and fries. Maybe that was why she turned and got him a corndog and fries, making sure to give him one of the less burnt ones while making her way around the counter and pulling him to a table.

"What happened?" She asked, still holding his hand as they sat down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great." He chuckled. "I don't know what it was. I was just… I wasn't nervous after you left this morning. All the way from then until I told him I didn't want the job I barely felt anything about it. Then as soon as I said I wasn't going to be there in five years I felt good. I know it's going to mess with the covers but…" Chuck looked around them, "Is that a bad thing?"

Sarah smirked. "Maybe not."

"I told Casey maybe I could start a business and hire you and him. We could set our own hours that way. Get an office or something to ourselves so you guys have a base."

Sarah took her hand from his, crossing her arms on the table as she thought if over. "What kind of business did you have in mind?"

"I-I don't know. I mean I guess maybe I could-I could try to go the Carmichael route, do all that stuff I wanted, but I don't know. I doubt either of you two have much interest in working software, but maybe some kind of cyber security thing? Or I guess maybe normal security too with you two involved. Could do a whole white hat thing and help people figure out holes in their security or help companies set all that stuff up."

"That… could actually work."

"Your surprise is hurtful," Chuck said in mock offense that turned to humor, "but understandable."

Sarah seemed to barely hear him, thinking over what he's said. He could see her gears turning and when she finally snapped out of it found him smirking at her with adoration in his eyes. It made her cheeks burn until she took a breath and exhaled. "Why don't we meet with Casey and try to build a plan for the business?"

"Could do it the day I go over the Morgan thing with you guys."

"Once we have something solid we can present it to the bosses."

"Assuming they aren't so pissed they send some assassin squad after me."

Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head. "The only thing Graham is pissed about is that an asset bluffed him. Beckman's more angry about the Orion stuff not being in your file. It was like someone erased it, so it never came up."

Thinking back to his brief talk, or text and talk, with Orion, Chuck wondered if he should just tell her about it. If he did she'd most likely want to go to their bosses about it, which would probably limit any further communication. Plus there was trying to explain how he got in contact, and Chuck didn't want to give up his laptop, not when the questions they ask about it could lead to the Piranha.

"Could it have been Orion?" Chuck asked, figuring that was safe enough. "Maybe he got in and wiped all mentions of him."

"That's our theory so far, but we can't be sure. He could have people inside the CIA for all we know."

"Does he have some connection to the CIA?"

Sarah stared at him for about five seconds before nodding. "Orion made the intersect. The original idea for it is all his. The one that wound up being used was built on all his work."

Chuck leaned forward anxiously. "So he might be able to help? Maybe even get it out?"

Sarah shrugged warily. "I don't know. There's no record of him for us to find. Who knows what he can do?"

"It's just…" Chuck shook his head. "They gave up after one try. Just because Zarnow turned out to be a traitor they gave up, and I get that it's a risk to have everyone try, but there might be others, and now we at least have a name, right?"

"A code name, at least."

Seeing her smile, Chuck suddenly had a thought he'd never thought he'd have: Why do I want them to take it out?

Before he could think on it more Sarah rubbed his shoulder and stood, pointing to the food on the table. "Eat before it gets cold. I'll get you a drink."

The thought only repeated as he watched her leave and return, placing the drink in front of him before returning to the counter when customers came in.

Chuck finished his day at the Buy More and made his way back to Ellie's where he found a pile of white clothing sat on his bed. A knock on the door stopped him just as he was about to pick them up and look them over.

"Yeah?" He called out, watching as Ellie entered in her Eve costume and a nervous smile.

"So? How'd it go? You get the job?"

Seeing her fighting a bounce, Chuck smirked and shook his head. "No, I turned it down."

"What?" Ellie's face fell as she hurried to his side, squeezing his shoulder sympathetically. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah," he said as an obvious lead-in, "I told him I don't see myself there in five years. Probably not even five months. I decided I'm going to start my own business."

"You did?!" Her fingers dug into his shoulder as she grinned and bounced.

"El, I still need my shoulder," he said waving his other hand.

"Sorry!" She laughed, breaking her grip and rubbing his arm. "That's great, Chuck. You're sure about this though?"

"Yeah, I am."

Ellie wrapped her arms around him, some high pitch squeal coming from her throat despite her lips being shut until she pulled away and beamed at him. "I'm so proud of you."

"And that's nothing compared to how proud I am of you," he said squeezing her shoulder before motioning to the costume on his bed. "I'm going to get dressed and I'll meet you outside, alright?"

Ellie took half a step back before stepping forward and hugging him again. "Aces, Charles."

Once she left he turned back to his bed and picked up what turned out to be a white gi with the arms torn off. Beneath that were a black belt, red martial arts gloves and long red headband. "Ryu," he said with a laugh.

It fit him perfectly, a few of his curls hanging over his headband which hung down to his shoulder blades. When he looked himself over in the mirror, Chuck suddenly thought back to an old thought he'd had. He'd thought Bryce was Ryu while he was Dan Hibiki, the joke of the Street Fighter world, and yet Sarah got him a Ryu costume. Sure, she probably just picked the main character or the easiest costume to find, but for a moment he could fool himself into thinking she saw him as something more than a joke.

Heading out to the courtyard, Chuck grinned finding John Casey stood in a pair of boots, camouflage pants, and green tank top with dog tags and American flag tattoos on each bicep. The only thing he was missing was the blonde flat top.

"Good costume," Chuck said with a thoroughly impressed nod.

"I don't even know who the hell I am," Casey grumbled. "Walker got it for me. Basically forced me to wear it."

"She's got good taste." Chuck chuckled as Casey shot him a glare. "You're Guile, from Street Fighter. It's a game. Same one my costume's from. But it fits you, Casey. It's a fighting game and the guy is the American soldier of the roster. JVD played him in the movie."

"Hmm." Considering everything, Casey deemed it worthy of a nod and grunt. "Guess I could be dressed like the Karate Kid."

Chuck rolled his eyes but before he could say anything looked toward the muttering crowd to find Sarah had arrived in her costume. He wanted to laugh at how obvious it should have been, but he could barely breath seeing her in what was black boots, long red combat gloves and what was basically a green one piece bathing suit with shoulder holsters. To top it all off she wore a red beret with her hair pulled into two long braids. She'd even put blotches of green paint on her legs in places.

"Or I could be dressed like that," Casey said with a laugh as he walked away to get a drink.

Thankfully the image before him was enough to keep him from imagining that. Sarah had been looking through the courtyard until she spotted him and her face lit up, hurrying over to him and greeting him with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"What do you think?" She asked motioning to herself.

"Kylie Minogue eat your heart out," Chuck muttered, making Sarah snicker, holding his arm and beaming at him.

"I'm glad you like it. I had some agents in requisitions handle it. They were actually the ones who suggested Casey's costume," she said motioning to Casey.

"They chose well. Both of your costumes really fit you guys at least." Chuck looked himself over, having decided that his version of Ryu would wear chucks rather than walk around barefoot. "They missed the mark with me though."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, her smirk sinking.

Chuck suddenly wondered what he'd said wrong. "Well, I'm not much of a Ryu."

Her lips curved into a tender smile as she shook her head. "I chose your costume, Chuck."

"Oh." Shit.

"And I think I chose well," she said brushing his chest to smooth out a few barely there wrinkles. "After the arcade and… Well, originally I was thinking about coming in that gold bikini costume from Star Wars."

"Really?" His brow rose as a grin took his lips.

"Yep," she said smirking at his obvious interest. "But after the picture and everything we talked about I decided to stay away from that kind of stuff, so I decided to go with this, but I looked her up. That was when I saw this website that had a whole profile for her and when I read it I was sure you had to be this Ryu character. Plus wasn't it who you played as when you won?"

"It was. But why did I have to be him?"

Sarah pulled him aside, though he couldn't know she was moving him as far from the bugs in the courtyard as she could. "Because it talked about how Cammy looks up to Ryu and admires him and all his heroic traits. How his words are what keep her going forward. They're why she never gives up. It made me think of you."

"Really?" There wasn't humor in his voice, just sincere surprise. He couldn't believe anyone saw him like that, let alone Sarah Walker.

"Chuck you may not see it, but you're a hero. You had all of this stuff forced on you and you could have complained about not being paid or being put in danger or anything, and the thing you complained about was not helping enough. And you only did when you proved that you could help.

"Other people would have given up long ago. Not just after Stanford or even after Morgan. So much has happened to you but the moment you could you stepped up more than most could even if they would. You're a truly good person, Chuck. The kind most people hope to be. I'm proud to know you."

Chuck bit the inside of his lip to keep from gaping as he nodded. "Wow."

Sarah glanced to where she knew the nearest bugs were before reaching up to stroke his cheek and say softly. "You're a good guy, Chuck. Whatever happens… I'm on your side."

It felt like they stared into each others eyes for minutes before she grabbed his hand and smirked. "Come on, let's go before they think you're doing something untoward."

"What? Me?!" He asked being dragged back to the courtyard while Sarah laughed. And for the first time since he was a Sandworm, Chuck had a happy Halloween.

* * *

 **AN:**

To anyone following the story, sorry about the bunch of updates if they annoyed you, but I thought it'd be cool to at least get the Halloween chapter up on Halloween. Dunno if future updates will be so quick, but I had these already written out and just did a quick once over before posting them.

Just like Chuck, I didn't plan on having him turn down the job there, but just sort of went with it. I feel it paid off in some cool bits though. With the tone shift of the story versus canon and the absence of Morgan, the Buy More is less important here. Beyond the safety of it there's no Morgan there to keep him there or earn it much affection for Chuck, so I figured with the chaos of everything he'd kind of leap before looking, though he hasn't quit yet.

Cyber security stuff is pretty cliche fanfic thing for them to go into, but it fits and I think it actually a pretty good way for them to get involved with missions by going around offering their services.


	14. Business Plans and Alma Maters

**CHAPTER 14**

"So you're definitely sure about this right?"

"I think it's already too late to go back now," Chuck said walking around the table to his seat on Casey's left, across from Sarah. "Harry Tang's already got the job. It's not like we can just send him away."

The agents shared a look that had Chuck's brow rising.

"Can we?" He swiftly shook his head. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I can suffer through his reign for a few months or something."

Sarah handed them each a sheet of paper. "This is just a brief outline of how I think this could work. I'll expand it once we've got a better grasp on exactly what we want."

Chuck saw it was mostly about the roles each of them would have within the company, the kind of space they should look for and ways to have it earn an income beyond the government funds given for use as a cover.

His sigh drew the agents' attention. "If we're going to make this work I should probably get my degree, huh?" Looking resolved he continued, "I guess I can sign up for night classes or online classes to make up the last few credits."

When he looked up he saw the agents exchange a look, only this time the message exchanged wasn't obvious so he just felt like he'd said something stupid.

"We can look into that," said Sarah, "but it might not matter if we run it with Carmichael. Then it won't matter if you have a degree or a GED because Charles Carmichael will have whatever we need him to. If your sister or anyone who knows you asks, we can just say you're using an alias since there's a risk of hackers looking into you."

"Ha, yeah," Chuck said staring at the paper with newfound interest. That was when an idea came to him and he asked, "It wouldn't just be us, right?"

"Less people involved the easier it will be to maintain cover," said Casey. "Why?"

Chuck tapped the page he placed on the table. "Who's answering phones?"

Casey waved his hands. "We have hands."

"I meant like a receptionist or something. Someone trustworthy but maybe not involved with everything. To be there and handle basic stuff like appointments while we're busy."

Sarah glanced at Casey before asking, "Why do you ask? Do you have an idea?"

"Well," Chuck began, "there's this girl-"

"Girl?" Casey repeated, his gaze on Sarah the moment the second syllable left Chuck's lips. Her only reaction was a slight rise of her brow.

Realizing they read his hesitation as interest in the girl rather than the actual fear of even mentioning her, Chuck shook his head. "I heard about her from one of Ellie and Devon's friends. They mentioned this girl, raised by her mom and was working while going to college. Maybe we could help her out, even if it's just a few days a week or something."

Pride colored Sarah's smile as she nodded. "We could vet her. You remember her name?"

"Nope!" Chuck exclaimed, sitting up when he saw Sarah put pen to paper and realized the minute he said the name Casey might connect the dots, and he wasn't ready to have that talk with him yet. "You know what though, I'll look up the restaurant and maybe Casey you can head down and check in on her."

The panicked tone confused Casey, who shrugged. "Sure, but let's not count our chickens before they hatch."

"Good point!" Chuck's laugh was a bit forced as he looked back at the paper.

"Is something wrong, Chuck?" Sarah asked, leaning forward, her eyes meeting his imploringly. "You seem nervous."

"I can't screw this up," he said without thinking. After taking a breath he looked to them solemnly as he realized he meant it. "The last ten years, maybe even my whole life, has been defined by failure. I don't want to mess this up, not when it's so important. It's not just me dealing with it if everything goes wrong. Your covers are on the line. Maybe more. I just… I need to make sure I do this right."

"We won't screw it up," Sarah said with a smile that could have cheered him up even if he wasn't inordinately happy she said 'We'.

Nodding, Chuck looked between the two asking, "So what about Morgan's case?"

"Nothing solid," Casey said putting a file on the table. "This is everything I could find."

Looking through it Sarah frowned. "That's it? A couple of on scene interviews?"

"Detectives I talked too were clearly spoken to and warned to keep quiet," Casey said sitting back. "They probably got to them right away, told them not to bother with following it up."

"Did you ever follow up with them?"

Seeing Sarah turn to him, Chuck suddenly wondered how he should answer. Easy way would be to just make up an excuse and avoid it, but they were putting themselves on the line for him so he decided to take a chance and start toward a bigger truth.

Chuck sat up, taking a breath and holding the table. "Um, it depends on how you mean, I suppose."

"What… What the hell does that even mean?" Casey groaned, rubbing his forehead. "How the hell is that an answer?"

Chuck gulped, looking between the two. "I may have. you know, followed up on my own."

Sarah glanced at Casey, who looked as confused as she was. "What do you mean? Did you run your own investigation or something?"

"Kind of, but it never got far. Detective Comics and Sherlock Holmes are fun to read but don't help as much as you think," Chuck said with a weak laugh before clearing his throat. "I meant more I followed up on their investigation on my own." Seeing both stare at him he said clearly, "I hacked their database to find their files on the case."

It was almost amusing to see the surprise coloring the agents' faces, at least until they swiftly turned to contained anger for Casey and a stoic frown for Sarah. "You hacked in the LAPD's case files?" Casey said slowly while grimacing.

"I knew they were lying," Chuck said sinking into his chair. "I wanted to know if they were just lying to me or if it was bigger than that."

"Chuck," sighed Sarah, "that's a serious crime."

"And so is covering up the murder of a seventeen year old boy," said Chuck, "but someone still did it and the LAPD were part of it. Maybe someone high up told them too or someone forced them too, but they still let it happen. They're supposed to be the good guys, but they covered up his murder. I won't feel sorry for breaking the law when the people who are supposed to protect them are breaking worse ones."

Casey grunted, sitting back and squeezing the bridge of his nose, clearly unhappy with the complexity of what was happening. It was easier to deal with designated bad guys than cover ups involving law enforcement. "When did you do that?"

"A few times after it happened, but after the third or forth month with no changes in the file I gave up." Chuck sighed, sitting back with his arms crossed as he stared at the table. "Those pictures you brought me the other day, I saw all those years a go. The guy who did it was never there. If you look, the file says he might have had a shaved head but he didn't. The description is all wrong.

"He was about my height now, just a bit taller than me then, like less than an inch if I had to guess. He had a high hairline, dark brown hair, a long face, squared chin with no cleft. His eyes were blue and had a kind of thickish nose but it went off to the right slightly. He didn't have a beard at the time but who knows about now. His eyebrows weren't very thick but not thin either. He would be about your age, Casey, not much older and not younger. There wasn't anything that stood out about him. He wore a suit with no tie and the gun he used was a Glock, same as the other guy who was in a brown suit."

The agents shared another look before Casey said, "If there was a good cop there they must have been glad to have you as a witness."

"I've had a lot of time to remember it." Chuck tapped his elbow, looking away from them as he said softly, "I had nightmares about him for a long time."

Sarah leaned forward against the table with a sympathy coloring her eyes. "Do you still have them?"

Chuck shook his head. "No. Last one I had was a couple months after Stanford. I-I was in a bad place and thought about giving up the few good things in my life just because I was so miserable. After the first couple months I only had the dream when I had a really bad day, but there hasn't been any since that day."

"What was the dream about?" asked Sarah, sounding almost as if she didn't want to know.

"Dumb stuff," he said with a dry laugh as he raised his head to them. "I was on the pier, Morgan gets shot and no one around us notices the guys shooting them. My parents were usually there looking upset or disappointed in me, then leaving. Sometimes they got shot, or Ellie was there too, but usually it was just them leaving because they were disappointed with me. Guy only killed me once or twice, and that was early on when I stayed up for about three days."

Despite their grim expressions he said with a shrug and jovial tone, "Helped me remember his face though, and we know my recall is pretty good so I doubt it's skewed by anything too much."

Seeing the empty humor on his face, Sarah wanted nothing more than to go over and hug him, but kept herself on her side of the table and nodded. "Maybe we can get someone to sketch it and run that through our Databases."

"The real question though," Casey said with a grunt, "is why the hell he was after you, and why he thought you had some connection to Orion. I could understand now, but what the hell was your tie to Orion back then?"

"I don't know. I'd considered maybe it was just a wrong place, wrong time kind of thing, but there's no way that's possible now, right? It would be too big a coincidence to have them ask me about him ten years ago and now I have the Intersect."

"Maybe it has to do with why Bryce sent it to you," suggested Casey.

Sarah sat back in her chair, brow knit in thought before she looked to Chuck. "You were seventeen, right?" When he nodded she thought back on her own recruitment while in high school. "Were you a good student?"

Casey snort-grunted. "You need to ask that?"

"Pretty good, why?"

"Maybe you were being scouted." The idea made Casey grimace and look at her.

"Scouted for what?" asked Chuck.

"I don't know." Sarah shrugged. "CIA, maybe? Or some other group we don't know about. For all we know Orion was part of some private organization and was scouting you as a potential recruit. They might have thought you were involved through that."

Chuck suddenly remembered the note in Graham's file about him recruiting people at a young age. "You really think the CIA might have been scouting me?"

"You wouldn't be a bad choice," Sarah said with a somber smirk. "Clearly good with computers if you hacked into the LAPD without getting caught."

"Young enough to be molded. Plus the usual background." When they looked to Casey he explained, "Parents out of the picture. Sister off on her own. You were isolated. Easy pickings. All they have to do is send someone to hold out the candy for you and you follow them to the van where they mold you into one of them."

"Candy? Really?" Sarah rolled her eyes at the implied comparison.

"It's always different, but with someone like you they had a lot of options, Chuck," the sympathy on Casey's face was surprising. "Come with us and we'll help you find your parents. We'll prove you don't need parents. We'll be your parents. We'll give you a career where you can use your skills and become better than anyone in the world. We'll train you so you can make your parents regret leaving you. Come with us and make your sister proud. Come with us so you don't burden your sister, forge your own path. Join us and we'll pay your sister's loans and put her through the best schools. All the usual stuff short of holding you at gunpoint and forcing you to join them."

"Until we know more it's pointless to speculate," Sarah said before Chuck could think on it more.

"You're right." Chuck sighed, looking over the page Sarah had given them. "Better to focus on this for now. At least we can control this."

Sarah filled up a few pages with notes for Chuck's business before leaving, Chuck walking her to the courtyard before heading in to Ellie's. With no bugs in his room he was able to use his laptop to run his searches, letting them run in the background as he did some Piranha work.

All the work he'd done days before Halloween had become known as The Piranha's Feeding Frenzy as it was the most he'd done in so short a period. However most of that was him blowing off sources he'd been building since three months before her got the Intersect. The Triads and traffickers were all him stumbling onto them thanks to the mission with Mei-Ling and her brother. Now he had to find more targets, gather evidence and build his plan of attack, which couldn't be rushed.

When morning came he was surprised by how at ease he felt. He didn't have everything he wanted, there was so much more he wanted, so much he wasn't sure about, but he felt almost content as he made his way to the Buy More.

It was around midday when Casey motioned for him to head to the theater room and without thinking he commented upon seeing Beckman and Graham on screen and sitting beside Sarah, "Wow that new high def screen sure shows every wrinkle."

Beckman's head snapped up as Casey told him quietly, "They can hear you."

Sarah held back a laugh as he looked from Casey to Beckman. "What-Twinkle. Every twinkle… In her eye," he finished almost sing songy while plastering on a smile that swiftly crumbled beneath the stoic stares. "Eyes."

Closing the file on her desk, Beckman brought her hands together, ignoring him. "We have a situation. A CIA asset has gone missing. We've had no communication from him in two days."

Watching the asset's image appear on screen Chuck sat forward gaping. "No way."

"What?" Sarah asked sitting forward. "Did you flash?"

"No, I don't have to. That guy was my professor at Stanford." Sarah and Casey shared a look as Chuck stared at the screen until he seemed to catch up. "Wait, asset? My professor at Stanford was a spy?"

"The CIA recruits on campuses across the country," Sarah explained. "Professor Fleming is a company scientist, not an operative."

"This is our last communication from him," Graham said before Fleming's recording played, identifying himself as Glass Castle, talking to Black Coat. It almost sounded like a gunshot near the end, but since they couldn't find him Chuck imagined it was more likely a door slamming.

Lifting her chin off her fist Sarah asked, "Do we know what intel he copied?"

"We don't," Beckman answered.

"He's handled many sensitive projects for us over the years," Graham explained, "and any leak could prove devastating."

"How can we help?" asked Casey.

"Fleming has contacts in LA," Graham said looking over his glasses. "If we can find him you can extract him."

Apparently having had enough of the pussyfooting around, Beckman practically snapped toward the camera declaring, "We'd like your help on this, Chuck."

His eyes had been downcast, half paying attention to the screen, but rose at the plea. "Look, I-I-I really don't think I'm your go-to guy on this one."

"You're knowledge of Fleming and Stanford is key here," said Graham. "We only have his official reports. You have a personal connection."

"Yeah, I do have a personal connection, a very bad personal connection," Chuck said rapidly. "Look you guys have the file, okay? You know all about Fleming and what happened to me. The guy kicked me out of school."

Sarah turned to him. "Professor Fleming is one of us." She saw him start to speak but then stop himself. With a glance to Casey, Sarah said softly, "You did ask to help us more."

Letting out a breath, Chuck nodded. "Okay. I don't know how I'll be any help with this, but I can try."

They went to work pulling up Fleming's files and doing their usual searches, leaving Chuck to finish up and head home where he ran into Awesome and his frat brothers throwing a ball around the courtyard. Turning down the offer to join them for the Standford UCLA game, he made his way inside and pulled out a box of his old Stanford stuff.

Seeing the picture with Bryce from their frat made Chuck's stomach turn. He could still remember Bryce telling him he did it to himself, as if he was somehow to blame for him framing Chuck. He tossed it aside when he saw his old ID, picked it up and flashed on himself.

It made him drop the box and rush over to Caseys where he and Sarah were looking into Fleming, saying as soon as the door opened, "I'm in the Intersect."

Casey practically pulled him inside and closed the door before releasing him and making his way back to the computer he'd been working on. Sarah was sat on a stool beside it frowning. "What did it say about you?"

"Just my college records. Could this have something to do with the whole Orion thing?"

"That was before Stanford," Sarah said shaking her head. "If that's as far as the records went then they're probably separate."

"Could it just be because I was in Fleming's class?" Chuck asked turning to them. "If the Orion thing is separate, then maybe Fleming just has all his students in here."

"Or maybe he was looking to recruit you," said Casey. "All I said yesterday still applied in college, but now you had a potential desire for revenge to manipulate."

"We can't really know until we find Fleming," said Sarah.

Chuck nodded. "Okay. Let's do that."

Turned out that wouldn't be easy as Fleming was being hunted by some crossbow wielding assassin.

It was the next day when Chuck overheard Anna suggesting to Jeff and Lester that they could hire someone off Harry via 'accident' and when Casey arrived Chuck asked if he was the 'reasonable' guy she knew. It was almost frightening how interested in the possibility of killing Harry he seemed. Thankfully that wasn't his purpose for arriving, instead telling him they'd found Fleming and were bringing Chuck along as a friendly face.

It felt pretty good to be brought along on a mission, even if it was to watch from the car and mostly because he was familiar to the target. Still, he hoped it was a sign of change.

And as seemed inevitable after being told to stay in the car, he found he couldn't as he spotted the professor walking past the Herder in a hat. When he got out and called to him the professor fled, but stopped when Chuck shouted his code name. He seemed oddly pleased to see him, thinking he was with the agency and even giving him a code phrase.

But then when he asked why the CIA had a file on him at Stanford he lurched forward. It wasn't until he felt the crossbow bolt sticking out of his side that he started to panic.

"No, no, no," he said falling back to the ground as the professor held out a page for him to give to Bryce Larkin, but Chuck looked to the house and yelled, "HELP! PLEASE!"

Seeing another bolt pierce the page, Chuck turned and saw the Icelandic assassin approaching, sliding another bolt into the bow as he pulled the paper from the grass. Chuck wanted to do something, to hit him and stop him, but the professor was on top of him unconscious and he was already on the ground.

He felt absolutely pathetic as he held his one free hand up and pleaded, "I'm nobody, I swear!"

Hearing Casey and Sarah burst out of the front door, Magnus fled before they arrived, leaving Chuck to wince as the agents arrived to find him stuck under a half dead professor. They pulled him off and called for medics, telling him to head home on his own while they secured the site. He felt like Charlie Brown walking to the Herder with his head hung low and shoulders slumped all the way to his bed where he sat on the end with his head in his hands having not only failed to help anyone yet again, but having stalled things by asking the professor his question instead of securing him and then making a fool of himself. At least Fleming wasn't dead.

He was mortified when Casey and Sarah came through his window, but apologized for stalling Fleming and ruining things again. He almost snapped in frustration of not remembering the numbers on the page he gave him, but then after speaking to his sister realized exactly what they were thanks to the History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire. He didn't remember the numbers, but he knew the location of Bryce's drop spot. The problem was he had to go back to Stanford to show them.

It might have been fun taking Sarah to Stanford if he wasn't expelled, she wasn't his CIA handler, and they weren't there because they were looking for an assassin. It felt like everywhere he looked was some reminder of some of the worst days of his life. Maybe that was why he didn't bite back on his comments about Bryce betraying more than just him even if it hurt Sarah.

They found Fleming's disc in Bryce's drop off spot, but Magnus and his men arrived and Chuck fled as he was told, meeting up with Casey and Sarah. When they had a moment he checked the disc, which turned out to be a list of student recruits including Bryce and himself. While Sarah told him not to click it Casey looked almost eager as he suggested the opposite, at least until the bullets started flying and Chuck fled again.

Thanks to the code phrase Fleming told him he managed to call in the cavalry and hide under a desk before Magnus entered the room he was in. He managed to avoid him until a dark haired, olive skilled student recruit arrived, dropping Magnus with a kick and knee to the face.

With the job done and a few thanks to the cavalry, Chuck and Sarah went to meet with Ellie and Devon to sit through the game. The disc in his pocket felt heavy, like it was burning a hole through his thigh.

The only thing to take his mind off it the entire time they sat in the stalls was whenever Sarah would bump his shoulder with hers and smile at him, reach over to hold his hand or just lean into him, sliding beneath his arm. It felt bittersweet. A petty side of him felt good seeing the flickers of envy on a few people's faces, but he was more torn between enjoying the feeling and knowing it was all for the cover. The affection he saw in her eyes most likely wasn't anything more than what he feared, even if some part of him still held out hope that there was more to it than she'd admit.

Of course they wouldn't let him keep the disc, but thankfully Sarah agreed to let him check his file. He was baffled seeing Bryce vehemently argue against Chuck becoming a spy, a part of some Omaha Project, and convincing Fleming to help him frame Chuck.

Watching Sarah leave he could only frown. Even he could tell she was holding back tears, her emotion clear on her face. It felt like the first time he ever saw a glimpse at her mask cracking. Leaning back in his chair Chuck couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

Even dead, Bryce held her heart more than he ever could.

Maybe it was hopeless.

* * *

 **AN:**

When Casey talks about the CIA's recruiting and Sarah says it's pointless to speculate that's hopefully a letting people know I haven't forgotten she's got a loyalty and duty to the CIA. She's not abandoning it just yet.

I'm also considering a one shot or short series based on the idea of Chuck being recruited super early like is suggested here, but dunno if I'll get around to it so don't hold me to it. If anyone else wants to try go for it! Just let me know so I can read it, please.

Oh, and just as a heads up. Lou arc happens next chapter, which condenses those episodes.


	15. Hard Truths

**CHAPTER 15**

Preparing for a double date with Ellie and Devon felt as stressful as any mission, but if they all ended with Sarah on top of him kissing his jaw he might look forward to them more. It didn't help that Chuck was starting to feel a dark knot at the core of the warmth he usually felt whenever he was with Sarah. It felt like Pandora's box had long ago emptied and hope was fading. He could only lie to himself so much.

He was so caught up in his hourly contemplative misery session that he didn't hear the customer until she rang the bell at the desk. Sitting up with a start he turned with an automatic, "Hi!"

Across the desk was a short woman with long, wavy brown hair looking panicked as she informed him, "I keep pressing the button and nothing is happening!"

Despite her almost manic distress, it was nice talking to Lou. It almost felt like she might be into him, which certainly helped his sinking confidence. She was definitely cute and seemed fiery in a fun way, but the thing that made him feel best was the idea that she was actually into him, Chuck Bartowski. Not the Intersect or the Piranha, him. It would be nice to know, but with his luck she'd turn out to be some Italian spy sent to seduce him with her extensive knowledge of deli meats.

Walking back behind the desk he tampered his thoughts since it didn't really matter. Sarah was his cover girlfriend and he had a mission with her tonight. Or a double date. The thought made him sigh as he muttered quietly, "Not much difference, I guess."

The preparation paid off fairly well and though the talk off sex, or their lack of sex, was as embarrassing as ever things went well. Chuck felt a flicker of envy for his sister seeing her and Devon interacting, but shrugged it off.

Whatever he felt about his situation with Sarah gave way to pride seeing Ellie save some guy's life, though it soured when he flashed on the guy she saved.

Of course his panic over Ellie was briefly disrupted by complete embarrassment as Devon talked to him about taking his bike out for a ride. It was made worse by his seeing Sarah looking over her shoulder, clearly hearing what he was saying and understanding the entendre. There was no double about it, it was pretty blatant entendre.

The brief relief of Ellie's return was again cut when they went to their room and Sarah said there was something else she had to talk to him about.

"What's that?" He said taking a sip of the coffee she'd brought over.

"I'm a little worried about our cover," she started before quickly saying, "I think it's time for us to make love."

Choking on a mouthful of coffee, he watched her turn and take her own drink as he tried to play it off as a result of the hot coffee. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard something so bittersweet. He'd dreamed of a world where he could hear her say something like that, but here it was and it was like a knife in the stomach. Being around her and seeing her act the girlfriend and letting himself be fooled by it all hurt enough as it was.

Even knowing it wasn't great for the cover, it was still a relief to see Lou show up the next day and seeing her smile when she saw him. It felt completely real. Like there wasn't this veil or mask over it all, just someone who actually unabashedly liked seeing him and was enthused by the prospect of talking to him. She could have looked like a female Jeff and that alone would have been enough to make him return her smile as she waved to him. But she wasn't, she was a cute, petite woman with the mouth of a sailor who made him a sandwich she named after him. It was like she was almost the perfect woman… but then the perfect woman showed and Lou's enthusiasm and affection soured like old bread.

After a trip to the morgue to look over the guy Ellie tried to save, Sarah called him over to the Wienerlicious to prepare for that night's 'mission'. Hearing her call it a mission felt like a nail in the coffin, and all the innuendo didn't help.

Maybe that was why despite it all he rushed over to Lou when he saw her going to her car. And it was worth it, at least when she said she liked him. Hearing someone just say she liked him eased the knot in his chest. It felt a bit pathetic to realize how nice such a simple thing felt, and yet nothing could come of it as both agreed cheaters were scum.

So Chuck finished up at the Buy More and prepared for a night of faking it. He was still a bit raw over everything, which was why he made an 'oldest profession' crack. Hearing Sarah ask about his interest in Lou while Ellie yelled at Devon in the other room was frustrating. Ellie bursting in was pushing it toward distressing as she told him his hair was making animal shapes and words taste like peaches.

Chuck and Sarah followed them into the living room where Devon sat her on the couch and Chuck sat on the table in front of her. "El, are you okay?"

"Are you?" Ellie asked reaching out to grab his shoulders. "Sometimes I look at you and you see some happy but other times you seem so sad, but I don't understand why and I'm worried it's me. That I let you down."

"Ellie," Chuck said shaking his head, "you never let me down. If anyone did, I let myself down, and I'm sorry."

"I was supposed to protect you," she pouted, leaning forward.

Chuck met her in a hug, but felt something on his jaw, some hard bump on her neck. "Ellie," he said, but when he tried to pull back she slumped further into him. "Ellie?" He pushed her off and saw her eyes closed. "El?" He tried to shake her.

"Ellie," Sarah whispered, helping Chuck move her back to the couch.

Chuck brushed a hand across his jaw before reaching for the spot he touched on her neck and peeling off a bug just like they had the man in the morgue. "Oh god."

They rushed her to the hospital and Casey arrived shortly afterward, having gone through the security footage from the courtyard.

Chuck wasn't sure how he managed to keep it together, but he knew he had to. He wouldn't let her die. He couldn't. He'd failed Morgan. He wouldn't fail her. He'd find a way to save her. Which was why he used the bug to get the poisoner to come to them. And inevitably he screwed it up and poisoned all of them while losing the codes.

Of course it was never a question what his choice would be when Sarah gave him the antidote. Just like he told Casey before Halloween he chose her over himself, just like he always would. But it wasn't hopeless as he found Payne's tracker and they sped toward his apartment dosed with his truth serum poison.

At least he had that as an excuse for his proclamation of Sarah's beauty and Casey's chiseled jaw. Thankfully he was still clear headed enough to remember the villain should sample the antidote first, and after a shot to the knee and another dose of truth poison, he told them where the antidote was.

Before Sarah could down it he held up a hand, "Wa-wa-wait, not yet, not yet."

She looked up and met his eyes asking, "Why, what's the matter?"

"Nothing it's just that this… this will probably be the last chance that I have to know the truth," Chuck began solemnly. "I know you're just doing your job here, but sometimes it feels so real, you know? So tell me. You and me. Us. Our thing under the undercover thing… is this ever going anywhere?"

He watched her eyes dart around his face before closing as she looked downward and he felt like he was falling. Not in love, but out of a plane toward a pit of spikes all aimed straight for his heart. And they all hit as she said, "I'm sorry, Chuck… No."

Forcing himself to breath again, he felt a thousand spiked push through his body like pillars supporting the shell he'd become in that moment. It felt like he would crumble if not for the tension that seemed to fill every inch of him fighting to keep himself from showing any of it. He couldn't let her see.

"Got it." He barely managed that first nod, but the second and third came a bit easier as he took another breath. "Got it. Thank you for being honest." He even managed a weak laugh as he added, "Even though I guess you don't have a choice in the matter."

That antidote might have tasted like cotton candy and a pony's dreams but it was still the most bitter thing he ever tasted. He was nauseous the rest of the day, barely paying attention to their debrief with Beckman. When he made it home and saw his sister happy in bed with Devon, Chuck managed a weak smile because as miserable as he was he was still happy for her. He just wished he could have something similar… which was why he broke up with Sarah.

It took a single date with Lou for his spy world to kick the door in thanks to a poster for her ex's club. With that some part of him knew it was doomed, even before they forced him to take her on a second date to her ex's club while Sarah and Casey watched from the van, at least until Sarah decided she needed to check in on him in person and Lou had enough of it. On top of it all the other Herders spent the morning laughing at him being dumped after dumping Sarah.

The first good moment he had since the end of his first date with Lou was when Sarah caught him leaving another voicemail for Lou. While that itself was embarrassing, hearing her say their time together didn't feel like work felt like a defibrillator. It was quickly dampened by the tip about Lou's favorite flowers, but he shrugged it off and went to a florist before heading to the deli.

For a moment he pulled it off. Some daisies and flirting over a sandwich got him a kiss that put some pep in his step before stumbling when Sarah and Casey told him Lou was somehow involved in the illegal shipping with her ex. Of course that was when the Bartowski curse kicked in and everything went to shit, resulting in the pair tied to chairs about to be tortured after an argument in the trunk of a car.

When the drill spun Chuck swiftly exclaimed, "Alright, I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"No, Chuck," Sarah began, but Chuck continued.

"We know all about the imported salami and-and-and we're cool with it, man. The real crime is that it's illegal to begin with. Honestly, there's no need for torture Yari."

The older man laughed. "Mr. Bartowski I'm not going to torture you."

"Great, great, we're on the same page," said Chuck.

"I'm going to torture her."

"NO!" Chuck yelled, lurching forward and to the left slightly, as if to move in front of Sarah despite still being bound to the chair. His eyes hardened as he said loud enough his throat hurt, "If any of you touch her your families will suffer!" Yari and the others looked amused as Chuck stared at them declaring, "Everyone you love will pay. Everything you care about will slip through your fingers. Touch her, hurt a single hair on her head, and you're going to wish you put that drill through your temple instead."

Sarah stared in stunned silence at Chuck's icy tone. She might have been even more baffled by the outburst than Yari and his men, who shared confused looks.

Yari snickered, looked for a loose strand of hair and yanked it from Sarah's head. She hissed and glared at him as Yari broke the hair and looked at Chuck. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise," said Chuck, having found the Piranha's next targets. "Everyone ever associated with you is going to lose everything they have, and I'm going to make sure they know it was because of you. So when we're done here and you're all in jail they'll know who to go after when they're sent to join you. I'm sure all of them are fine, upstanding people who will never do anything to your loved ones while they're all on their own while you're locked away in jail… right?"

While they shared more concerned looks, Chuck saw the watch on the goon Yari handed the drill to and his flash made him smirk. "You killed a whole family outside of Yerevan. You stole their heirlooms and sold all of them on the Russian black market except for that watch."

Panic painted the man's face as he gaped at Chuck. "How you know that?"

Turning, Chuck flashed on the tattoo of another thug. "Your name is Vladimir Snell. Last year you were paid forty thousand dollars to kill a man named Leo Koloff."

"You told me we were paid twenty," said the first thug.

"He's lying," said Snell, "he'll say anything to get out of trouble."

"He knows about Yerevan. He knows everything." Looking from Chuck to Snell the thug drew his gun on Snell until Yari shot him in the back of the head.

"Well, that settles that."

Yari stepped past starting to aim his gun at Sarah until a man appeared behind tthem exclaiming, "The package is here." Both captives looked past Yari to see the tablet the man held up. "Berth Nineteen. We've got five minutes until it expires, sir."

Again Chuck flashed on shipping containers and chemicals.

"Alright, let's go." Looking to the thug Yari declared, "We'll just have to kill them."

"There's a weapon in the shipment," Chuck said quickly, "I think it's some kind of chemical bomb. We have to get to it before it blows."

He barely noticed Sarah looking far to his right rather than at him as his attention was on the man aiming his gun at her.

"Do that and you'll regret it even if you die!" Chuck's threat made the creeping Casey smirk while Sarah fought off her surprise to finish getting herself free and kick the thug in front of her before kicking Chuck's chair away and running after it.

Again Chuck was surrounded by bullets, at least until Casey told them to run and once Sarah freed him they did.

"Chuck, I want you to get as far away from here as possible," Sarah said as they ran toward Berth Nineteen.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Chuck," she said stopping and grabbing his arm. "You're not going anywhere near a live bomb."

"Do you know how to defuse a bomb?" He said, his voice raising as he asked while tapping his temple, "Do you have an Intersect in your head? I didn't think so!"

When he turned and fled she exclaimed, "Hey! Chuck! Wait!"

Coming to a stop before the large wooden crate, Sarah tossed him a crowbar and he helped her peel the side open, revealing it's contents. Seeing the counter attached to the massive bomb tick down, Chuck and Sarah took a moment to gape before Sarah rushed forward.

"Okay," Chuck said exhaling. "Okay, Intersect. Flash. Show me how to do this."

Peeling off the number pad, Sarah looked over her shoulder. "Did you flash?"

"No. Nothing." He grabbed his head and turned as if to pace. "Come on! Come on, come on, come on, baby, don't fail me now!"

"Okay, Chuck, that's enough," Sarah said turning to him. "Run. I'm going to try and stay and defuse it."

"No," Chuck said turning to Sarah and the bomb, saying as though it was obvious because to him it was, "I'm not leaving you here."

"Go. That is an order."

He countered her demanding tone with an indignant, "No."

Sarah stared at him for a second, baffled by the man before her. Getting to her feet she drew her gun and aimed it at him. "I said go!"

"Oh, I see," said Chuck. "So you're going to shoot me to prevent me from being blown up? That's a great plan."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Sarah said shaking her gun.

"Actually, I consider this a rare moment of courage. I don't know where it's coming from, I guess you just bring out the worst in me."

Tucking her gun away Sarah stepped forward almost seething. "And you in me."

A beep stole the anger from them as they turned to see the last seconds of the device's countdown. Turning back to each other brown met blue and Chuck found himself lost in a maelstrom of thoughts that lasted a fraction of a second.

He wasted so much time. He wanted her to know how much he appreciated her, even if he couldn't be with her. He wanted to save her. He wanted her to know that even if it hurt him to realize it was false part of him was still glad for the hope she gave him. He was glad she knew, because she made it worth it and that would have been enough for him. She was a good friend even if he wished she could have been more. He wanted her to know he was at least thankful for the Intersect bringing her into his life.

He tried to condense it all as much as he could and said with absolute sincerity, "Knowing you was worth it all."

It was as if she could see it all in his eyes. The flicker of hope and affection for her that gave way and left him broken and defeated, but resolve won through with a slight smile as he took a breath and closed his eye in acceptance.

If his final words hadn't stunned her and wrenched her heart she would have moved a second earlier, grabbing his jaw with both hands and closing the gap between them, standing on her toes to take his lips in hers. She wanted her final seconds to be together.

His eyes widened a beat before closing again, reaching a hand behind her head and returning her kiss, which made her press herself into him more, but that wasn't enough. He grabbed the small of her back and pulled her against him, tongues brushing past each other as she pulled on his shirt as if they could somehow be closer.

The sound of their lips smacking against each other seemed to fill the air now that the beeping had ended. Something they only noticed well after it had happened. Sliding their lips from one another, their eyes opened and brown met blue once again.

Sarah sank to her heels, still gripping his shirt until he turned his head toward the bomb and she followed suit.

Catching her breath, they looked to one another and Sarah said lightly, "Well the good news is we're alive. And the bad news is that this is kind of… an uncomfortable moment right now."

His world completely upended, Chuck declared, "It's completely comfortable on my end." When she stared at him and gave a small nod he added, "Just sayin'."

Their eyes met again and Chuck started to feel it. The pull. It was maybe the strongest he'd ever felt… but she turned and left the berth calling back, "Stay here! I need to help Casey!"

Sarah was glad he couldn't see her wincing as she said that, her brow shaking as she fought to keep the regret from her face. Whether it was for the kiss or leaving she couldn't say, but in the moment she knew she needed to do both.

Chuck watched her leave and let out a grim laugh. It felt like everything had been floating around him and suddenly came crashing down. It hurt seeing her run off again, but he found himself smiling as he felt his heart beating in his chest for what felt like the first time since they took the antidote for the truth serum.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, but he felt like he did when he first met her, before their date was invaded by NSA agents. Maybe she thought he was worth it too.

* * *

 **AN:**

Originally I was going to alter the Lou stuff, but Chuck wasn't where I had thought he might be at this point and I like Lou giving Sarah a bit of a kick in the ass, so decided to keep her in. Since it's mostly the same as canon it's largely glossed over, so on the page here she doesn't have much presence, but it also helps me focus on other stuff since I'm assuming everyone reading at least knows what generally happens in canon. The shorthand available in fanfiction is one of its appeals, I feel, so I'm using a bit of it here.


	16. Lazarus Larkin

**CHAPTER 16**

Chuck watched the tactical team rush into Berth Nineteen and swiftly raised his hands until he saw Casey and Sarah with them. It was hard to miss Sarah keeping her distance from him, leaving Casey to have him escorted back to his car where he was to go straight to Ellie's. With a final glance to Sarah he frowned at her pointedly not looking at him, giving Casey a solemn nod before he left.

While the team worked on the bomb, Casey pulled Sarah aside. "Something happen?"

"I told you it just didn't go off."

"I mean with Bartowski," Casey said rolling his eyes.

Sarah schooled her features and shook her head. "We thought we were going to die. Things got heated and we said some stuff. I put a gun on him to try and get him to leave but he wouldn't."

A somber smile touched Casey's lips as he gave a grunt. "I guess he really doesn't leave people behind."

Sarah let the start of a frown slip past her but regained her composure. "I might have gotten frustrated and… yelled at him."

"That would explain the kid's face," Casey said nodding. He didn't like them treating him like a child or dog and with the way things were between them reverting back to that would probably hurt, so that could be why he looked a bit disappointed and forlorn. Or… "You sure that's all?"

Sarah saw him try to search her face for a crack, but she wasn't letting any show. "He's probably just shaken by the whole thing."

His disappointment showed briefly before Casey shook his head and grunted. "I'm sure that's it."

After Casey's comment in the van outside Stavros' club, she couldn't give him an inch to think she'd compromised herself. She didn't like that she'd proven him right, and there was damn sure no way she was going to let him know it. But all of that got more twisted when they watched the Human transport container open.

Chuck spent his drive back and the rest of his night plotting his breakup with Lou. Much like he'd broken up his fake relationship with Sarah to try with Lou, he was going to have to break up with her to try something real with Sarah. It was probably going to take time, but he hadn't lied when he said she was worth it. Now that he knew it wasn't completely one sided he had to try.

For maybe one second halfway through the night he wondered if it might have been some kind of pity kiss, but there was no way that was possible. He'd had a pity kiss and they were nothing like that. That was an honest to god world ender, it just happened to happen when they thought their world was about to end. It was the kind of kiss that made it clear that things had changed and would never really go back to how they were. They couldn't. No matter what they did or tried it had happened and there was the world before and the world after, and they were firmly in the after.

Thanks to some Casey interference making her think he was an undercover FDA agent, the breakup with Lou was fairly easy. The loss of Lou's as a lunch option hurt, but it was worth it.

While Chuck had felt pretty good about it all, that started to sink when another day passed without seeing Casey or Sarah. He'd even gone full Casey and spent half his time at Ellie's peeking through the shades whenever he heard someone in the courtyard.

The day before Thanksgiving Chuck had lost his cool and taken to sneaking around the store to avoid Harry Tang and leave her messages, but never got an answer. He wasn't sure he ever hated the Buy More as much as he did then. For a time it had felt like a life preserver keeping him afloat, but now it felt like an anchor keeping him from whatever was keeping two of the four people who mattered most in his life.

When Harry Tang and Big Mike gathered the Nerd Herd and told them they would be handling training for Black Friday Chuck asked, "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, so wouldn't we, as a store, be closed?"

"Duty calls, Bartowski," Tang said with a snide smile as Mike nodded.

"You got a key. Work it out."

As they started to leave Chuck shook his head. "Not happening."

Mike tilted his head while Harry crossed his arms and grinned, clearly relishing a confrontation of any sort with Chuck. "What was that, Bartowski?"

Behind him Jeff pulled his head back, reeling in shock as Chuck stepped forward while Lester gave an approving, amused nod and Anna frowned. "Chuckles, are-"

"I'm not giving up time with my family to work unpaid hours," Chuck said firmly.

"Watch it, Bartowski," warned Harry. "Keep that tone and you won't be working any day."

"Then fire me," Chuck said apathetically meeting Harry's narrowed eyes, "but don't be surprised when my lawyers show up and you cost the Buy More twenty years salary."

"Hold on," Big Mike said stepping forward, "there's no need for that now. Now come on, Bartowski. Be a team player."

"I am," Chuck said nodding, though Mike's smile faded when he concluded, "Team Chuck. And Team Chuck already knows about Pineapple-"the word made everyone tense a bit "-and how to handle a crowd, so Team Chuck is going to spend a day with his sister and-" Chuck's lips curved into a grin seeing Sarah enter the store, "-people that matter most to him."

He walked past them, patting Mike's shoulder, leaving them staring as he made his way to Sarah. "I don't…" She grabbed him, pulling him aside into an aisle. "I don't want to play Beckman here, but if you don't start answering my calls then super secret spy resource Chuck Bartowski does kind of go to waste."

"Did you flash on something?"

"No. No, I was… I was calling about other stuff. You didn't happen to listen to my messages?"

"Chuck, we have to talk."

Feeling a flicker of panic start he spoke quickly. "No. Wait. Can I say something first?"

"No. Chuck-"

"It's the kiss, right?" He cut her off with a nervous smile. "It is. It's got to be the kiss. First of all, I know that the moment was very life-or-death-ish. And, normally, I would run from a situation on the other hand. You, on the other hand… You, um, you… you kissed me, which was just… But the thing-the thing is that I'd like to talk about, is I'd like to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner, but we need a cover for that, so really, what I'm trying to ask is, uh… Are we back together?"

"Chuck. Bryce is alive." Her words drained the light from Chuck's face, leaving it to crumble as he felt his insides do the same.

Wow. The Bartowski curse really didn't pull punches. Thank god Ellie was pretty much destined to become a Woodcomb, hopefully that would keep it from affecting her kids and let it die out with him because at this rate there was going to be lucky if he died alone in a sewer. The flicker of hope he'd clung to since their lips parted quenched, Pandora's box closed and sealed like the casket Bryce couldn't stay in. He really was Superman, wasn't he?

The car ride was silent, Sarah either focused on driving or lost in her own thoughts while Chuck wasn't sure he could speak. He could barely breath thanks to the knot in his throat, but it shrunk the longer he stared out the window. By the time they arrived at the CIA facility it had faded, leaving a sink hole in his stomach and an iron poker stuck through his chest. He felt skewered as he stepped in front of the window to the stark white room where Bryce was bound to a chair.

"Sarah, you told me Bryce was dead. I read his obituary. We went to his funeral," he said turning to her and Casey. "How is this possible?"

"We don't know, Chuck," she said facing the window with her arms crossed. "He won't walk to our people."

"Not even you?"

The quiet sympathy in his voice made her turn to look at him just as Casey spoke and Chuck turned to look at him. "He hasn't seen either of us."

"Why?"

Turning to Chuck she said, "Because he asked for you."

"We want to know what happened to him. We think he'll talk to you."

"Wait a minute. Hold on a second," Chuck turned his back to the window to look back and forth to the agents. "Well… You want me to go in there and ask him what exactly? Just so we're on the same page." He mockingly said, "Hey Bryce, why did you send me the Intersect? Why did you choose my life ruin? Again." With a scoff he asked, "How exactly do I start that conversation."

"Just talk to him, okay? Be a friend, you're good at that."

Looking into her eyes Chuck found that for the first time he found the prospect of being a friend almost repulsive. Not Bryce's friend but hers, because with Bryce alive it seemed inevitable that the best Chuck could ever hope to be to her was a friend and it hurt. But he didn't have much choice.

With a breath he walked past her to the door, Casey following behind and putting a hand on his shoulder as he peered through a slit in the door. "Remember he's rogue CIA, trained assassin…" The door opened and he whispered in his ear, "So be careful."

Turning to him Chuck gave a sarcastic, "Thanks." It earned him a soft grunt before he entered and the door slid shut, sealing him into a room with the one person Chuck hoped to never see again. At least with Joe Chill Chuck hoped to see him so he could get him arrested or much worse in his darker moments. Even Jill he'd had moments where he either considered getting back with her or, again in those dark moments, imagined himself having a live he could rub in her face while she begged to have him back.

"Who are you?" Bryce asked, keeping his head hanging forward.

"It's me… Chuck."

That made Bryce raise his head and look to him, brow sunken, jaw square as ever, hair perfect even though he was basically a prisoner. What chance did Chuck ever have against this guy? "I don't believe you. What did you do with the real Chuck?"

"Are… are you for real?" Chuck shook his head and scoffed. "What do you think I'm a Life-Model Decoy or a clone or something? While this is getting weird enough I'd almost believe it was the Twilight Zone it's not, and no matter how much I try, I'm still Chuck."

Chuck's despondent tone as he said his own name made a frown crack Sarah's mask while Casey gave a barely audible somber grunt.

"Prove it. TLingan khol da-jatl-a?"

Chuck grimaced, nodding to the mirrored window behind him. "Oh, come on, they're watching us."

"Do it," Bryce implored quietly.

Chuck groaned, then shrugged. What did it matter if he embarrassed himself in front off her now. Shaking his head and sounding drained he said, "Khi-ja. Bi-piv-kha-low."

"What the hell?" Casey asked while Sarah frowned, at his defeated tone.

Bryce face softened, a relieved smile gracing his lips. "Your Klingon's a bit rusty, Chuck."

With a shrug Chuck said, "Yeah, I've been kind of busy lately… Ever since I got your email."

"You opened it, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Your computer?"

"Destroyed."

"So you're the only one."

"I don't get it, Bryce. Why did you do it?" When Bryce turned his head Chuck took a step to the side trying to get back into his line of sight. "Why'd you send me the Intersect? Then, why did you destroy it? And last up: How the hell are you still alive?"

Raising his gaze again Bryce answered, "It's complicated."

"When isn't it?" Chuck snorted bitterly before asking, "Who saved you?"

"They did."

"They saved you? Did they? Could you be any more cryptic? How about we just say they did a thing in a place to some people at a time because they did. Or, how about you be useful and give me a name, a place, anything."

Bryce was surprised by Chuck's biting tone, but waved his head and whispered, "Come here."

"Oh… Don't do that," Casey said crossing his arms as Chuck rolled his head, letting it slump forward as he stepped toward the chair.

"I'm sorry, Chuck." Bryce snapped the strap on his right arm, grabbed a syringe gun and pointed it at Chuck's neck. "Untie me!"

Chuck started to just step back, but Bryce pushed the needle against his throat before he even took the first step. Shooting a glare at him Chuck pressed his lips together and untied him from the chair. In a flash of movement Bryce was off the chair and grabbed Chuck, pulling him in front of him like a human shield while holding the needle to his jugular.

That was when the door slid open. "Bryce, No!" Sarah stepped in and drew her gun on them.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Confusion painted Bryce's face seeing her, then darkened as Casey stepped in after her. "Hello Casey. Care to try again?"

"Bryce let him go," Sarah said firmly, keeping her gun on them as Bryce guided himself and Chuck toward the door. He eyes shifted from him to Chuck and she found his brow sunken, his jaw set and eyes almost vacant as he stared ahead while moving with Bryce. It was unsettling seeing him look almost empty and cold as Bryce dragged him down the hall.

Seeing armed agents round the corner after as they did Sarah called out, "Stand down!" She and Casey followed as Bryce moved back toward the elevator. "Don't do this, Bryce. We're all on the same side here."

"What side is that?" asked Bryce.

"I've got a shot."

Casey's claim seemed to snap Chuck out of his haze. "Take it!"

Bryce glanced at Chuck, looking betrayed while Sarah frowned.

"Stop him! Shoot me through the shoulder and hit his heart if you have to!"

Casey grinned while Sarah said firmly, "Do not shoot him."

Chuck felt nauseous again. Even with Bryce holding a probably lethal dose of something to his neck she still wouldn't stop him? It drove the scorching poker deeper into his heart. Then he wondered if maybe she meant him, Chuck, but realized if she did then she most likely meant him, the asset. Couldn't risk a stray bullet putting the Intersect out of commission.

Inside the elevator at last, Bryce demanded, "The access code!" Pressing the needle against his skin Bryce yelled, "I'll kill him, Sarah!"

"Don't give it to him," Chuck yelled looking at Casey, his steady expression surprising both handlers. "You're one of the best snipers in the world. You can make the shot."

Casey's brow sank, clearly wondering how he knew that. His answer would wait as Sarah said, "Five-one-six-zero-two."

"Sarah?" Chuck said quietly, his firm expression crumbling to betrayal as he looked at her while Bryce swiftly typed in the code, causing the door to close.

Once the elevator music started Bryce patted his shoulder. "Wow, have to say I'm impressed Chuck. Didn't think you would tell him to take the shot." When Chuck turned to face him with a glare, Bryce smirked. "You knew I wouldn't do it, right?"

"No, I did not know that! How the hell would I know that, Bryce?"

After a quick glance at the roof of the elevator Bryce turned to Chuck asking, "What's Sarah doing here?"

For a moment he almost answered 'She's my girlfriend so back off', as if that would stop him. Instead he answered flatly. "She's protecting me, okay. And so is Casey. We're the good guys." Bryce looked to the panel as Chuck took a breath to try and calm him and ease his right hand out of the ball it was in before his nails tore up his palm. "Look, you need to stop this right now, before someone gets hurt. It's not too late."

"Too soon."

"What?"

Bryce nodded toward the panel. "We're slowing down."

Realizing what was going to happen Chuck rolled his head. "Come on, we don't have to do the whole thing." He groaned as Bryce grabbed him and spun him around, pressing the needle back to his neck.

The doors opened and Bryce immediately started speaking. "You stop this elevator again…"

His voice trailed upon seeing an olive skinned man with facial scars standing alone on the other side of the door. "Bryce," he said lightly, stepping forward to ask, "Who's your friend?"

Chuck felt the familiar pull of a flash incoming and his mind was flooded with images of the man wiping off a knife amid bloodied corpses. He was a CIA agent linked to Fulcrum. Another one.

"You step back." Bryce said when Tommy stepped forward.

"Okay. I wouldn't want you to kill some random person." Tommy said apathetically, "I'd feel terrible."

"Tell your people that I'm gone."

"This is your chance, Bryce. This is me being reasonable. Let's go. Let's be friends again."

"We were never friends."

"Ouch," Tommy declared sarcastically. "Now my feelings are hurt. You're gonna run, aren't you?" The sarcasm had faded, replaced with amusement as he said, "Good."

Once the doors were closed Bryce released him again. Taking a second to steady himself Chuck asked, "Who was that?"

"Nobody," Bryce whispered, looking back to the ceiling.

Turning to Bryce Chuck asked with steel in his voice, "Do you know what Fulcrum is?"

Bryce's head snapped to Chuck, a glimpse of panic on his face. "Where did you hear that?"

Realizing Bryce might think he was a part of it, and it probably wasn't good if Fulcrum was linked to what he'd seen, Chuck tapped his temple as if it were obvious. "Intersect. I have these flashes."

Relief washed over Bryce as he stepped forward. "I was right. You can remember its intel." He held in a laugh, his curiosity demanding he at least ask, "Is it always that fast?"

"What is Fulcrum, Bryce? Are you involved with them?" Bryce hit a button on the panel and started to speak when Chuck asked, "Is Orion?"

Bryce's face fell. "How do you know that name?"

Well that told him a lot. After a brief debate within Chuck he decided Chuck didn't need to know or deserve to get any of the answers that mattered. "Morgan's killer was after him."

Bryce frowned, and Chuck almost believed he actually felt some sympathy for him, but then he said, "This is my stop."

Chuck backed to the door. "Who are they Bryce? How do you know Orion? How is he linked to me?"

"This is gonna sting a little," Bryce said before sticking the needle in his shoulder, making him yelp.

"Dick," Chuck said as the world started to go wavy around him.

Bryce grabbed Chuck's shoulders as his legs started to give up, meeting his eyes as they started to dilate. "Tell Sarah… It's hard to say goodbye."

Slumping against Bryce Chuck forced himself to say before passing out, "Fuck off."

"Chuck." He blinked back into consciousness and saw a beautiful Valkyrie had come to claim him now that he had died. "Hey, Chuck."

"Take me to Valhalla," he said dreamily, raising his hand and seeing three others surrounding it, at least until she stepped away and Casey took her place. With a groan he dropped his head back against the floor, letting the world slink back to a solid state again.

"Come on, soldier," Casey said pulling him off the ground, "on your feet."

"Wait," Chuck said wincing, "close off building."

Casey and Sarah shared a glance before the NSA agent asked, "Why?"

"Tommy Delgado. ID number four-one-seven-three-zero." Chuck groaned, holding his head. "I think he's bad. He's CIA and was here and talked to Bryce."

Sarah left the elevator pulling out her phone when Casey shot her a glance. "On it."

Casey caught Chuck when he went to take a step and stumbled into the hall. "Hold on, give it a second, Moron." One arm under Chuck's, he put his other hand to his chest, guiding Chuck to a wall so he could lean against it. Holding up a hand he asked, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Really mature."

Casey snickered and lowered his middle finger. With a glance down the hall he saw Sarah stood at the end with her back to them and her phone to her ear. Meeting Chuck's eyes Casey said, "You know you surprised me today. Didn't think you'd be telling me to take the shot. Figured you'd be begging me not to shoot, not asking to take a bullet."

"I guess it shows how much I hate Bryce," he muttered, failing to not glance at Sarah, but managing to keep it to a fraction of a second.

However that was still enough for Casey to notice, glancing at her before frowning and pinning Chuck's gaze with his own. "Chuck. Did you flash on me?"

Chuck's brow knit as his head tilted. "What?"

"You said I was one of the best snipers and could make the shot. How did you know that?"

Chuck was tremendously proud of himself as he managed to not let his face bug out as he did internally, mentally yelling 'Oh fuck!' With a glance to Sarah to make sure she wasn't near, Chuck took a breath and told Casey, "A while ago."

His face darkened as Casey asked, "What was in it?"

With another glance toward Sarah he whispered, "Your real name."

Casey's eyes widened before anger filled his face and for a moment Chuck wondered if he was going to punch him if not shoot him.

"There's also something else you need to know, but not here," Chuck said quickly. "Something you don't know."

"What is it?"

"It'll hurt but it could be good," was all Chuck managed to say before he saw Sarah turned around, hanging up her phone. Before she was too close he let out a whispered, "Alone."

Casey gave a barely perceptible nod, his expression turning stoic as he turned to Sarah. "Anything?"

"Bryce and Delgado are gone. They're looking into Delgado." Sarah finally cast her gaze on Chuck, her face turning stern. "What were you thinking up there Chuck? 'Take the shot'?"

Chuck felt the bile burn his throat, but kept himself from saying anything harshly. Instead he shrugged. "At least I would've been limited to being an idiot for letting him grab me instead of letting him get away too."

Sarah shook her head. "He's a trained spy, Chuck. You-"

"I know," he said flatly. "I couldn't have done anything. I already know." He was nothing compared to the great super spy that is Bryce Larkin.

Sighing, Sarah shook her head. "Why don't we get you home?"

Chuck gave Casey a look, which surprised Sarah, but the NSA agent nodded and Chuck turned to her with a shrug before following her out to her car.

It was another quiet car ride, though Chuck didn't mind. It gave him time to cool off and try to push everything behind him. As they exited the car and started toward the apartment Chuck asked, "So what was that stuff he injected me with anyway? Is there any side effects I should know about?"

"It was just a sedative," Sarah assure as they entered the courtyard. "It wasn't a full dose. It'll be out of your system in hours."

"Thanks. I think I can handle it from here." Stopping at the fountain Chuck turned to Sarah. "So are you and Casey gonna go after Bryce?"

"No. Bryce is probably halfway around the world by now. It's someone else's job to find him."

At another time he might have liked how plainly she said that, seeming completely unaffected by it, but he knew her enough to know that was probably just an act. "Sarah, this is Bryce Larkin we're talking about here. Your old flame, my old nemesis. Are we really not going to do anything?"

"We each have our own assignment." Maybe it was the firm tone she used, but her words stung a bit more than he thought they probably should have.

"Right and I'm yours, so what… What does this mean… For us?"

"Nothing. You're protected."

"No. For us," Chuck said waving between them. "Our fake relationship-I mean you and Bryce were…" She went stone faced again. "You're really not making this easy." But then when did she ever? Spotting Ellie over her shoulder he quickly said, "Hey. Hey sis."

"Oh, hi."

"Hey." Sarah said as she came up to them.

"Hey, Sarah. It's good to see you."

"You, too."

"Are you coming to Thanksgiving?"

Sarah turned to him with an open mouthed smile declaring, "Of course."

A day earlier that might have made him ecstatic, but now all he felt was an odd sense of foreboding. It felt like he was standing in front of that not-a-bomb again and the countdown was set to end sometime during Thanksgiving. And he didn't think this time he'd be kissing in front of it.

* * *

 **AN:**

At first I had Chuck quit the Buy More when they try to make him come in on Thanksgiving.

So even though I don't use him much beyond canon, I love Tommy Delgado. I think the actor does great reads on just about every line.

A lot of what's written here is straight from the show, but I thought the new additions and the shifts in perspective here versus canon were fun.


	17. Thanksgiving Nemesis

**Chapter 17**

Despite his hope to use the day to relax, or rather relax while also doing some Piranha work, Chuck was sent on a quest to the grocery store by Ellie during her usual Thanksgiving panic. When he returned he found Casey standing in the house with a cosmo in his hand, holding it like it was a grenade.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, your sister invited me to dinner," Casey answered loudly.

"Really?"

"Thanks."

"Did you find everything?" Ellie asked coming out of the kitchen and taking the bag from his arms.

"Yeah, I-I did." Watching her return to the kitchen he turned to Casey. "Uh, I have a question for you. Um, what-what did Bryce mean when he said 'Casey, care to… Care to try again?' Cause call me crazy, but I got the weirdest feeling like it was you who killed him."

"Good guess."

"Are you ser-" Of course he was. "Does Sarah know about that?"

"It's in my report."

"Why would you… do that? Why did you kill Bryce?"

"Orders," he said as though it was obvious. "Your old nemesis is a very dangerous human being, Chuck. You get a chance to shoot Bryce Larkin you shoot to kill."

"I'll try to remember that," Chuck muttered with a dry laugh.

"Guys, no shoptalk tonight." Devon came out the kitchen holding a tray housing their turkey for the night. "We got a bird to eat. Hey John, can you help me stuff this monster?"

"Cosmo?" Casey handed the drink to Chuck as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Thank you, John." Ellie said passing him with wine in hand and smiling to Chuck. "He's so sweet."

"Like honey," Chuck said with a plastered smile, wondering if she'd still think that when he came back from telling Casey about his daughter missing a few limbs.

When the bell rang Chuck glanced at the door and downed the entire cosmo, earning a wide eyed stare from Ellie before she went to answer the door. Seeing Sarah stood with a bouquet she greeted her with a hug. "Hello, Sarah. Welcome to Thanksgiving." Taking the flowers she beamed. "Oh, thank you. They're beautiful."

"You're welcome." Sarah said glancing to Chuck, who gave her a nod from behind Ellie.

After catching up with Ellie and helping her in the kitchen, they all sat at the table and showered his sister with compliments over the meal. Sat across from Sarah, Chuck asked her, "Do you, uh, usually do Thanksgiving?"

Looking up from cutting her food she answered, "Uh, not recently."

Chuck gave a polite nod. Of course that was a none starter. Not only was it a personal question, but she was an agent so they probably didn't care about stuff like this. Turning his attention to Devon instead he asked, "You mind passing the sweet potatoes?"

Devon handed them to Chuck, who looked in the bowl then turned to Ellie, "No marshmallows?"

A somber smile came to Ellie's lips. "I'm sorry, I must have forgot."

"You know what, it's my fault," Chuck said shaking his head. "I forgot them in the your car when I borrowed it. Let me go grab them."

Sarah looked from Chuck's empty seat to Ellie once he left. "Are they his favorite?"

Ellie smiled, clearly enjoying the idea of her showing interest in Chuck's likes. "No, but they were one of Morgan's favorites. It's a little memorial for him so we still make them the way he liked them."

Nodding, Sarah looked at the empty chair with a somber smile before taking another piece of turkey.

Returning from the car with two bags of marshmallows, Chuck came to a stop as Bryce stepped out of the shadows of an archway. "Hello, Chuck."

"Sarah and Casey are right inside, one girlish scream from me and they go into combat mode."

"Relax," Bryce said moving closer. "This is you place?"

"Ellie and I live here, yeah."

"You… live with your sister?" Though he understood his judging tone, he sure as hell didn't like it. "What happened? Chuck, what happened to you? Guy who wanted to be the software billionaire. Bill Gates with style."

The more he spoke, the more Chuck found himself wondering if Casey really was a good shot after all. "You happened to me, Bryce," Chuck said stiffly. "You got my kicked out of Stanford."

"I need to talk to Sarah. Can you bring her to me, without Casey?"

Did he want Chuck to give 'em his room, maybe lend him a condom or two while he was at it? Maybe dig out Jill's number see if he could really swing for the fences? "Why would I help you?"

"Because of Fulcrum. The guy in the elevator, he works for them. And they want the Intersect. They want you."

Feeling his pulse rise, Chuck took a breath and shook his head. "You want my help, I want answers. How do you know Orion?"

Bryce smirked, shaking his head. "You don't need to worry about that, Chuck."

"Alright," Chuck gave him a jovial smile. "I'll send Casey out then. I'm sure he has a gun on him."

Bryce rolled his eyes. "Really? You're going to throw your friend to the wolves like that, Chuck?"

"Friend? My only friend is buried in Santa Monica. You're just the asshole who got me kicked out of college because you thought I couldn't cut it as an agent. Then topped it off with not only sleeping with Jill but sending me the Intersect to screw up my life and put me and Ellie in danger."

"I knew you would… wait," Bryce shook his head. "Wait, what was that about Jill?"

Chuck scoffed. "She told me you two started dating after I got kicked out." Well, her room mate did, but she said sorry afterward and stopped talking to him.

Bryce sighed, frowning. "Chuck, I swear to you I never touched Jill. Never. I was already in the agency then, I wouldn't have gotten involved with a civilian like that."

All he could do was stare at Bryce for a moment before forcing his throat to move and mutter a shaky, "What?"

Bryce held up his hands and he saw sincere honesty in his blue eyes. "Chuck I swear, never. I never even thought about it. Think about it. She was nice but she was never my type, you know that."

"Yeah," Chuck said quietly. "You always got the best girls."

"And it sounds like she wasn't one of the best," Bryce said with a frown.

"She lied to me." Chuck shook his head, staring at the floor. "Why would she lie about that?"

Bryce stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "I don't know, but whatever the reason you're clearly better off without her. And you can't stay out here too long. So do you think you can get me a meet with Sarah?"

Chuck looked up and for a moment wondered if this had all been a diversion tactic, but even if it wasn't he still had to get back on topic. "How do you know Orion?"

Sighing, Bryce pulled his hand back to cross his arms. "How much do you know about him?"

Chuck was still pissed at him, but him not being with Jill cut that down a lot. He still screwed him over by getting him expelled without talking to him, but at least he wasn't so heartless he went after his girlfriend to leave him alone afterward. Maybe he'd spoken too soon about friends a moment ago.

"He created the Intersect, or some version of it. We're not sure what his tie to me is, but Sarah suggested he might have been scouting me for something like the CIA did and when someone found out they went after me at the pier. I wasn't lying about that before. The guy who killed Morgan was asking about Orion."

Bryce sighed, glancing toward Chuck's apartment. "Look, I can't tell you everything but I promise you he's on your side. More than the CIA or NSA, more than anyone here Orion has your back. He's not involved with Fulcrum, he's running from them, but he's also hiding from the CIA and everyone else." Bryce reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "Chuck, please. Sarah-"

"I know," he groused, brushing Bryce's hand off his shoulder and sighing as he turned to the door. "Go pick the lock on my window. I'll send her to my room."

With a grin Bryce nodded and made his way toward Chuck's windows. "Thanks."

Coming through the front door Chuck handed the marshmallows off to Ellie, who took them into the kitchen with the sweet potatoes while he returned to his seat.

Watching him sit, Sarah examined his face and saw his brow knit slightly, eyes unfocused and nostrils flaring oddly."Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's… great." Though she clearly doubted him, she couldn't question it publicly.

When Casey reached for the salt Devon grabbed his bicep. "Nice and tight, John. I'm impressed. You work out?"

"Yeah," said Casey, "work keeps me in shape."

Chuck was vaguely aware of Devon talking to Casey about water sports and praying he meant the PG kind as he tried to steady himself and decide he would go through with it. Looking across the table to Sarah he whispered, making sure to mouth every syllable he could, "Bryce Larkin is in my bedroom."

Sarah stared at him, slowly raising from her slouched position. When he pointedly widened his eyes, she put her napkin aside and rose with a soft, "Excuse me."

Watching her leave down the hall Chuck found himself getting nauseous again. His mind was flooded with crafted imaged of Sarah rushing into his bedroom and into the lips of Bryce Larkin. He saw them stripping their clothes, Bryce throwing her on his bed and making her gasp and moan. He heard the words on their lips, the comparisons to and dismissal of him. His left hand was squeezing his knee as he stared at the food on his plate, the glass in his right hand sitting in front of his lips for what felt like minutes as he imagined the girl of his dreams throwing him aside like most people did.

"Two dudes, one raft, whitewater rapids. I got some brochures I gave to Chuck. Hey, Chuckles, are those rafting brochures still in your room?"

Barely hearing Devon's words Chuck asked, "What?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll get 'em."

That pulled Chuck from his daze, holding out a hand to stop Devon from getting up. "No, no, no, no. No, I'll… I'll get 'em. Please You guys keep, you know, talk… Talk."

It was almost surprising he could stand so quickly after feeling so awful, but he did, taking a breath as he made his way down the hall. Reaching his door he saw it slightly ajar and through that crack saw Bryce and Sarah kissing each other passionately. It wasn't Bryce kissing her, she was a part of it, kissing him back. It left him oddly numb in the way being eviscerated does while feeling your insides crash against the ground.

A shell that looked like Chuck returned to the table as Devon said, "So, Thanksgiving. We're all supposed to say what we're thankful for. I'll start. I am thankful that I am here with the most beautiful woman in the world, Ellie Bartowski."

"That's sweet, Honey. I am thankful for my family," she said, furrowing her brow when she noticed sat back in his chair staring ahead blankly with his arms crossed, then looked to Casey saying, "and new friends."

When they turned their attention to Casey the agent said only, "Uh-I pass."

Turning to his future brother-in-law Devon said, "Chuck."

"I'm thankful that Bryce Larkin is dead," Chuck said before slowly turning toward Casey, "and not currently in my bedroom with my new girlfriend."

Casey's jaw shifted before clearing his throat and rising from his seat. "Excuse me, please."

Ellie tilted her head, frowning as she reached over to rub Chuck's arm. "Everything okay, Chuck? That was really… dark."

Devon nodded. "And specific."

When he didn't respond Ellie asked again, "Chuck, really are you okay?"

No, he wasn't. But why? Sarah wasn't his girlfriend. Sarah was an agent just like Bryce. He never had a claim to her. He was just a job to her. He was just being pathetic… and had sent an almost definitely armed Casey after them.

"Okay, I might have made a mistake." Chuck rose from his chair, leaving behind a confused Devon and Ellie who looked at the three empty chairs before looking to one another confused.

"Maybe some bug's going around the mall?" Devon suggested.

Ellie nodded. "I'll have to get the Lysol and wipe everything down later."

Entering his bedroom he found Sarah staring at Casey beside his window with a gun drawn. "Nice work, CIA."

"Hey," Chuck said closing the door behind him. "No guns are Thanksgiving."

"Stay with Numbnuts while I look for the Douchebag," Casey said stepping through the window to do a quick search of the complex.

Sarah followed him, and Chuck here, both standing in the courtyard until Casey returned a few seconds later. "He's gone. Call it in from my place. I'll check out back."

Sarah was fuming inside. Embarrassed and angry, realizing it was mostly at herself when she asked, "How did Casey find out?"

"I made a rash decision."

Sarah winced and yelled internally as she came to a stop and turned to him. Maybe a piece of her was angry at Chuck now, but she was also still angry at herself as she realized, "You saw Bryce kiss me, didn't you?"

"I guess this means we're not getting back together." Chuck sounded defeated, but pushed it aside as he started toward Casey's until he saw a light come on behind his shades. "Sarah, why is someone in Casey's apartment?"

Swiftly stepping out of her heels Sarah silently entered Casey's apartment and drew her gun upon seeing Bryce hunched over a computer. Chuck, still unused to seeing guns, took a harsh breath as he saw her draw hers, but it was enough to alert Bryce who spun around raising his own on them.

"Put it down, Bryce."

Chuck stared at Bryce holding a gun on them and wondered if maybe he'd been played in the courtyard. "Sarah-"

"Close the door, Chuck," Bryce ordered.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. I'm closing the door. I'm closing the door." Once he did, Chuck asked, "Why are you pointing a gun at us, Bryce? Are you really going to shoot us?"

Sarah's gaze broke from Bryce when she realized Chuck was moving in front of her, but managed to grab his arm and guide him behind her wordlessly while they started to walk a circle around the room.

"I need you to listen to me," Bryce said with contained desperation.

Sarah all but pulled Chuck to move behind her, as if his head wasn't clear above hers. "Put it down."

"The Intersect was a mission. I was recruited by an outfit called Fulcrum, a special access group inside the CIA."

"You're lying. We would know that."

"They knew who I was, my activation codes, my record. They ordered me to shed my agency contacts and go deep." They finally stopped moving, having each gone in a one eighty until they switched starting positions. "Only then did I realize it was an internal strike to download and destroy the Intersect. Fulcrum had plans for its intel."

"How can I trust you, Bryce?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Sarah…" Bryce finally lowered his gun and said, pleading for her to believe him, "I didn't know who to trust."

Adjusting her aim on him Sarah asked, "Why Chuck?"

Behind her Chuck asked, "Yeah, why Chuck?"

"I needed a friend who wasn't a spy. He wouldn't know anything about Fulcrum, or the Intersect, or Sand Wall."

Chuck felt the familiar pull of buried information before it was all revealed to him in a flash. "Sand Wall. Sand Wall. That was the name of the mission." Doing his best to to hide any hint of the speck of disappointment he felt, Chuck said, "Sarah, I think he's telling the truth."

Half looking over her shoulder she asked, "Did you flash?"

"Yeah."

Once she turned back to him Bryce assured her, "I'm not rogue."

Just as Sarah finally lowered her gun the front door opened and Casey entered, his eyes widening at what he found within his apartment. Chuck's eyes widened, exclaiming along with Sarah, "Casey, no!"

Bryce turned around, gaping and wide eyed as once again Casey drew on him and shot him in the chest, knocking him almost a meter back as he slid across the hardwood floor. While Sarah froze for a moment, Chuck rushed past her and slid to his knees at Bryce's side.

"No, no, no!" Without thinking he pressed his hands over the wound, squeezing his eyes shut as he press down on it so much it hurt his hand.

Sarah gaped as she watched Chuck leap into action before she did. Even after he saw them kiss in his room, even with all the betrayal and anger he must have felt, he still leapt to help Bryce. He'd tried to step in front of her to protect her, and now he was trying to help one the person who had wrecked his life.

"Gah!" Bryce exclaimed as Chuck pressed directly onto the bruise forming under his vest.

"Bryce!" Sarah said with relief, before seeing Casey approach muttering, "Time to finish the job."

Bryce stared up at Chuck, shocked to see the unshed tears in his eyes as he pulled his hands away and stared at the hole in his shirt, seeing the black vest beneath it rather than blood.

Sarah swiftly stepped between them and Casey. "Casey no. Chuck flashed. Bryce isn't rogue."

Bryce turned to Casey, taking a strained breath. "You should aim for the head next time, Casey."

The NSA agent pulled Bryce up by the collar of his shirt while Chuck remained on his knees, staring at the floor. His hands were trembling and even though he knew they weren't it felt as if they were soaked in blood. He could feel his jeans sticking to his knee, the hair on his legs caked in blood. The lines of it on his chest, even the fleck that had gone up his nose. Chuck tried to tell himself that it was all in his head, that Bryce was okay, that he was caked in another friend's blood, but he couldn't stop the shiver in his limbs.

"Chuck," Sarah whispered, kneeling beside him with a hand on his back. "It's okay. Bryce is okay."

Oh god, Sarah was here. She was seeing him like this. Realizing he must look so pathetic, Chuck took a breath, letting it out and a contained exhale, rebooting himself, pushing it all aside as he pressed a hand against the floor and forced himself to stand. "I'm fine," he said pulling away from her, wanting anything but her to think he was some pathetic loser still broken up over something so old, especially when they dealt with this kind of stuff all the time. How could someone like that ever be a real part of their team?

He stood off to the side while Bryce switched out his torn shirt for a t-shirt, taking the chance to pick up his kevlar vest and examine it. Keeping his attention on the vest so he wouldn't have to see Sarah probably ogling a shirtless Bryce, he didn't notice her eyes hadn't left Chuck since he stood. Not until after Chuck asked how Bryce was alive and he explained he didn't know how, so she looked to him saying, "But you know why they did it."

Bryce turned to her with a nod. "Yeah."

At the table behind her Casey asked, "Well should I pop some popcorn or beat the answer out of you?"

Bryce answered sarcastically, "No thanks. I'll talk."

"Darn it," said the smirking Casey.

Bryce explained how he stole the Intersect and was shot by Casey outside the DNI before coming back in an ambulance with a Fulcrum team. He told them they kept him alive because they thought he was the Intersect. "They brought me back to take it out of me. That's why I need your help."

"We're going to help you?" asked Casey.

"I need to turn myself into the CIA, but Fulcrum has operatives in every agency. I need to know that I'm being handed over to the real CIA."

Chuck glanced at Bryce looking at Sarah and sighed, looking back at the vest. "I can do that." Looking up to Sarah he shrugged. "I can be there at the transfer. If I flash on whoever they send, they're Fulcrum. If not… You're on your way home." And out of my fucking life, he thought setting the vest aside.

"It should work," Sarah concluded with a nod. "Smart, Chuck."

Casey grunted in agreement. "They still need a place where the transfer can go down. Public place, lot of people."

 _Ugh_ , Chuck began mentally. "Public spot… Lots of witnesses. I know a place."

The Buy More on Black Friday was a pit of chaos and despair. Or at least more chaos and despair than usual thanks to the hundreds of people trying to trample each other for half off a second rate camera or sound system. As usual Chuck stood in an aisle directing traffic while Big Mike fled to hide in his office and Harry Tang went around overseeing the others, trying to keep Jeff and Lester from hiding.

"We're entering the store." Sarah's voice filled his ear through the earwig and he looked past a customer to see her walking down the aisle with Bryce a few steps behind her. "The CIA pickup should be here in two minutes."

Chuck helped a few more customers until Sarah said into her watch, "The CIA pickup is here. Chuck, do your pass."

Tapping the receiver in his ear, Chuck took a breath and started walking toward the two men in suits with obvious earpieces. That alone made him doubt they were Fulcrum, but he still said with barely contained nerves, "Welcome to the Buy More." When nothing happened he said into his watch. "Nothing happened. Nothing happened. There were no flashes, so the CIA guys are legit."

With their time coming to an end Chuck turned to where Bryce stood in front of the television wall and found himself feeling awful about everything. He still was angry at Bryce for so many different things, but all the things that had been fueling it for the past five years was gone.

Bryce hadn't gotten him expelled for no reason or to get him out of the way so he could be with Jill. Bryce didn't have some unexplained hatred for him. He wasn't going out of his way to ruin his life. He made a bad choice in getting him expelled to keep him from the CIA without at least talking to Chuck and giving them a chance to find another way, but it seemed he did it because he actually cared for Chuck. He was so incredibly jealous and envious of Bryce and his relationship with Sarah, but Chuck didn't really have a right to be. She was really his girlfriend, she loved Bryce, was attracted to Bryce. He was just Chuck, the guy she was probably paid too little to act as his fake girlfriend, the guy keeping her from going out and doing whatever she wanted, keeping her from doing her real job, living some dream life she deserved more than being stuck working at a Wienerlicious and wasting her time watching a nobody with a brain full of secrets.

He wanted to hate Bryce still, but that was just because that was what he'd lived with for the past five years. His life was already changing since the Intersect, so maybe he could try living without the crutch of Bryce as his nemesis for a while. Walking up to the televisions he stood beside him, a solemn smile touching his lips as he said, "Excuse me, sir, can I help you?"

Bryce turned to him, surprised and glad to see Chuck approach him for the first time. "Yes, thank you… These HD screens almost look like the real thing."

Sarah watched over a rack as Chuck nodded to Bryce. "Yeah, they do, huh?"

Looking at his only friend in the world, Bryce thought about all that happened the night before and realized he'd practically started it all by insulting him. "You know, I didn't mean to offend you last night. About living with your sister. Sarah told me about your team, what you've done together."

"And you're still the super spy, right?" Chuck said with dry chuckle as he pulled his lips into a smile and looked to Bryce.

"It's nothing. I got one friend in this world. You got a home, a family that loves you, people who care about you."

Put like that, Chuck almost felt sorry for Bryce. At least until he noticed Sarah in his peripherals, and wondered who got the better deal at the end of the day. "So what happens now, Bryce? You just disappear all over again?"

"That's what I do well." Bryce extended a hand to his friend. "Thanks, Chuck. For everything."

Glancing at his hand, Chuck turned and shook it. "Yeah. You're welcome."

Sarah wasn't sure what made her stomach twist seeing them shake hands, or why it made her about as nervous as she was jumping out of a plane. Coming around to their side she quickly said, "I'm taking him in, Chuck. You stay here."

"Right." Chuck watched them walk over to Casey and the agents, Sarah looking back at him with a flicker of sympathy. Humor hid the bitter edge of his voice as he said quietly, "Stay in the store, Chuck."

Looking to Sarah he flashed her a frail smile for what he feared might be the last time, some part of him imagining she would never return, and almost understanding it. Why wouldn't she want to be off drinking Mai Tai's in Tahiti or taking down Warlords in Somalia with the man she loved. Why would Wonder Woman ever want to be with Batman when she had an equal in Superman?

* * *

 **AN:**

As much as I like plenty of stories that crap on Bryce, and like the catharsis of those kinds of stories, in canon he's not as bad as some fics make him. As far as I remember canon either says or implies he didn't actually sleep with Jill, so I went with that, plus it's less common. I'm not looking to make Bryce Chuck's best buddy, but I like the frenemy dynamic, and think Bryce really cares about him to a degree. Him being a dick in VS The Break Up is at least understandable, but I never saw Bryce as evil or really too bad. Done right I think he's got a lot of potential to be really interesting.

Originally this and the next chapter were together, but it was over 10k words so I figured split it to make it more managable.


	18. Unexpected Qs

**Chapter 18**

After taking some time to compose himself and help customers he made his way back to the Nerd Herd desk where a man in a suit stood, asking once Chuck was in front of him. "Excuse me, can I get some service?"

Raising his head Chuck felt a chill run through him upon seeing the scared face of Tommy Delgado staring back at him.

"You're Charles Bartowski, aren't you? We met the other day."

"Did we?" He asked trying his best to remain calm. "So how-how can I, uh… How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a computer. You might be familiar with this one. It's called the Intersect." He tried to speak but barely managed to not gape and tremble. "You don't seem to understand the situation, Charles. You think that all these witnesses are a guarantee that nothing's gonna happen to you? You couldn't be more wrong."

"Uh… I-I am so slammed right now. It's really busy. So I should probably get back to work."

"My team reacquired Bryce Larkin and Sarah Walker five minutes ago," Tommy explained calmly. "I have seven trained killers stationed throughout the store. If you look over there… You can also see that my men have neutralized Mr. Casey. See, here's the thing, Charles. Nothing stops me from fulfilling my orders. Innocents. Civilians. If you make me, I'll execute every last person in this place."

Chuck turned to the man, meeting his eyes as he put his hands against the desk, his fingers pressing into it until they were white. Licking his lip, Chuck took a breath. "If I were you I'd tell your team to leave and ask Casey very nicely to shoot me in the head. Beg him to make it quick."

Tommy's brow rose, clearly amused by the threat. "Is that so?"

Chuck exhaled shakily, sniffed and nodded, keeping his eyes locked with Delgado's. "We're going to get out of this. We're going to take out your team, and either Casey is going to shoot you or you're going to be in jail. Probably both. So I suggest you start praying he doesn't miss anything vital because if your team hurt Sarah Walker then you're going to find yourself stuck in jail with a record that says you aren't just a rogue CIA agent, you're an agent who spent his free time hunting children. An agent who was found with hundreds of gigabytes worth of pornography he filmed himself with all of his victims before torturing them," Chuck's face hardened, his eyes dark as he leaned forward seeing Tommy's smirk turn to a sneer, "and every person in that prison is going to find out what you did."

Tommy searched his eyes for a moment before his face softened, his lips twisted into a grin as he chuckled. "That's good. I almost believe it. I'm looking forward to seeing what you do when I slit Agent Walker's throat in front of you."

Chuck couldn't help the shaky breath he took, fear and anger showing through his shattering mask. "Tell your men to release them and let me talk to her and we avoid it all."

Tommy snickered. "I'll take my chances. Now move."

Chuck's jaw clicked as he walked out from behind the desk, Tommy moving behind him and leading him away. They hadn't made it far before Jeff ran up to them in a panic. "Chuck the registers are down. I can't get them back up. What should I do?"

Leaning in behind him Tommy warned. "You say more than one word and I'll kill him right here."

Chuck's head snapped to Jeff as he said unwaveringly, "Pineapple."

Jeff gasped, eyes bulging as he fled toward Anna while Tommy pushed Chuck toward the doors. "Let's go."

When Jeff not only told Anna Pineapple but confirmed that Chuck had said it, she rushed over to pull the fire alarm, kicking the whole store into chaos. Amid the rushing mass of people Casey rushed to Chuck, lifting him onto his shoulder and running to the theater room while Harry Tang was knocked over, whimpering and rolling back and forth to avoid the stampede of people.

"Code Black," Casey said into his phone once inside the theater room with the curtains pulled back, giving him a clear view of the store. "Hostiles in the Buy More. I need a containment team right away."

Seeing the agent reveal a cache of silenced guns hidden inside a coffee table Chuck said indignantly, "Are you kidding me? Some kid could find this."

"Stay down, Chuck. This is when the shooting starts."

"Right-Right now?" Chuck dropped to the ground as Casey squat walked toward the couch, kneeling beside the end table as the window shattered and he returned fire. Chuck kept his eyes on Casey as he heard glass shatter and bullets pass around them, his hands balled into fist hoping Casey's shirt stayed green.

A feminine grunt drew his attention out to the store where he saw Sarah and Bryce had arrived and were fighting side by side. His admiration was twisted by jealousy and envy when he saw them look into each other's eyes before moving back to back to grab a pair of incoming goons and down them with matching crescent kicks.

"Wow," he muttered hopelessly, "they really are great."

"Come on, Chuck," Casey said grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him off the ground, "let's go."

"I'm really getting sick and tired of being pulled around by you all the time," Chuck said as Casey dragged him out of the theater room door where Tommy slammed the butt of his pistol into Casey's jaw, knocking him to the ground. Before he could do anything Tommy grabbed Chuck's throat and held the pistol to his temple, sliding it around the back of his head as he moved behind him, leading Chuck away.

Their fight finished, Sarah tossed aside the dented toaster asking, "Where's Chuck?"

"Over here," Tommy said stepping out of the racks with Chuck at gun point in front of him.

Both CIA agents swiftly drew their own guns on the Fulcrum agent. "Let him go," Sarah demanded, "Now."

"Does this look like my first time?" Tommy asked drolly.

"Isn't it somebody else's turn to be the human shield?" asked Chuck, honestly fed up with how frequent this was becoming.

When Bryce took two quick steps forward Tommy warned, "Stay there, Bruce."

"You alright, Chuck?" Bryce asked, keeping his gun on Tommy while looking to Chuck.

"Does it look like I'm alright?"

"I need ask you something," Bryce said as Sarah heard him mutter something. "Khi-ja? Gho-be?"

With a sigh Chuck declared, "Khi-ja."

"Sorry, Chuck," Bryce offered with a nudge of his head before shooting Chuck in the chest.

Once again Sarah was frozen. She felt her insides shift violently, torn between a need to scream, yell no, ask why, cry for help and plead please be alive, but could muster none of it as she stood in place, her lips moving slightly as they started a million words but formed none.

Casey rushed up beside Tommy, slamming his gun into his jaw, almost making the Fulcrum agent flip backwards from the impact.

Finally broken from her paralysis, Sarah rushed past Bryce, pushing his shoulder as she moved to Chuck's side. "What did you say to him?"

"Ask him."

Sarah fell to her knees beside him, holding his face and turning it toward her. "Hey, Chuck," she tried to say softly to sooth the fear he might feel if he was conscious. Pulling open his shirt to reveal a black kevlar vest eased some of the tension in her, but he was still unconscious. Reaching up she started lightly smacking his cheek. "Chuck, come on, wake up. Come on, hey."

The air suddenly filling his lungs was too much, making Chuck cough as his eyes snapped open and he groaned at the pain reverberating through his torso. "Khi-Ja. Khi-ja. Yes. Yes, I'm wearing a vest." With another cough he sat up and groaned while Sarah helped him to his feet. "You'd think a bulletproof vest might make the bullet hurt less."

The firefighters who rushed in turned out to be an NSA cleanup team who not only took away the bad guys but went around cleaning up the Buy More.

Looking at the theater room which now had the curtains drawn, Chuck asked. "What's happening with Bryce?"

"He's in there giving his report to General Beckman," answered Sarah.

"Beckman?" Chuck quietly wondered to himself. Wasn't Bryce a CIA agent? Why would he be talking to the head of the NSA?

When he came out of the room Bryce was dressed in a tux, carrying a silver case as he made his way to him, Sarah and Casey at the Nerd Herd desk. Setting it down he happily revealed, "It would appear I have a new assignment."

His brow arched, Chuck asked, "As a maitre d'?"

"Actually it's a consulate dinner. They want me to go after Fulcrum. On my own, off the radar."

"Sounds like heaven," muttered Casey, making Chuck look over his shoulder wondering if that was him being sarcastic or honest.

"That means Bryce Larkin is dead," Bryce said looking at Chuck, who glanced briefly at Sarah before turning to face Bryce, who continued, "and he's going to stay that way this time." Stepping toward him, Bryce extended his hand again. "Goodbye, Chuck."

Chuck automatically shook Bryce's hand. "This is so weird. Where you going to go? Who you going to be?"

"Sorry, not even you can know," Bryce said shaking his head lightly before picking up his case and moving to Sarah. "Sarah… We'll always have Omaha."

Though her expression barely changed, Chuck felt the shift in her, the unshown reaction to Bryce's words. He'd said something to her that affected her somehow, words which had meant something to her. With barely a breath taken he thought she looked sad. Part of him wished she cared about him the way she did Bryce, but another hurt for her. Bryce was leaving her. This poor, incredible woman was sad and Chuck couldn't do anything about it. He was helpless when it came to her.

Once the store was cleaned and everyone allowed back inside Chuck stared at the ground for five minutes as Harry Tang threw snide remarks at him until Big Mike told him the firefighters said there was a gas leak and Chuck was a hero. But he didn't care. Bryce was gone and Sarah was lost to him. Not just within her own sadness over Bryce, but lost to him. The ghost of their kiss, of all the glimpses beyond the veil, all those cracks he saw in the mask she wore around everyone… They were all gone. She was Bryce's. Bryce got the girl, and Chuck was alone again.

As per usual Black Friday was to end with turkey sandwiches and whatever was left over from the night before. As Ellie and Devon started to pull everything from the fridge Chuck came out of his room and motioned toward the door. "I'm gonna go talk to Casey. See if he wants to come over and help clear out some space in the fridge by helping us eat some of this."

Ellie looked to him with a smile he thought looked a little sad but also a little relieved. "That sounds great, Chuck. We have plenty to share." Devon almost looked proud as he watched Chuck leave. When the door closed Ellie let out a sigh and her smile brightened as she pulled the tinfoil from the sweet potatoes and marshmallows. "Thank god."

Chuck rapped his knuckles on Casey's door, leaning against the frame just before it opened and he looked up. "Hey."

"What?"

"Um, we have some turkey leftovers. Actually we have a lot of turkey left over, so I was wondering if I could interest you in some sandwiches or something."

"Thanks," Casey said holding up a bonsai tree, "but work to do."

"Right," Chuck said with a smirk. Though a little disappointed he was pleased to learn something about Casey. "Right, okay then."

Casey stared at him a moment before apparently deciding that was enough. "Okay."

When he started to close the door, Chuck suddenly felt the need to stop that so put a hand out. "Hey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey."

To his relief the door was pulled back. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, um," Chuck took a breath, glancing into the apartment before asking quietly. "Could we, um, is your apartment… safe?"

Casey's brow knit. "What?"

"To talk," said Chuck, raising his brow. "Maybe ask some questions."

Casey's chin rose, holding it a moment before he nodded. "Fine. Come on."

Chuck let out a breath, smiling as he bowed his head and entered the apartment. He turned to watch Casey close the door, following him to a table Casey pointed him to while the agent put his tree on another before grabbing some glasses and a bottle of liquor he set on the table while taking a seat across from Chuck.

"You mind if I ask some stuff first?" Chuck asked sheepishly. "Your thing is bigger, I think, or at least more important, and I want to get my stuff out of the way."

Casey grunted, opening the bottle and pouring each of them a glass before sliding one to Chuck. "Go ahead."

Chuck nodded, holding the rim of the glass but leaving it on the table as he took a breath and asked, "What did Bryce mean by Omaha? Outside of it being some weird Casablanca reference?"

"Probably a code. Contact point of some sort."

"Okay," Chuck nodded, watching Casey take a drink, "why would Sarah need that?"

Setting his glass down Casey said, "Bryce is going deep, Chuck. No messages out. If Sarah wants to join up with him she has to do it now."

Chuck's jaw shifted, the confusion that had lifted his brow crumbling, letting it sink. "Sarah's leaving?"

Casey held his raised glass his lip curved slightly. "Don't worry, Chuck. When Sarah's gone, we'll get you a new girl."

Chuck gulped, nodding as he looked down into the dark liquor before bringing it to his lips and throwing his head back. Casey smirked as Chuck sputtered and coughed, wiping his mouth when he put the glass on the table. Downing the rest of his, Casey took Chuck's glass and refilled both before sliding it back.

So Sarah wasn't just lost to him, she was probably gone by now. Off to spend her days with Bryce. Probably in some expensive dress that might have made some woman beautiful but paled in comparison to the woman wearing it as she danced around with Bryce. Maybe they were laughing at the sad sap back in Burbank left with an angry NSA agent to watch over him while they were riding the elevator up to their room to make up for lost time.

As much as it felt like someone was twisting a knife in his throat, Chuck found some relief as he came to the thought: _Sarah's safe_. Bryce was Superman. He was probably one of the best agents in the world. He stole the Intersect by himself, outwitting the CIA and Fulcrum. He also seemed to think of Chuck as his friend, and was with Sarah. So if Chuck broke a pillar and brought the sky down on them she wouldn't be alone. She'd be with one of the best at her back. Sarah would be safe even if Chuck screwed everything up.

"Why wasn't Graham the one who talked to Bryce?"

Casey had expected some question about Sarah or Bryce, he'd seen the way Chuck had looked the last few days. However he sure as hell didn't expect that question. "What do you mean?"

"Bryce is a CIA agent. Why wasn't Graham the one to talk to him? Why would he have to meet with the head of the NSA and not the Director of the CIA. Graham hasn't shown up the last few times we talked to Beckman. Where is he?"

Casey's brow tightened as he took a drink and thought over Chuck's questions. "He is the Director of the CIA. He's a busy man and General Beckman can handle us."

Chuck shook his head. "You really think he'd just let her talk to us without him around? What if she turned us against him or something? Tried to push the CIA out of this."

It was almost shocking hearing this from his own asset, but Casey found himself suddenly asking all the same questions and more, including, "Do you think he's Fulcrum?"

Chuck quickly shook his head.

"I guess you would have flashed if he was,' Casey realized.

"But it also wouldn't make sense. He's the Director of the CIA. He already has a ton of power. He doesn't need to make some secret group to take power he already has, he just needs people loyal to him and willing to do whatever he wants."

Casey set his glass down, grimacing and wondering if Chuck realized who he was describing.

"I'm not saying he's evil or anything," Chuck quickly clarified, misinterpreting Casey's expression, "but didn't you notice how he reacted when I mentioned Orion? Beckman was calm about it. She knew who he was but played it cool. It was Graham who freaked out and got angry. Plus there's the-" Chuck stopped himself with a wince.

Tilting his head Casey asked, "The what?"

Chuck sighed realizing how much he's screwed up. Maybe he could say he flashed, but if Casey checked he would see Graham's file was in a separate server from the kind of stuff in the Intersect. He didn't want to tell him about the Piranha, not yet at least, but he'd already tugged on the line, so had to give him something.

It took a single breath for Chuck to find his path. "Casey, you're sure the room is clean, right? No one will hear this?"

With a nod Casey assured, "No bugs. You know how you run your little detector whenever you're home alone? Well I scan my place for bugs too. Trust me, no one's hearing this, not unless I want them to."

Snickering Chuck said, "You know I could make you one if you want."

"Yeah?" As much as he disliked admitting it, the kid's little gadgets could be useful.

"Sure. Now that I don't have to hide it I can probably make it look a bit better too." He chuckled. "Hell, if you ask Beckman to pay for some high end parts or something I could make us all better ones. Make the reflector smaller too."

After looking him over for a moment Casey said, "I'll think about it. Now what were you saying."

Chuck met his eyes and nodded. "You remember when we talked about Morgan's death, or rather the case file."

"The one you'd seen already," Casey said with a glare.

"Yeah, that one." Chuck cleared his throat before burning it with another drink. After another breath he set the glass down and crossed his arms on the table, looking to the NSA agent. "Once you know how to hack it's only natural you try different stuff. It's pretty typical to go looking for the stuff you're not supposed to know about. You know, the… the internet beyond the internet."

"Deep web, dark web," Casey said with a slow nod.

"Yeah. Well, I looked and that was how I found my way in to see the file. There were whole pages devoted to people helping each other in different ways. And I don't just mean the creeps or killers, but people looking for people or… hackers exchanging information. Whether it be passwords, codes, tips. It was all there beyond the normal internet, and after I lost my best friend I found some there."

Finishing off his drink, Casey poured himself another asking, "What does this have to do with Graham?"

"There was a point I went back." Casey set the bottle down harshly, his eyes narrowing upon Chuck. "I didn't do anything," he said holding his hands up defensively before they fell slack at his sides and he looked down in shame, "but I almost did."

"What do you mean?"

Chuck exhaled, forcing himself to look up. "I never took a cent from anyone. Not one cent. But I was in a bad place. A tight spot. I helped Ellie pay for repairs on her car but with my part of all the bills and rent I had to draw from my savings. I had barely two weeks pay saved and even with a bunch of side work I was afraid I was going to have to ask Ellie to pay my share of something and disappoint her again. So I went looking. I thought I could…"

This was going to be the hard part. With a breath Chuck licked his lips and met Casey's gaze as he said, "I thought I could be like this guy I met when I first got into that circle. He-He hacks people, but only bad guys, and all the money he takes from them he donates and gives to-"

"You know the Piranha?" Casey said sitting up in his chair, eyes wide.

"Only vaguely," Chuck said surprised by Casey's reaction. "I talked to him along with a few other guys back in high school, before he really did anything big. Then when I was thinking about getting back into hacking I kind of ran into him again on an information page. It was dumb luck. I just happened to find the link in another page before they changed it, and he'd posted all this stuff. It was like it was extra information he had but didn't need. So I looked through it.

"Most of it didn't really make sense to me. A lot of it was about people I didn't bother looking up. I didn't want to, not if they were like the people he goes after. But I still remember some of the stuff that stuck out. Stuff like the part where he mentioned he'd cracked the CIA's databases and found out the Director had been recruiting people out of high school."

Casey's face darkened. There had always been rumors, but this wasn't an agent feeding into an inter-agency rivalry. "Are you sure that's what it said?"

Chuck quickly nodded. "I know people think that part of the web is full of pedophiles or whatever, but there's just as many people who are crazy protective of them. A bunch of people said they were going to look into him, that if they found out he was recruiting children they'd send someone after him while others said he did, just high school children. I remember because I wasn't sure how I felt about it, you know. They're almost adults, yeah, but… they're still kids. When I think of Morgan I think that the guy who killed him murdered a child. Not just because Morgan liked video games and chocolate milk, but because he hadn't had the chance to be his own man. He never got the chance to figure out what he really wanted to do with his life.

"Yeah high schoolers are old enough and smart enough to do a lot of things. Maybe more than most people give teenagers, but they're still not adults. It's this nebulous difference, but especially after what you said about how they recruit people… It feels wrong. It feels almost like blackmail or something. Using someone's weakness like that to recruit them, to make them work for you… If he was right, then we work for someone doing that. The CIA is run by a man who takes abused and at risk children and turns them into assassins, all in the name of the greater good, but he's still turning children into killers. He's making child soldiers… And maybe that's not all he's doing."

The only thing keeping Chuck from shitting his pants was knowing that the rage on Casey's face wasn't directed at him. He was breathing heavily, staring off to the side as his face scrunched up, balling his hands into fist so tight he no doubt would have shattered the glass if he hadn't abandoned it a minute ago.

After what felt like a few tense minutes but might have been seconds, Casey blew a long breath out of his nose and sucked in another one before turning back to Chuck. "So what do you think he's doing to keep him out of meeting then? Recruiting?"

"I doubt it," Chuck said shaking his head. "I think he'd be able to plan those better. I think something unexpected happened and is keeping his busy, but it's something he doesn't want people to know about so he has to handle it himself. Something important enough that he's willing to risk losing his control over our whole operation. Over me."

"It would have to be something important or personal."

"Maybe both," said Chuck.

"It's hard to tell with the CIA but I doubt he's got any family. So it's either something for himself or something he's invested in, either time or money, maybe both. Maybe more. Either way it's something worth more to him than making sure his stake in us remains and dealing with one of his best agents returning and revealing that his agency is full of turncoats."

"He might not be Fulcrum," Chuck said grimly, "but that doesn't mean he's not corrupt."

Casey groaned, leaning his head back and shaking it. This was a giant pain in his ass. He shouldn't expect less from Bartowski. "We have to look into it. Even if it's nothing and he just had the flu, if what the Piranha said is right then we can't let him stay in control."

Chuck quickly nodded. "I'll do whatever I can to help." With a hollow laugh he picked up his glass saying, "You know I'm actually kind of glad Sarah's with Bryce. At least if Graham is corrupt and comes after us he won't go after her and if he does she'll be safe with Bryce helping her while I have you to protect me."

Casey saw right through the broken mask Chuck put on as he said that, saw the pain in his eyes, the slight glassy shimmer in the corner of his eyes when he took a breath and made himself smile before closing them tightly and downing his drink. It was hard to miss how he sniffed, rubbing his nose and laughing bitterly as he set the glass on the table. It was kind of admirable to see him keep it together when he was clearly so miserable.

"Either way she'll be safe," Casey said softly, "and so will you. I'll talk to Beckman. We can trust her. We've always heard rumors about Graham but figured it was just people stirring the pot. If it's true she'll want to be first in line shoving her foot up his ass."

Chuck nodded, but then a sad smile filled his lips as he let out a chuckle. "I appreciate it Casey but to be honest I've been dreading this all because part of me is convinced you're going to shoot me."

The humor in his voice surprised Casey almost as much as what he said. "What are you talking about? Why would I shoot you?"

"Because of-" Chuck sighed, hating that he had to lie, but still not willing to risk The Piranha. "Because of my flash. Because of what I have to tell you. It's why I waited so long. I'm… I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I was also sorry I even saw it. I was sorry I found out about you when I shouldn't have. I felt miserable about it, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I wasn't brave enough to do the right thing and I'm sorry."

Casey was shocked that of all the things they'd talked about, that was when Chuck finally had to reach up and wipe his eyes before any tears got loose. "It's not that bad, Chuck. I don't like that you found out my real name, but it's fine."

Shaking his head, Chuck took a breath and said steadily, "That's now all I found out."

With a slow nod Casey asked, "What else was there?"

"Alex Coburn was engaged before he died," he whispered.

Frowning, Casey nodded. "I was."

He watched Chuck's throat bob before he took a breath and said, "And Kathleen McHugh has a daughter."

Casey's face fell. He gaped at Chuck before muttering, "What?"

"Alex McHugh. Obviously she was named-well, you know." Chuck offered Casey a somber, sympathetic smile. "She works at a diner not far from here. She's putting herself through college with some help from her mother." And the Piranha, he left unsaid. "That's all I know."

Casey's eyes sank to the table for a moment before his mouth closed and he looked up again, tilting his head. "She's the girl, isn't she?" When Chuck looked confused he shook his head. "The one you were talking about hiring. The one you wanted me to vet."

"I thought maybe you'd figure it out if I sent you there. Once you looked into her you'd have to, and then you could do whatever you want, but you'd know. You deserve to know. I think she deserves to know too, but I know I don't have a say in that so I won't try to force you to." Chuck hesitated, yet pushed through to say, "But I as a kid whose mother abandoned him and whose father was never really all there afterward, even before he physically left, I know I'd still like to know they were alive.

"Even if they don't care about me or are disappointed in what or who I am, I'd still like to know they're alive. To give them a chance to know Ellie again." Seeing Casey stare at him, Chuck cleared his throat and looked down. "But like I said, I won't push it or interfere anymore. It's your choice."

Once the moment of silence dragged on a few too many seconds Chuck got to his feet. "I'm going to head back to Ellie's. You okay here?"

Casey nodded. "I'll talk to Beckman about Graham."

Though he hadn't really answered his question, Chuck took that as enough and made his way to the door. "Thanks for not shooting me, Casey."

Casey turned to see chuck walk through the door, watching him through the shades looking out on the courtyard, and found his lips curved upward slightly as he grunted. But then they fell as he thought back on their talk and remembered his first question as he noticed Chuck glance toward the parking lot, pushing away his frown to put on a smile before he entered Ellie's apartment. Pouring himself more liquor he sighed and mumbled, "Damn it, Walker."

Ellie pouted when she saw Chuck come back alone. "No John?"

"No, we just talked a bit but he's doing his own thing. He said thanks though."

Ellie was clearly pleased, shaking her head as she motioned to the counter from her spot beside Devon on the couch. "I made you a plate."

"I'm gonna take it in my room," he said doing just that. Setting it on his nightstand along with a drink, Chuck sank onto his mattress and pulled his phone from his pocket.

He'd been about to toss it aside like he did every other day, but stopped himself. Even if she was gone, even if she chose Bryce, Chuck still wanted to say goodbye. And maybe a part of him hoped she would chose him. That hearing his voice would make her realize how much he cared about her. So he called Sarah.

He called her and her phone rang, but she didn't answer and his heart broke a little more.

Even though he'd put the food in the microwave he thought it was cold, but kept eating until he realized it was him that was cold. He felt a bit numb, and finally as he lay down to sleep his thoughts caught up to him. He fought off tears with a breath and shook his head defiantly.

He'd been wrong. Calling her was a mistake. Wanting her back was a mistake. Bryce was alive and she was Bryce's girl. Chuck had no one, and he was the only one to blame for that. Not Bryce or Sarah or anyone else, he was the one who made himself a loser. Even if she did come back, she would still be Bryce's girl and he would be the guy she had to fake date. Bryce would be off saving the day while she was stuck babysitting him. Him wanting her, to take her from Bryce, made him an awful person. It made him as bad as he'd thought Bryce had been for all those years.

If she did come back he'd make it better for her. She didn't need him pining for her. She didn't need him thinking he had a shot with her. She didn't need someone thinking they could take her from her newly revived boyfriend. So he wouldn't do those things. He would set her aside as much as he could until he was so numb to it all he didn't feel the pain anymore. He wouldn't bother her with his own feelings.

For her sake, Chuck would make himself stop loving Sarah.

As that grim thought kept Chuck awake that night, Langston Graham made his way to what the world saw as a small office building near the docks of Rhode Island. Past the graffiti covered brick walls and boarded up windows lay one of the CIA's secure medical facilities. Swiftly making his way up to a room on the third floor he was met by the doctor, an older Indian man with a graying beard and shaved head.

"He's dehydrated and a bit malnourished but we're handling that. The wounds were mostly superficial, though we've had to graft some skin to his back. It might affect his gate, but should be manageable otherwise even without further surgery."

"So physically he's fine?" asked Graham.

"Yes. Mentally I would say he is as well. From what he's said he occupied his mind with other things, planning his escape since the day he was taken. It became the only thing he thought about until he was free."

"He always was obsessive," Graham said entering the room and coming to the bed where a broad, stout dark haired man lay with a thick beard touched by gray. "It's good to have you back, Agent Quinn."

Nicholas looked to the Director somberly before asking, "I'm sorry, Sir. I failed. If only I… If I had the Intersect I would known he was a traitor."

Graham nodded, patting his shoulder. "I know. Larkin's harmed all of us when he sent that idiot Bartowski the Intersect."

Quinn's brow knit asking, "Bartowski?"

* * *

 **AN:**

Again, I love Tommy as a villain. His reads were great and his attitude was interesting. I think Fulcrum resonated with me more than The Ring ever did because of characters like Tommy who had this kind of jovial menace about them, which I love in characters.

Ellie's reaction to Chuck going to talk with Casey was a bit of a surprise as I wrote it, but I think it fit well.

I figure Graham wasn't around sometimes because the actor cost more or just wasn't available, and in canon it was just delegated to Beckman, but I thought it would make an interesting plot point and fed into some of the stuff I want to do with the villains.

Quinn's obviously introduced earlier, but also isn't captured for over a year like in canon, but I thought it better to introduce him now for what I want to do with him.

Quinn, Decker and all the antagonist of season five are so... limp, at least in my opinion. The only reason Quinn maybe sits above the Ring as a flat antagonist is because of how grim it was seeing him succeed and then not seeing the resolution. Personally, I think the kiss worked at the end, but beyond his link to the ending of the series, Quinn never felt as interesting as he probably should have been, which hopefully I can rectify somewhat, because on paper the guy who should have been the intersect sounds great. In theory he could be the Shishio Makoto to Chuck's Kenshin.


	19. Hollow Victory

**Chapter 19**

That first morning of not loving Sarah had been miserable, but he managed to get through it. The next would easier, or so he told himself until he realized had to face another day without seeing Sarah.

Casey found him stood near the doors, staring across the parking lot again as if that would make the CIA skirt suddenly appear. Coming up behind him he asked, "Decided to take up bird watching?"

"Just breathing in the view," Chuck said trying to play it off despite knowing Casey wasn't near naive enough to believe it.

Casey teased him a bit but hoped Walker made the right choice. Either way he wanted the shoe to drop. Chuck didn't deserve to dangle over a pit like this. That thought alone was amusing to Casey, who realized he probably wouldn't have had it before their talk. But then it all felt different now. He had a kid out there. She was an adult, but she was still his kid. A daughter he never knew existed.

After Chuck found the counterfeit money on his install and they went to his apartment to call the bosses, both men shared a brief look when the screen came to life and they saw Graham in the office with Beckman. Casey had spoken to her about his conversation with Chuck but she said she would look into things and get back to him, warning him to not let Graham become suspicious of anything. He hadn't said anything at the time, but noted she hadn't mentioned keeping Sarah out of it, though maybe she suspected Walker was gone with Bryce too.

Once Casey told them what Chuck found Graham explained, "The serial numbers that Chuck flashed on are a strain of counterfeit currency that Treasury has been trying to crack for years… But perhaps we should wait to debrief you until Agent Walker arrives."

"Yes," Beckman said practically staring through the screen at Casey, "where is Agent Walker?"

"Um, ma'am, Agent Walker is currently-"

"She, uh-" Chuck cut him off, pausing to clear his throat. "Agent Walker is currently suffering from… a spastic colon, which acts up on her from time to time, so…"

"She has no history of that," Graham said narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Perhaps we should reschedule when Agent Walker is feeling better," Beckman suggested.

"I'm fine," Sarah said upon entering the apartment, causing both men to turn in shock as she walked up beside Chuck. "I'm sorry I'm late. Carry on."

The whole brief was a fog for Chuck, picking up that their target was the billionaire Lon Kirk and they had to do something at a yacht club. Hopefully it wasn't sail. As much as Charles Carmichael may have enjoyed it Chuck had little interest in the maritime activity.

He was a little surprised when after they were told their ins, Casey jumped in, "One question. Will Chuck and Sarah be going as a couple?"

"Unless they have a problem," Beckman said sitting back in her chair.

"No problem," Sarah said almost instantly.

Looking at her, Chuck was surprised at his own surprise. She was an agent. This was her job, right? "No problem."

"Good luck then," Graham said before disconnecting the call.

Sarah took off quickly and after a brief look to Casey, Chuck followed her. With a grunt, Casey almost smiled. Walker made the right choice at least. Hopefully she didn't screw this up for the kid.

"Hey, hey, Sarah, wait," Chuck said pulling the door behind her, following her toward the gate arch.

Turning to him she asked evenly, "What's up?"

For some reason it caught him off guard. Maybe her even tone. "Um… Nothing. Nothing, really. Just, you know, good to-good to see you." After everything he told him and all he promised he would do he still felt that flicker of hope inside him, so quickly squashed his smile before continuing. "Thought you'd be halfway to Bryce by now."

"Why would you think that?" She asked, and Chuck wondered if he'd offended her. It wasn't obvious, nothing was with her, but her inflection had shifted that way, or so he thought.

"I don't know, 'cause… he offers a pretty exciting life, I guess. Sipping Mai Tai's in Jakarta, or-or assassinating Afghani warlords, or whatever it is that you kids do for fun."

"I'm here because I have a job to do," she responded firmly.

Ah. Chuck was right after all. Good. He was making the right choice. "Right. Right. Of course, the job." That was what was important here. At least to her. So he should make it important to him too. "I better-uh, I better get going as well. I gotta punch in."

Chuck turned and made it a few steps before turning back toward her. "Sarah?"

She stopped and turned, Chuck catching the way her eyes practically rolled up toward him as she said, "Yeah?" It was almost the opposite of the other time. This time it had been her voice that hid it but her action that made her annoyance absolutely clear.

The last thing he wanted was to annoy her. That was basically the whole point of making himself stop loving her. "Should we-should we carpool on our date tonight?"

"Be at my place at eight," she said turning to leave him in the courtyard.

With a day at the Buy More to distract him, Chuck felt himself becoming numb. It was part of his plan, sure, but it still felt like crap. Fortunately he had Casey around to sneak up on him and scare the crap out of him.

"Oh, Sarah's got you all up in a tizzy," Casey said practically beaming, at least for Casey. As if it weren't obvious he enjoyed crapping on Chuck. "Flush out your headgear, new guy. We both know the Intersect needs as much room up there as we can get."

Despite the unabashed insult of his words, his tone was lighthearted, cutting most of the bite. Chuck turned to him shaking his head. "Okay, look, nothing is going on, okay?"

"Better not be. I need your A game tonight." Casey lightly poked his chest as he left Chuck to his coffee. "Stay sharp."

Looking into the dark swirls in his cup Chuck muttered quietly, "She's old news." At least he could tell himself that, but even he noticed how miserable he sounded saying it.

When it came time for their date Chuck noticed the knife holding Sarah's alarm clock to the wall. "Not a morning person I see."

"Well, it depends on the morning," she said from her bathroom where she was finishing up her makeup. "So we're clear on anything? Eyes and ears on anything that can trigger a flash?"

When she turned to him in that black dress which pushed her chest up he swiftly had to choke down not only baser thoughts but even the kinder ones. The ones that told him he should still try. That she wasn't with Bryce. That she had chosen to stay with him, so it meant something. The ones that told him he still had a chance to be the person he wanted to be with the person he wanted to be with.

"Our cover is that we're a couple. You're-"

"Charles Carmichael," he said with a nod. "Yeah, I got it." Maybe that would help. A night of not being Chuck Bartowski could only be a good thing. "It should be pretty fun, right?"

"It's work," she said coolly. She noticed his face shift just slightly, not quite falling but losing the lightness it had a moment ago. When she went to adjust his bow tie he moved her hand away.

"That's okay. I got it."

His cold tone surprised her. "Okay, well, uh…" Without thinking, for the first time that day her voice took a lighter note as she asked, "Ready to go to work?"

Resolving himself to a night as Charles Carmichael Chuck followed her out the door and onto yet another quiet car ride. He used that time to think on how to handle this. Not just her, but Carmichael.

Carmichael was rich. Rich enough to go to some private casino event. But he was still Chuck, still a young guy who enjoyed himself. The guy who maybe enjoyed his time at a frat, or at least their parties where he would go, win some cash off the guys who used to shove him into lockers, and spend the night with their girlfriends. Carmichael was a guy who enjoyed himself, he wasn't cocky but when he was on a roll he got boastful. They were going to be playing games, and he knew how some gamers acted when they won, Carmichael would be like that. Not an asshole, but loud in his fun, enthusiastic, looking to enjoy his life while he lived it, and enjoying getting one over on people who had seemed his betters all those years ago. He'd be the kind of person a billionaire might keep around for fun.

Arriving at the casino Chuck told Sarah, "If you're expecting me to hit the tables tonight, I'm gonna need a no interest spy loan or something like that. You'd be shocked what a government super computer pays these days."

"The CIA staked us," she said looking around the room before glancing at him. "You have a hundred."

"Wow," he said pulling a drink off a tray from a passing waiter, "a whole hundred dollars. No wonder they won't give me that raise."

Sarah rolled her eyes, barely hiding her smile as she said, "A hundred thousand, Chuck."

Chuck choked on his martini. "Dollars?"

Nodding, she motioned to the drink in his hand. "Since when do you drink Martinis?"

Clearing his throat Chuck shook his head. "I don't, no, but Carmichael loves 'em."

She tilted her head watching him take another drink, wondering what was going on until she spotted Lon Kirk at a table. "There he is. Let's go."

Chuck followed her to the table, not catching the smiles they exchanged as he looked it over. "Ah, Roulette, eh? My favorite game aside from Call of Duty." Setting his drink down and taking a seat he looked to Casey and put on a smirk. "Chips please."

"One hundred, Sir," he said sliding them in front of Chuck. "Good luck." He added in a pointed whispered, "Don't lose it."

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Lon Kirk," said the shaggy haired billionaire. He was a bit older than Chuck, but he had a feeling his whole Carmichael thing could work. "I'm the host of this evening's event. I know the people of Taiwan are deeply appreciative of your generosity."

"Oh, well cheers. The names Carmichael. Charles Carmichael," he said shaking the man's hand.

"Pleasure, and your stunning-" he turned from Chick to Sarah, sitting up to kiss her fingers, "companion?"

"Sarah Walker," she said with what Chuck imagined was her first smile of the day. "Pleasure." Did they have to do that literally directly in his face? While he shared a look with Casey Sarah continued. "May I ask Mr. Kirk-"

"Lon, please."

"Lon," she restarted while Chuck reached for his drink, "I was wondering how you came to focus your charitable efforts on Taiwan."

While Chuck suffered through Lon giving his bullshit noble spiel, Chuck went about placing a few chips around the board. He'd never been to a casino before, but they had a few nights at the frat where they played casino games… And he'd had a few nights where he played Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, which beyond the volleyball that was an excuse to observe the game's breast jiggle physics, also had a lot of casino games you needed to play to get money to buy the girls gifts. He'd never been great at it, but knew enough from that and a few other games that had casino games.

While he spread his bets out a fair bit so he wouldn't lose it all, he set the bulk of his chips on number twenty one . That seemed to catch the attention of Lon Kirk, as well as Sarah and Casey. Downing his martini, Chuck laughed. "Let the games begin, eh?"

Kirk gave a wary nod, smirking as he looked to the board as it spun. Chuck subtly took a breath, watching the wheel spin and thinking over how he would play it off. He'd make a crack about losing for charity, say how he's taking it easy because it was all in good fun. He'd convince Kirk that money was something he didn't mind losing because it was for charity, but normally he'd be more focused on keeping it because ultimately it was power for him, power over people that had power over him all his life until he took it by taking their money. Of course, what better way to take that power than to counterfeit currency.

But then the ball landed on twenty one. Casey and Sarah exchanged looks while Chuck stared, letting out a small laugh before rising from his chair exclaiming, "TWENTY ONE! SU-" He stopped himself from going further, turning it into "-ooo good!" With a laughing cough he pointed to a waitress and yelled, "Another Martini!"

The girl almost leapt out of her skin before nodding and hurrying off. Lon Kirk laughed at the display. "Congratulations, Mr. Carmichael."

"Ha," Chuck said sinking back into his seat. "Sorry about that. Winning sometimes brings me back to when I was taking money of jocks at the frat house."

Kirk grinned, nodding. "Been there."

"There was a special kind of joy in taking it from them," Carmichael said with a sly smile. "I remember thinking they had all the power back when they shoved kids into lockers, but all of a sudden I stole it all from them." Sarah's eyes widened slightly when he put his arm around her, his lips curving into a lascivious grin. "Then of course I took their girls. And while tonight is obviously all for charity, I guess I can't help it when that feeling comes back."

Before Kirk could talk someone came to whisper in his ear, and he excused himself with a wink to Sarah which she returned. Once he was away from the table Chuck asked, "Did you really just wink at him?"

"Did you really just risk eighty thousand dollars in a single round?"

"Did I?" He said with a shrug. "I like to think it more as I won the feds more than I make in a year, which they should appreciate since, you know, only two us at the table are being paid for tonight."

"Moron," Casey said looking toward Kirk and the Asian man he was arguing with. The Asian man who Chuck flashed on.

He told them all about Rashan Chen, a dirty attache to the Taiwanese premiere using the charity as a front to launder counterfeit money.

"Okay, something's wrong. I'm going to go over there," Sarah said leaving her seat. "Chuck, you stay at the table."

"Wh-what?" Chuck said turning to the empty chair, then the other way to watch her walk off as Casey slid over his now larger stack of chips. "But we have an in, don't we?"

"Better safe than sorry, playboy," Casey said shaking his head.

Chuck shrugged. "Carmichael's petty and holds a grudge." He watched Sarah walk over, putting her hands on Kirk and whispering to him. Chuck scoffed. "She's being a little obvious, don't you think?"

"Relax, Chuck," Casey said, slyly taking a few of Chuck's pieces and placing them on the board before spinning the wheel again. "She's just doing her job."

Watching her flirt with Lon Kirk, he shook his head. "I thought the cover was a couple."

Casey arched his brow, a slight smile taking his lips as he took the chips off the board. "Guess some guys can't resist a taken woman."

Chuck met his eyes, drolly letting his head slump to the side. "Really?"

"Don't need bugs to know you've gone to bed miserable ever since her boy toy pulled a Lazarus."

Chuck put a few chips on the board, sinking back in his chair with a shrug. "I was miserable before her. I'll be miserable after her. No point trying for the sun when I know I'll never reach it."

"You're not Icarus, Chuck," Casey said watching the ball land on one of Chuck's numbers and pushing some more chips his way.

"Yeah I don't have wings," he said watching Sarah start to make her way back to the table with Kirk following a few feet behind. "I just have a computer stuck in my head."

Chuck did his best to ignore the little looks Lon Kirk kept giving Sarah, like he was getting one over on Chuck despite being friendly and even inviting him out to his yacht later that week. When the night ended Chuck shook his head as he handed the case of cash he'd won off to Casey. Part of him felt like it was his winnings so he at least deserved part of it, but he knew better than that. Government property didn't deserve anything. It made the thrill of winning feel hollow and worthless, or maybe that was just his heart.

Pulling up to the complex in Sarah's Porsche he certainly didn't feel like a winner. Once they came to a stop he asked Sarah, "So, uh, what did you and Lonny talk about before you guys came back to the table?"

"Uh, he invited me to his yacht tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh?" He blinked, shaking his head. "Okay, what time should I be ready?"

"No, just me," she said as though it were obvious, which it probably should have been.

"Oh, just you. Alone on his yacht." Chuck nodded, pushing down the bile burning his throat as he remembered he told himself he wasn't in love with her. He was just her partner. And partners joked about this kind of stuff, so with a smirk he asked, "Kind of disrespectful to your boyfriend, don't you think?"

Sarah rolled her head, a trace of indignation in her voice as she said, "Chuck, Bryce is not my boyfriend. And even if he was he'd understand this kind of work."

The outburst caught him by surprise, which was obvious to her as he said, "I meant Carmichael… actually." She turned away realizing what she'd done, but Chuck continued with his own hint of indignation. "But don't worry, Carmichael's booked up tomorrow anyway. Very, very busy schedule, so… good luck and good night."

Getting out of the car, Chuck heard her switching gears and turned to watch her leave rather than stick around to watch him go to the door. A couple weeks ago he might have felt pretty good about that. Taken it as a sign that she trusted him, had stopped seeing him as a kid who needed to be watched that closely, but now it just felt like she didn't care. Like she just wanted to get away from him as quickly as she could.

It was only when he was back in his room that he realized what she'd said. "Bryce isn't her boyfriend," he whispered while sitting on his bed with his laptop. He leaned his head against the headboard and sighed.

They separated because of him. Because she was stuck working with him. That must be why she was pissed at him. She was forced away from the guy she loved because she was stuck with Chuck, pretending to care about him and be attracted to him instead of the super spy she should be with. No wonder she seemed to practically hate him all of a sudden.

Bringing up a blank black website, he pulled up the source code and started typing, quickly editing the page so it read:

 **Orion**

 **Need contact.**

 **I know about B.**

 **-C.**

It was along shot, but apparently Orion had been tracking him somewhat. Maybe this would finally get his attention.

And thousands of miles away in Singapore apartment Orion saw a message appear telling him an instance had been found on the program he had tracking Chuck's activity. Seeing the message on the page, he connected to the camera on Chuck's laptop and found only darkness, so switched to the one on his desktop which looked into his room. There he found the laptop folded, the screen up just enough to not to to sleep as Chuck walked back to his bed with a small box.

Sitting on the foot of his bed, Chuck looked at the box somberly before opening it just as he had the days after the kiss, before he found out the bomb was just a Bryce container. Only then he'd been smiling, full of hope instead of looking forlorn as he took the old charm bracelet from it's box and brushed a thumb over a dangling silver charm. It was a bit cheap for most people, definitely not worth of who he'd considered giving it to before Bryce showed up, but was one of the most important things Chuck owned.

His father bought it for his mother the day Ellie was born. It could have been tainted by his parents abandoning him, but he didn't see it that way. His father had given it to his mother as a promise and a reminder. No matter how hard things got they would be a family, they would be together, and they would be happy. It was a promise that was broken years later, but the bracelet was still tied to that promise, and it was the one good thing Chuck had from his mother. Like the Tron poster was a connection to his dad, the bracelet was his link to her. It was the kind of thing he'd hoped to give to someone for the same reason, but he set it back in the box and tossed it aside, slumping forward and burying his face in his hands.

On the other side of the camera feed Stephen Bartowski sighed seeing his son mourning something he couldn't have. He couldn't help but frown seeing his son so downtrodden, especially as it seemed it was because he was hoping to follow in his father's footsteps, even if he didn't know it.

"Don't worry, Charles," Stephen said with a solemn nod. "I'll get the Intersect out of you and you can live a real life."

* * *

 **AN:**

I mostly made him win at roulette just for the hell of it. I don't think it would change much. Plus I get to throw in a Yo! Video Games reference for the hell of it and it plays into the start of the next chapter for a bigger drop with Casey.

I'm sure people want to see Chuck pull back a bit more after his pledge to stop loving her, or be more angry, but he's still trying to be friendly here. But don't be too disappointed. There's a section coming up for those who like to see Sarah tortured by Chuck just like she tortures him. It's not as bad as some might like, but it's more than this.


	20. Crown of Anger

**Chapter 20**

It was the day after the casino when Chuck found Casey rubbing down his new Crown Victoria. His enthusiasm was a bit unsettling, especially as he talked about the GPS tracking system, but maybe that was an NSA thing. Chuck couldn't match the enthusiasm so he gave a wan, "It's great. Th-that's really great, Casey."

The agent smacked his shoulder and laughed. "We can buy twenty more with the money you pulled in last night."

Chuck gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah. Well you know me. I'm a giver."

"I always pictured you a taker," Casey said with a laugh.

Chuck shook his head, tucking his hands in his pockets. "So-So what exactly is Sarah's mission on that guy's boat today?"

Turning to him, Casey wasn't surprised by the barely hidden concern in Chuck's question which was probably meant to seem nonchalant. "Get close to Lon Kirk," Casey said moving closer to Chuck, adding with a bob of his brow, "By any means necessary."

"Wait, are…" Chuck furrowed his brow. "You're saying she's going to go down there and flirt with Lon Kirk alone? I mean, do you have any idea what kind of message that gives?"

Casey couldn't contain his grin. "Hmm… I hear Agent Walker can be quite the giver too."

It wasn't until he saw Chuck's face darken much as it had while they spoke about Graham and his recruiting methods that Casey realized he might have gone a bit too far. It wasn't just jealousy or worry that painted Chuck's features but anger, the kind that made people do stupid things.

So Casey smacked the side of his head. "They're not whores, Moron."

Chuck grimaced like a ten year old and rubbed the side of his head. "What?"

Shaking his head, Casey crossed his arms. "You really think the Government is going to send out their high level agents to sleep around with marks? With all the diseases people have? It's not worth the risk to have them taken out by syphilis or aids or whatever crap these scumbags have. Even when it's necessary, they have to check their records are recent enough, make sure the mark's clean enough, get the agent's written consent so they don't sue, all kinds of crap. It's a whole system they've got for who gets those kind of missions, and we ain't one of them." A teasing smirk took Casey's lips as he said, "If it was you'd know by now."

For a moment Chuck was confused, but when he got the implication Casey laughed watching his eyebrows try to break past his hairline.

"Most the time if it even gets that far the mark wakes up with a hangover wishing they hadn't somehow ended up blackout drunk so they could remember it," Casey explained shaking his head as he thought of all the miserable half naked marks he'd had to drag around to set the scene so they thought they got lucky. "Besides, Walker's more likely to poison the idiot. She's an assassin, not a courtesan or deep cover, and she's one of the best. They're not going to risk losing her. That's what trainees and rookies are for."

Disgust took over Chuck's face. "Uck, really?"

Casey snickered. "God you're easy. You ever hear if your hand is as big as your face you're going to get cancer?"

"Is that true?" Chuck put his hand to his face, but Casey noticed it was off center, so easy to avoid if he tried to hit to hit it into his face.

"Good, at least you aren't a complete idiot."

"I have my moments," Chuck offered with a shrug.

"Even if she was alone, which she won't be, she could handle someone like Lon Kirk. If anything she'd be disappointed you think so little of her to assume she can't." Seeing a hint of concern at the prospect of Sarah's disappointment, Casey decided to give him a break. "Look, if you're worried I can call for an install and you come with me to watch her back. Maybe you'll flash on something."

Chuck quickly perked up. "Really? You think I should come along?" Casey wanted him to come along to help, to let him be a part of the team for real.

"Sure," Casey said turning back to his rack of cleaning supplies. "It shouldn't be too hard. Probably just a day watching Walker get rubbed with lotion and kiss a billionaire." Looking over his shoulder he saw the realization hit Chuck like a baseball to the nose. "Sounds fun, huh?"

It sounded nauseating, but he couldn't turn it down. Despite not wanting to see her with another guy, he didn't want to not be there in case something happened, and wanted to know exactly what they did even while knowing he didn't want to know all of it, especially if Casey was lying to him. Plus it was Casey who suggested he come along. If he wanted to be part of the team he couldn't pass up an invitation like this from Casey.

When he finally arrived and had a chance to look through the binoculars Casey gave him, Chuck was thankful he hadn't eaten the donuts he brought. Watching her prance and fawn for Lon Kirk was worse than seeing her with Bryce. At least Bryce was decent enough and seemed to actually care for her, which was big for someone like Bryce. Lon Kirk just seemed like a typical sleazy billionaire who saw her as a piece of meat or a trophy. Maybe she was hiding how smart she was, how caring she was, all those great things about her, but Chuck had seen those through her agent mask on their date. If he didn't then Kirk was either an absolute imbecile or was so far up his own ass he didn't care, or maybe both.

He might have thrown up when he saw them heading below deck, but then Chuck flashed on the crates being loaded onto the ship. Casey grabbed his collar, putting a finger in Chuck's face after he assured him he'd flashed. "Do not leave this spot and blow your cover. Understood?"

"Yes oh wise one," Chuck said rolling his eyes.

"Don't make me shoot you just when we're getting along, Moron," Casey said releasing his shirt and running off to meet with the other agents.

Chuck tilted his head watching him leave, quietly asking, "We're getting along?" Thinking on it he realized they kind of were, and smiled as his brow rose and he nodded. "Huh."

Of course his good mood died when his flash didn't pan out and the crates were full of supplies for earthquake victims. Just as Casey said they were getting along Chuck got him in trouble. He barely grunted at Chuck and told him to go back to work before heading back to his apartment.

But that wasn't enough, not for Chuck Bartowski. It hadn't been long after he got home and changed that night that he heard someone pound on the door and went to answer it finding a furious Sarah Walker on the other side, immediately stepping inside asking, "Ellie or Awesome home?"

Chuck already knew this was going to happen and wasn't in much of a mood for it, but knew he had to accept it. He'd messed up. "No. They're at work," he said flatly, closing the door as he said, "And hello to you, too."

"What the hell happened today?" she asked turning on him in front of the Christmas tree.

"I-I don't know." Chuck held his empty palms toward her. "I don't get it. I had a flash."

"Right when I went below deck with Kirk. It's pretty convenient timing, I would say."

Her indignant tone made his insides boil, but he quenched that for now. "And? That's when I saw the crates."

Sarah's anger rose as she leaned forward slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "Just when you thought that I was getting intimate with Kirk you decided to have a flash."

 _Wait_ , he thought to himself furiously, _what part of that is she angry about?_ "You think I faked a flash?"

"You know, I think we need to discuss the fact that you let your emotions get in the way today."

Screw quenching it. Not when she's treating him like this. "My emotions?" he said coolly.

"Things have been a little off since the incident, Chuck," she said shaking her head slightly, surprised he needed this explained to him.

"Really? And what incident are you referring to, Agent Walker, huh? Could it be the incident where you planted a kiss on me right before a bomb was supposed to go off, ending our lives? That same kiss right before your boyfriend, Bryce, came back from the end, that kiss?"

Hearing his his voice rise as he spoke to her made her look glance away in disbelief, shaking her head slightly before she started, "Stop saying kiss. It happened. Okay? What's done is done. Can we just not talk about it, please?"

"Okay, fine. Absolutely, of course." She clearly prefers that. "Just answer me one little thing."

"Chuck-"

"Did you kiss me that night because you thought we were going to die and mine were the most convenient lips around, or was it actually about me?" Was it real. Was any of it real. Ever.

She stared at him for a moment and he was sure she would at least slap him. She looked like he'd done it to her, but all he wanted was to know if it-no, if _he_ ever mattered to her. But Chuck knew better. As much as that flicker of hope in him wished she might just kiss him again right there, every other cell in his body knew she would never answer him, so maybe it really was like he'd slapped her. He'd asked her something he knew she would never answer. She could… but she never would. Not for him.

"What happened was a mistake," Sarah said walking around him and leaving. "One I won't make again."

Well there was her slap. Or more like a stab, but then Sarah did have an affinity for knives. It felt like her slamming the door had put out the flicker of hope in his chest, leaving it hollow and cold. It felt like a black hole had opened up inside him and was starting to rip him apart, and yet even as it shredded his cells he finally managed to breath and made himself start for his room.

Chuck had his fair share of fights with Jill and even more with Ellie. Some of them had gotten pretty bad in places, but none of them messed with his head like this did. He was thankful no one was home or Ellie would have been pissed about how hard he'd slammed the door to his room. He wanted to scream and punch something, but sat on his bed balling his hands into fist he dug into his forehead.

It all felt like one big kaleidoscope of fuck ups. He'd messed up a mission, he'd messed up getting close to Casey, he ruined her relationship with Bryce, he ruined his relationship with Sarah and he felt pathetic for being angry and upset about it all, which just made him more angry and upset. He couldn't track down Orion, or Joe Chill, he still didn't know how to tell people about Galina without outing himself as the Piranha and there was a chance they would piss off Graham and guarantee he was going to end up with a bullet in his head and maybe even put Ellie in danger.

It all twisted around inside him searing his insides until his hand came out and swung as hard as he could into his temple. He was honestly surprised it hurt as much as it did. It made his ear ring for a solid seven seconds on top of making him feel like an even bigger idiot. It also calmed him down a little, but with his luck that was probably just a light concussion or something.

Either way he ended up sitting with his head in his hands again until he was pulled from it by yet another knock at the door, though this one was lighter and followed by the ring of the doorbell.

"Maybe Casey finally decided to shoot me and get it over with," he said heading to the door, not sure if that would be a bad thing.

Instead he found a delivery man looking up and smiling as he held up a package with a clipboard on top of it. "Delivery for Charles I. Bartowski."

"The one and only," he said taking the offered pen and swiftly signing it.

Taking the clipboard, the delivery man handed chuck the box and gave him a nod. "Have a good one."

"You too," Chuck said, his smile fading as he looked at the package while closing the door. "When did I order something?"

Heading back to his room he opened the box and found a laptop inside. Not just any laptop. Picking it up he had a sense that this thing was beyond cutting edge. Probably closer to bleeding edge.

Opening it and turning it on he was greeted by a screen telling him to **IDENTTIFY. HOLD VERY STILL.**

When it started to run code and he asked, "What's happening?" the words **HOLD STILL** appeared on screen. So he did, the code stopped and a new message took its place.

 **VERIFICATION COMPLETE.**

 **POSITIVE ID:**

 **CHUCK BARTOWSKI**

"Uh… that's good. Who did you think I was?"

More code scrolled through the screen, only some it seemed to cling in odd places until they formed the face of a man in a high collar jacket, low brim hat and sunglasses. "I'm sorry, I had to make certain it wasn't intercepted."

"Orion?" Chuck gasped.

"Hello, Chuck. It's good to finally see you face-to-face."

"If you call it that," Chuck said with a laugh. "I have so many questions for you. Did you really make the Intersect?"

"I made an Intersect," Orion said, tilting his head as he corrected himself, "well multiple Intersects, but not exactly the one in your head."

"Do you know how to get it out? Are there side effects I should know about?"

"I'm working on a way to get it out of you, but as you might imagine it's not that easy."

Chuck started to smile but it faded before it formed. "Why did that G-Man guy come after me asking about you?"

"I made a mistake which pointed them in your direction. I…" Orion sighed. "You and I are very alike, Chuck. In many you're better."

"What do you mean?"

"I almost never went out of my way to help others like you do," Orion said looking to him through the screen, "or I suppose like the Piranha does."

Chuck felt his stomach lurch. "What do you mean?"

"You just said that." Orion snickered, but Chuck didn't find it funny so he exhaled. "I know you're the Piranha, Chuck. I've known for a long time, and I've admired you. But I tried to do that once. I… I heard about you and your sister by chance. I heard about how you were left alone, and I decided to try and help, so I tried to look into you. But the people hunting me found out and went after you thinking they could use you to get to me."

Chuck didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't that. He was caught in all of this by chance? Morgan died because Orion pitied him and his sister for being abandoned by his parents?

"You've gone a decade without getting caught, Chuck. I may have made the Intersect, but you've always been smarter than me. A better hacker than me. I'm sorry for you and I'm sorry for Morgan Grimes. I wish I could take it back but I can't, so I hope you can maybe understand I honestly never meant to put you or anyone else in danger, and maybe one day you can forgive me."

Chuck stared at the keyboard for a moment, then looked to the camera. "Is that why Bryce said you are always on my side?"

Orion hesitated a moment before answering, "Mostly. I also know you're a good person. You never should have been involved in all this. I tried to keep you away from it all and I've failed you again. I'm sorry."

"So if you can't get it out yet, is there anything I can do to control it?" asked Chuck. "Today I flashed but it was wrong and now everyone's pissed at me."

"The intel is the intel, Chuck. If the information in the Intersect is wrong then that's the information's fault, not yours."

"Is there any way to control when I flash? Force it to happen?"

"There are, but not like you might want. There are images, symbols which are linked to specific pieces of information that can force flashes but only on those pieces of information. They're hard encoded to allow a flash unlike the undefined links for most flashes."

"Are there any side effects?" When Orion looked away and hesitated Chuck frowned. "What are they?"

"I doubt it will affect you, but if you keep it in too long the repeated flashes might eventually cause your brain to overheat just like a computer. But don't worry, I'm going to send another package with what I call a Governor. It will help negate the overheating. It will look like a watch. Just wear it and it should help."

"But I have watches I'm supposed to wear already," Chuck said holding up his wrist. "Government ones that track me."

"I'll include some instruction on how to transfer or disable their GPS," Orion said snickering, "but you can switch them as needed. As I said I doubt you'll need the Governor, but I'll get you it just in case."

Chuck nodded. "Is there anything the Intersect can do that I don't know about?"

"Not the one you have."

That caught Chuck's attention. "What can other Intersects do?"

"Well… The Intersect was meant to be a learning tool. It was supposed to allow people to rapidly gain knowledge through a flash of insight. Of course once the CIA heard about it they twisted it and now the version you have lacks any of that."

Chuck was lost in thought for three seconds before he asked, "Could you add it back in?"

Orion grimaced. "Skill flashes would increased the strain it places on your brain. They're different from the intel flashes you have. Complex knowledge like that forces the brain to use much more energy."

"But I'll have a Governor." Seeing Orion's hesitance Chuck asked, "Would it overwrite the information already in my head?"

"No."

"Then why shouldn't we do it?"

"It will make them more reluctant to let you go if they ever find out."

"It might also keep them from throwing me away when their new one comes online, and would make me more of an asset to my team."

"You can't trust your handlers, Chuck. They don't care about you. They only care about the Intersect."

Despite it all. Despite that being his fear, despite their anger at him, Chuck still shook his head, unwilling to accept that. "You don't know that."

"I do, Chuck. I was in your place once. I loved my handler. Trust me… It's easier not to love them."

"It doesn't feel that way," Chuck sighed. "Look, I need this. If I can't get this thing out of my head then I need it to be the best it can be. I need to help them as much as I can. Otherwise what's the point?"

Orion stared at him long enough that Chuck worried the computer had frozen, but Orion finally sighed and nodded. "If that's what you want-"

"It is."

"Give me time. I'll have the Governors sent by new years at the latest. I'll try to work on building you an update."

"How can I contact you?"

"Use this computer or leave a message on your website. I'll be tracking it." Orion sighed. "You should know I may not be available often. Fulcrum have been hunting me for years, and the CIA has been trying even longer. But I promise I'll do my best to get in touch if you need it."

"And I'll be here if you need anything," Chuck offered with a laugh. "Unless they finally decide I've screwed up enough to throw me in a bunker or kill me."

"I won't let that happen, Chuck. And if I fail you again I promise I will get you out."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Let's hope it doesn't," Orion said with a smile.

"Alright." Chuck started to nod when he shook his head and held up a hand exclaiming, "Wait-wait! Hold on!"

Orion had started to look down but stopped. "What?"

"Do you who it was that killed Morgan? Their name, a way for me to find, anything? Who did they work for? Were they Fulcrum?"

"It's possible they may be now," Orion said carefully, seeming to debate how much he should say. "I don't know their name, I'm sorry. But I do know this… They were likely a CIA agent."

* * *

 **AN:**

The shift here with Casey being supportive and more protective of Chuck early on while Sarah is distant is something I thought could've been fun in the show, especially with a bit I have in a later chapter as a kind of cap to it all.

I was tempted to have Chuck ask if she was upset because he stopped her from fucking Lon Kirk, but it felt like even that verbal slap was a bit much for this Chuck. The 'oldest profession' line was quippy and clever, but to say it that with the intent of hurting her is still too much for him, even is she is a bitch the first two thirds of the episode.

Governor early on is going to be my excuse for no eye flicking during flashes and sticking to the season one version where he just kind of zones out or stares for a second instead of having a seizure. It probably won't effect the story, but it's a small head canon thing I thought I'd share.


	21. Gift of Intuition

**CHAPTER 21**

"Which part of handle Lon Kirk with care wasn't clear Agents Walker and Casey?" Beckman said as the agents in question gathered at Casey's apartment the next day.

"Chuck flashed, General," Casey answered. "Our decision to raid the boat was based on the information we received from the Intersect."

"Except Chuck was wrong," Beckman reminded.

"We think Kirk must have managed to hide the plates somehow," said Sarah.

"Where?" asked Graham.

Glancing at Sarah, Casey answered, "We don't know."

Graham jumped in asking, "So you moved in anyway?"

"Is there something that might have caused Chuck to think those plates were on Kirk's boat?" asked Beckman. "Anything that might have caused his flash?"

Sarah almost looked to Casey feeling him look at her, but stopped herself. "Not that we're aware of."

"I don't want the two of you anywhere near Kirk from now on," Beckman said shaking her head.

"Both of us?" asked Sarah. "But he doesn't suspect me."

"We don't know that and we can't risk it," said Graham. "The only one with their cover intact is the asset." Casey's brow sank while Sarah's rose. "He and Kirk have already agreed to a meet. We'll keep that meeting. Have him say he's found out about his girlfriends dalliances and broken up with her."

Sarah looked to Casey and saw he didn't like it and even Beckman looked wary of the idea. "Are you sure that's best, Director? Chuck is untrain-"

"It's what's necessary," said Graham. "Until further notice consider yourselves benched."

Beckman tapped a button to disconnect the call and Casey growled. "Well that was a bang-up job, Walker." When she turned to him he continued, "Alright, I'm giving you one last chance to come clean. Did you or did you not compromise yourself and the Intersect?"

Sarah searched his face, shaking her head slightly until she asked quietly, "Do you ever just want to have a normal life?" She wore a challenging smile as she continued. "Have a family? Children?"

Casey grit his teeth, sucking in a breath. "The choice we made to protect something bigger than ourselves is the right choice. Hard as that is for you to remember sometimes." _It has to be. Otherwise…_

Sarah set her jaw, looking down before raising her chin. "I'll talk to Chuck. And if I can't fix this, then I'm going to ask for a reassignment."

As she moved to leave Casey said with a snort, "Cause that won't hurt him more."

Sarah stopped, knitting her brow as she looked him over. "Are you sure you should be asking if I'm the one compromised?"

Casey sneered watching her leave because he'd asked himself the same thing for days now. Maybe the answer was distancing himself. He'd gotten comfortable, stopped questioning the asset's actions. For all they knew he had faked the flash because he was worried about Sarah going below deck with Lon Kirk, even after their talk beforehand. Everything about all they'd done said that wasn't the case, but maybe Chuck had been playing them. They'd underestimated him far too much since day one. Now that they were starting to see glimpses of what Chuck was really capable of, Casey wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a part of some conspiracy they don't even know about.

At the Buy More later that morning Chuck was busying himself as much as he could. At times he thought maybe he was still hurting from where he punched himself, but it was probably just a headache from dealing with Harry Tang for prolonged periods of time. Chuck had hoped they'd be starting toward his eventual escape from Buy Moria by now, but it seemed that was about as dead as any hope he had for a relationship with Sarah.

At least it wasn't all hopeless. Sure, it wasn't great knowing that the CIA was almost certainly involved in the murder of his friend, but Chuck had people on his side. Even if Orion was right or Chuck had just ruined his relationship with Casey and Sarah, Orion wanted to help him. Maybe Bryce would be on his side also, or at least Orion's, but either way he wasn't completely alone in this.

Still, he didn't want to let things end this way with Sarah and Casey. They were too important to him to let them go. He didn't have enough people in his life to throw them away without trying.

Chuck was eating his lunch while thinking over all that happened in search of some gap when he thought to himself, _At least the Thai people are getting some help, I guess._

He was raising a bunch of noodles to his mouth when it hit him and the chopsticks slipped past each other, throwing the noodles off them, onto the floor and himself as he whispered, "Rashan." Chuck put the container on the desk as he ran over to home appliances, not seeing Jeff look at the container of noodles and the ones on the floor, shrug, and kneel down to eat the ones on the floor first.

"Casey, Casey!" He said spotting Casey with a customer. "We need to talk."

"Later. I'm about to move a Beastmaster."

"No," Chuck snapped. "Now."

Surprised by the demand, Casey relented. "Fine. I'll be right back," he said to the customer before moving to Chuck. "This better be good."

"We were looking in the wrong place. We didn't follow the trail," Chuck said shaking his head. "We were looking at Lon Kirk but I never flashed on him. I flashed on the money. I flashed on the crates. And I flashed on Rashan Chen. The boxes are on his boat."

"Did you flash on this?" Casey asked dubiously.

"No, but it makes-"

"Tell me when you flash on something useful again," Casey said holding up a hand to shut him up. "Until then we're benched."

"I'm right about this, Casey. I can feel it."

Casey's shoulders raised slightly in a barely there shrug. "Orders are orders."

Chuck visibly deflated. He'd lost Casey. He hadn't had him really, but he'd been close to maybe earning his respect, and now he'd lost it all. With a nod Chuck turned and left, leaving Casey to go back to his cover job while Chuck left the store, making his way to the Wienerlicious. If this didn't work he'd go it alone.

Chuck almost barreled past a customer as he approached the counter. "Look I need to talk to you."

Sarah slumped slightly, already exhausted by what she thought was about to happen. "Chuck, please, not now."

"Sarah we were wrong. All of us. We missed the obvious thing. We didn't follow the flashes and we lost the trail. I never flashed on Lon Kirk. I flashed on the money, the boxes and one other person, Rashan Chen. He has a boat at the same dock as Lon Kirk. He has to have the ones with the plates."

The irritation on her face softened as she asked, "You think Kirk put the plates on Rashan's boat?"

"Yes. I know it's not a flash but I can feel that it's right. I know that your orders are to stay away from this but I'm telling you I know they're there. Look trust me, I wouldn't even be here right now if I wasn't a hundred percent sure…" She'd turned away after he said 'trust me' and was now sliding over the counter top. "What-What are you-"

"Let's go."

She believed him. It wasn't a flash or any kind of intel, just his own intuition. Maybe it was just so obviously right, but it felt like she actually trusted him. Not him the Intersect but him Chuck Bartowski. Driving to the docks with her he had to fight back a smile. She believed him. She believed in him. She trusted him.

They were running down the docks when they heard a screech a second before Casey called out, "Chuck! Sarah!"

Coming to a stop Sarah asked, "Casey what are you doing here?"

"Someone needs to protect the Intersect, huh?" He said with a nod to Chuck.

"Well that's very thoughtful," Chuck said sincerely. "Thank you very much, I guess."

"Plus I didn't want to miss any gunplay."

"Were we dosed by truth serum again?" Chuck muttered as Casey exclaimed, "Come on!" and lead the charge further down the docks.

"Look," Sarah said coming to a stop. "There's Chen's boat."

"Are we too la…" Chuck trailed off when he noticed something on the side of the boat and felt the pull of a flash. "There's a GPS missile tracking device on the ship. They're gonna blow it up."

"Kirk's got his money," said Casey, "he's gonna bury the evidence."

"They're loading something onto Kirk's yacht," Sarah spotted.

"That's it. That's the missile launcher," Casey explained as they watched a man drag a crate into Kirk's ship. "They're gonna follow them out and use it to take out the Taiwanese attache's boat."

"We need to stop it," said Chuck.

Sarah turned to them. "Casey, I'm going to create a diversion."

"I'll get the guards," Casey said with a nod. "Chuck-"

"Yeah, I know," he said quickly, knowing his place, "stay in the car. I got it."

"Not this time." Sarah grabbed his hand and pulled him along much to his surprise.

Once Casey was in place, his skill reminding Chuck that Casey was a marine, Sarah moved toward Lon Kirk's ship, calling out for him. Hiding behind a ship Chuck watched her speak with him acting almost love struck. Once she stepped on board that was his cue to come jogging over toward the ship.

"Well, well, well," he said trying his best to seethe. "I see how it is, Sarah! How could you do this? After everything… I've done for you," he said hoping it sounded indignant. "After all that I've given to you. The house… the house in the Hamptons! The summers in South Africa, or the winters in Gstaad?

"You don't own me, Charles," she said clutching Lon Kirk's shoulder and bicep, and Chuck desperately struggled to keep from exclaiming that he was in charge. Thankfully she continued, "Lon knows how I really feel."

"Do you love him?"

"Why don't you just go home, I'm so sick of this!"

"You know what?" Lon Kirk interjected, "I actually don't have time for this."

Chuck scoffed as snootily as he could. He could almost picture the hundred dollar bills flying from his nose as he did. "Oh yes you do! You gonna go do more of your 'good work'? Yeah I know what you're up to, buddy! I know the truth!"

"Why don't you just go home?" Sarah pleaded.

"Tell me-"

"You know what," Kirk interrupted, turning to Sarah, "it is time for you to go."

That was when they heard a splash and the guards around them drew their guns while Kirk asked, "What was that?"

The game done, Sarah turned and knocked out one of the guards with a kick to the jaw while Chuck saw Kirk tun and run into the cabin. With Sarah's back to him she didn't seem to notice and started up the stairs, so Chuck leapt onto the boat and ran in after him.

There he found Kirk opening the crate they saw wheeled in earlier, revealing a large cylindrical missile launcher. Kirk turned to Chuck, but when he went to grab the launcher Chuck launched himself at Kirk. In the tight quarters of the ship there wasn't much room to maneuver so even that was enough to knock Kirk off his feet.

The billionaire pushed Chuck away, but the taller thousandaire jammed his left palm into Kirk's nose, forcing his head aside. He felt Kirk's left hand slam into his side and grunted, but was surprised by how it didn't even hurt as bad as the punch he gave himself the day before. Which gave him the idea to throw his right fist into Kirk's temple. He felt victorious hearing the billionaire yell in pain and throw his head back wincing.

"Hey it worked!" Chuck said with a laugh, throwing his hands together and lacing his fingers before driving his hands down on the man's face. A classic axe hammer he'd picked up with from his wrestling phase. Unlike when he had his matches with Morgan he didn't do it jumping off a couch, though it did cause Lon Kirk's nose to crunch and spray blood down his face.

With a groan Lon Kirk thrust both hands into Chuck's chest, forcing him up. Then as Kirk started to sit up Chuck threw his left arm down into Kirk's hands, breaking their contact with Chuck. With nothing else keeping him off Kirk, Chuck fell toward him, which added to the momentum as he swung his right hand around, Lon Kirk rising straight into his falling punch which connected at the edge of his jaw, knocking the billionaire unconscious.

Chuck watched the billionaire's head bounce off the boat's seat and then bounce off the floor as he went still. Suddenly feeling out of breath, Chuck pushed off the floor and staggered a bit on his feet, turning around to close the crate and lock it before he fell back onto a seat, realizing he'd been holding his breath since he leapt at Kirk, just as Sarah and Casey burst into the quarters.

"Chuck! Are-" Sarah went quiet seeing Chuck slumped forward sucking in a breath while Lon Kirk lay unconscious on the floor with blood pouring out of his nose.

Casey laughed. "Nice work, Chuck."

Chuck snickered. "I won. I actually won fight."

Sarah shook her head and chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"It wasn't even that long and he only really got the one punch in, but I'm kind of tired."

"Could be the adrenaline wearing off," Casey said walking past him to flip Kirk over and cuff him. "Or your stamina's pathetic. So it's probably that."

"Maybe," Chuck said grinning. "My hand hurts a bit too, but other than that I'm great!" When Sarah came over and grabbed his hands to look them over he smirked up to her. "I can't believe I actually won."

"Is this your first fight?" She said noticing his hands weren't cut, just his right hand was a bit red around the knuckles. Nothing broken for him at least.

"Nah, but not since I was a kid," he said with a shrug. "I don't know if most of those count since it was usually me stepping in to help Morgan, and they were usually against girls and I can't hit a girl so I can't really win that fight."

"Good to know all we need to defeat the brave Agent Bartowski is a twelve year old girl," Casey said checking the missile launcher. "I'm going to call it in. You okay here?"

Sarah nodded and looked to Chuck, realizing she still hadn't let go of his hands. Releasing them she cleared her throat. "You think you can handle watching over Kirk here?"

"I got him."

Casey smacked his shoulder as he dragged the crate behind him. "I'm sure you do, Slugger."

"Wouldn't Champ be more fitting as a boxing thing than Slugger, which is more like a baseball now-and you two are gone," Chuck said as they left the cabin.

Taking a breath, Chuck got to his feet and looked over at Lon Kirk. His arms crossed, Chuck grinned down at the unconscious billionaire. "This is what happens to people who mess with her. The Demetrios' contacts and now your nose. Be thankful you just hit on her instead of hit her."

Once the cleaners arrived, Chuck was surprised when Casey asked to take him back to work. They were about ten minutes into it when Casey suddenly said. "I should apologize."

"You don't have to."

"I never said I did," Casey said firmly, "just that I should."

Chuck choked back a laugh. "Ah, sorry. I misunderstood."

"Guess I might as well. I didn't believe in you and we almost lost the evidence on Chen's ship."

"I get it," Chuck said turning to face him. "I'm not an agent and my last flash didn't work out."

Casey shook his head, as they turned a corner. "No, I shouldn't have let that make me doubt you. You've never lied about a flash, not when it's important."

Chuck stared at him a moment then blurted out. "Not technically."

Casey glanced at him then seemed to find his meaning, or so he thought. "We're spies, Chuck. Lies of omission don't count. Most lies barely count with us."

"Is it still a lie if I just don't tell you how or when I flashed, but tell you that I did flash?"

The question was obviously leading to something, so Casey shrugged realizing maybe he wasn't talking about his flash on Casey's file. "Depends on why you won't say how or when you flashed."

"What if I may have, at some point early on, may have done something that would upset everyone if they knew about it, but nothing came of it, at least not that I knew of at the time."

"I…" Casey sighed. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"I did something early on. I saw something early on I didn't understand and was too afraid of getting in trouble for what I did to ask about it. But now I understand what it meant and have been trying to figure out how to say it without getting in trouble because I'm still a bit ashamed of what I did."

"What did you do?" Casey groaned. "Did you hack again? Go on the deep web?"

"Only mildly hack into the middling web," Chuck offered.

Casey grunted as they came to a stop light and he took the chance to rub his brow. "What did you see?"

"CIA agent Galina Bryant is Fulcrum."

Casey's head snapped to Chuck. "How do you know?"

"I saw her picture and name on a site and flashed on her, but that was months ago, before we knew what Fulcrum was. It was just a word in her file that stuck out. I tried to look it up myself but then Bryce came back."

The car behind them honked as the light turned green and after sending a glare at them, Casey started driving again. "How long ago?"

"Before Halloween."

Casey nodded. "The flash tell you anything else?"

"I think she works or worked in Spain at an embassy. No where near us so I couldn't figure out a way to say anything without making you guys ask more questions."

"This is more important than your worrying about being yelled at Chuck. She might have killed people."

"And I wouldn't have known at all if I didn't see her information and flash on her," said Chuck. "If I hadn't been poking around we would never have known about her, or at least not by now."

"That's… fair," he relented. "We wouldn't have a reason to see her. It's not like we can have you look through the entire CIA database."

"Why not?"

Casey laughed. "As much as we may want to, there's no way they let anyone get a look at all their agents. I doubt Graham could even look over them all."

"I guess." Chuck sat back in his seat before saying to Casey, "She's the only other one."

"She better be."

"She is." With a teasing smile Chuck asked, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Sure," Casey said with a sigh. "Don't know if Walker will though."

"Hey, it is the holidays, right? Which is a time for forgiveness. I'm sure she'll understand."

Though Casey nodded, Chuck knew he was thinking, so watched him until he finally asked, "Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"This stays between you and me, I promise you that," he began as they came to a red light and he turned to Chuck. "What's your read on Walker?"

Chuck hadn't expected that. "What? What do you mean?"

"It was your instinct and piecing things together got us Lon Kirk and the plates on Chen's boat. You spotted the Graham thing. You've got knack for this. So, what's your read on Walker. When it comes down to it, is she CIA or is she with us?"

Chuck held back his immediate answer and frowned. If Casey was being this serious then he deserved a serious answer that had been given serious thought. Seriously.

Chuck sat back in his chair thinking as they drove. It was a minute later that Chuck turned to Casey saying, "I think Sarah was never CIA."

Casey guffawed. "What? Come on, Moron."

"I'm serious. Think about it. Think about her, Casey. She's not a heartless agent, she's Sarah Walker, or whatever her real name is. She's a good person who does what's right. So far every other CIA agent I've encountered is either part of a corrupt rogue group, making child soldiers or was apparently too dumb to realize getting me kicked out of school was going to screw up my life. Sarah always protects me, she always has your back, and she chose us over leaving with Bryce. She chose the boring, worthless job of protecting some loser she doesn't even like instead of leaving with the guy she loves and the glory of taking down Fulcrum.

"I think if she was ever CIA she isn't anymore, but all the things I see in her, the things that tell me she's more than just an agent, I saw them before you showed up during out date. Well, maybe not the bad ass assassin parts, but the other stuff, it was always there. I just think they made her forget for a while."

Casey squeezed the steering wheel listening to Chuck talk, realizing that maybe Walker was right about him this morning. Hell, even if he was right about her, Casey wasn't sure he cared at the moment. The way Chuck talked about them, about her, made it seem like there was a chance for people like them. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe what Walker wanted was possible even for them.

"I agree," Casey said with a nod. "If it comes down to it I think she'll have our back. She made the right choice not leaving with Larkin. She'll make the right choice if it comes to it with Graham."

"It'll take time," Chuck said with a solemn smile, "but she'll come around eventually."

Casey couldn't help but smirk, glancing at Chuck and saying honestly, "I hope you're right."

Once the Christmas party started Chuck spent most of his time talking with people. The flow of booze and the cheer of Christmas eased even the Grinch that was Harry Tang, who was almost definitely going to end up passed out in a yard somewhere if he kept his pace.

Chuck was feeling pretty good about himself until he was mid dance when Sarah walked around him having changed her outfit yet again, catching him in the midst of an embarrassing spasm that vaguely went along with the music. "Hi."

"Hey," she said, and for what felt like the first time in weeks, she smiled at him. She gave him an honest, real, toothy smile.

"I'm glad you… I'm glad you came," he said truly relieved. When she nodded he licked his lips nervously before saying, "I got you something."

Sarah watched him walk over to the tree and followed after him. He picked up a gray alarm clock just like the one she'd knifed days ago, only this one had a red bow on the front. He presented it with a cheery, "Ta-Da!" and handed it to her. "It's a new alarm clock. Merry Christmas."

Her smile lingered as she looked it over. "You shouldn't have."

Chuck waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, come on. They're on sale in Home Electronics. Which reminds me I should probably scan that thing before you leave the store with it." He watched her smile for a moment before continuing. "Look it's also kind of a… kind of a thank you. You believed in me when you had good reason not to."

"Well, it's my job, you know," she said cheerily. "It's what I do. It's the one thing I'm good at."

It always hurt when she said it was a job but maybe it was just the relief of seeing her smile again, or maybe he'd finally started to go numb, but it didn't hurt as much as before. "Really? Cause I'm pretty sure you're good at a lot of things."

"Well, as you can see from everything that happened with Bryce, I'm not so good at relationships."

Thinking back on everything he smirked. "I guess that makes two of us." In his mind he'd been the wrong one more often than not, so when she smiled he continued, "And then that makes me good at… pretty much nothing, I suppose."

Sarah knit her brow and shook her head. "Chuck you're good at your job, too. And not just here, fixing computers. You know, the one where you risk your life to save others, the one that you didn't ask for but were supposed to have."

Hearing those words from someone he looked up to, the way she concluded it as if it were obvious, the way she smiled throughout, it made him think and feel things he knew he shouldn't. Things that had only caused trouble. Things that ignited lingering embers. So he quenched them until he he managed a contain it all in a smile rather than a full wide grin. Whatever they had, this was it, and it was enough for Chuck if it was enough for Sarah.

"Friends?" he asked offering his hand.

"Yeah," she said looking at his hand before shaking it and meeting his eyes. "Friends."

Jeff jingled over to them holding his hand up between the, "Mistletoe." Picking up on the looks both gave it and then each other, Jeff told Chuck, "You'll thank me later, Dude."

Sarah smiled, glancing down at the clock while Chuck turned to her suggesting, "How about we just dance?"

"Sure," said Sarah.

Jeff grimaced. "Lame."

While they moved to dance with the others, Casey stood off to the side answering his phone. "Casey."

"Major," said Beckman. "I am calling to inform you that the beta version of the Intersect computer was successful. This means the new Intersect should be up and running soon. Once the new computer is on line, it will be time to take care of Bartowski. If Graham is still around, you know what he'll push for."

"Roger that."

"I hope you have not grown too fond of the subject," she said carefully. "I would hate for you to be compromised."

Casey turned to watch Chuck and Walker dancing with each other, smiling as he grimaced. "I understand my orders, General." _That doesn't mean I like them._

* * *

 **AN:**

I think Chuck definitely could have a wrestling phase or two. If not when he was a kid during Hogan or even early New Gen era, then definitely as a teenager during the Attitude era or in college around the Smackdown Six era. So I don't think him pulling out a move or two would be too outlandish, especially something as basic as an axe handle.

To anyone wondering why Delgado isn't mentioned by Chuck in his bit to the unconscious Lon Kirk, Tommy didn't hurt Sarah really, at least not in front of him. Plus I didn't want to have to kill him off screen. I might use him later.


	22. Undercover Work

**CHAPTER 22**

It was two days before the New Year began when Chuck received another delivery, this time housing a watch and a small thumb drive which held instructions on how to disassemble the government issue GPS watches and transfer the tracker into the new one. In his room he put the watch on and felt a trickle of electricity run up his arm and through his body until it all reached his brain. Putting it on felt like removing weights from every synapse in his brain while drinking an ice cold slush on a scorching hot day. He couldn't help but sigh in relief he didn't know he needed, falling back to sit on his bed as he told himself he would never take this thing off as long as he could help it.

It turned out Orion had likely taken so long on the watch because he made it specifically to have a small slot for the GPS tracker to be easily removed and inserted. Included with the instructions was a message from Orion making it clear that while he knew Chuck had to work with the government and seemed to trust his handlers, there would be times he needed to ditch them, which was why he made it easily removable. As much as he wished that wasn't the case Chuck imagined he'd be happy for it eventually, especially if things went bad with Graham.

During the first day of the new year Sarah came over asking him to come to Casey's for a meeting. He'd expected a briefing but found Casey sat at a table instead of at his desk, and Sarah showed him to the seat across from him while she stood between them and dug something out of her bag. The men exchanged glances, Chuck jumping slightly as a thick pile of papers hit the table between them, then a second pile landed beside it along with a third in Sarah's hands.

"So this is just the first draft of our business plan," she said taking her seat.

Chuck pulled one of the booklets to him and smirked seeing it was a full on report with a cover page. "You actually kept working on it?"

Sarah looked confused until she realized he'd assumed she stopped after everything with Bryce and how angry she'd been during the whole Lon Kirk mission. It hurt more than she'd admit that he thought she'd given up or forgotten, but she understood why he would think it. So to make up for making him worry she decided to let them know more than she'd planned.

"I say this is the first draft, but that's not true," she said flipping open the report. "This is just the first I thought good enough to present."

"Seems a bit much for a cover business proposal," Casey noted looking at the stack of papers about a thick as his thumb.

"Well I also go over what I think we need to do for Chuck's cover as well."

"So it won't really be me who owns it?" Chuck asked failing to hide his disappointment.

"On paper it will be you, but everything digital that can be tracked will have Carmichael. I've also considered establishing a new cover for the business since we've used Carmichael on missions, though it would also help us establish a firmer cover for Carmichael."

"If it can't be Chuck Bartowski who owns the company it should be Carmichael," Chuck said shaking his head. "I can explain that to Ellie. She knows I used to joke around about being him once I graduated."

"That's fine," Sarah nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you know it's an option. Besides, if we think we need to separate them later we can make new covers for missions."

They were going over how they'd function as an actual business, the types of jobs they could do to establish themselves and the type of customers they should be looking for when Sarah spotted his watch. Frowning she pointed at it asking, "Chuck you're supposed to wear the watch we gave you all the time."

"Huh?" He glanced at it and laughed nervously. "Oh, well, it's fine, I-"

"Something could happen at any time, Numbnuts," Casey said with a grunt. "What if we were called away on a mission and that's when someone comes to take you?

"Calm down, guys," he said holding up his hands. "I put the tracker and panic button on this watch."

"What?" asked Sarah while Casey growled asking, "Did you destroy government property again?"

"More like dismantle," Chuck offered with a shrug. "I removed the tracker and panic beacon and put them in this watch I bought."

"If you wanted to change the look you should have told us." Sarah sighed. "We could have requisitioned one for you."

"Yeah but now it's mine," said Chuck. "The other one is the governments, this one is mine. Is it really that big a deal?" It wasn't a great excuse and definitely not the reason for the switch, but it was also technically true.

"No, but you need to tell us before making choices like that."

"Should I ask you guys how many times I should wipe too?" Chuck muttered. Seeing their glares he sighed. "Fine, jeez. I won't do it again. Can we focus on this now? Because I really think we should consider hidden walls with fire poles that lead to the underground base."

"It's not the Batcave, Moron," Casey said shaking his head.

"But it could be a Chuckcave," he countered with a grin that only grew when Casey growled as he hoped he would while Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes.

When Sarah left to return to her apartment that night Casey held Chuck behind, so they said their farewells at Casey's door. Once the door was closed and Casey watched her head to her car he turned to Chuck. "Beckman agreed to getting the parts for your detector and reflector for our team. She'll send the parts here and you'll have to build them here, but we can set up a work bench for you."

Casey didn't need to tell him Beckman wanted the construction in his apartment so it could be recorded. If Chuck was going to die and the devices worked out they wanted to have a way to make them.

"That's great!" Chuck grabbed Casey's shoulder but swiftly pulled his hand away when Casey glared at it. "Sorry. I'll make a list of stuff I should need and start as soon as I can."

"Good," Casey said with a glance toward the courtyard, "we need to talk about bringing Sarah in on the Graham thing."

Chuck tilted his head. "Didn't we already agree to?"

"Chuck, you know what they call her, don't you?" When he shook his head, Casey crossed his arms saying, "She's Langston Graham's wild card enforcer."

"You think she'll side with him?"

"I don't know. Not enough to not consider it. I don't know her story but people have always said she was loyal to him. I just want us to be ready in case we tell her and things go south. _You_ need to be ready for that."

"What do you think she'll do? I mean worst case."

"Kill us both," Casey answered with a shrug.

Chuck wondered why he'd expected something else. "Okay. How about fifth worse case scenario."

"Probably still kill us."

"Okay then let's pull back to where death isn't a factor."

"Torture."

"Further back."

Casey grunted. "Look, if we tell her there's a chance she'll be a double. She might act like she's with us, but will get information to Graham."

Chuck was about to say she wouldn't, but saw in Casey's eyes this was serious. So instead Chuck shook his head and said, "It won't happen."

"Chuck-"

"If we do this then we're going to be sure, right? We're not going after him for nothing. We're not even going after him yet, just looking into stuff. And we're not even the ones doing that."

"Which is why we could still hold off."

Chuck walked toward the couch, his arms crossed and much to Casey's surprise and relief he seemed to be honestly considering it. It was a few seconds before he turned to Casey shaking his head. "We have enough secrets on the team."

Glaring at him, Casey asked, "You have secrets with her I should know about?"

"Not that I can think of," Chuck shrugged, "but I know you two don't tell me stuff. I get it, you're the agents and I'm the asset, but I don't want to be the cause of any rifts between you two. I'm already screwing up her life by making her give up her boyfriend so she can sit around babysitting me. I don't want to be the reason she has to doubt her partner."

Casey shook his head in disbelief of how stupid someone so smart could be. Still, he had to figure it out himself, so Casey kept it to himself. "Okay. How about we wait until we have another briefing with just Beckman and bring it up, see what she says about Graham missing and go from there?"

"Sounds good to me."

It didn't take long for the opportunity to present itself. Chuck had sent Jeff away after he went searching through the Grand Saville's database and started flashing on over a list of people including Ilsa Trinchina, who turned out to be Casey's ex-lover. It was even enough to make Sarah reallocate CIA resources just to look into her. But not enough to warrant Graham joining in their briefing after Casey sent the list in.

"So you want us to infiltrate the Grand Saville?" asked Sarah as they met in Casey's with Beckman on the TV screen.

"The hotel's bar has been booked for a private party early this evening."

"Fine, I'll clear my schedule," Chuck said playfully, "but just 'cause it's you, General."

"Mr. Bartowski, it's up to you to tell us what these criminal agents are all doing in Los Angeles. You and Agent Walker are going undercover. We need you to press some Russian flesh, see what you can flash on. And, uh… good luck."

Once the call disconnected Chuck turned toward Casey to try and ease into bringing him along to meet his former lover, but found the NSA agent looking from him to Sarah. Clearly Casey had another conversation in mind, so Chuck held off on his. "Wow, another meeting without Graham, huh?" He said turning from Casey.

Sarah furrowed her brow, turning to him. "What?"

"Well, it's just, uh, weird, isn't it? Why is he absent so often? If he keeps it up we'll have to send a truancy officer."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "He's the Director of the CIA, Chuck, not a teenager cutting class."

"But aren't we important?" Chuck asked as she went to the desk where Casey's computer was setup. "Isn't he worried about the CIA losing their foot hold here? I mean you're the only one representing them, but still have to follow Beckman's orders."

Sarah looked past Chuck to see Casey leaning his shaking head back. That along with Chuck's almost stilted tone which reminded her of his performance for Lon Kirk made her walk back around the desk where she crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, I swear-" Casey hit Chuck's back making him slump forward and change his tune. "We think Graham's up to something."

Sarah frowned, looking to Casey. "I thought we were past this kind of thing."

"What are you talking about, Walker?"

"This inter-agency rivalry stuff," she said motioning to Chuck. "I know I wasn't around a few days, but I didn't think you'd spend it turning him against the CIA."

"It was his idea," Casey said slamming a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "He was the one who brought it up. I said the same thing about his absences, but Chuck brought up some other things."

Sarah's arms returned to their crossed position, turning her frown to Chuck. "What? Do you think he's Fulcrum? Because he's-"

"Not, I know" he cut her off. "It wouldn't make sense. But just because he's not Fulcrum doesn't mean he's not still corrupt."

"Graham isn't corrupt," she said quickly.

"He's not a good person, Sarah," Chuck said sympathetically. "He recruits children to the CIA. He basically makes child soldiers."

Sarah's eyes widened for a second, then narrowed in such a way they made Chuck's widen. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I… There was a period a while back where I considered getting into hacking again and found a cache of information that included how the Director of the CIA had recruited people out of high school." He noticed her face darken slightly so continued quickly, "If it's true then we need to find out. He's taking advantage of teenagers to make them work for him. You know how they recruit people just like Casey does, right? Imagine making that offer to some poor kid without a home who thinks their life is ending and they have no other choice."

Sarah shook her head. "So you think because he recruits people a bit early he's corrupt?"

"No," Casey interjected, "we think it's evidence that his morals are non existent. But consider how important the Intersect is to the CIA."

"So you're questioning him because of something you read from a hacker and because he missed some briefings?"

"He didn't meet with Larkin either," Casey reminded. "I'd imagine the revival of the agent who stole the Intersect would be important enough to warrant his attendance alone, not to mention the fact that he uncovered a splinter group within the CIA. Those are the kind of thing that demand attention, which begs the question what the hell was more important?"

"I'm sure he's just…" Sarah tried to think of something, anything, but she couldn't. Missing the briefings for their own team was one thing. Sarah and Chuck were close enough the CIA would never lose their involvement with the Intersect completely so he could have just been delegating the briefings to Beckman so he could focus on other things, but Bryce's meeting was a different matter. "Maybe he knew about Fulcrum?"

"Then why didn't he tell us?" asked Casey. "If he knew and didn't then we can't trust him or the CIA. Fulcrum is after the Intersect, which means they're after Chuck, even if they don't know it. We can't protect him if we're not sure what we're protecting him from. To negate mentioning such a severe threat is beyond negligence."

"Whatever kept him out of that mission is probably something he is personally invested in to some degree," said Chuck.

"It could be a family thing."

"It could," Casey began, "except Beckman checked and he was never married and doesn't have children."

"Maybe he's gay," Sarah suggested.

"His private card and phone records prove that's not true," Casey quickly retorted.

Chuck turned to him confused. "What?"

"Whores," Casey answered, then smirked, "and not the trainee kind."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the comment, but found herself sighing as she returned to what had brought them there. "What do you think it is then?"

"We don't know. But we're telling you because if we're right then things could go south fast." Casey crossed his arms, standing a bit closer to Chuck who had his hands in his pockets as he looked to Sarah. "We need to know that if it does, if he's up to something, you'll do the right thing."

Sarah looked between the two and realized that Casey was standing ready to defend Chuck. If she tried something he was in place to throw Chuck behind him. Turning her gaze on their asset Sarah could only smile at the man who had made this old school killer ready to fight her to defend him. And Casey thought she was compromised.

Meeting his brown eyes she said, "I told you I'm on your side, Chuck."

Seeing him beam was worth the suspicious look Casey sent them. "I told him you would be."

Sarah snickered and shook her head, reaching back to hold the desk as she leaned against it. "Is that all, because we have a party full of Russian criminals to crash."

"Speaking of," Chuck said finding his chance, "what about you Casey?"

"What about me?" he asked turning on Chuck.

"I just thought if Sarah and I have to go to the hotel to press some Russian flesh, you might want to drop in on a certain somebody whose name I will not…" Chuck watched Casey grunt, turn, and run upstairs. It was shocking, almost like a teenager fleeing to their room.

"Chuck," Sarah said pushing of the table to put a hand on his back, but was too late to stop him.

"Okay, fine," he said turning to her, "I'll shut up now. Jeez, what is with that guy? He really doesn't want to see his ex, does he?"

"I doubt it," she said pointedly. "Ilsa's dead."

At least that's what they thought. But then as Chuck was busy pretending to be cousin Sasha he spotted her. It was really illuminating to see see the romantic side of Casey over the next days. No wonder she called him Sugar Bear. Of course she also turned out to be a spy on some kind of long term mission. But it felt like they grew closer with each discussion, even when Casey was drunk in his underwear, or as they fell into a hotel pool together.

After Ilsa left and Casey knocked Chuck aside, he went about cleaning up his apartment before they meet for their debrief. Once again Beckman was there alone, and neither man failed to notice how Sarah's jaw has shifted the moment the screen came on and how silent she was afterward. At least until Beckman looked up from a file on her desk with a smile.

"Oh, and before we end, I thought I should inform you that Agent Bryant was apprehended and confessed to her involvement with Fulcrum." Chuck let out a relieved sigh while Casey nodded. "Since your little experiment panned out, I'm going to suggest to those involved we run through the staff for all embassies."

"Of course, General," Casey said nodding as the screen went black.

"What is she talking about?"

Both men looked to Sarah but when Chuck looked to Casey the NSA agent smirked and shrugged, silently leaving Chuck to the wolves. With a sigh Chuck turned back to Sarah, who stood confused by the silent exchange. "A while back I did something that I… don't want to say because I'm a bit ashamed of it. Nothing dangerous, just kind of stupid, I guess. But in that I kind of, accidentally, sorta… flashed."

Sarah's gaze narrowed, turning her head slightly as she asked, "What did you do?"

"I'd rather not say."

When she looked to Casey he shrugged. "I figure he'll tell us within a month anyway, so I'm not going to waste my time torturing it out of him."

"What?" Chuck exclaimed turning on him.

"Chuck," Sarah said firmly, making him turn back to her. "What did you flash on?"

"A Fulcrum agent. The thing is… It was months ago." Chuck winced seeing a disappointed frown touch Sarah's lips. "It was before Bryce so I didn't know what it was. And I didn't know how to tell you guys since she's in Spain. But I told Casey and he told Beckman he had the idea to show me some files on embassy workers since that's where a lot of agents are located."

Her disappointment was killing Chuck, who stepped forward. "Sarah I'm sorry. I know I should have said something sooner but I couldn't, I swear. I know it's hard to accept but I couldn't. Please don't be angry."

Sarah looked at him and found her lips curving up upon seeing the concern in his eyes. He clearly thought she was upset with him, but she was upset with herself. She'd pulled away from him and in those few days Chuck had taken these major steps with Casey instead of her. He brought his concerns about Graham to Casey, told Casey about his flash, told Casey about his acquaintance with the Piranha.

It was just a few days but it had cost her so much. It had cost her Chuck's trust, or rather, her place as the person he trusted most. And all because she had been taking out her frustration on Chuck. Sure, he was the source of her frustration, but it wasn't his fault either. He made her question so much, he made her want so much, but he hadn't done it to ruin her. He clearly didn't even know he'd done anything. And she had pushed him away and Casey was left to pick up the pieces when Chuck needed someone to trust.

Sarah was disappointed in herself for letting him down. Which was something she wouldn't do again. Taking a breath she declared, "If Graham is up to something then we need to know. I'll try asking a few contacts I have without tipping our hand."

"Any chance you can access his file?" asked Casey. "See if The Moron can flash on something?"

"I'm right here," Chuck said offended, staying silent about how he'd already seen the Director's file months ago.

Sarah shook her head. "Not without drawing attention."

"I have someone I can ask," Casey said thinking on his contacts. "He can pull up just about anything."

"I think it would be a waste," Chuck quickly interjected, not wanting him to waste a contact. "If anything I'd have flashed on him by now, right? No point in burning a bridge we could use later. We just need to be patient. Let Beckman look into it and just be ready in case something happens."

While they went over what to do with him, Langston Graham sat back in his home office looking at the monitor in front of him showing the video call with Agent Quinn. "As soon as you're cleared for duty I'll add your name to the candidates for the new Intersect. I've already selected a few, but I promise you'll get your chance."

"And the old one?" asked Quinn.

"Once the new Intersect is online Bartowski will be removed. Why?"

Quinn shook his head. "You know how I get. I'm just anxious to make this right."

"We will, Agent Quinn."

"And what about Orion? Couldn't he speed this all up?"

"He's still in the wind."

"And we don't have any way to get to him? No one he knows?" Quinn saw Graham start to shake his head, but then he stopped, looking off to the side thoughtfully. "What is it, Director?"

Graham let out a laugh. "Actually. There might be one way."

"There is? Who?"

Graham answered with a grimace, "Bartowski. It was before I was read in on the project, but apparently Bartowski was approached and questioned about Orion. The whole thing was cleaned up and Orion wiped it from his record so it wasn't in his file."

Quinn licked his teeth as he kept his mouth in a flat line before asking humbly, "Director, if you'd like I could look into it. See if I can track down who it was that questioned him, how they found out, see if there really is a link between them."

Clearly reluctant, Graham said, "You're still recovering."

"Only because you want to get me back to one hundred percent, but even as I am now I can do at least this much."

Quinn was biting the inside of his cheek as he watched the Director debate it, barely holding in a sigh of relief when he saw the older man nod. "Fine. This is off the books, no records. Keep it quiet."

Quinn let his lips curve into a light smile. "I'll do all I can to set things right."

* * *

 **AN:**

When I realized how much I'd had Chuck open to to Casey, I realized it had to bother Sarah, make her feel like she'd really lost something important and all because she acted out in a poor way.

I think the main thing keeping Sarah from being more reflexively or aggressively defensive during the recruit talk is that they aren't talking about her specifically. Because it wasn't her past directly she was able to hold back from putting a pencil through any pictures.


	23. One Minute

**CHAPTER 23**

Seeing Devon in the Buy More was a bit of a shock, not the mention seeing him clearly nervous. And as much as he wanted to help him, Chuck couldn't stand doing it directly next to one of Casey's bugs. So he pulled it off the rack and made his way back, passing Jeff and Lester trying to hide their consumer porn in a vent.

"You're getting sloppy, Casey," he said entering the back of the store where he was cutting boxes. "I get that you have to make up for the lack of bugs in my bathroom, but you really need to be more careful when hiding your bugs around the store."

"What are you lip-smacking about, Bartowski?"

He showed him the bug he found before making his way over to Awesome laying back in a recliner. To Chuck's surprise the Captain's nerves were because he was asking Chuck's permission to propose to Ellie. The fact he asked and if Chuck said no probably would have been heartbroken and tried to do whatever he could to prove to Chuck he was worthy was enough to cement in his mind there was no better man for his sister than Devon Woodcomb.

The problem came when Devon said, "Oh, one other thing. Ellie's a bloodhound when it comes to these kind of things. If I keep it in the apartment she'll smell diamond. Can you hold onto this, just for a day or so, man? I mean just till I figure out how to pop the question."

"I-I don't think that's actually a good idea-"

"Oh thank you!" Devon said before he could finish, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you so much, bro. Hey! Pretty soon I'm going to mean that literally." He handed Chuck the box and patted his shoulder. "There you go."

"Alright," Chuck said with a plastered on smile before sighing. If he knew one thing he knew he couldn't leave it at the store. Not when he spent an average of sixty percent of his day seconds away from quitting. Since Sarah had showed them her reprized business plan that had been closer to seventy percent of his time, but Harry had taken the day off last week so it had dropped the average.

He must have spent the entire day with a hand over or in his pocket, ready to fend of any pickpockets who dared try to take it. When he went home he did his usual check for bugs before heading into his closet and removing the vent and the thin plastic board that hid the laptops he had tucked inside. Digging the ring box out of his pocket he placed it beside them.

Looking at the trio of objects he realized how his life has been quartered. He had his life at home with Ellie and Devon. There was his life as the Piranha. His life dealing with Orion and the Intersect, and his life as the Intersect dealing with the CIA and NSA. They all kind of crossed over in little ways here or there, but each pulled him in a different direction away from the others. Maybe it was time to work on fixing that.

The next day he found himself pulled by the fifth life, his life in the Buy More, which had been robbed. Though in another little leak of one world into the other it was the CIA and NSA who robbed it, taking it all to a hanger to look for more of the bugs, which turned out to be Fulcrum bugs.

When he went to leave the hanger and try to convince the cop at the Buy More he didn't know anything Sarah called out to him, "Chuck, wait."

He turned on his heels. "Yeah? What's up? I'm kind of on call for Devon. He's gonna propose to Ellie and had me hide the ring for him. I don't want to screw it up by not being there to get it to him."

Sarah hesitated, so Casey started, "I'm be more worried about getting to their wedding-"

"Casey," she cut him off, "can I talk to you for a second." Chuck tilted his head ad Casey rolled his eyes and followed her a few feet away while she smiled at him. "Hold on."

"He can't hear it like that. He won't process it." She sighed. "How do you give a man a life sentence just for being a good guy?"

"By not coddling him," said Casey. "He can handle a lot. He'll freak out and whine like a two year old, but he'll handle it. If it's too much for you I can try."

"No, I don't want to hear your version of it and neither does he."

"It's a job. How come you always have to get your lady feelings involved?"

"It has nothing to do with it-"

"Agent Walker, Major Casey," an agent said coming to a stop beside them. "You might want to take a look at this…"

He showed them and Chuck the surveillance tape from the robbery, which showed Jeff and Lester turning the cameras on and scaring away the Fulcrum agent before taking the marlin from the store themselves.

"Alright you two can handle those pinheads while I go back and try to see if I can avoid Harry Tang's inevitable accusations." With a bow of his head Chuck turned to leave, but Sarah followed behind him.

"Hey, Chuck?" she called after him, causing him to slow to a stop near the hanger doors. "I have to tell you something."

"Sure," he said noticing Casey stood a few feet away leaning against a shelf of CDs.

"The receiver may contain information indicating that you're the Intersect."

Seeing her look to Casey as he moved closer, Chuck knew there was something else. "Say it. Say what you're not saying."

"If we don't locate the receiver in the next 24 hours…"

She paused, so Casey concluded. "You'll be stored in an underground bunker for so long you'll forget what fresh air smells like." When Chuck looked between them then stared ahead Casey shrugged to Sarah. "See, told you he'd handle it."

Sarah went to look up Jeff and Lester's addresses or anyplace they might hide something like this while Chuck and Casey sped back to the Buy More. They practically leapt out of the Crown Vic and ran through the front doors to find the staff crowded around the Nerd Herd desk yet again to ogle the pita delivery girl who was watching Jeff and Lester have a thumb war while the rest of the staff placed bets.

Casey eventually pulled them away from the crowd and into the theater room. When they were reluctant to talk Casey started closing shades until the threat made them, or rather Lester, break. They told their tale of drunken thievery, but it was only after they wasted minutes on their tale that they finally let slip that they had left the marlin at Chuck's place.

When Chuck moved to the door to leave, Chuck saw the pita girl running full sprint out the doors. "Twenty nine bugs," Chuck said with a gasp, grabbing Casey's shirt as he walked past him. "Pita girl."

"What?" Casey asked pulling Chuck's hand away from him.

"She just ran out of here. Twenty nine bugs. Twenty nine pita deliveries."

Casey's eyes widened half a second before narrowing in a scowl. "Come on!"

Chuck turned and started running with Casey, but slid to a stop as Harry Tang and Big Mike ran in front of the doors to cut them off. "Where do you think you're going, Chuck?" Harry asked waving his head with each syllable.

"Think you can leave the scene of the crime?" asked Big Mike.

"We don't have time for this," Casey started, butt Chuck cut him off.

"Get the fuck out my way. Ellie's in danger."

"Your sister?" Harry scoffed.

"Move," Chuck said stepping between them.

"You're not going anywhere, thief," Harry said grabbing Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck had his fill of people accusing him of being a thief in college. He didn't want to let her slip away and end up in a bunker. But if Ellie was home then she would be in danger. And her blood would be on his hands.

Before Casey could do anything Chuck thrust his palm into Harry's throat and as the assistant manager choked, Chuck grabbed the front of his shirt and spun, throwing him to the floor. The momentum threw off Chuck's balance, but he landed with his knee digging into Harry's stomach, forcing him to yell in pain. His yell was cut off by Chuck's fist swinging into his jaw, then his left hand swung into his nose, turning his face just enough so that Chuck's second right slammed right between his eyes.

Everyone ran over to watch, but Casey was already pulling Chuck off Harry as he went for another swing. "We need to go, Chuck."

Feeling the anger shrink away, Chuck nodded. "Right. Let's-" He choked as detective Conway came up behind him, pulling him to the ground. Seeing Casey move to step in Chuck groaned. "Just go! Stop her! Get me later."

Casey grunted, gave him a nod and fled the store. "Come on," Conway said pulling him off the ground, "we're going downtown."

"You guys really say that?" Chuck asked shaking his head while being led to the doors, but then stop to look back at the staff stood behind Big Mike helping up the bloody faced Harry Tang to his feet. "By the way. I quit." If it all went to shit at least he took one step to making things right.

Casey was in his car when he called Sarah and told her the receiver was at Chuck's and the pita girl was on her way there to get it. She was in her car a moment later and speeding toward Echo Park. She stomped on the break and pulled her emergency one as she entered the parking lot, the Porsche screeching as it spun into an empty spot and she threw the door open, slamming it behind her while she ran into the courtyard.

The olive skinned Lizzie was walking from Chuck's apartment with a grin until she spotted the woman running into the courtyard and furrowed her brow, which flew up when Sarah leapt over the fountain and slammed her foot into Lizzie's chest, throwing her into Casey's window, which cracked on impact but didn't break.

Quick to bounce back, Lizzie drew her gun but had it kicked out of her hand. Sarah stepped in, driving her elbow into the woman's chest, again making her bounce off the glass. However she used the momentum to swing at Sarah's side, diverting the path and hitting her kidney. It was enough to make Sarah step back, letting Lizzie leap toward her gun.

She hit the ground and grabbed the pistol, but as she turned she found the point of a high heel coming down toward her face and rolled away. Hearing the click of Sarah's heel on the floor Lizzie rolled until she was on her back and kipped up, but when she spun to fire on Sarah found her wrist in Sarah's hands, forcing the gun back toward her own head.

Lizzie barely managed to pull her head away, wincing as Sarah's right hand slipped up the inside of Lizzie's wrist and pulled the trigger. The bullet ricocheted off the wall and buried itself in Casey's door, the muzzle flash singed Lizzie's cheek while the sound almost blew out her right ear drum and was heard by Casey as he slammed his car door.

The sound was enough for Sarah to glance back, giving Lizzie an opening to drop the gun from her grip, grab Sarah and screamed as she lifted and threw the blonde agent through Casey's cracked window. It shattered against Sarah's back, spraying glass across the courtyard and Casey's apartment while she hit the ground and stopped herself from rolling into more glass. She could already feel a small cuts on her arms, no need to roll into more glass.

Having just entered the courtyard, Casey's eyes widened. "Walker!" He drew his gun just as Lizzie turned, ducking to pick up her gun in he left hand while starting her sprint in the opposite direction. She had just pulled out her phone in her right hand when Casey got off a shot just as she turned into an archway and heard Lizzie scream in pain while he moved toward his window.

"Walker you okay?" He called out peeking through his window just in time to watch her kip up so she didn't put her hands on the ground.

He'd already started moving after Lizzie when she said, "I'm fine!"

Casey turned into the archway but found it empty except for a small line of blood on the opposite wall and a few drops leading away from it. "Damn it," he hissed, "I must've just clipped it." Taking a step back he saw Sarah jump out the window and called over to her, "I'll track her this way. Try to cut her off the other way if she goes around."

Sarah said drawing her own gun and rushing in the opposite direction, but it was only a minute before they met up at the back of the complex and turned around to retrace their steps in case they missed something. Back in the courtyard, Sarah tucked her gun away and groaned. "Damn it!"

"We're fine, Walker," Casey said stepping through the window rather than bother unlocking his door. "Chuck's with the police and we know who she is. We'll get her."

"Why is Chuck with the police?" She asked following him inside.

Casey wore a proud grin as he stood by the computer. "Beat the shit out of Tang."

Sarah's eyes widened. "What?"

"He told 'em Ellie was in danger and the idiot stopped him, called him a thief and grabbed his shoulder, so Chuck palmed his adam's apple into his spine, broke his nose and probably his orbital bone between his eyes."

Sarah was shocked to hear of Chuck being violent, but hearing Harry had put his hands on him all she could say was a cold, "Good."

When Beckman and Graham came on screen they briefed them on the situation. "So she escaped with the receiver?"

"Yes, but she made a phone call. We're currently tracing the cell signature and we can triangulate her location. We just need more time."

Graham nodded. "As soon as you locate her take her out."

"Uh," Sarah said with a glance to Casey, "one of us needs to go and get Chuck out of police custody. He was arrested-"

"The Intersect is no longer your concern, Agent Walker," said Beckman.

"I-I don't understand." She looked to Casey again, wondering if he hadn't told her something.

Instead Beckman told them, "Detective Conway is CIA."

"Chuck is on his way to the extraction point right now," Graham told them. "We've decided to transfer him to lockdown immediately." Seeing the stunned expressions both agents wore, he leaned forward asking, "Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no," Sarah said shaking her head. "No. I just thought I would handle his transfer."

"Forget about Chuck, Agent Walker," Beckman said leaning into the camera. "Focus on catching that Fulcrum agent."

"We're on it," Casey said tapping a button to end the call. "We, meaning I go get Lizzie while you find Chuck." When she looked at him with surprise he shrugged. "Well don't make me change my mind. Besides, he'll want you more than me."

Sarah pushed her curiosity aside for now and nodded, hurrying out the window and over to her car. She would worry about Casey's interest in Chuck's interest in her later, for now she had to try and figure out if even she could push two hundred MPH on California roads and not get pulled over.

While she didn't manage to push the Porsche to it's limits, she got pretty close, arriving on the helipad just behind Chuck. "Long Shore!" She called out stepping onto the helipad as the sun was setting on the horizon, coating the city in crimson.

Long Shore reached toward his gun until he saw who it was. "Is there a problem Agent Walker?"

"Sarah, thank god you're here. Listen, I-I don't-" Chuck cut himself off, his brow furrowing as he noticed a trickle of blood on Sarah's arm and realized it was coming from one of a few small cuts across both arms. "What happened to you, Sarah?"

She smiled at his concern for her even as he was about to be taken away. "It's okay, Chuck. Agent Casey is tracking the Fulcrum mole. He should have her in custody soon, so we can hold off on the Chuck transfer for the time being."

"If there was a change in the operation I would have been contacted," said Long Shore. "I have my orders."

"We don't have to do this. This is a judgment call, okay? We can just hold Chuck here until we know for sure."

"His cover was blown. He's gone."

"No. I will take full responsibility. Chuck is my asset. He's my guy. Just… Just give us more time, please."

The small smile on his lips at her calling him her guy fell as he turned to Long Shore. After so long thinking he'd never be her guy it was at least nice to hear it. "I'd appreciate it. I really would."

"Please don't do this," she pleaded with a hand behind her back gripping the gun tucked into her waistband.

"Okay. You've got one minute. One minute." Long Shore moved away from Chuck, letting Sarah walk over to him.

Turning to face her Chuck shook his head. "I'm not ready, Sarah. I'm not ready to disappear."

"No. I know, I know."

"I need you to talk to Ellie. You-you have to tell her… I don't know. I… Look, if I'm supposed to be dead, just say something that will make it okay, that will make her feel alright." A somber smile took his lips as he continued. "And the ring, it's-it's in my closet. You'll find it. I'm sorry about the rest of it, but it's there. Get it to Devon and tell him to go through with it and make her as happy as she deserves to be. And tell her I love her.

"You can do that right?" She nodded with tears in her eyes and his smile grew. "Of course you can. You're Sarah. You can do anything." She let out a shaky chuckle as he took a breath and met her glassy eyes. It's not like he had much to lose now. No need to act like he didn't want what he wanted or feel what he felt. "And, hey, there's a silver lining to this, you know. Cause we're not working together anymore, which means maybe we can go on an actual, real date. You can come by my cell and we can hang out, you can tell me who the president is. And maybe, uh…" He reached his hands out and felt his own eyes burn as relief flooded him the moment he felt her take his hands. "Maybe we can see how we really feel."

"Time's up," said Long Shore, and Chuck suddenly wondered if maybe he hadn't thrown his fill of punches for the day.

With a glance to the approaching agent Chuck looked to Sarah and steeled himself as best he could. "I'm sorry I wasn't better, but I don't regret it. Not with you there."

A tear fell down her check as he turned and walked to Long Shore. "Chuck?" She said, emotion coloring her voice. With a breath she swallowed it all, wanting to show him how strong she would be for him as he turned to her and she promised him, "I'll save you later."

He chuckled, not that it was funny but at how remarkable she was. Maybe it would be worth it. Everything would come out, they'd find out who he was and what he'd done but maybe she wouldn't care. Maybe she would still want to hear how he felt, and he could just tell her instead of worrying. And maybe, just maybe, she would tell him too.

It would be worth it because she was.

But as he turned to Long Shore a gunshot rang out and a bullet buried itself in the agent's back, making him slump forward into Chuck. Sarah rushed up to his side as Lizzie came up the stairs, a shot hitting Sarah's gun, knocking it from her grasp.

"Come on," Sarah said pulling him away and off the helipad.

While they hid and Lizzie stalked them she told them, "I listened to the receiver."

Both whispered, "She knows."

"Do you know how many agents are looking for Bryce Larkin? And all this time the Intersect was here. Wait until my superiors find out."

Moving to another spot Chuck turned to Sarah. "Look what if I surrender and you run? I mean I'm going to a cell anyway and I know you'll save me. What's the difference?"

"Torture," answered Sarah.

"Yeah but you're safe and can get help," said Chuck. "If not Casey then Bryce and Orion."

Sarah's brow knit. "Orion? Has he contacted you?"

"Bryce said he's on my side," Chuck offered with a shrug, figuring that was better than trying to explain everything as Lizzie stalked them.

Sarah groaned and glanced over toward Lizzie. "Chuck, distract her."

"What?" He asked as Sarah suddenly ran away. "How?" Getting to his feet he told himself at least this meant she trusted him enough to handle it on his own and not die. That was good, right?

What wasn't good was turning to find Lizzie with two guns aimed at him, but he was too important to shoot so he turned and ran back toward the stairs up to the helipad. Lizzie followed behind him. "Chuck you're not gonna get away!"

"Okay! Look, look, look," he said stopping on the stairs and turning to her while walking backward up the last few. "You really want to take me in? You're gonna have to sweeten the deal for me."

After stumbling slightly they were on the helipad and he was backing away from her. "Hey, hey, look, things are real cush here. Now the guy taking me away is dead that means I get to go back to my old life, you know?"

"Working at a crappy retail store?"

"And having a hot girlfriend," Chuck added with a shrug.

"The blonde I put through a window?"

Chuck's fear sank back. "You're the one that did that?"

"Oh yeah, threw her straight through the glass."

Chuck noticed in his periphery a pair of hands grab the edge of the Helipad as Sarah started lifting herself up. "Well maybe you can at least offer a steam room or something?"

"I don't think you're really in a position to bargain, Chuck," Lizzie said holding both guns on him. "I have two guns. What do you have?"

Chuck smirked as Sarah said firmly, "Me."

Just as Lizzie turned Sarah charged, taking her down to the ground, forcing both guns to fly out of her hands. Chuck watched as Sarah slammed an elbow into Lizzie's gut, but then Lizzie swung her heel into Sarah's shoulder, forcing her to roll back. Lizzie spun to her feet while Sarah kipped up, almost directly into a kick from Lizzie she swiftly followed up with a spinning kick.

However just as she moved in to kick Sarah again she felt her hair pulled back and screamed. Sarah's eyes widened watching Chuck yank the Fulcrum agent's hair to pull her away from Sarah. Lizzie yelled and turned, slamming her foot into Chuck's side, and he quickly waved his still cuffed hands which now had dozens of black hairs he'd pulled out clinging to them.

Sarah practically leapt toward Lizzie, her knee hitting her square in the stomach and making her stumble back. When she went for a follow up punch, the Fulcrum agent ducked it and spun, throwing her heel at Sarah's face. When she went for a straight kick to Sarah's chest, Lizzie was knocked aside as a pair of cuffed fists slammed into the side of her head.

Chuck winced hearing her scream. "Oh man, Ellie's going to be so pissed at me," he said realizing he'd just hit a girl.

"Hey! Bartowski, get out of the way," Casey exclaimed as Lizzie turned and jumped to land a kick to Chuck's jaw.

As he yelled in pain and stumbled back, Lizzie hit the ground smirking until she felt Sarah kick out her right leg. Stumbling backwards, she saw Sarah's eyes had turned to ice while she thrust her forearm into the Fulcrum agent's chest, making her take another step back. She tried to dodge the kick Sarah sent her way, but Sarah used the momentum to turn around and throw her right foot into Lizzie's chest, kicking her off the Helipad and the building below.

They heard Lizzie's scream as she fell, which turned to a brief shriek when they heard the metallic thud from below followed by a softer one. Sarah stepped to the edge and peered over as Chuck rushed to her side. Below they saw Lizzie had landed on the edge of a dumpster, shattering her spine, which bent limply, letting her head hit the side and crack, leaking dark blood over the sidewalk.

Chuck glanced over the edge when he saw Sarah frown, but turned his attention to her, reaching out for her shoulder with his hands. "Are you okay?"

A solemn smile crossed Sarah's lips as she looked to Chuck while Casey came to look over the edge and gave an approving nod. "Nice work, Walker."

Sarah searched Chuck's face, her smile growing when she saw only concern in his eyes. He watched her kick someone off a roof to their death, saw her kill someone, and didn't fear or hate her. He was concerned if she was okay. She could still see the adoration in his eyes, and for the first time felt she might still find it even if he knew all she'd done.

"I'm fine, Chuck. Everything's going to be okay," she said never taking her eyes off Chuck's, "I promise."

Once the cleanup crews arrived they were free to go, and Chuck found his phone had a dozen missed calls and texts, all from Devon. Tonight was the night and Chuck had screwed it up for him.

Pulling into Echo Park, Chuck hurried out of the car with Sarah smirking as she followed after him in his rush. They stopped outside the window looking into the living room and saw Ellie and Devon sat at a small table for a candle light dinner that had already been eaten, Ellie picking at her desert as they talked.

"I'm late," he said reaching for his phone. "Sarah, you think you could open my window? It's locked but-" He turned to see her push it open while pocketing her lock picks and walking back toward him. Smirking he said, "I'll tell him to go to the bathroom in five and I'll leave the ring outside my door for him to pick it up."

When he sent the text Sarah watched Devon check his phone and upon seeing the message visibly breath a sigh of relief. When they moved to the window, Chuck turned and held out a hand. "Um, do you mind waiting out here?"

"What is your room dirty, Chuck? It's not a big deal."

"No, it's just-" Chuck sighed. "Please?"

She could see he was torn, unsure about this, looking almost like he was forcing himself to ask her to stay outside despite not wanting to. Though confused she figured he had a good reason so nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Thank you," he said climbing through the window and heading for his closet.

But Sarah was a spy. She had been for a decade now. So it was inevitable that she would look through the open window. There she saw Chuck kneeling in his closet, turning the screw driver in his hand. She saw him set a vent screen down, then a sheet of white plastic.

Suddenly she remembered his words on the helipad. The ring was in his closet, but so was something else. 'I'm sorry about the rest' was what he said, assuming she would find whatever it was and be upset by it. He thought he was going away and only told her because Devon's ring was there. Would he have said anything if it wasn't? If it wouldn't have interfered with Ellie's life? What secret did he have in there?

Seeing him take out the ring box she backed away from the window and took a breath, pressing her back to the apartment until she heard Chuck climb out the window minutes later. "Okay he picked it up," he said smirking as he came up to her. "Want to watch?"

Sarah silently nodded, watching his face as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. Kneeling beside the window they watched as Devon spoke to her before sliding off his chair and onto his knee, holding the box in front of her as he gave a short speech ending with his proposal and her emphatic yes. It was nice to see people so happy, but when she looked to Chuck and saw him smile she couldn't help but wonder what had been in the closet with that ring.

"You want to come in with me?" he asked nodding toward the door.

"Oh, it's family time," she said shaking her head, but he kept his gaze on hers as he said simply, "I know."

Chuck reached out to take her hand before she could say anything more. "Come on."

As Sarah was led into the apartment Ellie was on her feet, bouncing in place and clapping as she met them with hugs. Sarah watched Chuck hug Devon before stepping back from Ellie and watching her turn to kiss her now fiance's cheek.

Chuck looked to Sarah with a solemn smile while Ellie lovingly stroked Devon's jaw. "I love you, sweetie. I love you."

Sarah returned Chuck's smile was Devon wrapped his arms around Ellie saying, "I'm sorry I had to keep it secret for a little while. I love you too."

* * *

 **AN:**

So here's the end of Season One, and I guess kind of Part One of the story. From here the timeline is less canon compliant. I'm not just bringing in characters or storylines early, but moving some episodes up in order, things like that, changing storylines, etc.

Part of me figures not only does Chuck get to beat up Harry here, but Harry also doesn't get to move to Hawaii or wherever it was they sent him, he's just stuck in the Buy More while Chuck moves on with his life.

Chuck's protectiveness making him join Sarah's fight here was something I was looking forward to writing. But it was also the first real show of Sarah's protectiveness of him with how vicious she got. Plus it's kind of the first step toward them fighting together like she did with Bryce.

Originally switched Sarah saying 'me' to Chuck saying 'her', which I thought sounded better, but thinking on it realized her saying it means more, especially in this story where 'having' each other is a thing that's brought up. So her saying he has her means more than him saying it.


	24. Changing Careers

**CHAPTER 24**

Chuck was free. Or so he thought until he was woken up by the doorbell and opened the front door to find Sarah in her Wienerlicious uniform while Casey was exiting his apartment in his Buy More Greens. Both were surprised to see him in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"You okay?" Sarah asked putting a hand to his head.

"I'm fine," he said pulling his head back and laughing. "I'll head in later today or something."

"What are you talking about?" Casey said waving his hand. "We're early shift today."

"Not me," Chuck said with a grin. "I quit."

Both agents gaped at him. Casey was the first to break, striding over to the door. "What the hell did you say?"

"I quit," Chuck said sounding as if he wasn't sure.

"When?" asked Sarah.

"When I was being arrested. I can't work there anymore, I punch Harry! They would have fired me if I didn't, but I was looking forward to quitting so I figured either I was going to be fired or I was going to be thrown in a bunker. Either way I wasn't going to at least quit before they dragged me away."

Seeing both of them groan, Chuck grimaced. "Look it's not that bad. I figured I can maybe do some side jobs or something for money." He was grinning as he looked to Sarah. "Maybe I can work with you at the Wienerlicious."

"Chuck the Wienerlicious is being shut down," she said shaking her head. "They couldn't afford rent so the CIA is switching it to some yogurt chain store. It's going to be down for a few weeks while they remodel."

"Beckman was thinking about having them build a base under it."

"I thought we'd present our business plan so they could save the effort," said Sarah crossing her arms.

"Well this is good then, isn't it? I need a new job."

"I don't want them to think we're trying to force their hand," Sarah said shaking her head.

"Sorry," he said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

Casey shrugged. "Guess I get to quit today too."

Sarah sighed, looking herself over. "At least I can get rid of this thing soon."

"Hm."

Sarah's eyes snapped up at the noise, catching Chuck's disappointment. Seeing her arch her brow and smirk, Chuck flushed and cleared his throat.

"How about, uh, give me a minute to throw something on and I'll come to empty out my locker." Chuck looked between them before nodding and closing the door, hurrying off to get dressed.

Casey crossed his arms, glancing toward his bedroom window before asking Sarah. "You sure he's not just hiding his porn?"

Sarah shook her head. "He uses his computer."

Casey grinned. "And how do you know that?"

"Because he's not fifty, Casey," she said rolling her eyes. "It's not like he has a stash of magazines under his mattress."

"You going to ask him about it?"

Sarah bit her lip. "I haven't decided."

"You want me to?"

Sarah shook her head. "You'll make clam up."

"He told me about his buddy the Piranha," Casey countered, smirking when Sarah shot him a glare like he'd expected. He'd picked up on how much that bothered her.

"Just give it time. You focus on figuring out how he flashed on Bryant."

"It has to be hacking, right?" Casey sighed. "I checked his computer but there was nothing there. Nothing on the ones in the store."

"Maybe one he repaired and turned in?"

Casey shrugged, unable to answer as Chuck opened the door with his messenger bag slung over his torso. "Alright. Who am I carpooling with?"

Grunting, Casey spun around, leaving him with Sarah who smiled at him. "I guess me."

That clearly pleased Chuck, who quickly locked the door before following her to the car, taking the chance while her back was turned to sniff his collar. Satisfied he still didn't stink after his sixth check, Chuck slipped into the passenger seat of her car, watching her start it and pull out of the parking lot.

After everything that had happened the day before, or even just on the helipad, Chuck wasn't sure what the hell they were. He'd all but admitted he had serious feelings for her, and though she'd been silent he was sure he'd seen the same in her eyes. Her tears definitely meant she cared to some degree.

The problem was he'd intended to stay away, but that had been back when he thought she and Bryce had restarted things. After that he thought she was angry at him for being the reason she had to be away from Bryce, but all of that seemed unlikely after the rooftop. She wouldn't get worked up like that if she thought those things. She'd have been happy to see him go, but Chuck had noticed her hand behind her back when Long Shore was debating whether to let them have their minute. She wouldn't have been ready to shoot an agent if she didn't at least like him.

But they still worked together. They would still get crap from their bosses if anything happened. She would get sent away at least. So here they were, stuck in limbo knowing both of them wanted more but neither could really make a move.

"Sarah?" He said, not sure why he had.

She glanced at him, a smile suddenly breaking her stoic face. "Yeah?"

"I, um… Can we talk about last night?"

Sarah sighed. "What about it?"

"I just…" He sat back and shrugged. "It was real, right?"

Pulling up to a red light she looked at him confused. "What?"

"What happened. Before Lizzie showed up. Our minute."

Sarah's brow rose realizing what he was talking about, though clearly nervous she smiled and nodded. "It did."

Chuck met her eyes somberly "That's all it can be for now… isn't it?"

Sarah's lips fell to a frown as she nodded. Turning back to the light she watched for the light to turn before saying quietly, "I'm sorry, Chuck."

Chuck was still smiling when they arrived at the Buy More. Casey was waiting for them in front of his Crown Vic, leaning against the hood with his arms crossed. "I'm going to talk with Beckman before I quit. Since Walker's still suck burning hotdogs at least this way I'll be around to keep an eye on you." Looking to Sarah he asked, "Should I tell her we have a proposal for a new cover?"

"Might as well. Let me know when she wants to go over it." Sarah looked from the Wienerlicious to the Buy More before turning to Chuck. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure," Chuck nodded. "You mind if I hang around afterward? Maybe you can treat me to one of those breakfast corndogs?"

"You want me to treat you?" She asked walking toward the Buy More with him while Casey walked ahead of them.

"Well I am unemployed."

Sarah laughed, reaching out to take his hand. "I guess I can manage it."

Casey groaned and picked up his pace, earning snickers from the cover couple behind him. Upon entering the Buy More Casey skipped clocking in to make his way to the theater room. Seconds later Chuck and Sarah entered and noticed the store suddenly go quiet as the staff all turned to look at him.

Feeling him pause, Sarah looked to him, tugging on his hand. "You okay?"

Chuck looked to her and smiled again. "Yeah."

Sarah returned his smile. "Let's go."

Chuck led her into the store, giving small nods to Skip and Anna on his way to the break room. They were about to reach the door when it opened as Harry Tang stepped out and Sarah's eyes widened. Not only was Harry's nose now crooked, he had a pair of black eyes that left him looking like he was wearing a domino mask.

The moment he saw Chuck, Harry yelped and leapt back, pinning his back to the wall and holding his hands up. Chuck kept silent, rolling his eyes and pulling Sarah along with him. Harry caught the door before it closed to yell at them, "Employees only!"

Sarah shot him a glare that made Harry flee. It was only when they got to Chuck's locker that their hands separated. "I'm guessing you know my combination, right?" Chuck asked as he walked over to where a few empty boxes sat and picked one out.

With a smirk Sarah turned and swiftly opened the lock before taking it from the handle and stepping back to let him open the locker for the last time. There wasn't much there, but Chuck didn't want to risk having forgotten something.

Casey entered the room just as Chuck closed the locker. "Looks like I'm joining Moron on the unemployment line," Casey said snatching the box from Chuck's hands and moving to open his own locker.

Chuck held up his now empty hands indignantly while Sarah patted his back. "How about me?"

"She said it's up to you since the Wienerlicious is closing in a few days anyway."

"That soon?" Sarah asked.

"They were rushing it so they could get construction started," Casey said turning to them. "Beckman said she'll meet us at one to discuss our cover idea. Now I need you both to leave while I clear out my locker."

"Really? What do you have a secret gun and money cache in there or something?" Chuck started to laugh until he saw Casey's eyes narrow and gasped. "You do? What the hell?"

"Get moving, Bartowski. I'll let Walker drive you home since we all know she's quitting as soon as you get over there."

Sarah nodded, taking Chuck's left hand in her right and patting the back of it with her left. "We can get a real breakfast somewhere."

"I was actually kind off looking forward to that awful sausage corndog," Chuck said with a mocking pout.

Once he dug his pocket protector out of his bag and started for the door he found his hand once again in Sarah's being guided back to the store. They made it to the Nerd Herd desk where Big Mike stood with Harry behind him.

"Bartowski, where's your uniform?"

Coming to a stop Chuck glanced to Sarah in confusion before turning to Mike answering, "I don't work here anymore. But I'll give you a recommendation, Anna should probably be your supervisor."

Sat at the Nerd Herd desk Anna beamed. "Thanks, Chuckles."

"I refuse your resignation," said Mike.

Chuck rolled his eyes, setting his pocket protector on the Nerd Herd Desk and taking his hand from Sarah's to pull the photo ID from it. Turning back to Mike he snapped the ID in half, which made Mike grunt and jump as if he'd been hit. Sarah took it from Chuck along with his once again free hand.

"I'll have someone pick up my last check," Chuck said with a shrug before walking past them with Sarah, who glared back at Harry.

"You're lucky Casey was here and not me," Sarah told him when they passed and he stepped away from them, "I wouldn't have pulled him off you, I'd have helped him finish you off."

Once they left the store Chuck looked to her clearly amused and surprised by her parting words. She smirked and shrugged as they walked through the parking lot. "I thought I could be a bit of a crazy protective girlfriend. For the cover."

"For the cover," Chuck said with a nod, squeezing her hand. "Now come on, let's get you out of that uniform."

"Wow Chuck," she beamed, "I didn't think you'd be so forward."

Chuck came to a stop as his eyes widened and he realized what she thought he said. "N-No, I meant-I wasn't-"

Sarah laughed, holding his hand in hers so he couldn't pull it away as she felt him try to do. "Come on, Chuck. Help me quit." As he let out a breath and started to walk with her she bounced against his shoulder saying, "And then you can help me with the zippers."

A nervous guffaw came from his lips, the next laugh quieter and wary as he glanced at her then kept his eyes forward. Thankfully she avoided punching anyone, instead just peeking her head into the store and telling Scooter she quit and would be back in a few days for her last check, then made her way to her Porsche.

"How about I get us something to eat while you go change," Chuck said as they pulled into Maison23's parking lot. "That way we can go over the plan in your room before heading over the Casey's."

As tempted as she was to tease him, Sarah appreciated the suggestion so nodded. "That'd be great."

Changing out of her uniform she remembered Chuck's disappointment earlier and stopped herself from shredding it, instead tucking it away in case she ever wanted to mess with him. Besides, who knew when they might need it for a mission.

When Chuck returned he did so with chocolate croissants, which had her grinning as she remembered when she tailed him for a night. Taking out her laptop she pulled up plan for Chuck's business and pushed her chair next to Chuck, setting it on the table between them as she scrolled through it, picking pieces of her croissant and chewing them while making small edits.

When they went to Casey's and she sent the file to Beckman during their conference Sarah made sure her nervousness wasn't visible. She couldn't let the General know this was much sooner than she'd hoped to show them. Yet Chuck tapped his finger against her hand beneath the table, rubbing his knuckle against the back of her hand slightly. When she glanced at him she saw him flash her a supportive smile before looking back at the screen and forced herself to do the same, marveling at how despite it all there were times he seemed to see right through her.

And yet he was still lying to them all about whatever was in his closet. The thought helped cool her nerves, but left a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew it wasn't anything too bad, but she couldn't help fearing that it was. It wasn't anything too bad, but it could be something that would unwittingly put him in danger. It could be was forces them to try and put him in a bunker again even after all the work they did to keep him from it the day before. It could be what makes her betray everything she'd done for the last ten years and abandon the only life she'd known.

Beckman had asked a few questions that they each answered as they could, though most of them seemed to be aimed at Chuck, who concluded, "Ma'am, um, General, I guarantee I can do this. Sarah and Casey are the best in the world at what they do, but they're not the only ones who are. It's just I'm the best at useless stuff like Street Fighter, Star Craft, coding and fixing computers instead of kung-fu or sniping or saving lives."

The general stared at him for a moment, noticing the hint of a frown on Sarah's lips and Casey's furrowed brow as both glanced at Chuck, clearly not liking how he'd diminished himself. And in turn Sarah was sure she saw a flicker of a sympathetic smile on Beckman's' lips before she sighed and sat up. "Well then let us put your skills to better use."

Chuck's brow rose. "Really?"

With a nod Beckman glanced down at a folder in front of her. "I'll put a halt on the construction beneath the building at the mall. We'll go through with the shift of store fronts and have your team run out of the Orange Orange while we find you a secure building to house your company and begin expansion underground."

"Thank you, General," Chuck said quickly. "I'll take your investment as serious as I possibly can."

Beckman looked confused for a moment then shook her head. "We'll say your investments came from contracts through Casey's military history."

Chuck snickered and shook his head. "Sorry, General, I meant your investment in our team. I know this is a lot of money to put into this operation, which means we'll have to work a lot to make up for it. But it also means you probably think we can actually do it, so thank you. I'll try not to let you down."

Beckman stared at Chuck and Sarah felt a swell of pride in her, as did Casey, who was a bit better about hiding his smirk. Clearing her throat, Beckman nodded. "Yes, well, you've done exceedingly well so far considering your situation."

"Is there anything else I could be doing, Ma'am?"

Sarah and Casey shared a look behind Chuck as Beckmen arched her brow. "How do you mean, Mr. Bartowski?"

"Well, I know you agreed to let me build the detector and reflector for the team. If they work should I try to make more? Should I be doing something else for the team? We told Carina that I was an analyst, is that a thing we need? Because I could do that. Whatever it is they do."

Beckman stared through the screen again for a moment, then her gaze fell thoughtfully before rising with a nod. "We'll see how your devices come out and decide from there whether to have you build others. As for an analyst, I'll leave it to you three to decide whether that's necessary. If you decided it is then we'll have you take the necessary test to determine if you're capable. Otherwise the team has performed above expectations so far and I see no reason to change it in any significant way."

"Thank you, Ma'am," chuck said with a quick nod.

"The transfer to the Orange Orange should be finished within a few weeks. Try not to get used to your days off," Beckman said before ending the call.

After all three stood in silence for a moment Casey turned to him. "Nice work, Chuck."

"What did I say wrong?" he asked warily.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. You impressed her." Casey smacked his shoulder. "You did well, Chuck."

"You really did," Sarah agreed, rubbing his other shoulder.

"And here I thought I said too much," Chuck admitted with a laugh. He'd felt so pathetic and needy practically begging to be more help to the team, but the truth was he did need it. He needed to help people, but none more so than those who matter to him, and few people mattered more to him than his team.

"You know Intelligence Analysts are a major factor in missions," Casey told him. "Even non-field analyst are important to the success of a mission. They play major roles not only on the missions but in preparing them. Are you sure you want that responsibility?"

"I need to pull my weight here," Chuck answered without hesitation. "I can't let you guys down."

"You're not, Chuck. Like Beckman said you're already doing great."

"But I could be doing more and I want to," said Chuck. "But what's the difference between non-field and field analyst?"

"The field part," Casey said drolly.

Chuck hung his head and sighed, so Sarah rubbed his shoulder again. "Knowing you we might as well cut straight to field analyst."

"Only way we'll keep him off the field is if we cuff him to the damn van," said Casey. "I'll pull what I can on prep. Take some time to think it over and if you still want to go through with it we'll work on getting you tested and certified."

"Now I just need to tell Ellie," Chuck said with a laugh.

"You didn't tell her you quit?" asked Casey.

Chuck shook his head. "It was her night."

"Why don't I go over with you when you tell her so I can help explain the cover stories for me and Casey?"

After the three of them went out for a quick lunch to celebrate their success, Chuck and Sarah headed back to Ellie's. When she came in she was practically floating and her smile grew seeing her brother and his cover girlfriend sat on the couch with their hands intertwined in the small space between them. It wasn't until they followed her gaze that they realized they'd been doing that and pulled their hands apart.

"Did you guys eat yet? We were going to grab something but Devon had to stay late. I thought I'd ordered us all something."

"That sounds good," Chuck said as he and Sarah rose to follow her into the kitchen. "We can get something to celebrate."

"I think we did enough of that last night," Ellie said shaking her head. "I had way too much wine for an early shift."

"Well I meant to celebrate for us," Chuck said looking to Sarah.

Ellie gasped, turning to them with a pile of menus in hand. "What are we celebrating?"

"Unemployment," said Sarah.

Ellie's smile fell. "What?"

"I quit the Wienerlicious today."

"And I quit the Buy More yesterday."

Ellie put her hands to over her mouth. "You did?"

Chuck nodded. "I cleaned out my locker today. Snapped my ID and every-" Chuck grunted as Ellie launched herself into him, apparently thinking this was her chance to squeeze the life out of him.

Pulling back she sighed. "I'm proud of you. So you're finally going through with starting your own business like you talked about?"

"I am. It might take a bit, and I'll probably get another job just so I can pay my share of the bills, but we're already working on investors."

Ellie gasped, looking between the two. "We?"

"I'm helping him and John Casey."

Ellie turned to Chuck. "You're going to start a business with Sarah and John?"

"A security firm," Chuck answered with a nod. "I'll handle computers, John will handle training security teams and Sarah will do just about everything else."

"I'm technically a VP, Manager and Liason," she clarified. "Casey has a few contacts from when he was in the military and I have some from DC so we think we can manage a few government accounts."

Chuck's smile fell when he turned from Sarah to find Ellie holding her hands over her mouth with tears in her eyes. "El?"

She quickly pulled him into another hug. "I knew you could do it. I knew you could."

Chuck shook his head, rubbing her back. "I haven't done anything yet, Sis."

"You will though," she said holding his arms and pulling back to smile at him, "I know you will. You're aces."

Chuckling he said, "Well I'm sorry I was a deuce for so long."

With a laugh Ellie moved over to hug Sarah. "Thank you."

The heaviness in her voice made it clear it was for more than just the business. Either way she couldn't take the credit, so as she pulled back she met Ellie's eyes and said sincerely, "Thank you."

Ellie beamed realizing how honest that was. Their moment was broken by Chuck picking the menus off the table and flipping through them asking, "What are we in the mood for?" Looking up he saw them both turn to him as he held the menus up. "Pizza?"

* * *

 **AN:**

Things are clearly off canon here, but the bigger shifts in canon start soon.


	25. Good Mistakes

**CHAPTER 25**

It had been a week and Chuck still hadn't told her what was in the closet. Granted, Sarah hadn't asked, but she was getting close. At least close in the sense that she had contemplated numerous times how to make him tell her.

She could try just demanding he tell her, but there was a chance he would push back and try to hide it again. She could try to sneak in and find out on her own, but it felt like too much of an invasion which, even if he didn't find out, would taint what they had. She could try threats, but either they could come out flat since she wouldn't mean them or he'd believe them and it would ruin everything they had. Or she could really risk it all and try to overwhelm him with seduction, but there was a chance he would give in and turn it on her, and that would throw them off the tightrope they were walking.

Their week off had been fairly simple apart from when Chuck flashed on a report about a terrorist attack and it turned out one of the perpetrators was based out of Encino. While they had staked out his house Chuck sat in the back of the van going over all the documentation Casey had gathered for him to study for the analyst tests.

As usual things had ended with Chuck disabling a bomb while they took out a small cell of Eco-terrorist. By the time the cleaners arrived Chuck had pulled all the contacts from their phones, which led to six other cells on the west coast.

When they pulled up to Echo Park that night Chuck seemed a bit solemn, so Sarah grabbed his hand to stop him from getting out of the car. The cameras couldn't see them here.

"You did good today, Chuck."

He shrugged. "Eh, it wasn't hard. Like Casey said they're hippies. They were using basic stuff they were probably given when they joined up. Anyone could have cracked it."

"No," she said shaking her head and pinning him with her gaze. "We did something good by stopping them."

Realizing what she'd meant, Chuck nodded. "I know. I just wish we could have got them before the first attack."

"Well, unless the Intersect also makes you a psychic I don't think we can do much to predict things like this." Sarah rubbed his hand consolingly. "All we can do is be vigilant and be prepared to react and adapt to anything."

"Constant vigilance," Chuck said with a grin.

"Sure," Sarah said nodding until Chuck's choked laugh made her narrow her eyes. Damn it, that was another reference she missed, wasn't it? "What?"

"It's from Harry Potter. This one guy is an old auror, kind of like a wizard cop, and he's really paranoid and-it doesn't matter," Chuck shook his head. "It's a thing he says."

Watching him pull his bag from the back seat, Sarah took a breath. "Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we okay?"

Facing her in the passenger seat, Chuck nodded. "I think so. Why?"

"Well we're taking some big steps lately with the cover business and now you studying to be an analyst. I just want to make sure we're all on the same page. I know things were tense for a while, but hopefully it didn't change too much."

Chuck couldn't get a good read on her, but had a sense this was about more than what she was saying. The problem was he wasn't sure what it was so he wasn't sure how to handle it beyond assuring her, "We're good."

"Okay," she said, relenting for now. Sarah stayed in the car to watch him head back to Ellie's, not wanting to risk slipping in front of the cameras right then.

At the door Chuck turned as usual and waved to her, and smiled when he saw her wave back before driving away, leaving him to enter the apartment. He found Ellie leaning into Devon as they sat on the couch in their scrubs. She greeted him with a smile that had been there since she heard his keys jingling before unlocking the door.

"How was your date?"

"Fun," he answered with a shrug. "I'm heading to bed."

"Maybe next time, bro," Devon said with a sympathetic nod.

Chuck furrowed his brow but didn't ask, instead he gave them a wave. "Goodnight."

Ellie smacked Devon's shoulder playfully before getting up and following Chuck into the hall, catching up outside his room. "Don't mind him. He's just worried."

"About what?"

"That you're going so slow because of her," Ellie shrugged. "I told him it's none of our business…"

Chuck's head slumped to the side seeing her eyes practically popping out of her head as they flew from side to side. "But?"

"Is she okay?" Ellie asked softly, placing a hand on Chuck's shoulder with a frown. "Is it because of something that's happened to her?"

"What?"

"We had to run a kit tonight and it got me thinking maybe you're going so slow for her sake. Maybe because of some old trauma?" Ellie said somberly, "Was she…"

Catching her meaning, Chuck shook his head. "No, no. At least I don't think so."

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Sorry, but, it was a blonde girl and it got me thinking."

"I get it," Chuck nodded. "We're just taking our time, El. She has her past and I have mine, you know. We want to try to do this right, and I think maybe we're both just afraid to screw it up. Especially now that we're going to be working together."

Chuck looked into his sister's eyes and wanted to tell her everything, to bear his soul like he did when Cassandra McKinely broke up with him in the cafeteria. She found him crying in his room from the embarrassment and heartbreak and spent the night hugging him, going back and forth between joking that she'd set him up with some college girls to make her jealous and saying she'd go beat the shit out of Cassie. He'd missed that openness they had, and even before the Intersect he'd always had to hold back part of himself thanks to the Piranha.

He'd debated it often, but didn't want her worrying or to risk her forcing him to stop, not when it had mattered so much to him. For so long it had been the only good thing he did with his life, the only time he did something that mattered and helped people in some real way, but that had changed. Just tonight he helped two of the best federal agents subdue a terrorist cell, disabled a bomb which would have taken out three city blocks, and found six other cells which would be planning their own attacks. Sarah had said they did good, so maybe Chuck could live without the Piranha.

It would take time though, and he wasn't ready to open up to Ellie that much just yet. He could however open up to her vaguely about his relationship. Surely that would be okay.

"There were times where everything felt hopeless," Chuck told her. "Like it was doomed or I was wasting her time. I'll admit things aren't what I want right now, but they also kind of are. Right now I feel like it's more real than it ever has been. As little as there is, it feels more real than everything with Jill ever did." Especially since he found out she lied about dating with Bryce. "Maybe not as solid, but bigger, better. I don't want to ruin it by pushing her, and with all of her stuff I think she prefers we go slow and give it time over moving too fast and ending up with her having to leave here too."

Ellie was clearly proud hearing her brother, not to mention relieved that he was opening up to her, and ecstatic that he was comparing his relationship with Sarah favorably to the one with Jill despite how little they seemed to do physically and how long Jill had hurt him. Taking his hands she squeezed them and bounced slightly before sighing as she realized what he'd said at the end, reminding her how Sarah had mentioned her decision to leave DC. "Her ex must have been some piece of shit, huh?"

Chuckling, he shrugged. "I don't know. I think they just weren't right for each other. Maybe they were too similar. I think he wasn't what she needed, you know?"

"And you are?" Ellie asked hopefully.

Chuck took a breath and shrugged. "I don't know. I hope so. If not I hope I can be."

"Well you're pretty great, little brother," she said beaming.

After a quick shower Chuck settled in for the night, locking his door and running his detector before opening the vent in his closet and taking out his laptop. While the Orion one was a cut above his own, he didn't want to risk Orion if he slipped up somehow. At least that was what he told himself to avoid admitting that his pride as the Piranha kept him from accepting some part of his success might be aided by Orion's computer.

After working through another name on the shrinking list he'd been whittling down over the last month, Chuck decided that in honor of that night's mission he'd look into other terrorist groups. Usually he chose his targets from the news, but decided to go a bit deeper. The group they had found that night wasn't one usually named whenever an attack happened. The next day's report on their arrests would be the first time the groups name would appear in a national newspaper. As if his time in the spy world hadn't made it clear, the obvious threats weren't the only ones they had to worry about.

So Chuck grabbed a shovel and dug. He found a dozen different attacks and started pulling the government files on each of them. It took a bit more time since he didn't have the familiarity he did with the US ones, but code was code. He took his time to cover his tracks since this was research. And in that research he found that eight of the attacks were linked to a single organization.

"What the hell is the Gentle Hand?" he said aloud, though it didn't take long for him to pull of files on the group.

The Gentle Hand were terrorist for hire. Used by criminals to further their agenda as well as a few corrupt politicians trying to push theirs. Looking through the file for them he found a picture of their leader and upon reading his name felt the pull of a flash flooding his mind with intel on Augusto Gaez.

Shaking his head afterward Chuck laughed. "The CIA know about him?"

Chuck swiftly pulled up the CIA database and pulled up Gaez's file, scanning through it until he asked, "What the hell is CAT Squad?"

That was the next page he brought up, and instantly he chuckled to himself. "Aren't team and squad kind of redundant?" Shaking his head, he scrolled down halfway before his smile faded. "Carina?" He scrolled down twice more before his stomach twisted into a knot and he felt sick. "Sarah?"

He wanted to slam the monitor down but he couldn't. It was too late, he'd screwed up and he couldn't take it back. Setting the laptop aside he put his head in his hands muttering, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

He'd made a point of avoiding Sarah's file and was even terrified of flashing on her again. He wanted her to tell him about herself because she wanted him to know about her, not to force it out of her or find it out himself like he had Casey. As much as he was glad Casey now knew about his daughter, he still regretted how he'd found out. He didn't want to do the same to Sarah.

It was too late though, so Chuck let out a long breath and pulled the laptop back onto his lap. If he'd gone this far then he may as well see what it was. Clearly the CIA hadn't gotten Gaez, but maybe The Piranha could help Sarah close this old case.

In the morning Sarah went through her usual routine and settled in front of her laptop where she found a news alert. Though she'd never get the credit for them she still liked seeing how the news reported on her cases, so tracked most of them to some degree. That morning she found one she'd almost forgot she set up.

"Demetrios?" She whispered, bringing up the story. A quick read found it was about a raid on the Le Cruda cartel, which the report revealed with the sixteenth one linked to the dismantled Demetrios smuggling ring.

Sarah spent an hour looking into it and found that it was actually the eighteenth, the CIA had just covered up the sixth and twelfth. The story was right though, all of them were tied to the Demetrios family. It was as she looked through the list that she heard Chuck's threat to Yari play in the back of her mind. His promise to make everyone who was ever linked to him suffer and to make sure they knew it was because of him.

Sarah gasped, her focus shifting beyond the screen in front of her. Did he make good on his promise? Was that what he was keeping from them?

* * *

 **AN:**

Chuck as the Piranha here gives a lot of ways to introduce characters earlier than normal, though I want to avoid overuse. I have one other I'm considering at the moment, but beyond that not many.

There's a certain kind of amusement and joy I find in shifts of context that remain similar. So Chuck's involvement with the CAT Squad in canon starts with him trying to help Sarah, which becomes kind of the word of the episode as he apologizes for helping her and she tells him to not to stop, etc. Here he decides to get involved again to help, but to help them close the case rather than full out her side of the aisle. Not important, but amusing for me.


	26. I Am

**CHAPTER 26**

Chuck felt ridiculous. Utterly, absolutely ridiculous. But god Sarah looked good in the Orange Orange uniform. He never imagined he would be he preferred it to the Wienerlicious one.

While she pulled off the orange hairband, tank top and white capris Chuck felt like an idiot in white trousers and an orange polo. He didn't mind the orange chucks both wore, but was reluctant to take off the pale blue hoodie, acting like it was some kind of security blanket that would hide how he looked. Casey got to act as the manager, so was fine wearing a navy button shirt and blue jeans and sitting in his office where he was probably spending most of his time watching them even though they were ten feet away.

It was nice getting the chance to work beside Sarah, even if it was fairly boring. After the first two days there hadn't been many customers, so they had struggled to find ways to pass the time. The third afternoon they'd spent two hours flicking gummi bears across the counter at one another, Sarah hitting him about a dozen times for each one he landed. The next day they had decided to have a snack together, and when they both went to use the machines beside each other it resulted in them sitting there for five minutes seeing who could make the largest pile of yogurt in their cup and two large puddles of yogurt on the floor when Casey came out yelling at them for wasting tax payers dollars.

To Sarah their antics were the only thing she enjoyed about the cover. She didn't mind anything else, but none of it was anywhere near as enjoyable as seeing that spark in Chuck's eyes as he decided to slip into some game to alleviate her boredom. He seemed surprisingly fine with the long periods of inactivity, his mind clearly drifting elsewhere until he'd pick up on her leaning against the counter sighing and suddenly he'd piece together some silent challenge and lift her mood.

That's why it took her a while to realize in the middle of their second week that he hadn't done that. In fact he'd been wiping the same table for almost five minutes before she grabbed a gummi worm and held one end while pulling on the other as if it were a rubber band she was ready to fire his way. She must have held that position for a minute without him noticing, so finally just flung a gummi bear across the room at his head.

Chuck kept wiping the table as he reached up and pulled the gummi bear from his curls. Rolling her eyes she rounded the counter and smacked his shoulder, "Chuck!"

He looked up surprised. "Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

She watched him start to put on a smile and fail. "I, um…"

"What's on your mind?" she asked, taking the rag and gummi bear from his hands, throwing them onto the counter.

"A lot of government secrets," he said with a hollow laugh.

"Been holding onto that one, hm?" She asked crossing her arms.

Chuck nodded. "I guess the question isn't as common as I'd hoped."

"So answer it. What's up? You're distracted."

He was. He couldn't deny it. "A lot on my mind, I guess." Seeing Sarah smirk at him he realized what he'd said and laughed. "Not like that. Just… I don't know. Something I'm considering and I'm not sure how I want to handle it."

Sarah shifted her waist slightly. "Anything I can help with?"

 _You're the problem_ , he thought while smiling. "I think this is the kind of choice I have to make myself first."

"Whatever it is you can tell me, Chuck?"

"You sure?" He asked wary, though she picked up a hint of humor.

"Whatever you need."

Chuck took a breath, turning to her and taking his hands in hers. "I'm Batman." Sarah rolled her eyes as he smirked. "When you guys aren't around I sneak out at night, put on the cowl and cape, and get to work."

"I'm glad you told me," she said shaking her head but smiling. "Think you can show me your car?"

"I don't know if you can handle it." Sarah squeezed his hands a bit too tight and glared at him. "Okay, okay, sorry. Jeez."

"Come on, what is it really?" she asked taking her hands from his and walking back toward the counter.

Looking up she found him staring at her for a moment, then he walked around the front of the counter to lean against it directly opposite her. "What do you think I should do about the detector and reflector?"

She hadn't expected that. "What?"

He couldn't ask her the real thing, but he could ask something else he'd thought about. "I want to make them to help people, but I also don't want to make too many. I don't want people to use them against us. But I also was considering looking into getting a patent and setting up a thing where the government could pay to use it. That way I have some kind of income to support the company even if we can't find customers."

Sarah actually felt a bit blindsided, wishing she'd been the one to suggest something like that to him, and yet was proud he'd thought of it. "I think that's a good idea. It will give us a legitimate tie to the government and a reason to have some contacts there beyond just the covers for me and Casey."

"But what if other people find out about it, make their own or buy it off them or something?"

Sarah frowned. "Well we could limit it by selling only to certain agencies. Keep it from being something common enough they wouldn't notice it missing. Keep the quantity limited."

"I just don't want to be Tony Stark." Seeing her confusion he said, "You know, Iron Man? The movie-never mind. It's about a guy who got rich selling weapons but ends up trapped in cave building weapons for terrorist using his weapons to kill people, so he makes a suit of power armor to get out and fight bad guys. We should definitely watch it."

"How about tonight?"

Chuck grinned. "Sure. Ellie and Devon are working a late shift so we can have a movie night before they leave."

Though Sarah hadn't planned on it to be a cover date she wasn't going to turn down the excuse. "Perfect."

It was a bit tight but the doctors made it through the whole movie before departing, leaving Chuck and Sarah alone to clean up. Though he'd enjoyed the movie, Chuck found himself coming back to the ending. Just as it had when he saw it the first time he found the ending to be the biggest, boldest moment in the whole movie.

They could have let him keep his secret identity and the movie still would have been really good, but they took a chance and it made the movie great by ending with him telling the world he was Iron Man. It was the right choice, the one Chuck always wanted to see. He wanted to see Bruce Wayne come out and admit to the world he was Batman, because while it might be a bit dangerous he was still a billionaire vigilante whose best friend was an invincible alien who co-lead a cabal of the greatest superheroes on the planet. Why couldn't Spider-Man tell Mary Jane or Aunt May who he was? Wouldn't them knowing just mean they could prepare themselves better if something did happen?

Shutting off the faucet Chuck made his way to his room calling out, "I'll be right back."

Looking over from where she was sat on the couch watching the news with a glass of wine, Sarah nodded. "Okay." Turning back to the TV she didn't notice him come back into the room with his new, sleek bug detector. He went through the kitchen before walking into the living room and waving it around, giving a nod before he set it on the half kitchen counter.

"Sarah," Chuck said walking to the dining table

"Yeah?" She asked, putting an arm on the back of the couch as she turned to look at him.

"You remember that thing we talked about today? The choice I have to make? I made it."

Sarah beamed as she set the glass on the coffee table and got off the couch. She noticed he was gripping the back of a chair as if he might float away without it. "You did?"

"I did, and I need to ask you a favor," he said with a shaky breath.

"What is it?" she asked walking to the chair opposite him.

"I need you to give me a chance to explain everything. There's a lot but I swear I had my reasons. I'm sorry for so much I promise I'll explain as much as I can. I-I won't ask you to forgive me if you can't, but hopefully I can help you understand."

Sarah felt short of breath. "Is this about whatever's in the closet?"

Chuck smirked. "You didn't forget."

"I saw you take the vent off for Ellie's ring," she admitted.

"Of course you looked," Chuck said shaking his head and smiling. "You're a spy."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't," he said quickly meeting her gaze. "I'm the one who has to say that here, not you… but that's a good place to start. So, why don't I show you what's in there?"

Sarah gave a single nod and followed him into his room where he took a knee and began unscrewing the vent.

"Can I ask you something, Sarah?"

"Of course."

"Do you know who came for my desktop the day after I got the Intersect?" When she didn't answer Chuck looked over and found her cheeks slightly flush and gaze off to the side. "It was you?" He laughed, looking back to the vent, "Well I'm glad you didn't check here that night."

Sarah frowned at the realization this secret was different than she'd thought if it went back before the Intersect. Holding the closet door frame she watched him remove the plastic board from the vent before removing a pair of laptops.

"You had other computers stored in there?"

"Only one at the time," Chuck said standing up and walking past her. He set his beside the pillows while holding up the sleek black one with coolant piping along the exterior. "Orion sent me this one before Christmas."

"What?" She walked over to the bed as he set the laptop on the foot of his bed.

"He also made this for me," he said holding out his wrist and tapping his watch. "He called it a Governor. It keeps the Intersect from overheating my brain and driving me insane."

"Is that…" Sarah looked from the watch to him, eyes widening briefly. "That can happen?"

"He said with this version of the Intersect it would take a long time and happen slowly. At first the flashes would start to show like small seizures, but in time I'd start to have nightmares which would become full blown hallucinations before developing into dementia as my brain melted and shut down completely. The only reason I haven't developed any of that yet is because the Intersect I have only flashes on small intel packets instead of larger, more complex pieces of knowledge."

"How did you…" Sarah shook her head. "Chuck, Orion could be dangerous."

"He's not, Sarah," he said shaking his head. "He's on my side. He always has been. Bryce told me that and he was right. Orion never asked me for anything. In fact…" Chuck looked into her eyes, flooded with shock, anger, confusion, sorrow and other things he couldn't place. "He's said he's working on a way to take it out of my head."

"He can do it?" She stepped toward him, the anger giving way to something brighter. "It's possible?"

"I also asked him to work on a kind of upgrade for me. He said originally the Intersect was meant to let people learn things quickly, stuff like a language or something. He said it would make the government want to control me more but I want to be able to help more so I asked him to look into it."

"Chuck you should be focusing on getting it out," she said grabbing his shoulder. "Don't worry about helping us more. You already do so much. We need to make sure you're safe and you're safest when it's out."

"It's not that easy though," he told her. "The upgrade can help me stay relevant while he works on the removal. At least it should. It might keep them from getting rid of me when the new one is online. I haven't heard from him since he sent the Governor, but he said Fulcrum's been hunting him for years and the CIA have been hunting him even longer."

"They have?" Sarah frowned as she took a step back and sat on the edge of his bed. "Why?"

"He didn't say, but…" Chuck gulped. "He did tell me the person who killed Morgan was there because he found out about me and my sister and wanted to help us somehow, but people found out and thought they could get to him through me."

Sarah's lips sank more. To think all that happened to him because someone wanted to help him. "Oh, Chuck…"

"He said the person who killed Morgan, they were probably CIA."

In a snap Sarah's sorrow turned to anger. "They were?"

"They were looking for him. They probably wanted him to work on their Intersect but he left. When they thought they could use me to get to him they tried and… Morgan died."

"Oh god," Sarah shook her head, looking up to Chuck. The CIA had hurt him. The people she devoted her life to had hurt this man. "I'm so sorry."

He smirked, reaching down to squeeze her shoulder while shaking his head. "I told you already, you don't have to say that. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you he contacted me. I honestly can't say I have a good reason beyond I thought you'd tell Beckman and Graham, and with all the stuff with Graham I'm not sure what he'd do if he found out."

Graham had done a lot for her, but Sarah could only nod. "I understand." Putting her hand over his on her shoulder she said, "You should've told me, but with how things were around that time, with how I was, I don't blame you. I know you said I don't have to, but I am sorry for making things harder than they had to be at the time."

"We're not done yet," Chuck said with a laugh, gently pulling his hand from her shoulder. "That was the little lie. Not the one that I'm a bit ashamed to admit or the big one, really."

"There's more?" she slid back on the bed, tucking a leg beneath her. "What else?"

"I…" How the hell was he going to do this? He groaned, turning and pacing the room before finally walking over to his desk chair and sinking into it. "I'm going to preface this by saying I swear I only flashed on your ring and your French cover Casey told me."

"Okay," she said shaking her head.

"I've never seen anything else in your file," he said before biting the bullet to say, "but I lied about how I found out Graham recruits people in high school. I-I also lied about flashing on Casey. I only flashed on him because I was already readying his file after I hacked into the CIA and NSA databases."

Sarah's eyes widened, turning toward him more. "When?"

"After I destroyed all the bugs in the apartment. That was when I saw Galina's file and flashed on her. I had a couple hundred other files open and hers were one of them I just happened to see."

"That's why you wouldn't tell us," She said leaning her head back. It seemed so obvious now. But then her head snapped forward, a flicker of fear in her eyes. "Did you-"

"Never!" He held up his hands. "I-I thought about it, I was looking at the link to it but I already felt so awful about looking at Casey's and I thought about what it would mean and… I want you to tell me about that stuff because you want me to know. And I wasn't angry at you like I was at him. I couldn't make myself hurt you like that or do that to you."

Though initially relieved, Sarah was also touched by the sentiment behind it. "Thank you."

"Don't," he said miserably, "because I kinda screwed up and saw something I didn't want to."

Biting back the worry grasping at her throat she asked, "What was it?"

"I'll explain why afterward, I promise, but I was… I was looking into someone and it turned out to be someone the CIA had been after. When I checked their file it-it mentioned he was investigated by the CAT Squad."

Sarah's eyes widened and she looked mortified. "The CAT Squad?"

Chuck took her expression as some kind of anger or disappointment, his misery growing as he sank into his chair somewhat. "I didn't know what they were, so I looked them up and saw Carina and before I realized it I saw you too. I swear I never meant to, I was making a point of avoiding stuff about you, but I had to tell you because I think I have a way to find out who betrayed you."

The anger she felt at the invasion of her privacy and the thoughts of the whole mess with Zondra, as well as the embarrassment she felt at the idea of him knowing about her CAT days vanished. "How?"

"I, um, I figured I'd already slipped up so I decided I'd look into the whole Gaez thing and help you make things right since clearly you never caught him."

"He was always a step ahead of us," she said with an almost Casey-esque grunt. "We found a bug in the boot of another member but she denied it was hers. She was cleared so we agreed to put it behind us but things were never right after."

"I know, I read the files," he admitted sheepishly. "Which is how I cleared Carina."

"You did?" He was relieved to see her smile at that.

"Yeah. I-I did some analysis on one of your mission in Milan. Gaez escaped before you girls ever made it to Italy, but he was tipped off from a CIA safe house in Milan. Carina was in the US. I read you were supposed to be there but never checked in, and obviously you weren't the traitor, so that means whoever else was there is the traitor."

Sarah gaped, smiling briefly as the confidence in his voice as he said she obviously wasn't the traitor. "I was never there. I got a call to stay in Paris."

"So that means it was either Amy or Zondra," he concluded.

Sarah shook her head. "I found the bug in Zondra's boot. We used to be so close, but after everything I couldn't trust her and she was upset that I thought it was her."

"Well now I kind of hope it's Amy," Chuck said with a laugh.

"Why's that?"

"Zondra was your friend," Chuck said as though it were obvious. "If it was Amy then maybe you two can be friends again."

"And if it's not?"

"Well then you're vindicated." Chuck shrugged, clearly not as enthused by the prospect of Zondra being the mole. "I noticed that Gaez has a hotel he owns under one of his pseudonyms. Every so often one of the suites is booked under a fake name. It's one of the most expensive rooms, but they don't get the income for it. Every time there's some kind of holiday or event that room is booked by someone who doesn't exist and the hotel is short exactly the amount charged to the room. So my theory is it's Gaez booking that room for himself and his informant."

"It could just be a mistress."

"Except Amy and Zondra have both had gaps in their records consistent with some of the days. It doesn't all line up, but it also wouldn't be too hard for either of them to slip away. There's not enough for me to say which one, but maybe we could stake it out." Chuck saw her debating it so he leaned forward saying, "For all we know they could be Fulcrum."

Sarah chuckled and shook her head. "And you wondered if you could be an analyst?"

"I already screwed up so I had to make it worth it."

"Was this your choice then? To tell me or not?"

"Kind of." Chuck pushed off the chair and stood, walking in front of her so she turned to face him. "I… The choice was whether to help you like this… Or to help you as The Piranha."

Sarah's face fell. "What?" He motioned to the computer by his pillow. Sarah glanced at it then returned to staring up at him.

"I'm the Piranha," he said clearly, meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but… I couldn't. I was terrified you'd tell your bosses and either they'd arrest me or the people I go after would find out and come after Ellie." Seeing the shock on her face as she started putting things together, Chuck explained, "You're the third person to know about this and the second I've ever told. Orion found out on his own and the person I told is… dead. And back then The Piranha wasn't anything special. Just what I did to mess around in high school. Ellie's never known."

"So all that time…"

"I never told her." He shook his head. "I know she'd be worried and make me stop. Besides all the government agencies after me, so are everyone I've taken money from and sent in evidence for, all the people who knew them or are just afraid I'll do it to them too. If she knew she'd be as terrified as I am about them coming for us, but I know I can help so I have to."

Sarah got to her feet, her heels making her almost level with him. "Why did you start?"

"After Morgan I saw a report on some people caught in the crossfire so went after the people who shot them, made them poor and donated the money to a couple hospitals, including the one working on the victims. After that it just kind of grew more and more until people started to notice, then once they spotted a few similarities to the Piranha's old work they put it together and I made the news. So I went with it, started making it more obvious I was involved so maybe I could scare some people."

Sarah looked at the floor and laughed somberly. "And you're telling me now because of Gaez?"

"Because I don't want to be the Piranha anymore, Sarah," he said quietly. She looked up and found his eyes glassy, a shaky smile on his lips. "For years he was the only good thing about my life. The only thing I did that mattered, but that's not true anymore. The stuff we do, the work we do is good. Real, honest good, and I'm a part of it. Not the Piranha but Chuck Bartowski.

"I'm not just that loser who failed his entire life and never did anything worth a damn. For you and Casey at least I'm... I'm the guy that got the computer in his head and stopped a bomb with porn, or-or tricked a DEA agent into stealing a rock, or convinced a Chinese spy to defect for her brother. The guy who gave his sister an antidote instead of saving himself. The guy who broke a billionaire's nose and crashed a wedding by falling out of a hotel window into a pool while tied to an NSA agent.

"I'm telling you because I don't need the Piranha anymore," Chuck said exhaling, letting his lips stretch into a smile. "I'm not alone anymore. I have you."

Sarah stared into his eyes for seconds until she stepped forward grabbing his jaw and pulling him into a kiss. The relief flooding Chuck surpassed even the shock as he'd never expected this. He'd been prepared for her to be pissed, to arrest him and drag him over to Casey's, but not this. Once he felt her tongue brush against his lip again his eyes closed and he pulled her into him, returning the kiss.

Her right hand had slipped between his curls while her left wrapped around him, pulling him as close as she could. His hands had found their way to her jaw and the small of her back, feeling as if he was almost cradling her. It all felt tender compared to the desperation that fed their first kiss, taking their times as they let their lips caress each other. The warm that grew in her stretched through her skin, leaving her flushed and short of breath. Feeling his hand push up the hem of her shirt, cooling her exposed skin before he left burning streaks trailing his fingers as they brushed along her spine.

With a shiver she stepped back, but once she felt the mattress against the back of her legs her eyes snapped open and she thrust her palms into Chuck's chest. He flew back against the wall, bouncing off it with a grunt.

Sarah's hands quickly covered her mouth and she took a step toward him. "I'm sorry!"

Chuck quickly waved his hands and shook his head. "No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Chuck," she sighed. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I went overboard," he said thinking of how soft she felt on his fingers. "I pushed it and I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have pushed you like that," she said sinking back to sit on the bed with a sigh.

Chuck pressed his back to the wall and sank toward the ground. When she looked at him he flashed her a smile, pinning her with his gaze as he told her, "It was worth it."

All the anguish seemed to vanish as she smiled, then it returned. "I can't let that happen again, Chuck. I have to be professional about this otherwise I could mess up and my messing up means your life is at risk."

Though disappointed, Chuck could only nod. "I don't agree but I get it."

"You don't agree?" She said looking over to him.

"Not at all. I think there's a good chance it would make us better."

"That's not how it works. There's a reason they want us to avoid being emotionally involved with people we're meant to protect. It's lets us be objective."

"But it doesn't invest you," he argued, sitting forward. "How much harder do people fight when they care about something or someone? Isn't that better than just being objective? When things get hard objective people abandon things they could still save. The ones who care are the ones who at least know they tried, even if they don't succeed, but sometimes they do. Sometimes they're better for it."

Maybe she just wanted him to be right, but she found it hard to argue. "I still can't. If anyone found out or even thought I was compromised by an asset they'd reassign me."

"And neither of us want that," he asked with a hint of hope, "right?"

Sarah smirked and nodded. "Right."

Chuck sighed in relief, leaning his head back against the wall. "So things just go back to how they were?"

"I don't think they can," she said solemnly. "Not just for this but… You're the Piranha, Chuck."

"At least that got through." She threw one of his pillows at him, making him wince before picking it off his lap and sticking it between his head and the wall.

"That's big, Chuck. Even if we don't tell anyone that there's still the Orion stuff and Gaez."

"There is one other thing," Chuck said, and when she glared at him again he held ups his hands, "not a secret. No more secrets. The opposite, in fact. I just… I want to tell Ellie some version of the truth."

"If she knows anything-"

"She can be prepared," he said before she could go into the usual line. "I know you said don't tell them anything to keep them safe, but think about it. If something did happen to her now she'd be caught off guard. How easy would it be for someone to trick her, make her tell them something about us or even convince her we're bad guys? If we told her then she'd at least know that kind of stuff is possible, she'd know that if something does happen she can come to us and we'll protect her."

Sarah sighed. "If she knows something they'll figure it out and force her to talk."

"Or if she knows nothing they'll still torture her, but if she knew it was possible she might be able to tell when someone's questioning her about that kind of stuff and warn us." Seeing her hesitate Chuck said, "Look, if you really want I'll skip the Intersect stuff. I figured we could just tell her I'm an asset or an analyst, but if you really don't want to I can accept that… but I want to tell her about The Piranha."

It was then she realized he told her first. Before Casey, even before his own sister, the woman who raised him, Chuck told her his biggest secret. "I can't tell you it's okay to tell her about our work together, Chuck. We're not the only ones affected by that."

Chuck's brow arched as he picked up on her wording. "So if Casey agreed?"

Sarah shrugged. "I see the sense in it."

Grinning, Chuck sat up, pulling the pillow from behind his head. "And The Piranha stuff?"

"That's your secret to tell."

"But you'll be there with me?"

Beaming, Sarah asked, "Is that what you want?"

Nodding he answered, "It'd help to have someone who can defend me when she starts strangling me."

Getting to her feet, Sarah held out her hand. "Don't worry, Chuck. Whatever happens I'm on your side."

Chuck took her hand, letting her help him to his feet and throwing the pillow on the bed. "And I'm here for you." His hand shifted, interlacing their fingers as he looked into her eyes with a solemn smile. "Whenever you're ready, however long it takes, whatever you need, I'm here for you."

* * *

 **AN:**

I'm always a big fan of a lack of secret identities, or at least open honesty with allies in stories, if only because it's so uncommon. I always think stuff like will they won't they type stuff, keeping secrets, etc. can be crutches people use to add tension and make things interesting instead of developing the characters or having interesting plots. So whenever a story doesn't have those aspects it's at least interesting to see how they handle it.


	27. CATS Come Out

**CHAPTER 27**

"No." Casey stood with his arms crossed while vigorously shaking his head. "She's a civilian. There's no reason to tell her."

"What if a Fulcrum agent finds out about us and tries to talk to her? Get her to inform on us?"

"What?" Casey asked, "Why would they do that?"

"Why would they bug the Buy More?" Chuck asked with a dramatic shrug. "It's unlikely but it's a possibility. And it's one I'd rather avoid. If she knows then she can protect herself and come to us if something is wrong. Apart from the possibility of someone finding out she knows something and making her tell them, what downsides are there?"

"You literally just said the only one that matters," Casey pointed out.

"Not as much as keeping her safe."

"Which her not knowing does." Casey looked to Sarah who was stood behind a chair watching them. "What do you think, Walker?" He figured the moron would listen to her.

"I think he has point."

Casey looked almost betrayed. "Really?"

Holding the back of the chair, Sarah's shoulders bobbed. "She's smart. If someone did try questioning her she'd be smart enough to play it off, maybe even play them and find out something about them. If the worst should happen it's a liability, but if it does and she doesn't know anything, do you really think they'll just let her go? How do you think Chuck will react to seeing her once they're done with her? We need him to access the Intersect. At least if she knows it's more likely she'll be able to avoid the worst outcomes, and if they should happen she'll have an out and Chuck won't be… broken."

He looked over his shoulder to her and smiled at her apologetic expression. They'd discussed all this the night before after he revealed everything. They'd spent half the night talking, Chuck telling her everything he could think of, going over how he worked as The Piranha, her telling him about how he was part of the curriculum at The Farm, and discussing how they'd try to convince Casey. They'd also decided to hold back on telling him about the Piranha for now. They were confident he was on their side, but not enough to know he wouldn't mention the Piranha to Beckman, even just as an incentive to give them more leeway. They didn't think he would arrest Chuck, but Fulcrum and the situation with Gaez made it clear even the agencies they worked for couldn't be trusted completely.

When Casey turned away from them growling, Chuck looked over his shoulder, sharing a brief smirk with Sarah as both knew they had him. He'd just turned back to him as Casey turned back to them. "There's a chance she'll go to the press."

"She won't," Chuck assured. "Not when it would just put me in danger."

Casey looked ready to argue, but then realized that was definitely right. She was protective enough she definitely wouldn't blab to anyone. "Fine. I'll call Beckman to get the NDAs ready."

"I don't know about that," Chuck said holding up a hand. When Casey growled at him Chuck waved his hand. "Hear me out. If there's a record of her knowing then Graham will know about it. If something happens to me there's a chance he'll go for her too, but if I just tell her then there's no record of it then no one really has to know. It's not like I'm sworn to not tell anyone legally and I'm not an agent like you two, so if anyone does find out we just say I told her and never told you two, but at least that way she'll be safe, which is the whole point of telling her."

Casey grunted. "What about Devon?"

"Awesome is…" Chuck sighed. "I don't know. Maybe once they're married, but Devon's a mess whenever he knows a secret. He was a wreck when he came in to ask my permission to propose to Ellie. I say we leave him as need to know unless Ellie forces it. Even then I'll try to convince her to wait until after the wedding."

"Fine," Casey relented. "Just don't screw it up."

"I doubt even I could do that."

"You'll find a way." Casey shook his head and sighed. "What about this Orion crap? You sure he's on the level?"

"All he's done so far is help me. I'll be on guard, but it's not like it matters much right now. I haven't heard from him or had a need to contact him."

"What about the upgrade you mentioned? Did he say how long it would take?"

"No, but I can't imagine it would be too long."

Casey nodded. "Contact him. Tell him you want the upgrade. If he asks why tell him it's for the analyst tests. Knowing a couple more languages can only help, and we can even try to pass it off as you studying with Walker if we need to."

"Which leaves Gaez," Sarah walked around over to stand behind Chuck on the couch. "It shouldn't be too hard to convince them to let us stake him out."

"I have to say I'm surprised you let him in on your old missions, Walker," Casey said eyeing her.

"We're a team, Casey. He's going to be our analyst, I figured I'd kill two birds, let him practice looking over real missions and maybe spot what I missed. You saw how he put things together on the Lon Kirk mission. We both missed what was right in front of us but he saw it. I took a chance and it paid off. I finally get to find out who the mole was and put it all behind me."

She was right in that it wasn't difficult to convince Beckman to let them go, though all noticed that despite it dealing with another CIA mole Graham wasn't there. They put off telling Ellie everything and told her they were going on a trip to meet with potential investors while packing for Brazil.

It was Chuck's first away mission. His first time out of the country even, though it was on a fake passport. However there wasn't much time for them to enjoy Carnival from the back of a van parked in an alley half a block from the Palmero Hotel. "Palm like in hand," Chuck had pointed out with a sagely nod that only earned him a grunt from Casey.

When Gaez' private plane landed they all focused on the hotel. Casey was sat behind the wheel while Sarah sat in the passenger seat, her knuckles seeming to get whiter as her fists tightened with each passing second. Chuck sat in the back with a few laptops, one displaying camera feeds while another showed a live relay of the hotel's computers. If they missed him then at least they'd know someone checked into the room and he could check the cameras.

"Gaez's car," Sarah said sitting up, pressing her hand into the dashboard.

All three watched as the driver got out and opened the back door, letting Gaez exit… but only Gaez. Chuck felt his stomach twist watching him enter the hotel, and Chuck watched on the camera feed as he walked to the desk. He then watched as the clerk checked him into the suite under a pseudonym, and Gaez made his way up.

Sarah sank back in her seat while Chuck slumped forward, hanging his head in shame. Casey sighed. "It was a good guess. The intel was all there."

"I can't believe I got it wrong and made us fly out here for nothing." Hearing how distraught he was Sarah turned, frowning as she reached out for his hand to gain his attention. When he looked up and met her eyes he saw a sadness not over the failed mission, but over something he knew he had to correct, so swiftly shook his head. "I don't regret telling you about it."

He saw here exhale, clearly relieved. "It was a good try. Maybe we'll find something else here to-"

"Wait," Casey said sitting up in his seat, nodding toward a sports car which pulled up to the hotel.

Sarah spun in her seat while Chuck dug his hands into the front seats, lifting himself up to look. The three watched as the valet opened the door and a blonde woman exited, handing him the keys and almost skipping into the lobby.

With a gasp Sarah turned to Chuck, who fell back into his seat to check the cameras. Her shock turned to anger as Chuck said, "Amy."

"That baby-voiced bitch," Sarah said practically throwing open the passenger side door and leaping out.

She barely heard the back door slide open as Chuck hurried out and ran around her when she stomped out of the alley. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back into the alley whispering, "Wait, wait, wait!"

"What the hell are you doing, Chuck?" She asked icily.

"Just wait, please," he said looking to Casey, who got out looking confused. "Look, I know you're pissed and we're ready to go…" Chuck looked back to Sarah asking, "But are we the ones you should be doing this with?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, a hint of venom still in her voice which made him swiftly pull himself off her.

"You're not the only one her betrayal hurt," he said raising his brow imploringly.

Sarah grimaced before her shoulder slumped and she exhaled. "Damn it."

Casey smirked seeing her deflate. "We have it recorded," he said nodding toward the van.

"Exactly," said Chuck. "Their pattern says they'll be here three more days. That's plenty of time for us to call in backup and setup a plan."

It was so clear to her that he just wanted to help her repair her friendship with Zondra. They could take Gaez and Amy down themselves and get all glory for it, but here he was putting that off, willing to risk it so she had a chance to mend a friendship.

Taking her phone from her pocket, Sarah turned and made her way to the van. Putting it to her ear as she opened the door, Chuck heard her start, "Carina? Do still have Zondra's number?"

After arranging things they returned to their hotel where Chuck and Sarah shared a room as part of their cover, but she'd made sure to make it one with two rooms and a door connected to Casey's. Even separated by two meters each found themselves glancing across the room to the other until they caught each other and smiled. After that they turned to face on another, talking a bit before drifting off to sleep facing each other.

Carina was the first to arrive as she was already in South America. Sarah was sat at a table in the hotel's restaurant the next morning when Carina suddenly sat in the chair to her right. "Looking good, Walker," she said observing Sarah's gray and blue sundress, not unlike her tighter red and black one.

"You just get in?" She said shaking her head knowing Carina had just stolen Chuck's seat while he and Casey went to the bathroom. Since they were away from home, Chuck was basically on a leash and wasn't allowed more than a few feet from one of them.

"An hour ago. Stopped to buy some local wears."

"You book a room?"

"Was hoping I could bunk with you."

"I have a cover," Sarah s aid shaking her head.

"Oh?" Carina beamed, leaning forward asking, "Who is he? Or are you back with Bryce? I heard he's back in the game."

Sarah shook her head and before answering spotted Chuck and Casey returning, so nodded toward them. Carina followed her gaze and found Casey in a sleeveless tee and shorts while Chuck wore a gray and blue stripped top and white slacks. He looked almost miserable as he wiped his pants self consciously, complaining about them to Casey.

"You're still with the geek?" Carina asked snapping her head back to Sarah.

"Nerd," Sarah corrected, rolling her eyes upon realizing what she'd done, "and yes."

"Is that so? And how are things with him?"

"He's the reason we're here," she said proudly. "The Milan gap, Gaez's suite, that was all him."

"Really?" Carina turned her gaze back on Chuck, who finally noticed her and looked panicked while Casey sneered. Sarah saw Chuck realize where Carina was sat and frown slightly, but he never said a word as he move to sit on the opposite side of the table. "Well look at you, Chuckles. Don't you look… delicious."

"I look like I should be driving a speed boat full of cocaine," he groused.

"You really don't like white pants, do you?" Sarah said with a laugh.

When Chuck shrugged Carina said, "Well I think you pull them of great Chucky. Maybe we can test that later in my room? Give Sarah the night off and see how you look without them."

"Ha," he exclaimed nervously. "Thanks but, no."

Her lascivious smile faded as she turned serious and asked, "You're sure it's Amy?"

Chuck reached into his pocket and handed her his phone, tapping a button to make the video on it play, showing Amy knocking on Gaez's door. When it opened her pinned her against the door frame, kissing her and all but dragging her into the room before throwing the door closed.

"That perky pussy."

Leaning toward Sarah he whispered, "I liked yours better."

Sarah smirked and winked his way as he leaned back into his seat, taking the phone when Carina handed it back. "We have a team on standby but Gaez has a meeting setup at a club tonight. We can slip in and grab him afterward so we can try to get a read on whoever he's meeting with," Sarah said, clearly avoiding saying they wanted to see if Chuck flashed.

They'd moved up to Chuck and Sarah's room, Carina noticing the separate beds and shaking her head before moving over to where they had setup their gear. It was an hour later Carina got a call and went down to bring Zondra up to their room.

"Hey, Casey, you think you…" Chuck looked from Casey to Sarah before sighing. "Look, I want to give you some space to talk with Zondra." He grabbed Casey's wrist, pulling him toward the door. "Let's go, Casey."

Sarah laughed as she watched Casey grumbling while being led through the door connecting their rooms by Chuck, who flashed her a smile she quickly returned before he closed it, leaving her alone in their room. When the hall door opened Carina led in the brunette Zondra who looked warily around the room while Carina pouted.

"Chuckles left?"

"He thought we should have some girl time," said Sarah.

Carina smirked, sincerely impressed. "Smart boy."

"He really the one who figured out Amy?" Zondra asked walking over to the table. Sarah nodded, bringing up the video on a laptop and letting it play. Once it stopped Zondra sneered. "That rat whore."

Sarah reached for her phone, quickly typing under the table as she nodded. Carina took the seat opposite Sarah. "I should have spotted it," the auburn-haired agent sighed. "I play that stupid act all the time, I just didn't think she'd be playing it on us."

"I don't think this means it was an act," Sarah said feeling her phone vibrate. "She'd have to be pretty dumb to get involved with him." Glancing down she saw Chuck had answered her text simply: **Still liked yours best.**

Carina caught Sarah's smile before pocketing her phone, but ignored it for now. "Once she's not as… perky, it wouldn't be long before she ended up just another body."

"Well we'll keep her from that," said Zondra. "Let her rot jail instead."

"Really?" Carina said with surprise, "I thought you'd be all for putting her down."

"Nah," Zondra shrugged. "Dying young and attractive is the kind of thing an idiot like her would prefer. Let her die old and ugly behind bars."

There was a long silence as Carina looked between the CIA agents avoiding each other's eyes until Sarah's phone audibly vibrated. Rolling her eyes, she pulled it from her pocket as the others shared a curious glance. Sarah shot a glare at the door connecting the rooms before setting her phone down. Before she could do anything, Carina grabbed it and laughed when she saw the message telling Sarah: **Make up! You can do this!**

Carina glanced back at the door, shaking her head before handing Sarah the phone back. "He's right."

With a sigh Sarah set it back on the table and turned to Zondra. "I'm sorry."

The brunette agent's stern expression softened. "Me too."

After another ten seconds of silence Sarah's phone buzzed again. Carina laughed while Sarah hung her head and Zondra arched her brow. Sarah picked the phone up and saw another text message from Chuck telling her: **Tell her why it hurt. Why you're sorry. You can do it.**

Setting the phone back down, Sarah looked to the door and yelled, "I thought you were giving us time!"

Six seconds later the phone buzzed: **Sorry. Casey's listening and telling me basics. You're doing great!**

Turning her phone over, Sarah looked at Zondra. After a breath she admitted, "You know how it is with us. We don't let people get close, but we did. When I thought it might be you I just… It was all made worse by the thought that it was you. That I'd let someone get close and they were the one who betrayed us." It was the same reason she was so pissed at Bryce the moment she heard he'd gone rogue. "Even after everything it still stung and I let it get to me."

Zondra was surprised by her open, sincere answer, as was Carina, who grinned as she knew the reason for the change. "It was the same for me in away," Zondra said quietly. "You were probably the closest person I had since joining up. When you accused me I was… I couldn't handle it. It felt like it's own kind of betrayal."

Carina was beaming as she watched the two smile at each other until she heard an odd thud from the neighboring room a split second before Sarah's phone buzzed. When Sarah turned it over she furrowed her brow and Carina sat up along with Zondra to look at the message: **Now kisssgjshfs;';';**

The door between the room was thrown open and Zondra started to reach for her gun as the women all turned to find Chuck standing there wide eyed. "Casey sent it! I swear!"

Behind him Casey was getting off the floor laughing while at the table Sarah sighed. "It's fine, Chuck. Thank you for the other ones though."

Zondra watched a brilliant smile take the tall man's lips. "So you're the one who figured everything out?"

"No, I-I just looked over everything and told Sarah what I noticed," he said shaking his head, grunting when Casey walked up behind him to push him into the room. After shooting a glare back at the NSA agent, Chuck quickly turned to Zondra and extended a hand. "Hi. I'm Chuck."

"Zondra," she said shaking his hand. The fact he'd been so quick to deny his achievement was surprising, especially since he did so while basically admitting to it. It was if he wasn't sure how this all worked. "Who are you with?"

"Special assignment," Casey answered for him. "He's technically private for now, but unofficially NSA and CIA."

"Which explains your presence, Major," Zondra nodded. "For a minute I thought it was 'cause Carina's here and you were looking to repeat Prague."

Casey grunted. "Does everyone know about that?"

"I don't," Chuck offered.

"Well let me tell you, Chuckles," Carina began until Casey fixed his glare on her.

"How about we go over the plan instead?" Sarah started to stand but instead turned to Chuck.

When he realized not only she was looking at him, but the others were as well, Chuck's eyes widened. "Me? Uh, okay. Well, uh, Gaez has a meeting at this club…"

Sarah watched Chuck as he spoke and felt a swell of pride deep in her chest fueled by something more. He'd reunited her and Zondra. His little messages had been adorable, but even more helpful. Each had been a little reminder that she wasn't alone in this. She wasn't alone in anything anymore, not really. Whatever happened she knew she had him.

* * *

 **AN:**

Originally this was two chapters but they were way short, so they did the fusion dance and gave us this chapter. Hopefully it's not jarring.


	28. Stray CAT

**CHAPTER 28**

Chuck was on his third outfit of the day, making him question how spies could possibly pack light and stay anywhere more than three days. Granted, pajamas barely counted, but sharing a room with Sarah had demanded he go full pajama pants and t-shirt. Even with the separate beds he'd been tempted to try something, but they had a mission and they'd agreed this was how it had to be. For now.

Chuck was just relieved to not be wearing white again, though Sarah had all but forced him to choose a light gray that may as well have been white. Though it matched the silver embroidery of his shirt, he imagined it also helped that Sarah's white dress had lines of silver as well. He was sure if he said anything she'd tell him it was just for the cover, but he didn't mind them dressing to match.

He found the frilly, layered skirt of her dress reminded him of how he'd felt about her Wienerlicious uniform. Maybe it was just that puffy lace skirts reminded him of the wrapping paper people put in gift bags and boxes so it always seemed like the little glimpses when they rose a bit high was like peeking at a gift and lifting them was like unwrapping it. Or maybe it was just pretty and she had nice legs. Either way enjoyed watching her from his seat at the bar while Casey sat beside him.

The other girls also wore white dresses in different styles, though Chuck kept finding Sarah as she walked through the club. "Head in the game Bartowski," Casey said when he noticed Chuck tensed watching Sarah blow off some guy who tried to hit on her.

"Gaez incoming," Zondra said in their ear wigs.

"She's with him," Carina added. "Lay low, girls."

Chuck looked over to where the couple made their way to a booth in the far corner of the building. He watched as Amy did a quick scan of the club, but luckily the CAT Squad had taken positions to block themselves from her view. Once Amy slid into the booth Casey said into his watch, "Clear."

"Now we wait," Sarah said in their ears.

And so they did, though it was only ten minutes before Carina whispered, "I think we got him."

Chuck quickly turned to the door but found the guy had passed them already. "Casey," Sarah said making her way to the bar, "switch off with me. Try to get close."

Without a word Casey got out off his stool and made his way across the club to go try and eavesdrop. A second later Sarah sat on the stool and Chuck turned to her with a grin. "You come here often?"

Sarah shook her head. "Focus, Chuck."

He turned back toward the booth, but watched as Amy and Gaez slid to their left, leaving the other guy to sit with his back to Chuck. "Shit," he whispered.

Sarah sighed. "We can try to cause a distraction, but it would have to be Casey, and he's the only one close enough to listen in."

"Get away from me," Chuck said reaching down to pull the left side of his shirt from his pants.

"What?"

"Get away, I'm going to make them look over here and they can't see you."

"What are you going to do?" She said getting to her feet, concern clear on her face.

"I'm going to be that annoying guy I always feel embarrassed for," he said resolving himself to his fate. He got to his feet and waved Sarah away, watching her quickly walk out of view as he said into his watch, "I'm going to pull their attention here. Please hide, ladies."

Grabbing the drink he'd ordered minutes ago he messed his hair, undid two top buttons on his now half untucked shirt and climbed onto the chair. Throwing up his arm so his drink sloshed around he yelled out over the music, "CARNIVAAAAAAAAAL!"

His slurred shriek was enough to draw just about all eyes in the club on him, including that of Amy, Gaez and, as Chuck found out due to the flash which luckily helped sell his drunken act, Farrokh Bulsara. Watching the clearly drunk man stumble off the chair and go about apologizing to those around him before stumbling away, Gaez shook his head. "Tourists" he said with a sigh.

"Look can we get this done with," Bulsara said setting a thumb drive on the table. "There's your codes. Now where's this information you have for me."

Gaez leaned over to kiss Amy, who reached between her breast to remove a small disc which she handed to Bulsara with a wink.

"And what is on this beyond whatever diseases she has?" asked Bulsara.

Gaez smirked, leaning forward. "Have you ever played Missile Command?"

"His name is Farrokh Bulsara," Chuck said over the earwigs. "He specializes in nukes and dirty bombs."

"He just gave Gaez codes for something," said Casey.

"We have to take him now," said Zondra, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Moving into position," said Sarah.

When she turned to Chuck she found him tucking his shirt in. "I know, in the car."

She kept an eye on him while moving into position, waiting until she saw he'd left the building before saying, "Chuck's clear."

"Tac's ready, they're calling in retrieval and disposal teams," Casey said. "Move in."

The trio of guards beside the booth looked bored until they saw three women in white dresses saunter up to them, but their last steps turned into a dash before each one slammed t heir forearms and elbows into the guard's faces, knocking them to the ground. At the table Bulsara turned like a startled cat while Gaez glared and Amy screamed.

"Uh, girls, what are you doing here?"

"Putting down the stray CAT," Zondra said with a drink, but before just as she drew Casey started firing on the guards rushing to stop them. That caused the club to erupt into screams as people fled toward the exits, including Bulsara.

Carina moved to stop him, but Gaez had followed after him and used the chance to slam into Carina, knocking her to the ground. Amy leapt onto the table and jumped off it, swinging her leg toward Sarah and Zondra, who both dodged the kick. Carina slammed her knee into Gaez's stomach, throwing him off her before she leapt to her feet. Just as he started to sit up Carina gave a swift bicycle kick that connected with his chin, knocking Gaez unconscious.

Zondra threw a kick at Amy, who dodged it and gasped as she spotted Sarah's incoming elbow strike. Throwing up her hands, Amy caught Sarah's strike, but was left open when she suddenly backed away, letting Zondra land a spinning heel kick to Amy's stomach. Just as she bent forward and grunted Sarah had dashed forward and leapt up, driving her knee into Amy's jaw, throwing her back across the table she'd leapt over moments ago.

Agents in full tactical gear rushed into the club, forcing the guards to put their weapons down as the crowd exited. Casey rushed over to the CAT Squad, giving an impressed nod seeing Gaez and Amy laid out. But then he noticed someone missing. "Where's Bulsara?"

As the four agents did a quick scan of the club Casey and Sarah looked to each other wide eyed as they exclaimed in unicorn, "CHUCK!"

Outside Chuck had been muttering, put out over being put out yet again. He understood why, but it still sucked. He made his way to the street filled with people, quite a few of whom were mostly naked women with pasties and bottoms that matched their bronze skin. "I think I love Brazil," he said watching a woman with white tassels backed by green and blue feathers sashay down the street.

Then he heard the pop of gunfire and turned back toward the club entrance where he saw a few people rushing through the doors. Among them he recognized a bald, olive skinned man and gulped. "Bulsara," he whispered, watching the man stop and look around before running toward the alley beside the club.

Not seeing anyone following him, Chuck felt he had no choice but to rush after him. A few steps behind, Chuck entered the alley in time to see Bulsara getting into a van. Just as he started the ignition Chuck looked around but only found a dumpster and a pair of flimsy trash cans. With no real choices he picked the lid off a can and felt how thin it was, so grabbed one side and slammed the other into the side of the club. The lid folded in on itself as he'd hoped, leaving a sharp point on either end.

Seeing the van start to move, Chuck leapt to the ground, stuck his hand out and winced, keeping one eye open just enough to adjust his hand and the angle of the folded trash can lid, letting the right front tire drive into it. The moment he saw the metal lid pierce the rubber tire Chuck pulled his hand back, which had been millimeters from being technically run over.

Letting out a breath in relief that he hadn't lost his hand, Chuck pushed off the ground as the van slid to a stop, turning slightly onto the sidewalk. On his feet, Chuck saw Bulsara glare at him through a window before heading to the back of the van. Grabbing the lid off the other trash can, Chuck ran around the back of the van. Bulsara should have made it out before him, but instead it was a second after Chuck reached the back of the van that the door flew open and Bulsara jumped out, straight into the trash can lid Chuck swung at his face.

With a hollow thud Bulsara fell onto his back. While the lid was too light to do any real damage, having bent slightly on impact, the fall had left him groaning. Chuck tossed the lid aside, instead grabbing the half full can and throwing that on Bulsara as he started to stand. The garbage inside was thrown over the bomber while the can itself clanged against his head.

Standing over the groaning terrorist, Chuck smirked. "Sorry, but-" his eyes drifted to the van and Chuck's face fell as he felt the pull of a flash. "Oh no."

"Chuck!" He heard Sarah yell a second before she, Casey, Carina and Zondra rushed around the van.

Casey saw the downed terrorist and smirked, "Nice work."

"Problem," Chuck said pointing into the van. "Big problem."

Looking inside the agents found a large bomb with two timers counting down. Casey instantly bent down, grabbed Bulsara by the collar and pulled him off the ground. "Disarm it now!"

"Let me go and I'll tell you the codes."

Zondra shook her head, pulling out a thumb drive. "We already have them."

"The fakes I gave Gaez?" Bulsara spat at her.

"Chuck you need to leave now," Sarah said pulling at his shoulder.

He looked to her and shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving you."

"Chuck-"

"We've been through this before, Sarah," he said pulling his arm from her. Keeping her gaze he said firmly, "I'm not leaving. Besides. I can do this."

"You're wasting your time," Bulsara called out watching Chuck step into the van, then choked as Casey tightened his grip.

"Chuck, please," Sarah pleaded.

Flipping open the panel on top of the bomb, Chuck found it was basically a laptop set in the bomb shell. "Really?" Chuck said with a smirk, cracking his knuckles before he started typing.

"Don't bother," Bulsara strained to say until Casey eased his grip. "Out best people coded it to-"

"Done," Chuck said tapping a final button which caused the first timer to stop.

Bulsara gaped as Sarah grinned watching Chuck run around to the timers and fall to his knees, tracing the path of each wire. "Sarah, knife, please?" He asked holding out his hand while sliding under the bomb, which was held up off the floor by metal piping embedded into the shell.

Sarah pulled a small flip knife from the back of her dress and handed it to him. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"I saw a diagram when I, you know," he said quietly, glancing over at her. "I saw how it's laid out. Just need to figure out which one is which since they're all tangled. Give me a minute."

Glancing at the timer Sarah told him, "You have forty seconds."

Casey handed Bulsara off to one of the tactical agents, turning his attention to Chuck as he kept going back and forth from the timer to beneath the bomb. Carina stared at Chuck while Zondra glanced to Sarah, "Are you sure he can-"

"He'll do it," Sarah said with a nod. "Just give him time."

"We don't have much," Zondra said seeing the timer pass twenty.

"Chuck," Sarah said sitting on the floor of the van to look at him as she slid back under the bomb. "Please, Chuck… I-"

"Got it," he said reaching up to grab a wire and cutting it. Sarah glanced up and saw the timer stop at eight while Chuck cut two other wires. "There, now it should be safe to move too."

Pulling himself out from beneath the bomb, Chuck let out a breath and sat up, turning to the agents with a smile. "So did you catch the bad guys?"

Sarah let out a breathy laugh as Zondra smirked, Carina grinned and Casey gave an approving grunt. "We got 'em, Chuck," Sarah told him.

"I knew you guys could do it," Chuck said sliding out of the van. "Now if it's okay with you all, I'm gonna go freak out."

* * *

 **AN:**

Chuck using a garbage can is another reference to his wrestling phase in away. At least I imagine him throwing the can and it hitting Bulsara square in the head like Terry Funk.


	29. Wine Revelations

**CHAPTER 29**

After a quick trip to the hotel to pick up their things the agents and Chuck were put on a plane out of the country. Chuck's adrenaline had gone full blast while he worked on the dirty bomb, so once they were finally steady in the plane he passed out in his seat.

Zondra looked across the aisle to where Chuck sat and laughed. "I can't believe that geek saved us all."

"Nerd," Sarah said reflexively while Casey said it drolly, earning a surprised look from Sarah.

Carina snickered. "Wow, Chucky got to both of you, huh?"

"He's a parasite," said Casey.

Sarah shook her head. "He just prefers nerd. Geeks are the people from carny shows that bite the heads of chickens and stuff like that."

"Is that why he prefers nerd?" Casey chuckled. "I guess that makes sense."

They arrived back in Burbank and went to Casey's for a debrief, and Team Bartowski shared a look as the screen came on with only Beckman there. She seemed genuinely impressed at Chuck's disarming the dirty bomb, but said little to confirm it, instead telling them simply, "Good work."

Making their way to the courtyard, they found cars pulling up for Carina and Zondra, who exchanged brief hugs with Sarah. "I'm glad we set things right," Zondra said quietly.

"So am I." Sarah glanced to Chuck before saying, "We should keep in touch. If you ever need anything-"

"Same for you," Zondra said with a nod. Leaning in for another hug she whispered, "And call me for the wedding." Sarah rolled her eyes as Zondra patted her shoulder.

He went to shake Zondra's hand when she moved toward him but found himself wrapped in her arms before she pulled back and smacked his shoulder hard enough he swayed. "Take care of her, Bartowski."

"You got it, Rizzo," Chuck said with a smirk.

Zondra walked around Sarah patting her shoulder and smiling. "See you around, Walker."

While Sarah watched Zondra leave Carina took the chance to hug Chuck and kiss his cheek before whispering, "If she won't move I will."

Chuck's brow rose and he gulped as she stepped back. "It, uh, was a pleasure as always Carina."

His smirk made it clear he'd fed her that on on purpose, so Carina shrugged and patted his cheek. "Thanks for saving our asses back there, Chuckles. Maybe next time I'll let you handle what you saved."

Sarah shook her head as Carina came up to hug her, using it to whisper to her, "Next time gloves are off."

Meeting Carina's gaze as she pulled away Sarah wore a defiant smile. "Stay safe, Carina."

The hint of a threat amused her, but Carina nodded. "You too, Walker." Walking away she called back, "Who knows where he's been."

Once the cars drove off Chuck crossed his arms and pouted. "I know that was about me and I'm offended."

"It's alright, Moron," Casey said patting his shoulder. "We all know where you've been and how long it's been since you visited."

"And that's my cue to go drown myself," Chuck said with a nod, barely hiding his embarrassment as he spun on his heels and speed walked to Ellie's apartment.

He'd gotten the door open when Sarah came up behind him asking, "When should we have dinner with Ellie?"

Chuck winced, both at her talking to him after Casey's comment and the idea of having to actually tell Ellie everything. "Tonight, I guess."

Though she felt a bit bad hearing his mortified tone she couldn't help but smile as he hurried into the apartment and closed the door, leaving her to return to Maison23.

Once he'd cleaned off and gotten dressed, Chuck pulled out both laptops and left messages for Orion to contact him and let him know if there was any progress on the skill modules upgrade. Even after his nap on the plane Chuck was exhausted, so caught a bit more sleep before waking up and unpacking his bags, all the while going over possible ways to tell Ellie. As appealing as a long video confession was since he could be on the road during it, this was definitely an in-person kinda of thing.

Sitting down on his bed he pulled out his phone and composed four texts before deciding to send Ellie: **Hey Sis. Back from trip. Any chance I can talk to you alone tonight? It's important.**

It was about half an hour before he got his reply. **Sorry. Was with patient. Devon's working late. Everything okay?**

He sent a quick reply: **Yeah. So you're not ambushed Sarah might be here too. It's not about me and her though.**

Her reply didn't take as long. **No niece or nephew yet, huh? LOL Glad she's there to support you through whatever this is. I'll bring home dinner.**

Through the first half had left his skin burning, Chuck smiled at the second half. "You have no idea," he said pocketing his phone.

Chuck tried playing a game but his mind kept being pulled away, so he gave up, put in his headphones and went about preparing the table for dinner. There was basically no chance they'd be eating the food warm without reheating it, Chuck doubted they'd even get around to eating, but it was something to do.

Sarah came over early, smirking at the table settings. "We having dinner first?"

"No," he held his phone out for her while he went to get wine glasses.

Sarah held back a grin at how he knew she knew his code, so swiftly punched it in and looked at his texts with Ellie. Her cheeks burned when she let out a choked laugh. "Oh."

"Yeah, no way she's waiting."

Once he'd finished pouring her the first glass from the bottle, Sarah exchanged the offered glass for his phone and downed it while pacing toward the couch.

"Funny she's a doctor, you think she'd know better," Chuck said with a laugh.

Turning to him, Sarah raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well she knows we haven't, you know," Chuck waggled his eyebrows oddly, undercutting Sarah's confusion by making her snicker. "She told me a while back Devon is worried your stringing me along or something, but she thought it was because you'd, uh… you had some past trauma. So I was holding back for your sake."

Sarah frowned. "She thinks I was raped?"

"I told her no, at least not that I know of," he said quickly. "I said it was because of our pasts. We don't want to rush things and end up with you having to leave here like you did DC."

"That's good thinking," she said with an impressed smile. "If I ever do have to leave you have an excuse."

Chuck didn't smile at that, but shrugged. "I guess so."

It was clear the idea wasn't pleasant and she wanted to tell him she wouldn't leave, but she couldn't. Despite how sure she was she wouldn't, she couldn't bring herself to say it because she couldn't really know. If it ever came to his life or leaving she'd leave, at least she told herself she would.

Thankfully it wasn't long before the door opened and Ellie entered with a pizza she set on the counter before turning to greet them with hugs. Seeing the wine glass out Ellie asked with a smirk, "I see this is a wine kind of talk?"

"Well I could always go ask Casey for some whiskey."

Ellie turned to Chuck. "Is it that bad?"

"I don't think so. I think it's pretty great… but I have a feeling you're not going to like it."

Sarah smiled at the way Chuck glanced at her while saying it was great, but nodded in agreement with the later half. "It's a lot to take in."

Ellie crossed her arms, leaning against the fridge. "Well I'm guessing from your tones this isn't about you two sneaking off to get married in Vegas or something."

"If only," Chuck said pouring her wine, not noticing the way Sarah looked at him wide eyed or how Ellie grinned seeing her reaction fade to a slight, considering smile.

"So then what is it?" Ellie asked taking the offered glass.

Turning to Sarah he asked, "Where should I start? Same way with you?" Sarah shook her head. "Big start then," Chuck said with a laugh.

Ellie took a drink, her eyes flicking back and forth before she moved to the half wall island, placing her glass down and turning to them. "What is it?"

Chuck stared at her for almost eight seconds before holding his hands out on his sides and declaring, "I'm The Piranha."

Ellie's brow knit, looking from him to Sarah, who nodded grimly. Returning her eyes to Chuck and seeing his sincerity, her brow softened and a hand covered her mouth. "Oh my god."

"I'm sorry I never told you."

"Why?" Ellie asked in a shaky whisper.

"I was afraid make me stop, but I needed to do it."

Ellie shook her head, lowering her hand. "I meant why are you The Piranha. Why are you doing those things? Going after those people? Chuck they're dangerous people! If they ever found out-"

"I know," he said stepping toward her holding up a hand. "They're bad people, Ellie."

"Then why?"

"Because I had to do something good with my life," he answered. "After Morgan I felt helpless, but I saw a report on some people caught in the crossfire of some cartel and realized I could do something. So I stole all their money and donated it to a couple hospitals. After that it just kept growing into… what it is now."

"Chuck if they ever found out…"

Confidence colored Chuck's features as he told her, "I've spent the last decade wanted by every agency in the country and none of them found me. Last I checked there's thirty others around the world looking and all the bad guys I put away, all the people they deal with and all the people afraid I'll target them. The only person not in this room and alive who knows is on my side."

It was surprising how it stung to think that two other people knew this before her, yet Ellie found it almost made her smile. The fact he told Sarah before her was definitely a sign. "Who else knows?"

"A man named Orion," Chuck said, quickly clarifying, "at least that's his code name."

"Code name? Like The Piranha?"

"Piranha's a hacking name," Chuck clarified. "Orion's name is… because he used to be a CIA asset."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ellie stepped forward waving her hands. "The only other person who knows about what you do is with the CIA?"

"No."

"But you just said-"

"He used to be," Chuck told her quickly. "He worked for them, made this computer called the Intersect which was supposed to implant packets of knowledge in a person's brain which they could unlock through flashes of insight."

Ellie shook her head and scoffed. "Chuck is this a joke? This sound like a comic book or something."

"I know," he sighed.

"It's true," said Sarah.

Spotting Ellie's doubtful look at Sarah, Chuck told her, "She would know. Sarah's a CIA Agent."

Ellie's eyes bulged as she looked from Chuck to Sarah and back again, then eyes darkened as she asked, "So you two, all that, it's-it's fake?" She glared at Sarah. "You're here because he's the Piranha?"

Sarah swiftly shook her head. "I didn't know until a couple days ago. Before our trip."

"So you just happen to be a CIA agent?" Ellie asked skeptically.

"No," said Chuck, "she's here because I was sent a version of Orion's Intersect made by the government." Seeing Ellie's gaze turn to him he added, "It holds all the secret for the CIA and NSA. Sarah was sent to see if I was involved with the person who stole it and sent it to me. She works for the CIA. Casey works for the NSA."

Ellie stared at them for a long moment of silence before turning, pulling out a chair and sinking into it. She glanced back at her wine glass, debating if she could even stand to get it, but Chuck noticed, grabbed it and handed it to her.

Once the glass was empty she turned to them. "So someone sent you a version of this Orion's teaching program?"

"The government version," Chuck said holding the back of the chair to Ellie's right. "It just has their intel in it. Not any of the learning stuff from Orion's version, though he's said he might be able to upgrade mine with some of that stuff."

"Chuck if this is true then the strain on your brain would be catastrophic over time," she said clinically.

"Which is why I have this," he said holding up his watch. "Orion designed it to negate some of the strain so I don't get dementia and go insane."

"Chuck we need to get that thing out of you!"

"I know," he held up a hand and smiled. "He's working on that too, it's just taking him some time. The other stuff, the knowledge upgrades, those are just easier for him to make."

Ellie sighed. "Who the hell sent it to you anyway?"

When Sarah and Chuck glanced at each other, it was Sarah who answered, "Bryce Larkin."

"Bryce-" she started, then her eyes widened and she turned on them, "THAT Bryce?"

"The one and only," Chuck said with a laugh. "He isn't really dead, by the way. We thought he was, but he was brought back by this group of rogue CIA agents because they thought he had the Intersect. They still do."

"Why would he send it to you?"

"He needed someone he could trust," he answered.

Ellie seethed. "After ruining your life and stealing your girlfriend?"

"He says Jill was lying about that," Chuck quickly clarified.

"Of course he would," Ellie scoffed, then realized what he'd said. "Wait. You talked to him?"

Chuck glanced to Sarah before shrugging. "Briefly. He's on another mission."

"So he was CIA too?" Ellie watched them nod and sighed. "That jerk is CIA?"

"The whole Stanford thing," said Chuck, "he got me kicked out because the CIA wanted to recruit me."

"They did?"

Ellie looked to Sarah, who nodded. "We saw the files. They were looking into him and Bryce… he didn't want them changing Chuck."

Looking between them, Ellie frowned. "But it was a waste, wasn't it? That's what this is…" She waved a finger between them. "You work for the CIA, don't you?"

Chuck pulled out the chair he'd been holding and sat down. "I'm an asset. Sarah and Casey are my handlers. Their job is to protect me. I help them on missions too, but their main job is to guard me, and they're the best in the world."

Ellie looked down for a moment then back to them. "So you two…?"

"It's-" Before Chuck could hollowly say 'complicated', Sarah cut him off.

"Aren't allowed to be more than a cover."

While it made Chuck frown, Ellie picked up on the word choice and smiled, looking into Sarah's eyes and seeing a silent confirmation of her suspicions. "So you protect him?"

"With my life," Sarah answered firmly.

"And they watch over me," Chuck said drolly, not picking up on the silent conversation between the women as he was busy wallowing. It was nice knowing there was more to him and Sarah, but it sucked not being able to explore what it really was. It felt so ephemeral, like it would slip through his fingers any moment. "Don't worry though, there's no bugs in the house. If you want I can give you something I made so you can check yourself."

Ellie eyed him before asking, "Were there bugs in the house?"

"Some," Chuck said, telling himself it wasn't technically a lie. "I built devices to detect them and another that bounces their signals back to block them."

"And give whoever's listening a headache from the interference," added Sarah, remembering how Casey complained about the need to go get his ears checked after Chuck used it the first time. "There are others in the courtyard and around the complex, but none in your apartment."

Ellie frowned. "Is there really a need for all that?"

Sarah nodded. "Chuck is a very important intelligence asset. Casey's said himself that there's an argument to be made that Chuck is the most important man in the world, even over the president. If someone captured him and was able to extract the intel he holds it would cripple the nation and potentially compromise every agent we have active around the world."

"Then shouldn't he have more than just you two guarding him? If he's more important than the president shouldn't the secret service be here?"

"More guardians would likely draw more attention," she said, then smirked as she said, "but I've done a year with the secret service."

"Really?" Ellie asked while Chuck looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Did you meet the president?"

"Only briefly in passing," she answered.

"You're really a CIA agent, aren't you?" she marveled.

"I am."

A sympathetic smile crossed Ellie's lips. "Then I guess I should thank you for protecting my brother."

Sarah shook her head. "Your brother's a tremendous man, Ellie. He's helped us so much, saved so many lives."

"Saved Carnival," he offered with a laugh, earning him a glare from Sarah while Ellie arched her brow.

"Is that where you went? You went to Carnival?"

Sarah grabbed the back of Chuck's chair, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "You sure this is the one you want to tell her about?"

Realizing she was right, Chuck also knew it was too late. "Uh, yeah."

"So there really isn't a new business?"

"There is," Sarah assured. "We crafted it as a new cover, but our bosses are handling our office. Originally we were going to be based out of a base below the Orange Orange, but after Chuck quit the Buy More without telling us we went ahead with out proposal for his business as a cover and it was approved."

"That's great," Ellie said with a relieved sigh, but then like the bloodhound she was fixed a glare on Chuck. "What did you do at Carnival?"

"Uh, you know, watched the people," Chuck said with a nervous laugh. "Lots to distract us."

"So you went with Sarah to Carnival to ogle mostly naked Brazilian women?" Ellie asked crossing her arms, barely hiding her smirk beneath a glare.

"It was a mission," Chuck quickly clarified. "Classified stuff."

"Charles Irving Bartowski," Ellie said in a tone that surprised Sarah and made Chuck sink into his chair. Sarah marveled at seeing Ellie's mother side show itself.

"We arrested a CIA mole who betrayed Sarah's team, the head of a terrorist for hire group and a terrorist who activated a dirty bomb in the middle of the city." It was almost shocking to Sarah how quickly he crumbled. She'd have to ask Ellie for advice if she ever had to interrogate Chuck.

Ellie's eyes widened, putting a hand to her mouth again. "Oh god."

"Everyone's fine," Chuck assured her. "I disarmed the bomb and Sarah and Casey and the rest of Sarah's old team arrested everyone."

" _YOU_ disarmed a bomb?"

Chuck shrugged. "It's not the first time I did. I think it's my third now. Though it was my first dirty bomb."

Ellie gaped at him, then turned and poured herself another glass of wine to the brim which she spent a few seconds gulping down. Setting the glass back down she wiped her mouth and turned to Chuck. "Don't you ever-EVER-go near a bomb ever again."

"It's not like I had a choice!" He sat up, groaning at how he suddenly felt like he was twelve again. "Look, it was in the middle of thousands of people. No one else could disarm it and if I didn't then we all would have died and millions of people would have been caught in it."

"I thought you were supposed to protect him," Ellie said harshly to Sarah.

Before she could answer he did. "She does. She was the only one who treated me like a human being instead of some computer. She was the only one who believed me when no on else would. She's the only one who fought to make sure they didn't give up on me and put me in a bunker somewhere. She protected me from being made to leave you."

Ellie stared at him for a moment, then turned to Sarah with a solemn smile. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be," she said shaking her head.

"I choose to help them, Ellie," said Chuck. "Just like I choose to help people as the Piranha. I do good with them. I help people, even more than I ever did as the Piranha. I matter with them. I know you'll want me to stop…" He took a breath to steady himself before meeting her gaze and saying unwavering, "But I'm not stopping."

"Chuck," she said reaching out to grab his hand on the table. "This is too dangerous. I-I can't lose you. We're all we have."

"And I'll never be able to repay you for all you've done for me," Chuck said placing his hand over hers on his. "I can never really express how important you are to me. But I need this. I need to help people, and not just because I'm being forced to because of the Intersect. I know I can help people, and if I don't when I know I could then I hold some of the blame for the bad that happens."

"No you don't, Chuck," Ellie said squeezing his hand and shaking her head.

"I'd feel I did, and I don't know that I could live without doing something. Part of the reason I chose security as a cover is because even when this is done, when Orion finally gets the Intersect out of me, I know I won't be able to go back to being the guy I was. At least I'll be able to continue down that path and help people. And right now I can help a lot of people. I can help them take out the rogue group. I can maybe even help find Morgan's killer."

The flicker of pride in Ellie's face faded as she asked, "Is that part of this too?"

"Kind of," he answered warily. "The man who killed Morgan, he asked was asking me about Orion."

"Back then?" Ellie shook her head. "Before you even got the Intersect?"

"Orion says he was trying to do what I do," Chuck said with a shrug, "what the Piranha does. He found out about us, about Mom and Dad leaving, but when he tried to help us one of the people looking for him must have found out so they tracked me down and tried to question me thinking I was involved with him somehow."

"Who would…" Ellie's brow sank. "They were CIA, weren't they?"

Chuck looked proud of his sister for piecing it together on her own. "He thinks so, but I haven't been able to track him yet. I've been searching their files but can't find a match."

Ellie sat in silence for a minute, crossing her arms and legs before uncrossing them and turning to Chuck. "I want to meet Orion."

Chuck and Sarah exchanged surprised looks before he shook his head. "I haven't even met him, El. Only talked to him on a laptop he sent me."

"Then I want to talk to him too."

"Why?" asked Chuck.

"Because the way you talk about it makes it sound like the Intersect is some kind of program, but it's in your brain."

"It is."

"Except the brain isn't a computer," she said rolling her eyes. "The brain is the brain. Orion might be a good programmer, but I know the brain. If he's adding or removing anything from your head, I'm making sure he doesn't hurt you when he does. And you and I are going to the hospital and I'm running you through every scan I can."

Sarah shared Chuck's surprise. "You want to help Orion?"

"I want to help Chuck," Ellie said rising from her chair. "I can't protect you on your missions, but I can protect your brain."

As Sarah watched Chuck rise and hug his sister who vowed to help him handle the Alpha Intersect, across the country alarms wailed in the facility housing the Beta Intersect. Bodies littered the halls as a trio of masked men entered an SUV which sped from the site.

Pulling off his balaclava, Hugo Panzer looked to the two in the back. "Hand it over."

One of the men pulled a rectangular device from the bag on his hip, handing it to Hugo, who observed the disc at the center which reminded him of a hard drive. The driver glanced over asking, "You sure that's the right thing?"

"It's the Cipher," Panzer said with a nod, keeping his eyes on t he driver as his right hand came around his seat and fired two bullets into the chest of each man in the back seat. "Dump the car. I'll call it in."

* * *

 **AN:**

The 'if I do nothing then I'm the blame' thing is one of the things I loved by the MCU Spider-Man in Civil War. A nice take on 'great power-great responsibility' without those words.

I considered just having Colt steel the Cipher, but figured I'd include the Ring. I think I'm going to change up how the Ring and Fulcrum function a bit to make The Ring and the Elders more interesting, at least to me. As I said previously I think Fulcrum is basically fine, but hopefully I can make the Elders a bit more interesting as I hope to do with Quinn and some others.


	30. Never Be An Agent

**CHAPTER 30**

After their talk and Ellie agreeing to hold off telling Devon any of it since he was awful with secrets and lies, Chuck returned to his boring days in white pants. Occasionally one of the Buy More people would stop by, but once they realized Chuck wasn't going to be giving them free yogurt their presence faded.

Without much else to occupy his time, Chuck focused studying for the analyst tests. It wasn't just his need to help that was making him give up game time to look over files clearly written by robots, but the idea of being more than an asset. If he passed the test then surely it wouldn't be hard to convince them to make it official. He doubted the higher ups would ever respect him, but maybe he could get paid and figure out away to convince them to either ignore him and Sarah or that their being together was beneficial. And proving he could be useful beyond the Intersect and keeping them from putting a bullet in him wouldn't hurt.

It was almost two weeks after telling Ellie the truth when Chuck came up and laid down after another day that left him wondering how doing nothing could be exhausting only to hear beeps from his desktop. Sitting up he saw the screen was black with ' **CHUCK** ' written across it.

"Orion?" he asked looking at the screen, which suddenly was replaced by the coded silhouette.

"Hello, Chuck. I hope the Governor arrived."

"It did," he said holding up his wrist. "I could feel it working the second I put it on and haven't had it off much since."

"I'm glad. I'll try to make others in case that one breaks."

"That would be great, but we have other stuff to talk about."

Orion nodded. "I hope everything alright?"

"Some things have changed but they're great," Chuck assured. "First I should ask if you've made any progress on the upgrade or removal?"

"Some," said Orion. "The removal is still proving difficult to grasp. I think I may need certain equipment I don't have access to at the moment before I can complete it, but it's still awhile before I need to worry about that. As for the upgrades, I've been compiling data for some language modules. Once I have a few more I'll work on encoding them for an upload."

"Great, but…" Chuck took a breath in preparation of which he imagined would be a bit of a hassle. "I told Ellie about you and she wants to help."

Orion stared at him through his sunglasses, but Chuck had a sense he was a bit angry. "You told your sister? Why would you do that?"

"I told her everything. Me and Sarah told her all about the Intersect, you, The Piranha."

"You told her about-" Orion shook his head, "Agent Walker knows you're the Piranha?"

"She was the first person I told."

Orion gaped for a moment, then sighed. "You've put Ellie in danger telling her-"

"No, I haven't. She'd be in danger not knowing. This way she knows to look out for people who come around asking odd questions, can warn us they're around, and if she's ever captured knows something so they won't just kill her because she doesn't." His voice was steel as he said, "You want to complain about her being involved then you shouldn't have gotten us involved, but we have been since before Morgan died, only now we know it."

Orion's head sank and he sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Chuck exhaled, cooling off. "She wants to help us. She said the way the Intersect works sounds like you treated it like a program, but she knows how the brain works. We went and did a bunch of scans at the hospital."

"They can-"

"I wiped the records afterward. It was all off book. She wants to help rework the upload so it does less damage." Chuck sat back in his chair. "I thought I'd give her the laptop you sent so you can communicate with her directly. Clearly you can contact me in other ways, and I'll still have my other one."

Orion seemed to smile briefly. "Perhaps with her help we can speed up the removal program's completion."

"Any chance we can get the upgrades sooner?" Chuck asked with a laugh. "I'm supposed to be taking some analyst tests soon and want to-"

"You're what?" Orion snapped.

"I'm taking analyst tests. I thought the upgrade could help."

"They're making you an agent?" Orion asked, anger in his voice.

"Not really. Just seeing if I can work as the team's unofficial analyst, but I figured if I do well I can convince them to-"

"Don't, Chuck. You're not like them."

Chuck's brow knit. "I know, but I can still help."

"You're already helping more than you need to. Let the agents handle the rest. Just focus on your own life and your sister's."

Chuck's jaw shifted slightly. "Can you get the upgrades done in the next few days or not?"

"No, but Chuck, I-"

"Then worry about working with Ellie," he said getting out of his chair, "I can handle myself."

Orion watched Chuck go to his closet to get the Orion computer for Ellie, his frown unnoticed on the screen before he disconnected the call. Once Ellie got home Chuck gave her the computer, which she put in her bag for now since Devon was home. "I'll try to talk to him at the hospital tomorrow."

"Don't forget to use the detector I gave you," he said, having given her the first he made while keeping his newer model.

The next day she'd managed to make contact with Orion and spent the night looking over files he'd sent on his computer. So for the first time in years both Bartowskis spent their nights studying.

It was the day of his first test that Chuck made his way to Casey's and found he and Sarah waiting for him. "You both here to make sure I don't cheat?"

Sarah shook her head while Casey grunted. "I wonder if you even could."

"That isn't part of the spy exams? Some elaborate test where the whole point is cheating without getting caught?"

Sarah snickered and shook her head. "No."

"I'll go get it setup," Casey said heading over to his computer, leaving Chuck and Sarah stood in his living room.

"You nervous?" she asked watching him rubbing his palms together.

Chuck shook his head. "Not really. More anxious, I think. Excited maybe."

"Excited for a test?" Sarah sighed. "You really are a nerd."

Chuckling, he shook his head. "No. Excited for what passing these will mean."

Her brow knit, Sarah asked, "What will they mean?"

Looking as though it were obvious, Chuck answered, "That I can be an agent."

"What?" she asked, putting on a stoic expression to keep her face from dropping.

"I pass this, prove to them I can be an analyst, and then all I have to do is convince them to make it official. Then I can be a real part of the team. I can be a real agent."

"No," she said making him meet her gaze. "You'll never be an agent."

Her unflinching tone made her words a dagger to the heart. Hearing it from her felt like the blade had been soaked in poison. He felt it spreading, the cracks stretching across him, so he pushed his lips up to support himself.

"Guess I'll just have to settle for being Batman," he said with a shrug, making his way to Casey at the desk.

"Alright," Casey said standing behind the desk and pulling the chair. "Come on, Chuck. Let's get you certified for mission planning."

Sarah had seen it. She'd saw the light ripped from his eyes, his fledgling smile crushed before he forced a bigger one to take it's place, but it was just a shell. And it was a shell she watched take his seat at the computer.

It was a shell who stood up two hours later, and told Casey as the NSA agent looked up from his paper. "I'm done. I passed."

"Good," Casey said folding the newspaper. "We'll do the next one tomorrow."

Chuck gave a slight nod. "I'm going to take a shower," he said walking straight out of the apartment, and by the time Sarah started toward the door he was already in his apartment.

Unfolding his paper again, Casey sat back in his chair. He didn't know what happened, but he knew something had, and that was enough for him to say, "Nice work, Walker."

After her knocks and calls went ignored she'd been tempted to pick the locks and go talk to Chuck but didn't want to risk it upsetting him, so she went back to her apartment. When he still wouldn't answer her calls that night she contemplated calling Ellie and having her force him to talk to her. Ever since the talk the women had met a few times to talk, and though Sarah had been careful to never admit to anything Ellie clearly knew Sarah cared for Chuck. The problem was he didn't seem to believe it as much as Ellie did.

Sarah didn't regret what she said, only how she said it. What she'd meant hadn't been in her words despite her words being what she wanted. It felt so typical for her to screw up something that seemed so basic, and should have been easy. She'd agreed with Bryce that she was bad at this stuff, but she'd been so good at it with Zondra.

The difference, she realized, was Chuck. He'd been there to support her through his little text messages, bolstering her. Despite him being right in front of her, she didn't have him supporting her when she was trying to talk to him, to let him know what she felt while staying on the line they had to walk.

When her alarm went off the next morning she nearly threw a knife through it, but then remembered who gave it to her and stopped. She'd already stabbed him in the back, no need to add insult to injury.

She didn't know how, but she was determined to figure out some way to make it up to him today and apologize. Knowing Chuck he'd brush it off and try to act like it was fine, but she'd make sure she figured out a way to make it right.

However when she arrived at Casey's that morning Beckman called them. Once they were in front of the screen and it came to life she told them, "The asset's testing will be put on hold. We have need of him."

Sarah almost winced. The test being stopped would hurt. "Should I bring him over then, General?"

"I'll get him," Casey said bowing his head before leaving.

Sarah kept her face stoic as she watched Casey cross the courtyard. She saw him knock on Chuck's door, and he answered it a few seconds later while buttoning his shirt. She could see him say, "Bit early, aren't you?"

"Test is canceled," Casey told him, and Sarah watched Chuck's face crumble as Casey told him they had a mission and made his way back to the apartment. Chuck followed behind, his brow sunken until he made it to the door and she saw him enter with an even expression, his bottom lip stuck out slightly as he tried to force a jovial smile.

"So what's the mish?" He asked walking over to the couch and turning to find General Beckman on screen.

"Someone broke into the secure facility housing the new Intersect," she told them.

"What?" Chuck asked, his shock real and clear while the agents hid theirs better.

"It is still in tact, but it wasn't finished. The thieves stole a key part of the Intersect computer." with the tap of a button a window appeared on the screen showing the stolen device. "It's called the Cipher. Consider it the brain of the Intersect. Without it all we have is a husk. We've been tracking it as best we can, and out Intel tells us it may be in the possession of the former KGB operative Sasha Banacheck. We believe she's in town to sell it."

"So if we think she's got it why don't we grab her and find out?" asked Casey.

"Sasha Banacheck was in a Bulgarian prison for seven years," Beckman said bringing up images of Banacheck killing people. "They got nothing out of her. The good news is one agent was able to get close. He's the reason she went away, and he knows more about her than anyone alive. That agent is Roan Montgomery."

"Crap," Casey said, earning looks from Chuck and Sarah, who fought of laughter "The guy hates me. My supervisor in operative training. Flunked me twice."

"Well, he's off the grid now. Use the Intersect to find Agent Montgomery."

"Aye, aye, General," Chuck said with a stiff salute. His voice dripping sarcasm.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Bartowski?"

"No Ma'am, General, Ma'am. Just ready to do my duty as the Intersect. Now what am I Intersecting?"

Beckman stared at him for a moment, then tapped a button bringing up an image of Roan Montgomery, and Chuck saw not only his address but quite a bit more of him than he'd have liked. Despite not changing Chuck's belief that no man looked good in a speedo, he'd been constantly surrounded by beautiful women.

Shaking his head Chuck inform them, "He lives in Palm Springs." Casey quickly jotted down the address he told them while asked. "Is that it?"

"It should prove helpful," Beckman said with a nod.

"Great," Chuck said clapping his hands. "Then if there's no need for the Intersect, the Intersect will go finish the shower it started. Intersect out!" With a parting nod to Beckman Chuck said, "General, Ma'am."

Casey and Sarah were baffled watching him leave and quickly return to his apartment as Beckman asked, "Is there a problem with the asset?"

"No, General," Sarah quickly assured, "I have the situation under control."

"See to it you do," Beckman said ending the call.

"We going to be okay here, Walker?" Casey asked while grabbing his things.

She stayed quiet all the way to Roan's house, where they found him passed out drunk and carried him to the car and up to Casey's room, but he was out of it. They tried everything but clearly he'd either been drugged or out on a bender. Sarah had stayed at Casey's all day waiting for him to wake up, trying not to stare out at the courtyard hoping to catch Chuck, but Roan never woke up so she went back to Maison23.

The next morning Chuck was still stewing as he shoveled some kind of cereal into his mouth. He hadn't even paid attention to what he poured in the bowl, nor did he really care as long as it shut his stomach up for a few hours. If they weren't going to let him take the test and he couldn't open the Orange Orange on his own then he'd fill his time as the Piranha. He was fine on his own there.

"Morning, Sunshine," Devon said leaning over to kiss Ellie as she poured her coffee across the table from Chuck. His suggestion of a shower quickie left Chuck grimacing as he forced himself to swallow the mouthful of cereal he had rather than regurgitate it like he wanted.

"Sorry, Chuck," Ellie offered him before looking to Devon. "And you know what? It would be nice if we had some romance on occasion."

"I got a good 42 minutes before I have to perform an emergency endotracheal intubation."

"That's very funny," she said drolly. She must've meant business because she started waving a finger around as she continued, "Do you realize you haven't taken me on one single romantic date since we've been engaged?"

"Took you out last week," he said eating a grape.

"To Arbies… with Chuck. It's not exactly every girl's dream. No offense, Chuck."

Chuck shrugged, looking into his brow. "I'm used to it," he said barely audibly, knowing any louder would throw Ellie into a panic.

Devon nodded. "I guess I've been remiss in the romance department."

"What we need to be is more like Chuck and Sarah," she said with a smirk as she turned to him.

Dumping the spoonful he'd taken he looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Every time you see her, your eyes light up." Her sincerity turned teasing as she asked, "I mean, how do you keep that spark alive?"

When he only gave an uncertain groan Devon turned to him. "Come on. What's the secret, bro?"

"You know what? We-We kind of just… You know, we pretend like we're not really dating. It forces me to… have to win her over again and again." Ellie cooed as he forced a smile before looking at the bowl, stabbing his spoon into the milky cereal and muttering through grit teeth, "And again."

"That's so sweet." Turning to Devon she told him, "Honey, see, all I'm talking about is an evening of wining and dining."

"I hear you babe. Mission accepted." Devon kissed her, smiling as he watched her take her coffee to their room and waiting until they heard the door close to turn toward Chuck. "Bro, you got to help me. I can't screw this up. She's been so busy lately, if I'm going to pull her away it has to be special."

Chuck realized part of what was keeping her busy was his fault. She was working with Orion. Chuck wouldn't be surprised if he found out she'd gone to her room to look over files or make notes. The least he could do to make up for butting into their time was help his brother-in-law out.

"Come on," Devon pleaded. "Ellie's told me stories of some of the stuff you did for Jill and the girls before her. You're out of practice, but you were good at it. Help me out here."

Chuck stared at him for a moment before putting on a dubious expression. "You know you're asking me to help you bang my sister, don't you?"

Devon winced. "Oof, didn't think of that. Sorry, bro, never-"

Chuck held up a hand as Devon started to get out of his chair. "Hold on, I'm kidding. It's fine."

"You sure?" Devon asked. "I don't want it to be weird."

"I've gotten numb to a lot of this back when she was still sending me out for tampons," Chuck said with a sigh, pushing his bowl away from him. "She was always clinical with that stuff."

"Comes with the job," Devon said, pride for Ellie in his smile as he sat back down.

"Yeah," Chuck said unenthused. "But she wants romance, right? So think about what else she wants. What does she like doing with you? What does she like to eat? If you're staying in then what's her favorite movie."

"I don't know," Devon said in a panic.

"Casablanca," Chuck told him quietly.

"Right," Devon sighed. "I knew that."

Chuck saw his brother-in-law-to-be's anxiety and felt sympathy for him, and envy. He wasn't in the limbo that Chuck was. He got to be with the most important person in his life. He was her equal, not only in their professional lives but in their personal life. They could be open with each other. They weren't limited by being under a microscope. Devon wasn't losing a battle with time until Ellie finally had enough of how stilted things were and realized how much better she was than him and left him in the dust. Ellie didn't have Bryce Larkin waiting in the wings to claim her and prove he was the better man for her.

He decided then that he would tap into some of what he'd imagined doing for Sarah. At least someone could get some use from it.

"Look if you're not sure what she wants… just go full blown cheesy romantic. It's generic, yeah, but it still shows you care, right? Go get a ton of rose petals and put them all through the apartment. Honestly if you think you have too much you probably need another third, you want it to be annoying and to find petals for the next month. Each time she finds one she'll be a bit annoyed, but she'll also remember what you did, all the effort you put in, and it'll brighten her day. Buy as many flowers are you can and put them all over. Load up the arms of the couch, but leave the cushions with just the petals so you can still sit. Load up the table between and around the settings. Make sure it's something fairly light but filling. Maybe even stuff you can share.

"If it's night make sure you have candles lit. Check them all beforehand too if they're scented. You don't want anything too strong, and you don't want ones that don't mix well or scents that clash. If you're not sure about what kind of music will get her in the mood throw on some soft jazz. Make sure it's nothing too heavy or it could pull you out of it. Lyrics are debatable, but if the singers got a good voice go for it. Just as long as it's not too loud because you want to be able to talk with her, and more importantly you want to be able to whisper.

"She wants romance, so dress up, but if it's home don't do too much. If you're in a suit or something she'll think you're going out and be disappointed you're not. Even if it's only for a second, that could give you a point against you that you don't need. If it's home keep it casual but nice. If it's a surprise try to let her know enough to dress nice instead of coming into everything in her scrubs. Casablanca's a good enough movie for this kind of stuff so go with it if that's what you're doing, otherwise maybe don't bother with a movie. Just spend the night talking until you're not."

Devon stared at Chuck as he spoke. It was almost clinical, his voice even, almost unemotional or detached before he took a breath and shrugged. "I'll assume you can handle the rest."

"I got it," Devon said with fervent nods.

"Just let me know when you're going to do it so I can busy myself. I don't want to hear whether you fail or succeed, and if you do either I doubt either of you will care to consider my delicate ears."

Devon chuckled as he got to his feet along with Chuck, who went to dump his bowl in the sink having lost his appetite. "I can't thank you enough, Chuck."

"I'm always happy to help, Devon," he said stopping beside him and patting Devon's shoulder, his lips pulled into a cautious smile. "It may not be official yet, but you're the only brother I got, so I'm always here for you."

Devon's face brightened before throwing his arms around Chuck, who choked on a laugh as the air was forced out of his lungs. Chuck returned the hug, just as Ellie walked into the room and paused, a grin stretching across her lips and eyes turning glassy at the sight.

When they broke apart and spotted here she beamed and rushed over, throwing an arm around each of them. "My boys," she said proudly.

* * *

 **AN:**

This is another fusion chapter so pardon if it's clashing more than usual.

I knew early on Seduction was one of the plots I'd move up timeline wise, but hopefully the new slant makes it near as interesting. Sarah's foot-in-mouth moment is going to resonate for a bit. As much as I liked Season Two, it felt very inconsistent with the relationship stuff. While they can be cathartic this won't be a fic where she has to crawl back to him, so to speak, so not much Sarah bashing intended or anything.

I'm not doing the Break Up's ending, but this is kind of what I wished happened afterward. I thought it would've been interesting to see Chuck pull away, try to act as cold to Sarah as she often did him.


	31. Killer Seduction

**CHAPTER 31**

When Agent Montomgery finally awoke and descended the stairs in one of Casey's better suits, Sarah was surprised at the change. Her amusement only grew when she noticed Beckman sitting up, brushing aside a nonexistent stray hair from her face as he said, "Hello, Diane."

"Hello, Roan," Beckman said as Casey and Sarah shared a look. No doubt about those rumors now.

"The only way to get to Sasha Banacheck is to seduce her," Roan told them.

"Well," Casey said sticking out his chest, "duty calls."

"Not you, Agent Frankenstein." Sarah failed to hide her smirk as Roan continued, "She'll peg you as CIA in an instant. We need someone innocuous. Someone with whom she can let her guard down. Essentially the last person in the world she'd ever suspect of being an agent."

Sarah's smile had faded the more he spoke and she realized who he was describing. She barely held back a grimace as she looked to Casey, who failed to hold his back.

Beckman was still smiling at Roan as she said lightly, "Well then the asset should be fine."

"Asset?" asked Roan, arching his brow and smirking.

"Charles Bartowski," Diane told him. "Agents, go retrieve him."

With a brief look to one another Sarah and Casey left the apartment. As they made their way to Chuck's door Sarah said, "I know she's thousands of miles away, but I'd still suggest spraying everything once we're gone."

"I might burn the bed just in case," Casey said knocking on Chuck's door. When the door opened a few seconds later and he saw Chuck dressed in jeans and a buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up Casey shrugged and waved him out of the house. "Let's go, lover boy. We need your services in a romantic capacity."

"Oh," Chuck said dryly, "that seems to be going around today. What's the occasion?"

"Agent Montomgery's awake and we have a mission," said Casey.

"Ah." Chuck said, nodding as he grabbed his keys and closed the door behind him, stepping into the courtyard. "So what's the deal with Agent Montgomery?"

"He's a legend in our department," Sarah explained. "An incredible spy. Real old school James Bond type."

"Overrated if you ask me," said Casey.

"What was the class that you failed?" asked Sarah.

"Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel," answered Casey.

"Yeah, in the academy," Sarah said leaning toward Casey with a teasing smirk, "we call it Seduction School."

Casey scoffed. "Yeah, like I need a class."

Entering the apartment Sarah cast a glance over her shoulder and noticed Chuck seemed almost disinterested. Any other day she'd imagine he would be excited to meet not only a legendary spy she'd just said was like James Bond, but one who taught other spies. But then she remembered she'd told him he would never be an agent. This probably felt a bit like eating chocolate in front of a starving man after what she'd said to him.

"Good afternoon, Charles," roan said extending his hand.

Instead of telling him it was Chuck, he just shook Roan's hand and nodded. "It's an honor to meet you."

Sarah realized Beckman was no longer on screen. Roan gave him appraising look and shrugged. "I can make it work."

"Sure," said Chuck with a passive shrug, "what are we making work?"

"We have to prepare you for your date tonight," Roan said with a grin. "Why don't we do some quick lessons?"

Casey grunted. "As much as I enjoy watching you embarrass yourself, I need to dig up as much as I can on your date and do all the prep. Think you can do this at your place?"

"Ellie and Devon are at work." Chuck shrugged and waved for them to follow as he went back across the courtyard.

Once they made their way to Ellie's Chuck showed Roan where the glasses were before leaning against the pillar while Sarah told him, "So, your date tonight will be with Sasha Banacheck."

His apathy vanished and his head snapped to her. "Um, I'm sorry. What? You mean previously tortured in a Bulgarian prison Sasha Banacheck?"

"Don't worry. Casey and I will be there for cover. Just approach her at the bar, get her to invite you up, and see if you flash on anything in her room."

"One small problem. Why is she gonna choose me?"

"Because you're not going to be you." Chuck held Sarah's gaze until Roan walked past her and continued, "You're going to be me. I'll teach you everything you need to know. First, the proper way to drink a martini. Hold by the stem, nod to the mark." He nodded to them, and they returned the nod. "Slowly tilt back." He slurped the liquor down like it was water. "A moment to learn, a lifetime to perfect." Pulling an olive off the toothpick he made his way to the island. "Let's go to work."

"His liver must look like camouflage," Chuck marveled quietly.

Pouring a freshly shaken martini, Roan held class as Chuck and Sarah sat on stool opposite him. "I need to see what I'm dealing with. Assume your partner is the mark. How would you seduce her?"

"That is an excellent question." He said with exaggerated wonder. When he turned to her though he saw her face and realized he was being a bit hard. Just because he was hurt didn't mean he had to hurt her. So he let out a breath and said lightly, "I would probably start with the, uh, bedroom eyes maybe."

Sarah watched his brow start rising and falling, pursing his lips slightly as his eyes focused in on hers. She was relieved to sense his mood had lightened, biting the inside of her lip as she started to grin.

"You know, the old Bartowski eyebrow dance. Then come at you like this, you know?" When he started to lean in she looked forward, silently fighting off a laugh before turning back to him. "Then I'd start firing the guns at you, you know." His smile turned genuine and victorious when he started firing finger guns at her rhythmically and she turned away to giggle. He'd made Agent Sarah Walker giggle like a high school girl. Never wanting it to end he continued in a mockingly slick voice, "Hey baby, what's up?"

"Don't encourage him," Roan chided her, making Sarah quickly pulled back her smile and sit up while Chuck furrowed his brow at the elder agent. "This isn't happy hour at Chili's. This is Sasha Banacheck."

"I don't know, I-I would probably, you know," he glanced at Sarah who seemed to nod as if encouraging him while Roan took the chance to take a drink, "I'd-I'd-I'd be myself, and I'd try to make her laugh a little bit, find a common cultural interest-music."

"Be yourself? You think a woman like this-" Roan motioned to Sarah, "-could ever fall for a guy like you?" He finished up by motioning to Chuck.

While Chuck turned his head toward her Sarah suddenly looked straight ahead, doing her best to keep her face blank. He could have been very flippant, cutting, maybe even hurtful. He could have made it abundantly clear how crappy he felt, but instead he shrugged. "I don't know. Baring any national security emergency, I think I might have a shot."

"Be reasonable. This is a gorgeous, sophisticated woman, and you're-"

"Passionate and-and sweet and caring," Sarah said quickly. Chuck was surprised and relieved. At times he felt overly needy desiring some kind of conformation so often, but maybe it was just because of how things were with them for now. Either way a compliment from her always felt great, but at that moment they felt like lifesavers thrown out to a drowning man.

"Really?" Roan rolled his eyes. "Tall, dark and caring. What a combo!"

 _Of course he would ruin that_ , Chuck thought turning to Roan with a grimace while Sarah said, "I didn't mean it like that. He-he has a lot to offer." Again Chuck was surprised, his annoyance fading as he turned to her.

"Fine. Let me see this caged passion." Tapping the olive against the glass Roan ordered, "Kiss him."

Her voice rose an octave exclaiming, "Excuse me?"

"I don't think that's necessary," He said sharing a look with her before turning to Roan, "at this particular juncture right now, Roan. I'm-I'm solid as a rock in that department."

 _Tell me about it_ , Sarah thought to herself as Chuck pounded the island counter to emphasize his words.

"What's wrong?" asked Roan. "Don't you find Agent Walker attractive?"

"Of course… I find her… attractive. It's just that I had a burrito earlier," he said incredulously, shrugging, "and I'm trying to be respectful."

"While I admire your chivalry, if you can't kiss her now what makes you think you're going to be able to kiss Sasha Banacheck when the entire mission is on the line?"

 _Damn it_ , Sarah thought, there was no escaping this. Roan was going to push until he saw it so Sarah turned to Chuck saying, "Chuck, it's okay."

"Really?" _Last time we kissed I almost went through a wall_ , he left unsaid.

"Yes." Sarah shook her head as if it were obvious, realized what she'd done and after a glance to Roan said more evenly, "Yes."

Chuck searched her face for a moment, then turned to Roan who arched his brow expectantly. With the way things were between them, both at the moment and in general, Chuck decided better safe than sorry. Slowly leaning toward her, he waited until her was close to turn his head just enough to peck her lips and swiftly retreat to his seat. "There."

"Perhaps I've moved too fast," Roan said setting his glass down to lean against the counter asking him, "Have you had intercourse before?"

"Okay, you know what? You're crazy. This is crazy. I don't need to take lessons from you." Chuck got out of his seat shaking his head. He had enough of CIA agents screwing with his life. He didn't need to sit here and be insulted by them too.

While Sarah put her chin in her palm to avoid getting involved, Roan wiped his hands. "Really? Maybe I picked the wrong agent," Roan walked around the counter to leave, declaring, "I'll get Agent Casey to kiss her."

"You really want me to kiss her?!" Chuck snapped, motioning to Sarah while his left hand found her wrist as she turned in her chair, surprising her.

Roan squeezed his eyes shut dramatically and took a breath saying, "Desperately."

 _Screw this. Screw him. Screw the CIA._ He had enough of this crap, so said through grit teeth, "Fine."

Chuck pulled her off the stool and to her feet, and as she stumbled released her wrist to pull her into a searing kiss. With one of his hands on her cheek and the other was on her back, Sarah found herself reacting instantly, without hesitation. Her left hand grasped the back of his head while her right held his arm, tracing her fingers up toward his hand on her cheek.

In all their kisses she had been the one to kiss him. She'd been the one to break and throw herself at him, but this time he had kissed her. It wasn't filled with the desperation of their first or the relief and overwhelming emotion of their second. It started off fairly chased until suddenly their mouths opened, tongues flicking against lips and tasting each other's lips and she was on fire. Each time their lips met sent a shock through them, pushing their temperatures higher and higher… until they remembered where they were and why this had started.

After standing with their mouths open and top lips still pressed against each others they pulled apart, lowering their hands while Chuck cleared his throat and looked to Roan. The agent stood looking between them, smiling genially as he looked to Chuck. "Bravo."

Chuck narrowed his eyes slightly, his lips pulled in as he fought to keep himself calm and cool rather than apologize like he wanted to. He couldn't believe he'd done that, but was thankful he did, which made him feel a bit worse about it. It had felt incredible, but he'd basically forced it on her.

Just as he was starting to regret it, he noticed in the corner of his sight Sarah staring wide eyed at Roan. She looked stunned, almost dazed before breaking it by looking at Chuck. "I better fix my lipstick," she said with unsmudged, slightly puffed lips as she nervously looked down and started to leave, "excuse me."

"Sure," said as coolly as he could while watching her leave.

Roan waited until she was out of sight before turning back to Chuck saying, "Something tells me that wasn't the first time that's happened."

Chuck had tried to fix some wrinkles on his shirt to remain calm when he looked up. "What? No. No. We're totally professional. That's… we work together."

"Don't worry, Charles," Roan said with an assuring nod and a wry smile. "I'll teach you how to get her, too. But first, we're gonna need more gin."

"Have at it," Chuck said waving to the kitchen.

It was almost two minutes before Sarah returned and when she did she noticed Chuck glance at her and fight back a proud grin. _That shit_ , she thought to herself. He knew what he'd done to her. He was practically gloating as he watched her walk into the kitchen and make his way back to the seat beside him.

It wasn't hard to figure out, and it was hard not to feel damn proud of himself. She could make excuses about how it was biological happenstance, but that would be a lie and he knew it. He'd made her retreat. He made her need almost two minutes to recoup. And best of all it was her he'd made feel and do those things. He could win an Olympic medal and not feel half as proud of himself as he did at that moment.

"Well, now that we know you can kiss we can move on," Roan said pouring himself another martini before he picked it up and grinned. "Sex."

Chuck choked, almost doing a spit take despite not drinking anything. Sarah's brow knit before rolling her eyes.

Roan laughed and shook his head. "I'm kidding, Charles. An innocent joke. No, the next part is the approach."

After another hour going over why the martini was the drink of choice and a dozen other mostly useless lessons, they departed to pick out his suit for the night. As the sun set he made his way over to Caseys to begin prep for the mission, his date with a KGB killer.

"Crap," Chuck said as they were preparing for their mission in Casey's.

"Something up?" Casey asked sitting beside one of their equipment bags.

"Devon's asking me to make myself scarce tonight. He's going through with his romantic night with Ellie."

"That's why you said it was going around," Sarah noted with a nod. "He asked you about it, didn't he?"

"And of course I helped him," he sighed.

"That's sweet," Sarah said reaching over to fix his tie.

"Yeah," Casey said unzipping his bag, "real sweet helping the guy stick it to you sister."

"He helped him plan a romantic evening," Sarah said, then looked to Chuck, "right?"

"No I threw him a condom and told him to swing away," Chuck rolled his eyes. "She was complaining he wasn't romantic enough so he asked me and I just gave him some basic advice."

Once Casey gave them the ear pieces and mics, he went to load up the weapons, leaving Sarah and Chuck alone. Adjusting his ear he said, "Well, it may not be the steamiest, but we probably have the strangest relationship in Los Angeles."

"I doubt that," said Sarah. "Harry Tang's married isn't he?"

Chuckling, he relented. "Good point."

"Tonight will be fine. I wouldn't take Roan's advice too seriously. Just be yourself."

"I doubt Chuck Bartowski's gonna be charming anyone."

After adjusting his tie she said, "Why not? Worked on me."

Chuck felt relief wash away the weight on his chest, letting him match her smile. Why couldn't things be like this all the time?

Walking to them Roan began, "We need to talk about protection."

Chuck shook his head. "I don't think it's gonna get that far, Roan."

"I mean a gun," he said pointedly. "Why do you think she's known as the Black Widow?"

"She's African-American and her husband died," he offered coyly.

"Because she kills all her mates."

Well at least Chuck's current streak made that unlikely. His mood wasn't helped when he arrived at the hotel and took a moment to look himself over in a mirror hearing Roan say over the ear piece, "If he survives the night it'll be a miracle."

It didn't help that Roan's four pronged assault was a load of crap either. It was first clear when he guided Chuck to his approach of Sasha Banacheck without any tip on how to do so.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" Chuck asked, and when she only looked at him he took a seat. "I'll take that as a no. Charles Carmichael. And you are?"

"Bored."

 _Don't say 'hello, Bored, I'm Chuck'_. "Well, maybe I can change that. Garcon!" After snapping his fingers he told the waiter, "Yes, sir, please, two ice-cold dirty martinis, three olives. Thank you."

"That's very nice, but I no longer drink."

"Doesn't drink? That's absurd. How is this boy supposed to seduce her without alcohol?" Roan asked, really making sure Chuck's confidence was at it's peak.

"Don't worry, Chuck. It'll be fine," Sarah assured.

"I should probably cut back, too. Lot of calories in those martinis."

"Enjoy your martinis, Mr. Carmichael." With that Banacheck left to the bar Casey was tending.

"It's okay, Chuck. Don't get discouraged," Sarah told him cheerily. He wondered how she could sound like that. He'd be miserable seeing her try to flirt with someone else. Was it because she knew he'd fail? Because he could never be an agent?

"This is just round one," Roan told him. "You're calm, confident, and charming."

"Yeah, apparently not. She left after 12 seconds."

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Roan concluded, "That's a victory."

"Okay, Chuck, here we go," said Sarah.

"A woman wants a man to take control. Even though she won't say it, she wants to be rescued."

"Actually, that's not true, Chuck. Some women prefer a man who can take a backseat."

Chuck could almost hear her smile over the radio, but he couldn't help a stray thought that it was placating. She's reacted so strongly when he took control in the kitchen and kissed her. She hadn't reacted like that to the other kisses. The first one she fled afterward and the second she pushed him away. It was the third one that had her leave, probably wishing she kept fresh clothes in his room.

In a fraction of a second he wondered if she was just saying that because that's what she thought he was. If that's all she thought he could be. He was never the guy who made the move. He wasn't the one who rescued the girl or took control. For so long he'd been passive to everything in his life and that was how she saw him. Behind all those thoughts was another telling him it wasn't really what she wanted, just what she said to try and help him as she had the entire time, because what she really wanted was that guy. The guy he wasn't. He would never be an agent. Not to her.

"I'm not talking about you, darling," he heard Roan say over the mics. "I'm talking about the Black Widow."

"So am I. Maybe he doesn't need to try and pretend to be someone else. I promise you, Chuck Bartowski on his own can seduce this woman."

For a moment Chuck considered doing it. Roan's method had failed once already and so far sounded like all the same crap guys at the frat used to try. He could just try to do it the way he wanted, try it as himself. It might even help his floundering confidence, and a petty part of him thought it might make Sarah take him seriously, but he realized he didn't want to.

Chuck didn't want Sasha Banacheck to be the one he picked up at a bar. Instead he thought of the club in Rio, smiling at the gorgeous blonde in the white dress and asking her if she came there often. It felt much better to him, not tainted by his pettiness and hurt feelings, but it also seemed just about impossible at the moment, and just like in Rio he had a mission to focus on.

He tried Roan's playing into her love of St. Tropez, and though he saw the obvious setup of her mentioning Antoine he couldn't exactly say as much or look it up. Though unsurprised it failed, at least Sarah was quick to look it up and tell him about Marcel.

He listened to her talk a bit about her travels before going into the few anecdotes he had as someone who had taken his first trip out of the states weeks earlier on a mission where he spent most of his time at a hotel, in a van or defusing a dirty bomb. Banacheck was eating it up, or maybe just acting the part, but either way she had an arm over his shoulders and was facing him, leaning in to talk when he heard Roan ask Sarah, "So how long have you and Charles been cavorting?"

"You mean, how long have we been working together?" She corrected.

"Don't play coy. You have feelings for him. I mean real, non-spy emotions."

Chuck pulled in his lips to contain himself. _Oh god_ , he thought, he's actually just confronting her about it. Some part of him knew she'd never admit it. She'd likely deny her hair was blonde if someone asked about it, but Chuck was flooded by hope that she would slip. And as it always seemed to do with her, hope died as Sarah's dismissal.

"Don't be ridiculous. What, because I'm protective of him as an asset?"

Casey glanced at Chuck, seeing him look down, his cheek pulling in slightly as he bit it before looking to Banacheck with a forced smile. It was a miracle the kid didn't crumble with how often she took a hammer to him. But he stayed on mission and went into some story about croissants.

"No," said Roan. "The way you kissed him."

"I think you've had too much to drink."

"No such thing."

Suddenly Chuck heard a static buzz and rubbed his ear, laughing as he continued, "So actually, it was invented by a Hungarian baker to commemorate the defeat of the Turks. And that is the true history behind the croissant. That's just a little pastry trivia for you."

She had moved closer to him, her breast brushing his arm while her hand rubbed the opposite shoulder. "You are a fountain of information, Mr. Carmichael."

"Well," he said with a humble shrug.

Then she leaned in and whispered to him, "Quand etiez vous a Paris pour la derniere fois?"

Three things came to mind quickly. First, if she wasn't likely to kill him he might have found an appreciation for the french language. Second, he should have pushed Orion about getting him the language modules because, third, he was screwed. And not in the fun way that would mean she would try to kill him, so ultimately not very fun with her way.

Having no knowledge of French words beyond what Dexter's Lab taught him, he looked to Casey, who hadn't heard. She grabbed the back of his head, making her look at her as she repeated the words, but still may as well have been gibberish.

He knew it would fail, but he had to try something, so swung for the fences by saying, "Enchante. And what bands are you into?"

As if he couldn't feel more awful seeing her start to get up as he'd failed his mission, the static in his ear ended as Sarah declared firmly, "-I assure you I have no feelings for Chuck. He is just an asset." His head snapped forward as if he'd been kicked, which the one from Lizzie had hurt less than hearing that just as he failed. "Okay we're back up. Can you hear us?"

Sarah's question came just as Banacheck walked around him saying, "Good night, Mr. Carmichael."

"Mission failed. Black Widow's on the move," Casey said into his watch as she left Chuck alone on the bar stool.

"Great. You know, I hope you're happy," Sarah said loudly in his hear. For a moment he wasn't sure if she was angry with him or Roan. "I told you, he's an analyst, not a spy!"

 _Ah, the good ol' Bartowski Curse_. Always there to kick him while he's down, and then throw in a light stabbing just to top it off and give it some color.

Chuck slumped forward, slamming his head against the bar with a groan as Casey shook his head and said into his watch, "Okay everybody let's pack it up."

Leaping off the stool Chuck asked, "Roan, what's the fourth prong of the famous assault?" God that sounds awful. Does it have to be an assault? Could it be a courting or a dance?

"The mission if over, Charles. It's too dangerous. You're not ready for this."

"I'm doing it," he said firmly with an unspoken, with or without your help. "What is it?"

"Be a bastard."

No. It couldn't be. "When you say bastard, you mean…?"

"I mean not you, Chuck. Not sensitive or caring or sweet. Be everything you're not. Be Carmichael."

Jeez, he was right. It was like back at the frat with. At least he didn't call it negging, but if that's what it took then so be it. With how he was feeling he could definitely be a bastard. "Hey Missy!"

"Don't call her Missy." _Hey, be glad I didn't call her bitch or worse_.

"Yes, Mr. Carmichael," she said without stopping, her guards on either side of her as she strutted toward the elevator.

"I just want to tell you, you're a fool."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I don't think I will. See you're heading up to your room right now to get ready for bed. Floss, creams, maybe watch a little TV. And then just because you drift off to sleep you're going to have one final, terrifying thought."

"Really? What's that?"

"That you passed up an evening with the greatest lover you'll ever know."

She turned to him in front of the elevator door. "And who might that be?"

"Oh, you're looking at him, sister." _Bastard_ , he reminded himself, _not sassy_. Cocky bastard. "A man trained in the art of seduction. A man who has traveled the world, sampling women of every different culture and creed. So I will offer one final time before boarding my jet and heading off to an undisclosed rendezvous, of which I am already late. Can I buy you a club soda?"

Her face scrunched as she shook her head slightly. "No thank you."

"Okay, I just thought I'd ask. Have a good night," he said turning to the hotel entrance opposite the elevator.

"But you can take me up to my room and make mad, passionate sex to me."

The elevator dinged as he went wide eyed and heard Roan in his ear. "I've still got it."

After turning to her with a coy look he followed her into the elevator, where she his coat, pulling him into a kiss. Of course as she tried to devour his lips he saw Casey and a gaping Sarah just before the doors closed and the elevator rose.

While he'd always been self conscious about PDA, he'd enjoyed an elevator kiss or two in his time, but found it hard to enjoy when his partner was likely to kill him if her lips went anywhere south of his neck. He tried to play it cool once they separated and she led him to her room, leaving him to make himself a drink while she went to change.

After flashing on her knife and telling the guards outside the door that if the hotel room was knocking they were having sex, he pleaded for them to come save him. Of course roan somehow turned it into a story of his conquests of some Thai princess, but eventually he told him to go out to the balcony. There he looked over the rail and saw only a large drop to a pool surrounded by lots of concrete.

"Okay, now what?"

"I want you to take a bed sheet, tie it around your waist, climb up on the railing and leap off the ledge."

Chuck saw quite a few things wrong with that plan. The sheet wouldn't be long enough to change the impact significantly. With his luck he'd end up dangling as she pulled him up and slit his throat. But through it all, the thing that made his stomach twist as he said it through grit teeth, "I'm not a real spy. I don't leap."

"There you are," Banacheck said sauntering toward him in a leopard print negligee. He was but a man, and while she may have been primed to kill him, her breast were innocent and he couldn't help noticing them. Or the circular thing hanging from a gold chain right between them. A thing that pulled at information buried deep in his mind, and he flashed on the Cipher. Just as he came out of it she asked, "It's a little chilly out there, hmm?"

"No, not at all," he offered, trying to think of how he'd get it off her. The Cipher at least. Not the negligee. Not that he'd complain, but still. "It's quite pleasant tonight."

After waving a finger for her to join him which he was reluctant to do, she moved closer. "Come on," she said reaching down to unbuckle his belt. "Why so shy, hmm?"

"Well, um, well, cause we just kind of met, and uh-" She removed his belt and slung it around his neck, and he rapidly said, "I'm in this weird place with someone right now."

She stepped against him and started whispering in his ear. "I'm going to do things to you you never, never ever dreamed possible."

While he felt her hand going up his back, he let his go up hers. "Well, I have a very vivid imagination."

"Hello, Roan," she said just as he undid the back of her necklace. "You shouldn't have a sent a boy to do a man's job."

"Get out of there!" Roan yelled in his ear as Chuck pocketed the Cipher, "Now!"

Backing away from her he held his hands up. "No-no, wait, wait! Wait, wait, wait. Why would you…" He saw the knife in the hand that had been going up his back and swiftly pulled the balcony doors closed. "Oh god that's a huge knife!" Pulling the belt off his neck he started tying it through the handles as he pleaded, "Look you don't want to do this. I'm a young guy."

"Don't beg for your life, Mr. Carmichael. You have nothing to offer."

"Well," he said pulling the Cipher from his pocket and holding it up to her, "I have this."

She gasped as he turned asking, "Roan, how did Thailand work again?" He'd climbed onto the railing, one hand on the balcony above. "Roan?" Chuck looked into the room and saw Banacheck opening a drawer. "Roan!" He watched her slide it back to chamber a round and groaned, pulling the Cipher from his mouth.

He was on his own on a balcony with a gun being turned on him, so he jumped. Flailing his arms as he watched the ground grow larger, Chuck realized he wasn't going to make the pool. It was further than he'd thought or he was just too weak to make the leap. He imagined it was probably the later.

For a moment he started to consider all the things he would as he fell to his death, but then he realized his trajectory was leading him to a poolside mattress where a couple were laying. "Sorry folks!" He yelled a split second before he hit the mattress, bouncing between the yelping couple before climbing off the bed. "Enjoy your night!"

Chuck fled the poolside area, making his way around the hotel, back toward the van. Running down the back path he felt a hint of petty pride. He leapt, just like a real agent would. "Sarah, please tell me somebody saw that! Leaped from the balcony, lands with a flourish. And the Russian judge gives it a nine-point-four. Oh, and by the way I have a little thing called the Cipher if anyone's interested."

"Yes, Mr. Carmichael," Banacheck said over the radio, "I'm very interested." He came to a stop before she continued, "If you ever want to see your fellow agents alive again, meet me tomorrow with the Cipher. Sixth and Alameda, Ten PM. Come alone."

"Roan?" he said suddenly realizing the van wasn't there. "Roan?"

He stood there for five seconds. In that time he was angry at Banacheck, worried for his team, and pissed at Roan. He was a CIA legend? The guy who ran away with their van? No wonder Fulcrum was turning agents. Their legends were cowards who are about as useful as a microwaved dildo. Why the hell would anyone want to be associated with the CIA if this was who taught them what to be?

Sarah said he'd never be an agent, but it seemed she was the only decent one. So it wouldn't be agents who saved them. It would be Chuck Bartowski… And The Piranha.

* * *

 **AN:**

Though mostly canon stuff the context shift with stuff like this is fun to write. Also in case people haven't noticed, I suck at chapter titles, especially since trying to use episode title pieces in chapter titles. I think the only one I liked was Hollow VICtory from Crown Vic, but hopefully they're not too bad.

Also Chuck in button ups with rolled sleeves seemed to be his going out shirt, so I've been putting him in those instead of tees as a way of him possibly subconsciously trying to dress to impress.


	32. Rozes Assault

**CHAPTER 32**

Roan Montgomery was surprised to see Chuck Bartowski stride into the courtyard at Echo Park full of determination he thought impossible for the man. Sat in the bushes off to the side and nursing a cigarette he called out, "You know she's going to kill them."

Chuck turned on him, his brow furrowed. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to take my chances then." After a breath he crossed his arms saying, "It would be nice to have some help saving them."

"They knew what they were getting into," Roan said dismissively, rising from his chair and stepping around the flora. "That's the game we play. If you show up there will be three dead agents instead of just two."

"I'm not an agent," he said shaking his head. "But that's it? What happened to being the world's greatest spy?"

"That was a long time ago," he held up a hand as if tossing it behind him before stepping around Chuck. "Roan Montgomery is not the man you see before you." Turning back to Chuck he said, "My life may be boring and cowardly but I'm alive. That's more than most in my line of work can claim."

"They said you were a legend," Chuck said shaking his head, disappointment clear in his voice. "How can you just sit there and watch them die?"

Stepping toward him Roan answered, "Because I'm not in love with one of the agents."

"I'm not…" That was a lie he couldn't finish.

He'd known for a while, though he couldn't admit it. At first it was just fear of overstepping, then it was just something that he tried to ignore, something that he tried not to do, something he hated because it wouldn't fade even when she hated him, and had become something he just couldn't say because it might get her taken from him… but it was there. It was always there. Chuck Bartowski loved Sarah Walker. She didn't, couldn't, wouldn't feel the same for him and that was his own personal curse.

"I care about them," he said carefully, remembering the cameras in the courtyard, "I care about both of them…" He let out a breath and shrugged. "Besides, we heard what she said, okay? To her I'm just an asset."

"No, you're not," Roan said softly, shaking his head. "Trust me. The lady doth protest too much." He spared him a half smile before stepping forward and meeting his eyes. "But Charles, you have to ask yourself… is she worth dying for?"

When Roan stepped past him as if having made a point, Chuck stared ahead, declaring with unwavering certainty, "Yes."

"Poor boy," Roan said with a sigh as he came to a stop. Turning to Chuck he said loudly, "Lesson number one of being a spy! Never fall in love."

"Well then I'm glad I'm not a spy." Chuck walked toward Casey's apartment adding, "and you're not much of a legend."

Standing in front of Casey's door, Chuck took a breath before dashing forward and turning his shoulder into the door. Roan brought a hand to his face watching the tall man bounce off the door, stumbling back. However instead of embarrassment, frustration painted his features before Chuck charged forward and threw his foot into the handle. Wood splintered around the lock as the door flew open.

Chuck hurried in as an alarm started beeping, quickly finding the box on the wall and pulling the panel off, leaving the exposed innards. Roan had moved to the doorway, watching as Chuck scanned it briefly then twisted a pair of metal pins on the board and ripped off a wire, causing the beeping to stop.

Going to the computer, Chuck ignored the password prompt, bringing up a command window. Roan flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out before stepping into the apartment. Barely a minute had passed before Chuck suddenly looked up toward the television as it came to life. At first it was black with ' **CONNECTING…** ' across it, but then the screen filled with the empty and darkened office of Diane Beckman.

"How the hell…" He muttered quietly, turning to Chuck when he clicked his tongue, tapping a button which ended the forced connection and finally sinking into the chair.

Roan made his way to the computer, closing Casey's door as best he could. "What are you doing?" he asked over the incessant click of keys.

"Saving my team," Chuck said without breaking his narrowed gaze.

"From behind a computer?" Roan waited for a response but it didn't come. After a minute of clicks he asked, "What did you mean when you said legend?"

"It's what they said," Chuck said not breaking his pace. "You were great. Once."

Chuck suddenly stood up, tapping a button as the printer started and he walked over to the bookshelf across from the kitchen. Roan moved to the printer, seeing that it was printing out a map with a red dot and an address on the side. "Is that where they are?" asked Roan. "A motel?"

"She booked room two thirteen," he said as he started pulling books off the shelf, dropping them to the floor.

"What are you-" Roan's answer came when Chuck pulled a book which stopped with an audible click.

With a laugh Roan watched the shelves slide to the side, revealing a wall housing a dozen different firearms. Chuck grabbed a small bag, pulling a sub machine gun off the wall along with two pistols which he stuck in the bag. After a moment of searching he spotted the lone tranquilizer pistol and tucked it into his waistband.

"I see you're planning on dying in a blaze of glory," Roan said crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

Chuck glanced back to Roan while shoving extra magazines and boxes of bullets into the bag. "I'm going to give her one chance to let them go. I'm going to try and lure her out while I do, but if she doesn't fall for it I'll pull the fire alarm. Whoever comes out is getting shot. If they still don't I'll flashbang the room," he said tossing a pair of cylindrical grenades in the bag. "If I can get in the room I'll get the real guns to Sarah and Casey so they can handle them. If the window isn't open I'll wait for morning and take them out then. If they order breakfast, or if anyone does, I'll knock him out and when they open the door for the food I'll shoot them and flashbang the room and tranq the rest while they're blind."

Chuck slung the bag over his shoulder, tapping a button which caused the shelves to slide back, hiding the gun wall as he slipped extra tranq magazines into his pockets and took two burner phones. "Whatever happens, I'm getting back Sarah and Casey."

Roan sighed, pushing off the wall and walking over to cut off Chuck's path, holding the printout toward him. "You're determined to risk you life for these people?"

"They do it for me," he said taking the map.

"Then perhaps we should revise your plan. Come up with something that doesn't get us killed."

"Us?" Chuck arched his brow.

Roan shrugged. "I say we reset the meet. Send her a phone and tell her to meet us at a new location. Somewhere we control."

"Nope," Chuck said shaking his head. "I'm going now, with or without you. My plan isn't changing. If you come you're just another set of hands, maybe a gun."

Roan sighed. "Fine. It's your funeral."

"And not yours?"

"Sasha and I have a history," Roan said with a smirk. "I'm sure she'll take me alive despite herself." _And Diane will get me out_ , he thought.

At the Rozes Inn Sasha Banacheck watched as her guards finished setting the captured agents to the chairs in their room, their arms cuffed behind their backs. "Your Agent Carmichael was amusing. His whole act, it stunk of Roan. Was any of it him?" When Casey grunted into his gag, she nodded. "So what is he like then? He seemed a coward. Is he even an agent?"

Sarah started talking into her gag, so Banacheck nodded to her guard who pulled it from her mouth. With a disgusted groan she looked to Banacheck. "He's the best in the world."

"And I haven't heard of him?"

"The best agents stay dark," Sarah said with a haughty smile, "but I guess you wouldn't know that."

When Casey grunted Banacheck waved a hand and Sarah's gag was placed back in her mouth while Casey's was removed. "Do you agree?" asked Banacheck.

"I think you're gonna regret not taking him up to your room, showing him a good time and giving him the Cipher," said Casey.

"A good time?" She chuckled, stepped forward and brushing her index finger along his cheek. "Perhaps you would like to have a good time?"

Casey sneered. "No thanks. I've had my fill of KGB agents," he said thinking of a raven haired former KGB agent who'd taken his gun years earlier.

Banacheck's brow arched. "Is that so? Anyone I know?"

"Doubt you ran in the same circles. She wasn't a murdering piece of garbage," said Casey.

Banacheck waved a hand and Casey had his gag put back in. "You two bore me. Should we-"

A soft melody cut her off, making Banacheck roll her eyes and hold out her hand. A second later one of the guards handed over her phone, and Banacheck answered, "Yes?"

"Hey Sasha."

Shock painted her smirk. "Mr. Carmichael."

Casey and Sarah went wide eyed, glancing at each other, trying to listen in as Chuck spoke. "Hey. Are you near a computer or phone at all?"

"Why?" she asked, turning and pointing to a bag across the room. The guard rushed over, pulling the laptop from it and turning it on. "How did you even get this number, Mr. Carmichael?"

"It wasn't very hard. Now do you have a computer with you?"

Banacheck put the phone on speaker, setting it down as she typed her password. "I'm at a computer."

"Good. So let's start. Give me Agent Casey and Agent Walker. In exchange I'll give you four million seven hundred thirty four thousand eight hundred forty six dollars and eighty seven cents."

While both agents shared in the confusion of the others, Casey noticed Sarah seemed to catch on, her eyes widening as she sucked in a breath, staring at the phone. Banacheck had leaned against the table holding the laptop. "That is very specific."

"It's the money for your Swiss account," said Chuck, "minus the penny I left you." Casey's head snapped to the phone as anger replaced Banacheck's apathy. Hearing her start to type Chuck added, "Figured you might want to check it. I'll wait."

They heard a sharp clink and hiss, clearly Chuck opening a can of soda, follow by the glug of him drinking and giving a dramatic sigh. There was a sudden sloshing rumble before Chuck gave a distant sounding, "Shit!"

Casey's brow knit until he realized the noise was from an ice machine. The moron was there at the motel. Turning to Sarah he saw that she had realized the same. The problem was she wasn't the only one, Banacheck having turned to glare at the phone before going back to checking her account. After a moment she cursed in Russian and slammed her fist on the table seeing her secure, private account now hold one cent.

"That doesn't sound nice, so I'm guessing you're angry? Well I can return it all. Just let the agents leave."

"And what's to stop me from just saying they're gone but keeping them here?" Banacheck asked with a smirk, taking the phone off speaker and covering the mic briefly while whispering to her guard.

Sarah tried to yell when they saw the guard leave the room, but the gag was too thick. She watched as Banacheck put the phone back on speaker just as Chuck answered, "I'm psychic. Turns out MK Ultra worked. I'm able to see things over great distances."

Swiftly making his way downstairs the guard drew his gun and went left rather than take the stairs to the right, closer to the vending machine alley, so he could sneak up on it. He could hear Chuck's voice as he continued, "I can even read your thoughts. Right now you're thinking, 'Oh Gorbachev, why didn't I just give it all up for a night with Carmichael. That dashing man would have buttered my borscht better than anyone!' Something like that, right?"

"Not quite, Mr. Carmichael," said Banacheck.

"Oh, well I at least know you're missing a guard. I bet you sent him to the vending machines, didn't you?"

His brow furrowed, the guard rushed into the alley, following Chuck's voice to a dark space beside the ice machine. But instead of the tall man he found only two phones laying beside each other as Chuck's voice came through one and into the other. That was when he felt the needle stick into his neck and started to turn, but was already falling when he saw Chuck standing on the staircase with the tranq gun aimed at him. Though he fired two shots as he fell, his face hit the wall beside the ice machine, sliding down it until he hit the ground.

Banacheck's eyes widened as she looked the her remaining guard, who sneered as they heard a grunt followed by two silenced gunshots. Sarah yelled into her gag while Casey growled seeing Banacheck smirk.

"You might want to send help," Chuck said to the agents' relief. "Your friend found the phones I'm speaking through and broke his nose against a wall."

Banacheck's eyes widened, turning to the other guard while Sarah and Casey looked to one another with wary pride.

"Now how about this? I'm going to let you come out with the agents. If you don't, well I have to go in there then, don't I?"

Sarah heard the soft click of a lock being flicked, her eyes shifting toward the window behind them where she saw it slide open half an inch. In the hall outside Roan Montgomery ran from the window, making his way downstairs to the office, moving behind the counter to the back room where the older woman who had been at check in lay on a couch while Chuck sat at the computer across from her. Roan noticed that a blanket had been pulled over the woman since he left her knocked out.

"It's opened," Roan told him.

Chuck glanced back briefly then nodded, going back to his typing. "Did you have to take her top off?"

Roan chuckled. "The lady did that to herself. She was quite eager."

"Then put it back on before she wakes up."

Roan rolled his eyes, but went about doing so. He had just laid her back on the couch when Chuck exclaimed, "Okay, I'm in. Get going."

Banacheck had been speaking quietly with her guard, having him stand with his gun aimed at the door. "Mr. Carmichael. How about this? Bring me the Cipher and yourself, and I will let the agents go."

Unmuting his phone, Chuck saw his screen fill with an image of the motel room from the camera on Banacheck's laptop. "Well that is tempting, but I don't know. Does me going to you include a night with you?"

Banacheck grinned and rolled her eyes. "Is that what you'd like, Mr. Carmichael? One last night with me?"

"Well who doesn't like living dangerously. They do call you the Black Widow, right? At least I'd die before any of the diseases got to me."

Casey chuckled through his gag while Banacheck sneered.

"Here's what we'll do. I'm going to knock on your door. You're not going to shoot me, because I have the Cipher and you might damage it." He watched Banacheck turn toward the door and muted his phone, rapidly typing.

Sarah watched Banacheck turn to her guard just before the screen of her laptop went black. With a glance to Casey she saw he noticed as well, each watching the screen as text filled it.

 **FLASHBANG INCOMING FROM WINDOW.**

 **SORRY ABOUT EARS.**

 **CLOSE EYES.**

Sarah and Casey looked to one another and she saw the window sliding open. A moment later Chuck's voice came through the phone.

"Actually, you know what? I'm coming through the window."

Banacheck and the guard turned just as the grenade hit the bed, both agents turning their heads and closing their eyes as the grenade blew, flooding the room with a burst of light and an ear piercing explosion.

Their ears rung, but Sarah and Casey blinked the blindness off faster than the former KGB agent and her guard. They saw them snap around at a sudden bang on the door, which caused the guard to spin and fire at the door, though six of the eight bullets hit the walls around it.

"I thought I said no shooting," Chuck said while running toward the stairs, glancing back at the exploded can of soda laying in the parking lot which he'd thrown on the door moments earlier and bounced back toward him.

"You idiot!" Banacheck yelled, but her guard ignored it, switching out his magazine as he rushed to the door and threw it open.

In his hurry to charge toward the enemy, he didn't realize they'd placed a cart in front of the door, which he tripped over, slamming it against the railing which he tripped over and slide across. With a yell he dropped his gun, grabbing the railing as he fell over it. As he groaned and started to pull himself off, a dart bounced off the cart before two others hit his back.

"Oh, no," the guard slurred, feeling his arms go numb as his fingers slipped from the rail and he fell from the second floor, his right knee popping from the socket as he hit the ground asleep.

Banacheck rushed to Sarah's side, pulling her to her feet by her hair while pressing her gun to the agent's head, holding her in front of her. A second later Roan Montgomery called out, "Sasha dear, why don't you give it up?"

"Roan?" Banacheck scoffed, briefly aiming her gun at Casey when he started to stand seeing her drag Sarah toward the door. Once he sank back into the chair he watched her leave the room, pressing the gun to Sarah's jaw before they stepped onto the walkway where Roan held a gun on her.

"Sasha, darling, this won't end well for you."

"Where is Carmichael?" she asked, glancing behind her. Roan was blocking the nearest staircase, but the other behind them was clear.

"You really think he was ever here?" Roan asked with a smirk. "That boy's an analyst. Not an agent."

Casey was on his feet, growling into his gag as he started to press against his thumb until he heard someone climb through the window and turned to find Chuck smiling at him. "Hey, Big Guy." Holding up the bag he brought he said, "Brought some toys for you."

Casey smirked as Chuck reached over, pulling the cloth from his mouth. "How'd you get them?"

"I may have broken into your house," Chuck said sheepishly.

Groaning, Casey figured he'd deal with that later. "That mean the bag is from mine too?" When he nodded, Casey sighed. "Good. Inside pocket has a lockpick set. Give it to me."

Chuck did as asked, handing them to Casey while asking, "Sarah?"

"Banacheck took her."

"Alright," Chuck said leaving Casey with the bag as he climbed back out the window, calling back, "Go around the front!"

Popping the lock on the cuffs, Casey left it dangling from his left wrist and went to the bag, yanking it open and smirking as he pulled the machine gun from the bag. But then he looked inside and rolled his eyes at all the bullets and magazines, not one for any of the guns he brought. Tucking both pistols into his waistband, Casey zipped the bag and slung it over his shoulders, pressing the butt of the machine gun to his shoulder as he left the room.

There he saw Roan slowly walking forward while Banacheck backed toward the stairs. Upon seeing Casey armed she sneered, turning back to Roan. "You lied Roan."

"It's one of my gifts, my dear," he offered with a shrug. "It's what we do."

"So I imagine Carmichael is waiting for me at the bottom of these stairs?" She said coming to a stop at the top of them. "Perhaps I should send the agent down to check it first?"

Banacheck held her arm out, pressing the gun to Sarah's back. She glanced at Casey, questioning where Chuck was, but he just kept his narrowed eyes on Banacheck. Instead her answer came when she heard Chuck say, "Why don't we check?"

All four of them turned to the roof just in time to see Chuck leap off it, throwing his arms out in a full crossbody press straight at Sasha Banacheck. While she started to turn her gun on him, Chuck impacted before she could get off a shot. The pair grunted when she fell back and both hit the stairs, rolling as they tumbled down them, Banacheck's gun flying out of her hand.

"CHUCK!" Sarah yelled watching them hit the ground with a pair of thuds.

Banacheck groaned, but pulled a knife from her dress as she clambered to her feet only to stumble and fall face first into the cement after three tranq darts hit her torso.

Letting out a breath, Chuck let his head fall back. It was ringing worse than when he'd punched himself, but he was pretty sure that was more from the sudden landing than the descent. Thankfully he didn't feel any blood of broken bones, just a bit dizzy from all the spinning, which was amplified by the head bump.

Casey had to practically fight Sarah to pick one of her cuffs, but the moment she was free she pushed him away and took off down the stairs, sliding to her knees beside him. "Chuck," she said holding his face, "are you okay?"

He went to nod, but it only made his dizziness worse, making him groan as he said, "I'm fine." Turning his eyes on her he smiled asking, "How are you?"

Sarah smirked telling him, "I'm fine."

From the top of the stairs Roan tucked his gun away with a grin. "Now that's what I call a spy."

* * *

 **AN:**

For those wondering, the cart would've been put there by Roan after first guard left. It was definitely fun figuring out how Chuck could outwit them and take them out. It felt like I was drawing on some Metal Gear Solid tactics, but I think they fit Chuck since he can't just dive through the window with a gun in each hand and take them out himself. It also felt a bit Home Alone at times, which I think is oddly also fitting.

I always found it amusing how despite Sarah's protest during the episode her big swoon moments are when Chuck takes charge and kisses her, and when he rescues her at the end, as if to say maybe Roan isn't really wrong about her. She's definitely more than that, but they still kind of work.


	33. The Montgomery

**CHAPTER 33**

"Excellent work team," Beckman said when they met at Casey's for a debrief. "Thanks to your work the Cipher is on it's way back to us."

"General, you should know that Chuck was invaluable on this mission," said Casey, and Chuck almost gaped at him. Either he was as sincere as he sounded, or he'd forgotten how sarcasm was supposed to sound.

"He also risked his life several times to save ours," added Sarah.

"Your country thanks you, Chuck," Beckman said dryly. "Hopefully now we can finish the Intersect and this nightmare can be over for you." Chuck was grinning as she leaned over to disconnect the call saying, "Have a nice day."

Once the call ended, Chuck looked around the apartment. "Sorry about wrecking the place, Casey."

The NSA agent grunted. "Hold on."

Watching Casey turn and head to the kitchen Chuck said, "I'm sure Sarah will lend you a knife to gut me."

A knowing smile came to Sarah's lips when she saw Casey open a drawer, returning moments later and grabbing Chuck's hand, forcing a key into it. "Just in case."

Chuck grinned, looking over the key before pocketing it. "Oh, Casey, this might be the worst decision you've ever made."

"If you use that key at any point our lives aren't in immediate danger, I will put your head through the floor, copy?"

"And paste, yes," Chuck said with a nod, then met his eyes to say sincerely, "Thank you."

Casey grunted, watching as Chuck followed Sarah out to the courtyard. "I suppose I should thank you for saving my life," she said walking to the fountain, keys in hand.

"Oh, you've done it for me a time or two," his hands in his pockets, Chuck shrugged. "I'm probably still in debt."

"I have to admit, that was pretty impressive," she said turning on him and coming to a stop.

"Right? I mean, come on," His smile faded a bit, but didn't disappear. "I-I know I'm not an agent but between the two of us, I mean, have you ever seen anyone do something like that before?"

She was relieved it wasn't as raw as it had been, that he could smile around her, even if it was self deprecating. "I think it's safe to say, Chuck, that I've never seen anyone quite like you," Sarah said keeping her eyes on his, relieved to see it made him smile.

"Well, Agent Casey, thanks for the accommodations."

"Agent Montgomery," he said shaking the offered hand.

"The reason I failed you twice was that your partner at the time was too pretty to pass. Should have failed her a few more times."

"Should have known." After a brief nod with the CIA agent, Casey looked to Chuck and then his replaced door before closing it, wondering what would be the next thing someone broke in his apartment. Maybe a wall or the ceiling.

Montgomery set his bag down and took Sarah's hand, kissing her knuckles. "Adieu, Agent Walker."

"It was a real pleasure, Agent Montgomery," she said before turning to Chuck. "Well, I'll, um… I'll see you later, Chuck."

He watched her walk around Roan, heading toward her car. It felt too soon. With everything they hadn't had a chance to talk. He needed to apologize for how he acted, but when he went to follow Roan held a hand to his chest. "Uh, uh," he said as Chuck reeled back, turning to Roan, "Let her go.

"A great man once said it will give her the illusion of being pursued," explained Roan. Chuck smirked wondering if he was just quoting himself, as if the thought was original. "You trust me?"

The man had been a coward and likely had a spotted liver, but despite it he still helped Chuck when he could have run. He trusted in Chuck's plan to put his own life on the line and helped get Sarah and Casey back. So Chuck nodded, saying sincerely, if warily, "Yeah."

"Good. Do you own a white dinner jacket?"

"No," Chuck answered skeptically.

"Rent one. Tonight you will show up with a bottle of Chateau Margaux, the dinner jacket, and a single red rose, known in several countries as… The Montgomery." Both men shared a chuckle as Roan's phone rang and upon seeing the ID briefly grinned and extended a hand to Chuck. "Goodbye, Charles."

Chuck shook it and said with affection that surprised him, "Goodbye, Roan."

Flipping his phone open Roan greeted, "Hello, Diane." Chuck watched him take his bag and depart, telling Beckman, "Should be at Dulles by the morning."

He took some time to consider his advice. There was no denying Roan was a Lothario so if it was well known she might think poorly of Chuck trying it on her. There was also the embarrassment of it, the chance he could show up and she would just close the door in his face or laugh at him for such a bold move.

But it was also a bold move. It would be a statement of intent, in a way. Even if it wasn't known she'd pick up on the interest when he showed up dressed out of his norm with a bottle of wine and a rose. If it was known then it would leave no room for doubt about his interest. He knew better than to think it would go as well as he might hope, but even if it didn't end up with them in bed professing their love for each other it might make her consider him more seriously. She could see it as amusing, maybe cute, and they could share a laugh about it and Roan, talk about the mission, air things out and have things be better than they were before he took the first Analyst test.

A small part of him imagined how well it could go. She would find it oddly charming that he tried something so outside of his comfort zone for her. They would drink a bit of the wine, and he could apologize for bringing a rose instead of a gardenia, surprise her with the fact he'd noticed her look at them whenever they were around. He was certain those were her favorites, another thing he'd picked up on his own. That might be endearing, and maybe they'd get to have their fourth real kiss. And maybe it wouldn't stop there.

He knew it was unlikely, but the idea was enough to make him try, so he spent he rest of the afternoon gathering his supplies and prepared. Looking at himself in the mirror he felt a bit childish in his white jacket with a t-shirt and jeans, but in a way felt like he pulled it off.

"Hey, El," he called out making his way toward the living room, "it alright if I borrow your car?"

Ellie was at the sink setting the last plate on the drying rack as she answered, "Sure. You know where the keys are."

Devon was cleaning off the table when he saw Chuck walk out of the hall and grinned. "Nice! I knew you were a pro at this, bro."

Ellie turned, her furrowed brow rising as she grinned and hurried out of the kitchen, tossing the hand towel on the counter. "Date with Sarah?"

"Yeah," he said stopping at the key bowl and turning to them. "I pull it off, right?"

"She won't know what hit her," Devon said with a nod.

With a laugh Chuck said, "I hope she remembers some of it."

Ellie beamed as she made her way over and adjusted his jacket. With Devon heading to the bathroom, she asked quietly. "Decided you had enough of the cover?"

Chuck shrugged. "I had enough of it when I first saw her."

"Aces, Charles," Ellie said with pride coloring her eyes, easing the anxiety painting his. "You're aces."

He felt sixteen again. He left Echo Park high on hope. Even with the way things had been only a day earlier Chuck felt like he was taking a step forward, but he realized some things had changed even in that time. He'd been so angry with Sarah, upset when she said he would never be an agent, but it wasn't like she was the only one. Bryce had basically thought the same and gotten him expelled to keep him from trying.

Yet they still had that kiss. She said his charm worked on her. And he saved her. Chuck Bartowski saved Sarah Walker. Threw himself, literally, into danger for her and came out victorious.

Walking through the halls toward her door he literally skipped, feeling almost giddy as he turned the corner, took a breath to steady himself and knocked.

It was barely three seconds before the door opened and he saw Sarah. He saw her face light up a little upon seeing him, smiling as she said, "Chuck!" Then her brow rose slightly and she seemed almost nervous. He saw a shadow on the glass partition behind her as she started, "Hi! Um-"

The door was pulled open and there beside her stood Bryce Larkin in a tuxedo with his bow tie undone. "Hello, Chuck," he said with a smirk while Chuck failed to keep his smile from crumbling. "Miss me?"

He looked to Sarah briefly, gaping for a moment as he felt once again had to piece himself together in a heartbeat. "Just thought I'd stop by on my way home and make sure you're okay after everything," Chuck said with a smile that tasted bitter on his lips. With a nod he took a step away from the door. "See you tomorrow."

Moments earlier Sarah had been rolling her eyes at Bryce showing up unannounced in a tux when she heard the knock, letting Bryce go into the room while she turned back to the door and opened it. The moment she saw him she'd felt a swell of happiness. He'd come to her place on his own, so not only was he not angry enough to ignore her but he was actually reaching out to her. And once she spotted the outfit and what was in his hands she realized it was completely unlike him, seeming more like Roan, and instantly imagined the older agent convincing him to try it.

She'd thought Chuck looked adorable in his white jacket, especially knowing how much he hated white pants, but he'd still put it on for her. His smile made it all better, and suddenly she realized this stupid move Roan put him up to was actually working. Her stomach felt like a butterfly farm as she said his name, but then she remembered she wasn't alone and she felt them all die inside her. She tried to keep her voice light but Bryce had pulled open the door and her heart broke realizing she'd broken his again.

 _Oh Chuck_ , she thought watching him turn and leave, doing his best to not embarrass himself further while fleeing, playing it off as best he could. Part of her wished he'd been angry, yelled at her, swing at Bryce, even slapped at her, anything but smile and leave. She could have dealt with those.

She was tempted to run after him, to tell him she was sorry for how he must feel. In that contemplated conversation she'd imagined herself saying he should have called ahead and got angry at herself for it. He'd tried for her, put aside his anger and she'd find a way to gripe about it? Even the imaginary version of her was awful to him.

That internal anger grew as she chided herself for not turning Bryce away. She should have closed the door in his face, left him in the hall. But she also dreaded to think what would happen if Chuck found Bryce in her hall. Either he'd have thought the same without her ever seeing him or Bryce would say something to make things even worse than they were. And she was sure now they were going to be worse.

Sarah turned to go sit on her bed, doing her best to not bury her head in her hands since she still wasn't alone. Bryce closed the door and turned make his way over, asking with a sly grin, "What was that about?"

It took Sarah a moment to remember the lie Chuck had told. The least she could do was help him save face. He deserves so much more than that. "I was captured on our last mission so he was just worried."

"You were captured?" He asked skeptically.

"Me and Casey."

Bryce chuckled, "Sounds fun. How'd you get out?"

"Chuck." If she wasn't so miserable she might have smiled, but he wasn't there with her.

Bryce caught the softness in her voice though, arching his brow. "Chuck saved you?" The surprise in his voice was expected, but then she heard him snicker and say disbelieving, "Chuck Bartowski?"

Sarah felt herself bristle at his tone, her hands balling as her brow sank and she tried not to glare at him lest he know how angry that made her. "He seduced an operative to retrieve a part of the Intersect, then escaped by leaping off a hotel balcony and when we were captured planned and executed our rescue, taking out her and her guards. All with tranqs and by leaping off a roof."

For a moment she regretted saying so much. She probably shouldn't have, but a petty part of her wanted to shove it in his face, to let him know that Chuck wasn't who or what he thought he was. She didn't want Chuck to be an agent, to become like her or Bryce or like every other agent she knew, but Bryce was a fool to think Chuck couldn't be one.

That was the problem for Sarah. She could easily imagine him becoming an agent and excelling, but feared it would strip him of all the good things about him, fueling the pain in him and turning him cold. As much as she knew he would do well at it she didn't want to lose him to it. She didn't want to lose the things in him that made her want more than she had since… ever, really. Even growing up she'd never believed in half the things she dreamed of having with Chuck. Thing she not only wanted, but hoped were possible.

"Wow," Bryce nodded. "Seems like a lot has changed in a few months." He looked her over then glanced toward the door, looking to her with a solemn smile. "Poor guy."

Sarah shook her head, getting up to grab a bottle of water. "What do you mean?"

"He fell for the lie," Bryce answered with a shrug. "He clearly came here for more than to check up on you. Don't tell me you believed that excuse?" Bryce scoffed. "I know I haven't been around for a while, but while there's no doubt he's the type to check up on people there's nothing about him that's the type to just walk around in a dinner jacket with a rose and bottle of wine."

She started to suggest he might have a date, but stopped herself. Bryce knew their cover and she'd already done enough hurt Chuck, she wouldn't let Bryce think him unprofessional. After taking a drink she set the bottle on her table and turned to Bryce. "It could be for his sister."

Bryce guffawed. "What?"

Sarah fought off a wince realizing she might have chosen a worse answer than letting Bryce think he was going on a date. "He helped his sister's boyfriend put on a romantic night for her when they were fighting. Maybe he went to pick up a bottle of wine and a flower for him."

"And the coat?" Bryce asked dubiously.

"We have a new cover coming up," Sarah said with a shrug. "He can't exactly go around dressed in his Nerd Herd uniform anymore."

Bryce chuckled and shook his head. "You're good. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Walking up to her a wry smile took his lips. "Why don't I show you how much I appreciate you?" He brushed his hands through her hair as he leaned in to press his lips to hers.

Sarah pressed her hand to his chest, pulling her head back. "Bryce," she said, her tone warning.

Stepping back, he narrowed his gaze on her as his brow arched slightly. "What is it?"

All she could say was, "I'm tired. I think it's time for you to leave."

Bryce laughed. "Do you have a headache too?" He asked sarcastically.

Sarah glared at him, then shook her head. "I thought you'd understand when I didn't go with you."

"I knew there was a chance you wouldn't abandon the job," Bryce said with a shrug, not realizing he'd just said two words which made her tense. Despite how much she said it she hated referring to her time with Chuck as a job, because it was much more than that, and the idea of abandoning him like his parents did and breaking him further was something she dreaded, which was why a 49-B terrified her.

"So that's it?" Bryce asked, his jaw shifting as he met her eyes. "We're done? Everything we did together?"

"We've been done a long time, Bryce," she said shaking her head. "Long before you came back. Before I thought you died… maybe even before I thought you betrayed me. We were never anything more than partners. Not really. Not in any way that mattered."

Bryce searched her face before smirking. "Is that really how you feel, or there something going on?"

"Like what?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know," he said with a sarcastic shrug, "maybe some other guy? Someone in a white coat?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "It can't just be that I don't want to go back to what we had? That I don't think I need it anymore?" _That I don't need you_ , she left unsaid.

"It's possible," he relented. Cocking his head he mused, "I guess it makes more sense then you and Chuck."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked sharp as the knives on her calf.

"You need it explained?" asked Bryce. "Chuck's a good guy, but he's… well he's a good guy. Simple, friendly, always ready to help people and see the best in them. Even after the thing with Morgan he's still so naive about some things. He wants the whole life with a wife and kids, driving a minivan and all that normal stuff. And you're you. Graham's enforcer. You're not exactly a normal girl. The kind who settles down with a guy like Chuck, which is what he'd want."

Sarah made sure he couldn't tell how the barbs in his words had stuck in her. How much the idea of not being a normal girl like Chuck wanted or deserved would keep her up that night, or the anger she felt at him saying Chuck was a good guy like it was bad thing. Instead she drolly shook her head while waving him off toward the door. "I'll keep that in mind. But I have to open for my cover job tomorrow and want to catch up on some sleep since I missed most of last night's, you know, being held captive."

Bryce was clearly displeased, but held up his hands. "Alright, alright. I'll let you rest." He made his way to the door with her following close behind. At the door he turned to her, watching her open it and hold it open for him. "You sure about this?"

Meeting his gaze she said simply, "Goodnight, Bryce."

Stepping into the hall where Chuck had been minutes earlier, Bryce turned to her and smiled. "Goodnight, Sarah."

She closed the door and locked it, letting out a breath as she made her way to her bed and sitting at the end with a sigh. Pulling her phone from her pocket she speed dialed Chuck, putting it to her ear. She listened to it ring three times before suddenly she heard, "Hey I'm Chuck, leave a message after the beep. Beeep." Then the recorded ended and the real beep played.

It might have made her smile if she didn't know it took four rings before it went to voicemail, which meant he'd ignored her call again. After everything that happened and all he'd done, they were back to where they were before Roan. At least, she hoped they were back there, but part of her feared this might have pushed Chuck past that.

"Please don't," she said holding the phone to her forehead. _Don't ignore me. Don't push me away. Don't give up on me. Don't forget me. Don't leave me._ After a long breath she raised her head and looked at the phone, and was about to call him again when she realized she couldn't.

She'd outwitted groups of assassins. Taken out terrorist cells. Beaten soldiers to bloody pulps and hunted down some of the best killers in the world… But Sarah Walker couldn't bear Chuck ignoring another call. If she tried and he did it would break her. She would cry and she didn't think she would be able to stop herself.

The moment she heard his voicemail she would know she lost him forever. He would rely on Casey more than ever, maybe even ask for her to be reassigned. He would leave her behind. He would realize what she really was and see everything he didn't want. He would be gone from her life and she would be left broken with a hole in her heart she could never fill. A hole which would devour her, leave her an empty shell. The shell she feared she had become until she felt her heart beat again when she heard him singing to himself and saw his sheepish smile when he realized he wasn't alone.

Miles away Chuck watched Sarah's picture fade from his screen before pocketing his phone and taking the rose and wine from the passenger seat. Walking through the courtyard he felt like every camera was a pair of eyes following him. Each of them knowing what a fool he was, how he'd embarrassed himself.

There was a set of eyes on him, or on the screen showing the camera feeds. Watching Chuck trek through the courtyard, Casey saw how distraught he was. His shoulders slumped, his jaw set as if anything less would fall apart. Seeing the jacket, the wine and the rose, Casey realized he must have gone to see Walker and tried something. Either she'd turned him down or something else had happened. By the look on his face he'd imagine something even worse then that.

"Larkin," Casey groaned, sitting back in his chair and shaking his head as he watched Chuck drop the rose into a garbage can and sigh. "Damn it, Walker."

Chuck turned to the door of his apartment and took a breath, steeling himself for his next gauntlet. All he had to do was survive it to his room. He'd be safe in there. He could busy himself, block it all out, force himself to go numb. He'd take failing the analyst test tomorrow. He'd probably fail it anyway.

"Hey," Ellie said from the couch as he entered the apartment. Checking her watch she said, "That was a fast date. Is everything okay with you and Sarah?"

"Everything except her ex is in town," he said as casually as he could muster, chuckling as he continued, "This guy has a really nasty habit of popping into my life at the most inopportune of times."

While Ellie grimaced sympathetically Devon returned from the kitchen with wine glasses for him and Ellie. "Stalker ex. Not awesome."

Taking the offered glass Ellie furrowed her brow asking in a careful tone, "Does he know that you and Sarah are dating?"

"Yeah," he said hoping that would sate her, "I think he's just taking the whole 'we can still be friends' thing to heart."

"Don't sweat it Chuck," said Devon, Ellie beaming as she watched her fiance enthusiastically supporting her brother. "This guy can't hold a candle to you. And what does he have that's so great?"

"Uh, that would be good looks, sophistication, an exciting career, and much more history with Sarah."

"You know what? I'm sure that Sarah will take care of it," Ellie said thinking back on all their talks. Sarah was careful to never say anything bluntly, but the way she spoke about Chuck, the way she looked at him during their dinners together and movie nights, she was certain the woman cared for her brother. "This guy will be out of your life in no time."

"Something tells me it won't be quite that simple," Chuck said thinking the Bartowski curse wouldn't be sated until he was in the grave.

"Do you want to talk?" offered Ellie, motioning to the TV, "Watch something else?"

"No. No, I'm good." Chuck set the bottle of wine on the table. "I'll leave this here so you two can enjoy it while I go hunt Liquid Ocelot and fight off Private Military Companies in the Middle East." When Ellie stared at him wide eyed, apparently thinking he was about to take off on some spy mission, he clarified, "I'm gonna replay through the new Metal Gear game I got."

Ellie laughed in relief, nodding. "Right."

"Have fun you two," Chuck said with a wave, making his way to his room.

Once he was in the safety of his room, Chuck locked his door and pulled off the white jacket, throwing it across the room with a growl. Watching it stretch out in mid air and sink to the ground, Chuck sighed, walking around his bed to pick it off the ground and wave it off before folding it and setting it on his bed with a huff.

Normally he wouldn't have bothered, but he did a scan of his room for bugs before grabbing a Playstation controller and kicking off his shoes. He made it to the main menu for Metal Gear Solid Four before setting the controller aside to get his laptop. If he was going to stay up all night and risk failing he'd do it to get started on something bigger than the analyst test. And as great as Hideo Kojima's magnum opus was, Chuck imagined bringing down Alexei Volkoff might be the Piranha's magnum opus.

* * *

 **AN:**

I'm not sure I'm going to be able to get probably my favorite heart break moment with the 'Thank you for coming to the wedding. Good for the cover.' moment, so there's no way I wasn't expanding the Montgomery.

I went with The Montgomery not actually being well known just because I thought it felt better than having it be known. A few fics I've read have it actually recognized, which works, but I also like the idea that Roan is lying to make it seem more likely to succeed when really it's just something he thinks would work for Chuck.


	34. Andersons' Plan

**CHAPTER 34**

Sarah arrived at Casey's a bit early hoping to pull Chuck aside but he hadn't shown up yet. With Beckman arranging another call, Sarah feared Chuck's test would be put off again, dealing another blow to him. As much as she didn't want him to end up an agent, she hated seeing him upset because he didn't have the chance.

What surprised her was how Casey was quieter than usual, and after the fifth time catching him looking at her and giving a disappointed shake of his head she sat up and turned to him in her chair. "What is it?"

"None of my business," Casey said looking back to the pages he was printing from the file Beckman sent them to prepare for their briefing.

"What does that mean?"

"It means until it interferes with my business I've got no reason to say anything."

Well clearly he was angry about something. The problem was knowing what it was. Shaking her head, Sarah sighed and looked to his window, hoping to see Chuck, but then she looked to his door she noticed a small trash can with a single red rose sticking out of it. She felt her throat tighten as she suddenly saw him outside her door in the dinner jacket, his sweet smile greeting her when she opened the door. A smile she'd destroyed a hundred times.

"Did you see him?"

At first Casey assumed she meant Chuck but before he could get a word out realized if his suspicion was right she could have meant Larkin. He hadn't seen him, but Larkin would definitely mess up Chuck enough to make him look like he did the night before. Her tone was suspicious, so she must have pieced together why he was trying his best not to ask how she made it through the farm if she was this stupid. "Who do you mean?"

The bite in his question made it clear he knew something, but it also meant he was upset on Chuck's behalf, which was surprising. "Chuck. He's late."

"He was up late," Casey said putting a few papers in a folder while starting on the next one. "I saw lights in his room at sun up."

"What was he doing?" asked Sarah.

"Don't have bugs in his room anymore, do I?" Casey said with a shrug. "Based on how he looked last night, wouldn't be surprised if he was drowning his sorrows. I'll head over after this and get him. Beckman's call comes in three minutes."

"I'll get him," Sarah said standing.

"You sure that's smart?"

Sarah held the edge of the table, staring at him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Don't play coy," Casey said shaking his head and turning to her. "By the looks of it I guess Montgomery got in his head, told him some ploy to try and get in your pants, but you saw through it and rejected him?"

Sarah set her jaw and took a breath, her hands digging into the wood of the table before her. "No."

Casey shrugged. "Either way, we both know he came home miserable last night because of something to do with you. Give him a second to breath before cutting his throat."

Sarah shook her head, unsure how to respond, and when she finally started Casey tossed the second folder on his desk. "I-"

"I'll go get him," Casey said walking around the counter, clearly uninterested in her response. "Like I said, Walker. As long as it doesn't interfere with my business I don't care. I'm just telling you because I don't know how much more he can take of whatever is going on, and we need him in tact to keep working. I'd rather not go to get him one day and find him soaking in a tub full of red water or something."

She watched him exit the apartment and back into her chair with a sigh. It must have been bad for Casey to comment at all, let alone say that. Whatever happened, Sarah needed to make sure she set things right.

Hearing the knock at the door, Ellie rushed over and opened the door, smiling when she saw Casey. "Good morning, John."

"Morning, Ellie," he said with a nod. "Chuck up?"

"He's getting dressed," she said shaking her head. "He was all up all night with some game. I forced him to take a nap." Remembering the cameras in the courtyard, she stopped herself from saying she forced him because he told her there was a chance he would be taking another analyst test.

"Good. We need him at his best if we're ever going to get off the ground," Casey said, playing into the cover of her not knowing about their real work.

"We'll be soaring soon," Chuck said stepping into the living room rolling up the sleeve of his button up shirt. "Test is canceled right?" he asked.

Casey shot him a glare and shook his head. "Not yet."

"Well that's one potentially good surprise for the day at least," Chuck said with a laugh, picking the folded white dinner jacket off the table and handing it to Ellie. "Could you please return this for me today while you're out?"

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it a few days, just in case…?" Ellie asked, hoping her brother would try again. She'd been proud of him for making such a bold move.

Chuck shook his head. "I can see now it was never gonna work anyway."As Ellie wondered if he meant the move or him and Sarah, Chuck leaned in to kiss Ellie's cheek before heading out the door. "Love you, Sis. Have a good day."

Frowning, Ellie felt like was all she could do was call out, "Love you too!"

Chuck waved, walking with a surprised Casey toward his apartment. "You alright, Bartowski?"

"Peachy."

They entered the apartment and Sarah sat up, a wan smile on her lips, testing to see if Chuck would return it, which he didn't. In fact he pointedly swept his eyes past her and to the living room, making his way over to the couch. "When's ol' Becky calling in?"

"Is there something you would like to share, Mr. Bartowski," she said as the screen came to life, revealing the unamused face of Diane Beckman.

"No, sorry, General," Chuck said with a half-weave, half-salute before brushing his fingers across his lips. "Zipping it."

"The Fulcrum threat is far worse than it originally appeared. We've learned one of their agents stole an encrypted microchip containing top secret information out of the DNI. The information on the chip contained high classified intelligence-a refresh for the new Intersect."

"Is there anything on that chip that could compromise our cover?" asked Sarah.

"Unfortunately, yes. Agent Larkin has learned that Fulcrum hired Von Hayes, a wealthy software magnet, to decrypt the chip and deliver the encoded information back to them. Mr. Hayes is throwing a lavish party at his Bel Air estate this evening. The finest dining, music and food." Getting an idea where Beckman was leading, Chuck started to grimace. "Your job will be to pose as a married couple and steal back the chip."

"I guess at least it's a mission Carmichael can sink his teeth into," Chuck said with an apathetic shrug. "Dust off the tux, polish up the dancing shoes… All that crap."

His tone surprised all three federal employees, though stung Sarah. He sounded drained and utterly unenthused.

"No, Chuck," said Beckman. "The mission is going to require a real spy."

Sarah fought off a wince, and nearly lost when she saw Chuck's lips twist into a bitter smile upon hearing her words. Another barb in the heart to pick at the wound she put there.

And then they heard footsteps and turned to see Bryce coming down the steps. Sarah watched Chuck's face turn to stone while Bryce pulled off his sunglasses and smirked at the trio in the living room. "Sorry I'm late. L. A. traffic's still the worst and I had to sneak around the back."

While he made his way over Beckman explained, "Bryce will be posing as Sarah's husband. Chuck you'll be posing as a waiter. Try and flash on and identify the Fulcrum agent."

Bryce took a weeding ring from his finger and slid it onto Sarah's finger with a smile. "Hello, Mrs. Anderson."

Sarah offered a halfhearted smile, but Chuck turned away from them. "Is that all, General? Is my test canceled again, or can I actually take it?"

"Since the mission is taking place tonight Agent Casey can arrange for the second exam if you'd like."

"I'd prefer to get this all done with," he said rising from his seat.

"Good. We'll push to get them done by the end of the week. Casey, after you set him up you can begin mission planning," Beckman said reaching for her keyboard. "Good luck tonight."

Once the screen went black, Chuck looked over and saw Sarah glancing at the ring while Bryce grinned at her. Pushing off the table he got to his feet saying, "I'm going to wet my face and wake myself up a bit more," Chuck said walking toward the stairs. "Call me when it's ready, Casey."

Sarah frowned watching his back, then stood and looked to Casey. "I should go open the Orange Orange."

"I think that's for the best," Casey said, his jaw shifting as he looked up from the computer at the CIA agents. "He doesn't need any distractions screwing up his head more than it already is." Looking back to the computer screen he added while typing, "And if I have to watch you two ogle each other I'll just put a bullet in your heads myself."

"Nice to know you're a sweet as ever, Casey," Bryce said with a laugh.

"Get out of my house, Larkin," he said without looking up, "or we're gonna see if Fulcrum can bring you back after I shove a grenade down your throat."

Sarah sighed. "Come on, we can go over whatever background you have on Von Hayes."

Bryce went from glaring at Casey to smirking as he followed Sarah out of the apartment. After the door closed Casey looked up then went to the windows, peeking through the shades to make sure they were gone. Flicking his finger off the shades he went upstairs and to the bathroom, where he heard the faucet running.

With a knock he called out, "It's ready." He wanted to spare the kid, so avoided saying they're gone.

The faucet shut off and Chuck called out, "Alright, give me a second."

Casey went downstairs, moving to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. Pulling out his mug and setting it on the counter he saw Chuck come downstairs, his hair soaked and brushed back.

"Sorry I took so long, but I didn't want to add a towel to your wash." He tapped his damp hair, which bounced back slightly. "So what's the deal with the mission tonight? You're working the plan?"

"Yeah. We're making it airtight so even you can't screw it up," he said with a smirk and little bite.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Chuck said snickering, making his way to the other side of the counter as Casey started pouring himself a mug of coffee. "So what's the scoop with the… you know, the Andersons?"

"You worried Bryce is going to steal your girl?" Casey said carefully, but of course Chuck didn't pick up on his words. He should've known he'd be too raw to notice.

"Sarah is a professional," Chuck said sharply. "To accuse of her otherwise is an insult." He scoffed and shook his head. "I can't take an interest in my coworker's mission? I mean, I figure if I'm going to be stuck with the Intersect and I'm going to be some unofficial analyst, I might as well learn from a pro."

Casey cocked his head slightly, surprised by his response. So he decided to test it more. "Hmm. Alright. The microchip is stored inside the vault in Von Hayes' mansion. All Bryce and Sarah need to do is slip out of the main ballroom and grab it."

"Aren't people going to ask why they're snooping around the house?"

"Bryce and Sarah will be very affectionate," Casey said searching his face. "That way, no one will ask them any questions when they're looking for the vault. That's the beauty of PDA."

Chuck nodded. "Makes sense."

Turning around he went to the computer, settling in for his test while Casey watched from the counter. Months ago he would have thought this was great seeing Chuck close off, leave himself neutral, but now Casey just wondered how long it would be before Chuck died. With how he threw himself into danger being there was a good chance he'd start taking even stupider risks. He just hoped he was there to stop him, because he wasn't sure Chuck had much fight in him to make it through on his own.

To keep their temporary cover in tact, Sarah opened the Orange Orange and Bryce joined her, watching as she went about wiping the shelves. "The company really knows how to put you into a cute outfit."

With a genial smile she said, "We're not undercover yet, Bryce."

"Well you can't be too careful," he whispered. "You never know who's watching, Mrs. Anderson."

"Yeah, uh… about the Andersons," she said standing and moving to the register, "I really think that we should keep it strictly a cover this time."

"Okay. Everything alright?" He knew better, but he also knew she wouldn't be honest and would make an excuse.

"Yeah, it's just with Fulcrum getting closer and closer, we should be… focused. You know, no distractions."

"You're right. Yeah… No distractions."

Neither of them knew that Ellie had been dropping off Chuck's rented jacket nearby, or that she decided to head over to the Orange Orange, stopping just before she opened the door when she saw Bryce take Sarah's hand in his.

"I have to admit though, it sure was fun while it lasted," he said smiling, leaning toward her slightly.

Sarah put on a smile, looking at their hands together and reminding herself she had to be professional. Outside, Ellie felt her heart break for her brother. This was going to crush him. Even if it was nothing, even if it was some misunderstanding, it would crush him before it would cleared up.

Part of her wanted to go in there and say something, but she knew that rarely worked out well. If only for the short term it would make everything worse, and she didn't want to risk messing things up when her brother's life might be on the line during a mission.

Her concern seemed supported when she returned home and Chuck entered the apartment minutes later telling her, "Hey. I'm going to be out tonight. Mission."

"Oh, is it dangerous?"

"I'll be fine. Just waiting tables." He assured, but noticed she looked distracted. "What's up? Is something going on?"

Ellie got up from her seat and walked over to him. "Uh, well, I returned your jacket and decided to head by the Orange Orange to talk with Sarah, ask her to be a bridesmaid…"

"That's so sweet, Ellie." Chuck was surprised he meant it, but he did. Something like that must've been rare for a spy. At least not as part of a mission, though really this was all a mission for her.

"Yeah, uh… Chuck when I got there, I saw her holding hands with another guy. I think it might be her ex."

"Really?" He asked with a chuckle. "Uh, did you get a good look at him?"

"Well I couldn't, 'cause he was faced the other way and I didn't want to go in there and start anything, but, uh, dark hair, sort of classically handsome… "

"That sounds like him," he said with a nod. "They were holding hands, huh?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "I'm really sorry, Chuck."

"Don't be… Don't be, Ellie. There's nothing to be sorry for." Chuck shrugged. "It makes sense. He's an agent, I'm not. They're equals, like you and Awesome. They can respect each other, be open with each other. There was never anything between us. Nothing more than a cover."

"But, Chuck I've-"

"I don't want to talk about it, El." He said grabbing her shoulders, his eyes pleading. "I know you do, and I love you for caring so much, but please, just…" He sighed, letting his hands fall to his side. "I have to wait tables while trying to flash on bad guys, and then another test tomorrow. Just leave it for another day, please."

Watching him head back to his room, Ellie wondered if she'd ever seen her brother so defeated. He'd been hurt by Morgan, Stanford and Jill, but this was different. He'd been quieter after Morgan and had closed off after Stanford and Jill, so at least he wasn't doing either of those. She wanted to help, but didn't know how. All she knew was that if things kept on like this nothing good would come of it, not with him going off on missions.

All Chuck cared about was picking out his uniform. At least that was all he'd let himself care about other than automated search Volkoff Industries' cover businesses running on his laptop in his closet. He'd given up all his other searches. Galina was in jail, he knew what was Fulcrum was, and Orion already made contact. His search for Joe Chill had come up cold again and again thanks to only having a description of him to go off. Chuck just had to accept he'd never find him, but then maybe it would help him come to terms with not getting what he wants.

He made his way up to Sarah's apartment while Casey stayed in the van. Holding his jacket over his shoulder, Chuck knocked and the door was answered by a slick haired Bryce. "What, no rose for me this time, lover boy?"

"Cute," Chuck said dryly, walking past him. "We're just protecting our cover."

"Sales up at the Buy More?"

"Wouldn't know. I quit months ago."

"That so?" Bryce smirked. "What are you doing then?"

"They have us at the Orange Orange until our new cover is setup," Chuck said with a shrug watching Bryce go to the mirror to put on his bow tie.

"What is it?"

"Security firm," Chuck said moving to the spot on Bryce's left, near the bathroom door, and pulled his clip-on bow tie. Glancing at Bryce he noticed an open bag on the chair behind him and turned to the mirror to put on his cheap clip-on. "So, uh, staying with Sarah, huh?"

"Protecting our cover," he said looking at Chuck in the mirror. "How are things between you guys?"

"They're good," he said with a shrug. "Good, good, good. Solid. Why? Did she say something?"

"No. It's just she's a beautiful girl pretending to be your girlfriend. I was afraid you'd let the lines get blurred and fall for her."

"What? Me? Fall for Sarah?" Both men finished adjusting their ties as Chuck scoffed. "Please."

The door opened and Sarah stepped out of the bathroom in a red silk dress with silver shoes and her hair pulled back, leaving a few stray strands framing her face as she smiled upon seeing Chuck. "Hey, guys." He eyes on him she held out her arms asking, "So, how do I look?"

A dozen things came to mind, but Chuck couldn't say any of them. He wouldn't. It didn't matter anyway. Realizing he'd given her a once over, Chuck fought off a wince and raised his head with a put on smile. "Good. Red isn't really my color, so…" Chuck shrugged and walked away again, then turned around to grab his coat. "Almost forgot this." He chuckled, then looked to her with a wave of his hand, "Or salmon or whatever that is." He shrugged again, pulling on his coat as he made for the door.

Bryce didn't miss that Sarah had been beaming the moment she saw Chuck was there, or that she hadn't smiled or moved apart from watching him after he dismissed the color red. His dismissal had shaken her, left her blinking as she took a breath to steady herself before she went to the door, waiting for Bryce to get his coat so they could leave.

Sarah realized she'd made a mistake. Not only was the dress not his color apparently, but she'd expected him to react like every other man she knew. To let his baser instincts wash over his problems. She'd chosen it specifically for him but he didn't know that or he didn't care. As far as he knew the dress wasn't for him because she wasn't, which was all that mattered to him. He probably thought she had gone back to Bryce.

She'd expected him to react like Bryce and yet again found he was better, which was worse for her as it meant their ride to Von Hayes' was filled with silence. Chuck sat in the front passenger seat with head phones blasting music as he laid back with his eyes closed. He didn't even open his eyes when they got out at the drop off for their car service to take them the rest of the way while he went with Casey to drop off at the mansion.

Casey noticed even with his headphones on he noticed when they were near the mansion, pulling them off and hiding it and his ipod in the glove box just as they parked and he leapt out tucking in his ear piece. After a quick check of the mic on his way through the kitchen, Chuck started his duties, making his way through the room serving drinks. It wasn't long before he noticed Sarah and Bryce off in the corner stood close feeding each other strawberries and champagne. He barely noticed Von Hayes arrive and make some speech.

Instead he watched Bryce feed her a strawberry, then ate the last half himself, and Chuck vowed he'd never eat another strawberry in his life. It could be a mission where the antidote to a poison was in a strawberry and he would throw it into a fire before putting a strawberry near his lips ever again. The prospect made him sick. And angry. So angry.

"Hey, Bartowski, Von Hayes is at table eight. Grab a bottle of wine, see if you flash on him."

That anger left his insides boiling as he watched Sarah and Bryce start dancing to the music.

"Any security behind you?" Bryce asked mid dance.

"No," she answered irritably.

"You're still a great dancer," Bryce offered.

"You're a little rusty," she responded coolly.

Making his way through the room, Chuck tried not to look but couldn't help himself. He was a glutton for pain, pulling his attention away to serve some champagne before continuing on his way and watching them with a barely contained sneer.

"Will you just let me lead?" he asked trailing her slightly.

Turning from him, his frustration made her smile as she answered with a defiant, "No."

Of course all Chuck saw was her start literally waving her ass at Bryce. It made his mouth open, gaping at her in disbelief until he heard Casey in his ear. "Hey, quit screwing around, Bartowski, and get close to Von Hayes."

Arriving at the table, Chuck scanned everyone while pouring Von Hayes' champagne and glancing over his shoulder. Just in time to see Bryce sink, trailing his hands down her swaying body. Chuck pulled the bottle up and without thinking took a big swig, his mind flooding with a million possibilities, suddenly feeling like he needed to soak it to cool it down, just like when he was in full Piranha mode.

Though his sudden drinking didn't go unnoticed. "Excuse me?" Von Hayes asked incredulously, making him quickly pull the bottle from his lips. "Is it customary for waiters to top off the bottle?"

"Better than letting it go to waste," Chuck said with a laugh. "Why don't I just go get a fresh bottle." At that he turned and walked toward a passing waiter, switching out his now empty champagne bottle for wine. "Casey, I didn't flash."

"Keep looking, get your head in the game," Casey told him, shaking his head.

"The camera's on the east and west walls, cross for about two seconds," Sarah said raising a leg as Bryce held her, then she sank back and swayed while his hand roamed her torso.

The waiter who came to a stop beside Chuck nodded. "Lambada!"

"The forbidden dance," Chuck said squeezing the wine bottle in his hand. _Of course nothing is forbidden to Bryce Larkin_ , he thought with venom. _I have an old atomic purple Gameboy in my room, why don't you steal that too_.

"That's the blind spot," Bryce said holding Sarah close.

"Get a room, right?" the young waiter said patting Chuck's arm with a laugh.

With a slight sneer, Chuck found he couldn't pull his eyes away despite wishing he had and being tempted to just gouge them out as he watched them kiss, sure he saw her tongue brush Bryce's lip. Chuck's nostrils flared as he threw the wine bottle to the ground, shattering it and spraying wine across the floor as he started to turn and leave. That was when Von Hayes came up and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

"Are you on drugs?!"

"I wish," said Chuck.

"That was a thousand dollar bottle of Lafite Rothschild."

"I'm sure you can afford another," he said with a shrug.

"You're-" Von Hayes scoffed. "Were you dropped as a child from a very great height?"

"Probably. It would fit my luck to survive that."

"Sir, is everything alright," his cover boss said hurrying over to them.

"Congratulations," Von Hayes said turning to him. "You've succeeded in hiring possibly the worst waiter in history!"

"You heard the man, Jorge. You're fired. I'll call security to take you out."

"Ugh," Chuck exclaimed realizing he was going to hear about this from four different people now. "What else is new."

Just as he started to follow the bald man away from Von Hayes he heard a woman say, "Hello, Mr. Hayes, do you have my microchip?" He turned as Von Hayes greeted her, but only saw long brunette hair. "Well, my… bosses don't like to wait," she said and he felt the pull of a flash linked to her voice as she continued, "Perhaps… we could talk in private."

"Let's go," his cover boss said grabbing his bicep and pulling him out of the building.

Chuck tried to get a better look but her back was too him and then he was out of the building. Once the door closed, Chuck turned to the Camera and waved.

"Moron," Casey said with a sigh. "Bryce and Sarah are at the vault, come back to the van."

"No. I flashed on the Fulcrum agent but I didn't see her face. We need to know what she looks like."

"Fine. Go back inside and get me a real ID."

"I don't have a phone or any tools so can't break the lock," Chuck said turning to the door and tapping the security pad beside it. "Can you manage?"

"Yeah, I'm not a complete idiot, like a certain someone-"

"Bryce?"

Casey guffawed. "I meant you, but sure, him too. Try it now."

Hearing it unlock Chuck nodded. "Pretty impressive, Casey."

"Alright, just get in there and find the Fulcrum agent. You've got five minutes."

Making his way through the kitchens he passed someone who saw him and asked, "Is that Jorge?" Cursing internally he closed the door behind him and ducked under a long dining table.

That was when another set of doors opened and Von Hayes entered with the Fulcrum agent saying, "You promised us the decrypted chip two weeks ago and instead you're throwing a party."

"Well, what's the point of being rich if you can't have a little fun?" Chuck almost rolled his eyes at this man's stupidity, but then maybe he didn't know who he was dealing with.

"You have decrypted the information on the chip?"

"Yes, yes, it's all finished. The, um, questions is where's my fee?"

"Forget the fifteen million," the agent said pulling a gun from her bag and firing a silenced shot into the heart of Von Hayes' guard.

Chuck watched the guard hit the ground unconscious as his blood soaked into the rug and Von Hayes screamed. "Oh my god!"

"I think I'll just take my chip," the agent told him.

"It's in my vault. Um… I'll take you r-" he dropped his keys and Chuck saw, and then flashed on, the chip on his keychain before Von Hayes picked it back up. "I'll take you right there."

Once they left and the door closed Chuck said into his watch. "Oh, Casey, Casey! The microchip isn't in the vault. It's on Von Hayes' keychain. And I also got a good look at the Fulcrum agent."

"What'd she look like?"

"Oh gosh, dude, so awful. I mean incredibly creepy. Think… Think psycho elfin queen."

The click of a gun hammer drew his eyes up to the elfin psycho in question pointing a gun at him. "Did you say Fulcrum?"

"Would you believe me if I said I'm discussing a seesaw?"

* * *

 **AN:**

Though another instance of mostly canon stuff, hopefully the differences and shifts stand out, the switch in his searches, etc. All those little things are fun for me to write since I typically plan on skipping most of this stuff but realize there's little differences that would or could happen to fit more with things.

For those wondering about the tests I generally put them here functionally as reasons to separate characters and have Chuck returning to Echo Park instead of being at Orange Orange. Their story function could've probably been done with a single test otherwise. Not sure if I'll mention it later so I figured I'd say here, this test was the Operational Procedures test, and of the tests is fittingly the one he does the worst on. I imagine Chucks a good tester, so pulling an all nighter beforehand isn't going to instantly fail him, just lose him a few points.

I love the 'red, or salmon' line. The read on it was great as were the reactions and it's a nice low key barb. Watching this episode back I enjoyed how pissed Sarah was during the whole dance with Bryce, like she hated being involved in it and let it be known. I imagine she'd be a bit pissed anyway, but after the salmon line she wasn't going to hide it.


	35. Ego Breaker

**CHAPTER 35**

Seeing Chuck be led away by the agent, Casey switched the coms to the CIA agents. "Sarah!"

"Talk to me, Casey. What's going on?" She asked heading toward the foyer with Bryce behind her.

"Von Hayes is on the move."

"Where?"

"He's headed for the front. He's got the chip."

That was when Bryce saw Von Hayes opening the door and turned, pointing his gun at him. "Freeze! Federal agents!"

"Hey," said Casey as they turned to the front door. "Fulcrem agent has Chuck. She's leaving out the back door."

Seeing her turn to head for the back, Bryce asked, "Sarah, what are you doing?"

"Chuck's in danger. That Fulcrum agent will kill him if we don't get-"

"No. Our covers are on that microchip. If we don't get it, all of us get killed," said Bryce, watching her look over her shoulder then turn back to him and shake her head before turning and taking off. "Sarah!"

"Bartowski and the CIA, how could it not go wrong?" Casey muttered, wondering if it was the CIA that was the source of Chuck's bad luck after all.

Feeling the gun pressed against his back as he was led out of the building, Chuck found himself shaking his head. "You know I'm getting really fed up with a lot of things today, but I'm really fucking fed up with being held at gun point. Have you ever been held at gunpoint? Do you know what it feels like? It feels annoying, let me tell you. Maybe at first it's scary but by the tenth or twelfth time it's annoying. I think the day someone has me a knife-point I'll be all smiles just for the change of pace-"

"Shut up, Jorge," the agent said warning.

"Chuck!" Sarah yelled as she ran out the door they just came through, "Duck and cover!"

Chuck did just that, falling to the ground while the Fulcrum agent turned and fired. For a moment he considered grabbing her, holding her in place, but he knew better than most that a bullet could pass through one person and kill them both. He considered grabbing her leg to trip her, but she might just turn and shoot him, and at least Sarah was surely behind cover or something.

The firing stopped as he heard a car peel away a second before Sarah rushed over to him. "Chuck! You okay?" she asked reaching for his hand as he started to get back to his feet. "Chuck. Hey."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine," he said with a sigh, feeling pathetic. He'd helped rescue her and Casey days ago and reverted to the fetal position once real bullets started flying.

Sarah looked over his shoulder and found the source of the beeping she heard was a disc grenade under a nearby car. "Run!" He barely had time to react before she pushed him over the hood of a car and turned to flee, but the grenade went off, causing the car to explode, sending bits of it flying.

Peeking up over the hood at the burning car, Chuck let out a breath and patted himself down to see if any shrapnel got him. "Oh my…" His voice trailed as he turned and saw Sarah laying unconscious on the street.

"No, no," Chuck said slamming his hand into the hood of the car and practically throwing himself over the corner to run the rest of the way to her. He slid to his knees, looking her over carefully. "No, no, no, no, no."

No blood. Bruise on head. Something must have hit her. _Can't leave the gun_ , he thought picking it from her hand and tucking it into his pocket. His first thought after that was to run to the hospital, but he remembered he wasn't alone so said into his watch. "Sarah's down."

"Where are you?" Casey answered back.

"Coming to you," Chuck said sliding a hand under her head while the other slipped around the small of her back. With a grunt he pulled her off the ground, doing his best not to jostle her head. Once she was up and resting her head on his shoulder, he slid his hand under her arms and then beneath her legs, carrying her down the street as he ran toward the van.

"Chuck what happened?" Casey asked in his ear.

He didn't answer, he was trying to breath, forcing himself to move as fast as he could while trying to support her head. Thankfully Casey wasn't so frazzled and the van met them halfway, sliding to a stop a few feet in front of Chuck.

The screech of tires pulled Sarah from unconsciousness and she blinked her eyes open to find herself staring at the neck and chin of Chuck. Looking up she saw worry and fear on his face, his brow furrowed as he took heavy breaths. The sound of the van door being thrown open made her jump slightly, and she watched as some of the fear left Chuck's face before glancing down to her.

For a second she saw relief in his eyes, but then they left her face and another set of arms took her from Chuck. She threw her legs aside, away from the arms and stumbled back out of his grasp. "I'm fine," she said, trying to ignore the sway of everything around her.

"No you're not," Chuck said putting his arm under hers again. "You're going to the hospital, Sarah."

"Fulcrum-"

"Doesn't matter," Chuck said firmly, guiding her into the van.

It was so little, nothing really, but Sarah couldn't hide her smile as they drove to the hospital. Maybe it was the concussion making her loopy, but for the first time in what felt like days she felt good. So good she barely noticed Bryce was missing until she heard Chuck talking to him over the radio, telling him what happened and where they were going.

It was disappointing that Chuck had to wait with Casey but luckily Ellie was the doctor assigned to her. She barely let on that she knew her until the nurses left the room and she turned to wrap Sarah in a gentle hug. "Thank god you're okay," she said before pulling back asking, "what happened?"

"Car blew up and a piece of it went flying into my head," she said with a laugh.

"You're lucky it's only a mild concussion. You could have died."

"It's not that bad," Sarah assured.

Ellie held her hand and smiled. "Well you're not allowed to get hurt anymore. I need you intact if you're going to be a bridesmaid."

Sarah's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't tell me it's effecting your hearing," Ellie teased.

"You want me to be a bridesmaid at your wedding?"

Ellie nodded. "I do."

"I think you're supposed to say that to Devon," said Sarah. After the two laughed, she asked quietly, "Can Chuck come in?"

Ellie frowned and shook her head. "I want you rest, Sarah. I'll make sure he's here first thing in the morning, but I want you to try and relax. You're going to have a sporadic sleep anyway with me and the nurses coming in to check on you."

"Please, El," Sarah whispered. "Everything is so…"

"I'm sure it will be fine," Ellie said squeezing her hand.

"He hates me, Ellie," she said with a dry sob. "I made him hate me."

Ellie frowned and leaned forward to wrap the woman in another hug. "No he doesn't. You wouldn't think that if you saw him pacing out there. He'd probably annoying the nurses asking about you."

"He carried me," she said with a laugh as they separated. Seeing Ellie's confusion she explained, "When I woke up he was carrying me to the van. I thought he hated me but he looked so worried."

"Sarah-" Ellie stopped herself. She could ask her to explain the deal with her ex, tell her how miserable Chuck was because of it, but she really couldn't. She wanted Sarah to get better, and right now that mattered more, so Ellie put her sisterly concerns aside. "Try to get some rest. I'll tell Chuck to stop by your place and pick up some clothes for you. Does he have a key?"

Shaking her head, she said, "He can ask the super or Casey can get him in."

Ellie couldn't help her frown from showing. "Casey has a key?" Though unspoken her, _but Chuck doesn't?_ was loud and clear.

"He has lock picks," Sarah answered.

With a laugh Ellie started for the door. "I'll let him know."

Sarah watched her leave and found herself sinking back against the pillow with a sigh. She had been so afraid that Chuck hated her. That he stopped caring about her, but she saw it again when he carried her. She'd hurt him, embarrassed him, made him miserable, but he still cared about her.

Despite what she felt, it seemed he wasn't the only one as not long after sunrise the flowers started showing up. Dozens of them, enough to open her own florist shop, all filling a table in the corner of the room and all from Bryce. She knew because she checked every card, and each one left her disappointed, putting it back and handing it to the nurse to set aside.

It was still early, just after visiting hours started when she had been trying to get another nap in before the next nurse came to check her but raised her head when she noticed a tall man approaching her room. A smile touched her lips seeing Chuck pull open the door with flowers in hand.

"Hi," he said closing the door behind him.

"Hey," she said softly, her smile growing seeing him smile at her.

"I, uh, brought some gardenias," he said sheepishly, stepping toward the bed.

"They're my favorite," she marveled at how yet again he seemed to know her without her even trying. "How did you know?"

"Well I'm not entirely incompetent, you know?" He said careful not to say spy. Best to avoid that whole thing for now.

"Thank you," she said, her smile fading slightly as she said, "You can put them over there."

Chuck turned to see the floral corner and nodded. "Bryce Larkin, huh?" Turning back to her he gave a relenting smile. "I guess no matter what it is, I'll always come in second to that guy."

Keeping her eyes on him she told him, "Not always."

To her relief that made his smile grow more sincere and brightened his face as he turned to set the flowers on a table beneath the x-rays, separate from Bryce's, before sitting near the foot of her bed. "So Ellie said you had a concussion?"

"Oh, it's just a minor concussion, I'm fine. It's my ego that's hurt more than anything."

Looking Sarah over in the bed, Chuck frowned. "I'm so sorry, Sarah. It's my fault. If I didn't get fired, this never would've happened."

"Hey, don't apologize, okay?" she said firmly, though still touched by the sentiment, "It is not your job to protect me."

"Well… all things being considered, that's probably a good thing," he said with a grim smile. He could spiral into himself at the thought, but she didn't need that now.

"Yeah, you have a lot of good qualities," she said, a smile taking her lips as she continued, "but, uh, I'm not sure 'bodyguard' is one of them."

Matching her smile he nodded. "Now if you needed someone to tell you the difference between each Flash or Green Lantern, I'm your guy."

Sarah grinned saying, "Yeah. You are." She instantly regretted saying it as she watched his smile falter while he looked toward the X-rays. "You know we were barely past hello when you knocked." When he looked to her with an arched brow she said, "Bryce. I came home and he just showed up, and then you were at the door seconds later."

"Oh." She watched a flicker of a smile cut through his surprise before it sank again and he shook his head, his gaze falling to the floor. "It's not my place to ask. You guys are both professional spies, partners, I get it."

"Chuck," she said grabbing his hand, tugging it so he would look at her. When he did, she stared into his eyes, pleading with him to believe her as she told him, "What Bryce and I had is in the past."

Seeing him smile again, sincere and toothy, she felt relief swell inside her while he squeezed her hand. He wanted to do more, to say more, but they both knew it was too public to be anything but vague. Not with a corner of flowers she was sure had a bug or two mixed into them. Still, she didn't want to risk him saying too much, so said, "I never asked how you did on your test."

"Passed it," he said with a nod. "Just barely, I think. They don't really tell you, but I knew most of it and the rest I kind of winged or went with what felt right."

"And you have another today?" When he nodded she squeezed his hand. "I know you'll do well." Seeing him look at her she said quietly, "What I said wasn't what I meant, Chuck."

He saw in her eyes that she intended to explain later, so he nodded and brushed his thumb against her hand before standing, letting their fingers linger against each other as they separated. "I gave Ellie some clothes for you. If you need anything, well, call her cause she's closer, or Casey if there's trouble, but I'll be around if you're bored and want to complain about the nurses or food or whatever you want."

With a parting smile Chuck left the hospital feeling lighter than he had since trying to pull The Montgomery. Things still weren't settled, but it seemed now like she hadn't tossed him aside for a romp with Bryce like he'd feared.

His peace ended at Echo Park when Bryce walked straight toward him the moment he passed through the arch saying, "Chuck."

Tensing at the sudden appearance, Chuck held up his hands to the agent and shook his head. "You… Wow. You really ought to think about toning down the entrances a notch."

Bryce pulled off his glasses. "Sorry, comes with the job."

"Uh, look, I've-I've already had a pretty long day and I've got another test," he said walking toward Casey's, "so if you have any life-changing bombs that you'd like to drop on me, could you please save them for later?"

"I'm worried about Sarah."

"She got a minor concussion and a few bruises. She'll be fine," Chuck assured.

"No, that's not what I'm worried about," Bryce said rounding on him as both came to a stop. "She went off mission. Not only did we lose the microchip and the Fulcrum agent, the two of you almost got killed."

"Okay, she went off mission to protect me, which by the way, is her primary job, and wins her points in my book."

"Sarah has feelings for you, Chuck," Bryce said pointedly, his tone softening with concern as he continued, "Feelings that will get her killed. The people we deal with are cold-blooded assassins. They have no emotions, no feelings. The only chance we have against Fulcrum is to think and act like they do. Anything less gets us killed."

"Sarah knows what she's doing, Bryce," Chuck said shaking his head. "And besides, you're wrong."

"About?"

"Everything," Chuck said meeting his eyes. "You think we have to be like Fulcrum to win? All you're doing it becoming them. You can tell yourself you're doing it for a good reason, but you're still making a choice to abandon what makes you human. It's a choice they made because, ultimately, they're weak. And if you make that choice you're just as weak as they are. Attachments are only a weakness if you let them be, but bonds make you stronger. They're allies you can rely on. They bolster you when you're weak, push you further, make you better than you are."

"This isn't some comic, Chuck. We can't win with the power of friendship. We need to be objective."

"Objective? You're saying that we need to be objective. That you are objective?"

"Yes, I am," said Bryce.

Chuck nodded. "Okay. Kill yourself."

Bryce's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's the objective choice," Chuck said crossing his arms. "Right now Fulcrum thinks you have the Intersect. If you die they think it's gone but I'm still around to use it without them knowing it's still active. So if you really want to make the objective move against Fulcrum take out your gun, put it in your mouth and pull the trigger."

Bryce stared at him, seconds passing until he shook his head. "I'm not killing myself, Chuck."

"Then go on a mission and die. Don't let a Fulcrum agent shoot you, we know they can bring you back. You need to leap off a building, smash your head into the ground, let a grenade go off near your head, do whatever it takes to make sure they think the Intersect is gone." He shrugged seeing Bryce gape at him. "Anything else is driven by emotion and self preservation, which aren't objective.

"Objectively, you being alive serves no purpose that another loyal agent can't fill apart from making Fulcrum think the Intersect is someplace it isn't. The better option is for them to not know it exist, but since that's impossible the next best option is for them to not know it's active while it still is. So either die or start realizing objectivity isn't always the answer. You don't want to die? Get people you trust, prepare for as much as you can and fight until you've got nothing left. Anything less…"

With his brow knit, Bryce shook his head. "This isn't about me, Chuck. It's about Sarah."

"Why? Because she didn't do your job for you? Or did you not understand the part where her job is to protect me? The job that she was on before you came back from the dead and the job she'll have after you're gone. It's not her fault you couldn't stop some millionaire. Not even some kind of operative or a mercenary, just some rich guy. Bringing us back to the fact that any agent could apparently do your job.

"Or," Chuck cocked his head asking, "are you just pissed she chose me over you again?"

Bryce's eyes darkened before he scoffed. "Really? You think she chose you over me?"

"I think that's how you'd see it," Chuck corrected. "I see it as she chose the job she had over going AWOL with you, but then I was the one who had to deal with her being pissed at me for holding her back while you were probably just pissed the pretty girl didn't run to your bed.

"You don't need to remind me I'm not as good as the great super spy Bryce Larkin, I have plenty of reminders of you. Every time I wish I had my degree. Every time I see Ellie look at with that flicker of sadness for what my life has become. Every time I had a flash and have my head filled with images of bombs, corpses, murderers. Every time we go out and I have to sit there and watch her and Casey put their lives on the line for me because I'm too pathetic to defend myself. Every time I watch them put their lives on the line knowing I can't help them, and if I tried I'd just get in their way. Every time someone reminds me they need a real agent, not some asset who is little more than government property! Every time I watch her get hurt because of me!"

Chuck let out a breath, having not realized his voice had risen until he saw Bryce lean back slightly and frown. Shaking his head, Chuck said, "So no, I don't need to be reminded that I'll never be like you. That a girl like that would never really be with me if it wasn't her job. But the fact you think a girl like that deserves you makes me wonder how such an idiot ever got into Stanford, because she deserves so much better than you. The fact that she broke free from all the CIA bullshit they tell you and found her heart again just proves that she is better than you and everyone else like you.

"But you know what, if you really think giving up your humanity is what it takes, then I don't want to be an agent. Maybe you're all right. Maybe she was right. I can never be an agent, because no matter, no matter how much it hurts or how hard it gets, I'm not giving them up. I'm done being numb. Sarah, Casey, Ellie, Awesome, all of them are worth it." Chuck clutched the front of his shirt over his heart. "Give me everything. Rip it apart. Tear me to shreds, and I'm just going to keep getting up because I am better than the Bryce Larkins of the world."

Bryce stared as Chuck as the taller man stormed past him, pounding on Casey's door. It opened and Chuck was surprised when he found Casey grinning at him. Suddenly all the bravado that had flooded Chuck turned to embarrassment realizing they were in the courtyard. The courtyard full of cameras and bugs. Cameras and bugs Casey monitored.

Casey watched Chuck rush inside to the computer with his head down before looking over to Larkin stood frozen in place digesting all Chuck said. With a shrug, he closed the door and walked over to the table, sitting in his usual seat as Chuck began his test.

It was about five minutes later when Chuck looked up. "Casey?" When he looked up from his paper he found Chuck smiling. "You're better than him too. The choice you made was hard and a bit cruel, but you did it for a reason. You cared about your fiancee too in your own way, otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did to keep her safe. Even if you don't go to Alex, I know you care about her in some way."

Casey nodded, folding the paper. "I went to the diner after we came back from Rio. She's a good waitress. Friendly, good with people in a way I never was. Pretty like her mother, so lucky. Smart too."

A bright smile crossed Chuck's face. "You're good people, Casey. Whenever you decide to let her know she'll be lucky to have a father like you."

With that, Chuck looked back to the computer while Casey wondered if Chuck was right about bonds. His choice then had felt right, but things had changed. He had changed. And it all started with Bartowski. He took two heartless killers and gave them their hearts back without them event wanting them.

A laugh escaped Casey as he thought to himself, _He's a curse_.

* * *

 **AN:**

So all Chuck's anger the last few chapters builds to him blowing up on Bryce here. He was close to punching him and going Piranha after him during the party, but he's cooled down enough after learning he didn't sleep with Sarah to go down to a verbal punch. It was actually a bit frustrating to keep it from going into tangents, I had one about Gray Jedis but cut it. It was still fun to write though, especially the end since I hadn't planned much beyond Chuck generally going off on him and pointing out the stuff from the mission.


	36. Updates

**CHAPTER 36**

After finishing his third test, Chuck made his way home and took a shower, changing before he planned to head back to the hospital. He was coming out of the hall when Devon entered the apartment holding flowers.

"Chuck. Just the guy I was looking for." He walked to Chuck in the kitchen and handed the flowers over. "These are for you."

"Wow, Devon," he said looking them over. "Thanks. I've never received flowers from another man before, but I definitely appreciate it."

"They're not from me, Chuck."

Chuck gave a quick nod. "Well at least we won't have to break Ellie's heart."

Devon chuckled, but quickly grew serious. "They're from Sarah's ex. I intercepted them before they got to her room. This guy won't take no for an answer."

"Indeed," Chuck said with a sigh. "Well, thanks for looking out."

"Hey, that's what bros are for," Devon said raising a hand which Chuck clapped and clasped briefly.

"Right." It felt nice having Awesome look out for him. The closest he'd had to a brother before that was Morgan, and he was more like a little brother. The prospect of having an older brother watching his back left Chuck smiling until Devon left the room and pulled a card from the flowers, quickly dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, you know what Bryce, I almost bought your little speech, but-"

"Who's Bryce?"

Chuck tilted his head upon recognizing the voice. "Von Hayes… Von Hayes, we've been looking for you."

"Who is this?"

He could salvage this. Chuck took a breath and told him, "Jorge Carmichael."

"Uh, who?"

"The waiter. The waiter you got fired."

"How did you get my number. I-I sent the flowers to that female agent."

"Yeah, yeah, well, you know, I'm her supervisor and your little case has made its way up the food chain. So you're gonna be dealing with me now. If you want to stay alive, you need to tell me where that microchip is."

"Don't worry. I have it, it's safe, just… Just don't let those people catch me, okay? Just get me the hell out of here, Jorge. I'm-I'm-I'm living in a Lamborghini. You-you can't imagine how little legroom there is."

After brief negotiations, Chuck hurried across the courtyard, pounding on Casey's door until he opened it and he walked inside without an invitation. Though Casey was clearly annoyed, that faded when Chuck told him he'd found the microchip. Casey called Bryce and told him the plan before setting it all in motion. With a spare text to Sarah apologizing for not being there, they went to the train station to meet Von Hayes, not knowing she was busy questioning the Elfin Psycho's driver.

Once he saw Von Hayes approaching, Chuck got up with the bag and made his way to his spot in sight of Casey and Bryce. The software magnet was clearly nervous as he asked, "Have you got the cash?"

"Yeah, I have. It's right here," he said showing him the wads of cash in the bag. "Do you have the microchip?"

Hayes held up the key chain. "Alright, give me the cash."

"Set the chip on a chair," Chuck said with a nod toward the wooden benches. "I'll set the bag down and you can take it."

"What? Should-shouldn't we just exchange them? I've never done a handoff before. I'm really not used to this spy stuff."

"It's a little stressful, but you'll be fine," Chuck offered sympathetically. "Here, I'll set it down first, then you can just sit, drop the key chain on the seat next to you, pick up the bag as you stand and be on your way, okay?"

Chuck bent over, setting the bag on the ground as he pretended to be tying his shoe, but that was when he noticed the man with the shaved head scanning the station. Hayes had just started to lean over and set the key chain down when he noticed and followed Chuck's gaze, spotting the thug reaching for the gun in his waistband.

"You told me I could trust you," Hayes said running away from him.

"No. No, no, no, wait!" Chuck exclaimed watching three men chase after Hayes.

"I can never get a break," Casey said throwing his paper down and going after them telling Chuck, "You. Stay here this time."

With a motion to Bryce, the CIA agent left his seat to join the pursuit, leaving Chuck alone holding four and a half million dollars. "Don't you need this?"

But he was Chuck Bartowski. Of course he didn't stay. So he ran after them and came onto the platform with the federal agents in a standoff with the goons.

"Hold on! Wait! Don't do shoot," He said coming to a stop behind Hayes. "Excuse me, gentlemen. May I have your attention, please?" He started moving around Hayes to stand between the goons and agents, turning to face the former. "I'm holding four point five million in unmarked bills. Now I'm not sure the going rate for thugs-for-hire, but I'm feeling pretty confident that it's a lot less than this. Now if you want it let us go and the money is yours. Or you can die horrible deaths in a hail on gunfire. The choice is yours, really."

The lead one stepped forward, turning his gun on Chuck before reaching for the bag and leading the others back down the stairs.

"That was amazing!" Hayes rushed up to hug Chuck. "Thank you, Jorge."

"Don't mention it," he said patting the man's back.

"No, no, no. Don't encourage him," Casey said pulling Hayes off him and yanking the key chain from Hayes' hand.

"You know a little appreciation wouldn't kill you," Chuck pointed out, watching Casey hand the microchip off to Bryce. "I mean I did get the microchip back."

"You also gave away four point five million in taxpayer dollars."

"As if there isn't a tracker in the bag or the bills aren't being tracked," Chuck muttered as Casey went to the staircase. "Where are you going?"

"To get it back before before they all split up," Casey said waggling his head to emphasize the obviousness.

Chuck followed Bryce and Hayes down to the station, Bryce holding Hayes' arm to keep him in front of them.

"You know I don't need Casey to tell me I'm a good at this," chuck said following them, knowing it didn't matter but he was being petty. "The fact of the matter is it's not really as hard as it's cracked up to be anyway."

That was when the elfin psycho turned from the counter and put her gun to his head saying, "Okay, let's try this one more time." Bryce pulled the gun from his waistband and spun around on her. "The microchip, please," she said watching Hayes take off past her, focusing her gaze on Bryce over Chuck's shoulder. "The Microchip, now."

"Release the kid first."

"'Kid'?" Chuck said incredulously, "We're born the same year."

"Give me the chip and I'll let him go," she said before adding a disingenuous, "Promise."

Bryce glanced toward a tall poster board where he saw Sarah peeking from behind it. As quick as it was, Chuck noticed the glance and bit back a smile before turning his head slightly toward the Fulcrum agent. "You know I wasn't kidding before about getting fed up being held at gunpoint."

He watched Bryce raise his hands and kick his gun over to her. "The Chip?"

From the corner of his eyes Chuck saw her kneeling to pick up the chip. He'd contemplated a lot of ways to deal with stuff like this the past few months let alone all the time since he first felt the agent press a gun into his side before shooting Morgan. But he had seen first hand how quickly things could go wrong, and as much as he'd imagined it he never tried it. So though he might have been able to turn and kick the gun out of her hand, or maybe even knocked her out with a kick to the face, he didn't risk it.

If he was alone again, if he was back at the pier with just him and Morgan, then he would. It was almost odd how clearly he was certain of it, not because it was some scenario he imagined but because he knew exactly why he didn't in this moment. Because he didn't have to. Sarah was there, Bryce was there, and Casey would show up soon. Either they would find a way to deal with this, probably by shooting the elf, or she'd take him and either he'd grab the chip and leap out of the car, or they would rescue him. There was no reason for him to risk his life when it was safe in their hands.

"There," said Bryce. "Now release him."

"Sorry," the elf said backing them away.

"Predictable," Chuck said shaking his head.

"Got it?" Bryce asked staring at Chuck.

"Yeah, I got it," Sarah said trying to aim at the inches bobbing around Chuck's shoulder as they moved backward.

"Take it," Bryce said coolly. But when nothing happened he said, "Take the shot, Sarah." Bryce turned to her as she stared at Chuck, who simply smiled at her as if assuring her it would be okay. "Sarah, take the shot! Take it!"

A gunshot rang out and Chuck winced feeling the Fulcrum agent collapse behind him. After a quick pat down of himself he saw Sarah lower her unfired gun and chuckled to himself. Looking behind him he saw Casey with the bag of money and Von Hayes, exclaiming, "Well, you want something done right… you do it yourself."

Though Sarah's face was colored by apprehension and concern and Bryce's touched by surprise and a flicker of disappointment, Chuck looked to her with reassuring smile. At least until he turned around saying to the downed agent while holding out his arms toward the agents in either direction, "This is why we're better than you."

Once cleaners came and cleared them, Chuck headed home while Casey and Sarah dealt with handing off Hayes and the others.

He was entering the courtyard just after sunset when yet again Bryce strode toward him from out of nowhere exclaiming, "Chuck."

"Gaah!" Chuck turned to him, startled and holding up his hands in frustration. "What did I say about the entrances?"

"We need to talk about Sarah."

Chuck rolled his eyes, taking a step toward the apartments. "Didn't we already do this."

"She had a chance to take the shot back there and she didn't. She hesitated and almost cost us the microchip and your life."

"Did she? Or did you?" Chuck asked turning on him. "You're the one who was with me. A trained agent didn't notice the elf lady standing suspiciously at an empty teller? Didn't think to maybe give her something that wasn't actually the chip?" Seeing Bryce frown, setting his things down, Chuck shook his head saying, "Besides, it didn't matter. I knew Casey was there, Sarah was there, and you were there. Even if you couldn't stop her, I'd have grabbed the chip and leapt out of her car or you three would have rescued me and the chip before anything happened. It's not like I don't have a distress beacon on my watch and phone."

"That doesn't change the fact that she didn't take the shot."

"And did her job, protecting me," said Chuck. "Not risking my life to shoot the top of some agent's head who could barely see over my shoulder."

Bryce shook his head. "What happened to you telling Casey to take the shot? Shoot through your shoulder for my heart?"

"You were the guy who got me kicked out of school, slept with my girlfriend and sent me the Intersect to ruin my life who suddenly was alive again and holding what I thought was some lethal drug to my neck," Chuck said with a shrug. "I may have been angry at the time."

A smirk crossed Bryce's lips before falling into a solemn expression. "She won't survive like this. And it will be on you if she doesn't. So what are you going to do about it, Chuck?"

"I don't know, Bryce," he said with a shrug. "I'm sure you'll tell me. What am I supposed to do?"

"You'll do the right thing. You always do. That's why I sent you the Intersect in the first place." Bryce picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder with a smirk. "It belonged with someone better than the Bryce Larkins of the world."

A small part of him might have felt sorry about that comment if Bryce had seemed even slightly upset by it. "Bryce," Chuck said to the departing Bryce, spotting the sunglasses he left on the bench where his bag had been. Picking them up he held them out for him. "Your glasses."

"You keep 'em," said Bryce. "If you're going to be a real spy you're gonna need them."

Chuck shook his head, handing them over. "I'm fine being me. I don't want to be a real spy."

"From what I've seen it's a little late for that, Chuck," Bryce said taking them from him. "I'm sure you hate me right now, but someday you're gonna realize I was looking out for you. I have been all along."

With a solemn nod, Bryce turned and left Chuck in the courtyard, watching him leave once again before turning and heading into the apartment. She greeted him with a hug asking, "How's Sarah?"

"Fine, I think," he said stepping back.

Ellie held his shoulders and searched his face. "And you two?"

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know, El."

"Well, I invited her to dinner to celebrate her being a bridesmaid," Ellie said cautiously. "I hope that's okay?"

Chuck shook his head. "Even if we weren't anything, I know you're her friend, and I want you to continue to be her friend even if we don't work out. She needs a friend like you. She deserves it."

Ellie beamed, rubbing his shoulder. "She deserves you too, Little Brother."

Chuck clicked his tongue. "And you call yourself her friend."

Smacking his shoulder, Ellie made her way toward the kitchen. "Food will be ready in an hour."

Chuck took the time to head into his room, falling back onto his bed with a sigh. It felt like he'd been running a marathon the last few days, at least emotionally. He didn't think he was so bad he'd still be exhausted from his sprint while holding Sarah.

While he didn't agree with Bryce, he did know he had to get better. He should be able to handle situations like today without relying on his team. Maybe he could tell Ellie to work with Orion on some kind of combat upgrade. Teach him kung fu or how to shoot better, whatever might be useful.

After a few minutes musing on things he could suggest for a combat upgrade, Chuck sat up and saw a pair of glasses sat on his desk with ' **For a real spy** ' scribbled on a post-it note beside it. Sliding off the bed, Chuck shook his head, picking the glasses off the desk and moving over to his window which he saw was unlocked. Clicking the lock back, he walked over to the mirror and slid the glasses on, looking them over with a shrug. They weren't really his style, but then neither was being a spy like Bryce.

As he went to remove them, he saw a brief flash of red before texts appeared on the lenses. **OCULAR IDENTIFICATION**. Then as he lowered his hand, and furrowed his brow with a whispered, "What?" two panels slide back near each hinge and images flooded the lenses.

Chuck stood there for three minutes, listening to the audio coming through the speakers at the tips of the glasses and reverberating through his skull until suddenly it went silent and he saw the words on screen: **Intersect Update Complete**. Then he fell back on his floor with a thud, groaning, "I hate Bryce Larkin."

He was sitting up, pulling himself onto the bed when the door opened and Ellie asked, "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine," he said pulling the glasses off, noticing the pair of smoking chips on either side. "I… I just got an Intersect update."

"Oh," Ellie said stepping into the room and closing the door, "it arrived already?"

"What?" Chuck asked turning to her. "You knew about it?"

"We finished it a few days ago," she explained. "Orion said he'd compile it and send it through a secure carrier. Said it was someone he trusted."

Chuck laughed, shaking his head. "Was that why Bryce was here?" The whole Von Hayes thing did seem like the kind of job they could've handled on their own.

"Bryce Larkin?" Ellie asked. "He was here?"

"He showed up the other night," Chuck answered, shrugging as he got to his feet, not realizing he'd said just enough for Ellie to gasp as she pieced it all together.

"Oh god! He's her ex?" Ellie's hands covered her mouth. "Sarah dated Bryce Larkin?"

Chuck turned to her and frowned. "Yes."

Ellie groaned, rushing over to hug him. "Oh, Chuck. No wonder you've been so miserable."

"Thanks for sugar coating it, Sis," Chuck groused, but smiled and hugged her back.

"I thought he looked like an asshole," she said with a grin once they separated. "I shouldn't have let Devon stop me from going over. I could have let him have it."

"It's fine, El. What they had was in the past. Sarah told me herself."

"Good," she said firmly, crossing her arms.

"So what's on the update exactly?" Chuck asked looking around but failing to flash on anything.

"Nothing too complex. Some languages, a bunch of survival stuff Orion suggested," he light tone grew sharper as she concluded, "and I made him put in as much as he could about disabling a bomb."

"Thanks," he said with a nod. "So is it any different?"

"The skills should feel smoother than the intel flashes. We'd have to overwrite them to make those smoother, but without the intel it's almost impossible, and at that point it'd be better to wipe them and recompile them. Other than that it should work like normal, except you can should be able to force it somehow." Seeing him arch his brow she shrugged. "It's hard to know for sure since we can't really test it. Try willing it, I guess?"

"So Green Lantern it," he said with a nod.

Ellie shrugged. "I'm going to just say yes."

Taking a breath, he looked down and thought on a language, and suddenly felt a a stream of words flood his mind in a flash. It was at least as fast as the normal flashes, but didn't feel like the information was being dragged out of some pit, instead it was like a lever was switched, releasing a torrent of information.

Chuck knit his brow and raised his head, looking to his anxious sister before saying with a smirk, "Ellie… Je connais le francais."

* * *

 **AN:**

This is another instance of calling Bryce out on stuff, which is always fun, but I think he's the type to ignore stuff like that and not let it get to him much.

The ending isn't quite "I know Kung Fu", but according to google translate it's "I know French."


	37. Proof It Can Work

**CHAPTER 37**

Driving to Echo Park, Sarah was anxious knowing she would have to hear from Casey what she saw in Bryce's eyes after she didn't take the shot. She knew Bryce was disappointed, and though she didn't much care for his opinion, Casey's still mattered to her. He was her partner and the second or third person she trusted most in her life. It was hard to gauge her trust of Casey on the field against her trust of Ellie in normal matters and those of the heart.

When she arrived at the Courtyard she saw the Bartowskis were in the kitchen talking, but made her way to Casey's for their debrief with Beckman. Bryce had given his and was gone again, knowing better than to try asking her to leave again.

After Beckman ended the call Casey went to his liquor cabinet, taking out a single glass and pouring himself a drink at his table while Sarah set aside a file, walking over to stand beside him.

"I know I hesitated," she said making clear she didn't need him to chastise her more than she was herself, "I let my guard down momentarily and it was a mistake." Looking to him she assured, "But I can protect Chuck."

Downing the rest of his glass he asked, "You know what your mistake was, Walker?"

Sarah rolled her eyes in anticipation of another compromised talk. "What's that?"

"You didn't move behind her," he said set the glass down, rising from his seat.

"What?" Sarah watched him walk over to a cigar box and pull one, clipping the end and lighting before turning to her again.

"Not taking the shot wasn't a mistake," he said letting out a puff of smoke. "I didn't take the shot either, remember."

Sarah shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"When Larkin came back and held the kid hostage," Casey said with a shrug. "Larkin's taller than that Fulcrumite. Even I didn't take the shot, and I'm a better shot than you." He smirked seeing Sarah wanted to argue the point but knew it was true. "So whatever crap Larkin has you thinking is just that, crap. If you want to tell yourself you made a mistake, then it was not moving behind her and taking the same shot I did. But did you notice the moron while your old boy toy was telling you to shoot him? Was he worried?"

"No," Sarah said thinking back. "He was smiling mostly."

"Because he knew we'd get him out of it if he couldn't get himself out."

"It could have just been nerves," argued Sarah.

"That's from his own mouth, Walker." Casey walked over to set the cigar in an ash tray while giving her an examining look. "I think you need to watch something before you go meet the Moron," he said walking over to his computer and typing, but then stopped and looked to her. "I'll remind you of what I said yesterday… As long as it doesn't interfere with our work it's not my or anyone else's business."

Sarah's brow furrowed watching him tap a key and walk around the desk, picking up his cigar and walking to the living room, pulling a book off his shelf and sitting with his back to the computer. Making her way to the desk, Sarah saw the monitor displaying a still from security footage of the courtyard with Chuck and Bryce standing together. With a glance to Casey's back she hit the space bar, letting the video start.

"I'm worried about Sarah," Bryce said as it began, and Sarah sank into her chair grimacing.

She grew more concerned as Bryce spoke, but then smiled at Chuck's talk of choices and bonds, only to gasp when he told Bryce to kill himself and explained why he should to prove his point. Though shocked to hear him talk in such away about Bryce's death, she couldn't help but laugh hearing Bryce switch topics rather than risk conceding a point.

But then Chuck kept speaking, throwing her choice months ago in Bryce's face and yet covering it as her doing her duty. She hoped it was him covering it because of the cameras, because if that was what he thought he was wrong.

Her hand rose to her lips hearing him describe the reminders of how he wasn't as good as Bryce, but then beamed hearing it swing around. He thought she deserved someone better than Bryce, thought her finding her heart again made her better than Bryce. The heart he revived, if not gave her. And then he said it. He didn't want to be an agent. And then he said exactly why she never wanted him to be an agent. And finally, he said the truth she'd known for a long time now; Chuck Bartowski was better than the Bryce Larkins of the world.

Just as she thought it would end another section began, this time at night, but she barely heard him confirm what Casey said about his trust that they would save him. She was overcome by the first half, but then she realized what Casey had said before going to sit. What he was doing for her, for them.

Rising from her seat, Sarah's eyes burned even as she took a breath and smiled. "Thank you," she said looking to Casey.

"Not my business," he repeated, flipping a page to feign disinterest despite his smirk growing at the emotion in her voice. Watching her exit the apartment and stride across the courtyard like a woman on a mission, Casey felt secure he made the right choice.

Ellie had gathered Devon and Chuck around the kitchen table where she'd laid out some bridal magazines when they heard the knock. Devon made his way to the door and smirked seeing Sarah on the other side. "Heeey, it's out favorite bridesmaid."

"Sarah!" Ellie beamed watching Devon close the door while Sarah strode toward the table.

Chuck turned to her smiling. "Hey, you should've told me you were here, I-" He saw her eyes were glassy and knit his brow, but before he could ask anything she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

Ellie's hands clapped over her mouth as she gasped while Devon gave an approving not. "Get it, girl."

Chuck was shocked yet again, but it didn't last long. The moment he realized she hadn't somehow tripped and fallen into his lips he grabbed her, pulling her to him, never wanting to let her go again. She clutched at his curls and he felt her tongue on his lips, her fingers brushing across his neck on their descent to clutch at his shirt in an attempt to pull him even half a centimeter closer.

It was Ellie's shriek, which seemed to throw her hands from her face, that made them realize how short of breath they were and pull their lips apart. Sarah sank to the ground, staring into his eyes but not moving back, still clutching his shirt.

"I'm done being numb too," she said, glad to see he realized it meant she saw what he said in the courtyard.

"Oh god, he showed you?"

Sarah nodded. "Thank you for saying that about me."

"He's going to be insufferable," Chuck groaned.

Sarah started to smile but winced along with Chuck as Ellie launched into them, wrapping them in her arms. While Chuck groaned again, Sarah chuckled and Devon approached with a grin, wrapping his arms around them as well. "Group hug!"

"You guys are kinda killing a moment," Chuck said quietly.

Pulling away, Devon chuckled. "Sorry bro."

Once they pulled away from them, Chuck looked to Sarah, who had finally released him and taken a step back out of his arms. Ellie looked between them, reaching for Sarah's shoulder. "Why don't we look at this stuff another night?"

"No, no, I promised," Sarah said shaking her head.

"You sure?" asked Ellie.

Sarah smiled to Chuck, lacing his fingers with hers. "We'll have plenty of time."

Their hands stayed linked almost the entire night, but by the time they had finished their wedding planning session Ellie practically dragged Devon to their room so Sarah and Chuck could have the living room to themselves. The two sat on the couch with a few inches between them where their hands laid until Sarah pulled hers away to turn toward him, her arm moving to the back of the couch. Chuck mimicked her movements in reverse, and both shared a smile as their eyes met.

"So," Chuck began.

"So," Sarah repeated.

"Did I actually get shot and this heaven?" Chuck asked leaning forward conspiratorially, "Or is this actually real?"

Sarah slid a bit closer, reaching out to brush her hand across his cheek. "It's real."

"What changed? Did you…" He sighed, not wanting to say it just in case she didn't see the footage. "You saw it, right?"

"From the courtyard?" Sarah nodded. "I watched you tell Bryce off and say so much of what I wanted to. Chuck what you said about being an agent, or not wanting to be one, that's what I meant. Not that you can't be one, but that I don't want you to become one and risk losing all those good things about you. The things that make you my guy. My Chuck."

"I'm sorry I was so angry about that," he said shaking his head. "I think some part of me knew what you meant, but I just… Obviously your opinion means the world to me. I should have handled it better, but it was like every time I thought about answering your call or even seeing you all my doubts would come back and spiral into themselves making me feel worse than I was. And then with Roan… it was like I'd proved I could be a spy but after seeing him I didn't want to be one, because you're the only decent CIA agent I know of apart from maybe Zondra."

"And then Bryce screwed it all up," she said with a nod. "I'm so sorry about that, Chuck. I swear nothing happened."

"Even if you hadn't said that already, I'd imagine Bryce wouldn't have been so pushy about things if you had," Chuck said with a shrug. "I know what he says and I get where he's coming from and the sense of it, but I don't believe it. Not for us."

"I know, and I don't want to either, it's just…" Sarah sighed at the doubt crawling up her throat.

Then it turned to ash as Chuck slid closer, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear while leaning his head to meet her gaze with a smile. "I think I can prove it wrong."

"Oh?" Sarah snickered. "How's that?"

For a moment he seemed concerned, but pushed on, letting his hand trail down her arm. "I-I know you maybe won't want to say, so you don't have to. But we haven't failed yet, and I know for me I've felt like this about you from the start. So, uh, unless you just started feeling anything for me our record is proof that it works, at least for us."

Sarah wanted to tell him it was there from the start too, but felt like if she tried to she'd never get it out, so said the easier answer. "It's not new for me."

Chuck's face lit up with a smile. "There you go. Proof that this can work. If anything I'd imagine it'll work better. I have no doubt we're better together."

"I think you're right," Sarah said smiling as she caught Chuck's hand as it passed over her wrist. "But you were wrong about one thing."

Glancing at their hands he asked, "What's that?"

"I stayed for you," she said letting her left hand slide along the back of the couch to cup his cheek. "I chose you over him. Just like I would every time."

It was surprising to watch the shift in his eyes, the surprise, the warmth as he realized her sincerity, and then watching it all pool and darken as a smirk touched his lips. She felt his right hand slide beneath her hair as he leaned forward, but before he could pull her closer to close the gap she'd done it for him. Their lips crashed against one another, her tongue brushing his as both slid closer, their intertwined hands breaking apart to grasp at one another.

She felt him start to lean forward, but Sarah pushed back, and Chuck let her force his back against the couch. Her lips barely left his, following him until she slid her leg over his lap to straddle him. Sarah felt his hand trailing up her back again, basking in the shiver it pushed through her, making her press against him. The moan that escaped her throat made broke the contact of their lips, letting both gasp and lean their forehead against each other for a second, each taking turns quickly kissing the other's lips.

A smirk crept to her lips feeling Chuck's hand slide across her torso, coming to a stop below her bra where it seemed to plant itself. Of course he'd need permission even when she was basically riding him on the couch. But just as she went to move his hand up, he moved his head away from hers and pressed a kiss to her neck. Then another a bit lower, and suddenly she felt his thumb brush against the bottom of her breast and realized she'd maybe underestimated him.

Somehow it was only then that she realized where this would go if they continued, but not wanting to make him retreat and apologize she grabbed his head and kissed him as hard as she could. After a few seconds she pulled away and pouted. "We can't go far tonight."

"Is there an end point I should know ahead of time?" Sarah rolled her eyes, patting his chest as she rolled off him. "So there," he concluded with a nod.

"It's not that I don't want to," she said facing him, her side against the couch right next to him while he turned his head toward her. "It's just we still have to be careful about this. Casey's basically agreed to keep quiet as long as it doesn't effect missions, but if Beckman or Graham find out they'll still try to send me away from you."

"Try?" Chuck noted.

Sarah grinned, pleased he caught it. "Yes, Chuck. Try. And fail."

"Okay, so we have to have a real relationship that looks fake beneath our fake relationship that has to look real?" Chuck shrugged. "Sounds easy."

Shaking her head, Sarah pressed a hand to his chest. "We have to act a bit strained for them still, make it seem like our cover relationship is a sacrifice, but not so much they think it would be better to have someone else take my job. We're playing the parts because we have to and we're friendly, maybe friends, but that's it."

"I guess I'll have to cancel the banners I ordered to let everyone know we're together," Chuck said with a mocking click of the tongue, "and I already paid the deposit on the sky writer."

Chuckling, Sarah let her hand slide up his chest and neck as she leaned toward him whispering, "I'll make it up to you." It took barely five seconds before she found herself shifting to straddle him again, so pulled herself back.

"Okay, okay," he let out a breath, turning to her much as she was him. "So what? We're only really together in here?"

"Places we know they don't monitor. Everywhere else, even on missions. We can't slip."

"And fall into a supply closet?"

Sarah shook her head. "As fun as that sounds, no. Besides it interfering with the mission, people go through all of our footage afterward. We don't want to give anyone a show, do we?"

"No," he said quickly. "Here or your place, then. Maybe we can make it look like another attempt to secure the cover? Only this time without Ellie being poisoned by truth serum and telling you about my aspirations of one day being a big boy."

"I don't know, you felt big enough to me," Sarah said with grin which grew when Chuck went wide eyed and tried to look away in embarrassment like she'd hoped. "I think it sounds like a good idea. We need to be careful. We can't just suddenly start spending the night together all the time or someone will catch on."

"Sarah, before you leave," he said sensing that was soon, "I need to tell you some stuff."

Sarah tilted her head. "This had better not be another Piranha secret."

Chuck snickered and shook his head. "No, no, though one does have to do with him. The more recent one first though. Bryce left his glasses here, and it turned out they were some kind of Intersect glasses. He put the microchip we picked up in them."

"How?" She asked shaking her head. "We sent it away."

"Maybe he made a copy? I recognized it from Hayes' key chain," Chuck waved his hand before she could speak, "but it also had another chip on it. The one holding the upgrade Ellie worked on with Orion."

Sarah sat up. "Have you tried any of those flashes yet?"

She watched him stare into space a moment before turning to her with a smirk. "Ja. Ich habe fruher Fronzosisch versucht," he answered in German, saying he'd tried French earlier.

It shocked Sarah to hear him speaking German with a decent accent. It wasn't perfect, but good enough he could pass for a German who spent a lot of time in the US. "Any side effects? How does it feel?"

"Fine, easier than the other flashes," he said still struggling how to explain them. "Less jarring and sudden. More like I'm just remembering how to do something than having it shoved into the front of my brain."

"Don't overuse it," she said clutching his hand. "And always wear the Governor."

"I will, but Ellie said it should put much less strain on me than it would have with the original encoding."

"Okay, now what's the other thing? The Piranha one?"

"I was kinda upset after the whole Montgomery thing-"

"Montgomery?"

"The, uh, white jacket, wine and rose," Chuck said warily. "Roan told me it was known as the Montgomery. You didn't recognize it?"

Sarah shook his head. "No."

"Well it's probably for the best then," Chuck laughed. "I would've felt bad telling his world famous move failed."

Grinning, she shook her head again. "It wouldn't have failed, Chuck."

"Really?" He asked equal parts surprise and interested.

"I thought you looked adorable."

"Well golly gee, I'll have to remember it for picture day."

Her smile faded as she brushed her hand against his chest. "I was so disappointed then. I wish we could've had our night."

"We'll have others," Chuck said leaning in to kiss her collar.

"Mm. We'll have to get you another white jacket so you can try again." Looking to him as he kissed her neck he smiled adding, "No white pants, promise."

He chuckled against her neck, smiling when he placed a kiss on her jaw. "Just no strawberries. I think I'm off them for good."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter," he said swiftly kissing beneath her ear.

Pressing a hand into his chest, she pulled back. His voice made it clear he was concerned about telling her. "You can tell me."

"Well it'll kill my mood," he pleaded.

With a laugh she slid back. "Good. I should leave soon."

Failing not to pout, Chuck searched her face before admitting, "Bryce fed them to you. I was watching you eat them with him. First it was that and then the dancing. I just…"

She watched him turn away, leaning his head back against the couch, shaking his head. Moving closer, Sarah slid her arm under his back and around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. If it helps I hated it too."

Still staring at the roof he said, "Is it weird that is kinda does but also kind of makes it worse?"

"Why is it worse?" she asked confused.

"Because that means they made you do something you didn't want to," said Chuck.

Sarah reached up for his cheek, making him look at her. "Thank you. I mean it, Chuck. Thank you. What you said to him about my heart, you're the reason I found it again. It's the same with Casey."

"I hope not," Chuck said cocking his head, "I don't know if I'd enjoy kissing him as much."

"What was the Piranha thing," she said with a smirk, swatting his arm.

"Right, right" he sighed, standing to keep himself from trying anything else. "I, uh... I decided to look into Alexei Volkoff."

"You're going Volkoff?" she asked leaping to her feet. "Why?"

"Well Casey mentioned him once and when I looked into him a bit it seemed like he's just about the biggest fish around. It seemed fitting he should fall to a little Piranha." Chuck's smile was solemn as he continued. "I don't think he'll be my last, but... I thought maybe after we take him down the Piranha could slow down a bit."

"We?" she noted.

"We," he nodded. "I'll find all I can and this could be how we bring in Casey. As far the higher ups will know the Piranha will just give it to us because of our record, but we'll tell him the truth and the three of us can bring down a criminal syndicate all while fending off Fulcrum and whoever else is out there."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Sarah," he said taking her hand, "I feel like I could take on the world with you at my side. Throw in Casey and I'm pretty sure we can take over the solar system. Maybe even make myself King of the Universe."

"Well as long as I'm Queen," she said before standing on her toes to kiss him.

* * *

 **AN:**

I noticed early on there was a slight pattern with the relationship that was the opposite of how Chuck thought of the Bartowski curse earlier. Instead of having a rise and being knocked down further than he rose, they had a dip and then come back better than before. I'm a fan of knocking around characters so they have further to rise, so I went with that for the relationship stuff the last few chapters.

Originally I considered a different ending for the Break Up. I was never doing the one from the show, but considered one where she actually pulled away from him because of him saying he's going to have Orion give him more upgrades and become an agent. I'd still do the next bit, and have it end with Suburbs with them being together forcing them to a big confrontation, but then when I had Chuck say he doesn't want to be an agent it felt more interesting so I changed things around and got them together here. Either way I wasn't dragging it as long as the show.

One of the things I dislike about most romances is that they focus so much on getting together, as if that's the only interesting part of a relationship. Romance is more than that, so I'm not limiting it to that either. Now the focus becomes about them dealing with being together, the issues they have and the spy world.


	38. Interruption

**CHAPTER 38**

Chuck felt nervous the day of his final test, but none of it had to do with the exam. No, his nerves came from the fact that he and Sarah were real now. He'd spent the whole night thinking over what it meant, what was possible now, and it left him exhausted and exhilarated. The fact they'd all but verbally agreed to have sex had hit him just as he was getting tired and left him concerned.

Not only did it have to be something they planned, but it was something he hadn't done in years. And now he was supposed to do it with the most beautiful woman in the world, the woman he loved but couldn't say that to because he was sure it would be too much too soon and maybe even scare her enough to call it all off. Even if he wasn't so out of practice he failed miserably there was a chance he could slip in the heat of the moment and say something that could scare her away.

It took him hours to talk himself out of the spiral, but eventually he got a couple hours sleep before Casey texted him telling him the test was on in an hour. Rolling out of bed with a smile, Chuck put on his ipod, dancing to Huey Lewis as he picked out his clothes for the day before making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

That was when he noticed the mirrors were fogged and wiped it just as Devon was doing the same with the shower screen while Ellie peeked out over his shoulder, gasping as Chuck yelped. Snapping his hands over his eyes, Chuck hurried out of the bathroom, deciding he'd skip the shower for now.

Breakfast was awkward as expected, but Chuck could see Ellie was torn between wishing she'd remembered to lock the door and wanting to ask Chuck about what happened the night before. So Chuck took pity on her and decided to break the ice.

"Okay first of all, congratulations, Devon, on the…" He waved in his direction, "On what god gave ya." While Devon snickered and Ellie rolled her eyes he continued, "Second of all the door wasn't locked so I'm not a complete pervert. And third of all, I think this is a sign that I need my own place."

"There's no rush, Chuck," Ellie assured. "It's great having you here."

"I like being here, with you guys, but… you know, you're getting married. You don't need your brother hanging around. I've got a new job I'll be starting soon," Chuck shrugged holding the spoon in front of his mouth saying, "I think I should at least start looking."

"Why don't you ask Sarah to move in with you?" Devon suggested with a grin. "I can't speak highly enough of cohabitation. Even this morning wasn't all bad," he said with a laugh. "Otherwise it's awesome waking up every day with the woman you love in your arms, knowing you get to come home to her and be there for her too."

Ellie beamed reaching over to squeeze Devon's arm. "It might be a bit fast for them, honey."

Devon furrowed his brow. "I guess it's not even a year, but it'd be a good test to see where you guys are. I get you're going slow with the whole sex thing, but maybe that's the key. A healthy sex life is the key to any good relationship, bro, almost as much as communication. Once you're around each other, it won't be long until you're the ones steaming up the shower, so to speak."

Chuck choked on the mouthful of cereal as he realized his relationship with Sarah had neither of those things. They'd yet to have sex and weren't the best when it came to communicating, especially if it was about her past or emotions.

"M-Maybe," chuck said swallowing the cereal.

It could give them a chance to be together, but it did seem fast, even for their cover relationship, which would make it difficult to get the bosses to agree to it. Maybe they could try to bring it up as a way to introduce twenty four hour protection. Since they didn't have the bugs in his house anymore Sarah as his roommate would mean he'd always be near an agent. They didn't need to know how close he'd really be to her.

He knew better though. As much as he'd enjoy it, surely it would be too quick for Sarah. She was a spy. He'd be asking her to give up her own space for part of whatever apartment they got, and all for what? The chance for him to flail around on her? Sure, they could make meals together, he could give her massages after missions, surprise her with a bubble bath and all those little things he wanted to do for her, but would it really be enough for her? Would he?

"So," Ellie said leaning forward after Devon went put his dish in the sink before heading to their room, "I was sure Sarah was staying the night after that kiss."

Chuck shook his head. "We can't suddenly start staying with each other or people will notice."

"So you have to have a cover sleepover to have a real sleepover?" Ellie frowned. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Actually," Chuck said with a laugh, "you could get on her case about it in the courtyard or something." Seeing her confusion he explained, "It would give us an excuse with the higher ups to try and secure our cover."

"You want me to help you convince your bosses to let you sleep with your girlfriend? Aren't you the one who wouldn't go to the store with me for a month after I made you buy condoms before a date your sophomore year?"

Chuck shrugged, heading back to his room to grab his things before heading over to Casey's where the NSA agent greeted him with a grin. "No Walker?"

"Uh, no," he said hurrying inside.

Closing the door, Casey followed him inside. "I figured you two would've spent the night mixing your chocolate with her peanut butter."

"As good as that sounds we can't just spend the night with each other, can we?"

"Look at that," Casey marveled, "you're actually thinking with more than your pecker."

"I thought you wouldn't say anything as long as it doesn't get in the way of the job," Chuck said watching Casey return to the coffee mug he'd been working on.

"And give up the chance to torture you?" Casey shook his head. "As long as it doesn't get in the way I don't care what you two do. Just don't mention it to me, keep the non-cover PDA away from me and I'll cover for you."

Taking the seat opposite him, Chuck beamed. "Thank you, Casey. I really can't thank you enough. I know this isn't usual and you're taking a risk for us. A chance that I'm not wrong about what I told Bryce."

Casey grunted. "Well maybe you can help me."

"Sure, whatever you need," he said instantly.

"I'm going to tell Alex."

Chuck's eyes widened. "When?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. Get it done with as soon as possible. I already lost enough time with her. If nothing else I want to try to help her out with college or something."

Chuck pulled his lips in trying not to let his panic show. "That's great... Uh, what can I do? You want to practice on me or something?"

"Maybe pick your brain a bit. It's not the same since I wasn't ever there, but if your parents came back is there anything they could do to make it easier?"

Chuck crossed his arms on the table and tried to go over all the ways he'd imagined his parents coming back. "Honestly?" When Casey nodded he answered, "Not really. If they came back and lavished me with gifts it would just seem like they were hoping to buy me off or something.

"Years ago I might have wanted nothing to do with them in case they left again… but now? I'd make sure they were included in as much of my life as they could be. As much as they wanted while they were around. But… that's not your situation. She never had you around. It's a different kind of thing to having a parent leave, and once you tell her about why you did what you did, she'll understand eventually."

"Then how do I tell her?"

Thinking it over for a moment Chuck's brow rose, suggesting, "Maybe you don't."

Casey grunted. "What?"

Holding up a hand Chuck quickly explained, "I mean you go the other way. You're thinking about telling Alex, but why not tell Kathleen and let her tell Alex you're at least still alive."

"She has her own life," Casey said shaking his head.

"I know but it doesn't have to be about you and her," said Chuck. "You can tell her you found out who Alex was and realized you want to be there for her. Let her have a chance to break the ice for you, but if she's too upset or doesn't want you involved then you just tell Alex herself. She's an adult, so can decide for herself whether she wants you in her life."

Casey was considering it when they heard a knock and he went to open the door. Chuck found himself gulping in anticipation, watching the door open as he waved Sarah inside. "Walker."

"Casey," she said with a nod, stepping past him. Inside the apartment her eyes found Chuck and her stoic face was broken by a smile.

"Morning," he said staying in his chair to keep himself from hugging her and kissing her.

"Morning," she said quietly, leaning against the back of the chair to his right.

"Ugh," Casey exclaimed walking past them. "Kill me now."

"I didn't do or say anything," Chuck said incredulously. "No PDA or anything like you said."

Casey shook his head making his way over to the computer to bring up the exam. Sarah was chuckling, turning from him to Chuck. "How are you? Are you nervous?"

"I've been nervous since last night, but not about the test."

Sarah frowned, sliding into the chair she'd been leaning on. "Why are you nervous?"

"Because I'm me and you're you," he said with a shrug. "I'm worried I'm going to screw it up and either drive or scare you away. I'm worried someone's going to find out and try to force us apart."

"We can do this," she said reaching out to hold his hand on the table.

"Yeah, we can," he said suddenly believing that. Then a grin grew on his lips. "Actually there's something we should talk about. I had a, uh… odd morning."

"Odd?"

"When I went to go brush my teeth this morning it turned out I wasn't the only one in the bathroom." Seeing her confusion he explained, "Ellie and Devon were in the shower."

"Oh god," Sarah said holding back a laugh, though Casey didn't bother to hide his.

"I didn't see Ellie, but, uh, I saw more of Devon than I ever wanted to," Chuck said shaking his head. "Anyway. I… I was thinking maybe with this new job I could get my own place." When the agents looked across the room to each other, Chuck frowned adding, "Devon suggested I ask you to move in with me."

"Me?" Sarah asked turning to him, genuine surprise on her face.

"I just don't want you to be blindsided if they bring it up," Chuck quickly clarified.

"Thank you."

"It's not the worst idea I've ever heard," Casey admitted rising from his chair and making his way over to the table. "With the in house surveillance gone having an agent would help secure the asset."

"I suppose it would be a way to have twenty four hour protection," Sarah said crossing her arms and leaning back.

"Like an IUD," Casey said with a teasing grin.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah turned to Chuck, who was getting to his feet. "I'm not going to ask you to give up your personal space or move that fast, Sarah. I swear I only brought it up so you're not blindsided."

Noticing concern on his face, Sarah got up and followed him to the desk. "Chuck it's fine."

He turned to her, glancing to Casey over her shoulder opening the day's paper. Meeting her gaze he said quietly, "I don't want to pressure you into anything, Sarah. I don't want push you to do more than you want… but I kind of suggested Ellie push you about us not being… physical."

"What?" She asked with a laugh.

"I told her if she could talk to you about it in the courtyard, on camera where people will see it, we'd have an excuse for arranging more sleepovers."

Sarah nodded. "Okay."

"That's why I mentioned the moving in thing," he explained, "I didn't want her to mention it or something without you knowing. She gets that even as soon as it would be for our cover, it's even faster for the real thing, and like I said I'm not pushing you in any way. Not even on the sleepovers. I'll be happy just having the chance to talk all night, or lay around watching movies, maybe even convince you to play a game or two, or just go to sleep with you in my arms."

The smile on her lips grew the more he spoke. He was so conscious of her wariness about it all, but that had diminished more than she'd expected. With a glance over her shoulder, Sarah leaned in and placed a kiss at the end of Chuck's jaw. Then with her lips beside his ear she whispered, "Lisa."

When she pulled back and saw his confusion she said quietly, "Middle name."

His brow rose in shock then his smile grew until it almost threatened to take over his face. "Sorry, Casey," he said keeping his eyes on hers until they closed when he stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers.

She laughed through their kiss hearing Casey groan and raise his paper to hide them from view. After a moment they parted and she brushed a hand through his hair. "Good luck."

"I don't need it," he said confidently, "I have you."

"Go before I upset Casey," she warned, gently pushing him toward the desk chair.

Sarah had just finished her report for the mission the day before when her and Casey's phones buzzed, both agents sharing a knowing look. Chuck was still typing at the desk when both got to their feet.

"Chuck," she said making him look up from the monitor. "Beckman and Graham are calling for an emergency meeting."

"Is everything okay?" Chuck blinked and shook his head. "Dumb question. Should I stop?"

"How much more you have?" asked Casey, going over to turn on the television and camera.

"I can probably finish in ten or twenty minutes but I've got an hour on the timer."

"Keep working until they call," Sarah told him. "If you can't finish then just leave it until the meeting's over."

Chuck did his best to pick up the pace, scanning questions and choosing his answers as quick as he could, letting his gut carry him. It didn't really matter if he failed, he wasn't being given a real job with them. Technically Charles Carmichael was earning the certifications, but it was just to make sure Chuck could occupy the role on the team should they need it. Plus, it would help their cover with other agents. If he failed he'd just have to take them again, and hopefully without all the extra stress of the past few missions and all the stuff surrounding them.

"Done!" He exclaimed seven minutes later, sitting back in the chair.

Sarah beamed at him. "Think you passed?"

"It felt like it." He pushed off the desk getting to his feet. "How long before-"

"Agents," Graham's voice filled the apartment as he and Beckman appeared on screen. Sarah and Casey turned to the television while Chuck walked around the computer desk toward the back of the couch. "Chuck," he added a moment later, Chuck wondering if he imagined the hint of distaste in his voice.

"The transport carrying the Cipher was intercepted two days ago," Beckman said tapping a button which brought up an image on the screen. It showed a large, barrel chested black man punching a guard in the face, and based on the amount of blood spraying around his fist likely crushing his skull. "This is our only clear image of the thief, but the tracker on the Cipher has activated and is showing it's in an abandoned factory in LA. We've sent the information to you. We need this done ASAP."

"You need to retrieve the Cipher before they detect the tracker and we lose it completely," Graham told them. "We've stalled activation enough. Once we have the Cipher we're going to have it flown in and activate the new Intersect."

"Uh, can I ask," Chuck said holding up his hand, "what exactly happens to me when it goes live?"

"Once the computer is online Operation Bartowski officially comes to an end," said Graham. "You'll be done with us. No more briefings. No more missions. No more spies. You can enjoy the rest of your life Chuck."

Once the call ended the three of them stood in silence for a moment, but Chuck broke it asking, "So this is it? All our plans, all we've done… it just ends?"

Chuck looked to Sarah, who turned to him with a frown. "I… I doubt it will be that simple, Chuck. You still have an Intersect in your head. They won't want to risk it falling into the wrong hands."

"So they'll want to throw me in a bunker or kill me," said Chuck.

"They won't."

For a moment Chuck was about to argue, but then he saw in her eyes s he didn't mean they wouldn't want that, but that they wouldn't get it. Even more surprising was that Casey shared her expression. Somewhere along the way Chuck had turned the world's best agents and made them loyal to him. Loyal enough that if without knowing he'd proved his value beyond just the Intersect he wasn't worried.

When it came to it he knew they were on his side.

* * *

 **AN:**

I'm not having them move in together just yet, just laying groundwork.


	39. Colt's Cipher

**CHAPTER 39**

"Are you sure these are the best choices?" asked Deputy Director Edgar Copeland.

Graham looked to the younger man who was his height though with a leaner build, his jaw covered in sandy stubble matching his hair, which not long ago fell to his shoulders. Edgar had been his partner for a time and was one of the few people he trusted.

"They're what I want in a Human Intersect," Graham said looking over the files of the agents he'd chosen. "They're all stable young men who have shown potential. They'll want to earn their place, prove themselves worthy of the gift we give them. It will make them hungry, which will give us better weapons in the war with Fulcrum." It was all said with the usual underlying message of 'they're loyal'.

"Even Quinn?" asked Edgar, tossing Nicholas Quinn's file on the table. "Dreyfus says he's obsessed with the Intersect. Thinks it's owed to him and is angry that someone else got it. Who knows what he'd do if he ever met Larkin on assignment or even this Bartowski kid."

"Well he's not wrong. I promised him a place among those to host the Intersect and Larkin stole it from him, but don't worry about him meeting them," Graham assured with a wave of his hand. "Once he has the Intersect installed he'll be read in on Larkin like the rest."

"And Bartowski?"

"Beckman will have Casey clean it up," Graham said looking through another file.

Edgar shook his head. "You sure that's best, Langston? I've read the reports… The team there is doing good work. Shouldn't we make use of them?"

"I won't let Walker waste more time than necessary," Graham said looking to Edgar. "We've already wasted enough on Bartowski, and no matter how good he is he isn't one of ours. He isn't an agent. It's too risky having him out there with our secrets, and Walker is too valuable to waste on someone like him."

"Then why not assign another agent?"

"You don't know him," Graham said drolly. "The asset is a child. He acts out and misbehaves more than a two year old, and is infatuated with Walker. The moment we pull her from him he'll close off."

"I don't know," Edgar said sitting back with his arms crossed. "His file said he's the type whose desperate to help. Didn't even ask us for money when we thought he had us over a barrel. Plus reports indicate he's close enough to Casey."

"So what, leave him in the care of the NSA?" Graham scoffed. "I'd rather put the bullet in him myself."

"Well then why not have Walker handle it," asked Edgar.

At that, Graham frowned. "She thinks he's a good guy. She seems to care about him some. I won't put her through that."

Edgar smiled solemnly at the older man before him. He didn't agree with him, but he couldn't do much about it either. "If you think it's best, then I'll back whatever you decide."

"I've decided to give you this," Casey said turned in his seat, holding his tranq pistol and spare clip out for Chuck in the back of the Crown Vic, "but that does not mean I want you to use it, understand? This doesn't mean you're allowed to leave the car and help us. This is only to be used if someone rips the door of the car to get you. Are we clear?"

"So run in ahead of you and take everyone out myself," Chuck said with a nod, "got it."

"Was English not included in that Orion upgrade?" he asked, pulling the gun away when Chuck reached for it.

"Come on, Casey," Sarah said turning to Chuck. "You know the drill, right?"

"Stay in the car until something inevitably happens to make me leave it."

Casey handed chuck the pistol and exited the car, Sarah using the chance to met his gaze and plead, "Stay safe."

"You too," he said, offering a smile as she left the car, tossing Chuck the keys from the ignition.

Watching them enter the factory he heard them do quick mic checks which he confirmed before they disappeared inside the factory. Outside there wasn't much to see beyond the brick walls, at least not until he noticed two black ropes hanging from the roof.

"Uh, guys, there's these ropes hanging off the roof. These guys wouldn't have needed to climb up to break in, right?"

"They could be an escape route," said Casey. "You see anyone watching them?"

Chuck climbed over to the dashboard, peeking through the windshield to try and look at the roof. "I can't see anyone, sorry, guys." Sinking into the back seat he asked, "Could it be in case a hand off goes south? They could be here as a neutral location to sell it."

"Chuck, stay low," Sarah told him over the radio. "Let us know if the buyers show up."

It wasn't another car that caught his attention but a light sweeping across the grounds ahead of him on the right side of the building.

"Uh, guys, someone's waving a flashlight around. It's getting closer," he said into his watch mic.

"Hide behind the seats," Casey told him.

Chuck saw the light growing larger and realized there was no way they made it in time. Not before the guy got to the car and found him inside it. Telling himself that was a good enough reason, Chuck quickly got out of the car and gently closed the back door, pocketing the keys and drawing his tranq gun as he ran over to the left corner of the building.

Kneeling in the gravel, Chuck pressed himself against the wall, leaning over just enough so one eye peeked around the corner. There he saw an olive skinned man with a shaved head aim his flashlight over at the car, raising his pistol as he hurried over to it, ready to fire on whoever might be inside.

I knew it wouldn't be safe, Chuck thought, watching the man peering into the car. As he came around the side Chuck realized he would have his back to him in a moment as he went around the back. Here's a chance, he thought, taking the tranq gun in both hands as he watched the guard stop at the trunk of the car.

The man had just knocked on it twice when the dart stuck in his back, his third knock on the trunk coming from his head slamming into it as he slumped forward and slid to the ground.

Letting out a sigh or relief, Chuck started to tell the others when he heard a voice approaching from behind him and saw another light on the back side of the building. Cursing to himself, Chuck ran over to the car and started kicking the unconscious guard under the car. Getting on his knees on the side of the Crown Vic, he pulled the guard further under it, dragging him against the ground until he was hidden from sight.

Hearing the voices grow louder, the light swinging around the corner and now on the side of the building, Chuck turned off the flash light the guard dropped, rolled it into the man's side and took off for the doors Casey and Sarah went through. Immediately he found an unconscious guard leaning against a table, and for good measure fired a dart into his leg before heading further into the factory.

"Knocked out guard is under the car," Chuck said into his mic, "another guard is approaching the Vic. I'm in the building now."

"Of course you are," Casey groaned.

Chuck spotted two more guards knocked out in a room and fired darts into them before heading for the nearby stairs. He skipped the second floor, instead making his way up to the third where he heard a few voices in a nearby room and hurried over to the wall, pressing his back to it while making his way to the doors. Inside he saw a pair of guards helping a third sat on a desk holding his head, which had a large purple bump.

"There were two of them," the bruised man said.

"We need to find them," the woman guard turned to leave. "They must be here for the case."

The bruised guard watched them leave the room, only to see both fall back unconscious in the doorway. "Guys?" He asked, brow knit until he saw Chuck step over them turning his tranq gun on him. "Oh sh-" The dart hit his chest and he slumped back unconscious yet again.

Turning around, Chuck hurried through the hall searching for a case. He checked the next door, then the one where he found a set of cases on a desk, including an open one housing the Cipher. "Seriously?" He asked entering the empty room. Picking up the Cipher he tucked it in his pocket and laughed. "Wow this stuff really is easy. Just walk in, walk out, bingo-bango-bongo, day saved, go home and-"

Chuck stopped short as he left the room and turned straight into the stout black man he'd seen punching in a federal agent's face. "Hello," he said in his booming voice.

"Hi," Chuck said, but when he went to aim the tranq gun at him Colt swung his hand, knocking it from his grip. After a wince, Chuck went wide eyed looking around the wider man. "Wait, no!"

The man turned around to find the hall empty, and when he looked back found Chuck running down the hall full tilt. His chest puffed, Colt took off after him as Chuck yelled into his mic, "Help! Help on the third floor! Chased by the face puncher!"

As long as his legs were, Chuck didn't have the muscle propelling his strides that Colt did, so he barely made it halfway down the hall back a glance back revealed the man was right behind him. Turning into the next room, Chuck found it was the one with the busted window leading to the pair of ropes hanging off the side of the building. He briefly contemplated leaping for the ropes but after missing the pool at the hotel he was wary if he could make it, and he'd let Sarah and Casey know where he was.

Turning to the door he saw Colt close it and click the door. "Now it's just us," Colt said turning on him. "Why don't you do the smart thing and hand over the Cipher? That way I can just kill you."

"Wow you're really bad at negotiating, aren't you?" Chuck backed away from him.

"I'm more about imposing," he admitted. "I'm going for imposing."

"Well you've got it. Problem is intimidation is only one method of negotiation."

"I think it's good enough," Colt said, his knuckles cracking as he dramatically rolled his right hand into a fist.

"Wait!" Chuck held up his right hand, stopping as he felt the wind on his back and found himself inches from the open window. "Wait, wait. Why don't you just try asking nicely?"

"Nicely?" Colt blinked as Chuck nodded. With a sigh he asked, "Why don't you give me the Cipher?" Chuck raised his brow imploringly, so Colt added, "Please."

"There we go!" Chuck laughed. "Now I'm going to reach into my pocket and take out the Cipher, okay?"

"Good." Colt crossed his arms, watching Chuck reach into his pocket.

Of course the Cipher was in his front pocket, not the back pocket Chuck reached for. That was where he had the spare tranq clip which he pulled a dart from. Then in a flourish of movement he threw the dart at Colt with a loud, "Ha!"

Both men watched the dart bounce off his jacket and fall to the floor. A solid two seconds passed with both staring at the dart before looking to each other. After an awkward silence, Colt frowned. "I'm disappointed."

"So am I," chuck shared. "I tried though. I have that at least."

"Maybe, but how about we try this my way?" Colt stepped forward, grabbing Chuck and lifting him off the ground with one hand, his left grabbing his ankle while the right threw him out the window. Chuck yelled as he fell back, hanging by his feet as Colt grabbed his other ankle with his right hand.

Chuck quickly put his hands in his pockets, his left hand holding the Cipher while he pulled another dart from the magazine with his right. "This is not smart!" Chuck tried to look down, or up, toward Colt. "Smart move is bringing me back inside! Better hurry up! If you don't you'll probably die!"

Colt laughed, reaching down to grab the front of his shirt and pull him back up. The moment Chuck was back on his feet his right hand swung into Colt's neck, forcing the needle into it. That was just when a shotgun blast blew open the doors, letting Casey and Sarah rush inside, Sarah having picked a shotgun off one of the guards. Colt clutched at the dart in his neck with one hand, stumbling back after his right pushed Chuck out the window.

"NO!" Sarah screamed watching Chuck fly back while Colt fell back onto the couch. A hand over her mouth, Sarah felt her insides go cold before rushing toward the window. She turned to press the barrel of the shotgun to Colt's head when she heard Chuck's voice, "HELP!"

"Chuck!" She spun around, leaving Colt to go unconscious as she turned and looked out the window to find Chuck clinging to one of the black ropes, rapping it around his arms, slowly sinking toward the ground.

"You have the Cipher?" Casey asked.

Chuck waved it in his left hand. "Yeah, yeah, just help me please."

"We need to secure everyone in here. Go to the car," Casey told him.

"I darted most of them on my way up!" Chuck told him. "Just help me!"

Sarah handed the shotgun off the Casey. "I'll cover him and we'll work our way up securing everyone."

Casey had barely tucked his pistol away and taken the shotgun when Sarah turned and leapt out the window, grabbing the second rope and sliding down it. She hit the mattress below and looked up to Chuck. "Come on. I'll catch you, Chuck!"

"Um, no offense, Sarah, but I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't mean jump to me," she said shaking her head. "Just let yourself slide down. I'll make sure you're safe."

With a sigh and memories of gym class, he loosened his grip and winced sliding down the rope. Thankfully it didn't tear his hands open. Sarah put her hands up to hold his back, helping slow him just before he reached the ground.

Safe on the ground, Chuck turned to her with a sigh of relief. "My hero."

Shaking her head, Sarah pulled the pistol from her waistband. "You still have your tranq gun?"

Chuck shook his head. "Big one knocked it out of my hand." After quickly looking around Chuck ran over to pick up the magazine of darts that had fallen from his pocket moments earlier. "I have these though!"

Sarah grinned, leading him into the building to take out the last few people still conscious and put them all in cuffs after calling for cleaners. Chuck helped by sticking darts in the guards she took out and cuffing them while she kept watch.

Once they went back to Casey's for the debrief, Chuck walked Sarah out to the courtyard where she asked, "Are you okay, Chuck?"

"Me? Yeah, sure. It-it's just, uh, a lot to take in," he said coming to a stop and turning to her. "So you really think this is it?"

"I don't know," she said glancing toward one of the cameras.

"If it is then I guess I'm just left jobless, huh? Not like they'll keep the Orange Orange around or give me an office building with a secret underground facility."

"Well the business is still yours," she said with a smirk. "If nothing else you'll always have that. You'd just be missing two employees."

Chuck nodded. "I guess either way we'll see tomorrow. Either they'll keep you stuck here with me until my data's all out of date, or it's back to a normal life for me.

Suddenly Sarah felt a knot in her stomach as she remembered Bryce telling her Chuck would want a normal life with a normal girl. There was a much longer talk they had to have, but they couldn't do it out here and they still had to seem a bit distant, so couldn't go into his apartment without some kind of excuse to deal with Ellie.

Then as usual he came to her rescue. "Why don't we all take tomorrow off. We can celebrate, take some time for our long goodbyes. I'll make you breakfast and hope that's enough of an apology for how much I've bugged you, and a thank you for keeping me alive."

"Breakfast," she said with a nod, turning to leave while Chuck went into Ellie's apartment.

In Casey's he was at his desk when his computer beeped and he watched Beckman appear on screen. "I thought you might call."

"Major Casey," she said stood with her arms crossed, "you understand the situation? We can't have another Intersect wandering around Los Angeles getting into trouble."

"General, Chuck may be a novice spy but the results speak for themselves, not to mention his execution of his own plan to rescue Walker and myself, or how well he did on the analyst testing while also having major roles in missions. Surely we can find another exit strategy."

"You have your orders, Major," she said leaning forward, her hands on the desk. "We don't have enough to remove Graham from the project, but either way we can't just leave Bartowski on his own out there."

"I'll stay with him then," said Casey. "You said yourself our team has done excellent work. Walker would agree to it too, I'm sure. She'd see how well we've done and know she'll do more here than she would off gallivanting with Larkin or any other CIA jabroni. We can use the asset like we have since the beginning."

"He can give us the same into in a secure facility far from danger," she said shaking her head. "I won't let you waste away in Burbank, Major. Tomorrow night when the Intersect comes on line you will eliminate Chuck Bartowski and we can remove Graham from power. After tomorrow the war with Fulcrum truly begins."

Watching the call end, Casey realized she was right about one thing. After tomorrow a war was going to start.

* * *

 **AN:**

Edgar Copeland is straight up Adam Copeland/WWE's Edge, who is also an actor. Haven't seen him in much, but love him as wrestler, so figured why not. They had Stone Cold in two episodes. I needed a deputy director character for certain scenes later, and wanted to introduce them before then, so here he is. He won't be too important beyond being the person in charge of the CIA whenever it comes up.

Colt's done for now, no coming back to crash the second first date or anything.


	40. Breakfast of Chats

**CHAPTER 40**

After a restless night, Chuck got up and made his way to the kitchen while Ellie and Devon sat at the kitchen table eating cereal. Hearing him dig out pans, Ellie looked over and smirked. "You cooking?"

"Yeah, I told Sarah to come over for breakfast."

"Nice," Devon said nodding over his shoulder. "Give her a preview of what's to come after she does."

"Ugh," Ellie said smacking his shoulder, then turned to Chuck. "That's sweet. Is there some occasion?"

Chuck thought on how to explain it as he opened the fridge, leaning back to look around it to her and answer, "Important work thing we have to talk about."

Ellie frowned at the grim expression he wore. Picking up her bowl she walked into the kitchen, glancing to Devon still eating his as she set it on the counter asking Chuck, "Is something wrong?"

"New Intersect is coming online today," he said quietly. "I watched Casey hand the piece we picked up last night over to a courier around midnight. They said they're flying it to DC and turning it on tonight. They're trying to say it's the end of our mission, but that means splitting us up." She didn't need to know his suspicions it also meant locking him away or killing him just yet. With Sarah and Casey on his side he doubted they would go so easily.

"Oh," she frowned, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Which is why I asked her over, then we'll go talk to Casey to figure out how to handle this."

"Chuck if…" Ellie sighed. "If you're as important as they say, you can't really think they'd just leave you here…"

She was a bit surprised to see him laugh, but he was thinking he should've known she'd put that together just as he had. "I think I have a few cards to play to keep them from doing that. I've been helping out a lot and doing pretty well, but even without that… I always have my ties to Orion."

"You'll turn him in?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "but I have access to him others don't, and an upgrade to the Intersect no one else does because of it. And if I really have to I can always turn the Piranha into a white hat. I'd hate it, but at least I'll still be alive and I can be with Sarah in some way."

Ellie smiled hearing him say Sarah rather than her and Devon. As much as she enjoyed knowing she had such an important place in Chuck's life she was glad someone as good as Sarah might surpass her.

After giving him a few tips on how to handle breakfast, Ellie and Devon left for their shifts at the hospital, Chuck offering to wash their bowls. He was switching his focus between the pans with the bacon and sausage, the pancakes loaded with chocolate chips and the eggs when he heard a knock on the door. Setting everything down he contemplated removing the apron he wore, but figured she would get a chuckle out of it so made his way to the door.

Sarah watched the door open and her smile upon seeing him grew noticing the floral apron he wore over his clothes. "Nice."

"Glad you like it. Come in. I hope you like your eggs either scrambled or in an omelette. I screwed up cracking the first one and went with what I know."

"An omelette sounds nice but either's fine," she said shaking her head, following him inside. She could barely hide her smile how after taking a few steps from the door and out of view of the cameras he'd turned to her, removing and throwing aside the apron, his eyes darkening slightly with a hunger breakfast couldn't sate. The moment she closed the door she strode straight into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her into him and their lips met.

Feeling his hand slide up her stomach she grinned against his lips, bringing her hands to his chest and beginning to unbutton his shirt. She'd moved from his lips to kissing his neck while undoing the last button, moaning against his throat when she felt his hand trace a line down her abdomen, stopping at her waistband. She took a breath to try and steady herself, and mixed with his usual scent was the aroma of bacon and baking pancakes, which made her realize he was in the middle of cooking.

"Chuck," she said pulling her lips from his neck, but he took that as his chance to attack hers, making her gasp as his right hand sliding down her thigh while the left traced a trail along her spine. "The food," she mumbled halfheartedly, eyes fluttering as she felt his kisses on her throat.

She could almost feel him wince, pulling away from her, taking a second to fix her shirt. "Sorry, sorry," he said placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Sorry."

Watching him hurry over to pick the apron off the back of the couch and dash into the kitchen, Sarah fixed her shirt properly and took a breath to calm herself. _No need to rush_ , she reminded herself, making her way to the kitchen where she found him flipping a pancake before moving on to the bacon, piling a few finished strips onto a plate.

"I'm impressed. I'd expected a bowl of cereal or croissants."

"I thought about it," he said glancing back at her, "but I figured I'd put you to the test and see if you can digest a Chuck-made meal."

"Your sister didn't help?"

"Only in that she taught me how to make eggs years ago," he said with a shrug. "The rest I learned from the instructions on the back of boxes and packages." With a solemn smile he turned to her. "Why don't you get us something to drink and I'll finish up here, then we can eat and have our talk."

Sarah nodded and did just that, setting their drinks with the cutlery on the table and taking a seat, watching him finish up their breakfast and plate it before giving each a once over and serving them. He sat at the head of the table with her to his right, her eyes on him, the door and the window as they started eating.

"So what do you think's going to happen tonight?" he asked after taking a drink once they had their fill.

Sarah set her fork down and sighed looking at him. "They're going to ask one of us to kill you and we're going to run."

Chuck smiled at how one led to the other. "I thought there wasn't anyplace I could run from you?"

"Not from me, no," she said smirking, "but with me? We can run forever."

"That doesn't sound so bad," he said reaching over to hold her hand on the table. "Not if it's with you. But I don't think it'll come to that. We have things we can use to convince them I'm more useful breathing than not."

"Like what? If our record and how good you've done on missions aren't enough-"

"Orion," he said with a shrug. "Piranha."

"NO!" She turned her hand, lacing their fingers and squeezing his. "We're not giving them the Piranha, Chuck. They already want to lock you away if they don't kill you. I won't risk it getting out because the wrong agent finds out."

"It's a last resort," he said quietly. "Before that I'll tell them about my Orion upgrade, let them know I'm in contact with him and if they ever want to ask his help then they need me alive and free. There's also another Piranha option…" Seeing her arch her brow he clarified, "I Piranha them. Dig up all the dirt I can on everyone in power in DC. Let them know it goes public the moment I stop breathing. It shouldn't be too hard to set up a secure dispersal email with whatever I find, even include all the records of everything we've done along with a video from me."

Sarah rubbed her thumb against his finger. "We should prepare that just in case."

"It shouldn't be too hard, it'll just some time…" Chuck looked at their hands before asking, "What if we convince them to leave me alive but not to keep us together? What if they decide it's not worth it, so do like they say and just leave me alone. What if they send you away?"

Frowning, Sarah pulled his hand to her lips. "I don't know. I'll… have to go wherever they send me. CIA agents rarely operate out of the US, so it will be far from here."

Chuck nodded somberly. Part of him had hoped she'd say she'd quit, but he also knew better. He knew being a spy was too important for her to give up. "Would we still…"

"Would you want to?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"I… I guess it depends." He sighed. "I hate myself for this but I know it's better to just be honest."

"Okay," her voice was a bit higher now she knew it wasn't completely doomed, "so what does it depend on?"

"I.. Look, I know it's not great, but I also can't help it really and I… I know I'm not really great about jealousy stuff."

"What do you mean? You weren't before."

"When?" Chuck asked with a laugh.

"Bryce and Lon Kirk," she said quietly, as if that would help him avoid getting upset.

Chuck thought back and shook his head. "You weren't with me. And even then I still was pretty angry, at least with Bryce. I did tell Casey to shoot me just to kill him."

"I would have killed him if he shot you," Sarah said with a glare, squeezing his hand harder than necessary, "and don't you ever do that ever again."

"Fine, fine, uncle," he said until she released his hand. "Look I was still pissed during the whole Bryce thing. I did send Casey in to shoot him after seeing you two kissing in my room. Which really fucking sucked, by the way."

Hearing the spark of bitterness in his voice surprised her, making her realize how awful it must have been. "I'm sorry about that, Chuck."

"Hm." He bit through a piece of bacon as angrily as one could do so, clearly not pleased. "And then the crap with him in your apartment and the flowers. Just because I don't flip out and start swinging at people or calling you names doesn't mean that stuff doesn't hurt. When I saw you with Lon Kirk on the boat I was sick to my stomach, and then you came here and yelled at me for it thinking I faked a flash. Worst was you said it like me not wanting you to go below deck and 'get intimate' with him was somehow the bad thing, not faking a flash. It all hurt like hell, I just made a point of not taking it out on you."

The edge of anger in his voice stung, but not as much as the fact he'd said it all with his head down, sneering at his plate with his arms crossed. She could see he wasn't just upset with her, but was internalizing it as well.

She knew he just needed a moment and then he'd calm down, but she wasn't going to let him need that. Sarah got out of her seat and walked over grabbing his arms and straddling him in his chair, putting his arms around her then grabbing his face and making him look at her. To her relief he had a small smile at her climbing onto him.

"I really am sorry about all of that," she said quietly. "I wish I could take all of it back."

"You don't have to," he said shaking his head. "Why should you? I'm the jealous asshole."

"No, you're not, but you could have been and you weren't," she said gently rubbing the back of his neck. "When you showed up at my apartment and found Bryce I wished you'd have hit him or yelled at me instead of just leaving."

"I didn't think there was a point. I thought you were back with him and like I said we weren't really together." He shrugged. "Even if I'm pissed with Bryce sending you flowers or something I'm not gonna take it out on you since it's not like you can do much about it. It doesn't make sense. When guys hit on Jill at parties I never took it out on. If I got angry with anyone it was the guys hitting on her, and even then I'd just hold her hand or something to try and show I was with her." Thinking back on it he chuckled. "Of course she was a nerd too so was usually caught up in the confidence boost, and if she found out I was jealous she got angry about it."

Sarah realized Chuck hadn't really acted out through the whole Lon Kirk thing despite her concerns he would. The only time he got angry was when she came over to yell at him. Even through the Bryce stuff when he saw them kissing he hadn't taken it out on her but Bryce. When he came to her door and thought the worst he just pulled away.

She also added putting her own ego above Chuck's feelings to the list of reasons she hated Jill Roberts.

"Getting pissed at the girl for getting hit on never made sense," Chuck continued. "Hell, if anyone ever hit on me I wouldn't want someone to get angry at me for it. It's so rare I get a compliment I relish whenever someone says they like my shirt, let alone say I'm attractive or something." He snickered. "You know I actually kind of like the idea of a girl being protective or possessive of me like that. It shows they care at least, right? Either way, I always figured it's better to support each other in those moments. Make sure you both know how you feel about each other instead of driving the person away."

Realizing he'd gone way off course, Chuck shook his head. "My point with all of that is to say I-I can't be cool if you're going to be getting engaged to some Russian mobster or something," he said thinking of Ilsa. "I'm sure it's different with spies, but I'm not a spy.

"It's one thing to kiss a mark, I can... make myself deal with that," he doubted he sounded convincing, but continued, "but anything more and I'll freak out and sink into myself. Even without years of thinking Jill left me for Bryce I'd still have problem with it. I've had enough therapy to know Mom and Dad pretty much guaranteed I'm always going to have those weird abandonment and self worth issues that would make something like that way too much for me to handle. Throw in Morgan and Jill and I couldn't if I tried."

She'd been leaning back to let him speak, but kept straddling his lap, feeling him tense up as he spoke vaguely of the possibility of her with someone else. It felt like his muscles might snap under his skin. "I don't like those missions either. I never have, and I swear I will never take one. I'm yours. You're the only one who gets to touch me in that way, or see me like that."

"Well I still haven't," he said with a halfhearted smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Sarah grinned, relieved he wasn't too lost in things. "Not yet. You will, I promise. But I expect the same is true with you. If I go away I better not find out you've been going around with some brunette game designer or something."

"Never," he said with a scoff. "I'd go voice actress."

Sarah punched him in the shoulder and he laughed. Though a hint of a smile was clear on her lips thanks to his clearly sarcastic tone, she still met his eyes and said firmly. "I'm that girl, Chuck. You're my guy. I'm protective and possessive of you, but like you said as long as you're not the one doing anything I'll try not to take it out on you when I am."

"You really don't have much reason to ever worry," Chuck said with a smirk. "You're incredible. There's no one like you. No one that compares to you. But if you do feel upset about anything let me know. I'll tell you how great you are and we can talk about how ugly the girl you're worried about is. I can be pretty brutal. Ask Ellie about the girl who ran from a party sobbing after she called her a slut for how she met Devon."

Sarah brushed her thumb against his cheek with a hint of pride on her lips. "You don't have anything to worry about either," she said brushing a hand through his hair. "No one I've ever met has measured up to you. No man's ever been even half a Chuck Bartowski."

"So I'm the measuring stick, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"And it's not fair to anyone else," she said sliding her arms around his neck. "No one can measure up to you. Not for me."

Sarah had just leaned in to kiss him when she noticed Casey storming through the courtyard. For a moment she was concerned but then saw him heading for Chuck's door so closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Chuck's. He grinned against her lips, flicking his tongue against them while sliding his hands up her back beneath her shirt.

When they heard Casey knock at the door she felt Chuck shift as if to stop but she was on top and in control, so pressed down on him and kept her lips to his. She opened her eyes just in time to see him open his and give her a questioning look which she answered with a grin before nibbling his lip.

There was another knock, and then suddenly the door opened. Casey strode into the apartment, throwing the door closed behind him with a slam, but the moment he saw Sarah straddling Chuck at the table he let out a groan. "Come on, Bartowski! We talked about this!"

Sarah pulled her lips from Chuck and looked to Casey, who had turned away from them. Chuck turned his head, his hands still under her shirt. "You walked into my apartment, Casey!"

"Well make yourselves decent. Now."

"We already are, Casey." She gave Chuck a quick apologetic smile, kissed his cheek and pulled herself away from him and onto her feet.

Chuck sighed, closing his eyes. "Give me a minute."

Her lips stretching into a grin, she looked to Casey, who she was surprised to find glowering at Chuck. "What's the problem?"

"I talked to Kathleen," he said glaring at Chuck.

"You did?" Chuck asked, turning in his chair with a grin that faded when he saw the anger on the NSA agent's face. "Oh no, did it not go well?"

"No, it went fine," he said waving his hand, "I'm supposed to go meet Alex and her for lunch."

Chuck got out of his chair, smiling despite his confusion over Casey's tone. "That's great, isn't it?"

"When I told her I want to help with Alex's tuition, she told me I didn't need to. That a few months ago they received a private donation from some nameless friend of mine. She thought I sent it to her after she saw me."

Sarah glanced to Chuck, whose gaze shifted sheepishly. "Oh."

"See at first I figured it was you, but then I realized you don't have that kind of cash to throw around," Casey said moving closer to him, his contained anger rising. "So I thought maybe it was blind luck. Maybe they were one of those veteran's families the Piranha donated to a few months back, but it turned out their money came a few weeks before that. So to me it looks like whoever sent it knew about them before even I did, and the only person who could've given them that money would be the Piranha… but that would mean you told some son of a bitch hacker not just about me, but about my family before you even told me."

"Casey, I didn't-"

"Then it's just luck? He found it out himself?" Casey scoffed, shaking his head. "Just tell me the truth, because we're done, Bartowski. The only reason I'm not putting a damn bullet in you is because you at least told me eventually."

"Casey," Sarah's voice was a warning as she stepped between them, ready to stop Casey if he tried anything.

"Shut your mouth, Walker," Casey said keeping his eyes on Chuck, who was frowning until he heard him snap at her.

"Casey," Chuck said, straining to keep his voice even, "the only reason I'm not going to get angry and make you regret talking to her like that is because you're my friend. But it would make me feel better about not doing something if you would apologize to her."

Casey scoffed. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No, because you're my friend and I won't hurt you, but please don't make me consider it, because if you talk to her like that again I'm going to at least think about it, since if I try to punch you you'll just kick my ass."

Casey stared at him a moment, shaking his head as he scoffed again. "Fine. Sorry, Walker."

"Mm," was all she said, while Chuck nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Now tell me why you told that son of a bitch about my family before me," Casey demanded.

"I never did."

"Don't lie to me, Bartowski!"

He'd taken a few steps forward suddenly and Sarah matched them. Their eyes met and searched each other until Chuck said, "I'm the Piranha." Sarah frowned hearing how defeated he sounded, watching Casey's eyes widen, his gaze shifting from Sarah to Chuck behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw him frowning, staring at the floor while repeating, "I'm the Piranha."

Looking back to Casey she saw all the pieces click into place in his head, his lips parting before he said, "You're the Piranha."

"The only reason I didn't tell you sooner is because I was worried you might mention it to Beckman as a way to get us more leeway and I didn't want the Piranha involved with the Intersect stuff more than it already is." Chuck shook his head. "I'll only tell them as a last resort to try and make them let me stay active."

Sarah turned and walked over to Chuck, wrapping her arms around him. He managed a smile as he returned the hug, burying his head in her hair briefly before looking over to Casey, who had moved to sit against the back of the couch as he processed it all.

"I promise the money they got can't be traced back to anyone. It all just was in one transaction and then not in another because I deleted the transfer information and put it all through a ton of other accounts to clean it. More than I do for my normal donations. I wanted to make sure no one could ever trace it to them," Chuck assured, watching Casey take it all in and nod slightly.

"We didn't want you to find out like this, Casey," Sarah said pulling away from Chuck, keeping one arm around his back to stand beside him as she looked to the NSA agent.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Since Gaez," she answered with a glance to Chuck. "He found out about the Gentle Hand and targeted Gaez, then found out about the CAT Squad and brought it to me."

"I thought of so many ways to tell you," Chuck said quietly. "At first I thought about trying to figure out your Gaez, or revealing it on some big case where we needed a hacker, but I decided to ask for you help with my next target. Alexei Volkoff."

"You're going after Volkoff?" Casey gaped.

"Only a couple days, but yeah. I'm running traces on everything I can about his businesses. I figured once I had something I'd go to you guys with it. I'd bring you in on the whole Piranha thing and we could all work it when we aren't doing our normal stuff."

"You thought we'd take down the world's most notorious arms dealer on the side?" asked Casey.

"Well yeah," Chuck said as if it were obvious, "it's us."

Sarah looked to him with a smile, leaning against him while Casey snickered and shook his head. "Well we'll have to survive the day and make sure there's still an us."

"What do you mean?" asked Chuck.

"I was told last night I'm getting the order," Casey said looking to Sarah, whose arm tightened around Chuck. "After the Intersect goes online they'll call me."

"What did you say?" Sarah asked, voice calm and cold, though not threatening. She knew Casey wouldn't go through with it.

"I tried to tell her about Chuck's use beyond an asset but she ignored it. Graham's set on the kill but even she's still set on the bunker."

"We could tell her about Orion," Chuck offered. "Tell her I have an upgrade from him and am in contact with him. I can get others too. I-I was thinking about asking for some combat upgrades so you guys don't have to worry about me so much."

"Orion's been running for a long time," Casey said crossing his arms. "We just hand him over?"

"No, we tell them if they want contact with him they go through me and for him to talk to them I have to be alive and active, and I'll only be active with you two as my team." Chuck looked between the two. "If that won't work then I could Piranha them and everyone else in power. Set up an actual kill switch where if I'm not around all their secrets, including all the stuff with me, will go public."

"You will not blackmail government officials," Casey said firmly.

"I will if it's that or dying," said Chuck.

Casey rolled his eyes. "Not until you're running, Moron. For now you're just an idiot who got stuck with the Intersect and rose to the occasion. Not a criminal."

"I am still the Piranha," Chuck noted. "A wanted criminal."

"Only wanted for crimes linked to his helping put away and robbing scum and helping people. Not blackmailing people. The moment you do that you cross a line. I won't let you do that, not until you have to. If it comes to it you'll run and then you do that. But until then the Piranha keeps to his usual targets."

"Will you help us?" Sarah asked, taking her arm from around Chuck.

"I'll help you get away," he said with a nod. "Tonight we'll have you two meet for dinner here, just the two of you and I'll come in just as you show up Walker. I'll say I figured I'd have you as backup in case Chuck surprised me, but you turned on me and knocked me out and escaped with Chuck. Beckman will give me a few days to track you on my own and I'll bullshit around. After that she'll bring in people and I'll try to keep you informed. After lunch with Alex I'll buy two burners and drop one off here."

"Casey... Thank you," Chuck said somberly.

The NSA agent shook his head. "No. Thank you. Not just for Kathleen and Alex, but everything. You're a good person, Chuck, and I only kill bad guys."

* * *

 **AN:**

I had a different title for this chapter but I thought I might save it for later if it comes around and, well... puns.

Originally had more talk of what Jill was like, but cut it cause it was along enough and I can always include it later if necessary. The Jill episodes won't be for a while, nor will a bunch of the season 2 episodes. It's still only around april or may, so it'll be a while before we're ready for a Christmas episode or anything. I moved the events for the first few episodes up mostly to allow certain events to happen leading into other plots.


	41. Making It Right

**CHAPTER 41**

The rest of the day felt oddly tense as they went about preparing for Chuck and Sarah to run. He packed a bag in his room including the burner phone Casey brought over along with a tranq gun with a magazine and box of darts he planned on reporting as stolen. He'd hid them all in the bottom of a bag beneath the case of beer he brought over for them to say their farewells, or so it would tell appear to the cameras.

"It was an honor knowing you," Chuck said extending a hand to him when they went to the door.

Casey shook his hand and nodded. "You too."

When Ellie came home he pulled her aside and told her, "Ellie… Casey's going to get the order to kill me tonight."

"Oh god," she gasped, clasping her mouth before pulling him into an embrace.

"He's not going to kill me, El, don't worry," he said rubbing her back. "But me and Sarah are going to run."

"What do you mean?" she asked stepping back, still holding his arms. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know. She said she'll handle that, but I'm going to try and get all the information I can on everyone involved, including all the stuff they did with me and tell them if they don't leave us alone the whole world will find out all their dirty secrets. I don't know if it will work, but I'll try and get back to you. If I can't I'll figure out a way to get in touch with you, it just might be a while."

"What about Orion? Maybe he can help?"

"Maybe, but it's not like he'll come running and this is going to happen tonight."

Ellie pulled him into another hug. "Why does this have to happen to you?"

Chuck laughed. "It's the Bartowski curse. You're lucky you're marrying Devon. Your kids won't have to deal with it."

Ellie shook her head against his shoulder before stepping back. "Is there anything I can do? Anything you need?"

"I don't know. Casey gave me a tranq gun. I hope we won't need any medical supplies."

"I can go tell people after you run," she suggested. "If you don't come back after a few months I can make a fuss. Try to get on Oprah or something. Get it on the news."

"Maybe," he said with a shrug. "I'll try to keep an eye out for it and forward any proof I can to you if you decide to go through with it."

"What about Sarah? Does she have any family I should reach out to? Let them know what's happened to her?"

Chuck frowned realizing, "I don't know. She's… never really talked about her family."

"What about her sister?" she asked remembering the game a few weeks into the cover. "Or was that a lie?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "You know how she is."

Ellie frowned but kept her thoughts on it to herself. "Do you need money or something?"

"No," he said quickly. "I have some of my own I'll drain when we leave, but I can also get us some if I really need to. You know, I am the Piranha. I know a bit about taking people's money."

"Ha! I guess so."

"Look, Ellie, I just need you and Devon to head out tonight. We're making it so it looks like I have dinner plans with Sarah and Casey tries right after she shows up and she takes him out. I don't want you anywhere near it in case they think you're involved more than you are."

Ellie reached up to wipe her cheeks and sniff, so Chuck moved in and hugged her. "I'll miss you."

"Hopefully we can avoid all of this… but I'll miss you too."

It was dusk when Casey tried to ease his mind by trimming one of his bonsai trees until he heard Beckman suddenly clearing her throat. The sudden noise made him clip the branch he'd been trimming, and fighting off a wince he turned to find General Beckman on his television screen.

"Major Casey. I hope I'm not interrupting."

Looking at the clipped branch he set it down with the trimmers and rose from his seat. "The new Intersect ready?"

"We're minutes away."

"Which means…"

"Your order remains the same," said Beckman. "Chuck Bartowski is to be eliminated." His sigh was audible, causing her to ask, "What was that, Casey?"

"Nothing, General," he said quickly, but then as she reached to end the call he said, "It's just… Chuck's served his country with honor. He has potential as an analyst for the organization. He'd be the best we have."

When he hesitated, considering bringing up his ties to Orion, Beckman started, "I understand-"

"Let me, General," Graham said walking into frame suddenly, and Casey was thankful he'd hesitated. He'd risk telling Beckman about Orion, but no way in hell he was telling Graham. "Major Casey," the Director said, clearly agitated, "can you extract these secrets from Mr. Bartowski's head? Can you guarantee him safety from kidnapping, from torture?"

"Not unless you keep our team active," said Casey.

"And waste two of our best agents?" Graham scoffed. "Let me be clear. Chuck Bartowski has served his country with honor. Now he'll die with honor to protect it."

Casey stared at the screen while Graham ended the call, the screen going black as he reached for the burner phone he bought that day.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Ellie asked as Chuck acted out preparing to cook dinner for Devon's sake.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, Ellie." He made sure to give her an assuring smile as he said, "I'll be with the best in the world."

"And so will she," Ellie said squeezing his wrist. "Besides, like you said maybe it won't happen, right?"

"Maybe. Casey thinks there's a chance with Beckman, so let's hope." Then he heard it. The soft beep from his bag by the couch. The beep that could have only come from the only phone he had in it, the one Casey gave him. The phone he said he'd text him on if the order came through, otherwise he'd use his normal phone to send some cover text.

 _We're running_ , he thought to himself somberly, but then turned to Ellie with a smile. "Whatever happens, I love you, Ellie, and I want you to have a happy life with Devon. Don't let my stuff be a burden for you."

"You were never a burden for me, Chuck." She leaned toward him saying firmly, "Never."

"Babe you ready?" Devon said as he came from their room. "Mongolian BBQ beckons. Going for the record, Chuck. Seven pounds, shredded beef. I've been fasting," he said tapping his abdomen.

"You're sure there's nothing I can do?" Ellie asked.

"The man's been on a hunger strike," Chuck said turning to her with a smirk. "Come on, go, eat." His voice softened as he said, "Whatever happens we'll get through it."

Ellie grabbed him in another tight hug which Chuck returned. From the table, Devon chuckled. "Come on, Babe. Let the lovebirds have their dinner."

"I'll miss you," Ellie whispered to him.

"And I'll miss you," he said releasing her, standing in the kitchen as he watched her walk to the living room and take her bag from Devon. At the door she stopped and smiled at him, her eyes glassy. Chuck held up a hand in a stilted wave, which made her smile before she turned and left with Devon.

Chuck sank to the floor of the kitchen, his back against the counter as his head slumped forward and his hands slipped into his hair. His eyes burned but he kept his cheeks dry before he sniffed and grabbed the counter, pulling himself back up and making his way to his bag. Chuck grabbed his phone off the couch after pulling out the burner and seeing the text: **Got it**.

He tossed the phone back in the bag which held little beyond his laptop, the tranq gun and some clothes. Hitting speed dial he put his phone to his ear and smiled hearing Sarah's voice as she answered. "Chuck?"

"Hey, are you coming over soon?" He asked, thinking on the code words they'd agreed to for different situations. "I'm gonna burn the meat if you take much longer."

There was a light pause on t he other end as Sarah winced and held in a sigh. "Okay. I'm almost there."

They hung up and Chuck took a breath, tossing his phone on the couch before zipping his bag and setting it on a cushion while he took the chance to walk through the apartment, taking it all in, looking at pictures until he heard his window slide open. Chuck waited until he saw Casey walk out of his room, placing his gun in his waistband once he was away from the windows.

"You all packed?" he asked grimly.

Chuck nodded. "Just taking one last look."

"Ellie know?"

"I told her I might be leaving earlier, but not when I got the text. I didn't want her crying on the way out."

Casey nodded, moving to the kitchen table. "Remember, the phone goes on every nine hours for ten minutes and then it's back off. Listen to Walker. She'll get you through this until you two figure it out."

"I know." Chuck walked to the table, leaning against a chair. "I never asked, how was your lunch with Alex?"

Casey sighed. "She didn't show up. Said she needed time."

Chuck nodded. "I'm sorry. Give her some time before you go visit her again. I'm sure it's just a lot to take in."

"It'll be a shame," he said with a smirk, "food's real good where she works."

Chuckling, Chuck nodded. "Shame I never got to meet her."

"This whole thing's a shame," Casey said quietly. The knock at the door kept Chuck from responding. Casey turned to the door and nodded. "Guess this is it."

"I guess so," Chuck said making his way to the door. "Ready to get your ass kicked by Sarah?"

Casey scoffed as he got to his feet, taking out his gun and setting it on the table. "Let's get it over with."

Chuck gave him a nod then opened the door to find Sarah on the other side holding the straps of her purse. "Hey, Sarah."

"Chuck," she said quickly, "we have to call off dinner. The Intersect was destroyed."

"What?" Chuck asked, fighting not to look over to Casey who gaped at them. "But, the Cipher-"

"It was a Trojan horse," she explained, "a sabotaged device. The moment it came online it exploded, killing Graham and six other agents."

"So that means-"

"You're still the only Intersect." Sarah frowned at him, glancing briefly toward Casey, who gave her a nod and headed back to Chuck's room to retreat back to his apartment. "I'm sorry."

Chuck let out a sigh, turning and making his way into the apartment so Sarah could follow, giving Casey a chance to return to his. Sarah stepped in and closed the door behind her, letting out a breath. "Is this real?" he asked turning to her beside the couch.

Sarah strode straight to him, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It is. We have time now. We can convince them to let you go. Let Orion get the Intersect out of you."

He looked at the crown of her head and frowned as he wondered once again if he even wanted it out of his head. Not if it meant being separated from Sarah… but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. Not yet. Not now.

"I can't stay long," she said stepping back. "I have to be at Casey's in a few minutes for a brief with Beckman and the CIA's Deputy Director."

"You think we may still have to run?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "You're the only Intersect for now. They'll want you active."

They had just arrived at the restaurant when Ellie's phone buzzed and she pulled it out to find a message from her brother: **Dinner was canceled. I'll be home**.

"Oh thank god," she said falling back into her seat as Devon pulled the keys from the ignition.

"I know it was a tight spot, babe, but I told you we'd be fine," Devon said looking to her with a smirk.

Ellie shook her head and leaned over, pulling him into a hug while back at Echo Park Sarah sank to her feet after a brief kiss with Chuck. "I'll try to come back over after the brief to let you know what happened and say goodbye."

"Alright," he nodded, walking her to the door. "How are you though?" When she looked to him she found sympathy in his eyes. "Casey said people knew you were loyal to Graham. I figured he must be important to you."

Sarah took his hand, a solemn smile taking her lips. "Maybe once when the CIA was my whole life, but… the moment he decided to have you killed he became an enemy."

"Thank you," he said rubbing his thumb against her skin, "but I understand if you need to talk or anything to deal with the loss. I won't be offended or anything. I just want to be there for you."

She wanted to say something. To tell him he was all she needed, to tell him Graham died to her the moment he decided to kill the man she loved, but Sarah stayed silent, letting her fingers trace his jaw before falling to her side. Opening the door, Sarah stepped into the courtyard, Chuck watching her make her way over to Casey's where the NSA agent nonchalantly opened the door for her and showed her inside as she told him the news he'd heard moments earlier.

After introducing himself, Interim Director Edgar Copeland went straight into things, looking to the agents in the living room. "Graham thought your talents were wasted here. His interest in the operation waned once he began to focus on the prospect of new Intersects, but I think that was a mistake. I believe his haste to be done with the operation was his downfall, otherwise he should have known better than to use the Cipher without having it checked.

"I've had some overview of this operation and believe Agent Walker's presence would be sufficient in securing the Agency's interest within the operation and with Mr. Bartowski. However I understand Graham's concerns. You're both among the best we have for our agencies, so I'd understand if either of you wanted to request reassignment to a more fitting task. If we're going to do so, I believe now is the time to alter course, otherwise I'd suggest we maintain what has been successful until now."

The agents looked to one another, each shaking their heads as they turned back to the screen. "Bartowski has proven himself an asset beyond the Intersect. We've done more here than I have in the last four years of duty," said Casey. "And I doubt the asset could operate properly without Agent Walker. As much as he's strained against us at times, he's always trusted her."

"I'd agree, Sir," Sarah said with a nod. "Chuck has been struggling a bit with everything. It's put a strain on things, but he's maintained a level of trust for me, and is developing one for Casey as well. I believe removing either of us would hinder operation. In fact I think any but us would risk the asset actively operating against us."

"What do you mean?" asked Beckman.

"Previously he mentioned a desire to become an agent," Casey explained. "Part of his interest in taking the analyst exams was the prospect of convincing us he was capable of being an agent. However due to our run-ins with Fulcrum agents and various other incidents, he's lost trust for agents. He's stated he no longer wants to become an agent. If they mishandled him, let him believe they were lying to him in certain ways, then I believe he would stop working with them and actively try to have them removed from duty if not distance himself from the agencies or even seek help elsewhere."

"Then for the time being I'll hand over operational command to General Beckman," said Copeland. "I expect regular updates, but I trust Agent Walker's presence will be sufficient to secure the CIA's interest in Operation Bartowski."

"Thank you, Sir," she said with a nod, relieved that not much had changed ultimately.

"Graham had many faults," Copeland said somberly. "Too often he valued loyalty above all else and promised those loyal to him things they didn't deserve, things they hadn't earned. You're the rare exception. You've earned your respect, so I'm asking you to represent the CIA within the operation. If you have any needs feel free to contact me, otherwise proceed as you have been."

That was only Copeland's first step toward correcting the mistakes of Langston Graham. The man had taught him much about being a spy, but with Graham gone the shadows he cast over the agency could finally fade. Once rumors spread of him recruiting people out of high school it hadn't taken long for people to call him the Candy Man, luring children to their ranks. While it had installed great loyalty in many people, including himself, it had also turned many into heartless killing machines, and Copeland suspected it was a factor in the rise of Fulcrum. Seeing their heartless brethren getting advanced alongside Graham pushed others to act the same, their apathy spreading like a virus until it turned necrotic.

He spent the next few days reaching out to those loyal to Graham, seeing where they sat now that he was gone. Certainly some would fall to Fulcrum, but others would remain loyal to the agency, or go private, maybe even strike out on their own.

It was weeks after Graham's death when he was sat in his office and received a call from an encrypted phone while packing up for the night. Brow furrowed, he sat at what was now his desk and accepted the call, holding back his frustration upon seeing the face of Nicholas Quinn on his screen.

"Mister Quinn, how-"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Quinn spat, punching the desk he was leaning against as he leaned forward, glaring into the camera. "You can't just discharge me for no reason."

"I think you'll find I can," Copeland said sitting back in his chair, "and I have. Though not for no reason."

"Then why?"

"Because you're unfit for duty."

"Bullshit, I passed my last physical," Quinn said shaking his head.

"And all the psychs we sent you to think you're unstable. I'm not sending you on the field, and there's no chance in hell I'm letting you anywhere near an Intersect."

That made Quinn's eyes bulge, slamming his hand again. "THE INTERSECT IS MINE!"

Copeland frowned and shook his head at the display. "I'm afraid it's not, Quinn."

"Graham promised me-"

"And his promises died with him," said Copeland. "If you want to blame someone, blame Fulcrum for killing him before he made good on whatever he promised you."

Quinn stared at him through the screen, his sneer softening with a breath as he nodded and sank back into a chair. "I was supposed to host the Intersect," he said looking at his hands in defeat. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Copeland felt a pang of sympathy, but shrugged. "There's always the private sector."

Quinn looked to the camera, saying nothing as he reached over to end the call. Once he was staring at a black screen he rose from his chair, and pulled the pistol from his waistband, pressing it to his temple and roaring in agony until his gaze shifted to his left where his Bartowski wall stood.

At the center of it was Chuck's picture from the Buy More with lines connecting him to Ellie, Devon, Sarah, Casey, and everyone else in his life. There were lines to a picture of Morgan, a question mark marking his killer, and another question mark for Orion. Since receiving the Intersect he'd developed links to Roan, Zondra, Carina, the defected Mei-Ling and made plenty of enemies.

 _All because he stole the Intersect from me_ , Quinn thought, lowing the gun, his eyes staring into the eyes of Chuck Bartowski. He was a curse that ruined his life, stole his future from him.

Taking another breath he walked over to the board, pressing the muzzle of his pistol against Chuck's forehead on the image. "Time to make this right…"

* * *

 **AN:**

I briefly considered having them run and doing a bit of the Colonel here, but this is leading to stuff I've had in mind since early on. I think the tension and prep for it is enough, and actually gives me more stuff to play with in the future than if they did run away.

Had to include a Candy Man reference as that's what I thought every time I saw Graham, and felt it fitting.

This is the end of my stored chapters, so the end of the batch updates. Can't promise daily updates or anything.


	42. Kiss The Princess

**CHAPTER 42**

Two weeks after canceling their plan to run Chuck and Sarah met with Casey to go over both the information he'd gathered on Volkoff.

"I think we have two options here," Casey said looking over the files they'd gone through. "First is you do this as the Piranha like you want. He hands over the info." He pointed to a folder marked Electronics Shipment, "This one is close to us, so there's a good chance we'll pick it up anyway and get to work on it. Piranha gets credit for bust, we do the work, usual."

"And the second option?" asked Sarah, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed while Chuck sat to her right holding the edge of the table.

"We keep the Piranha out of it," Casey said looking to Chuck, "which I think is the best option for all of us, but you in particular."

"What?" Chuck blinked. "But this is supposed to be his big fish. His big get."

"It still can be, but you deserve the credit," Casey said, adding somberly, "and right now you need it."

"Why?" asked Chuck.

"Because this has nothing to do with a flash," Casey said motioning to the pages on the table. "We can tell them you looked into him on your own after I mentioned him in passing or something. We can still have the Piranha join in later if you really want him attached to this, but I think having you be the one who starts this all is key. Whenever they finish another Intersect we'll have proof that not only are you useful without the Intersect, but you've done better than every agent across three dozen countries and let us land a hit on the commie son of a bitch. All without a flash."

Sarah beamed hearing Casey's argument was focused on helping Chuck. "Thank you, Casey," she said, earning a quick nod from him before she looked to Chuck. "I agree him."

They saw Chuck's shoulder deflate a little, sinking back into his chair. "I guess I just figured this would be the Piranha's big one, not mine."

"Chuck, sweetie," she said reaching over to squeeze his shoulder, "I hate to break this to you… but you're the Piranha."

Chuck rolled his eyes while Casey snickered. "I know, I just… It feels different. He's separate from me in a lot of ways. He's not a screw up like I am, you know? He doesn't have to worry about all my stuff, he can just be a vigilante. There's… There's a reason for a time I thought it was a bit like Batman. The Piranha is this symbol, he's more than me. He's about taking from bad guys and helping people with it."

"I get that, Chuck," Casey said to his surprise. "But the things is the Piranha doesn't matter."

Chuck bristled. "What?"

"You're important, Moron," said Casey. "You need the credit more than him, and you deserve it. The whole reason you have this inflated idea of the Piranha's importance is because that was the only way you could get any credit, but that's not the case anymore. You can take the credit now without worrying about getting hunted for it. You're our analyst. Maybe not officially, but you are, which means you have access to databases and we'll overlook you slipping into the ones you don't." Both men met the eyes of the other as Casey said firmly, "You're not alone anymore, Chuck."

Sarah reached over to squeeze his hand in support of Casey's statement, and after a quick glance to her Chuck gave a relenting nod. "Okay. Let's do it that way."

An hour later Beckman was on the screen staring at her monitor with her brow furrowed. "What exactly am I looking at?"

"A manifest for a ship from a Volkoff Industries subsidiary to a company in Seattle. You'll notice it's mostly pretty boring stuff except for where I've highlighted the four containers marked only as non-perishables. Then everything but those packages is marked as having been transferred to a delivery company who then delivered two hundred thirty four packages to a single cul-de-sac, most of them marked as fragile electronics. So either they neighborhood is preparing for the lan party of the century or they're building something fairly massive with Volkoff tech."

"And when did you flash on this?" Beckman asked looking over the file.

"I didn't."

Beckman looked up suddenly. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't flash, ma'am. I just did a search on a bunch of information from Volkoff's companies and when I was going over a shipment list I noticed the discrepancy. When I dug a bit deeper I found the records showing all the contents from the other shipments recorded except for the non-perishable containers, which weren't accounted for beyond a marker for an unspecified amount of machine parts. But they weren't recorded as transferred to the delivery company either. Everything else from the shipments was except for them, but the electronics shipped suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"You found this on your own?" she asked skeptically.

"Casey mentioned Volkoff was one of the most wanted arms dealers in the world. When we were off from the Orange Orange I didn't have much to do so I looked into him."

"So you just decided to do a search of all his shipment manifests?"

"It wasn't too hard," Chuck said with a shrug. "Just ran a couple automated searches to look for gaps and then reviewed them. This is just the first one I got to that seemed significant. Even if it wasn't Volkoff tech, anyone ordering that many electronics is either opening up a store or up to no good. And I doubt they're opening a Buy More in the middle of a cul-de-sac."

Beckman stared at him for a few seconds, searching his face before she sighed and looked back to the file. "This is suspicious, but without knowing what was shipped we have no idea what they're building. We'll secure a house if can. Agent Walker, you and Mr. Bartowski will pose as married couple moving into the neighborhood. Agent Casey, you can monitor them while posing as a cable company employee."

"Uh, ma'am," Chuck said raising his hand.

After staring at him a moment she raised her brow when he didn't speak, apparently waiting on her to call on him. Rolling her eyes she said, "Yes, Mr. Bartowski."

"Yeah, wouldn't it be better to have Casey tied to us more directly? While cable repair may work initially, if this last more than a day he'd stand out." He looked to the others, who nodded in agreement.

"That's a fair point, I suppose," Beckman conceded.

"Maybe he could be Sarah's brother as well?" He looked between the two continuing, "I don't think it's too weird to have him come around a bunch that way. Maybe he keeps coming around the neighborhood during his breaks to visit her, stops by for meals after work, stuff like that. He could be an army vet having trouble getting back into a normal life and relying on his sister for support. It could us extra sympathy from the neighbors and give him a reason to hang around."

"That… is what we'll do," Beckman said after a brief pause. Then to his surprise a small smile appeared on her lips. "I'm glad to see your test results weren't a fluke."

"Thank you, General," he said with a nod.

"We'll secure housing within the week and have the standards prepared for the identities. I assume you'll stick to the Carmichaels?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Sarah said with a nod.

"Casey?" Beckman asked.

"I don't care," he said with a shrug.

"John Riker," Chuck said with a grin. He noticed that while Beckman and Casey seemed confused, Sarah tensed and grimaced, then swiftly hid it behind a stoic mask.

"Why that name?" Sarah asked evenly.

"It's from Star Trek," he answered with a shrug. "TNG, specifically. I thought about Picard but Casey's not really a Picard type. Riker's relatively more of a badass and closer to Casey's look than Patrick Stewart."

"It's fine by me," Casey concluded with a shrug.

"Then we'll get it done." Looking to them, Beckman settled her gaze on Chuck with a nod. "Good work, team." Glancing at another file she continued, "I should also let you know construction is nearly complete on your office. You should be up and running in your new cover within the month, so you won't have much longer at the Orange Orange."

"That's great," said Chuck, and while Casey vaguely shrugged in agreement Sarah had maintained her stoic expression even as the call ended and they went about clearing up.

After digging around Casey brought over a pair of gold rings he held up with a smirk. "Looks like it's a shotgun wedding."

Chuck shook his head while Sarah just took the ring and pocketed it. It was hard to miss her tenseness as she departed, and them not being in his department meant no chance to ask about it or even kiss goodbye, but he knew the next day was their sleepover.

It had been days after Graham's death when Ellie stopped Sarah in the courtyard to ask if she wasn't attracted to Chuck. Then after Sarah hinted at potential sleepovers Ellie went into business for herself and mentioned Devon's suggestion that she move in with him, saying it would help them get closer. "And it doesn't mean you have to rush things," she'd said motioning to her apartment, "Devon and I lived together a long time with Chuck and we only just got engaged."

He'd arranged it so their sleepover would be on a night Ellie and Devon worked the late shift through the morning. "That way we can let them think whatever they need to think happened happened," Chuck had said when they discussed it in the courtyard days after her talk with Ellie.

The doctors were busy preparing for work while he'd gone about preparing for his night with Sarah. He'd briefly considered going all out like he'd told Devon to when he asked Chuck for advice, but he knew there was already an inherent pressure on them because it was all planned. So his task for the night was to minimize that. Having her walk into the apartment filled with flowers and a trail off candles leading to the bedroom would be a bit much. The only flowers he'd prepared were gardenias he put on the table.

He'd gotten Quantum of Solace which they could discuss the spy aspects of, but also because it wasn't a movie he cared if they watched. If anything it being lack luster might help lead to them otherwise occupying themselves. He'd done all he could think of to make sure things for a comfortable night in preparing for as much as he could.

It wasn't too long after Ellie and Devon left that she knocked and he checked all the food before rushing over to answer the door. Opening it he found her wearing a black skirt, blue button blouse and genial smile. Waving her inside he put on an apathetic expression, letting her walk inside before closing the door.

Sarah set her overnight bag by the couch, turning to him as he walked over and she met him with a kiss. She was careful not to get lost in it though, pressing a hand to his chest and pulling herself back. "You're still cooking?"

"I put everything low," he assured, but before he could sweep in to capture her lips again she shook her head.

"The sooner we eat the sooner we can relax."

Chuck tilted his head to consider it, concluding she was right and stepping back. "We get married and all the romance dies, huh?"he said with a dramatic sigh.

Sarah smiled, but her concern that he might be sincere kept her from laughing. "What do you mean?"

"I thought that purple thing was what girlfriends wore to seduce their boyfriends," he said with a teasing smile, "but you show up without it, don't want to kiss me." He concluded with a playful pout, "I see how it is."

"I didn't show up like that because unless your sister and Awesome snuck out anyone who watches the footage would know they're gone. Me showing up like that with just you here would be obvious," he pointed out, following him.

He stopped by the table, picking one of the gardenias and handing it to her with a smile. Taking it she sniffed the petals and watched him turn to continue cooking, suddenly wishing she had showed up in one of the negligees she had in her bag.

While it may not have been the best food she ever had she enjoyed it immensely because of who made it. After they finished they moved onto the couch where he put in a Bond movie and at first she'd rolled her eyes, but he used it as a springboard to ask her questions about the spy world, and then halfway through they had ended up on top of each other making out until the credits rolled.

Pulling themselves apart, Chuck shut the movie off. "Hey can I ask you something?" He waited half a second before adding, "Besides that."

Watching him put the disc away she nodded, heading over to her bag she moved to the dining room table after their meal. "Of course."

"The other day when we were talking about our next mission with Beckman I noticed you got all tense and quiet," he said shutting the TV down.

Frowning she asked, "Was I?" She knew she had clammed up but couldn't help it.

"A bit," he said sensing her reluctance. "I get it though. This stuff is fast. I'm not getting any idea or anything. I might joke about it but I'm not taking it serious or anything, so you don't have to worry about it."

Sarah blinked in confusion watching him walk toward the table. "What are you talking about?"

"I know we're not really married or anything," he chuckled. She blinked again as he looked to her with a solemn smile. "I get that it freaks you out. First Ellie and Awesome talking about moving in together and then this. I just want you to know you don't have to worry about anything with me. I'm reluctant to tell Ellie about the mission because I know how she'll react, but I'm not going to jump to conclusions like she will, so you don't need to worry."

Feeling the tension fade from her body let her smile. "I'm not worried about the mission, Chuck. Honestly, I'm looking forward to it."

"I guess it could mean nights like this the whole time," he said turning off the oven. Thinking back he turned to her asking, "Was it the name I chose for Casey?" Her reaction made it clear that was it.

"It doesn't matter," she said sharply.

"Bad ex?" He offered hoping to lighten the mood, but when he saw her glower at him he held up a hand. "I guess not."

There went the mood, and both realized it.

Sarah sighed, looking at her bag, mentally pushing the negligees aside. She'd killed the mood so it would just feel odd now.

Chuck was ready for this though. It seemed inevitable something would go wrong to sour the mood, so after a breath he asked, "How about a game?"

"What kind of game?" she asked warily.

"Video," he said with a smirk. "Movie lessons are simple, but an education in games is more difficult. Besides, it's been years since I've been able to sit with someone and play a game. We'll start with the classics, so nothing too complex or frustrating."

By the time she came out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts she found Chuck sat on the foot of his bed with Super Mario World on the television. "You can be Mario," he said handing her the first controller. A little part of her noticed as they started that he'd given her control of the red character and taken the green for himself, reminding her how she'd made sure nothing she brought had red on it.

At first he'd been right that is wasn't too frustrating, not until she missed a jump at the first boss and fell off the boat instead of killing a little dinosaur turtle monster, and Chuck came along with his tall green sprite and beat it with ease. Sarah grunted watching him give a little cheer.

"Just means I'm the first to beat a level on the next island," Sarah said once she had control again. That was also when she started making sure to kill every enemy and gather coins while he seemed to skip them, pushing her points above his.

But then while she moved to the level with the next boss he went back and unlocked some secret path, which lead him to a star. She kept going forward into the cave section while he played a bunch of odd levels, doing tricks and finding secret paths to unlock more of the path until suddenly his character came out of a pipe in front of a large castle with lightning striking over it.

"Last level," he told her with a smirk.

"That's cheating," she said, but spent fifteen seconds guiding her character all the way back to follow his path and make an attempt at the last level. She made it through a single door before a misplaced jump lead to Mario's spiky death and she pouted watching Chuck take his turn.

Having played the game countless times over the years he knew the route he preferred, the one he thought easiest, but knew that if he told her she would avoid it. So he just took it, let her see which doors he chose. He'd been planning on dying against the boss so she could beat it, but then died in the room before him. With a smile he set his controller down and leaned back, watching her as she played through the last level on her own.

It was amusing watching this living Valkyrie focus so hard on a game, the controller creaking when she nearly missed a jump. He could hear her groan when she missed hitting Bowser, the final boss, her brow knit until she let out a laugh hearing him wail.

"She looks like you but acts like me," he said when Princess Peach appeared waving her arms in fear yelling for help.

"Don't make me laugh," she said while doing just that, leaning over to bounce her shoulder against his.

He watched her, sparing brief glances at the screen only to gauge her progress. When he heard Bowsers final wail she saw a victorious smirk cross her lips before stretching as she realized she'd won, thus beating the game and Chuck as she exclaimed, "HA!"

When she turned to him for a chance to gloat, she found him smiling at her. There was pride there, but she saw mostly warmth that reached out to fill her own smile. Setting her controller down as the ending medley played and Mario lead Yoshi and Peace across the screen, Sarah leaned over to kiss him. It was filled with affection and thanks for him taking her mind off the whole Ryker thing without giving her a hard time about it. She'd ruined the mood but he hadn't let it ruin their night together, and just like he'd told her weeks ago he was happy just ti watch movies, convince her to play a game and lay with her in her arms.

They kept the kiss sweet, gently stroking his cheek as she pulled away before he stood and went about turning off the game. He'd been putting the controllers away when he heard her get out of bed and looked over to watch her slide out of her pajama shorts, leaving her in lacy black underwear before undoing her bra and pulling it from her top a moment later.

When her eyes rose toward him and caught him looking, he swiftly looked away, leaving her grinning as she raised the blanket and slid under it. Once he finished, Chuck walked to his side of the bed, ignoring Sarah's grin as she watched him slid his pajama bottoms down ans slide under the blanket in his boxers and undershirt.

"Why are you all the way over there, Chuck?" she asked watching him settle into the edge of the bed.

"Why are you all the way over there?" he asked her, mirroring her position on his side.

"You know I won the game-"

"Beat the game," he quickly corrected.

"-so I expect some kind of reward," she said sliding forward slightly.

"Oh?" Chuckling, he slid forward as well, letting his hand slide to her waist.

"Mmhmm," she nodded, slithering toward the center of the bed.

"And what kind of reward are you expecting?" He shimmied closer, his hand wrapping around her back as she did the same to him.

"I think the princess should get a kiss."

"Which one of us is the princess?" He asked just before she closed the distance between them, pressing her body against his as her lips met his.

With both of them smirking through the kiss, it didn't last long, but was quickly followed up by another quicker one before Sarah pushed Chuck onto his back. He slipped his arm around her as she rolled onto him, settling her head against his shoulder and her arms around him while her left leg slid between his. The kiss he placed on her forehead as she closed her eyes and basked in the warm emanating from him destroyed her plot to guide his hands. Instead she found herself shifting against him, sighing as his arms tightened around her and they stayed intertwined, listening to his heartbeat into sleep took her.

Forty two miles a door opened as after a long day at the precinct LAPD Lieutenant Frank Mauser entered his living room only to have the lights turn on before he flicked the switch.

From behind him a voice greeted, "Hello, Frank."

With a sneer Frank swiftly reached for the gun holstered beneath his arm only to have the lamp in front of him explode from a gunshot.

"Don't bother," said the man behind him.

Mauser licked his teeth and sighed, tossing the gun down. "What is this about?"

"Fulcrum."

Mauser's eyes widened, leaving him thankful he wasn't facing the shooter. "Never heard of 'em."

"Funny since they recruited you last year. But don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

"No?" Mauser asked, hearing him rise from the recliner and walk around him just as Mauser turned to look at the man.

"No," Quinn said with a smirk, "I have information I'd like to share, and you're the best man for a job I have in mind."

* * *

 **AN:**

Thus begins the suburbs. As I said in a previous AN I originally had this as the kind of climax for the angsty relationship arc, but I always had it as the first stab at Volkoff. It's fun having storylines intersect (heh) like Bulsara and Gaez, so having Volkoff be the one who supplied Fulcrum the Intersect parts seemed sensible. I think it still works as a kind of climax or at least lead into the climax of what would probably be around where a longer season one would end.

Speedruns of Super Mario World without glitches were at about 16 minutes last I checked, so I didn't think it would be too outlandish for them to complete it in an hour or two with Chuck knowing about star roads and stuff.

Is there any stuff from different episodes you'd like to see used? Characters or story aspects, whatever.

I have plans for most of the stuff mentioned like Verbanski, The Ring, The Elders, Volkoff, Ryker and the things that go with them like Emma and Molly, Mary, Vivian, Agent X and Decker's team, and I've got loose ideas for Shaw, Cole, Jill, Forrest, Rafe Gruber, Jack Burton, Sarah's reunion, Ellie's wedding, etc. though they might change or just fall through. I've also got things planned with objects and locations like Orion's wrist computer and Orion's underground facility.

Many, or I guess most, of them are altered from canon slightly, at least in how they are introduced if not their role and function (The Ring and Elders are getting overhauls) and I have some characters in mind I'd like to reintroduce. Again, OCs are kept to a minimum in favor of canon characters either returning or having their roles shifted. But if there's something specific you want to see included like you really think Fatima Tazi would add to the story somehow, or want to make sure I don't miss Sydney Price, feel free to let me know. I can't promise I'll use them, but maybe you'll remind me of something I forgot or it will spark an idea.


	43. Under Cover Cover

**CHAPTER 43**

The morning sun crept through the curtains, coating Chuck's room in light but the warmth that enveloped Sarah came from the arms around her and the body she pressed her back into. At some point in the night she'd turned and Chuck turned with her, one arm under her pillow while the other rested on her hip. Her fingers found his, brushing the hairs on his arm on their way to his fingers which rose to meet hers.

Still half asleep their fingers slipped between each other before he brought them to her stomach, holding her as he shifted closer to her, resting his chin on her shoulder. The scent of her hair filled his nostrils, seeming to pull him from his slumber. He watched her fingers brushing against his as she started to wake, and then she felt him kiss her neck. Her hand briefly held his before she turned to him, found his eyes with hers and saw so much in them. There was a hunger, lust, but also a warmth and thoughtfulness she rarely saw. A caring adoration she felt reverberate through her heart, sending a shiver through her body as she took a breath, glancing at his lips before his hand left hers to hold her cheek as he dove in to capture her lips in his.

Turning onto her back she tried to grasps his face and savor his lips, but they were so tangled from how they'd been sleeping he started to sit up to adjust himself. She wouldn't let him get away, and he wasn't making her, bringing her with him as he sat up, their lips never parting more than a moment. She grabbed at his neck as she nearly straddled him, but he lifted her slightly and laid her back on the pillows, their legs untangled and untwisted, pressing his hands into the mattress on either side of her as he broke their kiss.

Taking a moment to catch their breath, she brushed a hand through her hair while he grinned at her, diving in for another kiss, and Sarah knew this was it. The floodgates had opened and she was just as ready as he was. She hadn't been sure what to expect, but it wasn't what she got.

Most people who had gone as long without as he had might have been quick to rush in, but Chuck took his time. He wanted to savor every moment with her, take in every inch of her, which was as frustrating as it was surprising. At first he'd just been kissing her, letting his hands roam as she did the same to him, but then she gasped when his fingers slide up her thighs and before long she was clutching the back of his shirt, moaning as he devoured her neck before she collapsed on the bed, panting without having removed any clothing.

With a hand on her forehead she blinked her eyes open and found him grinning down at her, filled with pride. "Still got it," he said wiggling his brow at her.

Sarah laughed, propping herself on her elbows as she looked to him narrowing her gaze, "Let me show you what I can do." His amusement shifted watching her sit up, sliding off her top and tossing it aside. He seemed to barely notice she was pulling his up, instinctively raising his arms to let her remove it before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him, Sarah giggling as she let his shirt drop to the floor.

They took their time with each other, laughing more than she'd expected, but she always seemed to with Chuck. She noticed how he shied away whenever she gawked at him, clearly a bit self conscious, but was quick to lavish her with praise while kissing whatever part of her he could reach. She found it helped more than he knew, especially since he was so sincere even when he was making corny jokes and waggling his eyebrows at her. If he kept it up she worried she'd develop some kind of Pavlovian response to seeing it.

It wasn't until she was laying back with her arms around his neck, gasping with him inside her that she felt a swell of emotion flood her. Sarah felt like she would drown in it all, drawn in him as she met his eyes and saw so clearly then that he felt the same she did. She saw in his gaze that he loved her.

Maybe it was childish, but in that moment she couldn't help but think how nice it would have been if her first time was with him. She felt a rush of regret for all she'd done before that moment, wishing she could share even more with him. She would share everything with him if she could. But then she might not be the same and he might not feel the same about her, and she didn't want that. It was just startling that despite how complicated sex seemed to be at times there was none of that now. It was fulfilling and fun, relieving not just physically but emotionally to be linked so intimately with this man who loved her.

She swallowed so many things she wanted to say every day and kept so much of herself hidden away out of fear, but it didn't matter. Her arms around him and him inside her, engulfing him every way she could, none of it mattered. She had nothing to fear. So she abandoned all of it, let her past fell away and her fears for the future fade, devoting everything to her bond with him. Sarah gave herself to Chuck completely and was able to enjoy herself and him, feeling better than she ever had.

When both fell back into his pillows Sarah found herself gasping for breath with a hand on her head before opening her eyes and looking to Chuck beside her. He was letting out a long breath, staring up at the ceiling with a surprisingly contained expression.

Sarah rolled over, sighing in content at the soft ache pulsing through her as she slid a hand to his chest, brushing her her fingers through the hair there. He turned his gaze on her and smiled, sitting up slightly to slide his arm under her, letting her move closer to him while wrapping it around her.

Seeing her observing him he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"How lucky I am,"she said placing a kiss on his collar.

"I was thinking the same," he said with a smirk. "How lucky you are."

Sarah giggled, sliding herself against him while her arm snaked up his torso and neck to brush through his curls. Then meeting her gaze he watched it harden as she declared, "I am." She enjoyed seeing him so confident and self assured. Perhaps the biggest surprise of the morning was the assertiveness he showed at times.

"So am I," he said brushing back a strand of sweat dampened hair to kiss her forehead. "It have been a while, but that was easily the best."

"By far the best," she nodded in agreement. She'd expected surprise but found he simply looked pleased. "It's never been like that." With a playful smack of his shoulder she teased, "If I didn't know better I'd think you lied about your history. That kind of thing only comes with lots of practice."

"I'll avoid the obvious joke," he said with a grin that made her roll her eyes, "and remind you I'm a nerd who went without for a long time, not a priest who's afraid terrified of the subject. I've had a lot of time to watch stuff and do a lot of reading. I don't think we've done even half the stuff I've thought about doing with you."

"Is that so? We'll have to start working on that," she said leaning in for a kiss, then redirected her lips to his cheek adding, "another time."

"You're evil, Sarah Walker," he said shaking his head as she pushed off him and the bed before sliding off the bed. He'd expected to watch her pick up some clothes, but instead she bent over to pick up her overnight bag despite it only being on his deckchair. She even made a point to wave her rear at him as she looked through it, as if swaying with indecision before taking out her toiletry bag. She giggled hearing him groan and mutter, "Cruel."

Walking to the bedroom door she stopped and turned to him with a smirk. "Well?" When he raised a brow questioningly she smirked, "I've sure you thought of a few things in the bathroom. I know I have."

Chuck watched her leave the room, blinking for a moment before throwing the blankets aside and leaping out of the bed to chase after her.

After brushing their teeth became testing their breath, which became testing the stability of the sink, and Chuck did his best not to remember he was doing what he'd caught his sister and Awesome doing in the shower, they returned to his room and got dressed. Though he'd offered to get them croissants or cook breakfast again Sarah shook her head.

"As much as I want to stay with you all day we still have our cover," she said motioning toward the living room windows.

Though disappointed Chuck hid it with a teasing smirk. "You just don't want to have to deal with Ellie when she gets home."

"Guilty as charged," she said with a laugh.

Chuck stepped up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Then I guess you should be punished, hm?"

Sarah's brow rose. "Oh? You're into that, huh?"

"I'm into you," he said.

"Not at the moment," she said making him laugh.

"And you say you're not funny." Chuck leaned in to kiss her neck before placing a quick kiss on her lips. "We'll talk later?"

"I'm sure Beckman will have an update on the mission."

"Okay," he said dubiously, surprised she put it like that.

"Remember, they track your phone," she said poking his chest. "So our cover extends to our texts and calls."

"So I guess no sexting, huh?"

"Chuck, do you want to sext with me?" she asked quickly.

"What?" He cleared his throat. "No, no, I was just, you know, haha!"

Sarah nodded skeptically before kissing him, clutching his shirt before almost throwing herself back and forcing herself to leave.

She wasn't wrong about Beckman having an update, telling them a house was being purchased and their identities being created. He only had to suffer three days in white pants before he started packing for the mission, which was where Ellie caught him.

"Breaking out a dad shirt, huh?"

Spinning around he showed her the old buttoned shirt. "Uh, yeah. What do you think?"

"Well, I think it makes you look very grown-up," she offered.

"Oh, good, that's kind of the idea," he said putting it on the bed with his others.

"Yeah? Where are you guys going?" Ellie asked crossing her arms, "What's the mission?"

Chuck sighed, having been avoiding this. After she came home from work the day after the sleepover she'd had a knowing grin plastered on her face for two days whenever she saw him, and when Sarah came over for dinner had pulled her aside, which terrified him, especially as Sarah came back blushing and nervous.

"Well there's this guy, Alexei Volkoff," Chuck said leaning against the frame of the closet door. "He's the worlds largest arms dealer and I tracked a shipment of all these electronics parts to this suburb in the valley. So we're all heading there to see why they would need enough electronics to open a Buy More."

He saw Ellie start to piece it together, her lips briefly stretching to a grin before she contained it asking, "What's your cover?"

Knowing there was no escape, he dove in. "Sarah and I are newlyweds and Casey is her brother."

"Oh Chuck, that's great!" She bounced.

"Sitting around watching a cul-de-sac?" He shrugged. "It should be easier than diffusing bombs at least."

"No, don't you get it? This is… this is like a dry run, you know, so you and Sarah can see what it would really be like." She gave a big toothy grin while pointing to the engagement ring she held up.

"Zip it!" He mimed zipping his mouth. "That is your wedding craziness. This is just a mission. No big deal."

"You're going to be cohabitating with your girlfriend in a house that doesn't have poster that were hung in the eighth grade," she said motioning to his Tron poster.

"That-that is a collectible," he challenged, "but fine."

"This could give you an idea what it would be like to live together once you get your place."

Sarah had gone ahead of him to help the team sent as movers prepare the house, Casey already there with her by the time he drove to the Valley, making his way into the cul-de-sac and pulled into the driveway of the Carmicael's house in a cover car. Sparing waves to the neighbors he made his way inside, stopping as he spotted a painting of Sarah in a white dress and veil beside him in a tux.

It was well done, but seemed somehow just as off as the Comic-Con picture she'd given him at Halloween. Maybe it was her smile, or the fact he had a stoic expression despite being beside the woman he loved on their wedding day, but it wasn't the only one that felt off to him. There was a picture from their wedding that never happened, them in a golf cart, in winter gear beside a rusted car, him carrying her in a wedding dress, hiking somewhere, even a dog. It all felt so fake to him, except for the dog, who rushed past him suddenly before Sarah made her way toward him with a big bowl in hand.

"Uh, whose life have I stepped into?" he said glancing back at the dog before following her. "You need help?"

"I'm fine," she said adjusting her grip on the bowl.

"What are you doing?"

Setting the bowl on a table she said, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making potato salad."

"What are you cooking for the entire neighborhood?"

His laughter faded as she said, "No, Chuck. You are," and handed him a tray of meets for the grill.

"Hey, there's the grill-meister," said a husky man with a wave.

"Welcome, neighbors," said the brunette woman beside him.

After sparing them a smile Sarah turned back to him. "Don't forget, one of our new neighbors is likely a terrorist working on something with Volkoff tech."

Hearing a shift behind them he turned to find Casey standing behind a large television with wires for the DVD player and sound system. "You heard the little lady. Get out there and mingle." He started to turn back but them added with a smirk, "I made sure they got you the newest Beastmaster. If you screw up the food it's all you."

"Thanks, Casey," he said shaking his head as he turned back to Sarah, who gave her finishing touch to the salad and picked it up with a smile, leading him out to the grill.

With little experience helming a grill, Chuck found himself going over everything again and again before moving it to the plates. It was even in the back of his mind as he met Brad, who took him to greet the others and marvel at Sarah. He was definitely the jokester of the group, which gave Chuck room to stand apart from the group instead of trying to cut out any awkwardness.

It was there as he checked his watch that the blonde Sylvia Arculin stepped out from the kitchen saying, "My sentiments exactly." He was shocked at how blatant her advances were after that, shooing him off with a swat on the rear.

As he walked over to the girl and Sarah joined him he told her, "No Flashes. No nothing. I think our neighbors are clean… Except for that lady across the street. She's got a dirty mouth."

"Well are you sure you checked everybody?" She asked. "Heard their names?"

"Maybe I screwed it up?" He said with a shrug. "Maybe it was just shoddy record keeping?"

"Hey Sis," Casey said peeking out the window. "You should come inside. Slight problem with the cable."

Inside Chuck felt a flicker of pride seeing Casey take out the detector he made, turning it on to create a soft buzz in the kitchen. He then switched it to silent, following the growing vibration in his hand until he pulled a small listening device from under the brownies noting, "Looks like one of ours."

But Chuck felt knowledge being pulled up telling him it had been. "Uh, correction. That was one of ours. That bug was stolen from a CIA substation in Omaha in '06. Now it belongs to Fulcrum."

The agents shared a glance, Sarah saying, "And here I thought we were looking for a garden-variety terrorist."

Maybe the painting wasn't so bad. Thanks to its stoic expression giving off the sense of him being the quiet type he felt he had an excuse for keeping silent most of the time their guest were there. In truth it was just him trying not to freak out wondering which one of them was secretly a rogue CIA agent and what the hell they could be making with likely hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of electronics.

Once everyone had their fill of burgers, wieners, potato salad and conversation the yard emptied, leaving Chuck, Sarah and Casey in the house. All three took out their detectors, going a sweep which found four other bugs they disabled, letting the owners think them active but useless. Casey packed away his things and departed to inform Backman of their findings, leaving the couple alone.

After taking the dog out for a walk together, which they used to stroll through the streets and get an idea of who lived where, they returned to their temporary home and settled in for the night. Though Casey would surely give them crap about taxpayer dollars, Chuck decided to let the government pay for them to order a movie for the night. Of course he didn't feel much guilt when Sarah settled in next to him on the couch and they missed half the movie.

As the credits rolled he asked with a smirk. "We're supposed to be newlyweds, right?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

"Well," Chuck said getting to his feet and looking around the house before letting his gaze settle on her. "Maybe we should go around 'christening' every room?" Seeing her brow rise he added coyly, "For the cover."

Getting to her feet Sarah pulled her top off and flung it behind her with a sly smile. "For the cover."

They got in plenty more practice that night, and Sarah found while maybe not as eye opening or emotional as their first time each was at least as enjoyable. It didn't take her long to realize he spent a good portion of each time testing her, learning things about her and how she reacted to certain things. What was too much, what made her knees wobble or hold her breath all while she tried to gather her own intel on him. By time they ended up in bed they were exhausted and more informed than they had been about each other's bodies and likes.

For Chuck it was almost like a game. Really most things felt like a puzzle for him to solve, except Sarah had a few turbo buttons for him to use before he found all the tricks and cheats.

After falling asleep with her in his arms he woke alone, his frown fading as his eyes widened at the breathing in the room behind him. His fear ended when he turned and found it was the dog staring at him from the hall. After a pit stop at the master bath he made his way downstairs with a yawn and the dog following him until he came to a stop at a wonderful sight.

There Sarah was in a pink nightie at the stove preparing breakfast. Hearing him come to sit at the island she turned with a smile. "Hi. Did you sleep well?"

 _This is Stepford_ , Chuck thought furrowing his brow, _Fulcrum had replaced my girlfriend with a robot. That or the house was bugged again,_ so he said loudly while looking around, "Like a log, honey. How did you sleep?" Then quietly asked, "What are you doing? Did you find more bugs?"

"I'm cooking breakfast," she said shaking her head turning back to the pan. "I swept the house. It's clean."

"Are we having neighbors over?" He asked glancing at the back door.

"No, Chuck," she said flipping the omelette, "I-I'm cooking for you." When she set he pan down and turned to him she found him grinning at her. "What?"

"Nothin'" he said pulling his lips tight as she went about dicing with her usual ease. "It's just funny. I never pictured you doing this."

"Well, what can I say? I'm versatile." turning back to the pan she told him, "Sit."

Watching her slide the omelette onto the plate she prepared for him he asked, "Are-Are you enjoying this whole Martha Stewart thing?" The smile on her lips as she picked from the fruit bowl made it clear she did. "I can't believe it. Oh, please tell me you're not going soft on me."

Waving a finger she told him, "Just shut up and eat your breakfast."

"You better be careful, Sarah," he said taking his fork. "One day you might actually turn into a real girl."

Sarah smirked, watching him pull a piece off the omelette as she pulled another fruit from the bowl and turned back to the stove. It wasn't until she bit into it and tasted it that she realized she'd picked out a strawberry. It suddenly tasted bitter in her mouth as she remembered what Chuck had told her the night they got together for real.

Forcing herself to swallow the bite, she picked up a few spare bits of bacon and turned to feed the strawberry to the dog, chasing it with bacon strips, which was all Chuck saw as he turned back to her. Seeing him enjoying her cooking made her smile natural.

It felt odd getting dressed in a suit for a day slinging yogurt, but having her see him off was great, at least until she handed him a grocery list and kissed his cheek whispering, "Hand it Casey at his place"

Arriving at Casey's apartment, Chuck handed the list over which turned out to have an old school hidden message on the back about a target on the move.

"Wait, you guys figured out who planted the bug?"

"Yeah." He pulled an image of Cliff Arculin out of the file he was holding. "Ring any Intersect bells?"

"Yeah, that's crazy cougar lady's husband. How do you know it's him?"

"Well, while you and Walker were busy playing house, I was doing some old-fashioned spy work. Pulled a fingerprint off the bugs, ran it through the database."

"So, who was the guy before Fulcrum?"

"CIA Psi-Ops. Agency shrinks. A real bunch of weirdos," Casey said scrunching his face before turning to the file, showing Chuck pages. "Turns out he's in charge of the Home Owner's Association, which is who received the packages. He also ordered construction disposal two months back. I even spotted infiniband data lines coming out of his house. The same stuff we use to tap into the Agency's intranet."

Chuck nodded. "I'm guessing it's probably not for online gaming or porn?"

"More like hacking into government servers."

"Obviously," Chuck scoffed, then deflated asking, "Okay, so what do we do now?"

Closing the file and tossing it on the table between them, Casey told him, "Now you get us into that house and onto that computer."

"You want me to get out the ol' Nerd Herd uniform?" Chuck shrugged. "I might have a spare pocket protector somewhere."

"Nope," Casey said with a smirk. "You're going in the old-fashioned way. Let the horny housewife take you up to have her way with you."

Chuck stared at him for a moment. "You want me to sleep with out neighbor Sylvia?"

"No, we want you to pretend to want to sleep with her, and then see if you can get on her Fulcrum husband's PC and see if you flash on anything." Spraying him with some kind of cologne he added, "You want to throw in a little sex that's your prerogative."

Wincing at the spray, he coughed and sighed. "I doubt Sarah's going to be okay with this."

"Is he ready?" He turned to see Sarah coming through the door. Seeing his confusion and Casey's teasing smile, she quickly figured out what they were talking about. "Chuck, look, I'm sorry, but this is our best option."

He stared at her as Casey explained. "Target's got the house rigged with state-of-the-art security. And since his wife's expressed a romantic interest in you-"

"We need to exploit it," Sarah concluded.

"I doubt she's looking for romance, but sure we can exploit it I guess," Chuck said grimacing at the idea and how unaffected she seemed. For a moment he wondered what happened to that girl who was protective and possessive of him, but he also knew she was a professional, and as usual that came first.

"Look, Casey and I will be with you every step of the way," she assured, his gaze lingering on her before turning to the talking Casey.

"Yeah, if the cougar gets a little hairy you can always tap out." Chuck knit his brow wondering if Casey wanted a go at the crazy blonde woman. Maybe he was into that kind of thing.

"Look," Sarah began, "we understand if this makes you uncomfortable-"

"Breaking my fake wedding vows?" He shrugged, dripping sarcasm as he continued, "Nah, forget about it. I'm golden. Just hit me with a spritz of that." Casey did, but then sprayed his crotch. "Why there?"

"Don't want her smelling anyone else on ya," Casey said with a laugh.

Chuck grunted. "Time to go bag a cougar I guess."

Hearing him grouse as he turned to leave, Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand to stop him and looked to Casey. "Can we have a minute?"

"Keep your clothes on or I'm putting a bullet in you both," he warned before heading upstairs.

Once he left the room Sarah turned to Chuck. "I know this isn't great-"

"I get it," he assured, holding up a hand. "It's what has to be done."

It was clear in his voice he was upset, so searching his face she slide her hand down to hold his. "You don't have to worry about me, Chuck."

"I get," he repeated, pulling his hand away from hers as if his tone wasn't enough to let her knew she'd just made it worse.

Then it clicked for her. Her jaw set, she glanced over her shoulder and grabbed his wrist again, moving closer. "I'm not happy about this either," she said meeting his eyes, "but we have to be professional, Chuck. I promised Casey I wouldn't let us interfere with missions. I can't get angry or say if she does anything to you I did last night I'm going to cut her hands off, because I know you'll not want to do it for my sake and we need to get in there. This is for you, remember. We need to make sure this is successful, so I can deal with it. This isn't just a hit on Volkoff but against Fulcrum as well, and all of it because of you, not the Intersect."

Chuck sighed, sliding his wrist from her hand, but before she could react he'd grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be," Sarah said shaking her head, then smirked adding, "I might not be this easy going if it was Brad's wife." Chuck's confusion lasted until he remembered she was brunette.

Sarah left first, sneaking back into the Meadow Branch while Casey went over in his cable truck to finish setting up their house. When Chuck called to say he was nearby Casey went inside for a break with Sarah to miss Chuck parking his car down the block and making his way over to the Arculin house across the street from the Carmichaels.

"Mr. Carmichael," Sylvia said opening to door to find Chuck stood in his suit. "I didn't expect you to come so quickly."

"Charles Carmichael always comes quickly." He tried to play it off with a smile upon realizing what he said.

While she laughed Casey said over his mic, "Real smooth, Bartowski."

 _Least Chuck Bartowski doesn't,_ Sarah thought biting her lip to keep from grinning and letting Casey pick up on it. She had to be professional, which is why she remained silent as Sylvia led Chuck up to her room.

"What do you think your, uh, wife would say if she knew you were up here?" She heard Sylvia asked over Chuck's mic. "You think she'd be jealous?"

"Well, it's like you said. I mean, the honeymoon, she is over."

"If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you and your wife made love?"

 _This morning after I cooked him breakfast_ , Sarah thought with a contained sneer.

"Well, that's a-that's a good one," he said nervously. "You know, uh, say the wrong thing and she goes frigid."

Sarah frowned remembering their first night together for real. He'd said the wrong thing and she went frigid. Suddenly Sarah hated this. Especially when he told them she'd handcuffed him to the bedpost.

"There's a bone in your thumb," Casey told him. "Tiny bone. Real easy to break."

"He's not breaking his bone," Sarah said snapping out of her haze.

Thankfully he managed to get the keys and to the room with the infiniband wires where they heard him over the mic. "Damn it. Password protected."

Looking around the room Chuck found the little toy salamanders and shrugged, saying as he typed in the password, "Salamander."

Upon hitting enter he watched as the box on screen rapidly filled out before flashing: **Test sequence initiated.**

Then they started. Hundreds of images flashed on the screen, seeming almost tinted red as it felt like they were being burned into his brain until they ended, the screen declaring: **Test sequence successful**. Yet again he fell back, landing with a thud until he heard Sarah's voice in his ear.

"Chuck. Chuck you have to get out of there. Chuck? Chuck?"

"Stay here, Walker," he said heading for the back door, "I'm going in after him."

Chuck's eyes snapped open as he hurried to his feet, saying into his mic, "I'm getting out. I need to get out now. Problem. Big flashy problem."

"What's wrong, Chuck?" Sarah asked, having risen from her seat as Casey came to a stop near the door and turned to her.

He didn't answer, hurrying for the window and climbing out onto the roof where he dropped onto a stone fence wall and fell into bushes. Striding down the sidewalk he waved and nodded to the neighbors. "Good afternoon."

Sarah came out of the door, a hint of panic on her face that faded seeing him unharmed but undressed.

Letting out a breath he said, "You're never gonna believe what just happened over there!"

"Well this ought to be good," Brad said turning to watch along with half the neighborhood.

Realizing how many eyes were on them and what it looked like, Sarah turned to him, put on a sneer, reeled back and slapped him across the face. To Chuck's relief he knew it wasn't as hard as she could go because he managed to stay on his feet, though his jaw was momentarily numb before the pain spread.

"Uh, honey, please," he said knocking on the door. He couldn't really do much. "At least give me my keys," he said quiet enough only she could hear through the door.

A moment later the door flew open and Sarah threw a set of keys at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't come back!" Before he could speak she closed the door, briefly mouthing 'Sorry'.

He was plenty embarrassed walking back to his car in his underwear with fluffy cuffs hanging off his wrist, but Chuck had felt worse. The one person he really cared about knowing the truth of it all definitely helped a lot, but not much when he made it back to Echo Park and hurried into Ellie's for a change of clothes before heading over to Casey's. It wasn't long before they showed up.

"I'm sorry about that back there," Sarah said once she came through the door to find Chuck sat at the computer.

"It's fine," Chuck shrugged. "You salvaged the cover I screwed up."

"What happened in there?" Casey asked. "After you left the cougar and her husband were looking for you."

"I-I think I know what they're building," he said with a frown. "I checked their computer and when I put the password in… it showed me encoded images." The agents stared at him as he concluded, "I think Fulcrum's building an Intersect… and I think I downloaded part of it."

* * *

 **AN:**

Briefly contemplated going M but didn't think I needed it to get across what I wanted with the sex scene. I've seen worse things in T fics so I figure what I went with should be okay. Beyond the start being like Vs the Colonel, the sex section is based partially off a scene from one of my favorite romance manga, to the point of having similar if not direct wording in places. 1 million imaginary points to anyone who gets it, heh.

I'm super glad I got the 'do you want to sext with me' bit in from 401. The read on it is definitely one of my favorites.

Also a reviewer asked why Quinn wasn't tracked by Copeland or in the room with Graham so I figured I'd clarify it here in case anyone else had the same question. Quinn wasn't in the Intersect room with Graham because his psych eval kept him from being fully cleared so would've been put in a later round of Intersect hosts, and the way I'm playing him here he's good at spy craft and smart enough to avoid being tracked by Copeland and the CIA. If you have any other questions feel free to ask and I'll try to explain either the story reason or the writing reason.


	44. Suburban Commando

**CHAPTER 44**

"I send you there undercover and you not only nearly expose Mr. Bartowski to Fulcrum but to an entire cul-de-sac of civilians?" Beckman asked in disbelief.

"No excuses, General," said Casey, "we pooched it."

"No. No, we didn't pooch it." Chuck looked from them to Beckman. "We didn't pooch it. General, look, I-I saw something on that computer, okay? It-it was embedded pictures, like an Intersect."

Sarah kept a stoic face as she turned to Beckman. "We think Chuck could have Fulcrum programming in his brain."

"In that case, I'm pulling Mr. Bartowski from this operation. But as long as Agent Walker's cover is intact, I want you to lock down the cul-de-sac, monitor Fulcrum, see what else you can uncover before we make a move on their cell." Beckman shook her head declaring, "The Carmichaels are getting a divorce."

Once the screen died Chuck groaned, leaning his head back against Casey's couch. Slapping his shoulder, Casey shook him, but stayed silent as he went to go change back into his jumpsuit so they could head back, leaving him with Sarah, who walked around to sit on the couch with him.

"Does it feel any different?"

Sitting up, Chuck shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't flashed on anything yet."

"What about your other flashes?"

Chuck stared ahead a moment then shook his head. "Se siente normal."

"Maybe it's for the best you don't use it," she said reaching out to hold his hand. "It could harm you worse than the normal Intersect."

"I don't think it was a full download or even as much as the updates from Bryce or Orion," he assured.

"I really am sorry about slapping you and making you walk back to the car like that," she said rubbing her thumb against his hand.

"I've had worse walks of shame," he said with a smirk, but realized quickly that probably wasn't the best choice. A realization he had confirmed seeing her frown. He quickly chuckled saying, "I'm just glad you didn't hit me with all you've got. I'd probably still be out cold."

"Alright lets get back," Casey said with a sigh coming out of the bathroom. "I'll do a run in the truck after we get you back to the house. We can say I'm keeping an eye out for Moron here and use it to try and find where the Arculins are building their Intersect."

"Stay in the apartment?" Chuck asked with a playful pout.

"Sorry," Sarah said getting to her feet.

"There go all those nights together," he said somberly.

Sarah wanted to say they'd make up for them but wasn't sure how. It was still too early to try for another night together. They still had to play reluctant, let alone willing to spend another night together so soon. She briefly considered playing up the Fulcrum Intersect, maybe use it as an excuse to monitor him in case it did something to him, but that could just make Beckman wary of him. Ultimately she said nothing, offering a frown before she followed Casey out of the apartment.

Chuck sat on the couch for a while, thinking over what had happened. To think that morning had been so good, but maybe things had been too good and this was another downswing. Then again he didn't know if he could handle it if things got somehow as far into the bad as they'd gotten into the good.

Either way he wasn't going to sit there and do nothing, so he went over to Casey's computer and looked into the Arculins, though found little beyond what Casey found. Not until he glanced at Sarah's grocery list on the desk and the moment his eyes landed on the Meadow Branch logo he felt a hot knife cut through the back off his mind, letting crimson information pour through his skull as suddenly he knew that every house in Meadow Branch apart from theirs was owned by a Fulcrum agent.

Launching to his feet, Chuck pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. Of course he got only voicemail, leaning forward and holding the desk as he spoke. "Sarah, Sarah, you and Casey have to get out of the cul-de-sac immediately. I just flashed on something. I-It was from Fulcrum. It's not just the house. The entire neighborhood is Fulcrum. All of them."

Chuck knew it was hopeless as he hung up, but he tried Casey and found he also didn't answer, not bothering to leaving a message before pocketing his phone. Still standing he began typing at Casey's computer until suddenly the television screen came to life showing an image of Diane Beckman looking up in confusion. "Mr. Bartowski?"

"General, Meadow Branch is Fulcrum."

"You've already told us about the Arculins," Beckman said rolling her eyes. "Is this why you're wast-"

"The whole neighborhood is Fulcrum," he snapped, making her brow sink. "Everyone in the cul-de-sac is a Fulcrum agent. And neither Sarah or Casey are answering their phones."

Beckman's face darkened. "I'll call a team to secure the area and rescue them."

"How long will it be?"

"I don't know," she said shaking her head as she reached for her phone.

"Then I'm going."

Beckman stopped, turning to the camera. "Don't you dare. You're not an agent."

"Tough shit," Chuck said hitting a key to end the call, hurrying over to Casey's and getting the tranq gun from its usual spot before rushing out to his cover car.

He tried to drive reasonably, but found himself driving more like Sarah or Casey than himself. Once he was off the main roads and in the suburbs he floored it, the tires screeching as he turned a corner, stomping the breaks as he turned into the driveway and leapt out of the car.

Rushing to the door he found Brad standing in the arch ahead of it, asking with a smile, "Looking for your wife? She having a chat with the ladies." Once again Chuck felt the back of his brain cut open and the flow of information leak out, telling him all about Brad White while the man knit his brow in confusion. "You feeling alright, buddy?"

Chuck turned and made his way toward the street where he saw people coming out of each house around him, all of them looking toward him as he felt slash after slash across the folds of his brain and a gush of information. His hand drifted toward the tranq gun tucked in his pocket when he felt a taser pressed against his throat and slumped forward unconscious once again.

When he came to again he was in some kind of windowless room, likely underground, with doctors talking over him. Their voices were muffled, but so was his as he called for Sarah. "Where's Sarah?" he asked things evened out, struggling against the device holding his head in place. "Where's my wife?"

"Mr. Carmichael, she isn't your wife," Sylvia told him as he looked past her to the large window to an observation room and saw her cuffed to a chair watching him. "She's a CIA agent. And so are you."

"Wha-what do you want with me?"

"You've got a very special brain," Brad said patting his shoulder. "Don't worry. We're going to do everything we can to not damage it."

"Damage? Damage? What is he talking about?"

"What you saw upstairs was a small part of a computer program," began Sylvia. "The CIA designed it to implant intelligence directly into agents through encoding images."

But the CIA have been struggling to make use of it and are giving up on it," Brad continued. "They decided to slug it out, fight the war on terror using Cold War tactics."

Sylvia leaned toward him explaining, "But we're training agents who are ready to fight tomorrow's wars."

Brad leaned in on the other side of him. "How would you like to be a part of that future?"

"How would you like to be a part of Fulcrum?" asked Sylvia.

Looking between the two Chuck asked before looking to Sarah, "What about-what about her? Look, I'll do whatever you want, just let her go."

Sylvia's brow furrowed as she stood, looking at Sarah. "Don't tell me you have feelings for your partner?"

Brad grinned, tapping his shoulder. "Boy, you really let her get into your head, huh?"

"What did she tell you? That someday you two would be together? Maybe once the mission's done you'll settle down in a cute little cul-de-sac like this one?"

Brad chuckled as he turned away. "You're funny."

"This place isn't real," Sylvia said leaning in again. "Her feelings for you aren't real."

"Don't worry," Brad said coming around ti clamps to keep his eyes open, "This next part should help you get over her." Looking to Sylvia he added, "If he survives it."

He set his jaw, watching them leave as he look from Sarah to the room around him, trying to look for some way to escape, but even if he could they would see it. The room behind the glass filled with his neighbors, now all in white coats and come to gawk at him. They all put on sunglasses, even putting a pair on Sarah as transparent screens came down around the chair and Sarah yelled out for him.

The lights in the room flickered before the room went red and images filled the screens. All he could do was stare, his hands digging into the handles on the arms of the chair where his wrist were bound, trying not to scream as he felt every image peel open the folds of his brain and bury itself within it. It felt like he should be bleeding from every orifice on his head, as if his scalp was being ripped off, but he lived through it, passing out while the clamps on his eyes kept them open.

"Chuck!" Sarah yelled, struggling to break the Fulcrum agent's grasp on her and go to him as he sat still in the chair staring vacantly ahead.

"Oh, he's toast," Brad declared a quick look at him.

"Chuck," Sarah gasped, held back by two man holding her arms.

"Get him out of here," Sylvia said with a disappointed sigh. "Dump him where you dumped the others."

It wasn't until they removed the headgear and eye clamps that Chuck returned to consciousness with a yelp, startling the doctors. "What just happened?"

"Mr. Carmichael," Sylvia marveled, leaning forward to meet his eyes. "Do you know where you are, Mr. Carmichael?"

Be what they want, he thought before answering flatly, "Beneath Meadow Branch subdivision, in a Fulcrum lab that was built as part of a secret initiative."

"What initiative?" asked Sylvia.

"To rebuild the Intersect computer."

Brad stood with a laugh. "Oh, my god, it worked."

Standing with her arms crossed, Sylvia asked, "Can I ask just one more question? You mind if we, uh, test your wife next?"

"Wife?" He looked from her to Sarah answering, "I don't have a wife."

He rose from his seat as they moved to put Sarah in his place and he saw Casey's head pop up from behind the desk in the room opposite them. Their eyes met in a silent exchange ending with Chuck winking before Casey started typing.

"Before you run the test I'd like to tell Agent Walker something," Chuck said turning to watch her being strapped into the chair.

"Agent Walker," Sylvia said with a nod. "Graham's enforcer. Interesting."

Sarah had been strangled by fear watching him forced to download the Fulcrum Intersect, and hearing his even, robotic tone left her unsettled, but she wouldn't believe it. It had to be an act, and even if it wasn't her Chuck would win out and come back to her, she knew it. That was why even as she stared up at him, afraid of what had happened to him, she held on her hope. A hope that ignited when she saw his eyes widen imploringly and she looked past him to see Casey typing at the computer behind him.

She pushed down her relief because while she was now sure things would be fine, she couldn't show it. Watching him step toward her and bend down she watched him whisper, "Close your eyes." After a quick glance to Casey sliding on sunglasses, she did just that.

His hands clamped over her ears, pulling her head to his chest as she clamped her eyes shut and the room went red, the screens around the chair filling with images. Once they looked the doctors couldn't pull their attention away, forcing them to accept the download even as they screamed in pain. Chuck held Sarah against him, his hand leaving her left ear but pressing it against his cheek while reaching down to grasp her hand. All around them the doctors fell before taking in even half the download.

When it finished and the room was quiet again Chuck opened his eyes and pulled away seeing the red light gone, letting Sarah know it was okay to open her eyes. Reaching down to undo the bindings he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said rising to her feet with him once she was free. "You?"

"I think so," he said with a smirk.

He took a breath, though it felt like relief filling her lungs. She might have grabbed him and kissed him even knowing someone would see this footage, but thankfully stopped herself hearing the door open as Casey entered the room.

"Somebody call the cable guy?" He asked removing his glasses with a smirk.

While two of them had died from the upload, the rest of the Fulcrum agents were left alive but mentally unstable. Some seemed as if their brains were wiped empty while others were muttering quietly under their breath, clearly driven insane.

Once the cleaners came in to go through the cul-de-sac Sarah and Casey took Chuck home before heading to Casey's for a debrief with Beckman.

"Besides testing on humans, it appears Fulcrum is perilously close to completing their own Intersect computer, making Bartowski more important than ever," said Beckman. "I want your team to look for similar transactions with Volkoff Industries. We need to know if there is anyone else building something we should know about."

After the agents shared a glance Sarah nodded. "If it's there I'm sure Chuck will find it."

"I want you to take a few days, make sure the Fulcrum Intersect doesn't effect him," Beckman said crossing her arms on her desk. "Let him open the Orange Orange while you two handle cleanup at Meadow Branch. That way we won't risk him flashing on anything there."

The days off were a welcome surprise, though for perhaps the first time Sarah was disappointed the mission had gone so quickly. She'd rather have spent the days in the house, but even Chuck agreed they shouldn't risk going back, even for the night. Not if it could blow their cover under the cover.

Instead Chuck waited up for Ellie to return home where she found him sat on the couch with his laptop open. "You're back already?" she said pleased he was alive but also a bit disappointed his and Sarah's test run ended so soon.

"Yeah, things went… well, how they always go," he said closing his laptop and standing while she put her bag on the table. "We need to talk though. An Orion talk."

Ellie felt her chest tighten, turning to him. "Is something wrong with the Intersect?"

"No, I haven't had much chance to use them but your Intersect-E flashes still work fine."

"Intersect-E?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Ellie edition," he said with a smirk.

Giving her proud smile a moment to breath, she shook her head asking, "Okay then what's wrong?"

"Two things, actually, one actually good but I don't think you'll like it and the other… potentially not good, and I know you're going to flip out and get upset." He cleared his throat, walking around the couch. "So first, I need more updates."

"More?"

"A lot more," he said pointing to his laptop. "I have a file of different kinds of things I want included in a skill update. All kinds of martial arts and self defense systems. Not just Jujutsu, Kung Fu or Muay Thai, but just about everything. Eskrima, all kinds of kenjutsu and fencing systems, archery, shooting, parkour, gynastics and stuff on how to use different vehicles, play instruments, pick locks and even to treat wounds and other medical skills."

Ellie's concern was briefly lifted by a sheepish smile as she admitted, "I might have snuck that last one in the first update."

"Really?" Chuck smirked.

"It was part of all the survival stuff. Orion was more concerned with knowledge on how to forage and survive in the wilderness, but I wanted to make sure that you can help Sarah and Casey or anyone else if you're out there and they need a medic." With a shrug she said, "I guess I'm glad you haven't had to use it yet."

"But the rest would've been useful," he said quietly. "The entire neighborhood we were in was full of bad guys. And not just normal bad guys, Fulcrum agents. I need to be able to defend myself at least, if not help Sarah and Casey if they're captured again like they were this time."

"Chuck you're asking us to turn you into some kind of… super soldier?" Ellie's distaste showed on her face as well as her voice.

Chuck considered explaining it another way, but shrugged. "Yes. If that's how you want to think about it then yes. I need to be able to protect Sarah and Casey as well as you and Devon and anyone else I can. I know you don't like it, but this is our life. My life. I'm going to be in danger sometimes, but if you want to help me then please don't ask me to stop. Help me get better."

Ellie clearly disliked the idea but gave a relenting nod. "Fine. I'll talk to Orion. Give me the files you've gathered, I'll send it to him so he can encode them or whatever he has to and we'll prepare an update."

"Maybe this time I can just do it on your laptop instead of having Bryce show up? Have him send the file over."

"I'll ask him about it," Ellie said with a smirk that faded as she walked around the dining table. "Now what's the thing that's going to upset me?"

"Right-right." Chuck nodded, "Well, like I said the whole neighborhood turned out to be Fulcrum, and all the parts they ordered from Volkoff turned out to be for an Intersect."

"They made their own?" Ellie frowned, though wondered why he thought that would upset her.

It worried her, sure, but not upset her, not until he said, "They uploaded it into me."

Her face fell, stepping toward him raising one hand while the other covered her mouth. "H-How?"

"They pretty much Clockwork Orange'd me," he said using his index finger and thumb to replicate the clamps holding open his eyes. "They tried to do the same to Sarah but I covered her ears and she didn't look. All the doctors who did are now either insane, brain dead or completely dead. The only one who survived was me."

"Oh god," Ellie rushed over to wrap him in a hug. He smiled feeling her try to crush him to death before pulling back clutching his arms. "We're going to the hospital to run tests."

"Not now, Ellie," he said holding up a hand. "I feel fine and it'll be suspicious if we go in now. Let's just give it a few days, okay? Then I'll go in and wipe the records just like last time, I promise."

"Have you flashed at all? With their Intersect, I mean. Or any, I guess."

Chuck smirked seeing her switch to clinical mode as she released him. "I have. The E-flashes were fine. Just as smooth as before, but the Fulcrum flashes were… they were worse than the government one, the Alpha flashes."

Ellie held back a sigh at the various terms which felt like they were from a comic book, making them fitting for him while being admittedly useful in separating which he meant. "Worse how?"

"More... violent? Crude, maybe. The E-flashes feel like the information is just rising to the front or streaming out. The Alpha flashes are more blunt, like the intel is being dragged and pulled from the back of my mind. The Fulcrum flashes feel like the information is being bled out of me. Like someone it ripping open the back of my head and tearing the information out or forcing it out."

"It probably is," she said frowning. "It likely wasn't encoded, compiled or uploaded with mental relays in mind."

"If Orion saw it like a program they probably saw it as a weapon," Chuck mused grimly.

"Then they likely went for direct transfers, forcing the information forward with a sufficient trigger rather than having it pulled up or accessed." Ellie looked down in thought for a moment before eyeing Chuck. "We need to get it out of you as soon as possible, but the only way I can think of would be the removal system Orion is working on."

"What is it exactly?"

"I don't know, he says he isn't at the point where he need input on installation yet since he's still constructing it. He told me it was essentially like he was remaking the Intersect from scratch, which was why it was taking so long. He's designing it to remove all Intersect information from your brain, so we should be able to remove the Fulcrum one along with the others."

"Is there a way to only remove the Fulcrum one?" he asked cautiously.

"Chuck, you have to remove it," she said shaking her head.

Not wanting to argue it with her he said, "It should be easier to remove one Intersect instead of three, right? I'd like to get the one that hurts out of my head as soon as possible."

Ellie knew better than to think that was his reason for asking, but nodded. "I'll ask him. I'll send him a message tonight. Get me the files you have and anything else you want on the next update."

"Thanks, Sis," he said hugging her and kissing her cheek before hurrying over to his laptop, "you're the best!"

He spent the night adding to his list of wants in his update as well as adding to the files he'd gathered for it. He tried to find as much as he could about each subject and skill, making sure none were lacking. It wasn't like he had much interest in going to bed, not alone. So he ran searches for everything linked to his desired skills while looking into Volkoff's records for other large transactions that stood out. While he didn't get far there it was a start.

When morning came he gave Ellie everything he had for his update and left his computer running Volkoff searches in his closet while he went to spend the day serving yogurt. Sarah and Casey went to spend their morning going through Meadow Branch, Sarah taking care of packing their things and overseeing the company emptying their cover house. Chuck spent his morning leaning against the counter with a Nintendo DS in hand, though only after recreating a brief war between various colors of gummi bears and the gummi worms they rode to battle, most of them ending up devoured by the great maw.

Hearing the bell ring heralding a fifth customer for the afternoon, Chuck shut down his DS and put on a smile, raising his head to greet the older man in a cheap suit. "Welcome to the Orange Orange. How can I help you?"

"Are you Charles Bartowski?"

Surprised, Chuck answered cautiously, "Whose asking?"

The man extended his right hand with a smirk. "Lieutenant Mauser, LAPD."

* * *

 **AN:**

Considered having Chuck tranq some Fulcrumites, but result would've been the same so figured better to get it over with then waste time. The fact he brought the gun should be enough of an example that he was ready to act until the Fulcrum flashes kept coming.


	45. Cat and Mauser

**CHAPTER 45**

Chuck was stood at the register when he reached for Mauser's extended hand and glanced at the man's watch, feeling the pull off a flash focused on the watch face. He saw images of it on the wrist of a man over corpses, and then the face of Frank Mauser, Fulcrum agent.

Chuck let out a nervous laugh as their hands separated, and Mauser met his eyes.

 _"The moment you're face to face consider your cover gone," Quinn had told him days earlier._

 _"How?" asked Mauser._

 _"He's a hacker with incredible recall," Quinn said so quickly it had to be the truth, "and over a year ago cracked the private server in a Fulcrum substation and saw files on nearly every agent to date. It's possible he won't remember you, but even if he does you don't need to worry. He's not an agent, just some pathetic idiot in over his head."_

Standing before Chuck in the Orange Orange, Mauser wore a sly smile. "I'm typically in charge of hostage negotiations, but as you might suspect some of us tend to look into old cases and I happened to look into one concerning you a few weeks back."

Chuck's wariness grew, laughing as he ran his hand over his forearm, carefully clicking the panic button on his watch. "I don't have a car to have parking tickets, so I'm guessing you're talking about Morgan Grimes' murder?"

"That's the one," he said with nod, crossing his arms. "I know it's been a long time but I looked into it and saw, well, my colleagues dropped the ball. I noticed a few things though, in particular that while many of the witness descriptions were varied there were aspects you described in every other description, which leads me to believe you're the one with a good sense of how he looked."

"That's true," he said carefully.

"Well I'm hoping maybe you'd go over it again with me, give me an idea exactly what happened. Maybe I can revive the case," he said setting a voice recorder on the counter.

"Okay?" Chuck blinked in confusion, wondering if maybe this was a coincidence. "Um, he was an older guy…"

 _"Get him to tell you everything he can," Quinn had told him. "As far as anyone knows he is the only link to Orion, and we need to figure out why that is. Why whoever killed his friend went after him and why some nobody like him matters to Orion."_

 _"Can't you just get his description of the guy off the case notes?" Mauser asked looking from the file Quinn had placed in front of him to the man sat across from him._

 _"For all we know the notes are lies. Agents clearly got to the detectives early so I need to hear it from Bartowski's mouth."_

After giving his description of Joe Chill and what happened Chuck shrugged. "That's about all I have."

"Are you sure?" asked Mauser. "What about Orion?" He glanced at Chuck and saw him arch his brow. Seeing suspicion in his eyes Mauser swiftly said, "There was a note that you said something about the men asking you about Orion. Does that mean something to you?"

"Uh, no," Chuck said after gulping. "Not really."

"Charles," Mauser said with a sigh, sliding his recorder aside and meeting Chuck's gaze as he said, "don't lie to me, please. If you do I'll have to kill your sister and her fiance."

Chuck felt like he was thrown into the arctic. "What?"

"If you're lying to me I'm going to drive to Westside Medical and shoot Ellie Bartowski in the throat" Mauser said evenly. "I'll let her drown to death in her own blood. So I'll repeat: Do not lie to me."

 _"Don't bother being coy," Quinn had told him, leaning forward in his chair with his hands steepling._

 _"Shouldn't I try to convince him I'm on his side," Mauser suggested waving a hand coaxingly. "Give some good cop before I go bad cop?"_

 _"It won't matter," Quinn said shaking his head. "It should scare him, keep him focused. As long as you're not a complete waste of skin then you should be able to handle him. Threaten his sister, Ellie. She has a fiance, Devon Woodcomb. They're both doctors. He still lives with them, so doesn't have much more important than them."_

"I don't know what else I can tell you," Chuck said pressing his hands into the counter. "I was out with a friend when the guys came up asking about someone I didn't know and killed my friend. I don't know who he was or who Orion was."

"You've hacked into a Fulcrum server," Mauser said shaking his head, "surely you've tried hacking into other databases. You're telling me you didn't look through them for this guy or Orion? You didn't find anything?"

"What" Chuck knit his brow. "Hacked into a Fulcrum server? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me, Charles," Mauser snapped, slamming his hand onto the counter. "There had to be a reason for them to think you were linked to Orion, so what was it?"

Chuck stared at the officer a moment, taking a breath to steel himself. "You really don't know who the killer was?" When Mauser cocked his head Chuck said, "I figured he was Fulcrum."

"I doubt it," shrugged Mauser. "Not unless he's one of the bosses, and I doubt they did anything themselves even back then."

"Look I-I never asked for any of this," Chuck said glancing toward the recorder, wondering if they were the only ones listening to this live. He had to be careful with what he said while also playing into what this guy thought. "I just-I don't know what to tell you. I don't know who Orion is and I don't know why they came after me."

That was when Mauser noticed a black Porsche come to a stop outside as Casey and Sarah hurried out of the car, each drawing pistols they kept low while moving toward the shop.

 _"These are his handlers," Quinn told him showing Mauser pictures of the two days earlier. "If they show up then abandon the first task. The moment you see either of them you are to complete the second task. Your primary mission."_

 _"And that is?" asked Mauser, glancing at his leg._

 _Quinn answered, "Kill him."_

Chuck saw Mauser's hand slide into his suit jacket and realized he was drawing his gun from a shoulder holster. Not having seen Sarah and Casey arrive, Chuck thought he was on his own or else he might have acted differently. He might have run into the back to hide instead of grabbing Mauser's wrist with both hands as he pulled the gun from beneath his jacket.

Both men grimaced and grunted, Chuck pushing his arms up, keeping the gun from passing his head as Mauser extended his arm. Sarah and Casey looked through the window to see Chuck fending off the man until Mauser's left hand slammed into his chest, making Chuck's grip slip just enough for him to forward the gun down toward his head.

Managing to keep it from aiming at his face, Chuck felt the barrel of the gun against his neck and pushed Mauser's arms slightly to his left. Sensing what was about to happen he even tried to throw his head back to avoid going deaf as Mauser pulled the trigger, the muzzle flash singeing his collar as Chuck stumbled back and fell to the floor.

Outside all the agents saw was Mauser fire and Chuck fall.

"No," she whispered, tears burning her eyes as she raised her gun and opened fire alongside a scowling Casey. The sound of shattering glass and gunfire echoed through the mall parking lots as people screamed and fled while the agents kept firing even as they moved toward the door, watching as their bullets tore apart the attacker's throat, head and torso, spraying his blood across the counter.

On the floor Chuck watched Mauser's body thrash before falling onto the counter, his blood splattering across the counter and walls as well as Chuck, who kicked off the counter to push himself toward the wall.

In unison both agents dropped their empty magazines and reloaded their guns a second before Sarah pushed past Casey to hurry into the building. "CHUCK!" She knocked aside chairs on her way to the counter, her heart thumping in her throat until she heard him.

"Sarah?"

Coming to a stop at the counter she saw Chuck sitting against the wall with his white pants stained red and only a muzzle burn on the collar of his shirt. A shaky breath rattled her as she pressed a hand against the counter, her shoulder slumping. Casey came up beside her, letting out a breath and shaking his head as he looked to the corpse slumped over the counter.

"Who was-"

"Fulcrum. LAPD. Lieutenant Mauser," Chuck answered quickly.

Casey nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket and stepping aside to call in for cleaners.

Chuck glanced to Sarah and saw her trembling slightly as she stared at the floor, so called out, "Casey he has a recorder on the counter. People might be listening. Where's the store jammer?"

"Behind the oranges," Casey called back.

Chuck got to his feet, shaking as he quickly pulled the bowls of oranges off the shelves behind the counter until he found one of the reflectors he made and quickly turned it on. With all the cameras and recorders in the store out of commission, Chuck turned and hurried to Sarah, throwing his arms around her.

Sarah gasped, wrapping her arms around him in return. After a moment she remembered where they were and was about to pull away, but then remembered Chuck had just blocked the cameras. Thankful he thought of that, thankful he was alive, she squeezed him as tight as she could, pressing her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating against it, telling her he was still alive.

"Sorry I'm probably messing your clothes," he said burying his face in her golden locks.

Hearing his voice shake made her breath hitch, but she broke it and shook her head. "It's fine. You're fine, that's all that matters."

"Cleaners are on their way," Casey said turning to them, frowning at the sight of the couple clinging to each other. He gave them a moment before saying quietly, "They'll be here soon"

Sarah took a breath and pulled herself off him. "You said he was Fulcrum? Why was he here?"

"He was a cop," Chuck said glancing to the body as Casey pulled him off the counter and knelt beside him to dig through his pockets. "He was asking about Morgan's case, about Orion. He said if I didn't tell him he'd kill Ellie and Devon. He said he found it looking through cold cases and saw they had a note saying the guy asked me about Orion."

"Must have felt like he hit the jackpot," Casey said pulling out his ID and shaking his head in disgust at the stained badge.

"I guess I blew our cover," Chuck said looking to the people gawking at them through the windows from across the mall.

"It's not your fault," Sarah said quickly. "You did the right thing activating your alarm."

"It doesn't matter," Casey said standing with a sigh. "We were out of here soon anyway."

They could hear sirens growing louder as Sarah looked to Chuck. "Let us do the talking."

He took her advice to heart, keeping his lips sealed as the cops arrived, then moments later agents arrived to take control of the scene which they claimed was involved in their case. Mauser would be outed as a corrupt cop linked to a cartel who had been taken out by the Piranha months earlier. Having fallen on hard times due to his addiction, he tried to force the store to pay for protection, but when the clerk was resistant he shot at him and was gunned down by his coworkers.

"What am I supposed to tell Ellie?" Chuck asked after they'd entered Casey's apartment an hour later. Chuck had thankfully changed out of his bloodied clothes for new ones Sarah went and bought him at a store in the mall.

"I thought she was read in on everything?" Casey asked making his way to the computer to arrange for the call with Beckman.

"She is," he nodded, "but she's also going to flip her lid when she finds out I was almost shot."

"She'll be glad for the almost," said Sarah.

Once Beckman connected and they told her what happened she let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. "Are you absolutely sure he didn't know about the Intersect?"

"He didn't mention it even vaguely, General," Chuck told her, thinking back on all he said, then perking up. "Actually, he did mention something interesting."

"And that is?" she asked setting her hands on the desk as she looked into the camera.

"He said Fulcrum has leaders, not a leader. And that they've been around for a while, but don't do their own work. That means that Fulcrum isn't led by just one person but some kind of group. A group of people in some kind of position of power."

Beckman stared at him as did the agents, though their surprise was more apparent. "You got that from him speaking with a plural?"

"Well he also said the guy who killed Morgan probably wasn't with Fulcrum and that the leaders wouldn't have done it themselves. That means even if Fulcrum didn't exist then the people at the top now were active then, or at least he believed they were, and that they were important enough to have people murder for them. I think that means either there is a group of them in control or if there is one guy in charge he has some kind of council supporting him. Either way that means there has to be some way for them to communicate. It means there's a chance that once we find the right string to pull we can collapse it all if they're attached."

"Agents?"

"We weren't there to hear the conversation, General," Casey said shaking his head. "Would you like us to review the surveillance?"

Beckman shook her head and surprised them saying, "I'll trust Bartowski's judgment. But this is still a grim reminder that no matter how much we prepare we clearly can't account for the unexpected, whether they be some plan, coincidence or… dumb luck." She sighed, solemnly saying, "For the time being I'm putting Mr. Bartowski under twenty four hour surveillance. I want one of you with him at all times."

"What?" Chuck asked blinking, "Are you sure about that, General?"

For a fraction of a second Sarah was upset he would question it since it would give them time together, but then she realized he was questioning her being the one to suggest it. For the rest of the second she was glad he had been to one to question it, since it could help their cover of hesitance.

"I am," she said with a nod. "In fact I'm going to move forward negotiating the purchase of the apartment across from Major Casey's and have you move there as soon as possible."

The agents shared glances while Chuck looked out Casey's window. "Uh, General, would it be possible to secure that apartment for Ellie and give me Ellie's apartment? It's pretty big and she's getting married and starting a family-"

"No," Beckman said holding a hand up to silence him. "Once we purchase the apartment it will be renovated and fitted with every piece of security we can fit. Once it's completed you can move in. If I still deem is necessary you have round-the-clock security then Agent Walker will take the spare room. If nothing else that should quell your sister and her fiance's concerns over your love life."

Chuck's brow knit as internally he told himself, _Cover, remember the cover_. At that he looked to Sarah with a slightly put out expression before turning back to Beckman with a solemn nod. "Whatever you think is best, General. Um, if it's alright I'd like to request I not return to the Orange Orange and focus on the Volkoff stuff, if possible."

Beckman frowned, feeling sympathy for him. Not only had she just told him he had to spend more time with an agent he clearly was struggling with his feeling for, but he'd just been through a traumatic experience. "Of course. You'll receive a paid leave from the Orange Orange until your company offices open."

Her kind tone surprise them all. "Thank you, General. Hopefully I'll find something that can give us a more solid target for Volkoff."

"As of now you're all on paid leave from the Orange Orange," she said looking to the agents.

After she ended the call, Casey turned to Chuck and Sarah with a teasing smile, but remained silent. Sarah had head gaze low in thought before a smile touched her lips and she looked over, surprised to find Chuck staring at the ground in confusion.

It didn't fit. The pattern was always high low with the low being lower than the high, but that wasn't happening. Was him seeing Mauser killed supposed to be the low? Because he found that while it was definitely creepy and he still wanted to take a long shower even after having scrubbed himself off in the Orange Orange bathroom, he didn't feel bad about it. The guy had tried to kill him and died for it. So where was the drop? Why was the rise coming so soon? With a smile crossing his lips he realized the pattern was finally breaking.

"I guess I'll have good news to tell her too," Chuck said with a laugh.

"We'll hold off on saying I'm moving in until we know for sure," Sarah cautioned.

"Yeah, of course," he said quickly, though she couldn't get a read on his tone. Something felt off but she couldn't be sure. "If it's okay I'm going to take a long shower. I feel like I still have blood on me."

Sarah followed him to the door, stopping him before he could open it and asking quietly, "Are you okay?"

Chuck turned to her and nodded. "Yeah," he said with a sincere nod. "I-I thought I might not be but I think I am. I just… I keep feeling like I have blood on me, and that's making me think of Morgan. Once I shower I should be fine."

Sarah glanced toward Casey sat at his computer looking into Mauser before smirking to Chuck. "Why don't I help you get the hard to reach spots?"

With a smirk Chuck nodded. "I'd like that."

While they walked across the courtyard together, Quinn sat alone in a hotel room connecting a camera to one of his laptops. He scrubbed through the footage, coming to the section where the agents arrived on the scene and opened fire on the yogurt shop. His brow knit, tilting his head watching them open fire on the Fulcrum agent through the window.

Watching Mauser's corpse be wheeled out of the building brought a smile to Quinn's face, picking up his secure phone and bringing up his contact list, filled with not only Fulcrum agents under him but those above him. As expected not only did they have an agent in the LAPD, but his position made him important enough to garner contact with those in authority, which gave him access to them.

Turning to the other laptop he brought up a bank page and swiftly began typing information, bringing up the account of Frank Mauser. Not his main account with his pay from the CIA and LAPD, but his private one with all the funds from Fulcrum, stolen from drug dealers, and his few private interests. The one Quinn drained of it's near two million dollars before doing his best to wipe the transaction and begin the process of transferring the money into his own account.

"Thank you, Frank," he said with a chuckle. "From the ashes of your failure… Quinn Industries is born."

* * *

 **AN:**

With the Buy More largely gone, the whole S2 Christmas episode is basically wiped out leaving all its pieces open for other aspects. Looking back at it there isn't really much of import that happens about the episode as a whole, but it's full of a bunch of little aspects resonate. The charm bracelet is the obvious one, even if it doesn't appear much. And though Mauser's death plays into another episode, it ultimately isn't important.

Chuck being scared of Sarah for killing Mauser is a pretty stupid take on things, I think. Not only does he know she is a killer, he's flashed on her killing people two different times, each time with him seeing it happen. If anything he should maybe be worried she'd be angry at him because he didn't lie about where Bryce was or how Bryce gave him a copy of the Intersect or anything but telling Mauser he was the Intersect.

The only thing that matters beyond the bracelet might be that Sarah lies to him, which isn't tied to Mauser. It's a device that can be transferred to any topic at any time. So I decided early on to have Mauser used by Quinn, using him asa source for Quinn's association to Fulcrum and The Ring. It also gave a fake out death moment since there's also no longer a herder to have blow up.

Quinn lies about what Chuck is to avoid complications since I think it's fairly clear he's using Mauser as a means to an end, and a disposable one. Why is Mauser listening to him? Doesn't really matter. If it bugs you then take the usual wizard did it and replace that with money and guns.


	46. Off Days

**CHAPTER 46**

After telling Ellie what happened and making it out with their spines in tact Sarah and Chuck went to her apartment where he realized she didn't have much to pack. He did find it touching that the only thing she packed beyond her clothes, laptop and notebooks was the alarm clock he got her for Christmas. It could have been sad, but she was a spy and didn't have much, but the clock mattered to her.

That night they didn't do much except watch movies while holding each other in his bed. It was inevitable things would heat up when one of them pushed things, but they returned to holding each other and Sarah fell asleep with her head on his chest. Her head seemed to find its way there often during the week or so after Mauser's death. He didn't mind, relishing the chance to hold her, occasionally squeezing her tight as if needing a reminder she was real.

The first few days were fun, and not just the sex, but just being around each other. They spent their mornings catching up on the news. When she started to pick up that he was fairly out of date with a lot of things she asked, "Do you not read the news or anything?"

"Some stuff," he said with a shrug. "I was never much of a news watcher, but after the Intersect I've kind of been avoiding it. I, uh, already flash enough as is. It feels like I'd be asking for even more work if I watched the news all day."

"We can watch something else-"

"No, it's fine, Sarah," he said shaking his head to ease her concern. "I like it."

He enjoyed having her explain things, learning her opinion on topics, relishing in her interest in his opinions. After breakfast she went for a run, leaving Casey to come over while Chuck showered until she returned and took her own. At night they would watch movies or even play a few games. He chose mostly co-op games, enjoying working with her, though she often found ways to make them competitive.

Their afternoons had mostly been spent in Chuck's room, but only because that was where he worked. He sat at his desk with his desktop monitor pushed aside along with the keyboard while working on his laptop.

Once he started working he seemed locked into focus, Sarah noticing that at times he was switching between three different windows. It was in the middle of the day when a fourth window popped up and his brow knit seeing the warning titled 'SW File Alert'. Below it was lines of information including an IP Address. A moment later another box appeared titled 'JC File Alert' with matching information.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Sarah was on her laptop, so brought up a new window, leaving the other three as he followed the new lead. The address given originally was based in Spain, but was clearly a fake. He spent almost half an hour tracing it, but ultimately hit a dead end. After arranging for traces in case they tripped up, Chuck went back to working on the other things.

It was around four when Sarah basically forced him to take a break and join her in the kitchen for a drink. "Find anything?" She asked splitting a can of soda with him.

"It's a pretty slow process at first so not really," he said taking a sip as they sat at the kitchen table. Twisting his cup on the table he watched her take a drink. "How about you?"

"It's mostly looking through the news, tracking old cases and going over reports," she said with a shrug. "Pretty boring stuff."

"Right… So how's work?"

Sarah blinked at him. "Chuck we work together."

With a sheepish laugh he clarified, "I meant the CIA. Anything going on there? Any promotions your up for or maybe a yearly performance review?"

Leaning her crossed arms on the table she asked, "What's going on?"

He'd hoped to avoid telling her before knowing it definitely wasn't her or her bosses accessing the file, but it seemed he'd have to take the chance at embarrassment. "I-Well, let me start by saying I still haven't looked at it… but I do have a program tracing anytime someone accesses your CIA file."

"What?" Sarah's face fell. "Why?"

"I have it on Casey's file too," he said quickly. "I just-I figured if someone did find us out they would look into you two, and it would give us a bit of a heads up. And, um, today I got an alert about someone accessing your file and then his. I tried tacking them but they were using a nested VPN relay, probably through a virtual machine they destroyed after downloading copies of the file and transferring them."

"So you're saying someone access our files? Could it have been Beckman?"

"She wouldn't go through so much effort to hide herself, and her trail wouldn't have gone dead like this one did."

Sarah took a breath, sitting back to think it over. "Could it have been Bryce looking into us for something?"

"Maybe," he said shrugging. "Whoever it was knew enough to cover their tracks."

"Would they know you're tracking the files?"

"No. I'd doubt they could find it if they even suspected it, but definitely not in less than an hour. It was a little over twenty minutes before it went dead."

"Then they're cautious or paranoid." She wasn't sure if she hoped it was Bryce or not. "I'll call it in and ask someone to look into it. Until we know for sure I wouldn't worry too much about it." That was her job, for now she'd let him focus on what he'd been doing.

Copeland said he hadn't tried accessing their files. Though he was curious how Chuck could trace them, he thought Chuck's reason was good enough to let him keep tracking them, though Sarah imagined Chuck would do it anyway. While the Interim Director assured her he'd have analyst look into it with the information Chuck gave them from his attempt to track the source, she doubted they would find anything if Chuck couldn't. Maybe it was the girlfriend part of her but she trusted him more than she did every analyst working.

About halfway through the next day Sarah came back from grabbing a drink and stopped to look at him. With a smirk she asked, "Chuck, why are you wearing headphones with one ear uncovered?"

Pulling them off and quickly tapping the space bar on his desktop keyboard he turned with a smile. "Well I can't drink all the time while I work so I like to listen to music, but I want to hear you if you want to talk or say something. Why? Is it too loud? I can put both ears on if it's bugging you. Or shut it off."

Setting her glass down, Sarah shook her head. "Why don't you just use your speakers?"

"Well I don't want to bother you, my typing is probably annoying enough."

"It's not annoying," she said quickly. If anything she kind it. It was like a constant reminder he was there, even if she wasn't looking at him the noise told her he was nearby. "Use the speakers."

"If you say so," he said reaching over to unplug the headphones from the computer before restarting his playlist.

After that she found herself frequently looking over to him at his desk. Mostly she watched him type, occasionally bobbing to the music, even singing along to bits from almost every song no matter the genre, which seemed to change from song to song at times. As much as she enjoyed hearing him singing bits of Journey's Separate Ways she stared wide eyed as he started singing both parts of Paula Abdul's Opposites attract, pitching his voice differently whenever he went from Paula to MC Kat's lines. She gaped watching him go from Kat's rap and instantly pitch shift into Paula's line.

It was only as it switched the next song and Ida Maria proclaimed Oh My God that he realized what he'd been doing and went still. Looking over his shoulder he found Sarah grinning at him, her shoulders shaking with contained laughter. Seeing him flush swiftly turn back around with his head low, Sarah put her laptop aside and slid off the bed, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Mmm," he almost growled.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said releasing him to turn his chair, making him face her. "I thought it was great. You're adorable."

"Just what I needed to hear after embarrassing myself," he said sarcastically.

"There's no reason to be," she said sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I still remember you singing when we first met."

"Again just what I want to hear," he mumbled, but she saw he didn't look quite mortified anymore.

Returning to the bed she went back to work. After a few more songs she found herself bobbing to an electronica song with some kind of robotic voice repeating Robot Rock. "Who is this?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Chuck looked over his shoulder answer, "Daft Punk. I'll give you one guess what the song's called." Both chuckled and he watched her go back to focusing on her laptop, noticing her nodding her head slightly. "Do you like it?"

"Kinda, yeah," she said looking over to him. "Why?"

Chuck had to stop himself from saying he loved her again. He wasn't going to risk scaring her away. "You've never heard them before?"

"Not that I remember."

Thinking back to their first date he turned his chair around asking, "So you really don't have like, a favorite song or even a favorite band? What about not favorite, just ones you like?"

With an apologetic smile she shrugged. "Not really." She had to keep herself from saying Opposites Attract might be her favorite now, but only his version.

"Well we need to correct that," he said with a smirk. "How about this? Whenever you hear something you like let me know and I'll jot it down, make a playlist just of stuff you like and try figure out other stuff you might like."

That was the beginning of her musical education. She did as he said, asking about a song whenever she heard one she liked, and he would add it to a list.

Things seemed to be going well, but the first bump came when Ellie came home from work and told Chuck, "Orion's starting working on the new upgrade."

"He's making another one?" She asked the siblings.

"I gave him a list of all kinds of stuff I want and everything on each skill that I could find." Turning to Ellie he asked, "What did he say about using the laptop into of another delivery?"

Ellie sympathetically shook her head. "He said he'll try but considering how big an update it is he'd feel better having ht delivered so there's less chance of interruption."

While Chuck frown at the idea Sarah looked at them confused and frustrated. "Why's this update so big?"

"Because Chuck's asking for about fifty different skills," Ellie said with a laugh. "I think he has every type of kung fu there is."

"Martial art," Chuck corrected, "Kung fu is a type of martial art." Turning to Sarah he explained, "I focused on more practical stuff. Not just martial arts but shooting, knifes, driving, anything I could think of."

"You don't really need that," Sarah said shaking her head. "We can handle that stuff."

"I know but this will help. Next time someone tries to shoot me I can disarm them instead of having a ringing ear for half an hour."

"There better not be a next time," Ellie said with a glare at him.

"Chuck I know you," Sarah said frowning. "If you can you will. With that kind of update you'll think you can help all the time and you barely stay out of the way as it is."

Chuck bristled, his brow sinking. "I'm not a child sticking my hand in the cookie jar, you know? Besides how many times have I helped you and Casey? The suburbs were, what, my third time rescuing you?" He shook his head and held a hand to stop her from arguing. "It's my choice. I made it. You can not like it, but it's happening."

Sarah knew he was right, especially after Mauser. She couldn't be there all the time even with their round the clock protection, so him knowing how to defend himself would help, but she couldn't help feeling it was taking away a reason he needed her. Their mornings with her going over the news with him were great, as were their nights where they watched movies holding each other or played a game together, it was the afternoons that left her anxious.

It was a relief when Beckman called them to look into a trafficking ring, but Chuck's flash found the leader then confirmed it with a few searches. The next day she found herself asking if he flashed on anything after the news, and then again as they went to bed.

He picked up on it quick so with the weekend approaching suggested, "Why don't we go with Ellie and Awesome on their hike?"

Sarah's face scrunched as she turned to him while sliding into the bed beside him. "You want to go hiking?"

"It's a day out," he offered. "Plus maybe we can get some pictures together. You know, for the cover."

Sarah chuckled, sliding next to him and humming as she laid her head on his shoulder. He knew he'd signed himself up for misery, especially since Ellie and Devon would be there. Devon would try to push him as hard as he could while Ellie babied him and acted like he was dying every time he had to slow down or take a break, as if it wasn't embarrassing enough for him to show how pathetic he was in front of Sarah.

Still, it was a day out of the house, but when Sarah once again asked about flashes with a hint of desperation he felt defeated by both the mountain and himself.

The next morning when she came back from her shower he spun his chair around, greeting her with a grin. "We're going out tonight."

"You flashed?"

Chuck felt his lips buckle, but propped them up and shook his head. "No. A date. A real date."

"Oh." Though she maintained a smile he'd seen it drop. "Okay. Where we going?"

"Well, um," he cleared his throat, "dinner and then… well, it's a surprise."

Sarah gave him a questioning look before warning, "Chuck. I don't like surprises."

"Good to know, but since I'm still coming up with what to do it's a surprise to me too, so I can't really help it." That seemed to be enough to ease her concerns, earning him a kiss on the cheek as she went to her back to get dressed, leaving him turning back to his computer frowning as he tried to think of what to do.

Trying to think of what she might work was more challenging than he'd admit. Movies or a concert were pretty much out considering they listened to music all day and watched plenty of movies. She probably had to go to art gallery and museum events for missions and he wanted to avoid reminding her of work. He'd considered dancing, but nix it mostly because he didn't want to tire her out and only slightly because he didn't want to deal with other guys trying to cut in or embarrassing himself more than he did whenever he started singing along to a song without realizing it.

When it came time for them to get ready Chuck told her to dress casual, nothing fancy. "Wear something with socks," was the only thing he suggested. "You'll thank me later."

After dinner she asked where they were going and he typed the address into her GPS, leaving her dubious until they arrived and she laughed. "Bowling?"

"The sport of champions and beer bellies," he said with a smirk. "I'll try to go easy on you."

That clicked her competitive side, which left her grinning as she got out of the car and followed him inside. She was thankful he'd suggested socks as they rented a pair of bowling shoes, which were fairly clean but still made her vow to buy their own pairs if she thought they ever might return.

While she'd started strong with a strike and boasted about her inevitable perfect score she found it difficult to achieve, getting frustrated every time she had to pick up a spare. "Not a word," she warned him when she was left trying to hit a split, leaving a single pin standing. He was pleased through, because despite it she was all smiles. It helped that they were fairly close at the end, at least until she sealed her victory with another strike and claimed her victory with a searing kiss. When they got back to his room he barely had time to put his phone down before she'd pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

Yet after it all, the next morning she asked again after they finished the news, "Any flashes?"

It left him frozen for a moment. He'd thought he'd done so well, at least enough to hold it back a day. He felt his inside sink as he tried to think as quickly as he could while shaking his head and seeing a hint of disappoint on her face as she went back to his room.

Sarah had slid back onto his bed with her laptop when Chuck came in and closed his, pulling the plug from the wall while pocketing his ipod and a pair of headphones. "I'm gonna go work at Casey's."

Sitting up she asked, "What? Why?"

Chuck picked up his laptop with a shrug. "You can have some time to yourself and go do whatever you want for the day. Go have a spa day or something. Get your nails done. Do you."

Sarah was so stunned she just watched him leave. She was completely lost on what had caused this and what to do about it. For a moment she felt a flicker of fear that this was him finally realizing he didn't want or need her, but pushed it aside. Thinking back she noticed the strain in his voice, the way his eyes were downcast as he spoke.

It would have to wait though, and maybe this would be good for the cover. Make it look like he's seeking refuge away from her because he was frustrated with being around her all the time.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked opening the door to find Chuck on the other side.

"I want to work here today, that okay?" Before he could answer Chuck added, "Please?"

Glancing past him toward Ellie's apartment, Casey stepped aside and waved him in. Once he closed the door Casey asked, "Guess the bubble burst for you and Walker, huh?"

"No, I just…" He frowned, setting his laptop on Casey's table along with his headphone and ipod. "I guess it did for her."

"What does that mean?" Casey asked heading over to his desk where he picked up the cigar he'd been working on.

"I-I think she's getting cabin fever."

"Finally had enough and blew up on you, huh?" Casey shook his head sinking into his desk chair, looking at Chuck sitting at the table. The agent noted that Chuck put his back to the kitchen, keeping the rest of the apartment in view, and wondered if that was conscious.

"She didn't blow up, but…" He pushed open his laptop and groaned. "She keeps asking if I'm flashing and is disappointed when I don't. She's clearly bored, but even when I tried to do other stuff she's still bored. I-I went hiking with her and Ellie and Awesome cause I figured it would get us out of the house, you know? But then she was bored that night, so I took her out last night and it was great. I took her bowling to do something different and she had a ton of fun, but then this morning she was back to asking about flashes and being disappointed."

Casey watched Chuck prop his elbow on the table, holding up his hands and burying his hands in them, sliding it down to let his fingers comb through his hair before pulling his head back and letting his arms cross in front of him.

"I guess this is just normal stuff dating a spy, huh? They spend half their time in danger or doing something exciting so sitting around too long must be like torture. They have their own pace and like their own space, and I'm invading it, or at least making her give it up to be around me all the time. I mean anytime we go near her past she still freezes up. Which is why I'm over here now, and hopefully you don't mind if I come over here a bit more often to give her time to herself. She has to be around me all morning and night, so I thought maybe we could give her the afternoons off."

Letting out a plume of smoke, Casey tapped the ashtray and nodded. "As long you don't talk to much and don't bother me, it's fine."

"I won't." He held up the wire for his ipod. "I'll just listen to music and work on my stuff. Promise."

"Good." Casey started to turn back to the screen then stopped to turn back. "It takes time to adjust to being with someone like that. It wasn't long, but when Kathleen and I were living together we fought a ton. It was too big a change too quick for me when I was that young, having her insert herself into all my routines. Every so often she'd leave for her parents, but would come back in a few hours. For a while I was worried she'd never say yes when I asked her to marry me, but she always came back."

Chuck thought over his words before musing aloud, "Sarah kind of came back."

Casey's brow arched. "You're already looking to propose?"

He was surprised to see Chuck guffaw, then answer flatly, "No. No way. She got annoyed when I tried asking when her birthday was. She'd flip out if I asked her where she went to high school, where she grew up or what her real name is. She'd probably freak out if I tried to share tooth brushes or something. No way she'd go for that."

Nodding, Casey noted nowhere in that did Chuck say he didn't want it, only that she didn't. He was clearly right, it would freak her out, but it was amusing to know how far gone the moron was. She could crush him. It was enough to make him glad he didn't have that, even if it felt a bit pathetic that he was glad to have Chuck over for a while, if only to break up the solitude of the last few days.

He was surprised how quiet Chuck was, bar the constant click of keys. The interruption for the afternoon came from the sudden ring of his doorbell followed by a fairly firm knock that made Chuck jump up in his seat. "Is it Sarah?" Chuck asked as Casey got up.

"She left an hour ago," Casey said switching over to the courtyard cameras and freezing in place.

Chuck noticed his eyes widen slightly, lowering his screen to ask, "Something wrong? Do we have to run?"

"No, no," Casey quickly shook his head. "Just, uh…" Sighing, he shut off his monitor and walked around the desk, stopping to point a finger at Chuck. "Keep your mouth shut. The only reason I'm not sending you away is because it's my job to keep an eye on you, so pretend you're not here."

"That doesn't really make sense," Chuck said, earning a glare that made him sit up and mimic zipping his mouth. He watched the NSA agent go to the door, and take a breath, brushing off his shirt and standing tall as he answered the door.

Leaning over to peek through the doorway he saw a short, young brunette woman staring at Casey while clutching the bag on her shoulder. Anxiety was clear on her features, but he noticed relief as well.

"Alex," Casey said quietly, making Chuck's brow shoot up as he realized what was happening.

"I heard what happened at the Orange Orange and I-I remembered Mom said you worked there," she said quietly. "I thought maybe you…"

"I'm fine," Casey assured. "It wasn't me they shot it. It was my, uh," after glancing back toward Chuck and grunting upon seeing him grinning at them, Casey looked back concluding, "my coworker."

"Ouch," Chuck said shaking his head.

"I'm honestly surprised it took this long for someone to shoot him," Casey added.

Alex looked past him to Chuck at the table. When he waved, she looked to Casey. "I don't want to interrupt-"

"You're not!" Chuck said leaping out of his chair and hurrying toward the door. Casey growled watching Chuck extend a hand to her, which she shook. "Hi. I'm Chuck, Casey's best friend in the whole world and soon to be boss. Big Bear here is just watching me because after the whole gunshot thing my girlfriend was real worried and asked him to not let me out of his sight while she did some stuff for our work, and Big-"

"Call me that and I rip out your throat," Casey told him quietly.

"Casey is a man of his word to a literal degree at times," he said quickly. "But I have headphones and lots of loud music, so you two can talk among yourselves and ignore me completely."

Alex looked from him to Casey. "Is that okay?"

"Anything you want," Casey said, shoving a hand into Chuck's shoulder before waving her inside. "Sit wherever you like."

Chuck stumbled away chuckling as he returned to his seat and put on his headphones, but just happened to have one ear slightly exposed as he watched Alex and Casey sit in the living room.

"What did your mom tell you?" Casey asked setting a cup of coffee in front of her.

"That you said you were part of something dangerous for the government and had to fake your death. That you found me in the restaurant and realized who I was."

Casey glanced to Chuck and nodded. "That's the basics."

"Why now though? Why didn't you reach out all that time?"

"I didn't know," Casey answered somberly. "I thought all I was giving up was a fiancee. Not a… not you. Back then she was all I had but I thought I had to do it to protect her and everyone else who deserved the kind of life I'd wanted with her. The kind of life she deserved. It's why I still do it."

Alex knit her brow, glancing toward Chuck. "I thought you worked at the Orange Orange."

Casey's jaw shifted as he admitted, "It was a cover. I'm still an agent."

Alex's surprise fell to a frown as she thought on it before nodding toward Chuck. "Does that mean he is too?"

Casey laughed and shook his head. "Not really. He's better than most though." Turning serious he told her, "Alex I need you keep quiet about this. What I do… if the wrong people find out they'll not just hurt me but you and your mom. If anyone ever comes around asking about me I just showed up and work in security at Chuck's company, okay?"

She quickly nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you. I-I want to try and be as open with you about this stuff as I can, but you have to understand I'm still a federal agent. I can't break my cover, not even for… my daughter."

He was relief to see a cautious smile cross her lips. "I appreciate it…"

"You can call me whatever you like," he offered. "Though I'd ask you go for John or Casey. It's safer."

Frowning, Alex looked down in thought before saying with a breath, "How about Dad?"

Chuck grinned watching a smile come to Casey's lips as he took his own breath and nodded, clearing his throat. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Less risk of me slipping this way," Alex said with a laugh. She set her bag aside, having clutched it in her lap as some kind of safety blanket. "Mom said you offered to help me with school. I just-I wanted to thank you for the offer. I appreciate it, but there was this fund-"

"I heard," Casey said glancing at Chuck, who swiftly looked down. "It really was from a friend. They didn't tell me about it and I didn't like them doing it, but they meant well and I trust them completely when they say it was all cleared."

"Mom was worried it was some kind of scam at first, but I looked into it and it seemed clean." Alex shrugged. "Did you really just happen to find me at work?"

Casey sighed, thinking over how to answer. "Someone else found out my real name and about your mom and then about you. Once they did they told me about you and I went figuring I'd be a friendly customer who left big tips."

"What changed?"

Casey glanced to Chuck again, then answered, "I guess I did."

* * *

 **AN:**

It's a microscopic thing, but part of the reason I mention Separate Ways and had Daft Punk as the band that hearing her interest in makes him think he loves her is because they're tied to Tron Legacy. I was tempted to have Chuck change his company name to Flynn for the Tron ties but stuck with Carmichael. Opposites Attract is just a fun song. I always imagine Chuck has not just usual hipster indie/old music taste, but eclectic enough to fit something from every genre and he had a low key rap side, like he's into a few Tupac songs and Snoop Dogg or something.

When I was writing this is felt like not a lot happened, but looking back I realized there's a lot of setups. The file alert is something I've had in mind a while to lead into something else, but also the news bit has one next chapter for example. Some won't be resolved for a long while and others are vague hints. Chuck having asked about her birthday is one, but so is Alex saying she looked into the Piranha donation. It's nothing major, just a hint of her character and for Chuck it's just a hint not just that he is interested in info on Sarah but that he wanted to give her a gift.

I picture this and the previous chapter as a kind of lead in to the season finale for part 1 of the story. Got a Casey episode and then what I'm picturing as the finale for part 1. There won't be any changes, the story won't end, but it's just an internal logic thing.


	47. Consoling Consulate

**CHAPTER 47**

Once Alex left, Chuck made a point of not saying anything to Casey. He knew Casey knew he'd listened in, but hopefully Casey understood he only did it partly because he was nosy and mostly so he could jump in and help if things went wrong. Either way he didn't want to push him on it, and was proud enough of the man as it was.

Instead he focused on his work, but as the hours passed his brow sank lower, his typing picking up speed until he stopped and started knocking on the desk wincing. "Damn it, damn it," Chuck muttered, "where the hell is it from?"

"Something wrong?" Casey called out, making Chuck's head snap up.

Pulling his headphone off he shook his head. "it's nothing big, I just-I tried going back further in Volkoff's records, you know? I figure maybe we already have someone in custody we can make talk or something."

Impressed, Casey nodded. "Not a bad idea."

"Yeah, but it's a lot harder than the newer stuff since the few records I can access are all vague. The biggest thing I can find are a ton of purchases around ten or twenty years ago that all lead back to the same place and I know I heard something about it recently I just can't remember what it was or where I heard it."

"Where is it?"

"Costa Gravas?" Chuck said uncertainly.

Casey's brow rose. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Chuck looked at the screen and nodded. "There's about thirty transactions. Most of them are relatively small, but there's a few that are large even for Volkoff. They don't say what they were for though, just the amounts."

"He's here," Casey said getting out of his chair to walk over to Chuck. "The Premier, Goya, he's coming here for peace talks or some crap."

"Then maybe we can talk to him."

Casey scoffed. "He's here on a diplomacy mission. Not like we can just go in and torture him."

"I meant over tea or coffee or whatever his country does," Chuck said grimacing. "It's kind of scary you went straight to torture."

"Well he isn't going to tell you he's linked to an arms dealer," Casey said shaking his head. "He'll say his people dealt with Volkoff's people and he never knew anything about it."

"There has to be some way to get him to help us, right?" Chuck looked back at the monitor. "This is too good a chance to miss."

It was late when Sarah returned, knocking on Casey's door. When it opened she found Chuck already picking up his things. "Everything go alright here?"

"He had a tantrum but once I gave him a juice box he settled down for his nap," said Casey.

"Ha," she said dryly, looking to Chuck as he made his way over.

Patting Casey's shoulder Chuck said, "Good stuff today. I'm proud of you."

Casey grunted while Sarah looked on in confusion as Chuck stepped past her and led the way to Ellie's. Once they were out of the courtyard she gave a quick greeting to Ellie and Devon, grabbed Chuck's wrist and pulled him into his room.

Watching them hurry past and noticing Sarah's expression Devon gave a grim, "Uh oh."

Once the door was closed Sarah turned on him and crossed her arms. "Did I do something?"

Chuck stared in confusion at the difference between the question asked and the anger on her face. "Um, I'm going to guess not a spa day so maybe a day working out?"

She grunted, frustrated he somehow guessed right. "I meant before that. I spent all day thinking about what I could have done but I can't think of anything. Did I do something to upset you and make you go to Casey's?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "You didn't do anything. I just wanted to give you space, but look, I-I know it's not a flash… but I think I have a lead on something we can do." His defensive tone when he mentioned flashing caught her attention, but before she could question it he'd set his laptop on his desk and continued, "Costa Gravas purchased a lot of stuff from Volkoff back in the day. I thought maybe we could convince the Premier to talk with us and give us something on Volkoff since he's making friends with the US now."

"That's not really how it works, Chuck," she said shaking her head. Seeing him frown, she wondered if maybe that was the problem. Maybe she had been unknowingly treating him like a kid that morning, explained something to him and treated him like a child again. "It's a good idea though. Just… not an actionable one."

Crossing his arms, Chuck sighed. "Casey basically said the same thing."

Sarah winced realizing he'd told her hoping for her support and she'd shot it down. Why did it feel like she kept kicking dirt on him? Stepping to him she slid her arms around him, not knowing what else to do. "Did you eat?"

"I guess I forgot," Chuck said with a laugh.

"Why don't we go find something?" She kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him back out of the room.

Hearing them heading toward the kitchen Devon looked up from the couch and gave an approving nod. "Makeup quickie, nice."

"You two okay?" Ellie asked shaking her head at her fiancee's commentary.

"A little hungry," said Sarah.

"There should be some leftovers," Ellie said motioning to the fridge before turning back to the television.

Sarah released Chuck, who turned to the television as the reporters said, "This visit to the US is the first for the outspoken Costa Gravan leader. Goya has ruled his small nation ever since a Communist coup in nineteen seventy four." Seeing his picture and hearing his name seemed to be enough to pull the information on the man from the Intersect.

He'd just come out of it when his phone beeped along with Sarah's, making the couple share a glance before checking their phones. Each found a text from Casey telling them ' **My place. Now.** '

"I guess dinner will have to wait," Chuck said pocketing his phone.

Ellie glanced back frowning. "Something come up?"

"Uh," Chuck glanced at Devon, "we're heading to Casey's to handle an investor."

Turning around to watch the couple head for the door, Devon said, "You got this, Chuck."

"Thanks, Awesome," he said with a surprised and pleased nod, then looked surprised as Devon's phone beeped and he leapt to his feet.

"Duty calls," Devon said turning to kiss Ellie as he picked up his bad and made for the door with Chuck and Sarah.

At Casey's Beckman told them Goya was in critical condition, which Casey wanted to celebrate. It turned out he'd been ordered to kill Goya multiple times, which Beckmen reminded he'd failed each time.

"Thought you said you had a perfect record," Sarah said with a haughty smile. It wasn't until Casey shot her a questioning look that she realized the bite in her comment had been born of jealousy. The fact Chuck had gone to Casey all day was clearly still bugging her.

"Wow. This is getting entertainingly uncomfortable," Chuck said looking between the two.

Beckman went on to explain how US relations with Costa Gravas had changed since Goya planned to open his nation up to a democratic election. She made it clear they were to protect him.

"So we're assuming this was an assassination attempt?" asked Sarah.

"We're not assuming anything until we've secured his medical records," Beckman told them. "Which brings me to your assignment. The premier is being treated at-"

"Let me guess," Chuck interrupted, "Westside Medical?"

"Correct," Beckman said with a nod.

"General, are you suggesting that I exploit my sister or brother-in-law to acquire confidential medical records for government use?"

"Yes, Chuck," Beckman said evenly, "that's exactly what I'm suggesting."

Chuck snapped his fingers. "Hey, I knew it."

"And if anything happens to the premier," she said moving the papers on her desk before ending the call, "I'm holding you responsible."

Chuck groaned as he got to his feet. "Maybe I can just hack into the hospital records?"

"We could just ask Ellie," suggested Sarah.

"Or just ask her fiancee," said Casey as if they were missing the obvious. "He's the one working on it. Get him to tell you if there was anything suspicious. That way we don't risk your sister getting caught or you having to hack their system."

"I don't know if he'll crack that easily. I know he seems like a typical frat brother at times but he's serious about some stuff, and being a doctor is definitely one of them. He takes the whole confidentiality thing to heart. He once did a physical on some actress and spent a whole party turning down all his frat brothers asking questions about her. He wouldn't even say her height or anything."

"I could always make him talk," Casey offered.

"No!" Chuck sighed, getting to his feet. "I'll figure something out. Maybe he'll tell Ellie and she'll t ell us."

Heading over to Ellie they found her coming out of her room changed into scrubs for her late shift. "Hey you two. I'm guessing you have a mission?"

"Kind of," Chuck said hesitantly. "We kind of might need your help."

"Me?" Ellie's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "I can't. I don't know anything about spying."

"We know, Ellie," Sarah assured, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm the doctor. "We're not asking you to put yourself in danger. It just happens that our mission is to make sure no one is trying to kill the Premier of Costa Gravas, and Devon is treating him. We were hoping that you could convince him to tell us about his records, let us know if him collapsing is a failed assassination attempt."

"Do you think he's in danger?" Ellie asked the two.

"No," Chuck assured. "He's just his doctor. They wouldn't go after Goya while Devon or anyone else is around, if anyone is even going after him. It might just be too many cigars and steaks."

"I don't know if I can make him talk," Ellie said frowning. "We take our oaths very seriously. If it was me I'd tell you guys since I know everything, but Devon doesn't. Maybe I can try to…" She saw the look they exchanged and quickly shook her head. "You want to tell Devon?"

"Not especially." Chuck shrugged. "but we're going to have to tell him at some point, right? And it's not like we have to tell him everything. Just that we work for the government and are working to protect Goya."

Ellie groaned. "I don't want him involved in this stuff."

"Neither do I," Chuck assured. "But Ellie, if there is someone going after him then not only could we stop them and save Goya's life, but… there's a chance Goya might know something that can help us get to Volkoff. If we can hit Volkoff where it hurts then it will give me real leverage against the government and keep them from getting rid of me when another Intersect comes along."

"Well I have my shift," she said shaking her head, "and I'm guessing you guys can't really wait until I'm around to tell him about it."

"I'm sorry, Sis."

"It's fine. I'll talk to him when I get home, assuming I'm not dead on my feet."

They watched the news where Awesome gave a conference before briefly going over what they would tell him. Maybe it was her wanting to make up for the day or just her trusting him, but Sarah suggested chuck handle it himself. "He'll feel more comfortable if it's just you and not both of us ganging up, demanding it from him."

"Are you sure? You're the one that's the real agent here."

"And you're the one he knows better and will trust," she countered.

"Isn't pretending to be a federal agent a crime?" Chuck asked with a teasing smile.

"So is hacking into government databases and stealing millions of dollars," Sarah said leaning in to kiss his cheek, "but that doesn't stop you."

Watching her go to his room, Chuck settled into the kitchen chair waiting for Devon to get home. When he did he found Chuck sat on a chair facing the door. Slinging his bag to the wall, Devon's brow knit. "You wait up for me, bro?"

"There's a few questions I need to ask you."

"Sure," Devon said shaking his head in amusement. "No chance this could wait until I catch some shut eye?"

"I'm afraid not," Chuck said getting to his feet.

"This about your fighting with the lady?" Devon sympathetically grabbed Chuck's shoulder. "Don't worry. Making up makes you closer."

Chuck closed his eyes to keep from rolling them. "No, it's about Alejandro Goya."

"The Premier?" Devon blinked, pulling his hand back. "Bro, you know I can't talk about that. Doctor-pat-"

"It's a matter of life and death," Chuck interrupted, making Devon's eyes widen. "A matter of national security."

"What do you mean?"

"Devon, I-I work with the government, and I've been given the mission of making sure the Premier survives his trip here, so I need to know if someone tried to kill him."

Devon gaped for a full seven seconds before shaking his head. "Wait, you're like, what? A secret agent or something?"

"The most secret, in a way," he said cautiously.

Frowning, Devon asked, "Is Ellie?"

"No," Chuck answered quickly. "No, but she knows I work with the government. I just told her a while ago."

"So it's really your mission to protect the Premier?" Devon asked skeptically. "Not like, off him?"

"I don't do the offings," Chuck assured. "I've yet to off anyone. I'm more about handling computers. Which is why I could try and hack the hospital and get his information, but there's always the risk I could screw up or the wrong person could see the wrong thing at the wrong time and figure out I was looking… Or I was hoping you could just tell me if you noticed anything odd. Anything that would indicate his collapse was anything but natural."

"Here?" Devon asked looking around the apartment. "Doesn't the CIA want to debrief me or something?"

Chuck nodded. "I am debriefing you. This is a debriefing."

"I meant in your secret base."

Chuck laughed and shook his head. "You've been watching too many movies. Before this we were working out of the Orange Orange. It's not like the freezer led to an underground bunker. Just extra citrus surprise."

"Hm." Devon nodded, slowly smiling as he smacked Chuck's shoulder. "I knew you were too good for the Buy More. Now it all makes sense."

"No, that was me," Chuck said shaking his head. "I was that big of a loser. But things changed and here we are. Obviously you can't tell anyone else about this, but you also can only let on that you know about it in here, okay? There are cameras in the courtyard to keep us safe, but if the people who watch it find out I told you know about me I'll be in a lot of trouble. Now, please, what can you tell me about the Premier?"

"Well," Devon sighed, "I know he didn't really have a heart attack. His potassium level was off the charts. I don't know how it got into his system-"

"So he was poisoned. That's what I needed to know. Thanks."

"Woah, Chuck," Devon said grabbing his arm as he turned toward the hall. "You know if there's ever anything else that I can do…"

"You've been great," Chuck assured. "This will help."

"No, seriously," said Devon. "You're gonna be my brother-in-law soon. If you ever need some help, just let me know."

The offer surprised Chuck, who nodded. "I'll keep it in mind. Thanks."

Returning to his room he found Sarah sat against her pillows, closing her laptop as he closed the door. "How'd it go?"

"Goya was poisoned."

"He'll be safe for the night," she said setting aside her laptop. "Come to bed. We have an early morning."

She knew they should just try to get what sleep they could, but once she had her arms around him she found herself kissing his jaw. Once he turned to catch her lips it wasn't long before they were sweat soaked and naked under the comforter. She wanted to be close to him, and after a day apart she needed it, needed to show him how much she wanted it. How much she wanted him.

After a rushed and shared shower that morning they were dressed and made their way over to Casey's for a debriefing where Beckman told them they would be going to break into an event at the Costa Gravan Consulate. It was also where they learned the Costa Gravans called Casey the Angel of Death. And right as he questioned whether the Premier would still care about him a squad of soldiers arrived at the court yard, but then went to knock on Ellie's door.

They watched as Devon and Ellie came out and Alejandro Goya himself invited them to the gala at the consulate that night. "That's our in," Chuck said peeking out Casey's door, and when they accepted he hurried out. "Somebody say something about a gala?"

Ellie quickly told them who he was once the guns turned on him, and Goya indirectly invited him as well. Once they departed Ellie smiled at the invitation, then grabbed Devon and turned back inside. Sarah hurried behind him, following him inside and closing the door behind them.

"Is this safe?" Ellie asked waving the tickets.

"Well-"

"Absolutely," Chuck said cutting off Sarah. "With us there you'll be safe."

Sarah glanced at him then looked to Ellie. "We were told to attend and find the assassin before he harms the Premier. We'll keep you safe."

"So did you guys set this up?" asked Devon.

"No, just… dumb luck." Chuck shrugged. "Either way, it works out and we'll handle it."

"So you're both secret agents?" Devon asked looking between the two.

"We are," Sarah said with a nod when Chuck hesitated. "I assume Chuck told you how important it is that you don't share this with anyone, or let on that you know. Anywhere outside of the apartment could be unsafe, but we scan here every day to make sure there aren't bugs. If anyone finds out who we work for, or even that you know, it could put all of us in danger."

"Hey my lips are sealed," Devon assured with a trembling grimace.

Ellie rubbed his back. "Honey, think of it like an oath, okay? An oath to protect me and our family."

Devon grinned at her, nodding. "I will. I swear it."

Turning to them Ellie asked, "And you're absolutely sure it's safe?" Seeing them nod, Ellie grinned. "Then I need a dress. Why don't you come with me, Sarah?"

"I, uh," she glanced to Chuck.

"Casey can babysit him," Ellie said with a wave of her hand.

"Casey's a spy too?" Devon nodded. "That makes sense."

Sarah looked to Chuck, who was snickering as he looked to her. "Go enjoy yourself. I have more work to do anyway."

Though she groaned, she couldn't turn down Ellie's offer. Chuck went with Casey to pick out a tux for the night, with Chuck only cracking three jokes about him having to stay in the van.

Once they were in the Consulate, Sarah went to check the back and for the first time in well over a week he was on his own. Looking out for assassins. With a breath he made his way over to Devon by the bar, who was watching Goya.

"So what's the plan, bro? Wait for them to strike them take 'em out?"

"Take them-" Chuck shook his head. "No. Hopefully nothing happens. But if it does we'll try to stop them before they get to him."

"I get it. What's my mission?" Devon asked quietly.

"Your mission? Your mission is to keep my sister out of danger. To keep your eyes on her all night."

"Uh, Chuck," Devon said as he put his eyes on Ellie just as Goya approached her, kissing her knuckles. Thankfully Sarah appeared and whisked her away.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ellie asked once they were sat down, but then seeing Sarah glance toward Chuck she nodded. "It was to get me out of the way, right?"

With a laugh Sarah said, "More because you looked uncomfortable. Trust me, I know how guys like that can be."

"You must have to deal with that stuff all the time, huh? For missions or whatever."

"Sometimes," she admitted with a shrug. "Not as often as others. My specialties lie in other areas. I've mostly been stuck with those tasks since not many of the men we go after find Casey as appealing in a bikini."

Ellie laughed, then gasped and gave a quiet, "Sorry, Casey."

"It's not open on our end," Sarah said with a smirk.

Ellie looked across the room to the two most important men in her life and smiled. "It must be fun sometimes though. Going to these events, getting dressed up like this with my brother. I bet you two can't keep your hands off each other afterward."

Though she shared Ellie's laugh, Sarah's quickly faded. "We haven't had much chance to celebrate together. The missions we had after getting together we either had to go our own ways after for the cover or they ended before we even left Casey's house." There was the suburbs, but that was more during the mission. Though technically every time was during a mission.

"So I'll need to cover my ears again tonight?"

Sarah's face fell and her cheeks flushed. "Oh god, I'm sorry. Am I-"

"I'm kidding!" Ellie shook her head. "I guess I chose the wrong one to make that joke to. Chuck used to say he had to sleep with headphones on whenever Devon and I came home together after our shifts."

After nodding, Sarah smiled and said, "Well, maybe you should anyway. Depending on the mission…" Her voice trailed as she realized her only experience with anything after a mission was Bryce. She hated comparing Chuck to Bryce. Even knowing he'd always come out on top, she still hated making the comparison.

"What's the deal with you guys?" Devon asked across the room, noticing how Chuck watched Sarah speaking to his sister. "I mean, not to be crass or anything, but you and Sarah really, you know?"

Chuck nodded, pride coloring his smirk. "Yeah. We are. We do. Our bosses can't know about it, they think we're just pretending for people like you and Ellie, but we really are."

Devon knit his brow. "So you have a fake fake relationship."

After taking a second to think it over Chuck answered, "Pretty much."

"Why can't they know?"

"Because they think it's unprofessional. That it compromises us."

"Hm. I bet it must be fun going into danger with someone you love, but it must be rough too, huh? You can't be there to help them all the time. You can't protect them all the time. Must be tough knowing exactly the kind of danger their in when that happens."

Chuck returned his gaze to Sarah. "It's hell."

"It can't be easy for you seeing him so involved," Ellie said noticing the hint of a frown on Sarah's lips. "At least once he gets his upgrade we shouldn't have to worry as much."

"I wish it were that simple," Sarah said shaking her head.

Ellie searched her face. "I guess it's different for me since I'm not here with you. I don't see him putting himself in danger, just that he leaves and returns. Knowing he can defend himself helps me, but maybe it would be different if I actually saw him like you do."

"He doesn't need it to be good at this," Sarah said solemnly. "He's already incredible. There are fully trained agents who couldn't have done half the stuff he has just on missions, not to mention all the other stuff. Once he has his update…" Sarah kept herself from saying the words that had been burning in the back of her head since she heard about the update, instead saying, "He'll be a one man army. Which is why I'm worried Beckman will be reluctant to let him go even if they have their own Intersect."

"Orion's still working on the removal," Ellie said grasping Sarah's hand. "We'll get it out of him and Beckman and everyone else won't have a reason to bother him anymore. They can leave him alone, let him live a normal life."

Bryce's voice echoed in her mind, _You're not exactly a normal girl_. And right behind it as she looked to Chuck speaking with Devon, _Once he has the update he won't need you anymore_.

"I'm not like her or Casey," Chuck told Devon, turning to the doctor with a smirk. "Like I said I'm the computer guy, so I can't really help much once things get dangerous, but I'm hoping to change that. Like you said, it's rough, but I'm going to change it. Make myself good enough to protect her." Glancing back to her with a somber smile he thought, _Good enough for her_.

"Okay ladies enough chatting," Casey said over their earpieces. "And yes I meant you too, Bartowski. I need someone to keep a line open, otherwise I'm just going off the cameras."

"Sorry, I'll keep the line open," Chuck said with a glance to Devon that told him to be careful.

With an understanding nod Devon motioned to the table with their partners. "Let's go get our ladies."

Sarah and Chuck went back to scouting the room until Goya called Ellie onto the floor for a dance, during which Casey told them about a freedom fighter who had slipped in with the wait staff.

When they spotted him Sarah reminded Chuck, "We're on Costa Gravan soil. They will arrest us if we make a sudden move toward the premier. We need to get across the dance floor."

"We can't just walk around, bump into him or something?" Chuck asked with a nervous look toward the dance floor.

"He could move in by then," Sarah said suddenly fighting a smile. She knew he didn't like dancing much, at least not publicly, much less making a scene, but she could guide him along. For now he still needed her for this. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the floor.

He did his best to keep up, but ultimately he knew it worked. If he looked like such an uncoordinated idiot dancing with this gorgeous woman, why wouldn't he elbow the person behind him, knocking them through a table. However it wasn't enough to keep them from getting kicked out, but as they did Chuck flashed on a gaunt guard who turned out to be the actual assassin, Jack Artman.

Devon being caught up in the excitement of the mission saw the suspicious guard draw a gun and charged in, taking him out before he knew it was Casey. And while Goya praised him for saving his life again, Devon realized he might have just cost Casey his.

Chuck and Sarah went to Casey's ahead of them to call Beckman, but were told to stay away rather than try to get him back. Once the call ended however, Chuck turned to Sarah. "We're not doing that, right?"

"I can't do anything about it, Chuck. I can't risk your life by taking you there, and I'm still under orders to guard you around the clock."

"Fine," Chuck said with a nod, "then you can guard me as I go to get him out of there." When she was thinking it over, Chuck stepped forward to grab her arms and meet her eyes pleading, "I need your help, Sarah. Please."

Sometimes she wondered if the Intersect really did give him some kind of ability to see right through her. "We need to change."

As they made their way into Ellie's they found her and Devon in the living room, having just returned from the consulate. Spotting them, Devon let out a sigh of relief. "Great, you're here. I think I can help get Casey back."

"Unless you can get into the consulate without starting some international incident, I want you two far away from this," Chuck said holding up his hands to stop him.

"That's exactly what I can do," Devon said stepping away from a concerned Ellie. "I just got a call. The premier collapsed again. His last request was for me to be his doctor."

"Devon if you think this is you chance to be a spy like them-"

He cut Ellie off, turning to her, "It's my chance to set things right." Turning back to Chuck and Sarah, Devon sighed. "I'll get you inside, then I promise I'll leave the spy stuff to the pros."

"I'm coming with yo-"

"NO!" Three voices said in unison, stopping Ellie mid-step.

"Babe please it's-"

"It's going to be hard enough protecting your brother and your fiancee," Sarah said stepping to Ellie. "Please, Ellie. Trust me."

Looking from her fiance to her brother, Ellie ended with her gaze on Sarah, clutching her hands. "Please bring them home safe."

* * *

 **AN:**

I considered the A-Team-like episode, even had a brief plot for that coming out of Angel of Death, but realized it was all kind of unnecessary to get where I wanted, so stuck with just this. I chose it mostly for a moment that starts the next chapter which stood out when I rewatched the episode.

I'm having fun with the relationship stuff here with both misreading things. To me it's bittersweet with a bit more sugar since there's the safety net of them being together and thus more likely to make up despite that net being fairly easy to rip away or turn into spikes by having the problems grow into bigger ones and there's always the threat of them breaking up. It's also fun knowing what the seeds will become, especially since some are involved with stuff I have planned for the season/part 2 finale.

Next chapter should be start of what I'm treating as the part 1 finale, which I've been looking forward to doing since early on. Stuff might get a bit bloody.


	48. Angel of Life

**CHAPTER 48**

Beneath the Costa Gravas Consulate, Casey sat in a wooden chair with a cloth stuffed in his mouth and leather straps around his wrist. Looking them over, he realized it was pretty typical shoddy, Costa Gravan construction.

Just as he was contemplating how easy it would be to escape he heard the door open and in walked the gaunt assassin, Jack Artman. After his successful poisoning of Goya's cigar earlier, he was smug as he walked over to Casey, snatching the rag from his mouth. "Hello, John Casey. NSA assassin."

Spitting out the stale cloth taste, Casey asked, "Who are you?"

"The man who's going to kill you."

"Obviously," Casey said rolling his eyes. "Who do you work for? Professional courtesy. One assassin to another."

Without hesitation he answered, "I work for an organization known as the Ring."

Casey was almost shocked at how easily he gave it up. He was either colossally stupid or confident, though the later tended to lead to the former. Either way worked for him, as now Casey had new intel since he'd never even heard of the Ring. "So what does this so-called Ring have against the premier?"

"Nothing personal. I suppose I could explain our overarching goals… but this might tax the brain of an aging NSA agent. Let's just say the Ring wishes to preserve Costa Gravas' status quo. The premier must die. So must you." Uncrossing his arms, he reached into a belt pouch for a syringe, "On a personal note, I must say, I've studied your work. Some of your kills in the nineties weren't bad." Coming to Casey he tapped the agent's throat. "Unfortunately in our game you're only as good as your last kill."

Smirking, Casey leaned forward slightly. "Bring it on, tough guy. A thousand Costa Gravas pesos says I walk out of here."

Artman grabbed Casey's neck, holding the syringe to it. "There's enough poison in this needle to kill an army platoon."

"Well," began Casey, "Lucky for me I'm a marine."

He made his point by headbutting Artman, knocking him back as Casey stood up and backed the chair into the wall behind him, smashing it. When he went in to punch Artman, the assassin swung his needle toward him, but Casey caught his wrist and twisted it so the needle was pointed at Artmen himself. He then thrust his right palm into the syringe, pressing down on it and pushing it into Artman's stomach, releasing the poison into his intestines.

As Artman gasped, Casey threw his right arm back and swung the broken chair arm down on his head, smashing the cheap wood to splinters. Stumbling back, Artman ripped the syringe from himself and tried to stab at Casey, who knocked it away. But that opened the agent to a left jab from Artman, catching him in the side of the neck.

With a choke, Casey reached up, snatching Artman's retreating arm and twisting it until he heard the shoulder pop out of place. A swift tug to the left pulled Artman off balance and nearly turned him around, giving Casey plenty of time to throw his left arm to his right and bring it up, slamming it into Artman's elbow as he suddenly forced the assassin's arm back, snapping it at the elbow and making the man scream in pain.

A stomp to the man's knee made him buckle as Casey wrapped his hands around the Ring assassin's head telling him, "I'll let you owe me 15 American cents." With that he twisted Artman's head, snapping his neck as he yanked back as if to rip it from his neck, ensuring he wasn't left paralyzed.

With a grunt he threw Artman's corpse to the ground and let out a breath just before a gunshot rang out, hitting him in the leg. In the doorway stood a guard who muttered in fear, "Angel de la Muerte."

Before he could fire another shot the butt of a rifle slammed into the guard's face, knocking him out. Sarah then stepped into the doorway wearing a nurses outfit with a guards gun followed by Chuck in blue scrubs. "Let's get out of this stinking banana republic," Casey said hobbling to the stairs.

"First we got to get Awesome," said Chuck.

"You brought Frat Boy MD?" Casey asked through grit teeth. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"We were thinking about helping you," Chuck said making his past Sarah to help Casey up the stairs. "You're welcome, by the way." With a glance back to Artman he asked, "Is the assassin dead?"

"Job hazard," Casey grunted, putting an arm around Chuck and following Sarah down the hall.

Their escape ended briefly as Devon refused to leave Goya. The guards returned and Chuck tried to plea with them. "Look, look, he's not here as the Angel of Death right now. He's here to protect your boss. We all are."

"The real killer's a corpse in my cell," Casey said swaying slightly before galling to the floor.

"Can't you see he's bleeding to death?" Chuck exclaimed, moving to help Casey until one of the guards aimed a gun at him. "Please! He's just killed the man who came to kill your boss! He's a hero! And right now he needs a doctor."

"He has a doctor," said the head of the guards.

"Little busy right now," Devon said incredulously.

"Not you," said the guard, turning to Chuck, "him."

"Who 'him'? Me 'him?" Chuck motioned to himself.

"If you wish to prove you're not an assassin… save him," the guard said motioning to Casey on the floor.

Once they moved him to the couch and gloved up, Sarah felt helpless. She'd felt so good about things when she took out the guards earlier to escape the room and go to Casey's cell. She was needed, and everything went perfectly, but now there was nothing she could do. She couldn't take over for Chuck, and even if she could she wouldn't know how to help Casey. Devon was busy with the premier, so Chuck was on his own trying to operate without anesthesia.

"Chuck," Devon said from behind them, "you've got the hands of a surgeon, bro. Don't think about the guns. He's not your friend. He's your patient."

"Chuck, you can do this," Sarah said quietly. "Just relax."

Glancing at her he saw she somehow thought he could pull it off. She believed in him. He glanced at Casey and found a similar expression. His life was in Chuck's hand and he believed in Chuck.

When he took a breath, Chuck felt a valve open and a flash flood of medical information came to mind. With surety he said, "Nurse, suction."

Sarah did all he said, marveling at how he swiftly and safely removed the bullet from Casey's leg. She was so proud of him, but also fought of a frown as it felt like a preview of what was to come once he got his combat upgrade.

When Goya's monitors started to beep and Devon asked what his blood type was, it was Casey who answered them. And when Devon asked if anyone had a matching type, it was Chuck who checked Casey's dog tags to find he was a match.

"Give me that," Casey said yanking them back. "You take one drop of blood from me-"

"It can help us," chuck said quickly. "He'll talk to us."

"I swear…" Casey groaned, sitting up and grabbing the front of Chuck's scrubs, "This had better work or else."

Chuck managed to help Devon set up a transfer, handling Casey's side while Devon handled Goya's, and before long Casey's blood was flowing into the Premier. However it turned out to be a bit much for Casey, who after losing a lot of blood from his wound passed out by the time they finished the transfer. Thankfully he wasn't in danger, just in need of rest and time to get his color back.

While they waited for the ambulance to arrive for Casey, Goya started to come to consciousness. "Doctor," he said with a laugh, reaching over to pat Devon's arm. "You have saved my life once again."

"I think Casey deserves the credit," Devon said motioning to the unconscious NSA agent on the couch.

"You can't be serious?" Goya said with a groan, sitting up slightly.

"We are," Chuck said turning to the Premier. Sarah shot the guards a glare when they reached for their guns, but Goya motioned for them to stop. "The man who wanted to kill you is dead in Casey's cell, and Casey's blood flows through your veins. Without him you'd be dead and your killer would be on the loose."

Goya looked to his guards, who nodded to confirm his story. "Then I owe him my life."

"And he owes me his," Chuck said before taking a breath, "which is why I'm asking for a moment alone with you to ask a favor."

The guards all looked displeased while Goya smirked. "Ask it."

Chuck looked around the room, sliding closer to Devon beside the bed to say quietly, "It might be the kind of thing only those you trust should hear."

"Hm, I see." Goya took a breath. "Ask it."

Looking around the room he saw Sarah and Devon shrug while the guards wore proud smiles. Turning back to Goya, Chuck nodded. "Okay. Well… I know in the past you dealt with Alexei Volkoff."

The air in the room thinned as the guards sucked a breath and Goya frowned. "That is a grave charge to make."

"There's no charge," Chuck said shaking his head. "Just a thing I know. I saw records of bank transfers between Volkoff accounts and those belonging to… certain Costa Gravan citizens. I'm not asking you to testify against him or anything. All I want is any information you have on him, his organization or anyone involved."

Goya stared at him for a moment. "These are dangerous people. The kind you don't want to find. Once they know you're looking for them they won't take it kindly."

"I know." Chuck nodded. "But I'm not alone. We can figure out some way to take the fight to them if we have to. I just need to know what to expect, where to aim."

Goya examined him for a moment, then smiled. "You've a formidable family, Doctor."

"Don't I know it," Devon said having been staring at Chuck with a proud smile.

"I'll get you what I can on my dealings with him, but proceed with caution." Goya gave Chuck a firm nod.

After their trip to the hospital Chuck and Sarah brought Casey back to his apartment. He was out of it for most of the day, missing when Devon returned with not only a box of cigars for Casey with a note from the Premier, but a box of files for Chuck.

"You did it," Sarah said stroking his arm.

"Now we just need to hope any of it is useful," he said opening the box and looking at the folders within.

It was night when Casey woke and they began their brief with Beckman, who commended him on his extraordinary sacrifice. While Casey marveled at his pre-revolutionary Costa Gravan double coronas, Beckman told them, "I want a report on whatever is in those files ASAP." She looked at Casey, then declared, "I'm ending the requirement of round the clock protection given Agent Casey's injury."

Casey glanced to them and though neither Sarah nor Chuck's expression changed much he could sense the flicker of disappointment in them, so looked to the camera. "General perhaps we should keep to the schedule we worked out, at least until the offices are open."

"What schedule is that?" asked Beckman.

"Walker secures the asset during the mornings and night, and during the afternoons we work out of my apartment," he explains evenly. "I think there's a risk of further questioning from the sister and fiancee if the two were to suddenly go from days together to as separate as they were previously. It doesn't have to be here, but I believe abandoning the pattern suddenly could cause a problem."

Beckman's brow arched, but then she noticed the shock on Sarah and Chuck's face and the teasing smile on Casey's. While the General thought it was him busting their chops over having to continue a fake relationship Casey thought to himself, _That's for not letting me send Alex away when you were here._ Chuck seemed to pick up on, cocking his head slightly.

"I suppose that's true," Beckman said with a nod. "Perhaps this has forced our hand a bit, requiring more effort to maintain the cover. Once the apartment is ready that should ease things for you, Agent Walker."

Sarah looked to Beckman with her usual even expression and nodded. "Whatever's necessary, General. Chuck's been perfectly amenable."

"Uh, General," Casey said sitting up, setting the box of cigars aside. "I came upon new intel I believe needs to be brought to your attention."

"While you were passed out?" asked Chuck.

"While I was single-handedly fending off an assassin," Casey said with a grunt before turning back to Beckman. "The assassin-"

"Jack Artman," Chuck swiftly informed.

"-said he worked for an organization known as the Ring."

Chuck suddenly felt a sharp tear down the back of his mind that made him flinch as information bled into his consciousness. All three government employees looked to him as he let out a shaky breath.

"They're-they work with Fulcrum. They're all controlled by the same people, I think."

"What do you mean?" asked Beckman.

"I saw a dark room with people at a desk, five of them, but they were all back lit or something. I could barely make out their silhouettes. But I think they're the ones in charge."

"So you were right about them not being led by one person," Sarah said frowning. "What did you mean they work with Fulcrum?"

"I mean they're like, an off shoot or maybe just another branch of the leading group's forces. It's like, if Fulcrum is their army inside the CIA then the Ring is their private army everywhere. It's not just government agents its-it's everyone. Businesses, assassins, mafias, cartels, anyone else they need."

"God," Beckman gasped, sitting back.

Casey glanced at Chuck, who still hadn't looked up from when he flashed. "I'm guessing they work in cells as well?"

Chuck was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Y-Yeah, I-I think so. Kinda like Fulcrum does. I don't think all of them even know they're Ring. Part of their agenda seems to be remaining hidden."

"Then they won't like us knowing they exist." Beckman sighed. "I'll need to be careful who I bring in on this."

"Should I keep it out of my report?" asked Casey.

Beckman spent a moment debating it, and f or the first time Chuck saw some of the strain that must come with being in her position. At least when s he actually cares about the people she's dealing with. "No," she answered with a sigh. "If we're going to out them then we'll need records. But you understand-"

"I know the risks, General," Casey nodded.

"Risks?" Chuck asked feeling as dumb as he acted earlier.

"They're trying to keep quiet," Casey said with a shrug, "if they know I know they'll come for me."

"For us," Sarah corrected. "They'll assume we know as well."

Casey winced, leaning back. "Then maybe I shouldn't-"

"I accept the risks," Chuck said before he could finish. Sarah turned her frown on him as Beckman arched her brow. "If it outs them and gives us a chance then we need to do this, don't we? It's the right thing to do. And soon I'll be Charles Carmichael living in my own apartment next to Ellie Bartowski, so she'll be safer."

"Keep it in the report," Beckman said with a nod. "Until Major Casey is healed I'm putting you all on light duty, so focus on those files."

Once the call ended Sarah turned to Chuck. "What else did you see in the flash?"

When Chuck gave her a questioning look it was Casey who answered, "You worried about something afterward. What was it?"

"I saw people I put away," he said with a gulp. "Cartels the Piranha broke up. It-that means they're probably already after me, but as him. Even without the Intersect they were probably trying to find me."

"You've only flashed on yourself in Stanford right," Casey asked turning his chair to Chuck, "not on the Piranha?"

"Not yet, but it's not like I've been trying. The name's just a word so probably isn't enough of a hook for whatever information they have." Seeing the agents arch their brows at him he was confused until he thought on what he'd said and smirked, "Pardon the pun."

After getting Casey blanket and pillows so he could sleep on his couch instead of having to go up and down stairs, Chuck and Sarah returned to Ellie's. After having spent the night before going over their plan and preparing Devon for the day that followed they were exhausted. After quick showers they laid down, skipping their routines and settling into their usual positions against each other.

They laid there in silence until Chuck glanced down to see if she was asleep and she looked up to smile at him. After kissing the crown of her head Chuck said, "Did I tell you Alex visited Casey?"

"She did?" Sarah turned more onto her side, looking at him as he rolled onto his, keeping his arm around her shoulders and rubbing her back lightly.

"Yeah. Right before I caught the Costa Gravan thing in Volkoff's files. They talked for a while."

"Did you listen in?"

"Only mostly," he said with a grin.

With a click of her tongue she swatted his side. "Look at you acting like a real spy."

Chuck watched her wince afterward, but reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Seeing her features soften as she looked to him, he leaned forward to press his lips to hers, silently letting her know it was fine. When they parted she stroked his cheek and sighed in relief, glad it wasn't such a sore spot for him anymore.

"I was actually really proud of him, and a bit envious of her in a way."

"You're jealous of her?" Sarah snickered.

"Well she got to talk to her dad again," Chuck said quietly.

"Oh," she sighed, rubbing his chest.

"I'm glad he went through with it though. I was worried he'd turn her down because I was there but he didn't. He pushed through and I think things are going to be okay between them."

"I'm glad too," she assured, letting her hand go still as she met his eyes. "Do you… Do you want to talk to your parents again? To see them like she did?"

He thought about it, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know. I go back and forth a lot. Sometimes I think I do, just to know, as if they'd even tell me, but other times I just don't want to bother with them. They didn't care enough to tell us why they left or even if they're alive or anything really. Why should I let myself care for them, you know? But then…" Chuck sighed. "I know Ellie would want to be walked down the aisle by Dad. I think she could forgive him easier than she could Mom."

Noting his words and tone Sarah asked, "But not you? It would be harder for you to forgive him?"

"I don't know." Chuck frowned. "They were both important but… All the anger I feel for my Mom is buried under all this other stuff. Like, I still remember how she'd read me stories. How good her food was, especially her brownies and cupcakes. Or just how cool and smart I thought she was. She was this amazing person who loved me unconditionally, but then she left me. She left us all." Taking a breath he continued, "One time I-I snuck out of my room and found my dad crying. It felt like this incredible revelation because it meant he was like me. He was just as sad as I was. He missed her missed her as much as I did, lost as much as I did when she left us."

Sarah reached up to wipe the stray tear that slipped from his glassy eyes. "I'm so sorry she did that to you, Chuck."

"But I still loved her. It hurt so much but there's times where it feels like if I saw her again I'd go right back to being the kid she left behind. It's so pathetic to even think about it because I feel like I should be angry, but I know it would be buried under all this relief and childish stuff. I'd go right back to the kid who snuck into their room just to look at her charm bracelet she left behind even though it hurt because she left it behind just like she did us. It was like the sign telling us she never cared and would never be back, but I still wanted to see it.

"And then with my Dad. I remember thinking I was special just because I think he told me once that I was and I believed him. I didn't how or why, I just knew he was smart so he probably knew something I didn't. After I saw him in his office when she left I felt like maybe I could be like him. He was so smart, a genius, he could fix anything he touched and knew so much about computers... But he was barely there. It was so rare he got involved with us I clung to stuff when he did. Part of the reason I still have that," he said motioning to his Tron poster, "is because he gave it to me and showed interest in it. It was this ember in a void.

"But for Ellie he was like this… relief. He put so much on her even when he was there, so when he did something it was like he was a savior taking away the trouble of dealing with the bills or food or anything. The one thing she could rely on to relief the stress he placed on her... sometimes. I think she'd go back to that like I would with Mom, but sometimes all I see is how he already put so much of a burden on her when he was with us and then he left and put it all on her, even me. He could have been there just to handle the bills or something while I took care of myself so at least Ellie could have gone off and had her own life without worrying about me, but he couldn't even do that."

A bitter laugh escaped Chuck, his eyes much drier now. "I think I was just so used to him not being around much I'd be fine if I never saw him again. Even if he returned and then disappeared I wouldn't care as much as I probably should. I wouldn't go out of my way to keep in touch with him, but Ellie might. She'd probably want him around, some way to talk to him."

"You think you she'd have a harder time forgiving your mom?" Sarah asked quietly.

"I don't know." He frowned thinking back. "Ellie rarely talked about her. I think they were close but I was so young I barely remember my side of stuff. Like I remember one time Mom helped her do her hair and teased me by saying I was next,but I don't remember why she was doing it. Or the time she took us to the mall and while they were shopping for clothes I spent a half hour reading through the manual for a game she bought me wishing they'd hurry up so I could go home and play it.

"All the things I remember about her apart from her leaving are memories I cling to because they're all I have, and they're almost all good, but with Dad… I just have so many little bitter ones. Like the time a new kid in school invited me and Morgan over to play football with a few other kids. I had this crush on his sister so I accepted it even though I didn't know anything about football other than you throw a ball and hit people.

"I went to ask my dad but he just said he was busy, and I ended up trying to figure it out with Morgan. We got everything wrong and I made such an idiot of myself in front of all those kids I told myself I hated football, but I just hated how embarrassed I was the one time I played it. All because he couldn't spare five minutes to show me how to throw a spiral or what the rules were, or just tell me he didn't know either and help me figure it out, maybe help me try to impress the girl I liked. Hell, Ellie was the one who gave me the sex talk and it was one of the guys at the frat who taught me how to throw a football for the first time."

Unsure how to respond, Sarah pulled him into a hug like she wanted to. She felt out of her depth. This seemed like the kind of thing a normal girl would respond to differently, and she didn't know how to comfort him.

It was plenty for Chuck, who took a breath as he held her, feeling the storm in his stomach settle. It had been years since he'd talked about his parents for more than a second or two in passing.

However he also felt a bit self conscious about feeling like he needed to hold her afterward. That what he blamed for him pulling away asking without thinking, "What about you and your parents? Would you want to…" _Oh shit_ , he thought upon realizing what he'd asked.

It was too surprising seeing her face drop, though her pulling her hand from his back left him feeling cold, or maybe it was just her tone as she answered, "No."

Oddly that left him feeling a little hopeful. Normally she just deflected or went quiet, but that was technically an answer. That would be what he blamed for him asking, "Why not?"

Her brow sank and she adjusted her self, turning onto her back. He saw her struggling but made himself wait a moment, giving her a chance to come to a decision before he shook his head.

"I guess I'm just waiting to find out that you're actually crafted and hatched," he said with a dry laugh. "Made in some lab by CIA scientist or something to take over the world."

Sarah sighed, rolling back over to him frowning. "I'm not trying to be…"

"I get it, Sarah, it's not easy." He slipped his arm back under her. "It's hard for me to talk about that. It's not like I tell everyone about that stuff. Honestly I didn't really want to say it. It's all kind of embarrassing, but it just sort of came out. So I get not wanting to talk about it and I'm not trying to force you to."

Sarah sighed. "They just… they don't matter anymore, Chuck. They're in my past and I can't do anything about it." She slid a bit closer, putting her hand on his cheek and gazing into his eyes as she said, "All I care about now is the future."

"I don't know if there's anything in the Intersect about the future, but I could help if you ever need it."

With a sly smile she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'm going to need your help to get the future I want."

If he'd made a move she'd have gone with it, but was relieved that he just wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his chest again. It didn't tale long for sleep to come for them both.

* * *

 **AN:**

It's kind of shocking how quickly Artman gave up the Ring in Angel of Death. Granted he assumed he was going to kill Casey, but it stood out so I decided to use it here as their introduction to the Ring. And since I have no plan for this to lead into anything like Operation Awesome I had Casey kill Artman to play into the Angel of Death thing that makes the guard shoot him.

I briefly considered going into part of Couch Lock from here, but I don't think it's necessary and I wanted to move onto the next bit which I've been anticipating.

I also can't remember Chuck ever flashing on the Ring as a group since when they're first mentioned he didn't have an Intersect, and after that is a time skip, but I figured it might at least be in the Fulcrum Intersect.

The absence of Orion in season 3 always felt a little weird. Neither him or his kids checking in felt off since they never said anything about it apart from Orion not knowing Chuck was in the CIA. I figure even though it most likely won't go down close to that given what I have in mind, this is a decent enough explanation of why that might happen at least from Chuck's side of things, and why he was so quick to trust his mom, etc.

The parent talk in general is pretty long but I want it to be, to make the difference between him opening up and her not more stark. Plus it's just kinda fun talking about that stuff and there's some aspects of the whole parent talk that play into things I have planned for later.


	49. Day of Surprises

**CHAPTER 49**

More often than not Sarah joined Chuck in going to Casey's during the afternoons. There wasn't much of immediate use within the files Goya gave them and nothing Chuck flashed on, but it didn't surprise Casey.

"He was never giving us everything," Casey said looking up from his file. "This deal with the US is too fresh to risk us finding out the wrong thing and screwing it us. We're lucky we got this much."

"Maybe we should save him again," Chuck said with a laugh. "Convince him to give us all the rest."

They gave Beckman a report on what little they found, but he vowed to look into it more. He picked it apart, spending his days split between looking into links from the files and potential targets for the Piranha.

By the time Casey's leg was healed enough for him to forgo using the crutch he was given it was time for them to move into their offices. Chuck had only seen pictures of the space Sarah showed him, though she and Casey had been there a few times to oversee construction.

They were based out of a four story gray stone building on its own lot between a small pharmacy and dollar store. The only hint of what they were was the black and green sign with Carmichael Enterprises in gray beside the front doors. Beside it was a three story parking garage with large windows along the first and second floor while the top was open, each level having a secure door which led to a staircase inside the building. Sarah avoided the automated gates on the garage, instead parking beside the Crown Vic in front of the building.

The lobby was large and such a light gray it seemed white with silver frames around the windows giving them a clear view of the lots across from them housing a craft store, nail salon and barber. There was already a few couches and seats in the lobby which was separated from the rest of the building by a thick wall with windows meant to keep their receptionists safe.

Beyond that was the rest of the guest floor housing a large conference room, smaller meeting rooms and bathrooms. Coming to the elevators, Sarah and Casey led him inside where she turned to Chuck. "Before we check out the rest of the building… Put your hand on the panel."

Chuck did as she said, placing his hand on the small secure panel beside the normal elevator buttons. As he did a small slot above it opened with a retinal scanner. Once it read his eye a digitized voice said, "Charles Carmichael, confirmed."

"Okay," Chuck said pulling his hand away as suddenly the elevator dropped despite them being on the ground floor.

A moment later the doors opened into a small hall which led out to a large underground facility. "Welcome to Castle," Sarah said motioning to the underground base. "Let's show you around."

He followed them through the different areas. The main area was large conference room with desks and terminals for each of them with an attached briefing room with a table set before a wall holding a dozen monitors. Off to the side was a fully equipped medical room, a workshop with tons of tools, an armory full of weapons and a firing range. There was also the server room full of equipment Chuck drooled over and a disguise room which had a holographic display terminal used to select from the expansive wardrobe as well as shelves full of wigs and other accessories. Not far from there was the laundry room and locker rooms, which were near the showers and the full gym across from a full equipped dojo. Down the opposite hall was the interrogation rooms and holding cells.

"No poles?" He asked as they made their way to the secure staircase which connected to the parking garage's staff staircase through a secret panel in the wall.

"We can't risk you failing to slide down them and breaking your head open," said Casey.

Leaving the Castle manual for later, Chuck followed them up to the second floor of their offices. It housed the kitchen and dining area as well as a medical room, small gym, showers and locker room. The third floor was where Chuck had the chance to drool over the office servers and workshop while Casey grunted in approval of the smaller armory. There was also a large staff conference room as well as a briefing room along with a few spare offices.

Their private offices were located on the fourth floor, each of them taking a corner, though Casey's was across from theirs and Sarah and Chuck's were beside one another thanks to Chuck's being the largest in the building. Each one had it's own private wardrobe for them to fill as well as a full bathroom, making them larger than average offices.

Casey's office had the walls adorned with weapons like pieces of art alongside a few shelves of books, a table full of alcohol and glasses ready to serve beside a box of cigars. He also had a bronze busted of Reagan, which had been Chuck's suggestion. Casey seemed to like it, though wouldn't agree to hide a button for a secret compartment in the neck like Batman Sixty Six's Shakespeare bust.

"You two go on," Casey said sinking into his desk chair. "I need to set up my stuff and check the surveillance is all in working order."

Sarah kept her office fairly spartan except that among a few pieces of art hanging on the wall where thick targets waited to have knives thrown at them during long boring days. Looking over her shelves, Chuck smiled when he noticed a few framed pictures of them in the shelves behind her desk. Best of all they weren't the fake, CIA made kind but actually photos they'd taken over the last few months, including one of them in their Halloween costumes and even one from their hike with Ellie and Awesome where Chuck stood behind Sarah with his arms around her.

Tapping her desk he noticed the monitors weren't connected to anything. "No computer?"

"I know you enjoy putting them together so I figured you could build ours yourself," she said pointing to the boxes beside the couch. "Plus maybe you can figure out a way for us to get around all the surveillance software."

"I can do that. I'll probably scrub the other computers too. I was thinking about trying to design an operating system for us to use. I can probably use that as an excuse to keep our stuff clean. Say it's incompatible with their software." Looking around the room he asked, "Where are all the cameras anyway?"

"Usual places," she said pointing to a few spots. "But we can turn them off as we please. They'll ask for the footage but ultimately we control it. Every room can go dark without disabling the whole system. Just type in the code on the panels."

She went to the small panel beside the door and typed in a code, pointing to a small camera on the wall behind the desk facing the door of her office. "On," she said as the small light below it briefly blinked before she typed it again and the light came on and faded, "and off." Exiting the room she told him, "As a rule I have our offices off since we 'like our privacy', but the rest of the building is on. The building exterior is separate and always on so even without your office cameras on we can see who enters from the hall or might try to enter from outside."

Chuck's office was the largest and didn't feel terribly personal at first glance, but that was by design. When he was here he needed to be Charles Carmichael, but Carmichael was still a nerd so there were touches of him there. Among the usual generic paintings and photo prints adorning the walls were a few movie posters and prints of his favorite comic book and video game covers. A record player and shelf of vinyls stood beside a sound system and a little bar with a few bottles of Chardonnay not far from the large couch big enough to sleep on.

Like Sarah he had a few pictures of them on the shelves, though the only one of Ellie and Devon was a group shot of them with Casey they could explain away as them and the neighbors. His desk was also fairly barren apart from a quartet of monitors waiting to be hooked up to the computer he would build from the boxes beside the desk.

Sinking into his chair, Chuck let out a sigh and smiled as Sarah sat on the desk in front of him, watching him turn to look out of the windows behind his desk. It wasn't much of a view, but it let him see around the neighboring stores and some of the parking lot around them.

Swinging back around he looked to Sarah, who asked with a smile, "What do you think?"

"It's great."

"Really?" Pride colored her smile as she pressed her hands into the desk beneath her. "We can always add more or change things."

"I was right to trust you," he said rising from his chair to stand between her legs, putting his arms on either side of her. The move surprised her, Sarah quirking her brow and smirking as he leaned into her slightly. "Thank you."

Reaching up for his chin, she pressed her lips to his, but quickly pulled them back. "We'll have to wait to break the offices in," she said with a grin. "We have work to do."

"Already?"

"You have computers to put together," she said patting his chest, making him back up enough for her to slide off his desk. "Casey's already setting up his. We need to have ours ready."

"What about you?" he asked following her out of the office to go get a toolbox from the workshop.

"I'm going to do a once over of all the security and then try to start vetting some potential clients."

After a thorough review of the building security protocols she returned to her office to find Chuck stood behind her desk typing at her keyboard, her computer already put together.

"That was quick," she said walking around the desk to check her monitors.

"I pray that's the last time I hear you say that." That earned him a swat, but also a smile.

"It's all done?" She asked when he stopped typing, leaving her with a trio of monitors backed by custom black, gray and green Carmichael Enterprises wallpapers.

"Yeah. I left the surveillance software on so you don't get into trouble, but I'm gonna work on a quarantine to let you control when it's active. I'm still gonna wipe mine though."

"You know they'll tell Casey to just install it again," she said crossing her arms.

"And I'll uninstall it. Or the program I make to automatically uninstall it will at least." Chuck shrugged, then motioned to the computer. "The quarantine for yours will be done by tomorrow if not later today." Feeling like he was back at the Nerd Herd he asked, "Anything else I can help you with?"

"There is one thing," she said with a nod before grabbing his head and pulling him into a kiss.

Before things got too hot he went to go build his own computer, grinning at the top of the line parts. Once it was all together he installed the OS and wiped all the NSA and CIA software mixed in. He then went about installing a few other programs, updating drivers, all the usual stuff while also beginning the process of crafting the quarantine for Sarah.

It was almost two hours into his coding that his office doors opened and she leaned against the frame smiling at him. "Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck grinned at her over his monitors. "Yes, Ms. Walker?"

"There's something you need to see. If you'd come with me?"

"Not clients already, right?" Chuck asked, losing his playful tone as he got to his feet, tapping a button to put his computer to sleep. "We didn't go suit shopping or anything yet, and I figured it would just be us-"

"Relax, Chuck," she said shaking her head. "We'll do our shopping this weekend. For now just follow me, okay?"

Trailing her downstairs, they exited the building to where Casey had his Crown Vic parked beside Sarah's Porsche. Beside them was a light gray full-size four door sedan.

"Is someone else here?" Chuck asked, looking to the agents. Sarah shook her head while Casey pressed his palm to his forehead.

"The car is yours, Dunce."

"Hey that's new," Chuck noted the insult. "And the car's really mine?"

"It's a company car," Casey said with a grin. "Modified and extra secure just for you."

Sarah handed him a set of keys which he took, unlocking the car with the fob. "What kind is it?"

"Charger," Casey answered, following him over to examine the car.

Chuck walked around it giving an approving nod when he opened the door and looked at the black interior. "It's nice, but I couldn't get a sports car or something? Or at least some stripes on this?"

"When you pay for it you can choose," said Casey.

"Did you pay for your Vic?" asked Chuck.

"I'm an agent," Casey retorted.

"The car manual is in the glove box," Sarah said watching Chuck slide into the driver's seat. "That includes all the modifications."

"So does it have an oil slick or something?"

"It has four wheels and a motor, that's all that matters for now," Casey said looking through the passenger window. "The rest are there for if we need it to get you out of someplace quick."

Returning to his desk, Chuck found a thumb drive among the things in his desk and used it to transfer the quarantine program to Sarah's computer and showed her how to activate and deactivate the surveillance software. Once he was finished he turned and leaned against the desk to watch Sarah test it herself.

"Any luck with clients?"

Sarah turned to him with a smirk. "A few that look promising. Why?"

"No rush, but I'm anxious to do something to earn us money. I'd rather not have this be entirely on the government's dime. I would like to pay you two."

"We talked about this. You don't have to, the government-"

"I want to. Even though you're the one running things, I'm supposed to be the boss here, right?" When she nodded he concluded, "Then it's my responsibility to pay you both, which means I need to do something that gets us money."

He hadn't expected that to make her grin, but it did. "Well we can solve that." He watched her open a drawer and take out a small stack of papers she set on the table beside him. "Look those over and sign them if they're okay."

Dubiously picking up the papers, Chuck looked them over, his expression slowly shifting to surprise and interest as he flipped through each page. "You want to sell the counter-surveillance tech I made?"

"We've already pushed through the patents," Sarah explained. "I know you were worried about misuse so I thought you could build them for now, but if you want I also have a few ideas on ways we can safely outsource construction. I think we can get them to agree to everything in there considering how valuable they could be in the field."

The smile he flashed her before looking back to the page crumbled suddenly. "Sarah is this real?"

"What's that?" She turned her chair more toward him to look at the page he held up for her. "Yeah."

"That's a lot of zeroes," he said looking at the page.

"Well that's just for the first shipment. Any others would probably be at similar prices unless we start flooding the market."

"That's, like, a LOT of zeroes, Sarah," he said looking over the page again. "Like more than I made the last couple years at the Buy More put together."

"Well you've earned it, and until they decide to give you pay for our missions you deserve a lot more."

Looking up from the papers he smiled at her, "Thank you for this."

"I wanted to make sure whatever happens you're taken care of," Sarah said reaching over to cup his cheek. "With this it almost doesn't matter if we sit in our offices twiddling our thumbs, so long as we get a few of these out we'd be in the black even if the government wasn't paying the bills."

Flipping to another page he asked, "You really think I should do this?"

"I think doing this will help convince them to keep you around even once the Intersect is gone and they have their own." A smirk crossed her lips as she shrugged saying, "Plus we use government funds to make them pay you for parts they bought. Seems right considering how much they've used you."

"Casey would be upset if he heard you," Chuck said setting the papers on the desk.

"Well good thing he isn't here right now. You're the head of R and D, I'm the head of the Sales. Whatever you make it's my job to make sure it sells, and it's also my job to make sure it cost us as little as possible. This is just me doing my job."

Chuck looked around, pulling a pen from her desk to sign the papers where she had marked. "Let it never be said Sarah Walker is bad at her job." Capping the pen and putting it back, he turned to her with a smirk.

"I'll order the parts as soon as I get these signed," she said with a grin. "Wouldn't want them thinking we're too far ahead of them."

"I really wish I locked the door when I came in here," Chuck said meeting her gaze.

Sarah took a breath, glad she wasn't the only one feeling something stir in her. "It's for the best. I should get these out."

Chuck returned to his office, taking a chance to look through the records they gave him before putting one on. Sitting at his desk he cracked his knuckles and let out a breath. "Let's make an OS to break all their spyware."

He didn't get far, but by the time the sunset he had an idea what he wanted from his OS and what he needed to go to achieve it. Sarah entered the office to find him sat in the dark, the only light coming from his screen and the windows behind him. She looked over to the record player which had been turned off in exchange for a playlist on his ipod which was sat in a dock on his desk and coming through speakers around the room.

"You ready to go?" Sarah asked, making his head snap up before reaching over to pull the ipod off the dock, quieting the room.

Realizing it was dark, Chuck let out a laugh, looking over his desk before tapping a button which caused the lights to come on while another caused the windows behind him to go black. "Sorry about that."

"No, I'm glad, but I also know Ellie and Devon are waiting for us and I don't want to be late for dinner."

Once he shut down his computer and made his way downstairs Sarah put a code into the panel beside the receptionist doors which put the rest of the building on lock down for the night, then locked the front doors. Chuck waited for her, walking her to her car until she stopped and turned to him.

"Race you to Ellie's?"

For a moment Chuck had forgot he now had a car despite standing next to it. Digging the keys from his pocket he shook his head. "You know I'd lose."

"Well don't go too slow," she warned walking around to her driver's side, watching Chuck get into his Charger before she slid into her Porsche.

Chuck started the engine, letting the dashboard light up before looking over to Sarah smiling at him from her car before she pulled out of her spot. She came to a stop at the edge of their lot, waiting to turn onto the streets while revving her engine. Having prided himself on being a good driver, which seemed a rarity in LA most days, Chuck looked over his brand new modified spy car and with a smirk declared, "Screw it."

Shifting gears, he sped back in reverse and hit the break, turning and shifting gears before pulling alongside her. Through the windows he saw her gaping smile before she revved twice, which he answered with three of his own.

He didn't expect to beat her, he wasn't nearly as experienced a driver at anything above sixty, but he pulled into the parking space beside her in Echo Park only a few seconds after she arrived. Once he shut off the engine, he pulled the manual from the glove box and made his way over to where she waited for him at the courtyard gate.

"And here I thought you drove like a granny," Sarah mused as they walked toward Ellie's.

"I drive safely," he corrected. "Most people just drive like the rules of the road don't exist, or are different for them."

Entering Ellie's they found Casey already there, giving them a nod as Devon waved and Ellie rushed over to hug Chuck. "So how was it?" she asked pulling away to look him over. "Can we come by or is that not good for the cover?"

"It's fine," Sarah assured, "just if there's anyone else around you're our neighbor and friend, not his sister."

When they sat for dinner Ellie and Devon took their usual spots at the heads of the table while Casey sat across from Sarah and Chuck, who noticed something was off. He assumed his sister was excited about his new job but it lingered too long. She looked nervous or anxious all through her meal, glancing at the others but staring at her plate when she wasn't talking.

After Ellie brought out desert she made for the occasion, Sarah excused herself and headed for the hall. He'd assumed she'd gone to the bathroom, but then as he heard her coming back he noticed Devon freeze up while Ellie barely contained a sequel in her throat while sitting up.

Turning around he found Sarah sliding into the seat beside him. Chuck took the thin box she held and opened it, his brow furrowing as he set it on the table while looking over a diploma for Stanford.

"Wow," he said with a nod, "It's a good fake but I guess it's necessary for the cover, huh?"

Casey snickered while Sarah shook her head. "It's not a fake, Chuck. It's not Carmichael's diploma, it's yours."

"Mine?" He looked at it again and realized it had his name on it. "It's real?"

"You've earned it," said Casey.

"We tried to get it back when we first started talking about switching covers," Sarah told him quietly, "but after everything that kept us from running they decided to push it through. We got it a few days ago, but we've been waiting for now to show you."

Chuck turned to hug her, whispering in her ear, "For someone who doesn't like surprises you've given a lot of them today."

She gave an innocent smile as they separated and he thanked Casey, reaching over to shake his hand while Devon patted his shoulder and congratulated him. Ellie hurried over to hug him for a moment, but when they went to his room later she returned from her shower to find him looking over the diploma with a somber smile.

"Something wrong?" She asked coming up behind him.

Chuck turned shaking his head. "Not in the least."

"Then what is it? You have this look…"

"Just realizing something."

"And that is?"

"A year ago, this would have felt incredible. Like vindication... but it doesn't. If anything it's kind of surprising how little it matters right now." Setting the diploma on his desk he turned to her with an assuring smile. "I appreciate it, really, but I realized I don't need it like I did before. It doesn't feel like an accomplishment because I have real ones now. Ones that matter more. I've helped two of the best agents in the world save lives. I've helped put away bad guys for years. If my life was still the pit of crap it was a year ago it would be incredible, but now? I don't need it like I did then." Sliding his arms around her waist he said staring into her eyes, "I already have everything I need."

Sarah cradled his cheeks and stood on her toes, catching his lips as he leaned forward and taking a step back, pulling him towards the bed.

Chuck had gotten so much that day but all of it paled against her. She was the ultimate gift, the one that made his life better, that made him matter. All the doubts and pain he'd felt was worth it for the way she looked at him when they were alone, the feel of her fingers between his, the feel of her resting against him. He would give it all for her.

He just wished it wasn't so hard sometimes. She'd gotten better about some things, but it still felt like he was trying to peek through cracks. The problem was he worried he was the one beating the walls down, leaving himself raw and open when he wanted her to be the one taking them down. For any of it to matter it had to be her choice to tell him things. It was why he did his best to keep from pushing her. He knew it would matter more for both of them if she would just open up and tell him where she grew up or her dad's name or anything about herself.

A flicker of a thought came to mind as he wondered if she sensed him holding back because he was scared of how she'd react. If somehow this was his fault. Maybe if he would just tell her how he felt that would be what gave her the will to break down her walls for him, or at least let him inside them with her. So often it felt like he might explode if he didn't tell her plainly how he felt, and maybe she saw that.

She didn't say it but he knew she cared, saw it in her eyes as she lay against him while drifting to sleep. He felt sure she at least wouldn't run. So as brushed a strand of hair behind her eyes and met her azure gaze, Chuck gave up fighting it and said quietly, "I love you."

Sarah's eyes widened, her hand against his chest feeling his heartbeat pick up pace as she propped herself up.

Realizing what he's said he let out a breath that he felt like he'd been holding for months and sat up with her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was so worried it would be too much too soon, but I love you. Not for today, or this," he said nodding toward the bed, "but you. The way you make me feel, not just about you but about everything, about myself, about life. It's all better for you. My life, me, everything is better because of you. You're everything for me, Sarah. Everything, and in case this isn't enough to make up for not telling you sooner I'll say it again, I love you, Sarah Walker."

It felt like she was choking on a flood of words and none could make it through as she stared at Chuck, her eyes burning when she took a shaky breath. She'd known it for a while, but to hear it said like that, to hear his emotion, to see the sincerity in his eyes, it knocked her off balance. As much as she wanted to say she felt the same she wasn't sure she could. It felt like she would screw it up, the words would come out wrong, or even if they didn't they wouldn't be enough, so she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss as they toppled to the pillows.

Now that he'd said it Chuck felt lighter when morning came and they went about preparing for the day. Even if they weren't meeting anyone Chuck still picked out his best shirt and pants, changing into them before packing his laptop and the car manual he spent breakfast reading.

"You want me to drive you to work, or are you taking your own car?" Chuck asked leaning against the bathroom door frame, watching Sarah finish applying her makeup.

"I can skip a day of driving," she said with a smirk.

"Maybe if you're nice I'll even let you drive it home."

Arriving at the offices they found the doors unlocked by Casey who arrived ahead of them. After a quick trip down to pick up the manual for Castle, Chuck made his way to his office, giving Sarah a brief nod since they were in the hall with active surveillance. After turning on his computer and running a few quick checks he hooked up his laptop and set the castle and car manuals aside.

First up was copying some of the programs he had designed on his laptop over to the work desktop. Once he had everything he needed off it he tucked the laptop away and started a few automated searched on people from the Volkoff files. He left the monitors on as he picked up the car manual and read through it again, cementing all the functions in his mind before moving onto the larger Castle manual.

It was in the midst of the chapter on the contamination procedures that Chuck noticed a box appear on his screen titled ' **SW File Alert** '.

Sitting up he noticed the information attached was different from the previous time, so quickly tossed the manual aside and brought up a window to begin tracing it back to the source. He'd assumed it was the same person accessing it, but it quickly became apparent it wasn't. They were nowhere near as thorough this time. They used a VPN but only relayed twice, giving Chuck the user's location while at the same time he managed to crack the login and trace their accounts until he came to a name he recognized.

Staring at the screen, Chuck cocked his head whispering, "Ryker?"

* * *

 **AN:**

Originally I had a version of this chapter with this ending happening last chapter, but the parent talk came up and I went with it.

I decided to go with Carmichael Enterprises mostly because the ties to Batman's Wayne Enterprises, and left Industries to Quinn since it's pretty close to Queen Industries. Plus with Chuck having the tech side of the company as well as the security stuff I thought it more encompassing and fit this version of them more.

The only reason I had for choosing a Charger for Chuck's car was I remember it being newish around 2009. I originally had a Challenger for similar reasons, but figured they'd go for a more practical 4 door car instead of the sportier option. I also had it plain silver without stripes or anything that stood out because they are still spies and want to blend in somewhat. I'm like an E-Tier car guy so don't expect too much detail on that front.

Back when they first started discussing the cover change Sarah and Casey shared a look after Chuck talked about his degree, and that was when they first would've looked into things if not asked Beckman and Graham about it. The implication being they held off on it until they were basically committed to Chuck as the Intersect.


	50. First Client

**CHAPTER 50**

There was maybe five seconds where Chuck contemplated not looking into Ryker, but based on how Sarah had reacted he had the sense nothing good was associated with this person. So Chuck did a deep dive, starting an automated search as he pulled open every government database he could find and ran a search for Kieran Ryker.

"Redacted?" Chuck said seeing most of Ryker's CIA file blacked out. It must have been bad since it wasn't just a gloss limiting him because he wasn't a high enough security level, the information had been wiped. The only chance he had of finding out was getting his hands on an old copy of the file which was probably buried in some CIA storage facility.

He pulled his picture from the file and added it to the search, though fittingly for a CIA agent he didn't stand out too much from most older dark haired men. He even looked a bit like the G-Man Joe Chill with similar heights, hair lines and color, though Chill's face was more oval than rectangular and Ryker's nostrils were broader.

Pushing his search to banks, Chuck found photos matching Ryker's attached to accounts for Timothy Burke and Peter DeKay. Using those names he expanded his search, adding the information from those accounts as well as the images. He found a house in Budapest owned by Tim along with a registry for a car and a trio of credit cards while Peter had a six cards of his own.

 _She was angry_ , Chuck told himself as he looking through files for names of potential associates. _Not just upset or annoyed like when I asked about her parents or her birthday or closed off like when I asked her name. When I said Riker she was angry, so this has to be bad. It wouldn't be just some ex, right? She'd be annoyed with that, not angry just hearing his name, not unless it was really bad, which still puts him in the bad guy category._

Chuck found a few names on the edges of things, but they were enough for Chuck to find files on a few Hungarian thugs. He scoured their records, finding two of their Myspace and even a Friendster account, pulling pictures from their profiles and running the searches further until he had three dozen names and pictures of Hungarian gangsters. Not all were tied to Ryker but he was going to find out everything he could about them, at least until he heard his office doors open and looked up to find Sarah entering with a smirk.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Huh?" He blinked, quickly putting his hand on his desk, letting his ring and pinky fingers hit keys that lowered the windows across his screens as Sarah walked to his desk.

"It's almost two," she said running a hand through his hair once she stood beside him. "Don't you want to eat?" She glanced at the screens and saw he had his browser open but lowered. "What were you doing? Don't tell me it was porn."

"I was looking up some stuff I wanted to put on here, but then I got caught up with the manuals and forgot about them until a while ago. I also wrote out a plan for an OS." That had all been true, just not what he did recently.

"You're really going to just make your own operating system?"

"It's not like I'm going to have it ready in a week, but why not? Maybe I'll sell it as a more secure alternative or make an anti-virus to go with it and sell that."

"Well before you do all that, how about we get something to eat?"

Chuck let her drive his car while did a quick scan of the car manual before putting it away. While they sat for lunch he asked about her day, talking over a few of the clients she'd looked into and the kind of stuff they could do to help them.

"Um, are we limited to people in the US?"

The question made Sarah chuckle. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if I found some client in Turkey could we fly there? Would we have to book a normal flight of would we have some kind of private company jet or something?"

"If it was some kind of emergency they might charter us a private jet, otherwise we'd have to book it like normal," she answered. "Do you have someone you're looking into?"

"Potential vacation spots," Chuck offered with a laugh. "Maybe trick them into giving us a trip in the name of some client."

"You just started, don't tell me you're already looking for time off."

"Well I am the boss," he noted waving a fry he tossed into his mouth.

He knew he had to make a choice. Casey had mentioned some contacts who could get information but even if they could find Ryker's file it would take time they might not have. As much as it was going to suck having Sarah pissed at him, he had to tell her. He just hated that he had to do it right after he'd finally told her he loved her.

As they came out of the elevators, Chuck grabbed her wrist before she stepped into her office. "Meeting in twenty."

Sarah cocked her head and arched her brow. "What?"

"Company meeting in the briefing room in twenty," Chuck said releasing her and making his way to Casey's office.

Chuck knocked twice before opening the door and Casey looked up from his computer. "What is it?"

"Be in the briefing room in twenty for a company meeting."

Casey chuckled. "Are you serious?" The NSA agent's humor faded seeing Chuck's brow sink. "Okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch, kid."

Chuck turned and left, making his way to his office and bringing up his windows, finishing up a few last second things before loading everything he gathered onto a flash drive. Putting his computer to sleep he strode out of his office, taking the stairs down to the third floor and setting up in the briefing room. It was barely ten minutes before Sarah and Casey entered the room looking equally confused.

Chuck motioned to the seats which the agents took with a shared smirk. "What is this about, Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"It's…" _No, saying his name right away would make her reaction harsher. Lead into it_ , Chuck told himself. He made a point of walking over to the panel and typing in the surveillance code, turning off the cameras before returning to the podium in front of a wall of monitors. "You two remember I'm tracking people who access your files, right?"

"Yes," Casey said sitting back with his arms crossed, clearly disliking it.

"Well I got an alert this morning and traced it back to the source."

"Who was it?" asked Casey.

"Whose file did they look at?" asked Sarah.

Chuck frowned, tensing in anticipation as he looked to Sarah and answered, "It was Kieran Ryker."

Sarah felt a chill run through her as Casey's confusion grew upon seeing a hint of fear beneath her stoic mask. "Who is he?"

Chuck waited a moment for Sarah to answer, but she didn't, instead lowering her gaze lost in thought. She'd considered answering, but wanted to hear what he knew.

"A rogue CIA agent," Chuck finally answered, looking to Casey. "His files almost completely redacted." Tapping the laptop on the podium beside him cause Ryker's file to fill a screen behind him. "I found a few aliases and from there I did a search on a few associates. I kept going and…" Chuck typed briefly, filling the screens with dozens of files pulled from government databases on the names he found.

"Jesus," Casey said sitting up.

"I don't think they're all linked to him, but they're connected enough it's possible. There could be more, but this is all I could find this morning before we left for lunch."

"Do you know where he is?" Sarah finally spoke, raising her head to look at Chuck.

"Well the computer he used was in Budapest. All these guys are Hungarian or based out of Hungary." Seeing her turn her head slightly, Chuck asked, "Is there anything in your file that would lead him here? To you?"

Sarah got to her feet, leaving the room. Chuck and Casey shared a look before they followed her down the hall where she unlocked the armory and started loading a bag with guns.

"Uh, Sarah, what are you doing?" Chuck asked looking to Casey, who shrugged.

"This isn't your problem," she said setting magazines into the bag. "I'll handle Ryker on my own."

"What? Why? Sarah we're a-"

"He's my problem, not yours," she looked over her shoulder, her icy stare making Chuck stop his step toward her.

"You don't even know what this guy's planning, Walker," Casey said shaking his head.

"He knows I'm here, he'll come for me," she said grabbing a sniper rifle off the wall.

"Then let him come and we can handle him," Chuck said firmly, stepping beside her. "We can handle him together."

Sarah glanced at him and like a flash saw a nightmare vision of Ryker stood with a gun to Chuck's throat demanding she tell him where the baby was. With it came the knowledge that she would tell him. If it was the gun on her she'd never say a word, but if it was for Chuck she'd break and tell him, damning the girl she saved to die for his greed and her love.

"No," she said firmly, yanking the bag off the shelf and turning to leave.

Casey watched Chuck sway slightly, gripping the shelves, shaken by her flat refusal. Turning to her as she walked down the hall he started, "Walker-"

But then Chuck pushed past him to step into the hall exclaiming, "Hire us!"

Sarah slowed to a stop by the elevators, turning to look at him. "What?"

"Hire us," Chuck said walking toward her with Casey following behind him. "You can be Carmichael Enterprises' first customer. We'll even do it pro bono."

Her gaze scoured him for a moment before saying, "No questions. If I tell you to do something you do it, no excuses."

"We can do discretion," Chuck offered, glancing back to Casey who gave him a wary look, so he looked back to Sarah adding, "I'll listen."

"If I tell you to sit and stay somewhere I mean it," she said stepping toward him. "If I tell you to go somewhere that means you go there. If I tell you to leave me alone then I don't want you anywhere near me. Understand?"

"Whatever the job requires," said Chuck.

"No." Sarah shook her head, stepping toward him again. "That's vague. You do exactly as I say."

"Fine," he relented with a sigh. "Whatever you say." He'd take the frustration and her anger if it meant being there to help her.

"I need to know how he's coming here," Sarah said crossing her arms. "He'll need to fly here. You said you found aliases?"

"Two of them. I can track his credit cards and bank accounts."

Sarah's brow rose. "Did-" She stopped herself as s he remembered they were in the hall and being recorded. "Fine. Take me to your office and show me everything you have on him."

She returned the bag of guns to the armory while Chuck went to pull the flash drive and Casey turned the camera back on. They all made their way to Chuck's office where Sarah closed the door asking, "Did you drain his accounts?"

"No. I wasn't sure what his story was. For all I knew he was just some guy you hated. I didn't want to do anything until I knew more."

"Can you lock him out of them?"

"If that's what you want."

"If he's dumb enough to come as himself I want to make his trip as hard as possible," she said walking around Chuck's desk to watch him pull up Ryker's accounts.

Casey moved around to the other side of Chuck, letting out an impressed grunt as he watched Chuck swiftly create an account which he used to drain all of Ryker's into. "Should I cancel his cards too?" Chuck asked while making another account and transferring it to that while before going back to delete the record of the transfer from the previous two account, leaving Ryker's with pennies and deleting the first fake one.

"No, force him to use them so we can track him," Sarah told him.

Chuck quickly brought up records for each of his cards. "There," he said pointing to a ticket purchase. "He's coming into LAX at ten tonight."

"We can't just go barging into an airport," Casey warned.

"What other information do you have on him? Can you crack his email?"

"Give me a minute," Chuck said turning toward another screen as he brought up new windows. After a few minutes Chuck had found a quartet of email accounts, bringing each up.

It was on the Kracken account that Chuck found something that caught his attention. "Who's QuickEye?

Sarah and Casey had been looking at other monitors but followed his gaze as he opened the email from the QuickEye account. "Walker is on assignment in California," Casey read the email aloud, "so is what she took."

Chuck swiftly turned his chair as he brought up another window and they watched him search for QuickEye. It became clear quickly not only was the account been a throw away, but that had been the only email sent from it. Chuck put it into his search program, letting it look for combinations of Quick Eye across the net as he tried a few other email hosts.

"This guy Ryker," Casey began as Chuck worked, "I'm guessing he has it out for you and wants whatever you took from him?" When Sarah didn't answer, he motioned to the monitors. "It could be an information broker."

"Block his ticket," Sarah told Chuck, gripping the back of his chair.

It took a moment for Chuck to think of how to do that. He tried accessing the airport's systems but opted instead for cracking the TSA and marking Ryker and his aliases for immediate arrest.

Feeling pretty proud of himself Chuck sat back motioning to the monitors. "Well there ya go. We'll pick him up once he gets in."

"It won't work," Sarah said tearing the wind from his sails. "Unless he's gotten lazy he'll have a separate ID for travel. If I had to guess he'll land at a different airport and drive in. Can you send him an email from that account that told him about me?"

With a sigh Chuck sat up nodding. "What should it say?"

"Tell him to meet at The Saffron in Hyde Park tomorrow at thirteen hundred hours."

Doing as she asked, Chuck presented the typed message to her, waiting until she nodded before sending it. "I'm assuming there won't be a response?"

"He'll go or he won't," she said letting out a breath.

"And we'll be there?" Chuck asked turning to her.

"There's a building down the block you two can set up on to cover me." Turning to Casey she said, "He's wanted by the CIA so don't hesitate to stop him if he tries anything or might get away."

"Maybe we should bring Beckman in on this," Casey suggested. "Get some clearance and support. Hell, bring in Copeland and the CIA since they want him."

"No," Sarah said shaking her head. "This is CE only. We can deal with the aftermath later. If there's records of this he can get to it and know what we're doing. No one can know I have what he wants."

"Okay, so… what, we're going to just kill him in the middle of a restaurant?"

"It's better than he deserves," Sarah said with a shrug.

"Sarah," Chuck sighed. "What the hell is this-"

With a glare she cut him off. "You said no questions."

They both saw his jaw shifted before he nodded. "I did. I'm sorry." Turning back to the monitors he said, "I'll keep looking into him, try to find other aliases and report any updates immediately."

While he brought up more more pages on Ryker, Casey followed Sarah out of the room and into her office. "Hey, listen, I know you can't talk to Bartowski about what's really going on. That blabbermouth can't keep a secret to save his life, but you can tell me, hmm?"

Coming around her desk she turned to him. "I appreciate that, John, but the less you know the better."

She saw his surprise before he pushed it aside and shifted his gaze as he turned and left saying, "Sure. No problem."

Once he left, closing the doors behind him, Sarah sank into her chair letting out a shaky breath. Her hands went over her face, quietly cursing as she took a breath. She hated this, hated herself, but was sure this was necessary. Every time she considered involving them she imagined Ryker getting the drop on them, holding their lives in exchange for the baby, as if he would actually let them go afterward.

Of course to keep them safe she had to ruin everything with them. It was hard enough to see Casey's disappoint when she turned him down, but Chuck's had hurt. Right after he'd told her he loved her and she failed to even say it back she was pushing him away, but she couldn't bare the thought of him dying. Not because of her, not until he was old and gray having lived a full life.

Returning to Chuck's office, Casey asked, "You really don't have any idea what this is about?"

"I only knew it was important because she got so mad about it when I suggested the name for your cover at Meadow Branch," Chuck said glancing up as he worked on his searches.

Sitting in one of the chairs across from Chuck, Casey said, "I'll be frank-"

"I prefer John, but sure," Chuck said reflexively, not even looking at him to see Casey roll his eyes.

"I think we should bring in Beckman. This guy's rogue, he could be Fulcrum."

"I didn't flash on him," said Chuck.

"That doesn't mean much since it could just be you didn't see some scar he has or hear his voice," Casey said with a grunt, "whatever the hell it is that makes you flash."

Chuck finally stopped and turned to Casey. "She wants it quiet, Casey. Besides, she hired us."

"You offered our services for free," Casey reminded. "That's not her hiring us. She didn't even sign any paperwork."

"I hate this as much as you, Casey." Leaning against his desk, Chuck frowned. "No, you know what? I hate this more than you. I literally just told her…" Chuck stopped himself and let out a harsh breath, turning his head before shaking it and looking back to Casey. "It doesn't matter. I'm helping her. Not because she hired us or because I love her, but because it's the right thing to do. I won't let her throw her life away on whatever this is. Let her be angry, but I'm not leaving her behind with this. If you want to then I… well I think you'd be wrong and kind of a dick, but it's your choice."

Casey crossed his arms. "What do you think she took?"

"I don't care," Chuck answered. "Maybe she stole money or some artifact, whatever it is I don't care and it won't change anything. If it's important to her then I'll stop this guy from getting whatever the hell she took."

Rising from his chair Casey shook his head. "God you're whipped."

"We haven't tried that yet," Chuck said with a smirk, "but I'll keep it in mind."

While Casey left with a grunt Chuck turned back to the computer, trying and failing to find anything else of note about Ryker. The sun was low when Chuck shut down his computer and packed his laptop and the Castle manual in his bag before making his way to Sarah's office. Knocking on the door he waited a moment before opening the door and finding it empty.

With a sigh he hurried over to the elevators, pressing a series of buttons to force the doors closed quicker and make it take him to the first floor. Hurrying to the lobby he saw Sarah pulling open the doors.

"Sarah!" He called out, following her outside, leaving Casey to close up. "Hold on."

"I'll go on my own," she called back.

"Don't be an idiot, Sarah." He tapped his key fob to start the remote start. "Come on."

She saw Chuck walk over to his car, standing at the driver's door and looking over to her expectantly. Frowning she shook her head. "I'm going back to my apartment tonight."

Chuck sighed, and as she started to turn called out, "Get in the damn car, Sarah!" The frustration in his voice surprised her, making her turn back with her brow raised as he continued, "You can sit in the damn back and I'll put the radio loud so you don't have to talk, but I'm not letting you walk there on your own. If you want to then I'm walking with you, and you won't leave me there to walk home on my own, so get in the goddamn car and let me drive you home. Or should I take you back to get your car?"

Sarah stared at him for a few seconds before making her way to the car. Opening the bar door she told him, "My car."

Chuck shook his head as she got into the car, but kept to his word as he followed and put the radio on loud enough it would be awkward to talk in anything but shouts. He also drove a bit more aggressively, every moment in the car with her staring out the window feeling like it was choking him.

Once they pulled into his spot, Chuck shut off the engine and pulled his bag from the passenger seat. He waited until she got out before locking the doors and tossing the key into his bag, making his way to the courtyard.

Sarah dug out her keys, holding them as she stood beside the driver's side door. Looking to him she called out, "Chuck!" She watched him stop and turn to her, his expression even as she took a breath and said softly, "I'm sorry."

His lips parted as if to speak but then closed as he turned and walked through the gates without a word.

He'd done nothing but it felt like she'd been punched in the gut as she got into her car, a shiver running through her as she let out a shaky breath and gripped the steering wheel, leaning forward to rest her forehead between her fists. She told herself she'd make it up to him. She didn't know how but she'd make things right once this was done and dealt with. Once Ryker was gone she'd at least tell him what it was about, maybe someday she would even take him to meet her mother since surely he'd want to once he knew she was alive let alone nearby.

"No Sarah?" Ellie asked when Chuck entered the apartment alone.

"She's staying at her place for the cover," Chuck lied so swiftly Ellie actually fell for it as he made his way back to his room. The moment his door closed he nearly threw his bag across the room, but felt the laptop so just dumped them on his bed.

After a shower he pulled up the Castle manual and went through it. It was almost enough to make him pass out, but then as he tried to lay down his mind drifted and he even holding a pillow beside him didn't help. Finally he pulled up his laptop, spending three hours gathering more information on some of the gangsters he'd found through Ryker's associates. Finally it got to the point where he was just exhausted, and minutes after shutting his computer down he passed out.

It was Casey in his room shaking him awake that finally pulled him from his slumber. "Wake up, Moron," Casey said finally yanking Chuck off the bed, letting him yelp and thrust his hand against the floor to keep from headbutting it. "We've got someone to kill today."

"Goodie," he groaned, sliding back onto bed. "Give me fifteen minutes."

"Walker didn't stay here last night, huh?" Casey asked watching him sit up.

"Order was canceled. As far as they know she stuck around for the cover," he said sliding out of bed, heading for his closet. "Makes sense she'd want to get away eventually."

Casey sighed. "We both know that's not it."

"I know," Chuck said pulling clothes out of the closet. "But that's what we'll say if Beckman asks about it."

They met Sarah at the office, taking the bag she'd packed and heading down to Hyde Park and making their way onto the roof of a building a block away from The Saffron, a cafe with tables on the street.

While she set up the sniper rifle Chuck asked, "Is there anything we should know about him? We're going into this kind of blind-"

"Nope. You know everything you need to know," she said setting the rifle on a rooftop. "I'm going to be at the cafe waiting for him to arrive. I need the two of you to stay up here away from Ryker, surveilling the street to see if anybody else is watching me or covering him. Okay?"

She didn't want for an answer before walking past them. "Okay…" Chuck said glancing to Casey who shrugged. Looking at the rifle he suddenly pictured a dozen others out there watching her. "You know what, no," he said turning to her as she was putting on an light jacket and hat, "this isn't okay, Sarah. Let's just put aside the whole Carmichael Enterprises thing for a second."

"No, Chuck," she said turning to him, "that wasn't part of the deal."

"Yeah, well, I'm your boyfriend and I love you and I'm worried, Sarah," he said, ignoring the smirk Casey wore watching them. "You're clearly not thinking straight. You're letting him get to you instead of letting us help you."

"You are helping." Sarah motioned to the rifle.

"Not enough to guarantee your safety."

"Look, okay, this isn't about me. There are lives in danger because of something that I…" If she told him he would do something to protect the baby which could lead Ryker to them, so with a frustrated sigh she said, "If I tell you I'm not only compromising their safety but yours as well. It's still my job to protect you, even if it's from yourself."

"From myself?"

His incredulous tone wasn't surprising to her. "You're already trying to get involved when I asked you not to," she pointed out. "If I tell you too much you'll put yourself in danger and I-I can't risk it."

It hurt enough saying it, having noticed him bristle to similar arguments in the past, but worst was seeing in his eyes that she's just given him another reason to get Orion's update. She had just pushed him closer to doing what she didn't want. She could see his logic all leading him to the idea that he needed it to help her if this ever happened again.

And to top it all off Casey, stood off to the side said with a nod, "She has a point."

His hands in his pockets, Chuck nodded and turned toward the edge of the roof, picking up a pair of binoculars as he said evenly, "Just be careful."

After she made her way into the building Casey laid prone and gripped the rifle, adjusting the sight and scanning the surrounding area. "You see anything?"

"No. But for all we know they're just going to show up in a van and kidnap her."

Casey glanced at Chuck in surprise. "Don't worry, I can hit the driver or stop the car before they get out of sight."

"Unless they have a shooter in a building down the block and you'll be busy taking him out. Or taking out the guy who suddenly takes someone hostage while someone else injects Sarah and drags her into a car."

Casey let out a laugh. "Well you don't need to worry about any of that because no one thinks like that."

"I do, which means someone else could," said Chuck.

Grunting, Casey set his sight on the cafe where Sarah took her seat. "Well then I dread the day we go against someone who thinks like you."

"Are you gonna shoot him?"

"This imaginary anti-you?"

"Ryker."

After a moment of silence Casey answered, "The moment I know it's him."

Below Sarah was sat at table barely a minute before a waiter came up giving her a cup of coffee she didn't order. "Uh, excuse me I didn't-" She stopped herself when she noticed the napkin beneath the cup had writing on it. Picking up the cup she saw it was a message telling her: **Get on the next bus. Meet at safe house in Wilmington. Come alone**.

She felt a flash of anger at being played, but also a sense of relief that it gave her a way to get away from Chuck and Casey, to keep them safe and away from Ryker. Speaking into her watch mic she told them, "I need you two to follow the waiter. I think he's working for Ryker."

"I'll follow him," Chuck said getting to his feet.

"Not happening, "said Casey, who swiftly picked up the rifle and packed it away. "I'm not letting you run off on your own after someone."

Motioning toward the cafe Chuck said, "But she needs someone covering her."

"You think you can handle sniping at this distance?" When Chuck frowned, Casey slung the bag over his shoulder. "Come on, let's hurry."

"Shit," Chuck muttered following Casey to the staircase.

When they made it to the cafe they found not only had the waiter ditched his uniform but Sarah wasn't at her table. Casey motioned to the waiter walking down the block. "There he is."

"Where's Sarah?" Chuck asked scanning the street before spotting her taking a seat at the back of the bus beside the cafe. When their eyes met he asked quietly, "What are you-Where are you going?"

"Ryker figured out it was me. I'm sorry, I have to do this alone," she said muffled by the glass before the bus pulled away leaving him at the curb.

Before he could even contemplate chasing her Casey grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to the sidewalk. "The waiter, come on!"

Sarah frowned watching Chuck's face darken, stumbling into a table before following Casey down the block after the waiter. "I'm sorry, Chuck," she whispered, sinking into her seat with a sigh.

It wasn't long before the waiter caught on that he was being chased and picked up his pace. Casey moved in with his gun low, but to his surprise Chuck broke into a full sprint after the waiter, even leaping over a bike the waiter knocked over without breaking his pace. With a panicked look behind him the waiter saw Chuck close enough to startled him, making him stumble back, leaving him open for Chuck to slam into him, knocking both to the ground.

Casey rushed in just as Chuck slammed his forearm into the waiter's throat and pressed the prongs of a fork he'd picked up while bumping into the table into the waiter's cheek. "Talk or lose your eye," Chuck told him.

The waiter's eyes widened when the fork pushed up toward his eye. He tried to talk but choked on Chuck's forearm digging into his throat. Once he eased off it, the waiter stuttered, "N-Nem beszelek angolul!"

A flood of words filled his mind before he said in Hungarian, "Tell me where Ryker is or I'll rip out your eye and make you eat it. Then I start removing your ears and lips and fingers until you're a stump rotting in the sewer without a tongue."

Casey stared at Chuck in surprise, unsure what he was saying but his tone making it clear it was a threat, and one not to be taken lightly. Apparently the waiter agreed, as he started speaking, telling Chuck enough for him to pull the fork from his eye before getting to his feet, but when the waiter tried to move Chuck swung the sole of his shoe into the man's face, throwing his head back to the ground where he groaned clutching his head.

"They're at an old CIA safe house in Wilmington. He didn't come alone."

"You okay?" Casey asked, realizing Chuck was still gripping the fork like he was ready to jam it into the waiter's throat.

"You have the tranq?" Chuck asked, holding out his hand when Casey dug it out of the bag. The moment he held it he fired a dart into the waiter. "Let's get him in the van. He's gonna be our bait."

* * *

 **AN:**

Chuck at the end here is something I'm hoping to go into more later. The anger, etc. Hopefully it doesn't feel too sudden, instead building a bit all chapter, but even if it does it has a reason. Just might be a bit before it's spelled out if it's not obvious already.

Half the hacking shit is impossible, but so is the Intersect, so I'm full on using movie/tv computing where this is fairly easy and can do impossible stuff. It's for the plot and keeps the theme so who cares. Point is more what they're doing than the accuracy of how they do it.

Originally I had Chuck remarking on the fortune in Ryker's accounts but then remembered he clearly didn't have access to them otherwise he wouldn't still need Molly.

I'm curious if people might've thought Ryker was Joe Chill and this broke those theories. I feel like it's pretty obvious who the pseudo mystery characters are like Joe Chill and now Quick Eye, but that could just be since I'm writing it.


	51. Baby Come Back

**CHAPTER 51**

Inside a two story house in Wilmington Kieran Ryker checked his watch before bringing the radio to his mouth. "Any sign of her?"

"Nothing yet, sir."

Just as the answer came through he felt the gun press against the back of his neck. "You didn't think I was just gonna use the front door, did you?"

"I knew you wouldn't," Ryker said, grinning as a baby's cries came from another room and he heard Sarah gasp.

"What is that?" She demanded, turning to look in the direction of the crying.

"Why don't we go see?" Ryker suggested, and a moment later he felt Sarah's hand on his shoulder guiding him around before releasing him so he could lead her out of the room and straight to a crib.

Sarah felt her stomach twist as she reached over to pull the blanket up, revealing a doll with a tape recorder on it. "What the-"

A fist to the side of her head knocked her unconscious and another knocked it back into her minutes later as she was tied to a chair beside the crib. Ryker grabbed her hair, yanking her head up as he leaned over to speak with her.

"I have to give you credit on that fake communique. Unfortunately for you I figured it might be some trap to try and finish the job you failed in Budapest." Ryker released her with a smug grin. "Tell me, did you just want to have coffee and catch up with your old handler?"

Catching her breath Sarah told him, "You're asking the wrong question." At that she swung her head into his face, making him reel back with a grunt. "Just get to the point, Ryker."

"The point is that it's not about money anymore," he said pressing a gun to her shoulder. "You know why I requested to be your handler? Why I brought you to Budapest in the first place? Because your file screamed loner. You had no family to speak of, never trusted anyone. I knew that you could keep a secret because you had no one to tell."

He shook his head and laughed. "And you still don't, do you? I read about your little assignment here. I bet none of your team even know that you're here. Do they?" A knowing smile took his lips. "You're so stuck on doing things by yourself you would pass up the one advantage you might have here. And that's why you're gonna die today… unless you tell me where she is. You wouldn't have killed her after saving her, so where's the little girl?"

Despite it all at least she hadn't screwed everything up. If she died here then at least he wouldn't get the baby or the money, and because he was right about her Casey and Chuck were far away, safe.

Seeing her lips curve into a smug smile he narrowed his eyes asking, "What?"

"You don't know where she is, and you're never gonna find out." Sarah leaned her head back against the crib. "That's all I needed to know."

Just as Ryker started to feel anger boil inside him one of the guards called out, "Sir, there is a problem in the foyer."

Backhanding Sarah as hard as he could, Ryker stormed out of the room ordering the men beside the door, "You two stay with her. You two come with me."

She was struggling to remain conscious when she heard two silenced gunshots a moment before she saw tall figures on either side of her. "Sarah, are you okay?" Chuck's voice filled her ears as she looked up and saw his face full of contained fury as he dragged a knife across the tape, freeing her wrist just as consciousness left her again.

"You take point," Casey told him as he pulled Sarah over his shoulder, leaving him with one hand free to aim his own pistol while Chuck held his tranq and lead them out of the house and back to the van. For once Casey was glad they didn't run into anyone since he had a feeling Chuck wouldn't be happy just tranqing any of them.

When Sarah next woke she was in Chuck's room, laying on his bed beneath a light blanket while he sat in his desk chair facing the bedroom door and rubbing his forehead. Once he heard her stirring and sitting up his head perked up. "Hey," he said softly, "you're up. Feeling better? You were kind of in and out but I managed to make you down an aspirin."

"Thank you," she said sheepishly.

"Sarah…" He sighed, sliding his chair toward the bed. "Whatever it is you thought your needed to hide. Not telling me the truth, going off on your own like that… You were wrong. The whole reason we went through with this, with us, was because we agreed that we're better together."

With a solemn smile she slid to the foot of the bed and nodded. "You're right." Her gaze downcast she pulled at lint from the blanket. "When Ryker captured me I kept thinking why am I doing it this way? Why do I feel like I have to do everything on my own? But…" She sighed. "It's not just what the CIA taught me, it's what my dad taught me. Both of them taught me you can only ever trust yourself. It's all I've known."

"Look" Chuck said reaching out to take her hand, making her raise her eyes to his as he said, "if you really believe we're better together than I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," she said in a whisper, squeezing his hand.

"Trust me, Sarah."

Gazing into his eyes she felt her heart swell in her chest, pushing the air from her lungs, the beat echoing through her like a shiver. When she had seen him in her half conscious haze at the safe house she worried the anger she saw would color everything between them, but it wasn't in his eyes. It should have been, she would have understood if he hated her for leaving him behind, but everything she saw in his eyes was bound together by the same thing she'd seen coloring his big browns for months; an overwhelming love for her.

"I trust you completely," she said shifting to face him more. "I want to tell you everything but I try and I just-I can't. It all feels like so much I just feel… stuck."

"With me?" Chuck asked frowning.

"No," she answered quickly. "No, never, you're the best thing in my life. When I say stuck I mean stuck as the girl who just wanted to disappear into some pretend life and spend my days on adventures, outsmarting people because it's easier than dealing with reality. I want to tell you so much I just-I can't even make myself sometimes. But I can tell you about my last mission, the one I had before I came here for you."

Chuck found himself smiling at her opening up. Even if it was a bit late it was still big for her. So he listened with rapt attention as she told him how Ryker was her handler and took her on a mission in Budapest where he sent her to retrieve a package that turned out to be a baby kidnapped by a gang who killed the infant's parents and were planning to use her to retrieve their enormous fortune. Sarah knew Ryker was after the fortune himself and fled with the baby.

When she first mentioned calling her mother for help getting the baby to sleep, Chuck was shocked. Not only did she have a mother who was alive, but Sarah Walker had sung a lullaby. He didn't dare linger on the image that came to mind of her doing that for a baby with curly hair and blue eyes.

She finished up by telling him how she talked to Graham and realized giving the baby to him would end badly no matter what. Either Ryker would find out about it or the girl would be raised in protective custody with no real chance to just live a normal life. So she lied and told him she didn't have the package anymore before flying back to LA and giving the child to her mother.

"The CIA didn't even know she existed," she explained with a frown. "As a kid my dad, he… we changed identities a lot. All the information they have on me before I was recruited is false. It's why none of that matters, Chuck. My past is all just… fake. This," she said tugging lightly at his hand, "us? We're real. You matter. It's why I wanted to keep you away from all of this.

"Not just to keep my mom or the baby safe, but to keep you safe. And now I know not only are you safe, but so are they. Ryker has no idea where she is. He has no idea my mom ever existed. I wish I could have told you all this before, and I'm sorry for what I put you through, I really am. I just-I didn't want to put anybody else in danger. But thank you for trusting me and putting up with it. For helping me even when I pushed you away."

Chuck rose from his chair with a helpless shrug. "I love you, Babe."

She snickered softly as he reached over to hug her, which was when they heard the electronic hum. Both pulled away asking what that was, though both had an idea. Chuck pulled his phone from his pocket and held it toward her, where the hum was steady. "That's feedback," he said tossing the phone down and digging his detector out of his drawer and turning it on silent, letting it lead her to the listening device hidden in her hair.

"Ryker," she gasped, taking it and crushing the bug between her fingers. "Oh my god, he knows that the baby is with my mom."

Chuck speed dialed Casey while Sarah tried calling her mother. Casey met them in the courtyard, rushing out to the van and driving while Chuck and Sarah got in the back. He watched her bring up some GPS application on her laptop, which she revealed was connected to something she'd left with a year ago when she dropped off the baby.

As tense as it all was, Chuck was almost relieved to feel a bit of anxiety over the idea of meeting Sarah's mother buried under all the worry and anticipation of a fight. It was a silent reminder that this wasn't all bad. Once they were done with this, Chuck would meet her, or at least know she existed, and could figure out some way to get her back into Sarah's life if they wanted that.

To their relief they arrived at nice suburban house with a white fence lined with flower bushes and found it empty. Sarah let out a breath once she came back downstairs, "They're gone and the emergency bag's missing. They must have got the coordinates."

"Yeah, El," Chuck said holding his phone to his ear, "they're gone. They're probably on their way to you. Just take care of them until we're back, okay? We'll be back as soon as this is done."

Once he hung up Casey came back from the kitchen asking, "How are we handling this?"

"Ryker will want to handle this himself to avoid one of his people running off with her like I did," Sarah said crossing her arms. "I'll go act like I'm washing dishes and let him sneak up on me so I can get the jump on him."

"That's… There has to be a better idea," said Chuck. "What about something like what I did at the hotel? Lure him with a phone, let him go past you and hit him from behind."

"He'll check corners and expect a trap like that. But if it's just me he'll think he beat us here and assume I'm just my mom."

"And us?" asked Chuck.

"I can handle Ryker, but not him and six other idiots. You two can take care of them."

Chuck groaned, clearly not liking the idea of leaving her alone, but turned to Casey. "We can't have a gunfight in the middle of the suburbs. I doubt they're all Fulcrum agents this time."

"Once I'm close enough I can keep most of 'em from getting trigger happy. Maybe you should try to tranq the ones that slip past me, keep them from sending bullets my way."

"I can do that," Chuck nodded.

"You can, but I doubt you'll wait long before getting more involved," Casey said shaking his head.

With a grin Chuck held out his arms. "At least we can all admit this without being upset." When neither agent shared his amusement, Chuck's grin fell. "At least I can."

Sarah put on one of her mother's aprons and put her hair up with a clip while Casey and Chuck went out the back, making their way through a few yards before coming back around to watch the front of the house. It was almost a half hour later that an SUV pulled up and six men got out, including Ryker who, just as Sarah predicted, went into the house alone.

When he came into the kitchen and found a blonde woman at the sink he tapped his ear telling the men outside, "I've got her." Just as he raised his gun toward her Sarah pulled her from the sink and turned, putting her gun in his face. He let out a laugh, "Nice apron."

Outside chuck lead the approach for the goons as a nosy, annoying neighbor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa guys, guys, sorry, but this street is permit parking only. You're gonna have to-"

Casey sneaked up behind them, grabbing one him by the neck and throwing him to the ground, stomping on his face while punching a second. The others turned to Casey as Chuck drew his tranq gun and fired on one of the guys drawing his own gun. The darts hit but it left Chuck open to a punch from the one guy who stayed focused on him. That was followed by a hit to his hand, knocking the tranq gun away.

Silently cursing, Chuck swung at the guy with his left hand, hissing as he hit the thug's jaw. When the guy swung at chuck and hit his shoulder, Chuck threw his now empty right hand around, slamming it into the thug's eye socket. He let out a yell, but grabbed Chuck and dragged him toward the fence, about to throw him into it until Casey grabbed the back of the guy's jacket and yanked him back.

That was when he heard a loud crash from the house and turned to the door whispering, "Sarah."

Casey growled, kicking the side of the downed goon's face while knocking the gun from another thug's hand. "I can handle these guys. Just go-" He'd intended for Chuck to go hide, but of course the moron ran directly for the house.

Inside Sarah and Ryker had disarmed one another with a flurry of strikes, before she got around him and went to shove her heel into his throat but he dodged and her foot was stuck on the cabinet until he pushed her away, throwing her so her head smashed through the glass cabinet doors opposite the fridge. When he took a knife from the drying rack she ducked his slash and grabbed the knife block, holding it to catch the blade he thrust at her. A kick to his knee made him slump forward enough for her to twist the block, forcing him to release the knife, and then slam the wooden block into his jaw.

Just as she went to bring it down on his head he'd grabbed a bottle off the counter and spun around, smashing it against her temple. His kick was easy enough for her to block after stumbling, but she missed her own slash as she drew the knife from the block. Just as she went to thrust the knife down into his collar he ran into her, lifting her off the ground as both went through the thin wall into a toddler's' room.

The moment they hit the ground, Ryker kicked Sarah into a dresser which smashed and crumbled around her. Before she could do much he was on his feet, yanking the apron across her neck, choking her as she tried to pull at it and tear the bunched cloth.

"You came so close to keeping her safe," Ryker said yanking her head up, "you really did, but I'm gonna kill you… and then I'm gonna kill your mom. And then after I get the money I'm gonna dump the girl's corpse in a river and kill your little boyfriend." He laughed as he tightened the cloth, making her gasp. "Even when you have a team and some idiot dumb enough to care about you, here you are, all alone."

"She's not alone."

Sarah felt a flood of relief that had little to do with the cloth suddenly going slack around her neck. Glancing back she saw that Chuck had come through the hole in the wall and wrapped his arm around Ryker's throat, his left hand latched onto his bent right arm as he pulled back. Both men stumbled until Chuck's legs hit the bottom of the broken wall and they tumbled back into the kitchen.

While she yanked the apron off her, Ryker had rolled and gotten to his feet. Though he was faster than Chuck, the former Nerd Herder thrust his palms into the ground and threw himself forward, slamming his shoulder into Ryker's torso and closing his eyes seconds before they slammed into the thicker exterior wall, causing a few of the plates hung on the wall to fall, two hitting Ryker's head while the rest shattered against the ground.

Ryker drove his elbow into Chuck's spine, forcing him to release him as Ryker's left hand pulled one of the remaining plates from the wall and swung it into Chuck's rising face. A boot to the stomach forced Chuck to stumble back, letting Ryker dash forward and slam his fist into Chuck's jaw, making his ears ring as he fell to the ground. But the agent's left hand grabbed his right wrist, twisting it as he fell, making Chuck yelp even before Ryker's right boot stomped on his chest, followed by his left slamming into the side of his head.

"Guess I'll have to kill you early," Ryker said yanking Chuck's arm, pulling him up to kick him in the side.

The thump of footsteps drew Ryker's attention to the whole in the wall, turning his body just enough so the knife Sarah threw went past his neck rather than into it. Glancing back to see the knife bury itself in a cabinet, Ryker smirked and released Chuck. Sarah however wasn't smiling as she stepped out of the toddler's room.

While Ryker turned to face her, Chuck was still conscious enough to glance at Sarah before turning himself around and pulling himself toward the hall. He had just enough time to slam his feet into Ryker's left knee, making the man hiss and buckle while Sarah charged forward. With him bent forward Sarah leapt up, driving her knee into Ryker's face.

The former agent stumbled back as blood exploded from his nose, but was caught by a fist to the cheek as Sarah punched his head into the fridge. He bounced off it, slamming his back against the counter as Sarah kept up the pressure, jamming her elbow into his throat, making him choke and gasp as she stepped back and turned, swinging her left heel into his stomach. During her turn she had yanked the knife from the counter, continuing her spin to drive it through the back of his neck as Ryker slumped forward.

He stared at her wide eyed, clasping at the tip of the knife sticking out the front of his neck and stumbling aside, falling to the ground and driving it slightly further when the handle hit the kitchen floor. In his dying moments all he saw was Sarah walk past him without a single look as she went to Chuck's side, helping him stand, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a swift, searing kiss before both turned and ran for the front door.

Stepping through the doors they found Casey swinging the back of his fist into the jaw of the final thug, leaving him unconscious on the grass. Seeing both let out relieved sighs as he turned to them, Casey scoffed. "I'm offended you were worried." Coming to the porch, Casey looked past them and saw Ryker's body laying on the kitchen in a growing pool of blood. "Guess I better call in cleaners."

"How are we going to explain this to Beckman?" Sarah said with a sigh.

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission," Casey offered with a shrug as he pulled out his phone.

"I have a feeling Beckman won't agree with that sentiment," Chuck said turning to Sarah. His smirk faded seeing trickles of blood coloring her golden locks. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing that mattered," she said sliding her arms around Chuck. "Thank you."

"You could've handled him," Chuck said with confidence. A slight frown on his lips, he shrugged. "I just-I think I just got in the way. Sorry."

"No," she said with a smirk, "thank you for not letting me be alone."

"Never," Chuck said brushing back a blood dyed strand of hair before leaning in to capture her lips with his.

They could hear Beckman yelling over Casey's phone when he called her after the cleaners, who showed up among the police and ambulances. Chuck called Ellie to confirm that Emma, Sarah's mother, had arrived with baby Molly. After Sarah forced them to quickly visit an ambulance when she noticed the side of Chuck's face was bloodied by a cut from the smashed plate, they all got into the van and sped back to Echo Park.

Ellie was always glad to welcome those in need, but the fact it was Sarah's mother made her perfectly excited to watch her explore the house and take in the pictures of them and Sarah that had found their way to the shelves over the last few months. Better yet was seeing Devon playing with Molly, the toddler giggling as he tickled her and tossed her in the air, catching her and swinging her around. She'd always known he'd be a good dad, but this was visual proof.

Emma smirked at a picture of Sarah and Chuck from Rio, one of the few they took before the mission started. Even as a parade of half naked women walked past them his eyes were locked on Sarah, who smiled up at him, their hands tightly intertwined. The adoration in his eyes was shared and on blatant display in the one beside it which showed Chuck stood by the couch with his hands raised in some display as Sarah laughed, her eyes locked on him and full of pure joy. Most shocking was her hair was slightly different, more like it was when she dropped Molly off, making her think this might have been not long after.

There were quite a few from inside a large house that wasn't the apartment she was in now. Ellie explained they were from when they were on a mission. "They said they wanted more real pictures instead of all the fake ones on the walls, so went around taking a bunch of them."

There were some of her and Chuck dressed up for the consulate gala, but Emma ended up staring at the one of them outside, Chuck wrapping his arms around Sarah as she put her hands over his, clearly comfortable in his embrace. Her little girl who had been quick to end their hugs and rush off on her own looked like she wanted nothing more than to spend hours in his arms. It was incredible to think that in only a few months someone could change the woman who gave her Molly and give her so much love, not only from themselves, but awakening it in her.

She had her hand on her chest, holding back tears when the door opened and she turned to see her daughter, Sarah now, stepping into the apartment. Molly looked on from the couch as Chuck and Casey moved in behind Sarah, her face filled with emotion upon seeing her mother. When they stepped to each other and hugged, Sarah wore a childlike smile feeling her mother's embrace for the first time in decades.

"I missed you," Sarah with with a breathy laugh.

"I know," Emma said patting her back. When they pulled apart Emma saw Molly had walked over, confused by what was happening. Guiding the toddler in front of her, Emma introduced them. "Molly, I want you to meet someone very important. This is your sister… Sarah."

Sarah gave a small, thankful smile to her mother before looking to Molly and extending a hand to the little round faced blonde girl. "Hi, Molly. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," she said shyly pressing her back to her mother's leg.

That shyness quickly abated as they sat for dinner and Molly became the center of attention through most of it. "What do you do?" She asked Sarah, staring at her older sister.

"Sarah works with me," Chuck said while Ellie and Devon froze up. "I have my own company and we help keep people safe."

Molly looked to Chuck. "So she's like a hero?"

"She's the best," Chuck said with a nod.

Emma grinned hearing the sincerity in his voice while Sarah shook her head and looked down, failing to hide her smile.

When their meals were through and desert was had Sarah followed Molly over to the couch where she swiftly picked up her fluffy stuffed dog. "Who's this?"

"This is Rex," Molly told her, holding him up.

"Hi, Rex," Sarah said smiling at the plush before looking to Molly. "You know I used to have a stuffed dog, too, when I was little and I-I named him Bunny."

Molly giggled. "That's a funny name for a dog."

Watching them laugh together Chuck kept his smile from enveloping his face as he took the seat next to Emma. She wasn't as tall as Sarah, but she was pretty and gave this sense of strength making him wonder if Emma had been a secret agent. Or maybe it was just a mom thing.

"You know, I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am that I get to meet you."

Emma turned to him with a nod. "It means a lot to me too. More than you know." Watching Ellie and Devon head to the couch with Casey to speak with her girls, Emma sighed. "It's been so long since I'd seen her. I was worried I never would again. She was always a tough little thing, you know, but I worried about her. Growing up mostly with her father, she always kept to herself, she wouldn't let people get close."

Looking to Chuck, she saw him watching his family and hers and realized there was a good chance they'd be one in the same before long. "I know I don't know you really well yet," Emma said quietly, making him turn to her, "but thank you for giving her this."

They shared a shaky smile as Chuck shook his head. "I'd give her everything if I could. I love her. Not just the gorgeous woman she is, but the beautiful person she is. She's so protective, so smart and caring, funny in this great way so many people don't see," his gaze shifted back to Sarah as he concluded, "it's a gift to know her."

Emma's smile grew realizing it was a better than good chance.

As Ellie and Devon went to show Casey where the stronger liquor was, Chuck got up from his seat and Emma did the same, making her way to Sarah around the couch where they watched Molly sit on the floor. "Well I'm the lucky one now," Chuck said sinking to sit in front of Molly. "Who's this dog?"

Sarah failed to bite back her smile watching him. Beside her, Emma crossed her arms, looking between the two. "Joining the CIA and giving up everything you did, did you ever think it would lead you here?"

With a laugh Sarah answered, "No." Watching Chuck laugh with Molly, her smile grew. "No, but, uh, Chuck's taught me that every now and then it's okay to be surprised."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Chuck said with a laugh to Molly, looking over to Sarah and sharing a smile with her before he turned back to the girl.

As the night went on and Molly started to get tired, Sarah told her mother, "The house is still technically a crime scene. You can go back but…"

"I'll put you two in a hotel for tonight at least," Chuck said making his way over to the door and picking up his car keys.

"No, you don't need to," said Emma.

"I can pay for it," said Sarah.

"Do they have big beds?" asked Molly.

Leaning down slightly and saying in a loud, conspiratorial whisper, "I'll get you a room with your own bed to jump on."

Molly gasped, clutching Rex. "Really?"

"Chuck, let me-"

"I'll put it on my card," Chuck said with a look that told her this was so Beckman would have one less thing to complain about. "Besides I'm probably about to come into a lot of money. I can handle renting a hotel room for a few days." Even if it would just about drain his account at the moment.

Sarah insisted on driving, though drove almost sensibly for Molly's sake. When they arrived and booked the room, Chuck handed over the keys and was surprised when Emma hugged him. He returned it with a grin, leaving her to hug Sarah while he took reached down to pull Molly into his arms.

"Let's give them a second," he said walking a few steps away, "I need to say goodbye to Rex."

Molly giggled, holding up Rex to kiss Chuck's cheek while Sarah and Emma hugged. Once they separated Emma asked, "Is it really done?"

"He's dead," she assured. "No one else should know about her. Once she'd older we can tell her and let her retrieve the money on her own, but for now we're the only ones who know. Us and Chuck."

"You really trust him," Emma said surprised.

"I do."

Glancing toward him as he spoke with Molly, Emma quietly asked Sarah, "Is this it? Will it be a while before I see you again?"

"No," Sarah answered with a smile, motioning to Chuck, "even if that was what I wanted he wouldn't let me."

"Well then I'm even more glad you have him." Emma's chuckle faded as she looked from him to Sarah. "I guess my little Sammy is really gone, huh?"

"I haven't been her in a long time." Sarah frowned glancing at Chuck, though it softened to a light smile as she looked back to her mother. "But I think I finally like being Sarah."

When Chuck returned to let Molly say goodnight to Sarah, she noticed him and her mother taking out their cellphones to exchange numbers. Molly caught Sarah shaking her head and looked between Chuck and her. "He's nice."

"Yeah he is." Sarah adjusted her grip on Molly. "Hopefully we can see each other a bit more now that I work nearby."

"Can we?" Molly beamed.

"If you'd like," she said carefully, "but Molly you need to understand the work I do, sometimes I have to pretend I'm not me. I might even go by a different name. So if strangers ever ask about me you have to pretend like you don't know me or Chuck, okay? If anything I'm just a friend of Mom's unless it's someone we know."

Molly frowned, the serious tone concerning her. "Someone like Ellie or Devon or John?"

"Yes. Right now they're the only other ones who know. It's our secret."

"Okay, I can pretend," Molly said hugging Sarah, "I promise."

Chuck held Sarah's hand as they watched Emma and Molly head to the elevators, waving until the doors closed and she finally knew they were safe.

* * *

 **AN:**

Putting this stuff here felt more sensible than her reacting like this when she was married to trained spy Chuck.

I felt like having Chuck ask her to trust him was a nice wrap around to 'close out the season', so to speak. I considered having her say she loved him a few times but I think I'm gonna save it.

I originally intended to have Chuck get beat up worse to show how out of his league he is against a trained agent, but I feel like this was enough to get the point. No need to hospitalize him just yet. Chuck can out think them and get in cheap surprise shots, but in a fight he's losing against anyone decent, and Ryker held his own against Sarah. Plus it's another instance of Sarah becoming brutally focused to protect Chuck. She wasn't out of it enough to let the beating go on and Ryker isn't good enough to hold her off and keep up beating Chuck.

I figure Molly's like 2-3 here, just enough to talk with some sense and understand some stuff. I want her to have solid dialogue. Blame the Piranha for any timeline discrepancies. His meddling indirectly causes things to happen at different times.


	52. Next Phase

**CHAPTER 52**

Beckman was unsurprisingly angry when they first connected to her for a debrief, but as she listened to the situation her features softened. When they finally concluded with Ryker's death Beckman let out a snort. "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"I know we went off book, General, but-"

"It's understandable," Beckman said holding up a hand to everyone's surprise. "It was personal. It happens. I'll let this pass since it was technically a Carmichael Enterprises job… but no more. Not when it involves a rogue agent."

"Yes, General," Sarah said nodding.

"Now I assume you still have access to Ryker's money? I'll need you to transfer that back to-"

"Uh, that's gonna be a problem," Chuck said sheepishly.

Beckman's gaze narrowed as the agents turned to him. "And why is that?"

"Well, I, uh, I checked it last night and I guess I didn't really go a good job covering my tracks because the account I put the money in was empty." Chuck frowned to Sarah and Casey before telling Beckman, "I think that guy, Quick Eye, might have taken it. If he knew about us he might have expected us to get rid of Ryker. That way him taking all his cash goes unnoticed."

Beckman sighed, but didn't seem to mind much. "And we have no idea who this Quick Eye is? How they knew about Agent Walker and the girl?"

"I think he's likely the one who accessed Sarah and Casey's files a few weeks back," Chuck posited. "I'd imagine some version of things would be in her file, as would her current assignment."

"The girl wouldn't have been in there though, right?" asked Casey.

Sarah nodded. "Graham kept her out of it. Only ever referred to her as 'the package'."

"So did Quick Eye," Chuck reminded them. "He only ever said that you were here and so was what you took. He never mentioned the baby."

After a moment of thought Beckman said, "I'll have traces put on names of note from both of your files and this Quick Eye account. Hopefully we can keep from being caught off guard even if they don't check your files for themselves."

Though Beckman was taking it all well, Chuck disliked the idea of this mission being even a minor mark on Sarah's record, so held up a hand. "Um, General. There is something else."

"And that is?"

"The guys Ryker brought with him, they were only six from the list I had. Sarah and Casey helped me find about thirty other guys loosely associated with the goons in Hungary. I could send their files over so you can have the ones we arrested questioned about them. Maybe they'll out more people."

That made the General laugh. "It can't hurt." She reached over to disconnect the call but stopped herself. "Oh, right, I got your proposal, Agent Walker. I'll sign them in the morning and have the payment made by end of day tomorrow, so order the parts and begin production of the CID and CIR devices. I'd like to have agents using the first batch by the end of the year if not the end of summer."

"I'll order them as soon as I get in the office tomorrow," Sarah assured.

"Thank you, General," said Chuck.

The older woman looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "You've earned it, Chuck. I'll look into getting CE paid for Ryker if not their share of any rewards there might be for those arrested from this."

Once the call ended Chuck beamed. "I think she likes me."

"You're giving her thirty criminals for her to take credit for helping put away and a chance to improve relations with another country," Casey pointed out.

"I guess that's true," Chuck said crossing his arms, a sly smile crossing his lips as he said, "That helps me feel less guilty for lying about Ryker's money."

Both agents turned to Chuck. "What?" Casey asked, looking disappointed while Sarah frowned.

"I was gonna hand it over but I think Molly and your mom deserve it. I know Molly kind of doesn't need it, but if not a college fund then it could be a toy fund or something, and it can help your mom. Get them a good car, decorate the house, get Molly a pool or something. Either way I thought they deserved it for having to live with Ryker's threat over them." Looking to Sarah he said, "If you don't want me to give it to them then I could use it during my next Piranha donation."

Sarah smiled solemnly as Casey shook his head. "How the hell do you not take the money for yourself?"

"I've thought about it," Chuck said frowning. "I told you once I was in a bad place with bills and didn't have much saved… I thought about it, but Piranha was supposed to be about more than that."

"But the Piranha didn't take Ryker's money."

"They deserve it." Chuck shrugged. "Plus I'm about to get a bunch of money." Of course a lot of that was going to disappear, but his point remained.

"You're the one in control of the money," Sarah told him, "it's your choice what you do with it."

Later that night when Sarah returned from her shower she found Chuck on his laptop, looking up to her with a grin as she sat on the bed. "It's all set up. You can tell your mom about the accounts next time we see them. I was thinking we'd stop by to take them for lunch and check in on them tomorrow, if that's okay."

Sarah leaned over, holding his cheek as she kissed him. "That would be great."

"I figure we can say you just have a lot of money saved up and want to give some to them," he suggested, looking back to the computer.

"No," she said running her fingers through his hair to make him look at her, "you're taking the credit for this."

"I don't need the credit," he said reaching up to take her hand in his and bring it to his lips. "You know I did it. That's enough."

Her saccharine smile turned salacious as Sarah reached over to close the laptop before pushing it away and straddling him, her lips crashing against his and forcing him back to the pillows.

As much as a lot of the last few days had hurt, Chuck couldn't help but think it had come out positive. She'd opened up to him before that found the bug in her hair, and though everything after that was forced on her she didn't fight it as hard as she could have. She wasn't bothered by her mother and sister meeting them. A petty part of him also thought it sucked it wasn't just for him like her middle name had been, but she'd told him first, and had told him vaguely about her father and her childhood when she opened up to him about finding Molly. That was enough, and even the rest not being just for him was good since it meant she was opening up more with Casey, Ellie and Devon as well.

It finally felt like maybe the Bartowski Curse was breaking.

While they rested, thousands of miles away Quinn raged upon finding Ryker's accounts empty. "First he wastes the gift I gave him and now this," Quinn said pounding his fist on his desk. "This whole thing was a waste of time." That alone unsettled Quinn, but then he sank into his seat wondering, "Who has it?"

A quick search found that the records didn't show any withdrawals or transfers from his accounts. It was as if the money simply vanished. Quinn found his gaze once again drifting toward his Bartowski board. "Maybe he isn't just some idiot who's decent at fixing computers," Quinn said shaking his head, "maybe he's actually good at using them…"

He turned back to his computer, setting up a virtual machine and new nesting relay before bringing up government databases. Though a quick check of Chuck Bartowski found little of note, he brought up the downloaded copies of Sarah and Casey's files, scanning them until he found the notes of their recent assignments. All of them were associated not with Chuck Bartowski but Charles Carmichael, so Quinn switched his search and found the CIA and NSA files on Carmichael.

Carmichael was a certified field analyst with incredible scores in all but his Operational Procedures and Protocols exam, which was still above average. Graham had given Quinn a brief file on him, but seeing all the assignments linked to Carmichael made it clear there was more to Bartowski than the idiot Graham took him for.

He started it all off by disarming a bomb to save General Stanfield and hundreds of others. Then he helped capture a scientist leaking secrets to North Korea, played a role in the capture of La Ciudad, dismantled Peyman Alahi's network by stealing his precious diamond, and took out a major Triad leader. He stopped an escaped asset who murdered his handlers, captured an Icelandic spy, stopped the theft of nuclear codes, took out the head of a smuggling ring and captured dozens of Fulcrum agents.

Carmichael brought down a billionaire counterfeiting money, captured a dozen Russian criminals on US soil. He topped that all by capturing the head of the Gentle Hand, outing their CIA informant, and taking out a bomber before disabling a dirty bomb in Rio during Carnival. He followed that up by taking out Sasha Banacheck with Roan Montgomery, who even gave a special note to commend 'Agent Carmichael's' intelligence, quick thinking and fortitude, saying he was a tremendous spy. Carmichael was credited with helping stop Fulcrum from getting their hands on something that would out agent identities, capturing Mr. Colt to keep him from selling off a rare device, taking out an entire Fulcrum cell and stopping their progress on a secret project, surviving an attack by a Fulcrum agent within the LAPD, and a role in stopping the assassination of the Premier of Costa Gravas.

And all of it in less than a year. All because he got the Intersect instead of Quinn.

The file wouldn't be much use to Quinn since little of it beyond the missions was true, but he still downloaded a copy of it just to have. With all those deeds linked to his name, Quinn wondered if he would even need to interfere much in his life. Sooner or later people would come looking for Carmichael. Not just Fulcrum or the Ring group he'd heard of from a few contacts, but anyone wanting to prove themselves, anyone looking for a reward.

"Early day at the office?" Ellie asked sat at the table when Chuck and Sarah left his room dressed for the next morning.

Checking her bag, Sarah looked up with a smirk. "Chuck just got a big contract to develop his detector and reflectors. We're gonna order the parts."

"And I have to send some files to Beckman," Chuck said pocketing his phone. "After that we're gonna go shopping so she can help me pick out some good professional clothes to replace the ol' Nerd Herd uniform. Then we're gonna take Emma and Molly to lunch."

Ellie was beaming as she watched them. "Look at you two." When they shared a confused look they turned on her she chuckled. "You sound so normal."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Chuck said shaking his head while Sarah did take it as one.

"Thank you," Sarah said sliding her bag over her shoulder. "What about you? When do you have work? Would you want to join us?"

"You two enjoy yourselves," Ellie said waving her hand. "I trust you to keep him from picking out anything too embarrassing. This idiot wanted to rent an orange tux for a dance in high school."

When Sarah looked to him he explained, "Me and Morgan didn't have dates so we thought the whole thing was dumb and wanted to dress like the guys from Dumb and Dumber."

Though she nodded, Sarah turned to Ellie assuring her, "No orange tuxes."

She walked them to the door so she could lock it behind them, waving behind them with a smile. "Have fun you two," she said before closing the door.

While she went to clean up her bowl, Devon came out of their room dressed in his bike gear. "Hey, Babe, I'm gonna go for my ride. You need anything while I'm out?"

"Not that I can think of," she said hurrying over to kiss him as he stood with his bike by the door.

"You sure you don't want to come with? I could switch it to a run."

"You go," she said patting his chest, "I have a few things I wanted to go over before showering."

Once he left, Ellie locked the door and made her way to her room to dig out Orion's laptop. Besides going over her scans of Chuck post Fulcrum Intersect she wanted to try and refine the neural integration so Chuck's next upgrade could potentially be even smoother and less stressful. With the Fulcrum Intersect in there she wanted to make sure hers put as little stress as possible on his brain.

It was in the midst of looking over her notes that a notification popped up with a greeting from Orion. Clicking it and typing back **Hello** caused the screen to go black and be filled by his usual coded silhouette.

"Good morning, Eleanor. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, I was just looking over the integration notes," she said not mentioning Chuck's scans. She's been fairly careful about what she told Orion. She still didn't know who he was and helpfulness didn't always equate to being truth worthy. "I want to make sure this next update doesn't place too much strain on Chuck. Physical skills could end up putting more than the knowledge flashes."

She saw Orion's silhouetted smile as he nodded his approval. "I'm glad you're doing so much to protect your brother. I wanted to let you go over the encoding process for the modules I've completed so far."

"Send them over." A second later a small notification appeared in the corner telling her a transfer was in progress.

"I hope it's not too much to ask," Orion said cautiously, "but how are you doing, Eleanor? I saw your fiancee on the news."

"You did? Uh, I'm fine. I wish I could do more with this to help with this."

"You're doing incredibly," Orion assured. "But your fiancee, hopefully he wasn't in danger. I've heard Alejandro Goya has some… shady friends."

"Nothing Chuck, Sarah and Casey couldn't handle," she said with a laugh.

Orion nodded. "And how is your brother? Is he having trouble after the attack?"

Ellie shook her head. "No, not that I know of. If he is then Sarah is helping him."

"It's a shame they couldn't run," Orion said somberly. "I can't imagine how heartbroken he must be having the chance for freedom taken from him."

Ellie frowned as she noticed again Orion's odd concern for her and her brother. He'd even eased up on his suspicion of Sarah and Casey after Ellie mentioned their plan to help Chuck run when Graham forced the execution order on Chuck before his death canceled it. She assumed it had to do with his guilt over what happened with Morgan because his interest in helping them years earlier. He was clearly reclusive and didn't have many people he interacted with. Ellie wouldn't be surprised to find that she and Chuck had been the only people he'd talked to in the last few months.

"Being on the run like that isn't freedom, especially not for someone like Chuck."

"I suppose you're right," Orion said somberly. "You and your brother deserve better than that. He's special."

"You don't need to tell me," Ellie said with a laugh. "I doubt most people could handle one Intersect let alone three different ones." It was only after the words left her mouth she realized what she'd just said. She felt an odd comfort with Orion and had slipped because of it.

"What do you mean three Intersects?" Orion asked with a hint of panic. Did she figure out who he was, and that the government's Intersect wasn't the first Chuck downloaded?

"Well," she sighed, figuring it wasn't the worst slip, "they were on a mission a while back and found a Fulcrum cell building their own Intersect, which they forced Chuck to download."

Orion gasped. "They made an Intersect?"

"He said it killed two people and drove all the others exposed to it insane and ruined their minds. He was the only one who survived it. The way he describes the flashes is painful but the scans I did show no change or damage. I think it's more to do with how the information is accessed during a flash. Luckily he hasn't flashed from it much that I know of."

Orion frowned, looking down in thought as he realized his son now had four Intersects in his brain. He still remembered going into his office ages ago and finding his little boy sat in front of his monitors after downloading the Intersect model he was testing. He'd been terrified he'd just murdered his own son, but Chuck wasn't changed at all, just a bit confused about what he saw. Maybe that early integration was why Chuck could support not one but four separate Intersects without his mind breaking or any brain damage.

"I'll try to get the upgrade done soon. I'll look into this Fulcrum Intersect and see if I need to modify my removal program. If anything happens or the Fulcrum one begins to damage or hurt him in any way let me know. I-If necessary I believe I could block the Intersects to keep them from activating. It would cut the flashes off before they did any significant damage."

"That would be great."

"The problem is it would block all of them, and any re-upload would negate the blocker."

"So the combat upgrade would negate it." Ellie sighed. "I'll keep it in mind. Thank you again for helping him."

"Anything you need, feel free to contact me," Orion said before ending the transmission and sinking back into his chair.

He felt such guilt over what he'd done to his son. Not only abandoning him and his sister, but creating the Intersects which now threatened to leave him brain dead. Worst was that he hadn't spoken to him since Ellie took the laptop he sent. It felt like he'd abandoned his son yet again. He knew then he had to make amends as Orion and help Chuck, especially now that he had his own cover business, but maybe it was time to consider making amends as Stephan Bartowski.

"If only I could tell you everything," Stephan said with a sigh, hoping that his removal program for Chuck might work for the first man he doomed with his Intersect and free the woman he loved.

He just needed to make sure he wasn't caught before then.

"I need your team to go to Hong Kong. We believe Orion might be there."

"We're in Moscow finalizing a deal, Sir," said the blonde Fulcrum agent code named Red Tail.

On his phone was a video call from an bald, oval faced Vincent Smith, who sighed. "Let someone else handle it."

"I can't, Sir," Red Tail said hesitantly. "I was told the Elder's demand I secure this deal."

Vincent groaned. "Be careful. Volkoff is… unpredictable at times. Say the wrong thing and none of you will make it out of there alive."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help with Orion."

"If the Elders demand it then it must be important. I'll handle Orion myself." With that Vincent ended the call.

Red Tail led his team to an empty office building where a pair of guards waited in the lobby to examine them, making sure they weren't wearing wires or bringing any kind of recording device. Once they were cleared they took the elevator to the top floor. The elevator dinged as the doors slid open and the men exited, two of them holding submachine guns. They found the entire floor was barren except for a single desk in the middle of the common area with a chair on either side of it.

Occupying one of the chairs was an older brunette woman with her jacket draped over the back of her chair. She looked oddly normal in a buttoned blouse and cardigan, greeting them with an even expression despite the men aiming guns at her warily until Red Tail waved a hand to have them stand down.

"I take it you're Red Tail?" she asked, her hands on her lap beneath the table.

"You must be Frost," he said motioning to the seat opposite her. "May I?"

"Please," she nodded.

"Thank you again for this meeting," Red Tail said sitting across from her as the two with machine guns stood near pillars on either side of him while the two others stood further back. "We appreciate your time."

"Thank you, but perhaps we can move this along. The heating isn't great here."

"Of course, pardon me." Red Tail quickly set his bag on the table and slowly removed a folder which he then slid over to her. "That's the order we'd like to place."

Opening the folder, Frost looked over the pages, flipping through them. After double checking them her brow knit slightly before closing it and looking to Red Tail. "Didn't we just send a shipment with at least half of the items listed here?"

Red Tail glanced toward the others before turning to her with a frown. "You did, but there was a problem. Some agent shut down the operation before it got out of initial testing, but we managed to recover enough data to move onto the next phase."

Frost chuckled. "One agent?"

Red Tail nodded. "I was also told that we would offer a reward if your people wanted to help us deal with him and his team."

Frost examined them all for a moment, noting their expressions made it clear this agent actually worried them. "Who is he?"

Red Tail removed another folder from his bag and slid it toward her. "His name is Carmichael."

Frost opened the folder and stared at an image of Chuck smiling up at her. It took some effort to keep her face frozen as she looked to the agents.

"Personally, once this deal is settled I was hoping to look into him myself. I think it's worth it to turn him, which I think we can manage if we lock him away and torture him for a few weeks, but others just want him dead." Red Tail shrugged. "Either way whoever takes him out of the picture gets the reward."

Frost looked through his file, noting all the things attributed to him, a slight smile finally cracking her icy expression as she closed the folder and looked to Red Tail, her hands going back to her lap beneath the table. She seemed to think it over before letting out a light sigh.

"I'm going to have to say you disrespected me and I did this to spare you Volkoff's wrath," said Frost.

"Wha-" Their confusion ended when Frost stood, raising a gun and firing two shots through the heads of the agents holding SMGs. As they fell to the ground Red Tail leapt to his feet just as she fired at where his head had been. The bullet tore through his torso, knocking him back so he tumbled over his chair.

Glancing up he saw the red haired Fulcrum agent fly back as he was shot in the chest before a second shot hit hit jaw as he and exploded through the top of his skull. A split second later the bronze skinned agent clutched his neck after a bullet tore through it, then a second bullet ripped through his nose, spraying his brains behind him as he crumbled to the ground.

Frost reached back, swinging her coat around to slide it on before walking around the table to the downed Red Tail. One hand on his chest, he held up the other and pleaded, "Please… I have a son."

Frost aimed her gun on him telling him, "Then you shouldn't have threatened mine."

Her shot echoed through the building, spraying Red Tail's brains across the cement floor as she picked up the files and walked toward one of the broken windows. A somber smile crossed her lips as she took out Chuck's image and looked at her son before setting it down and tossing a match onto the crumbled photo. Once she brushed the ashes out the window, leaving no sign of the image, she made her way downstairs where the guards guided her to a car.

Once inside she told the driver, "Take me to Alexei."

* * *

 **AN:**

Hopefully there's enough of an implication that they told Beckman just what she needed to know, not the whole story with Molly. I could've gone into it but figured it's not important enough to go over it.

I considered Cue Eye or some variant for Quinn's screen name since the allusion was Q.I. the initials of his company, but thought it was way too on the nose for him. I see him as a different kind of hacker than Chuck, though I doubt I'll get into it much. I picture Quinn as one out of necessity, his obsessive, paranoid nature making him careful to cover his tracks where it comes natural to Chuck.

It was kinda fun going back and thinking on all the stuff that would be in Chuck's Carmichael file. How much he'd done in the span of a few months is kind of nuts.

I love Frost. Wished there was more of her in the show. I thought the absurdity of the guards here checking for bugs but letting them bring up guns showed how she's this known bad ass.


	53. Gift Pay

**CHAPTER 53**

"Chuck we can't accept this," Emma said shaking her head when he slid his laptop across the table toward her. "Insurance will cover the house and this… This is far too much."

"It's already yours. I can't force you to touch it if you don't want to, but you two deserve it for all the trouble. Not just from us, but from Ryker. You can give it away if you want, but I'd hope you would at least take care of your house first. Pay whatever bills you have, fix up whatever you need. Maybe buy a car for you two. Keep some for Molly's school funds, this way she doesn't have to tap into the other money if she doesn't want to."

Emma took a breath, reaching up to wipe her eyes as she glanced to where Sarah was standing with Molly picking out their ice cream. "Chuck," she said meeting his eyes, "if you ever see her father you cannot let him know about this."

Chuck leaned forward shaking his head. "Emma, this your money, not his. I won't let anything happen-"

"No," she laughed, shaking her head at his protective tone. "No. He won't… well he might try to take mine if I ever let him around, but I know better. The problem is if he knows you can do this, that you can just… give people this much money." She sighed and sniffed. "He'll try to use you. Take whatever money you have."

Chuck frowned. "So he's a thief?"

"He is what he is," she said with a shrug. "Just, if he ever reaches out be careful."

"I'll keep it in mind," he assured, then smiled at her. "Does this mean you accept it?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at him then smirked and nodded. "Yes. I'll accept it to make sure my house is on order, both literally and figuratively."

"That's all I wanted. Thank you."

Emma snickered at him thanking her for taking hundreds of thousands of dollars.

"If you ever need more, just let me know. I don't care what it's for or how much, I can figure it out. Anything you need just tell me."

"Chuck, you need to buy my permission," she said with a teasing grin.

"What do you mean?"

"For her hand," she said with a nod toward Sarah and Molly, who were returning.

"W-What? No, I wasn't-I'm not-"

Molly and Sarah shared a look as they watched Emma's head roll back in laughter while Chuck buried his in his face. "What's funny, Mommy?" Emma asked as she slid into the booth beside Emma, Sarah setting Molly's sundae in front of her.

"Mommy was just teasing Chuck," she said brushing her hand through Molly's hair while sliding the laptop back to him. "He just gave us a very nice present."

"What is it?" Molly said, her eyes widening.

"He gave us some money so we can redecorate the house. We can get you a new dresser and as many pillows as you want."

Molly gasped, beaming. "Thank you, Chuck."

"You're welcome, Molly. But hurry up before your ice cream melts."

Having pulled his hands away he looked to Sarah and found her smiling at him. After a few licks she offered her cone to him. "You sure you don't want some?"

Sarah saw him start to lean in as if to take his taste from her lips, but then glanced at her mother and stopped himself. "Uh, no, I'm fine, thank you."

"She knows we kiss," Sarah told him, leaning in to kiss him herself.

Molly gasped, and Emma gave a dramatic gasp of her own, but smiled as she took one of the spoons from the sundae dish and helped herself to a scoop of Molly's ice cream. Chuck cleared his throat when Sarah pulled away. It wasn't anything too heated, but even a peck would've left him nervous in front of her mother. He did register that she was eating Rocky Road, which was stored in his Sarahsect.

They took Emma and Molly back to their house, packing some clothes and getting a few things ready for her insurance claim, including the report supplied by the NSA cleaners. Molly was annoyed by the destruction of her room until Chuck pointed out, "It just means more new stuff to get for it."

After dropping them off at the hotel they returned to Ellie's unpacking the bags of clothes from his trunk before she finally wrapped Chuck in a hug. She didn't need to say anything for him to know it was for what he'd done with her mom and sister, and though he didn't think it was much he would happily take the gratitude from her.

It was almost four when Chuck got a call from an unfamiliar secure number, putting it on speaker as he and Sarah were getting dressed. "Hello?" he answered cautiously.

"Hello, Chuck," said Beckman. "I'm just calling to let you know I'd transferred the agreed funds to your bank account. The rest will come once the order is completed."

"Wow," Chuck said sinking into his desk chair. "Um, thanks General. Should I keep this number in case of emergencies or wipe it?"

"It's my office. Please don't use it."

Hearing the call end, Chuck looked to Sarah with a tight smirk. "I'm pretty sure she's in love with me."

Sarah shook her head, walking over to sit on the foot on his bed. "Are you gonna check?"

He shrugged, turning and going to his bank's website and bringing up his account. As soon as he did she watched his jaw fall open. "Holy shit."

"You already knew what the pay was."

"Yeah but now it's actually really in my account," he said turning to Sarah. "Not in some made up one, but my real account. Chuck Bartowski's account."

"Well Chuck Bartowski better take me out to a really nice dinner with all his money," Sarah teased.

"Barely have it for a minute and already you're looking to spend all my money." Chuck clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "I've heard of gold diggers, but this is something else."

"So what are you gonna do with it?" asked Sarah.

"Something I've wanted to for a long time," Chuck said turning back to the page and smiling.

The next morning when they were getting ready for work Chuck was struck by the abundance of choice before him. After years of working in the same uniform the chance to dress however he chose was unfamiliar. Finally picking out an outfit he noticed he'd most of what he bought the day before was black or gray, which he supposed fit given the colors of their company logo. He reminded himself to order some green laces if not new shoes to fit the color scheme.

Seeing him looking himself over in his room, Sarah came up behind him smirking. "You look nice."

He turned to find her in a black top beneath a gray blazer and matching pencil skirt. "So do you," Chuck said sliding his hands around her waist. After kissing Sarah he told her, "Just so you're not ambushed later, I want to have a company meeting when we get to work."

"I just hope this goes better than the last," she said with a smirk.

They drove his car, promising to take Sarah's the next day. This time they went into the garage, the gate opening itself as they approached. Parking beside the Crown Vic and surveillance van, they made their way inside and up to the fourth floor.

"You go setup," Sarah told him as they stepped out of the elevator. "I'll tell Casey about the meeting."

He was sat at his desk when Casey and Sarah entered his office and took the seats opposite him as he turned toward them. "So how is everyone this morning?" When the agents stared at him silently, Chuck nodded. "Wow, not all at once."

"Just get to the point, Bartowski," Casey said shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm your boss, what I-" Chuck couldn't make it further before laughing and shaking his head. "Sorry, sorry. Just funny to realize that."

"The point," Casey repeated.

"Right, well I have a couple things I wanted to deal with. First, this building is a ghost town. We need more employees. Can I hire people?"

"It would depend on who they are," said Sarah. "They would have to be vetted."

"I think it would help the cover at least to not have it be just us."

"Just let us know who you have in mind," Casey told him. "I'll run backgrounds and check with Beckman."

With a nod, Chuck said, "I think we should consider taking on Alex at least part time."

Casey rolled his eyes. "This again?"

"I think she would be a great fit. She's taking criminal psych classes. Clearly she at least has an interest in this type of stuff if not a desire to work in it. It would give her real experience. I think we at least need to make the offer."

Casey leaned forward. "Look, I appreciate you wanting her to work near me-"

"I swear it's not just that." Chuck held up a hand asking him to wait. "Look at her class load and it's like s he's set up to become a cop if not an FBI agent, maybe a profiler. I'm not asking her to go on missions with us. I want her behind to bulletproof glass at a reception desk. Once we get more people she can move on to being an executive assistant. And by that I mean assistant to the executives, but probably more Sarah except for when I want to stay in the office working and ask her to get lunch. The most she'd be involved is with research and getting us files."

The NSA agent stared at Chuck for a few seconds before sitting back. "I'll ask her if she's interested before I ask Beckman."

"Thank you," Chuck said with a nod before taking a breath and setting a set of folders on the table. "This is the other person I was thinking about hiring."

Both agents opened the folder and looked to each other in confusion. "Mei-Ling Cho?" asked Sarah.

"It's kinda my fault she had to defect," Chuck said pointing to their files. "She was a good agent, just caught in a bad spot and had to make a decision. She's not doing much here now, so I thought maybe we hire her. She's done lots of corporate espionage missions, that could help us with corporate security."

"Bartowski half of this crap is in Chinese," Casey said tossing the folder on the desk.

"Mandarin," Sarah corrected.

"I'm guessing you got it off their servers? Meaning you hacked the Chinese government."

"Some of it's from them." Chuck nodded. "Intersect helped me read it. It just supports what I said about her record."

"He's right," Sarah said flipping the page. "It's definitely above average with plenty of work infiltrating companies."

Hearing Casey grunt, Chuck sat up. "I'm not saying we bring her into our missions, but she knows about our work and could help cover for us. Keep work going here while we're out hunting Fulcrum, The Ring, Volkoff and whoever else gets in our way."

Crossing his arms, Casey relented, "I'll run it by Beckman. See if she can get her cleared to work with us again before we contact her to make an offer."

"Great, next topic," Chuck set his elbows on the desk resting his chin on his raised hands. "I want to offer Ellie some extra security for her apartment. I want to avoid the CIA or NSA being involved with this so I'll pay for it. I just want to know what you two think she could use so I know what to look into and suggest to her."

"Why do you want this now?" asked Casey.

"Because I had a Fulcrum agent come to shoot me at my last job, we had a rogue agent come for Sarah. If anyone comes for you, you'll just kick the shit out of them and shoot them," he said with a laugh, "but Ellie isn't as gung-ho. So I'd like to make sure her and Devon are safe even after we move out."

"We?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

Casey and Chuck scoffed in unison, making the men glance warily at one another before Chuck turned back to Sarah. "You basically live with me now. The only reason I'm not suggesting you get rid of your apartment and make it official is because you're not paying for it. Plus it might be too much of a sign that we're not just tolerating our cover relationship."

"We could have a security system installed and sign them up for a service, but I doubt she'll go for more than that," said Casey. "It's not like she's about to come to the range or go to dojo with Wallker."

"Well what about, like, special windows. Bulletproof ones, or ones that can't be picked. I don't want to do a total renovation of the apartment, but anything that won't force them out of their home should be considered."

After a look to Sarah that made both shrug, Casey said, "I can look into it."

"Great." Chuck nodded, looking back to his computer. "I-I think that's it for now. I'd like to hire more people, at least for some stuff, but they need to be people I trust and the only people I know of are from the Buy More so not exactly prime candidates for this stuff."

"Well there is always the other option we discussed," Sarah said cautiously. "The whole reason they gave us this big building is to run a substation."

"Yeah but with Fulcrum and the Ring…" Chuck sighed. "If I don't flash on someone who's with them then it risks everything. It puts us all in danger."

His grim tone made it obvious he not only took it seriously but was worried about it and had considered it fairly often. "We're not completely useless," said Casey. "We can run our own checks. We can build profiles of known agents and figure out markers to run and block anyone with them."

"You know who could help with profiles?" Chuck said with a growing grin. "Who's taking classes about criminal psychology…" When Casey sighed, Chuck snickered. "If you guys think we should do it then let's do it. That's all I wanted to discuss for now, but if you guys have anything-"

Casey said nothing as he got up and left the room. Sarah watched him before turning back to Chuck. "You don't need to worry about this. We'll be as thorough as possible, and we'll limit who knows about you. As far as anyone knows here you'll be Charles Carmichael, freelance analyst hired by the CIA and NSA as a joint asset."

Getting to his feet, Chuck walked around the desk. "You know I thought about some other potential hires, but I don't think they'd go for it."

"Oh?" She got to her feet. "Who?"

"The CATs. They could help not just with the cover missions but the government missions. Problem is they have their own stuff going on. I doubt they're just gonna dump their lives to come here to… what did Carina call it? Snoresville?"

"Well thank you for at least considering them," she said with a laugh. "You're right though, those two aren't the type to settle in here. If you want I can still ask them."

Shrugging, Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist. "I mostly considered it so you could work with your friends."

"I already work my best friend," she said standing on her toes to kiss him.

"Wow, after all we've done I'm just a friend?" He clicked his tongue and smirked.

"Not just," she said tapping his chest. "Besides, you haven't seen us together off mission. We can get… wild."

"I can handle wild," Chuck assured.

"I'd rather you just handle me," Sarah said with a grin that made him blush.

"Ms. Walker, this is a place of business."

"Fine," she said pushing off him to turn and leave, "tell it to HR."

"Aren't you HR?" He asked, her answer a shrug as she left the office. Letting out raspberry he turned and picked his phone off the desk, calling his sister. "Hey, El. How do you feel about stopping by the office today? I can give you a tour."

It was a few hours before her shift ended and though he'd told her to just come straight there she stopped home to change out of her scrubs. He went down to greet her, reminding her during a quick hug, "Cover for cameras. My office is safe."

She simply smiled in response, following him around the office as he went over the facilities. At Casey's office Chuck knocked and opened it, giving her a quick look inside and explaining he was just giving Ellie a tour. When she waved, Casey returned it with a nod before looking to Chuck. "I looked into the two we talked about hiring," he said carefully. "First one said she was interested and was cleared, so I told her to come in for a meeting. Second one was cleared but we have to make an approach. Figured you'd want to handle that."

"Thanks, Casey," said Chuck. "I'll look into it and setup a meeting."

Moving to Sarah's office they found her at the door, having heard them and greeting Ellie with a hug before showing her around her office. Chuck noticed a few marks in the targets on her walls along with two knives. "Slow day?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head. "I called Zondra and Carina to offer it and they annoyed me."

"What did they say?" Chuck asked with a frown.

"Nothing bad," Sarah assured. "Just teasing me about, you know, us."

Ellie's eyes widened. "Chuck," she said quietly.

After brief confusion he shook his head. "Sorry, I forgot to say her office is clear too. We have our cameras off most of the time." Turning back to Sarah he gave an sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry they weren't into it. It would've been nice to have them around."

"No it wouldn't," she said shaking her head with a laugh.

Putting her PC to sleep she followed them to Chuck's office, ending when he sat in his desk chair and they sat on the chairs across his desk. Ellie rubbed the arms before looking at him with a smirk. "This is incredible, Chuck."

"Yeah, it is," he said with a laugh, reaching into a draw and pulling out an envelope. After a quick glance to Sarah, who nodded, he got up and walked around the desk, sitting on the edge in front of Ellie. "Here."

Ellie looked between the two while taking it. "What is this?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." After a wave of his head he offered, "Think of it like a wedding gift. Hopefully you like it more than a blender."

"But Devon really likes smoothies," Ellie said with a laugh while opening the envelope. She found it held a few papers, or rather a few checks. "What is…" She went quiet as she saw not only the amount of each check but the note written in the Memo section. One was for Ellie's student loans, one for Devon's, another for a new car and a much larger check with the Memo: For your dream wedding.

Ellie's eyes flooded as she looked from the checks to him. "Chuck-"

"There's a bit extra in the loan checks because I wanted to do this a lot sooner, but I figure that could help pay off other bills."

"You don't need to do this," said Ellie.

"No I don't," he agreed, "but I've wanted to since before I left for Stanford. I used to think that I'd graduate and the first thing I'd do once I got money was pay off your loans and buy you a new car. The wedding is the gift. The rest is just what I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," Ellie said wiping her eyes.

"I owe you everything, Ellie," he whispered, his eyes glassy as he smiled.

She leapt up from her seat to hug him, squeezing him tight enough he wouldn't be surprised to find a few extra bruises joining the ones Ryker left him with. After a moment she pulled back, glancing at the checks before asking, "This isn't Piranha money is it?"

"No," Chuck said shaking his head. "This is all mine. I considered it, but I wanted this to be from me. If it was Piranha money the checks would be much, much bigger."

They walked Ellie back down to her car, standing in the parking lot waving until she was out of sight. Sarah turned to Chuck with a smile. "You think you'll keep any of the money?"

Snickering, Chuck shrugged. "I'm gonna use it while I got it. If I wasn't sure Beckman would get annoyed with me abandoning the apartment complex I'd look for a house."

"We could always have them look for a house if you prefer that," Sarah said turning to him.

Chuck shook his head. "No. If I get a house I want it to be mine, not the governments. I'd rather they weren't involved with this," he motioned to the building behind them, "but since they're using me to help them I'll use them to help me. Once we're done I can move buildings and start over on my own." He turned to her with a smirk as they started back inside, "It'll be a shame losing you two, but maybe I'll have enough money to convince you guys to go private."

Sarah chuckled knowing that was for the cameras, but as she returned to her office she found herself wondering if that was what she'd do. Once the Intersect was out of Chuck's head and he could live a real life would he really want to be with her as a CIA agent? Would she really want to leave him for months at a time because of some mission?

Chuck took a quick detour to Casey's office to go over what Beckman said, finding out she looked into Mei-Ling and said it was their choice to offer her a job. Taking the contact information Casey gave him, Chuck returned to his office and used their secure line to call her.

The phone rang twice before she answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mei-Ling Cho?"

After a moment of silence she asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Chuck Bartowski. You might remember me from-"

"I remember you. You helped me save my brother. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I, uh, I started my own company, we do security stuff, and I was hoping we could meet to discuss you coming to work for me."

"You want to hire me?" she sounded amused.

"Yes. I know your talents aren't being properly utilized and thought I doubt our work will be as thrilling as yours was I imagine it's better than the office work they have you doing. I bet they have you secluded from everyone in case you turn out to be some kind of sleeper agent, right?" After a moment of silence he said, "Well, I know what you went through and why you did it. I'm willing to trust you really did it for the love of your brother, not some spy plot. It's the kind of thing I'd do for my sister and what I'm sure she'd do for me if she could."

"Okay."

"Really? Great. I was hoping we could within the week. Is there any chance you can fly out to our office?"

"I can be there by the weekend," said Mei-Ling.

"I'll email the info over and some of the basics, then we can go over the details once you're here. It's a bit complicated, but I think it could work out."

Chuck wasn't the only one who arranged for a meeting. A week after he arranged his with Mei-Ling, Quinn arrived at a restaurant in Boston where waited nearly fifteen minutes before the seat opposite him was occupied by a brown haired man in a suit rather than the blonde, gaunt man he expected. He didn't let it throw him. Instead he took a drink before with a hint of apathy, "You've changed your look a lot Anatoli."

"Zevlovski's dead," said the man.

"I see." Quinn set his glass down, leaning back in his chair. "I take it you're handling his business now?"

"I am his business," the man said with a shrug. "All his information came from me. I'm just cutting out the middle man. You need information the CIA has, the kind no one is allowed to see, and I can get it for you at the same price you agreed to."

"Fair enough," said Quinn. "Though how do I know any of this is true? That your information is worth anything."

"Because I know Nicholas Quinn was supposed to be involved with the Intersect until Agent Bryce Larkin stole it for himself. You were then sent to infiltrate the Atenas Cartel and investigate their ties to Chrick Pharmaceuticals with Agent Zach Alvaro, but they bought him out and he turned you over. You were found and freed when their practices were outed by the Piranha and returned to the US where Graham tried to guide your recovery, but you were once again passed over for this Intersect project, which is what killed him." Reaching for his drink, he stopped to smirk at Quinn. "Since then you've opened Quinn Industries and gone private sector after Copeland dumped you."

Quinn gave a nod. "You know about me. Who exactly are you?"

Extending a hand, the man smirked. "I'm Hunter Perry. Whatever you need I can find."

* * *

 **AN:**

Alex taking a criminal psych course seems almost forgotten, so I figure this keeps her around as a character and allows for a natural integration. I have a few fun ideas for stuff with Mei-Ling in the future, but that's all later so who knows what'll happen before then. Either way I think she fits.

When I went back to make a list of Chuck's potential allies there weren't many, even from future seasons, and not many guys either, but I'm keeping to my minimal OC thing. Apart from some baddy of the week and the elders I'm hoping to avoid any significant OCs.

I considered having Zondra and Carina become involved, but I think neither seems the type to settle for it. Maybe Zondra could since we don't know a lot about her, but the vibe I got says no. If people feel strongly enough about it I could always have them become involved later. I have a few ideas on other entry points.

Hope people caught on the big building and Castle had a purpose since it's a bit obscene for three people to have both facilities. It's something I'll go into more much later, plus it also gives me the chance to destroy one and leave the other in tact, which is always a fun option to have.

As I said previously Piranha is to blame for timeline discrepancies. Just so happened he freed his real nemesis, which felt fitting. I deleted bit from previous chapter's Quinn section that I felt made one of his plans too obvious. I think it's a pretty fun one and should lead to some interesting stuff.


End file.
